


The Dragon Does Game of Thrones

by megamatt09



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bondage, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dark Harry, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slaves, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 68
Words: 209,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: An anthology of shameless smut featuring Harry/Hadrian conquering the women of Game of Thrones. The Dragon King has risen again and winter is not the only thing coming.. Features a few women who were only in the books and did not make it to the television series as well. More women and pairings to be added as chapters are posted. Also mind the tags. They're there for a reason.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Harry Potter, Ashara Dayne/Harry Potter, Cersei Lannister/Harry Potter, Elia Martell/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Arya Stark, Harry Potter/Catelyn Tully Stark, Harry Potter/Cersei Lannister/Catelyn Stark, Harry Potter/Dacey Mormont, Harry Potter/Daenerys Targaryen, Harry Potter/Daenerys Targayen/Missandei, Harry Potter/Doreah, Harry Potter/Ellaria Sand, Harry Potter/Gilly, Harry Potter/Irri, Harry Potter/Lyanna Stark, Harry Potter/Margaery Tyrell, Harry Potter/Meera Reed, Harry Potter/Mya Stone, Harry Potter/Myrcella Baratheon, Harry Potter/Nymeria Sand, Harry Potter/Obara Sand, Harry Potter/Ros(Game of Thrones), Harry Potter/Ros/Armeca, Harry Potter/Sansa Stark, Harry Potter/Sansa Stark/Arya Stark, Harry Potter/Shae, Harry Potter/Talisa Maegyr, Harry Potter/Tyene Sand, Harry Potter/Val (ASoIaF), Harry Potter/Ygritte, Melisandre of Asshai/Harry Potter, Missandei (ASoIaF)/Harry Potter, Osha (ASoIaF)/Harry Potter, Yara Greyjoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 266
Collections: A Song of Ice and Fire, Familial Attraction, Harry Potter, Smut





	1. Harry/Daenerys and Harry/Cersei(7/2/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot state enough how this is a very much darker than my usual work. You've been warned. Not sure why you would expect otherwise in a Game of Thrones related story, but, just covering the bases.

**I(Harry/Daenerys Targaryen and Harry/Cersei Lannister)**   
****

* * *

**  
**The fine line between dreams and reality could be blurred in an instant. For months, Daenerys Targaryen had dreams about a handsome warrior. The fabled Dragon King, who had been whispered about in history. Green eyes, dark hair, and a physique which would bring women to their knees. Handsome and bold, and strong, a true king who would rule over everything and burn everyone to the ground who opposed him.  
  
But, she had been told time and time again such an individual simply did not exist. Despite for many nights, he visited her in her dreams. Some of their encounters grew progressively more intense and Daenerys longed for him to become a reality. Especially when he would be the only means of escape to her fate, her marriage Khal Drogo, a deal brokered by her brother, Viserys, in exchange for an army of forty thousand men.  
  
Now, Khal Drogo, dead. Viserys, burned to a crisp, and the army of men, reduced to nothing but ashes. All thanks to the Dragon King who manifested at the moment of truth, before Daenerys could be taken.  
  
“I told you we would be together at the moment of truth,” he said  
  
Dany swallowed and nodded. “Yes. but….”  
  
“No man would lay claim to you, my dear Daenerys,” the Dragon King said.  
  
“Who are you really?” she asked, almost a demand, although she tempered her tone.  
  
She saw the Dragon King condemn thousands to a fiery death, including her brother and her husband to be, so it would be best to be respectful.  
  
“In a simpler life, I was Harry Potter,” he said. “But, it was merely a lie, an illusion, a flicker of life. My true name, my true legacy, is Hadrian Peverell.”  
  
The name Peverell sent chills down Dany’s spine. She heard of them, they were hunted to extinction by those who feared their power. Long ago, they had been forgotten, although obviously not all of them were here. She stood up to face him, her heart beating fast and basking in his power. It was simply intoxicating.  
  
“We were drawn together,” Hadrian said. “Night after night, your desire grew even stronger. And now, it’s up to you where we go next. Because, I’ve seen the end, and today your destiny changes. You can be something greater than what your legacy is.”  
  
Dany moved closer to the Dragon King, Hadrian. Forbidden fruit hung out on the vine, just begging, just demanding to be plucked. She leaned in and decided to go for it.  
  
The two kissed, with Hadrian wrapping his arm around Dany and pulling her in tight. The moment the two kissed, she sealed the deal between the two of them. She knew after many nights of dreams, the two of them would be drawn together and would be the foundation of something greater.  
  
“A collective of beautiful women will rule beside me,” Hadrian said. “And you will have a place of honor.”  
  
“And I shall stand out above the rest,” she said.  
  
“Bold.”  
  
The fact he would have many women fall at his knees was expected. Hadrian wrapped his arms around Dany from behind and planted kisses down her shoulder and neck. Slowly stripping her body down naked, Hadrian marveled upon her body. The warmth only increased as Hadrian traced patterns around her body, squeezing her healthy bust, and then moving down to cup her ass.  
  
Dany turned around and put her lips down onto Hadrian’s mouth. The two of them kissed intensely, and Dany longed to see Hadrian unraveled.  
  
Hadrian scooped her up and threw her down upon the bed. It shifted before her very eyes into something more luxurious. A display of power almost more amazing than seeing dragons made purely of fire burn an army to the ground. Hadrian laid on top of her and kissed Dany from her lips all the way down her body.  
  
He went down on Dany. Her eyes shifted back up and she moaned. The moment his tongue parted her folds, she had been introduced to sensations the likes of which she had never felt. He went down on her, eating her out.  
  
The vibrations coming from his tongue sent Dany over the time and blazing with fire. The inferno inside of her loins, which could not be stopped by any means, continued to accelerate. Hadrian turned and maneuvered his tongue until Dany’s hips thrust back and forth upon the bed.  
  
Hadrian pulled up and undid his armor. More and more articles dropped to the floor and Dany watched, breathlessly looking at Hadrian. His entire body just exposed to her. Strong chest, nice abs, muscular legs, and finally, the one muscle which Dany desired to see.  
  
A throbbing, lengthy organ, which resembled a man’s in look, but in size and shape, was something more primal and more beasty. Dany reached over and put her hands on Hadrian’s tool of pleasure. She looked towards him.  
  
“Can I even get this in my mouth?” she wondered.  
  
“You can,” Hadrian said. “Just bend to your own primal desires.”  
  
Dany slipped Hadrian’s cock between her lips and swallowed it, loudly and aggressively. She popped all the way into Hadrian, her mouth intensely gobbling him down. Hadrian held onto the back of Dany’s head and eased his cock all the way into the back of her throat.  
  
Stuffing her gullet with his might pole, Hadrian pushed all the way into her.  
  
“You’re a Targaryen,” Hadrian said. “Your mouth was built to take me like this.”  
  
Deep moans came from Dany. She enjoyed deep-throating the man’s cock, with Hadrian face-fucking her a little bit. Tears rolled down her eyes and she took heavy breaths from her nose, because she most certainly would not be breathing out of her mouth.  
  
“MMMPH!” she moaned.  
  
Hadrian stroked her hair. The blonde woman popped Hadrian all the way into her mouth. This better not be another dream, because it would really say something about her mind if Dany dreamed of this mythical being murdering thousands of man, including her brother, before taking her in every way.  
  
“Not a dream, not a figment, I am real,” Hadrian said. “And what you’re feeling is real.”  
  
Tremors hit Dany all over. Her spine had been reduced to little more than jelly from Hadrian stuffing his cock all the way down into her throat. Working back and forth, with several hard pumps, Hadrian came very close into spilling his seed into her mouth and down her throat.  
  
She left a wet spot where she sat, and Hadrian kept working her throat until finally he grunted and lost himself in her mouth.  
  
Hadrian spilled in down her through. Daenerys thought she was finished. But she could not be more wrong. Hadrian painted her face with a constant series of spurts. All better than the last. The prolific amount of cum splattered all over her face.  
  
“It’s a becoming look of you,” Hadrian said.  
  
Dany scooped up the thick essense off of her face and sucked them down. She took in a deep breath and locked onto Hadrian with a smile. He pulled her up the bed, and threw her down. Hadrian laid on top of Dany, this time completely naked, and put his engorged organ, still hard despite her pleasuring him.  
  
“Take me,” Dany said. “Make me yours.”  
  
Hadrian played with every inch of her body. The Dragon King’s eyes burned with fire, as the woman he sought to claim was finally going to be his. Months of anticipation built up in her mind paid off in a good way. His cock pushed through her lips and took Dany’s innocence all than one.  
  
Despite the massive organ pushing into her and splitting her in half, Dany knew she could take anything. She put her hands on Hadrian’s muscular back and wrapped her legs around his ass to push him in. The Dragon stuffed her body, pounding deep and deep inside of her. He kissed Dany’s collarbone, her neck, and then moved over to pleasure her breasts.  
  
Hadrian used her breasts as toys and made Dany just look into his eyes, blazing encouragement. The inside of her body went off in constant pleasure. Her juices squirted out constantly spreading Hadrian’s dick.  
  
“No man could ever give you what you deserve, could you?” Hadrian asked.  
  
He gave women dreams of pleasure which was out of this world. Men on the other hand, received nightmares, of not being able to measure up to the feared Dragon. In the waking world, they all tried to deny the Dragon King existed. But, in their deepest darkest nightmares, he was a boogeyman who would claim their wives, their daughters, and their sisters.  
  
“You’re perfect,” Dany breathed.  
  
“And only perfection is worthy of you,” Hadrian said. “You’re going to feel a release. But, don’t worry, you will only black out for a minute.”  
  
Dany’s entire body felt this release and it was more powerful than anything. She clung into Hadrian and clung onto consciousness even more. Hadrian put his hands on her hips and massaged her legs. The jolts of magic pushed all over her body.  
  
Hadrian pressed down into her. After riding her what seemed like an eternity, Hadrian finally bombarded the insides of Dany’s body with his thick cream.  
  
Dany fell down onto the bed, breathing heavily. Then her breaths grew more excited, from Hadrian lifting her up and turning her slightly. Hadrian cupped ahold of her ass, squeezing and playing with it. Dany peered over his shoulder and through hooded, pleasure filled eyes had only one thing to say.  
  
“One final hole?”  
  
“The most important one,” Hadrian said.  
  
Hadrian took his time admiring and worshipping Dany’s ass. It had been meant to be treated like a fine work of art and one Hadrian sculpted. He pushed his wet finger into her ass and got her a little bit looser for the intrusion. After cumming in her mouth and her pussy, the trifecta was only on the way.  
  
Spreading Dany’s fine cheeks, Hadrian pushed up against her rear hole. Laid down on the bed, Hadrian watched as Dany’s ass bounced before he entered it. The slap of his balls against her left its mark.  
  
Hadrian claimed Dany’s ass from behind. Pain was felt for an instant, and then it quickly switched to pleasure. Pleasure of Hadrian condemning her to a million jolts of energy. He kneaded her fine ass cheeks and sent a heavy wave all the way through her.  
  
“My King!” she cried out. “This is amazing!”  
  
Another woman, hooked to him, but quite a strong and powerful woman, building up with potential. Hadrian grabbed his newest queen tighter and slammed deep into Dany’s fine ass to make it shake in the bed.  
  
Dany let out cries of pleasure. She should be worn out but he was like an aphrodisiac, just making her body demand his touch and his penetration inside of her. Hadrian held on for the ride, slapping her ass and bringing Dany closer and closer to the breaking point.  
  
“You have an ass which is worthy of a Queen,” Hadrian said.  
  
Hadrian pushed deep into Dany’s fine butt and caused her to cream herself all over the bed. Hadrian flicked her clit and made her just go off in pleasure.  
  
“My Dragon Queen,” Hadrian said.  
  
Dany liked the sound of it. He rode her ass all the way to the end. Dany came multiple more times herself.  
  
A mind numbing orgasm racked her. Daenerys Targaryen gushed all over the bed, the horniness and the excitement she felt only doubled and tripled as Hadrian moved closer until finally he climaxed.  
  
Inside of her ass. A river of cum splashed into Dany’s ass. Hadrian rode out, her tight ass pleasuring him. A little looser, but his magic would always keep the holes of his women virgin tight. And Hadrian could decide to reinstate their purity just so he could take it all over again for power abuse.  
  
Some would call it a cheat or a shortcut, but Hadrian called it a very inventive use of magic.  
  
Hadrian pulled out of Dany and she turned slightly towards him. She draped over his muscular chest and he lightly played with her hair.  
  
“Once you wake, you will be even stronger,” Hadrian said. “Rest well, beloved.”

* * *

  
The dreams haunting Cersei Lannister through a sleepless night caused her to toss and turn. She had been haunted, visited by Hadrian Peverell, the Dragon King. Despite it being many years she saw him in the flesh, an impression on her. Which forced Cersei to train herself to wake up at odd times as to not scream his name in pure bliss when he slept.  
  
Dead, executed, everyone knew it. People were discouraged of bringing his name up because many men did not want to admit how he humiliated them. And many women did not want to hang hope he would come back, as their savior.  
  
Cersei woke up from her dream. Ropes tied around her breasts, digging into her nipples. Her legs, also bound, struggled to move. Holes in her attire, exposing her pussy, breasts, and ass for the word. Cersei took a minute to adjust to the dim light and found herself face to face with the Dragon King himself.  
  
“Cersei, it’s been a long time,” Hadrian said to her.  
  
Cersei mumbled something through the gag. With a smile, Hadrian waved his hand. She came close to screaming, at least until Hadrian shut her up by shoving his cock all the way into her mouth.  
  
“I remember the last time I saw you,” Hadrian said. “You looked me in the eye when I was executed for high crimes of treason. You did not order it, but you did not discourage it either. But, you knew I would return, didn’t you?”  
  
Any attempt to look discouraging and disgusting failed as Hadrian pumped into her mouth. Cersei wanted to taste his seed again and the thought of him inside of her. He removed his cock from her mouth, leaving a very sloppy mess which was unbecoming of a woman.  
  
“What does not kill you, makes you stronger,” Hadrian said. “In my case, what does kill me, also made me stronger.”  
  
Cersei spread her thighs as much as the ropes would allow her. Hadrian lingered a few inches away from her slit and played with her casually. His fingers rotated around her insides and sent her hips moving back and forth to try and get his fingers inside of her.  
  
“You’ve been thinking about me every moment,” Hadrian said. “Because, despite your arrogance in thinking you could move on, you could never move on from me. Nothing filled the void, no matter how hard you tried.”  
  
“You...you...you can’t be real,” Cersei said. “Another dream.”  
  
“Dreams are often a manifestation of your deeper desires,” Hadrian said. “But, you may lie to yourself. You may lie to your husband. You may lie to your subjects. You may lie to your own flesh and blood….but don’t think that you can ever get away with lying to me.”  
  
Hadrian brought Cersei to the edge and denied her. Each of his words made her body glow with intensity. She eyed his cock, trying to drag her eyes away from it. The magnetic pull pulled her eyes. Uncannily following Hadrian’s cock as it bounced. He had been with another woman recently and Cersei felt annoyance that he had sought out another upon his return, and did not her.  
  
“What do you want from me?”  
  
“Nothing,” Hadrian said. “But, you wanted fulfillment, because obviously I wouldn’t be here, if you didn’t desire. And despite your constant web of lies drawing in, threatening to strangle you, I’m here to give you what you want.”  
  
“You...what are you talking about this time?” Cersei asked.  
  
“You are so in with deceit and games, you ask for clarification?” Hadrian asked. “You really don’t know what I’m talking about, do you?”  
  
Hadrian pressed inside of her. He was at her gates. Cersei’s entire body screamed into her. Especially when Hadrian lightly wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed it.  
  
“I could kill you right here and now and no one would know because none will ever jump to the conclusion a dead man did in Cersei Lannister,” Hadrian said.  
  
Being tied and almost choked to unconsciousness got a rise out of Cersei. She loved when the Dragon got rough with her and treated her less than a common whore. Something about it just rose up inside of her and Hadrian was almost inside of her. Almost ready to push into her. Her wet pussy demanded him inside of her.  
  
“Why?” she gasped. “Why?”  
  
“You lied to two men about Myrcella,” Hadrian breathed. “You made Jaime believe she’s a product of your incesteous little affair, and you made Robert believe she was his true daughter.”  
  
“She will die if they know the truth,” Cersei managed through deep breaths.  
  
She screamed to be fucked and Hadrian denied her constantly. It had been a long time but Cersei recalled now more than ever that the Dragon King always lead their dance and controlled what steps she took.  
  
“Point taken, I can see how your lie will be justified,” Hadrian said. “But, I will come for her when it’s time because once she reaches her maturity, only I can guide her and allow her to fully bloom.”  
  
Cersei closed her eyes. She had been denying herself for years that Myrcella was a Daughter of the Dragon. Despite little tells about her which showed Cersei that her past sins were going to come to light as she matured And she had been terrified to see some of the same signs among young Sansa Stark as well, and likely her sister as well.  
  
And she had almost forgotten about Hadrian lingering against her warm entrance and teasing her. A squeeze of her chest and a further parting of Cersei’s thighs brought her back to life.  
  
“Please, show her...what I denied myself in feeling,” Cersei said.  
  
“Love?” Hadrian asked. “Why does that word makes you shudder?”  
  
Cersei said nothing. She demanded himself of her and Hadrian ground against her what seemed like an eternity. Hadrian put his fingers on her nipples and squeezed it.  
  
“Just how many bastard daughters have you sired?” Cersei asked.  
  
Hadrian paid the favor back by denying Cersei a clear answer.  
  
“I won’t put it all the way in unless you beg me,” Hadrian said. “And I know your pride is slowly faltering. In exchange for your want. Your need.”  
  
Cersei tried to force herself to be strong. Yet, with him, she was weak. Hadrian made her feel like she had been claimed for the very first time, many times over. And given he had the ability to restore her purity, to claim it again as many times as he wanted to, Cersei felt rather well again.  
  
“Who did you bed?” Cersei asked.  
  
“That does not sound like begging,” Hadrian said. “Tell me how much you want my cock. Tell me how much you need me inside of you, pounding you until I fill you. And tell me how empty of a void your life has become after I’ve been away, and I could very well allow you to finish. Or I will leave you a broken shell of a woman.”  
  
“I’ll tell everyone that you were here and you live!” Cersei managed.  
  
“The Mad Queen who sees Ghosts?” Hadrian asked. “Yes, because that will do wonders for your reputation...well you convinced me...no orgasms for you.”  
  
Cersei laid on the bed, completely gobsmacked by his denial.  
  
“I’m sure there are some women who will be more worthy of finishing. Whores who would be a lot more discreet and have a lot less baggage.”  
  
Hadrian extracted himself from Cersei and left her on the bed completely denied. He was almost out of the tower when Cersei finally broke.  
  
“Please, great one!” Cersei yelled. “I’m sorry, sorry, sorry, but I need your cock. I need it bad! Don’t leave me like this. Empty, useless, a void. I’m useless without your cock. I’m less than the lowest whore without you! I need you inside me, I need you finishing inside of me. I need to finish alongside with you, please, don’t leave me, Hadrian!”  
  
A devious little grin flickered on his face.  
  
“Was that hard at all?” Hadrian asked. “Actually, the only thing hard is what I have for you right now.”  
  
Hadrian grabbed Cersei and pulled her up into his cock which slammed into her body. The very second he entered her, Cersei could feel gratification that she did not feel since Hadrian’s latest death. She clutched tight around him tightly, hoping he would not leave her hanging at all time.  
  
“Let me finish,” she begged. “I need to finish.”  
  
“You ever try anything underhanded against me again….well I won’t kill you,” Hadrian said. “But, I can make you wish I did.”  
  
Cersei nodded. Anything he would give to her, she would take. Repeatedly feeling him ride her orgasm all the way to the end. Hadrian touched her lightly and denied her certain touches until she earned the right to get such pleasure.  
  
Her body rippled with increased waves of pleasure. Hadrian knew how to hit all of Cersei’s buttons and made her insides react to his.  
  
“Inside, I need you to finish inside of me,” Cersei said.  
  
“Earn the right,” Hadrian growled.  
  
Instead, Hadrian pulled out of her and released Cersei’s arms. He made her jerk his throbbing cock off until Hadrian finally spilled his load all over her face. The blasts of cum almost glued Cersei’s eyes shut, and left her with a full facial.  
  
Cum trickled down her face, from her nose, and across her lips. Strands hung down her cheek bones. Hadrian smiled and rubbed his cock, still dripping with cum against her lips.  
  
“I don’t want to ever go that long without you again,” Cersei gargled through a mouth full of cum.  
  
“I know,” Hadrian said. “I always know.”  
  
The ropes released Cersei on a time delay and the cum slowly vanished from her body, along her skin felt softer and more jubilant. Everything Cersei ate for the next few days tasted like Hadrian’s essence and disguising her pleasure had been quite the challenge.  
 **More Shameless Smut to Come.**


	2. Doreah and Irri(7/2/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**II(Harry/Doreah and Harry/Irri)**   
****

* * *

**  
**The spoils of war and the destruction of the great army woman Hadrian many things. Chief among them had been several lovely slave women. Which one of them had been running her hands down Hadrian’s nude body, testing his muscles underneath her hands.  
  
Doreah wore pretty much next to nothing. Her breasts were barely covered and the loincloth she wore slipped with every movement to expose her pussy. If Hadrian wished for her to remove these garments, she would for the conqueror in the interest. Her hands skillfully worked every single muscle of the Dragon King and massaged him with oil. She moved closer and closer to the one muscle which any woman with a pulse would crave most of all.  
  
“Do it,” Hadrian breathed at her.  
  
The nipples of the lovely slave hardened when she got the green line. She tensed her fingers against Hadrian’s abs and submissively sank down to her knees. Doreah wrapped her hands around Hadrian’s long and throbbing cock, stroking him very nice and long with several strokes. Her hands eased over his manhood with Hadrian pushing a little bit further into her hands and thrusting forward.  
  
She oiled him up nice and good, from the tip to the balls. His entire length just marveled.  
  
“Do, I please you master?” Doreah asked with a hot breath on his cock.  
  
Hadrian smiled down on the gorgeous slave. “Yes, and you may use your mouth to please me further.”  
  
Doreah played with his balls, first with a hand and then batted about with them with her tongue. The moment she leaned in to take his cock into her mouth, she felt a daze. This was not a chore, but rather a privilege to get such a marvel of manhood into her mouth. She sucked on him, the taste of the natural oils on his cock just making his musk just that much stronger.  
  
Rarely, Hadrian murdered women. Only on certain occasions, when Hadrian saw no use or no value in them. And Doreah’s value became obvious due to her submitting to him and accepting Hadrian without question as her new king. Hadrian stroked the back of her head as the olive-skinned slave maintained eye contact with Hadrian all the way through the blowjob which he gave her.  
  
He did have respect for this kind of devotion. She clasped his balls.  
  
“You’ve proven yourself to be a loyal servant,” Hadrian said. “You will be a nice pet for Queen Daenerys and myself, won’t you?”  
  
Doreah bobbed forward, humming about the lengthy cock spearing down her throat. Hadrian knew precisely all of the right spots to hit and she would gladly be his pet and serve his every whim. Any time Hadrian needed someone to warm his bed, or his loins, she would be there.  
  
Hadrian pushed a little bit deeper into the back of Doreah’s throat and emptied his balls into her throat. Each explosion filled Doreah’s mouth. She swallowed his seed, greedily slurping while playing with his balls.  
  
Pulling out, Hadrian pulled Doreah up to her feet by the chin. Doreah’s entire body shook when Hadrian ripped the bottom half of the slave woman’s garments off and shoved three fingers inside of her. He took her pussy like it was his property.  
  
Mostly because Doreah’s pussy and any other hole he chose to use belonged to him. He bent her over, repeatedly sending his fingers deep inside of her lovely core and made her just cry out in pleasure. Hadrian moved his fingers inside of her, until the point where Doreah just lost all sense of herself and exploded all over Hadrian’s fingers.  
  
Delightful at her reaction, Hadrian slipped his fingers from her pussy and shoved them in her ass. She reacted quite vocally to being fingered in her rear passage. Hadrian got a good look at her ass and it was ripe and perfect for fucking. Her opening bloomed and accepted Hadrian deeper and deeper inside of her.  
  
“Master, take it,” Doreah said. “Please.”  
  
“In due course, pet,” Hadrian said.  
  
Hadrian stroked her pussy and her ass, repeatedly edging his fingers back and forth within her. Doreah closed her eyes and let out a sharp breath. The faster Hadrian maneuvered inside of her, the more she wanted him. The women’s intense and never ending cravings grew quite insane and very insatiable by the tick of the clock.  
  
The Dragon King left his slave a quivering mess. Hadrian snapped his fingers and bound Doreah face down onto the ground, her ass exposed to him. Hadrian leaned in and breathed in her ear.  
  
The only purpose of such a lovely ass was to stick his cock into it and ride away on it. He needed Doreah’s ass and would take it. His hands slid up the curves of her hips and he lined up to her, before pushing all the way into Doreah from behind.  
  
Hadrian’s cock entered her ass. Doreah thanked anyone who would listen for the blessing. The Great Dragon King speared his divine rod in her tightest hole and made her body inflame with pleasure. Hadrian put his hands all over her body and let Doreah just cry in pleasure the faster Hadrian’s fingers moved all over her. In a blink of an eye, Hadrian pushed her a little bit further.  
  
“Yes, a little bit deeper,’ Doreah chanted. “Please, master.”  
  
Hadrian pressed into her tight asshole from behind. He worked a little bit deeper inside of her, and held onto her firm cheeks before releasing them in a heavy spank. Hadrian would claim this ass for his own. He squeezed the cheeks down and Doreah cried out.  
  
Now Hadrian slid his fingers into her pussy and rode away at her on this point. Doreah let out sharpening, deep breaths. The faster Hadrian pushed into her, the more his swinging balls hit her in all of the right places. Hadrian knew precisely all of the ways to light Doreah up and most importantly to make her submit to his cock. He leaned into her, thrusting a little bit deeper inside of her. Stinging her hips with his swinging balls and making her cry out for more.  
  
“You’re going to release all of that pent up aggression,” Hadrian said. ‘Realize no man can make you feel this way other than me and only a handful of chosen women could come close.”  
  
Long ago, Doreah already accepted this. Her gaping asshole repeatedly took Hadrian’s meaty prick. He leaned into her, slapping his balls all over her ass. His fingers, stroking her in all of the right places, made Doreah just come close to her breaking point. The precise point where her lust, her desires, would just explode all over her body and Hadrian would have her, precisely where he wanted her to be. He thrust hard and deep into her, until his balls were hitting her at all of the right points and driving her completely mad with pleasure.  
  
“Closer,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “Ready yourself for the end. Ready your asshole for it’s ultimate purpose, slave. To be a dump for my divine seed. Praise this gift!”  
  
“I am...honored for this gift!”  
  
“And then ready yourself for the end,” Hadrian sexily hissed in Doreah’s ear.  
  
Doreah did ready herself for the breaking point. Her tight asshole squeezed her master’s prick and accepted him all the way inside of her. He leaned in, sliding deeper, faster, and harder. He pushed, to the breaking point, and several steps beyond. Her pussy oozed underneath Hadrian’s touch.  
  
Finally, in a matter of a few more thrusts, and likely a couple more intense orgasms on her part, Doreah would receive Hadrian’s bounty, in the one place where it counted.  
  
Hadrian leaned closer to Doreah and took her body. As a matter of conquest, every last inch of Doreah opened itself up for Hadrian to take, endlessly squeezing her chest and molesting her body in all of the best ways possible. He leaned in to her and thrust a little bit deeper into her. Doreah’s ass enveloped Hadrian and released him with each thrust. He pushed, a little bit further, and a whole lot deeper, sending Doreah all the way to the edge with her orgasm.  
  
She came hard for Hadrian. Juices just poured out of her body, squeezing him as hard as humanly possible. Hadrian pressed his fingers down onto her ass, and released her with a heavenly squeeze and he manipulated her body. All of the pleasure centers had been regulated to the Dragon’s desire.  
  
Hadrian used his magic to allow her body to take him. Her ass squeezed his cock and milked it. Two throbbing balls reaching their full capacity slapped her and came closer to the breaking point. He leaned in, with one more thrust, and sent the first blast of seed inside of her body. Hadrian leaned in and thrust a little bit deeper, sending more cum from his balls inside of her tight asshole.  
  
It did not take long before Hadrian emptied his balls into Doreah’s ass. The slave’s blissful cries cut through the air and Hadrian leaned on in, thrusting a bit deeper and riding her ass until it was completely bursting full with his seed.  
  
Hadrian pulled away from Doreah and pressed his hand on her tender ass the moment he pulled away. Doreah breathed heavily.  
  
“Consider your value appraised,” Hadrian concluded with another firm squeeze of her ass.  
  
More cum leaked out from Hadrian kneading Doreah’s perfect backside.  
  
“You may come in now. I know you enjoyed the show.”

* * *

  
Irri slipped inside of the room before her new master. He put his hands on her body and pulled her in closely. One look at Doreah lying down on the ground, with red marks all over her ass and cum leaking out of it, showed Irri her fate. Hadrian leaned in and put his fingers on her nipples, giving her a very light squeeze.  
  
“You enjoyed the show, didn’t you?” Hadrian asked.  
  
Irri responded with a nod. She did not trust herself to say anything else. Hadrian’s other hand slid down between her legs and found her pussy. Wet and ready for the Dragon King to do pretty much anything he wished. Hadrian’s fingers lightly pushed against her and sent an intense amount of lust between her legs. Irri tried to shift around to get his fingers into her pussy but at the last second Hadrian pulled them away.  
  
Hadrian took his finger, damp from her juices, and traced it around her lips.  
  
“Such lovely lips,” Hadrian said. “You know what you do now.”  
  
Without any pause, Irri descended to her knees before the Dragon. The thickness of his prick stretched out and came very close to reaching her lips. Irri put her hand on the underside of his cock and rubbed it, easing it closer towards her mouth. It grew a little bit more.  
  
Hadrian decided to help her out a little bit more by grabbing the back of Irri’s head and with one swift movement shoved his cock into her mouth, causing her to gag a little bit. Irri’s sweet mouth edged forward onto his cock, practically engulfing Hadrian inside. His hands clasped the back of her head when he pushed forward, just a tiny bit. Rocking back and forth until she moaned very aggressively at his cock sliding all the way into her mouth.  
  
“Perfect,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “You are perfect.”  
  
Irri leaned in and swallowed more of her master’s engorged prick. She took it into the back of her throat with several loud sucks. She hoped it pleased him to have her lips around his throat.  
  
Hadrian smiled, those lips were made to be wrapped around dick. His pulsing cock especially. He grabbed Irri about the back of the head and pushed all the way down. Feeding her his organ, Irri almost coughed the harder he pushed into her. He was fucking her throat hard and making her long for his cock deep and hard into the back of her needy throat.  
  
His hips were a blur. Irri leaned back a little bit and wanted his cum.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
Hadrian extracted his manhood from her mouth. The denial of her treat caused Irri’s eyes to shift back. He made her stand up and motioned for her to bend over. Her ass stuck out on the throne.  
  
“Little voyeurs are to be punished in my kingdom,” Hadrian said. “Don’t you agree?”  
  
Irri bit down on her lip and nodded. She stuck out her ass to receive Hadrian’s punishment. Hadrian slapped her ass repeatedly and endlessly stinging her. Irri leaned up further, moaning the faster Hadrian slapped her ass. He knew all of the ways to drive her completely mad with pleasure.  
  
“Yes, sir, yes master,” Irri agreed. “Spank me harder. Make me pay for daring to watch you when you ravish your pets.”  
  
Hadrian rubbed his cock against Irri’s entrance when spanking her. The gorgeous slave succumbed to his desires with each slap down onto her body. Hadrian pushed himself against her, lips rubbing against his intruding organ. A little bit deeper and Irri tried hard not to succumb to the pleasure she was feeling. She tried not hard to submit to the passions which she was feeling.  
  
The cock slipping nearer to stuffing her made her almost lose it. Hadrian pulled back at the last minute and put his hands on her hips. One more edge and Hadrian pushed hard inside of her.  
  
Irri closed her eyes and cried out in sheer joy. Her powerful master bent her over the throne and stuffed her pussy with his cock. It was so big, and it split her in half.  
  
“My pets learn to be my perfect little cock sleeves,” Hadrian said. “And you will serve me and my Queens well, won’t you?”  
  
“Y-yes,” Irri breathed. “YES!”  
  
She noticed the plural nature of his words, but decided not to say anything. The only thing which flooded Irri’s mind was the pleasure of receiving his cock. All the way inside of her body without any problems.  
  
Hadrian held back and allowed her tight walls to squeeze upon him. He danced to her body and tested the pleasure spots of the slave. She held in her breath.  
  
“My biggest rule is you never try and hide how good I’m making you feel,” Hadrian said. “Is that understood?”  
  
Hadrian pulled back Irri’s hair and fucked her deeply. Very relentlessly as well. Hadrian pushed all the way inside of her, slapping his big balls down onto her thighs and leaving his mark. Hadrian knew precisely all of the ways which to push buttons all over her.  
  
Irri screamed out, showcasing her very clear passion for the man in front of her. Hadrian, all the way inside of her, stuffed her body with his repeating thrusts.  
  
A long pause followed and Hadrian shifted his manhood deep against her back entrance. Irri’s eyes flashed back, stirring with lust. She demanded Hadrian grab ahold of her and claim her hole the very same he did with Doreah. Needless to say, the Dragon’s plans were at hand to do just that. He leaned on in, putting his hands against Irri’s ass and shoved his cock all the way into her rear entrance.  
  
Claiming all three of her holes signified and symbolized Hadrian’s control over these beautiful women. He wrapped his arms tight around Irri and pushed all the way inside of her. Her ass would have marks on it, showing who she belonged to, by the time Hadrian was done. He leaned in further, digging his fingers up against her ass and slapping it hard. She squealed out in pleasure.  
  
“It belongs to me now.”  
  
Irri found her legs shake underneath him. Hadrian claimed every square inch of her body. The Great Dragon King, she saw him slaughter countless men, cruel men. And yet, he spared the slave women, mostly because they served a purpose. And her purpose was clear. Irri would serve him in every way possible, showing devotion to the King who many whispered to have mastered death.  
  
Not even his execution some time ago would stop his plans. He just came back, stronger than ever. And Irri felt his strength. Her insides bubbled over and Hadrian worked a fist almost into her. The energy blasts gave Irri the impression she had been stuffed with a couple cock. Which worked in harmony along the first one.  
  
“Release yourself.”  
  
Irri came all over. Her juices raining down onto his fingers had ended up in her mouth. The sweet taste of arousal had been somehow sweeter because the Dragon caused it. He buried himself all the way into Irri, slapping down on her tight rear and taking her from behind with repeated thrusts.  
  
“I bring your release and it’s good, isn’t it?” Hadrian whispered. “And now, you’re going to bring mine.”  
  
Unless Irri missed it, she was pretty certain Hadrian was going to fill her up like he did Doreah. The thought of having his cum packed in her ass just turned Irri on.  
  
“It must be a burden to carry all of that extra weight around, master,” Irri said. “This is a good place for you to dump it, isn’t it?”  
  
Irri pressed her asshole up against Hadrian’s prick and squeezed away at him. Hadrian, leaning forward, worked himself over the edge until the point where his balls tightened.  
  
“Perfect indeed.”  
  
One more push and Hadrian’s balls tensed up before they fired. They fired continuous blasts of his seed deep into Irri’s backside. Hadrian dug his nails down and pushed in, slamming all the way into her ass from behind as he rode her to the breaking point.  
  
Hadrian extracted himself from Irri and she turned around. Submissive and smiling, she captured the cock she had been just taking in her ass between her perfect lips.  
  
If she wanted points, this service would get her on the point. Hadrian felt himself harden in seconds thanks to her fine little mouth. He sat back on the throne and casually fucked her mouth, while contemplating where to go next.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(3 and 4) on July 9th, 2020.**


	3. Catelyn Stark;Arianne Martell(7/9/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**III(Harry/Catelyn Stark and Harry/Arianne Martell)**  
 ****  
 **  
**Catelyn Stark waited patiently on the bed for her visitor. It been a very stressful day and she needed his touch now more than ever. It had been years since Catelyn accepted the Dragon into her heart and into her bedroom. The guilt of what she was doing diminished the further she got. She always felt vibrant upon him.  
  
“Tense, Cat?”  
  
Hadrian appeared at her shoulder. Despite being wide-eyed and alert, Catelyn always had been surprised by his arrival. The stroke of his fingers moving down her shoulder easing the tension and the burden she had been feeling. The handsome Dragon had been here. He massaged her shoulders and her neck. Pure bliss erupted through Catelyn.  
  
“You are the one vice which I can’t give up,” Catelyn said.  
  
“I warned you,” Hadrian said. “Sansa is not quite there yet, but the dreams will start soon. You understand what you must do, correct?”  
  
Catelyn let out a deep breath and understood. She would have to make Sansa understand discretion about what she was doing.  
  
“She does have a choice?” Catelyn asked.  
  
“Always, there are choices, but for her happiness, she will make the right one,” Hadrian said. “But, I would not consider anything impossible. There may come a day where there is someone stronger, of a greater power of me who will come forward, and defeat me, and claim all that I have.”  
  
“Your modesty is...amusing,” Catelyn said. “But….”  
  
“Don’t discount any possibility,” Hadrian said. “I didn’t get where I have by growing fat and lazy on my power.”  
  
Cat nodded, her body shuddering as Hadrian stripped her bare and kissed her body. Her sexy curves molded into his hands when he planted numerous kisses. Being one of the Dragon’s reccuring bed partners, Catelyn gained a slight amount of insight to his mental habits and what he was like.  
  
Even his death, brutal and being burned before the Kingdom, an irony given who he was, had been part of a well calculated plan. Speaking of well calculated plans, Cat could feel the heat build even greater between her legs. Her loins pressed against Hadrian’s probing fingers when he pushed inside.  
  
“You missed my touch.”  
  
Catelyn revealed his cock out into the open. Pushing it into her mouth, she greedily dove down onto it. Worshipping the pole of the Dragon King, the father of two of her children. To be blessed with Daughters of the Dragon was not a blessing she took lightly which is why Catelyn gritted her teeth about Cersei, who tried to discount his contributions.  
  
Although she would be the first to take him like a common whore. Catelyn might have acted a bit like a whore herself by taking his cock into her mouth.  
  
“Cat, you just age like fine wine,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Your elixir is what gives me that special glow.”  
  
And Cat sucked on him, good and hard. Her cheeks bulged from his cock going all the way into her mouth, the faster he buried inside of her.  
  
“I have a different hole I want to pay tribute to,” Hadrian said.  
  
Catelyn rose up and parted her thighs. The deep and powerful kisses from the Dragon King moved him closer to her. Closer to the apex between her legs. Catelyn let out a cry when that warm hot breath tickled her lips and made him just push up to meet him.  
  
A swirl of his tongue lit Catelyn’s loins on fire. Her mind simply succumbed and fell into an endless burst of pleasure. Hadrian clamped onto her and sucked her hard. Her wet juicy center received endless worship by his endless tongue attacks.  
  
Hadrian came up and laid on top of Catelyn. Her breasts, bared, received their share of attention. Hadrian sliding his length against her stomach, wet from her mouth play earlier, sent Catelyn into a tizzy. His hands reached underneath her and pulled her a bit closer to the breaking point. His hard cock, put Catelyn on the edge.  
  
“I need you.”  
  
The Dragon King pushed deep into the beautiful woman. She took him, devoted and ready. Her tight walls closed around Hadrian the faster he pushed into her. Catelyn’s deep and passionate gaze locked onto him the moment he rocked back and forth inside of her.  
  
All the way inside of her, with his cock pushing all the way inside of her body. Catelyn cried out loud when the mighty Dragon filled her all the way up. She basked in the moment and basked in all of his glory.  
  
Hadrian leaned in and captured Catelyn’s nipples into his mouth. One loud suck popped Catelyn’s sensitive nipples into his mouth. Catelyn brushed her fingers down onto the back of Hadrian’s head. Each motion sent him pretty much all the way inside of her, balls deep into her fine body.  
  
“Keep it up, don’t stop,” Catelyn passionately cried in Hadrian’s ears.  
  
Hadrian would not stop. He kept going. Flickering his fingers against her, he pushed into her. Kisses connected the side of her face.  
  
Catelyn closed her eyes. The most satisfying thought of these encounters would be the time where Sansa and later Arya would join Hadrian and be taken by their father. While there was a part of her who did not want to think about her daughters being drawn to the Dragon in such a matter and have little chance, who could make them feel better? Catelyn closed her walls up against Hadrian’s length and released them.  
  
“They will be treated like Queens,” Hadrian said.  
  
And the lovely lady felt like she was getting the royal treatment. Hadrian sped up with more thrusts. She could hardly even keep up with Hadrian. Hips moving back and forth off of the bed, pressing up against Hadrian’s hips and releasing the juices up against his thrusting pole.  
  
“Let it all out,” Hadrian said.  
  
The white spots of pleasure flashed in Catelyn’s eyes. Hadrian sped up and worked her orgasm a little bit faster. Hadrian brushed her hair away and locked onto her lips with an intense kiss while riding her all the way.  
  
Giving her pussy a break, Hadrian gave Catelyn an opportunity to pleasure him in any way she liked. And she decided to suck his balls. Cat’s suction only increased the faster Hadrian pushed forward. His fingers curled tight around the back of her head and pulled her in tight.  
  
After an extensive break, Hadrian buried himself deep into the same tunnel which brought two of his daughters into this world. Catelyn grabbed onto Hadrian so tightly. His fingers danced all over her body, her nipples.  
  
While foolish lords and wannabe kings played their silly game for short turn gains, Hadrian played a much longer path to the throne. And all of the most lovely women in the land bent at the knee before him, not they needed much convincing. Hadrian danced over Catelyn and pumped her tight.  
  
Catelyn cried out for her lord. She was pretty sure she did everything to encourage him to cum.  
  
“One more time, I want to feel you squirm.”  
  
Any day, any time, Catelyn would obey the Dragon King’s very powerful commands. She clutched and milked away at Hadrian. Catelyn’s own orgasm got away from her and she exploded all over him. Hadrian pressed tighter into her and rode her harder.  
  
One more time, Hadrian basked in the afterglow of her body. Catelyn leaned in and pushed her hips up.  
  
“Together next time, Cat?”  
  
“I’m with you, my King,” Catelyn moaned in his ear.  
  
The two came together. Once again, Catelyn’s insides received their regular baptism of the Dragon’s divine juices. He pushed into her, pressing up against her thighs and riding her as hard as humanly possible. Catelyn stretched her pussy around Hadrian and released him with a very intense cry.  
  
One last squeeze of her hips and Hadrian spilled the rest of his batter inside of the woman. Catelyn never left disappointed when she could.  
  
“How much time do you have?” Catelyn asked.  
  
“As much as you need,” Hadrian said. “You?”  
  
“Likewise.”  
  
Catelyn climbed on top of Hadrian and ran her fingers through his hair. Hadrian massaged her body while she laid on top of him and planted light kisses down him. They rested in this position until Catelyn made her move and quite the move she made.

* * *

  
The day which Arianne Martell waited for, had finally arrived. The King which she dreamed of, appeared right in front of her. Hadrian, the Dragon King, the rumors of his demise had been greatly exaggerated and Arianne could not be happy to see him. She threw her arms around Hadrian and greeted him without any pause with a kiss.  
  
Arianne and Hadrian kissed each other and explored each other’s clothed bodies with their hands. They would be able to enjoy each other in a more intimate way in a few minutes.  
  
“I’m glad to see you are well,” Hadrian said.  
  
“And I’m glad to see that the rumors are your demise are greatly exaggerated,” Arianne said. “Are you ready, my love?”  
  
Dark skin, dark eyes, dark hair, a perfect figure, flawless skin, Arianne Martell was considered gorgeous. Hadrian pulled her into him and kissed her lips, quite vigorously. The two met lip to lip with each other, as they enjoyed the feeling of each other’s mouths on the other. Hadrian’s hand skimmed down to Arianna’s backside and gave it a squeeze through her dress.  
  
“Allow me, my lord.”  
  
Arianne stepped back and pulled the straps of her dress down. Her round, dark breasts came out. She exposed a flat, trim stomach, and some juicy hips as well. Her dark hair glistened in the light and her pussy lips looked ready for Hadrian. She leaned in and cupped his crotch before she kissed him again.  
  
The lovely woman took her time in taking Hadrian’s clothes off completely. Arianne kissed him a couple more times and peppered his chest with more as she stripped him takened. His firm muscular chest pressing against her breasts felt amazing. Hadrian hugged Arianne closer and stroked her body and made her feel good. Her wet lips parted, to casually suck his prick into her deep, warm, hungry slit.  
  
“I want this, so badly,” Arianne breathed in his ear.  
  
Completely naked and in all his glory, Arianne laid her eyes down onto the King. She rubbed her warm pussy against his cock when she teased him.  
  
The sight of Arianne Martell straddling him pleased Hadrian completely. She looked like a goddess, but secretly, she would be acting like a whore who was thirty and ready to be ravished by the most equipped man out there. Hadrian grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto him. Hadrian rose up to kiss her on the lips and made Arianne moaned into his mouth with each nudge of her tight body down onto his.  
  
Two bodies became one. Hadrian tightened his motions and pushed Arianne down onto him. Her warm tender thighs slapped down onto him, and made a succulent sound as they connected. Hadrian pulled her down onto him and pushed her warm pussy down onto him. Her tight box clamped down onto his body.  
  
“So badly,” Arianne moaned in his ear. “Give it to me. Now!”  
  
Hadrian cupped her ass and gave it a very intense squeeze. Stars flashed through Arianne’s eyes as she rocked up and down to ride the Dragon, in more ways than one. She pressed down onto him and rocked on and down. Her warm body clutched tightly down onto him.  
  
“Cum for me, Princess.”  
  
Arianne squeezed Hadrian’s prick and did so. Her juices rained down onto his large prick. Hadrian took her breasts and gave them the worship Arianne craved. He sucked on them and made her cry out. She leaked even more of her juices down onto Hadrian’s engorged prick.  
  
“Beautiful.”  
  
As much as Arianne wanted to ride him until they both dropped, she pulled back. The juices dripping down his cock were just too much to pass up. They were succulent and glorious. Arianne leaned down and pressed her lips over him and sucked away. Her bright eyes flashed with lust the second she locked onto him.  
  
“That’s perfect,” Hadrian grunted for her. “Suck it. Suck it hard.”  
  
Arianne pressed down onto Hadrian’s prick as she shoved it all the way into her mouth. Hadrian speared his cock all the way down her throat and rocked into her mouth, with multiple deep thrusts. Arianne purred with delight.  
  
“We taste divine together, beloved,” Arianne practically purred.  
  
A wide grin spread over Hadrian’s face as he turned Arianne around. He leaned in and nibbled her ear and the back of her neck. Both of those points sent Arianne into a tizzy of pleasure. Hadrian spread her legs and sank his fingers deep into her warm, hungry gash. Two fingers, followed by three, slipped into Arianne’s warm, savory pussy. Her lips clamped down as Hadrian locked onto her and rocked her.  
  
“I’m going take you right here,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Mmmm, bend me over the side of this bed and ravish me, my king!” Arianne begged him.  
  
Hadrian had every intention to do just that. Her gates opened to reveal the heavenly invader. Hadrian’s balls swinging against her dark thighs offered a lovely tease. He leaned in and kissed her neck, to make Arianne just cry out in pleasure as Hadrian slapped up against her.  
  
“Do it!” she cried. “Inside me!”  
  
“Patience, my love!”  
  
Hadrian laid her down, prone bone on the bed, and stroked, kissed, and nibbled every inch of Arianne’s lovely skin. Her legs spread and the heat only built through her body. Intensity, as Hadrian dragged his prick down against her warm entrance and rocked up against her. She cried out as the first few inches of Hadrian’s prick teased her warm hole.  
  
Good things come to those who wait and a good thing would happen when Arianne came. Hadrian pressed up against her back and ran his fingers down her. He touched her and made her light up.  
  
Finally, finally, Hadrian entered all the way inside of Arianne. Her tight canal swallowed his cock, the very second Hadrian entered her. He rocked back and forth, and pushed his manhood deep inside of her warm body. He squeezed her hips and slammed into her, with a rapid fire flurry of thrusts. His balls swung rapidly and struck Arianne all the thighs which made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Deeper!” Arianne cried out in pleasure. “Please! Fuck me hard! Deep! Fast! Please!”  
  
Each thrust brought Hadrian deeper into Arianne’s very slick and tight canal. He rocked her back into the bed and thrust to bury into her body. Arianne clutched her lover and came. She squirted all over the place.  
  
Hadrian pulled out of her and kissed, licked, and nibbled her neck before he kissed down her back. Each kiss sent an electrified wave of energy through Arianne’s body. Hadrian pulled all the way back out of her and slid his fingers against her slick canal to drive her completely insane.  
  
“How’s that, luv?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“Soooo good!” Arianne moaned.  
  
She came all over Hadrian’s hand. Hadrian pulled out and turned Arianne over. Her legs parted and Hadrian climbed on top of him. His fingers dipped into her warm core and slipped all the way down. The twitching woman pushed her hips up into Hadrian’s hand as he pushed into her body.  
  
Two dripping hands full of her honey, Hadrian slid them into Arianne’s mouth. She savored the taste and sucked on Hadrian’s fingers. He planted numerous kisses down her jaw.  
  
Arianne ground up against her. Oh, she wanted it, and Hadrian pinned her down. Unblinkingly, Hadrian looked into her beautiful face as he drove down into her tight pussy. Her cunt ensnared his prick with a squeeze as Hadrian drove all the way down into her body.  
  
The King returned and Arianne moaned as he pushed down into her body. Hadrian’s fingers slipped down onto Arianne’s nipples and grabbed them. He leaned over and took one of them into his mouth to suck on like a nursing babe. Arianne grabbed Hadrian’s unruly mane of black hair and pushed him all the way down onto her breasts so he could noisily suck on them.  
  
“Mmmm, hmmm, ahhh!” Arianne moaned at the top of her lungs. “OOOH YES!”  
  
Hadrian slammed all the way down into the depths of her steamy hot cunt. She squeezed down onto him and Hadrian pulled out of her before hs drilled into her body. She tightened around him and Hadrian rode her to a squirting conclusion.  
  
“Almost ready,” Hadrian groaned.  
  
Arianne wrapped her legs around him and pulled Hadrian deep inside of her. His thick balls slapped against her warm thighs as Hadrian rode all the way down onto her. He slid deep against her and rocked her body with numerous thrusts to drive her completely mad with pleasure.  
  
She dragged her fingernails into his back. Hadrian did not mind. He just kept thrusting away at her with an immense force. His balls swung down and smacked Arianne down on her thighs. Hadrian pulled all the way out of her and then pushed all the way down onto her.  
  
Arianne’s eyes blazed with passion. Just as much as her wet pussy scorched when it clutched down onto Hadrian. He rode her to a conclusion and both of them reached their climax.  
  
Hadrian filled Arianne up. It had been too long since she had her man’s cum inside of her. Arianne clutched him tight and the warm seed heated up her body. Even the coldest of winter nights, this contact would lead her to explode all over him.  
  
Finally, finally, Arianne collapsed down onto the bed. Hadrian casually toyed with her breasts and planted a few kisses down the valley of them. He moved up, to kiss her succulent lips. The aftermath of sex brought a smile to Hadrian’s face as he pulled back.  
  
“Keep me warm tonight,” Arianne purred.  
  
“Of course, beloved.”  
  
The two lovers sunk into an embrace and kissed each other with mad passion. Their bodies were very close to enjoy each other throughout this evening.  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	4. Daenerys,Doreah, and Irri(7/9/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**IV(Daenerys/Doreah/Irri)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Hadrian slipped into the room where Daenerys waited for him. Dany laid, sprawled out on the bed, with nothing other than a pair of satin sheets covering her. She dropped the sheets to reveal every inch of her gorgeous body. With a smile beckoning smile, Dany motioned for Hadrian to approach her.  
  
“My King, was your journey a successful one?” Dany asked him.  
  
“Very fruitful,” Hadrian said. “And did you enjoy the two new presents I gave you?”  
  
Dany inclined her head to the side and Irri and Doreah, chained to the wall, with juices dripping down from them and marks all over their body told Harry the answer to this particular story. The moment Harry crossed the room, Dany reached in and grabbed him by the edge of his pants, sliding her hand up against it. She broke out into a devilish grin when sliding her hand all the way down his pants.  
  
“I enjoyed them, and I enjoy the other present that you’ve brought for me,” Dany said. “Hadrian, I need it.”  
  
Hadrian’s pants came down and his erect cock pushed into her. Dany, on all fours, crawled closer to Hadrian and leaned towards him. She captured his organ into her mouth. Hadrian put his hands on the back of her head and edged deeper down into her mouth.  
  
The warm mouth pleasured Hadrian all the way over. Hadrian leaned all the way in, rocking up and down into him. His cock just pushed down into her throat and allowed Dany to swallow it. She bounced up and down and pulled back. Despite her inner nature wanting a taste of Hadrian’s seed, she held back. Her tongue, swirling around, pleasured the man’s stiff pole until it throbbed almost into her mouth.  
  
“I want to undress you,” Daenrys said with a small smile.  
  
She undid Hadrian’s top and pulled it down. His muscular chest, shining in light had received Dany’s full attention. She looked over, with a grin towards the two bound women against the wall. Her seductive, silky lips moved down and teased his crotch once again.  
  
“Next time, I want you to wait for me fully clothed,” Hadrian said. “So I could unravel you, slowly. Exposing your lovely body inch by inch.”  
  
Hadrian spun Dany around and put his hands on her chest. Cupping her tightly, Hadrian squeezed her again and moved to edge a bit nearer to her ass. Her perfect ass squeezed into the palms of Hadrian’s hands. He grabbed and released it before giving Dany a spank on her rear.  
  
“As you wish my king,” Dany said. “I’m ready.”  
  
Dany’s warm lips spread to receive Hadrian. The Dragon King pushed deep into the body of his queen, rocking all the way into her. A primal cry of lust echoed throughout the room from Hadrian burying all the way inside of her body. His thick, pulsing organ stretched down into her, pushing in and then pulling out. He was almost all the way out of Dany, rubbing up against her slick lips before parting her again and pushing inside.  
  
“Always ready,” Dany said with a shiver which erupted through her body. “Please! Deeper!”  
  
Hadrian squeezed her nipples and pushed harder into her body. He pulled out of Dany and slapped her ass with his cock. Her fine cheeks jiggled and Hadrian pulled her in. Another slam and the Dragon King rode the lovely woman from behind with her rear bouncing and swaying through each touch.  
  
“Yes, I know you’re always ready,” Hadrian said. “Such a willing woman. You will be blessed with me, my Queen.”  
  
A heavier pace had been picked up. Hadrian worked into her. The Dragon King and the Dragon Queen reached closer. Hadrian let Dany go and cum all over his cock.  
  
“Would your servants be worthy of tasting my cock after it’s been in you?”  
  
“They were very willing earlier, so yes,” Dany said.  
  
She got a bit of a breath. Doreah and Irri released from the walls with a snap. The two women crawled on top of the bed. Both of them met in the middle and smothered Hadrian’s head with a long and sensual kiss. Their eyes, bulging in pleasure increased with their tongues. They moved up and down.  
  
“Master, can you grace us with your fingers as you fuck our Queen?” Doreah asked him.  
  
“You’ve earned the right.”  
  
Hadrian brought both of the women up to harvest their bodies of tantric energy. They shuddered from the orgasm. Doreah and Irri crawled on either side of Dany. Their eager worshipping of her body caused the fair-haired woman to break out into a loud cry.  
  
A thick cock pushed against Dany’s eager to receive pussy. He squeezed her tight and slid deep into her. Balls deep and very hard into her. Hadrian tightened his arms around her and pushed all the way inside, riding her with vigorous motions from behind.  
  
Remembered his promise to their two slaves, Hadrian pushed his fingers deep into Doreah and did the same to Irri. They cried out in pleasure the faster Hadrian put into her.  
  
“Save it for my breasts, My King!”  
  
Hadrian understood Dany’s idea and rode both of them near to an orgasm. Dany lost her balance first and Hadrian allowed her to cum. The moment she finished off on him, he flipped her over. Doreah and Irri licked the breasts of their Queen, and got her cleavage nice and slick.  
  
The Dragon King pushed his throbbing length between Dany’s breasts and pushed all the way. She rose up, capturing his cock into her mouth while sucking very hard. Hadrian pulled out and pushed into her breasts. His not so subtle grabs of them reminded Dany of where she wanted him to finish.  
  
Dany’s warm tits squeezed Hadrian’s length. His balls smacked against her with a loud sound. The passion, the fire in Dany’s eyes only increased the deeper Hadrian shoved into her chest. Her intense worked back and forth. Hadrian pushed her breasts together and rode away.  
  
“Closer, please,” Dany said.  
  
The two lovely slaves drooled for it as well. Hadrian was about ready to lose his seed all over Dany’s breasts.  
  
The Sorcerer once known in a past existence as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, worked faster against her. Dany squeezed against him and longed for him.  
  
The thirst finally had been fulfilled. Hadrian busted his load all over Dany’s tits and soaked them. Dany shook all over the bed from Hadrian draining his balls all over her breasts.  
  
Large blasts of white seed rained down from the heavens on her. They covered Dany and made her breasts just shine in vibrant light.  
  
“Clean your Queen up,” Hadrian said.  
  
“You heard your King.”  
  
Doreah and Irri did not need any further instructions past a small gesture. They took Dany’s breasts into their mouth and sucked the seed off of it. Some of the seed spilled down Dany’s body and the two loyal servants moved down to lick it off. Doreah’s tongue swirled the seed from Dany’s tight stomach while Irri sucked on her thighs to make sure she got every single drop in.  
  
Their reward came due to the Dragon King’s fingers. They turned around after finishing with Dany. Irri deep throated his cock, her rosy lips sealing him up while Doreah played with his balls and sucked on them. The two servants got the Dragon King to his full size, to the point where Irri gagged on his cock. He rode her mouth and left her to fall back onto the bed.  
  
Sitting up, Dany crawled into position onto Hadrian. Their two bodies moved in, touching each other. Hadrian ran his finger down Dany and squeezed her backside. Her hot loins pushed up against his thick cock, coming inches away from engulfing him inside of her.  
  
Dany impaled herself down onto the divine rod of her King. Her eyes locked onto him. Sensual desire flooded her when moving up and down.  
  
“Let it all loose,” Hadrian said. “You don’t have to hold back with me.”  
  
The blood of Daenerys Targaryen boiled with lust. She grabbed Hadrian’s shoulder with all of the force she could muster and drove all the way down onto him. Hadrian picked up the pace, his fingers edging her further to the breaking point. Dany clutched him tight and released Hadrian with several pumps.  
  
Every time Hadrian entered her warm tight hold, she put him through the paces. He leaned up and she dropped down onto him.  
  
“One more time,” Hadrian breathed.  
  
Dany clutched onto him and came one more time along with her. Her king really pushed her limits. His hands never left her body. They just moved to different points. She returned the fire, scratching up his back. It may have healed instantly, but it was the thought which counted in their mind.  
  
Her tightening core released juices onto Hadrian. Hadrian pushed her back against the edge of the bed and held her hips. Slamming into her, Dany pushed her hips up to meet him. Her legs, pressing up against Hadrian’s hips, allowed him spear her insides.  
  
“Harry!” she cried out.  
  
Dany pushed her luck and squeezed him a little bit harder. The powerful sorcerer worked her inner core with faster pulsing thrusts. Her thighs, ached hard from his balls.  
  
The desire of draining every last drop of his seed into her body compelled Dany and moved her forward.  
  
“Yes, my love,” Hadrian breathed.  
  
“Don’t stop, until I pass out,” Dany said. “Please, and even then…..”  
  
“Don’t worry, you won’t until I want you too.”  
  
Hadrian put Dany on her back and slammed into her body. She had been fucked before the watchful and hungry eyes of two of her their little sex pets. Doreah and Irri watched, patiently, hoping they would get their turn of being driven down into the Mattress once Hadrian had his fill of the Queen.  
  
Dany grabbed on tight. She was fully aware of the lust emitting from the two women. Since bonding with Hadrian, Dany sensed the arousal of other women, and she also sensed when other women, even without Hadrian was present, had been in lust because of him. Hadrian taught her how to turn it off, if she ever wanted peace of mind.  
  
The main idea was Dany did not want to turn it off. She wanted to feel other women as completely mad with their lust towards Hadrian as she would.  
  
Which made their encounters more like a cool refreshing drink after a very hot day. The blur of Hadrian’s hips worked harder into her.  
  
The number of orgasms, even Hadrian lost count. It must have ranged into several dozens. He pushed a little bit of energy into Dany, which gave her both energy and made her cock hungry. Hadrian transferred the tantric magic from her arousal and stimulated Doreah and Irri who threw their hips back. Their delicious bodies melted underneath the handsome sorcerer’s assaults.  
  
Dany held on tight for the ride. She could feel something rise into her. The need to have him inside of her, the need to be taken, the need to be bred. The need for Hadrian to claim her over and over again. Every time Dany thought she was spent, Hadrian used his wonderful abilities.  
  
“Time for the big finish,” Hadrian said. “You might be out for a while after this.”  
  
“Tend to your King’s needs until I wake,” Dany told the two slaves.  
  
They nodded, licking their lips very unsubtly, and Hadrian took his time to fill Dany up. The weight of his balls, about ready to burst, slapped down onto her thighs. Rock hard balls, ready to fill her. Dany wrapped up Hadrian tighter and the gorgeous woman bucked her hips up to meet him and make sure he drove all the way in.  
  
Hadrian reared back and speared her emptying his balls into her. Dany’s stomach swelled and the sheer force which he ejaculated inside of her caused her to cum hard and pass out. The last few ounces of strength squeezed and drained Hadrian’s seed out of his cock.  
  
“Irri, kneel here. Doreah, bend over over there.”  
  
The two slaves took their positions and performed their duties. Hadrian spanked Doreah and shoved his cock into Irri’s opening mouth to allow her to suck his juices off.  
  
They hailed their King.  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(5 and 6) on July 16th, 2020.**


	5. Harry/Ros and Harry/Daenerys/Arianne

**V(Harry/Ros and Harry/Daenerys/Arianne)**  
 **  
**A buxom redhead waited patiently for the touch and the contract she craved for a long time. To most of the outside world, Ros was a prostitute, which was true. However, covertly, she was much more. A spy to the Dragon, passing information onto him. There were plenty who let their guards down around her, due to perhaps assuming she had been an ignorant whore, who would not comprehend their secrets.  
  
But, Ros had been trained well thanks to her master. Who visited her in the night, under the guise of a traveler. Technically dead to the outside world, Ros scoffed at their ignorance. The Dragon would never die.  
  
“You’ve done well, my dear,” Hadrian said.  
  
“As always,” Ros said. “You deserve only my best work….in every sense of the word.”  
  
Hadrian offered Ros a potion as her payment and she doubted it with one gulp. It restored her purity, at least physically speaking, while giving her the sex drive of a succubus. Which she needed, if she hoped to face off with the Dragon. Ros’s eyes clouded over with lust and she grabbed Hadrian by the shoulders, before smashing her lips onto him with a very intense kiss.  
  
The Dragon King smiled when he moved his hands down onto Ros’s backside and cupped it. She moaned very hungrily at his touch. Her breasts almost spilled out of her top, demanding to be touched and to be toyed with. Hadrian carefully helped herself to Ros’s ample chest, both of these lovely breasts spilling out for his consumption and his touch. He squeezed them and made Ros hungrily moan at him. His fingers darted over her.  
  
Ros found his cock, easily freeing it from the confines of it. Long, thick, and mouth-watering, and Ros prided herself of not laughing at some of her other clients. She had a good deal of self control not to demean those who would not stand up to the Dragon. Her top came off exposing her breasts and Ros dropped down to her knees.  
  
Ros’s glorious tits engulfed Hadrian’s cock. The gorgeous redhead looked Hadrian straight in the eye, servicing him with her big knockers. Up and down, her tits slid, bringing Hadrian closer into her mountains of chest. Hadrian grabbed tight onto her tights and pushed on in, groaning with each fluid motion. Hadrian could feel something set his loins ablaze with pleasure.  
  
“These are perfect.”  
  
“Mmm, even better with your cum just splattered all over them,” Ros said to him.  
  
Ros pumped her tits up and down at all of the right places. She enveloped Hadrian within her breasts and released him. The hunger coursing through her eyes and the pleasure dancing over her body could not be denied. Ros aimed to get all of his cum splattered all over her tits.  
  
The ball-draining beauty worked up and down, jerking him off with her tits. Hadrian leaned in, sliding his cock in between her. He enjoyed the world class tit fucking like it was no one’s business.  
  
One last slam of Hadrian’s cock and he fired. The gorgeous redhead received an explosion of cum. It fired all over her chest and hit her face with an intense release. She untapped the precious resource, catching it on her tongue.  
  
Ros pulled Hadrian away from her chest, slowly stroking his cock. She swirled her tongue eagerly and greedily around the head and popped him all the way into her mouth. Her suction increased with Hadrian putting his hands on the back of her head and plowing inside of her mouth.  
  
Cum covered tits slapped against Hadrian’s thighs with increased fury the deeper Ros took him into her mouth. Hadrian leaned down and slid his hands against the back of her head, driving his cock all the way down into her accomodating mouth. Her throat stuffed with his cock made her hunger for even more.  
  
“You like my balls filling up and smashing against your chin, don’t you, my pet?”  
  
Ros pulled out to address her master.  
  
“Yes, master, I love your cock….mmmpph...every inch….of it!”  
  
Ros slurped him loudly with each word and pumped him with her head. Hadrian stood out full attention. She slapped his cock against her face, giggling slightly.  
  
Hadrian spun Ros around and relieved her of the rest of her clothes. The fiery woman, dripping with pleasure, ended up getting three fingers into her cunt as a taste. While Hadrian kneaded her ass as a little preview of what was to come. And more magical touches spread over Ros’s body inflaming her like her.  
  
With other men, it was strictly business. With Hadrian, their encounters were just pleasure. Hadrian teased her opening for a long time until releasing Ros.  
  
Then without warning, Hadrian slammed his big cock into her tight tunnel. Ros screamed in pleasure from Hadrian driving his superior cock into her hungry body.  
  
Hadrian grabbed ahold of Ros’s body and stuffed her with multiple deep thrusts. He pulled almost all the way out of her, touching the tip of his cock against her warm entrance before rearing back and jamming himself into her hard. Ros cried out with increased pleasure from Hadrian working her body. Movements pushed him into her, rocking her up and down, back and forth. Hadrian stuffed Ros until her tight pussy clamped down onto his cock, squeezing the hell out of him.  
  
He held her up and she clenched him hard. Hadrian, without breaking his momentum spun Ros around. Her bouncing breasts hit him in the face. Ros tightened her legs around him and rode him vigorously. Her firm ass smacking up against his balls with each movement.  
  
The inside of Ros’s body felt a passion, a hunger. The only thing which could feed it thrust into her. Hadrian groped her body and channeled energy through her bouncing breasts. Her crotch, set aflame with passion, clutched down onto Hadrian and released him.  
  
“Yes,” Ros murmured in his ear.  
  
Hadrian worked Ros completely down on his tool. Keep going, don’t stop. Hadrian grabbed onto her ass and released it from the palm of his hand.  
  
The depths Hadrian pushed into her made her tight pussy wrap around him and release his thick cock. The pleasure just bubbled through her body until she released her fluids in waves. Ros saturated his cock from the tip all the way down to the base, draining her fluids down upon him.  
  
“Yes,” Ros murmured in his ear. “YES!”  
  
Ros grabbed onto him tightly and rode herself to an intense orgasm. Her body had been shaking and she needed a moment to break.  
  
The Dragon had her on her back, legs spread in the air. Hadrian pressed down into her tits and groped them. He waved his hand and Ros swallowed the gift which had been left on her tits. Clean, although a bit sweaty, Hadrian dove down into Ros’s tits and inhaled her fleshy globes into his mouth.  
  
Ros put her hand on the back of her master’s head to encourage him. He drove as deep into her tits as he did into her wet pussy. Hadrian leaned on in, thrusting as far into Ros as possible. He deepened the thrusts, putting himself further and further into her body.  
  
She came hard. No more words, just deep breaths. Her pussy squeezed onto Hadrian, flooding his thick cock with her juices.  
  
Ros bit down on her lip and took a deep breath. Hadrian pulled out of her, and climbed up to slide his wet cock into the stunning redhead’s mouth. Hadrian face-fucked her vigorously. With each hungrily slurp, Ros tasted more of her juices.  
  
Oil appeared in the palm of Hadrian’s hand and he pulled out of her mouth. Ros’s ass had been well oiled, along with his cock. Ros bit on her lip and looked him into her eye.  
  
“I love when you take my ass for the first time all over again, Master,” she breathed. “Stuff your little pet slut with your cock. Make me walk funny for the next week!”  
  
Hadrian smiled and slammed deep into Ros’s anus. Always a treat, as she had control of her anal muscles to squeeze and milk his balls out of her. Hadrian flickered his fingers against Ros’s nipples and clutched them tight. He pushed onto her holding her body.  
  
The main event centered around Ros’s ass and how hard Hadrian fucked it. He intended to unload into Ros’s perfectly snug hole and push himself deep into as hard as he could. His fingers just brushed in and pulled her in, sinking his cock all the way into her ass.  
  
Ros’s eyes flooded over. It almost felt like Hadrian penetrated both of her holes at once with how hard he was going with her. Each orgasm resulted in a mini explosion through her body. Hadrian picked up the pace and slammed into Ros’s body. Going deep into her ass, balls deep, all the way into her.  
  
“Master!” Ros moaned.  
  
“Yes, my pet, just release yourself for me,’ Hadrian said. “You might give yourself to others for your career, but you know who you truly belong to.”  
  
Ros closed her eyes and let out a passionate cry. Hadrian switched from fucking her ass to plowing her deep pussy and then back inside of her ass. Upon every orgasm, the Dragon switched which hole he plundered into. Sweat spilled down every single inch of her body.  
  
A smile moved as Hadrian feasted off of Ros’s lust. She deserved a reward and a constant stream of mind numbing orgasms rewarded Ros very well.  
  
“You want my cum in your pussy or in your ass?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“In my ass, please,” Ros breathed. “This time at least.”  
  
Hadrian grabbed a hold of the redhead’s glorious rear and plowed deep inside. Her ass jiggling with each thrust was simply hypnotic and Hadrian could not get ahold of her, plowing inside of her tight ass from behind. Each leaning motion put him all the way inside of her until finally he came hard inside her ass.  
  
His thrusting cock buried blast after blast of seed inside of her tight anus. He picked up the pace, driving all the way inside of her until Hadrian emptied every single drop from his balls into her willing anus.  
  
Hadrian cupped Ros’s ass one more time and slapped it to a soft cry. She pulled back and smiled, showing Hadrian the cum leaking from her ass.  
  
“I’ll be counting down the moments until our next meeting, my lord,” Ros said.  
  
Hadrian smiled and kissed Ros. She happily returned it and smiled. If one did not know better, they might assume Ros was drunk.  
  
She fell back into the silken sheets, eagerly awaiting her next encounter with the Dragon King.

* * *

  
Two lovely women leaned in and planted their lips on Hadrian’s turn with each other. Daenerys and Arianne joined him. His Queen’s explored every inch of Hadrian’s body, coming around his strong muscular chest and running their fingers down his abs with glee on them.  
  
They came to a conclusion of where they were going to go next. Arianne slipped Hadrian’s balls between her lips and sucked on it. Dany’s beautiful lips wrapped around Hadrian’s tool while she bobbed up and down on it, sucking it quite vigorously. She made a hell of a delightful sound when popping her lips around Hadrian when slurping and releasing his manhood.  
  
“Perfect,” Hadrian groaned.  
  
The two lovely beauties took turns worshipping his cock and balls. His hands grasped Dany’s fair blonde hair and Arianne’s dark hair. He took turns pushing his prick into their opened mouths and made them cry out in pleasure the faster he edged down their throats. Oh, it felt so good to feel his prick ensnared between their warm and silky lips. He continued to alternate, from one to the other, as they slurped on him.  
  
Dany and Arianne came all the way up and slurped on his cock. The two shared a smoldering kiss at the tip of it and sucked on him. Their eyes, flooded with lust, only increased. Arianne slid down his pole and sucked it, as Dany pressed down onto his body.  
  
“Closer,” Hadrian grunted. “Let me help you.”  
  
Hadrian grabbed the back of Dany’s head and shoved it down. Watching her gag on his cock was hot. So hot that Arianne grabbed his balls and squeezed them. She made a few fondling motions, up and down to thrill him. She sucked on them briefly as Hadrian throat-fucked Dany.  
  
“They’re so full,” Arianne cooed. “They’ll be down her throat. How do you like that?”  
  
Oh, Dany liked it a lot. She loved worshipping every inch of her King’s cock. It edged down between her lips and spiked into her throat. She let out a very intense moan the faster Hadrian’s prick drove all the way down her throat. His swinging balls hit her at the proper angle and slapped her on the chin to drive her completely wild. She pulled back and licked his tool to make it nice and dripping well.  
  
Finally, finally, the balls tightened, and Hadrian bottomed out in Dany’s throat. He allowed his cum to spurt all the way out, rapidly spilling seed spurt after seed spurt down Dany’s throat. Hadrian bottomed out in her mouth and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
The cum dribbled down Dany’s throat. Arianne pulled her back and then kissed her on the mouth. The two shared the cum with a hot kiss just increasing the faster their tongues danced together. Hadrian ran his fingers down the bodies of both of these beauties and spread their legs far and wide to finger them hard.  
  
The moment Dany fell back onto the bed, Arianne spread her legs and licked her. This allowed Hadrian full access to the wonders of Arianne Martell’s body. His hands skimmed down every inch of her.  
  
“You’re nice and ready for me, and so am I.”  
  
Arianne gasped. Her breath struck Dany in all of the right places and made her hips just jump up. Hadrian closed down into her and slid his cock against her slick walls. He edged, a bit closer towards her, the warmth of her walls just collapsed around him the second Hadrian edged against her.  
  
The well endowed king pushed himself into Arianne’s body and stuffed her completely. Her dusky skin, shimmering with sweat, looked so tasty. Hadrian leaned in and cupped Arianne’s breasts and pushed into her. He rode her through a very intense orgasm. Arianne clutched, milked, and begged, begged for an explosion inside of her body. Hadrian swung his balls back and forth and drove her completely wild.  
  
Dany threw her hips back into Arianne’s mouth the deeper her tongue drove down. Oh, it was just a little bit more and she would have it. Her mind shut down and Dany just allowed her mind to dictate where they were heading next. Her fingers clasped onto the back of the lovely woman who ate her out.  
  
A grunting thrust and Hadrian rode out Arianne’s body. Her tight crevice wrapped around him tightly and squeezed him with a fluid pump. Another series of pumps and Hadrian rode out her body a little bit more.  
  
Both women took a second to come down from their latest orgasms. Hadrian positioned them on their hands and knees and got a good look at their gorgeous bodies. Their skin shimmered in the moonlight.  
  
“Show your devotion to each other,” Hadrian said.  
  
Dany took the first step and turned her head before pressing her lips onto Arianne’s. The hot taste of her fellow queen brought a stir of lust through Dany’s loins. Hadrian pressed his fingers against them and rocked their bodies, with several deep pumps of his cock. He had them right where he wanted to.  
  
Once again, the familiar cradle of Dany’s pussy brought Hadrian deep inside of her. He groaned when he filled up Dany and made her just cry out in pleasure.  
  
Not to leave Arianne out in the cold, Hadrian filled her up with his fingers. He slammed repeatedly inside of her and drove her completely to the brink of pleasure. Those hands worked their magic just as well as Hadrian’s organ did. He pressed down into her body with multiple thrusts. He sped up, and got a little bit quicker in his thrusts which drove Hadrian completely into her body.  
  
“Oooh, my king!” Dany moaned. “You fill me up so much.”  
  
Hadrian alternated between filling up both of his gorgeous Queens. He went from Dany to Arianne. His balls swung back and forth and repeatedly struck them at all of the right angles. He knew precisely the right buttons to hit to make them both cum.  
  
Arianne found herself just lost in the actions of her king. Every time he entered her, it just rocked her body. She could feel his hands everywhere that they needed to be and most importantly at every place she wanted. Hadrian briefly gave her full focus and grabbed her onto hips while driving into her body. His hands roamed endlessly and freely onto her breasts. He pinned Arianne on the bed and rocked into her body.  
  
With a predatory smile, Dany laid in wait. The lack of attention given to her was something which was not lost upon her. Those fingers just slid into the perfect position and drove Dany completely over the edge. Her hips moved back and forth as Hadrian now focused on her.  
  
All to pull Dany up onto his lap as Arianne recovered and bring her down onto his cock. The Dragon King’s endowment filled her up completely. Dany snapped herself back and just rocked her.  
  
“The position I deserve to be in,” Dany moaned. “Riding this cock.”  
  
She would have plenty of competition for this prime spot. A man such as Hadrian was in high demand towards many women, of various backgrounds. However, Dany intended to show to Hadrian why she commanded the lion’s share of his attention.  
  
Hadrian grabbed onto Dany’s magnificent ass and brought her down onto his cock. Each bounce caused her thighs to ripple around him. She squeezed down onto his cock and milked him while she brought Hadrian’s face down onto her breasts. Hadrian sucked on her nipples very intensely.  
  
“That’s perfect,” Dany breathed in his ear. “Cum for me, my king.”  
  
The tightening of Hadrian’s balls caused him to close in. He slid deep into Dany’s warm core and pumped his thick cock all the way inside of her. He would be close, she could feel it.  
  
Hadrian pushed Dany onto the back, her legs wrapped tightly around him. Each thrust brought his manhood deeper into Dany. He motioned for Arianne to climb into position. And she did, on Dany’s face. Arianne’s warm thighs wrapped around Dany’s face. She sucked and slurped every last drop of juices which came from Arianne.  
  
One more push and the feeling of orgasm just visited Hadrian. He buried himself inside of Dany while he felt up and stroked her amazing legs. A gasp came the faster Hadrian pumped his tool deep into Dany’s body. Her tight walls closed around him.  
  
“Closer,” Hadrian said.  
  
“She wants it, I can feel how much she wants it!” Arianne said. “That cum craving slut!”  
  
Arianne’s voice hit a high point as Dany drove down into her body. The Dragon King picked up the pace and slammed deep into her body while riding her to the breaking point. His balls slapped and this time, he could not hold back. His loins tightened and Hadrian’s orgasm was here.  
  
He slammed down into Dany and filled her body with a rush of warm cum. The seed continued to spill inside of her body the faster Hadrian rose up and fell down into her. Arianne and Hadrian took turns in squeezing Dany’s nipples while he rocked back and forth into her body.  
  
The flood of cum oozing out of the body of Daenerys Targaryen made her blinded with pleasure. Arianne’s warm tongue darted down the second Hadrian came out.  
  
Hadrian leaned in to Arianne and kissed her body while Arianne and Dany laid in a sixty-nine position. Their tongues raced to pleasure each other with rapid fire intense motions which grew even more so.  
  
The second they both came, Hadrian pulled Arianne back. Arianne’s face lowered into Dany’s pussy and Hadrian sank into her from behind.  
  
Arianne began to milk a load out of Hadrian, thicker and more juicy than the one which Hadrian put into Dany. All while cleaning Dany’s pussy of the same load.  
  
Hadrian just smiled. He indulged his Queens with orgasms on this evening, until they could not take any more. Thankfully, with the desire to one up each other, Arianne and Dany would last to a night.  
  
The tight clutching of Arianne’s pussy around him and the lovely squirming of her body showed he was in for a hell of a night. With Dany’s eyes locked onto him the bonus. It showed she was not done with him yet.  
  
And neither was Hadrian. He edged closer to fill the warm snug paradise of Arianne with every drop of seed he could muster.  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	6. Harry/Osha and Harry/Arianne/Catelyn)

**VI(Harry/Osha and Harry/Arianne/Catelyn)**   
****

* * *

**  
**On her knees, on the ground, in front of the one true power. Many women were in disbelief until they bowed before him and yet, with every inch shoving down into her mouth, Osha believed in the Dragon and believed in his might. The wilding choked on his cock.  
  
She would not bend through. If elegant women who would put themselves into hysterics by chipping a nail could take his cock, then Osha would as well. Hadrian put his hands on the back of the head of the woman who loudly and expertly popped around his thickness. Hadrian picked up the pace, edging all the way down her throat.  
  
“Do you believe the stories of me now?” Hadrian asked.  
  
Hadrian forced her down just that little bit more. Osha hungered for his cock. The scent of him just drove the wildling purely to madness. Hadrian pushed all the way down her throat and rode her mouth. Her face screwed up into intensity and Hadrian rode away on the inside of her mouth.  
  
Osha endeavored to be more active in this encounter and grabbed ahold of Hadrian’s balls. With a steady squeeze, Osha grabbed onto it. Her hand, enveloping and releasing Hadrian pleasured him. Hadrian leaned forward. The balls, full enough to seed every single woman North of the wall enticed Osha like no one could explain. She squeezed the thick, swollen testicles and leaned back.  
  
The divine gift of the one true power shot down Osha’s throat. He died, he came back, multiple times in the story was. Whispers spread on both sides of the wall that the Dragon bent Death at his whim. The truth of the matter had not been verified one way or another.  
  
The skilled sorcerer fired his seed down Osha’s throat. She pulled away from him and licked him clean.  
  
“I thank you for this blessing,” she said with a pop of her lips.  
  
“We’re not done,” Hadrian said.  
  
Hadrian picked up Osha and ripped her clothes until she was nude from the waist down. The thick strands of hair covering her pussy wrapped around Haddrian’s hair when he went inside of her. Her wet walls begged for attention. A finger or two or more. Hadrian edged closer towards her and allowed himself to tease Osha’s pussy.  
  
“They say Freefolk pussy can squeeze the cum out of a dead man,” Hadrian said. “But, I’m far from dead, aren’t I?”  
  
Osha nodded and the cool air blew across her breasts. Winter may be coming, but the fact she was as well warmed up Osha. The only thing sustaining her out in this environment was the heat radiating from the Dragon King’s body. Hadrian pushed down into her.  
  
The former Chosen One of the wandwavers spread his hands all over Osha’s body. He squeezed her thighs and released her. Osha bucked her hips back and her pussy, aching for attention, swung back and forth. Hadrian captured her clit between his fingers and with a swipe, sent the energy through her body.  
  
“Fuck me!”  
  
Those words were said as a challenge, as a demand, and at the same time, as a pleading request. Hadrian ran his hands all over Osha’s toned body. Athletic and gorgeous, although untamed, Hadrian lined up his thick cock against her. His fingers parted her wet pussy.  
  
“Try not to pass out the moment I enter you,” Hadrian said. “Otherwise, I would think you belong on the other side of the wall.”  
  
Osha glared back at him with both anger and lust. Against the tree, nails digging against it, Hadrian had her pinned down. The heat of the Dragon’s muscular frame the only thing which prevented Osha from sustaining the bitter cold. Yet, she could never be cold without him warming her body.  
  
His thick cock penetrated her. Deep, and powerful thrusts slammed all the way into her body. Osha clutched her legs around him and pulled Hadrian almost all the way inside of her.  
  
“Only half,” Hadrian said.  
  
“More!” she yelled. “More!”  
  
Punctuating her words with a loud scratch on his back, Hadrian indulged Osha in her desires. He put his hips into her and thrust into her. He worked into her, pushing into her.  
  
All the way in, his impossible cock all the way inside her tight body. Osha clawed onto his skin to the point where she was sure it would rip him apart. Rip apart a weak, soft man, but the Dragon was anything but weak and soft. He drove all the way into her.  
  
Osha leaned in, willing to worship at the Dragon’s altar at any time. The powerful thrusts penetrated Hadrian inside of her body. The faster he went, the more Osha squeezed him. Her entire body, flooding with pleasure, just sized up. With Hadrian leaning all the way into her and clamping onto him from behind.  
  
“Cum for me,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “Cum for me hard.”  
  
Osha let out her passionate cry. Her nails sunk into Hadrian’s neck while he pushed all the way inside of her. The Dragon’s intense thrusts deepened and he buried inside of her.  
  
He controlled her body. Osha felt like her impulse control, not she had much to begin with, was not hers anymore. It belonged to the enchanting emerald eyed sorcerer. His manhood, no his godhood, penetrated Osha all the way inside. He stretched her out upon each thrust.  
  
The tightening of Osha’s hungry pussy craved Hadrian to work inside of her. Hadiran picked up the pace and squeezed her nipples. Osha let her body fall into cascading waves of pleasure. No matter how many times Hadrian slammed into her and there were many, she kept taking him. Kept taking him to the depths and several steps beyond.  
  
The one true power drove all the way inside of her. Osha’s legs almost buckled from underneath her. In a flash, Hadrian held them up and plowed her up against the tree. The bark cracking up against her back from Hadrian’s endless thrusting inside of her body.  
  
“So close,” Hadrian breathed in her. “Hold back at your peril.”  
  
Osha had to give it her all. The heat warmed her body, despite the evidence of the cool showing on her rock hard nipples. Hadrian sucked them hard and made Osha’s entire body just intensify with more lust burning through her. Hadrian picked up the pace and slammed so far into Osha she was screaming in endless pleasure.  
  
“I won’t hold back, not with this fucking cock!” Osha yelled. “SO PERFECT!”  
  
Hadrian picked up the pace and slapped his balls against her body.  
  
“Good, you’re about to be blessed,’ Hadrian said. “Look into my eyes and will yourself to stay away through this.”  
  
Osha did as he requested. She did not want to miss what was about to come for the word. His balls, bloated and powerful, repeatedly hit her at all of the right points. Osha wrapped herself around Hadrian and squeezed him to the breaking point. Her soft, silky walls slid down onto his pole and put him all the way down onto her.  
  
“I’m going to seed you,” Hadrian said to Osha. “Ready yourself.”  
  
Osha readied herself. She tightened around Hadrian. Never once forgetting to match his motions, Osha leaned in. She milked him dry, with her tight and hungry walls. She almost slammed back against him with a primal fury before Hadrian held her up against the tree.  
  
She came one more time before Hadrian bottomed out inside of her body. The tension in his balls burst and Hadrian with a fluid motion spilled his seed all the way inside of Osha. Her hot insides, squeezing and releasing him, took every single last drop of cum.  
  
“Perfect, am I right?” Hadrian asked her.  
  
“Yes,” Osha breathed heavily. “You just beyond anything I expected.”  
  
Even after the Dragon’s body left direct contact from her, Osha still warmed up. Hadrian edged her mouth close to his dripping cock and Osha attacked with lips which could suck moisture out of the driest object. Louding, making sure his balls pushed forward against her face.  
  
With Hadrian hard, dripping and erect, Osha turned around and rubbed her thighs against his cock. She tested her lock as much as possible prior to the moment where Hadrian shoved her up against the nearest stomp and fucked her like a wild animal.  
  
The fury which he assaulted her pussy along with the heat radiating from her body left Osha with the impression the Dragon King earned his name very well. He filled her and never once ran out of juice despite the relentless fucking.  
  
Hadrian fucked Osha until she had been completely spent, with a stomach fit to burst with how much seed he spilled into her.

* * *

  
Two extremely gorgeous women joined Hadrian in his bed. Arianne and Catelyn took turns kissing Hadrian. Hadrian wrapped his arms around Catelyn’s waist and pulled her in tightly. Her breasts pressed against Hadrian’s strong chest as the two of them made out.  
  
Arianne kissed down the strong and muscular abs of the Dragon and savored him, every last second of him. His throbbing cock stuck up and proud in the air. Arianne moved over to worship her king, her wet mouth wrapping around him as the beautiful women moved down.  
  
Catelyn smiled and slid back, with multiple kisses on Hadrian. Those kisses grew closer to the point of his balls. Two throbbing sacks of meaty flesh stook out and Catelyn took them into her mouths.  
  
The two gorgeous women pleasured Hadrian’s nether regions. Arianne brought her mouth all the way down on Hadrian’s cock and deep-throated him. Catelyn fondled and sucked his balls.  
  
“So, full,” Catelyn said. “They’ve brought me beautiful daughters and they can do the same to you. They will do the same to you.”  
  
A nice thought for Arianne to be perfectly honest. She kept inhaling Hadrian’s prick and allowing him all the way down into her throat. His skilled hands roamed against the back of her head and throat fucked Arianne with added glee. The hot moans continued the faster Arianne drove down.  
  
“Closer,” Hadrian said.  
  
Speed up a little bit and take that throbbing hard prick all the way down her throat. Arianne let out a hungry moan the faster her lips drove all the way down and she released it with a succulent and loud pop which only got louder the more she pleasured Hadrian’s big thick pole between her lips.  
  
Finally, Hadrian gripped Arianne tight and creamed the fact of her throat. The warm juices just slid all the way into her mouth. Catelyn helpfully milked away at Hadrian’s balls and sent blast after blast of warm cum just firing into her willing and very able throat.  
  
“Don’t forget to share, my love.”  
  
Arianne smiled and for her enjoy, she pressed lips against Catelyn’s. Catelyn’s enjoyed the kiss and enjoyed the sharing of cum between the two of them. The cum of the one true power, the Dragon King, swapped between two of them. Their bodies sizzled. Need racked every single inch of these two beauties. With Hadrian edging against them and pushing his fingers into their warm cores.  
  
“Perfect,” Hadrian groaned.  
  
It was just a question which one of them wanted it more. Catelyn pressed her body against Arianne. Hadrian lightly and skillfully stroked their wet openings to light them up with pleasure. The faster Hadrian moved his fingers into them, the more they cried in pleasure.  
  
“Ready for my cock,” Hadrian said.  
  
Hadrian pushed into Arianne first. Her greedy pussy locked on tight onto Hadrian’s swollen organ as he pushed into her. He put his hands on her back and slid all the way into her with multiple thrusts. Those balls hit her on the thighs the faster he drove into her.  
  
“Yes,” Arianne moaned. “Yes!”  
  
The finger of Hadrian flickered across Catelyn’s sensitive clit. Cat’s writhing body, aided by Arianne sucking on the lovely MILF’s tits, made Hadrian just rocke a little bit deeper inside of Arianne. He pushed forward and cupped Arianne’s right tit while Catelyn sucked on her left.  
  
“Both of you are going to cum. Perfect.”  
  
The two lovely women cried for their King. Arianne more vocally than Catelyn, despite having a mouth full of breast. Hadrian’s fingers edged all the way over Arianne’s body and sent her into a spasming fit of pleasure the faster Hadrian rocked her entire world.  
  
“And one more time,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “Perfect.”  
  
They both came again, with Hadrian rocking them a little bit quicker. He rode all the way into Arianne and took her body for a pleasure trip.  
  
The second Hadrian pulled out of Arianne, Catelyn nudged her body. Arianne rolled over on the bed. Catelyn wore a predatory smile and pounced on top of Hadrian. The throbbing hard cock of her lover pushed against Cat’s warm slit. Her legs spread to accommodate the girth which was fixing to spike into her body.  
  
Catelyn cast one impish smile in the direction of Arianne.  
  
“Just ensuring he remains nice and warm for you.”  
  
And without another word, Catelyn descended all the way down onto Hadrian’s prick and took him as deep into her body as humanly possible. Catelyn locked her legs around Hadrian’s hips and edged, a bit deeper down onto him. Oh, yes, the moisture of her wet walls just collapsed around Hadrian as she rocked back and forth. She very vigorously pounded her pussy down onto his cock with several fluid motions.  
  
“Perfect,” Catelyn breathed in his ear. “Absolutely….magnificent!”  
  
Catelyn drove down onto him and smashed her wet pussy down onto him. She was very knowing of a hungry looking Arianne viewing the scene just a few feet away. Arianne moved over and Catelyn leaned back to toy with her center with a few strokes.  
  
“Time for you to cum,” Hadrian said. “Just feel it and remember there’s nothing that can make you feel this good.”  
  
Oh, Catelyn knew. She knew a whole lot. Her walls clamped down onto Hadrian and milked away at them quite vigorously. The thrusting buried Hadrian’s prick deep into her warm and snug hole the faster he rocked into her body. Catelyn hung on for the ride and tried to get him.  
  
So close, yet so far. Something about Hadrian renewed her youth and passion. Catelyn collapsed down to the bed. A wicked smile plastered upon her face. Everything in her life had been put on hold just to enjoy this moment and enjoy everything Hadrian had to do for her.  
  
Arianne crawled up the bed and slid her tongue between Catelyn’s wet folds. She very intently pushed her tongue all the way there and writhed it around.. Catelyn’s hips jumped up the moment Arianne pressed her tongue all the way inside of her and started to eat her out.  
  
“Mmm, so lovely,” Hadrian said. “And you’re ready to receive.”  
  
Always ready to receive. Arianne could feel the knocking of Hadrian’s mighty rod against her hole. She writhed her hips back to entice him. He smiled and grabbed Arianne by the hips and pushed all the way into body. His cock entered Arianne’s slit and rocked into her. His balls slapped down onto her and caused her to moan quite vigorously.  
  
Speaking of moaning, Catelyn made a hell of a racket. She pushed Arianne face down into her pussy and allowed the horny woman to munch her out. Knowing quite well that she was as horny as possible. The loud slapping of a tongue against Catelyn’s pussy echoed throughout the room.  
  
“Keep it up!”  
  
Oh, Arianne intended to keep it up. Hadrian grabbed her tight and toyed with her body. He gave her more intense waves of pleasure the more that Ariane pleasured Catelyn. Hadrian rocked back and forth inside of her with his balls slapping and spanking Arianne on the thighs as she squirmed and prepared to cum.  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  
Hadrian turned Arianne so he could kiss her and then suck on her earlobe. Catelyn had been left a breathy and shaken mess on the bed the faster Hadrian sped up his thrusts inside of Arianne.  
  
The Dragon King moved in to utilize his skilled touch all over her body. No matter how many times Hadrian pushed it and drove his thick organ deep into Arianne’s core, it felt completely magical. This throbbing balls hit Arianne directly on the thighs the faster he fucked her. The more he grabbed her and sucked on her neck. Her toes curled as her body sized up and released.  
  
Several pleasurable orgasm on her part, as it milked Hadrian’s cock, made him just smile in pleasure. He kicked up the pace and slapped his balls down onto Arianne’s thighs. He rocked her body and made her cry out in pleasure the faster Hadrian slammed into her body.  
  
“Just a little bit closer,” Hadrian breathed. “Just a little bit of deeper.”  
  
Arianne’s insides just splashed about the deeper Hadrian rocked into her. Hadrian magically manipulated Catelyn’s insides as well and the combined orgasm stimulated both women. It appeared to be a combined race to see who could come harder thanks the power of the Dragon.  
  
Hadrian rocked Arianne a little bit more. Her wet walls tugged on him. The aching of his balls indicated a coming orgasm. One more time for him to drive Arianne to a fit of pleasure. All while linking up Catelyn’s mind with Arianne’s own and making both women feel a simultaneous loop of pleasure.  
  
Arianne grabbed on tight on Hadiran and pumped him. Just a little bit closer.  
  
“Together.”  
  
That word made Arianne’s insides turn to jelly as she clamped down onto Hadrian. Her walls vigorously milked the powerful King. The torment of his seed so close to being released inside of her drove Arianne beyond insane with pleasure. The deeper Hadrian rode, the more she craved and wanted this.  
  
“And here we go.”  
  
Catelyn and Arianne both came at the same time. Hadrian bottomed out inside of Arianne and unleashed his bounty inside of her body. Blast after blast of warm, savory cum just spilled into her inner chambers. Arianne clutched Hadrian tightly and the warmth of her pussy coaxed an immense load of seed into her body.  
  
Hadrian settled between Arianne’s thighs. His hands moved and marveled at her gorgeous body. Seeped with sweat and hot as hell, she looked magnificent. Hadrian was more than happy to bring out a good feeling within her.  
  
“Cat, you know what to do.”  
  
Once again, Catelyn buried her face down into Arianne’s pussy and feasted on her king’s gift. The instant which Hadrian slid behind her, Catelyn braced herself for penetration.  
  
Much to her glee, Catelyn’s wait was not long. Hadrian grabbed her and fucked her and Arianne in turns throughout the evening.  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(7 and 8) on July 23rd, 2020.**


	7. Chapter 7(Harry/Ros/Armeca, Harry/Mya Stone)(7/23/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**VII(Harry/Ros/Armeca, Harry/Mya Stone)**   
****

* * *

**  
**“Take his cock into your hand. Savor it and realize that you will never hold another, better cock in your hand.”  
  
A dark-haired woman, wearing very little, kneeled down on the ground. Her hand, brushing up against Hadrian’s length, stroked it. Armeca began to soak in the majesty of the Dragon, under Ros’s watchful eyes. Her soft fingers, edging all around Hadrian’s engorged pole as it pushed into her hand. She explored every thick, veiny inch of Hadrian’s massive cock, wondering how it was.  
  
“Tasty it and savor it.”  
  
Armeca leaned in and put her lips around Hadrian’s thickness. She worked on him, around him. A bit nervous at first, at being face to crotch with such a pinnacle of manhood, Armeca became slightly more confident the further on down she went. To the point where she went down on him all of the way.  
  
Ros smiled and leaned over, her large tits bouncing. Hadrian grabbed ahold of the fleshy wonders and squeezed them. Ros closed her eyes and let out a cry of pleasure from Hadrian’s very intense playing of her tits. His hands, working in perfect harmony, squeezed and released Ros’s tits, and made them bounce up and down in the palm of his hands.  
  
“Yes, baby, play with my tits,” Ros moaned in his ear. “Play with them good.”  
  
Hadrian pushed his face down into her heaving chest just as well as Armeca did her face on his crotch. She leaned in to advise the new recruit while Hadrian pleasured Ros’s breasts.  
  
“Don’t neglect his balls. They taste good.”  
  
Armeca pulled away and slowly stroked his cock while going in to sample Hadrian’s balls. Her soft lips, engulfing him with a loud suck, got even louder the moment she dove on in. Every motion put Hadrian’s hand on the back of her head. He stroked her, even better, with even more intensity. Armeca thought she was going to lose it from Hadrian’s touch, his fingers digging down into the back of the head.  
  
Yes, his balls tasted good. Perfect, divine, you want to use any word to describe them, and those words were perfect. Armeca deepened her sucks, getting them very louder. Hadrian leaned in, allowing Armeca’s mouth to pleasure him all over.  
  
The weight of the balls inside of her mouth made Armeca damp. Ros moved over to slide a finger into Armeca while Hadrian did likewise to her.  
  
“She’s ready to take your cock,” Ros said. “You need to know how the best cock in the land feels, and you’re ready to take it….it might hurt, but I can promise you, honey, the pain will go away right away.”  
  
Ros stroked Armeca’s pussy getting her good and ready. Armeca pulled her face away from Hadrian’s balls. A part of her wanted to taste his cum, but she did not earn that right just yet. She showed her devotion to the Dragon King by getting on her knees submissively right next to him.  
  
Hadrian put his cock tip up against her entrance. The heat engulfed him ever so slightly. Hadrian pushed forward, edging all the way inside of her. Armeca cried out in lust the very instant Hadrian slid into her body. Her tight walls locked up around him and squeezed him.  
  
She cried out in pleasure. Hadrian put his hands on her.  
  
“My master is generous,” Ros said. “Most me will just thrust away, and use you as their cock socket. Hadrian stimulates every inch of your body. And you need to learn the difference, so you can see why Hadrian is the man worthy to be followed.”  
  
Armeca could feel her body bubbling over with pleasure. Her tightness squeezed down on Hadrian’s pole, releasing it ever so slightly. Hadrian pushed a bit further, slapping his balls down onto her thighs and leaving a very interesting mark upon them. He knew all of the ways to drive Armeca nuts with pleasure. Each driving motion drove her completely to the brink and made her cry out for more.  
  
“It’s perfect.”  
  
Hadrian thrust himself deeper into Armeca and drew out her orgasm. Her walls tightened around him and the juices just flowed, exploding in short, rapid fire intervals. Hadrian grabbed her and slammed all the way inside of her, sliding all the way into her pussy. He deeply stuffed it, making her cry out for him.  
  
Pulling out to give her a break, Ros settled herself between Hadrian’s legs and most importantly put her impressive bosom around Hadrian’s cock. Armeca watched the glorious sight of Ros swallowing up Hadrian’s cock between her breasts. Drool formed around the edge of her mouth which would only increase the further Ros slid her breasts down Hadrian’s large pole.  
  
“Perfect indeed,” Ros said.  
  
Hadrian grabbed onto her breasts and pleasured them while at the same time fucking them good and hard. Ros stared down Hadrian, intensity burning through her eyes. She squeezed him hard and released Hadrian between her breasts. Each motion she made, called for the cum in his balls to launch all over her tits.  
  
“We’re getting closer,” Ros said, practically drooling. “I want your cum.”  
  
“And you’re going to get it,” Hadrian breathed intensely.  
  
Ros just smiled, sliding her tits all the way down to the base of Hadrian’s prick and pumping away at him. Her chesty orbs grabbed onto him and Hadrian pushed down into her cavernous cleavage. He leaned in, fucking her good and tight until the weight of his balls intensified. Oh, so close, yet so far. Hadrian pressed his cock all the way inside of her and worked closer and closer.  
  
The burst of cum fired all the way onto Ros. Armeca’s eyes widened and she licked her lips, when Hadrian launched more than enough cum to impregnate an entire village with his bastard daughters. She really had no idea why it came to mind that Hadrian could only have daughters, but it seemed appropriate.  
  
Ros leaned back, the cum flowing off of her breasts a beautiful sight. And Armeca, on her knees, crawling towards her. Ros laid back on the bed. The other woman climbed onto the bed, sucking on Ros’s tits and more importantly tasting the cum on them.  
  
Hadrian put his fingers against the pussies of both of these women. Their tight cunts squeezed him and Hadrian put his cock tip against Armeca’s sopping wet entrance.  
  
“With our master, it’s all pleasure, instead of the business we do,” Ros advised Armeca. “Are you ready to receive his gift?”  
  
Armeca nodded in response and Hadrian slid into her body while Armeca still laid on Ros’s heaving, sweaty tits and licked up all of Hadrian’s seed. She wanted more, even though she would have to dig deep to get the savory, slurpy cum. Her mouth watered for it.  
  
Hands swept Armeca’s gorgeous body, Hadrian pushed into her. She had a body built to take his cock and her insides practically swallowed him.  
  
Sliding out from underneath Armeca, Ros got a better view of Hadrian sliding into her. She rubbed her pussy lips while watching Hadrian’s balls, already plump and full, leaving their imprints all over Armeca’s thighs. Climbing from behind them, Ros slid her hand between Hadrian’s leg and squeezed them.  
  
Every instant where Hadrian extracted himself from Armeca, Ros jumped in and sucked on Hadrian’s tool. She leaned in, savoring the taste of his cock. It slid into her mouth perfectly and Ros hummed while pushing her mouth down onto him. She took Hadrian all the way into her throat, sucking him good and hard. Hadrian slipped his hands on the back of Ros’s head and pumped all the way into her mouth.  
  
Hadrian went from Ros’s mouth and back into Armeca’s tight twat. The warmth surrounding him would extract cum and also sweet nothings of information out of foolish lords the world over. Ros picked well at her new recruit and Hadrian would reward his devoted servant very well.  
  
He alternated between Armeca’s honey pot and Ros’s deep mouth, the sucks of her plump lips sending Hadrian completely over the edge with pleasure. He leaned in, thrusting away on both of the holes. The weight of his balls grew even thicker, the faster he rode inside of her.  
  
Armeca felt pleasure beyond anything. A high greater than any substance could give her. Even inhaling Hadrian’s scent put her into a state of pure bliss. Hadrian leaned onto her and picked up the pace. His thrusts went deeper inside of her body, sliding all the way in. Armeca squeezed his big prick and released him, the clench of her pussy closing up around him with each tightening thrust.  
  
“Yes,” Hadrian groaned. “So close.”  
  
Armeca just smiled and pushed her hips back into the palm of Hadrian’s hands as well. He picked up a steadier pace and thrust all the way inside of her. He got closer and closer to the breaking point and closer and closer to stuffing Armeca with his seed. She squeezed down onto him, milking his thick cock.  
  
“After you.”  
  
The orgasm rocketing through her body ended up driving Armeca completely insane. Not to mention Ros pleasuring her body all over. The deep thrusts Hadrian went, made Armeca wonder if she would ever feel anything by another man’s cock inside of her.  
  
“You will learn to fake it until you make it,” Ros said while bottoming her fingers inside of her with another orgasm.  
  
Armeca tightened around Hadrian and the warm fluids finally erupting inside of her signified her official induction into Hadrian’s circle of spies. She intended to be devoted to him, until the very end. Hadrian slid forward into her and she watched him assist Ros to another orgasm with his super fast fingering.  
  
The woman collapsed onto the bed, breathing very intensely. Hadrian flashed one of those smiles, as if he knew. And Ros smiled back at him, knowing that he knew. Ros took his cock into her hand and licked the juices off of him before climbing onto his lap.  
  
“You deserve a reward for all of what you’ve done,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Your continued support is its own reward, my lord,” Ros said.  
  
That being said, Hadrian pulled the busty redhead onto his lap and impaled her onto the thick cock. Watching the look of intense pleasure and devotion in Ros’s eyes was his reward.

* * *

  
  
**Harry/Mya Stone.**

  
Oh, Mya Stone collapsed down into the arms of the man who bested her. And obviously, she wanted to test her mettle against the Dragon. However, the Dragon proved she had a lot to learn and now he had her. The spoils of war in his hands. Beautiful, short dark hair, and blue eyes, with a fit and athletic body, although hidden by her clothes.  
  
Clothes which were unremarkable compared to some of the Dragon’s conquests. But clothes which Hadrian Peverell would have off of her body.  
  
The barn they were in, did not seem like a suitable venue to join together and Hadrian agreed. In a blink of an eye, they appeared in the next room. Hadrian unraveled Mya and caused her perky breasts to come out, along with her flat stomach. More of her body had been exposed, with a wet and damp pussy, covered in dark hair which curled excitedly.  
  
“I could eat you up,” Hadrian said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
“Do it, show me how….mmmm!”  
  
The tongue, legendary across the land, slipped into Mya’s wet quim. Oh, Mya could just completely lose it, the very second that skilled tongue pressed deep and far into her body. The warmth, which spread through her, drove Mya completely and madly into lust with Hadrian’s tongue just curling around at all of the right points and driving her completely to the brink with pleasure.  
  
“Something like this?” Hadrian asked with a small smile.  
  
“YES!”  
  
Hadrian finished devouring his newest conquest. Mya’s pussy oozed onto him and squirted. Her body shook on the bed from the force of her orgasm.  
  
“And that’s just a tease.”  
  
Mya looked up and Hadrian stood in front of her, completely naked. A thick cock pressed up against Mya’s lips and they parted. Those juicy, cock sucking lips wrapped around Hadrian as he pummeled down the woman’s throat and treated her like a whore.  
  
Oh, something which caused her loins to tingle. Hadrian pressed down against her head and drove down into her body. Never one to be passive, Mya dove forward to meet his incoming thrusts and gave him head, sloppily and sultry, pleasuring his balls as they slapped down onto all of the points. Down onto her face as Hadrian pressed down against her throat and fucked her hard and deep.  
  
“You’re going to enjoy the taste of my cum.”  
  
Oh, with that particular promise, Mya pretty much had no doubt. Hadrian pressed down and pounded her throat until finally, finally, he burst into her throat and spilled his seed.  
  
Mya sucked down the cum and pulled away from him. The remaining droplets of cum spilled down Hadrian’s pole so she licked them up, with thinly disguised glee just formed in her eyes. Glee and greed both, a very powerful and potent combination which any woman would enjoy taking.  
  
“It’s divine, great one,” Mya breathed all over his cock. “Simply divine.”  
  
She gave Hadrian’s prick a few more sucks and drove his prick all the way down her throat. Hadrian rode deep into her mouth and her amazing blowjob, with her cascading tongue down around his prick showed just how much she wanted this and more importantly his cock down her throat.  
  
“Glad you enjoy it,” Hadrian breathed on her neck. “But, you’re going to enjoy it even more, when it’s inside of you.”  
  
Hadrian spread her legs and got Mya primed and ready. Her eyes, flashed with lust, told the story. She told Hadrian to move forward and go for it. His hands moved all over her body and she took a deep breath. Mya felt ready to go and ready for his cock, although he did not quite agree. She clamped his fingers tight and tried to milk him.  
  
“Such an eager bitch,” Hadrian said.  
  
“I need it,” Mya said. “Don’t deny me what I need.”  
  
Oh, Hadrian would not do anything of the sort. However, a little tease, never really hurt anyone. Hadrian’s fingers just pressed against Mya’s quim and teased her. The slow edge brought the woman’s hips up until she spurted over Hadrian’s fingers.  
  
Slowly, Hadrian slid his fingers one by one into Mya’s mouth and allowed her to suck them off. She did so as well and Hadrian pulled back.  
  
The tease finished. Hadrian lined his prick up against Mya’s warm and opening gates. The thick piece of meat ground against Mya’s body and she locked into him, moaning and begging for him.  
  
“It’s almost too much,” Mya managed. “But, I need it!”  
  
Oh, that deep and hungry cry brought Hadrian deep into her. The moment Hadrian slammed into Mya’s tight body and rocked her a couple of times, her insides closed down onto him. The tightening continued, with each enveloping motion around him.  
  
Hadrian gained a pace, grabbed Mya’s hips, and looked her straight into the eyes. The Dragon King wanted Mya to feel the power. And she did, with his balls slapping hard down onto her thighs the faster Hadrian just pummeled her. Mya clutched onto him tightly and begged the handsome stud to plow into her body.  
  
Closer to an orgasm. Close to erupting all over his prick. Just closer to cumming all over the place. Hadrian picked up the pace and rocked down into her body. Tightly grabbing Mya’s hips and plowing down into her body. Oh, yes, it felt exciting to feel all of the ways which her tight quim just closed down onto him, the faster Hadrian plowed down into her body. He squeezed Mya’s nipples and let her lose it completely.  
  
“Release yourself to me,” Hadrian told her.  
  
Mya did so, and succumbed to the tempting touch of the Dragon. The more his hips rolled back and plunged deep into her body, the more Mya had been rocked vigorously by him. The thrusts, going deeper inside of her, made her pussy feel like it was made of some sensitive substance.  
  
“Perfect, push it like this,” Hadrian growled in Mya’s ear.  
  
“OOOOH!”  
  
The orgasm passed through her body. In a blink of an eye, Mya began to cum harder than anyone else ever did, or at least how she ever did. Hadrian opened up a new door in her mind and that door just allowed the pleasure to fall through..  
  
Hadrian could feel her legs, strong and powerful, wrapped around his waist. The Dragon pushed as far into her body as humanly possible and drove down into her. His balls slapped hard against her thighs, and Hadrian made sure he was riding her as deep into the bed as humanly possible with each thrusting motion.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
Oh, Hadrian pulled out of her and rolled Mya over. His hands pressed against her ass. A teasing, tempting of her back hole, but not yet. That was too much to overwhelm someone he broke in for one night. Although, Hadrian did plant the seed into her head.  
  
The moment Hadrian’s manhood left her, Mya felt empty, lost, cold. All things she was sure was by design. And then the minute Hadrian entered her one more time from behind, all of those things returned in abundance.  
  
Hadrian worked Mya to another orgasm while pounding her as hard as humanly possible from behind. His thick balls cracked Mya on the thighs, the deeper he plunged into her body. Hadrian’s fingers pressed down onto her and shoved his prick deep inside of her body the faster he picked up the pace and drove down into her body with each ride thrusting deep inside of her.  
  
“One more time,” Hadrian breathed in her.  
  
Mya lost it completely. Nothing else mattered other than cumming and Hadrian would push to the breaking point. His hands, clutched against her breasts, held on for leverage as he pummeled her tightly and quickly. He moved down and kissed her neck which made a pulse of energy just erupt through Mya’s very being as Hadrian rode the hell out of her from behind.  
  
And so close for Hadrian to fill her as well. Those balls slapped against her.  
  
Hadrian rode tighter and brought himself all the way into Mya’s warm quim. She clamped down tight and squeezed him, with each pulse of his body. Hadrian sped up, completely driving her completely wild. The Dragon King could feel her walls eagerly clench him.  
  
The simple, primal need to have the most powerful cum inside of her, just made her lose it completely. Hadrian plowed deep inside of her body and slapped his balls down onto her. She wanted him and milked Hadrian vigorously, to take him into the depths of her body.  
  
Finally, Hadrian let loose and unloaded. His balls tightened and spilled as much cum as possible inside of her. He spurted away at her body and filled it up with so much seed, it was almost obscene the amount he spilled into her warm and wiling body.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
She turned and they kissed each other. Hadrian finished pumping into Mya. The sheer force of her final orgasm put her out like a light.  
  
Oh, yes, Hadrian tested her and while Mya thought she failed, she actually played into what the Dragon King wanted very well. She would be a valuable asset.  
  
Without another word, the Dragon King pulled Mya in close and held her as tight into his arms as possible. Securing his assets, as only the Dragon King could.

  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8(7/23/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Cersei and Harry/Catelyn/Cersei)

**VII(Harry/Cersei and Harry/Catelyn/Cersei)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Cersei slammed against the wall from an invisible force. The Dragon King himself appeared, grinding up against Cersei’s pussy. Cersei groaned from what Hadrian was doing to her. He dominated her with a powerful kiss and squeezed her breasts, thighs, and ass through her outfit.  
  
The boldness the Dragon King exerted did in fact cause a rush of adrenaline to go through Cersei. Hadrian bared her breasts to grab and just smiled when he cupped them hard. Cersei’s hips, moving back and forth against his powerful grip, sent a blast of energy through her body.  
  
“Someone could see us,” Cersei managed.  
  
“You wound me.”  
  
Hadrian exposed her bare pussy and slammed three fingers deep into Cersei’s cunt. Which he could claim at any time he wished. Cersei took the gift of his fingers with grace and hoped his cock would be inside of her before too long. Her hips, thrusting back and forth, met Hadrian’s fingers when they slid all the way into her body. Her smoldering cunt swallowed each thrust of his fingers.  
  
“Yes,” Cersei mewled. “YES!”  
  
Hadrian picked up the pace, fingering her more vigorously than before. From the start, Hadrian pinned Cersei up against the wall and made her his personal fuck toy, yet again. His cock, fit to burst from his pants, popped out and smacked her on the thigh.  
  
The force dropped Cersei down to her knees before his cock. Cersei eyed the object of her lust and obsession, and something which many women lusted and obsessed over as well. The drool coming into her mouth only increased the closer she edged to the hunk of manhood.  
  
She needed it, in the worst way, inside of her mouth. Cersei’s drooling only got worse, the closer she got to it. Hadrian took her by the back of the head and edged Cersei in. Her warm, savory lips enveloped Hadrian’s tool and sucked him very hard. The loudest pop echoed across the room the moment Hadrian edged himself all the way into Cersei’s waiting mouth. She hungrily sucked his cock, the noises of her mouth pressed against him getting louder and louder, the faster she went in to pleasure him.  
  
“Keep it up,” Hadrian breathed in her ear.  
  
Cersei nodded, vigorously pleasuring the Dragon King. She moved in to grab his balls and squeezed them. She devoured his cock as if it was the thing keeping her alive. And in many ways, it was. Hadrian grabbed her by the side of the head and face-fucked her like a common whore.  
  
This got Cersei off a little bit. Her pussy ground up against the carpeting and left little stains on it. Hadrian smiled knowingly and sped up his pace, fucking Cersei’s tight throat to the point where she gagged on his cock.  
  
“Swallow.”  
  
With one movement, Hadrian spilled his cum down her throat. Cersei submissively sucked as much cum down as possible and swallowed it. Hadrian leaned down and sent blast after blast of seed down her waiting throat. Hadrian picked up the pace and ended up making Cersei drink every last drop of his cum.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
Cersei pulled back and licked her lips. Yes, she thought so as well. The hunger in her eyes only increased. The Dragon King pulled her up off of the ground and put his hand on Cersei’s crotch, rubbing her fiercely. Her entire body tensed up and she hungered for him.  
  
Hadrian wrapped his arms around her and the two disappeared from the hallway. On the bed, with Hadrian landing behind her and grabbing her ass in his hand. Cersei eyed him over her shoulder, begging him to do something to her. The Dragon aimed his large, thick prick at Cersei’s tightening hole and slid all the way inside of her. Her juicy cunt grabbed onto him, swallowing his cock in one solid push.  
  
Cersei held onto the bed, biting down on her lip. Hadrian grabbed onto her and speared her insides. His tight thrusts, rocked her body good and hard with two large balls slapping Cersei’s thighs. Hadrian grabbed ahold of Cersei’s chest and then slapped her ass.  
  
Slowly down to a crawl, Hadrian made Cersei crave every single thrust. Almost as if telling her he could stop at any time and leave her a dripping, unsatisfied mess.  
  
“Great dragon, please, don’t hold back on me,” Cersei said. “Fuck me with your monster cock and breed me with more of your daughters as you wish.”  
  
“You presume a lot to think your womb is worthy after all you’ve done,” Hadrian said. “You still have a lot to make up for.”  
  
Hadrian denied Cersei an orgasm and watching her on the bed, breathing heavily from the denial made a smile rise from Hadrian’s face. This was the true power. Hadrian rubbed his cock down her aching thighs and then moved to rock the small of her back.  
  
Without warning and with only the most minimal preparation possible, Hadrian shoved his monster cock deep into Cersei’s ass. Cersei clutched onto the bed, as she laid face down, ass up, with the realization that Hadrian regarded her as nothing more than another couple of holes to fuck. Only little more than a slightly more sophisticated whore.  
  
That wounded her greatly, and Cersei had been determined to make up for her past mistakes, in due time. The start would be to accept anything Hadrian did to her.  
  
Hadrian pushed into her, preparing to destroy Cersei’s tight back fuck hole. His fingers pulled deep into her bottom and slapped it repeatedly.  
  
“A spoiled brat deserves a spanking.”  
  
He smashed Cersei’s ass while spanking it. The juices creating a small river on the bed told a more interesting story about Cersei than anything which could come out of her mouth. And Hadrian, pressing himself all the way down to spear into her ass, felt her entire body go nuclear with the lust.  
  
The thought Hadrian would empty his cum in her ass did cause Cersei to clutch onto the bed very hard. Hadrian slipped his fingers down against her, tugging on her nipples and giving it a very intense and vigorous squeeze. He knew all of the ways to drive Cersei over the bend with pleasure.  
  
“Almost there,” Hadrian said.  
  
She was about ready to break as well. Hadrian’s balls, slapping louder and more vigorously against her backside told Cersei everything she needed to know. The end would be close to coming and she could hardly, hardly bare it. The fingers swiping against her body ended up with Cersei exploding all over the bed. Hadrian speared her tight ass, ramming all the way inside of it from his position on the bed.  
  
“Cum for me,” Hadrian said. “Hard.”  
  
Cersei’s head snapped back and Hadrian endlessly kneaded her rear. His fingers swiped against her, slamming hard into her. Tight, endless thrusts brought his two heavy balls up against her ass. Cersei folded underneath him, breathing as heavy as humanly possible.  
  
Hadrian worked her body with multiple thrusts and more importantly, her tight asshole. Greedily sucking in his manhood, Hadrian rocked her back and forth, and up and down. He got closer to the edge and closer to the breaking point. Cersei was going to lose it completely.  
  
One more thrust ensured Hadrian would lose it along with Cersei. He pushed all the way into her, going balls deep inside of her. Hadrian thrust his balls against her, impacting Cersei’s insides with a massive load of cum. He leaned forward, thrusting away as fast as possible and driving blast after blast of seed into her body.  
  
The moment Hadrian dumped his seed into Cersei, he pulled out and left her hole oozing underneath his thrusts. Hadrian pressed down onto her ass and rode her tight anus through a second wave of orgasms. He slapped Cersei a couple more times.  
  
Cersei Lannister’s anus turned into nothing other than a cum dump for Hadrian. He pulled out, and appeared in front of her. Rubbing his cock against her lips, Cersei tasted what had just dumped what seemed like an endless flood of cum.  
  
Hadrian enjoyed Cersei savoring the taste, but he was far from finished with her.  
  
“Wait a minute.”  
  
A snap of his fingers blindfolded Cersei and also obscured her hearing. The only thing she could do is feel Hadrian explore her body and smell her own arousal from being anally destroyed.

* * *

  
Upon the Dragon’s Invitation, Catelyn Stark arrived to see quite the delicious sight. Cersei Lannister, bound and humbled, with her ass filled with the Dragon’s gift. Her pussy, aching and begging for the touch. Only capable of making the lewdest and most sexual sounds.  
  
“I figured you would enjoy.”  
  
Hadrian slipped his arms around Catelyn’s waist and planted numerous kisses all over the side of her neck. Catelyn let out a tantalizing cry the more Hadrian eased his fingers down her body. Yes, Catelyn would in fact love it and love all of the touches Hadrian would bring to her.  
  
“She can’t hear us,” Hadrian said. “And she can only speak when I give her permission to.”  
  
Hadrian hiked up Cat’s skirt and his fingers dipped against her. He teased her thighs and pulled off her elegant undergarments. Hadrian edged his fingers inside of her and teased her pussy.  
  
“It’s time to greet the Queen,” Hadrian said.  
  
Queen of Anal right now, but still a Queen none the less. Catelyn walked over and put her hand on Cersei’s well fucked backside. She squeezed it and leaned to dominate Cersei’s cum soaked back passage with her tongue. It was an opportunity which Catelyn intended not to squander.  
  
“Are you trying...is that one of your whores?” a still blinded Cersei asked.  
  
Catelyn pulled out and slapped Cersei hard on the ass to leave a red mark. She spanked Cersei several more times.  
  
“She enjoys being dominated and demeaned,” Catelyn said. “And she knows it’s me.”  
  
“She knows nothing, until I want her too,” Hadrian said. “Do you want my cock inside of you, love?”  
  
Cat spread her thighs eagerly and the emerald-eyed enchanter edged his thick tool against the edge of the beautiful mother. Hadrian leaned in, pushing his hands against her and diving her in at the same time Catelyn dominated Cersei with her fingers with endless aggression.  
  
Any protests Cersei had been transformed into moans, showing just how sexually pent up she was. No matter how much she longed for Hadrian’s pole inside of her. Hadrian leaned in and thrust away, practically fucking this woman into her.  
  
Cersei realized she could hear no other sounds, no ambiance, nothing, beyond the two people alongside of her having sex. And it turned her into a dripping, gooey mess as well. Her insides tightened and craved release.  
  
The release had been denied, repeatedly and endlessly. Hadrian picked up the pace inside of his mysterious lover behind her. Cersei hoped her master would allow her to gaze upon the eyes of whatever whore intended to her needs. And maybe, just maybe, she would take them, with the Dragon’s consent.  
  
Catelyn clutched her lover and released his tool. Hadrian spun around and with surprising strength, Catelyn yanked Cersei off the bed. She grabbed the back of Cersei’s head in one hand and Hadrian’s cock with the other. The delightful meeting with Hadrian’s cock in her juices.  
  
“It’s too bad you can’t see how much you’re drooling,” Hadrian said. “And how much she’s enjoying it. Boy, won’t you be surprised in a meeting.”  
  
Cersei tried to withdraw the cum from those bloated balls. She had been denied when Hadrian pulled out of her and slapped his cock head down onto her cheeks twice and then onto her tongue. Cersei left a mess of saliva as Hadrian practically beat on her tongue with his club of a cock.  
  
Every taste of food she would have over the next number of weeks would taste like Hadrian. Yet again.  
  
“Harry,” Catelyn said. “Give me your cock.”  
  
“You’ve earned it by helping me out, despite her disrespect,” Hadrian said. “But, we will train her.”  
  
Catelyn wrapped her legs around Hadrian’s hips and pushed down onto her. The sounds of moaning got louder from Catelyn rocking up and down on Hadrian’s engorged pole. Hadrian picked up the pace and slammed all the way into her body. He made Catelyn moan louder.  
  
Every moan rocked Cersei’s body like thunder. The damned Dragon King made her so every moan coming from this other woman blitzed her mind. Made her entire mind just flood constantly over the top. It was pure sensory overload for her and Cersei wonderded, wondered who his lover was.  
  
Catelyn wrapped her arms around Hadrian’s neck and moaned aggressively into his ear. Each bounce brought her closer and closer to the breaking point. Catelyn tightened her wet pussy around Hadrian and released him constantly at a never ending rate.  
  
“Keep it up, never stop, please don’t stop,” Catelyn cooed in his ear.  
  
“I’m only going to stop when you want me too.. Until then…”  
  
Hadrian let the implication hang along with Catelyn’s orgasm. She clutched his rod and released him, constantly flooding the tip of his cock all the way down to the base with her spurting juices. Hadrian landed his hands on either side of Catelyn’s hips and drove her all the way down.  
  
A snap of his fingers, and Cersei could see everything. White light pounded her head. She watched as Catelyn Stark rode Hadrian’s cock all the way down to the base.  
  
“Lady Stark,” Cersei said.  
  
“Yes, I’m one of Hadrian’s whores,” Catelyn said. “As you so eloquently put it.”  
  
“He did this…..”  
  
A clenching of Cersei’s clit stopped her at the moment. Catelyn turned her body and showed a surprising amount of flexibility, leaning into her. She sucked on Catelyn’s clit while Hadrian stuffed inside of her. Hadrian leaned all the way into her, thrusting harder and faster inside of her.  
  
“OOOH!” Cersei cried out. “OOOH!”  
  
Nothing but pleasure flooded her mind. Hadrian shifted and now Catelyn moaned into Cersei’s pussy. Hadrian leaned over and grabbed Cersei’s breasts and squeezed them time. Her pupils dilated and showed pleasure. Hadrian put his hands all over her bouncing tits and stroked hard, her nipples extended outward.  
  
Hadrian’s swinging balls prepared to fill Catelyn’s pussy, right as Cersei watched. The noble woman tightened her pussy around Hadrian’s cock and squeezed it very aggressively.  
  
Cersei’s body flared up, dripping wet with desire. The faster Hadrian speared his way into Catelyn, the more she craved it. She really hoped to taste it, even if it was just for a minute. Hadrian leaned into her and thrust all the way into Catelyn’s tight cunt.  
  
“OOOH!” Catelyn cried out inside of Cersei’s gushing pussy.  
  
“Fill her twat,” Cersei said.  
  
Hadrian leaned in and pounded Catelyn to the breaking point. Her wet pussy clutched onto his cock and squeezed tight. Hadrian pulled back and rode her until the tension of his balls broke.  
  
An explosion of juices filled Catelyn’s center. He edged, further and endlessly to the end. Slamming into her and filling her with every single drop of his cum until he finally finished inside of her.  
  
Catelyn entered a daze. She finished licking Cersei’s pussy and crawled back from it. She sucked on Cersei’s clit and ended up with her breathing in.  
  
“Sit on her face,” Hadrian said.  
  
Any say Cersei had in it was lost in her throaty moan. Catelyn climbed onto her face and pushed down onto her tongue. Catelyn pushed her pussy into her.  
  
Catelyn told Cersei, without words to eat it. She ate it all right, nice and good, long and hard. She took Hadrian in her hand and polished his pole with her tongue. She leaned in and sucked him extremely hard. Hadrian grabbed ahold of her hair and pushed into her mouth, riding her extremely hard.  
  
Hadrian pulled away from Catelyn and crawled down Cersei’s body. She could feel every extremely throbbing hard inch of Hadrian’s cock against her body. Hadrian leaned into her body and toucher thighs which burned. Once again, Hadrian opened her ass.  
  
Good thing Catelyn cleaned out Cersei’s holes, because Hadrian was about ready to fill them again. A finger jammed in her pussy and a cock in her ass added the double deal for Cersei. Cersei moaned into the pussy of the woman riding her face which only made Catelyn grind it.  
  
“If you did not become a Queen, you would perfect as a throne,” Catelyn said.  
  
Cersei had no commentary to that, other than lapping up Catelyn’s tender pussy lips. She sucked hard, slipping her tongue all around the area of Catelyn’s inflamed clit. She leaned forward, sucking her eager little pussy as hard as possible. She increased the coverage and worked deep into her.  
  
After all, she had certain standards and would make Catelyn scream loudly.  
  
Hadrian pummeled Cersei’s ass. He got closer and closer to the edge, about ready to pop. First he intended to view the show of Cersei Lannister going off like a geyser. He put three fingers in succession inside of her and stuffed her overflowing pussy as deep as possible. He made her cry out for him and demand his cock.  
  
He drained his cum into Cersei’s ass, filling her all the way up with his clenching and releasing balls.  
  
Hadrian yanked all the way out of Cersei, and fed his cock to Catelyn in the aftermath. With Catelyn still feeding her pussy to Cersei, more juices were going to flow.  
  
A frustrated Cersei looked up, once again tied to the bed. And Hadrian bent Catelyn over before giving her more of the same. His spellwork forced Cersei to hear every last sound of pleasure and nothing else.  
  
Catelyn lusted for the frustration Cersei felt, nearly as much as she lusted for the Dragon King’s manhood stuffing in all of her holes. He pinned her down, fucking her in Cersei’s bed why she was forced to watch.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(9 and 10) on July 30th, 2020).**


	9. Chapter 9(7/30/2020 Update 1 of 2)(Harry/Shae and Harry/Mya/Shae)

**IX(Harry/Shae and Harry/Mya/Shae)**   
****

* * *

**  
**A dark haired woman laid on the bed, eyes closed. No matter how hard she tried to shrug it off, not she tried too hard most of the time, the specter of the Dragon haunted her wet dreams and managed to thrill her loins from afar. Shae looked up with her hungry eyes, practically drooling in excitement from Hadrian crawling down her nude body. He covered her with kisses and made her exhale heavily.  
  
“You always know how to make a presence,” Shae managed shakily.  
  
Hadrian just smiled, pushing his fingers against her dripping wet slit. Shae sat up and grabbed onto his crotch, undoing his pants. The thickness of his prick pushed out of his pants and into Shae’s eager and waiting mouth. She kissed the tip of his head and sucked him very loudly. Hadrian put his hands on her head and eased Shae all the way down onto him, making her slurp his cock.  
  
Her hungry blowjob showed just how much Shae craved his cum. Hadrian placed his hands on the back of her head and eased all the way down into her mouth. Her greedy throat engulfed him, the faster Hadrian drove all the way down into her. She sucked him down, hard, cheeks bulging in pleasure. Hadrian leaned closer into her, slamming his thick tool down her throat and making her cry out.  
  
“Always do,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “Tell me ,do you enjoy the taste of my cock?”  
  
Shae answered in affirmation, thrilling him with a swirl of her tongue. She left his length and dove in. Pleasuring his balls, Shae got a good feel of the heavy amount of cum stored in Hadrian’s mighty testicles. She squeezed down onto them and allowed the Dragon King to pull away and grab onto her head. He sunk into her mouth and drove into her like his own personal fuck hole.  
  
She eagerly showed her devotion for Hadrian’s cock. Shae gripped his ass with both hands and drove down. Servicing his pole, and rubbing his balls, Shae knew what it took to get the juices out. Hadrian pushed all the way down her throat and the exotic woman’s throat opened up for the rush of cum about ready to be implanted down her throat.  
  
Each impacting thrust drop blasts of cum all the way down Shae’s throat. She tipped back and allowed Hadrian to drain his balls into her. Down her gullet, she sucked him hard. Shae grabbed his balls and rubbed him to get every last drop of savory seed from him. She hungered for it.  
  
The moment Hadrian pulled away, he sent a few more strands on her face.  
  
“You wear it well.”  
  
Shae scraped them off of her face and turned around. She spread her tight pussy lips and even tighter ass. Hadrian dove behind her and kissed her at the back of her neck. A heavy breath spread through her body with Hadrian’s intense movements going down into her tight hole.  
  
“I’d look good with your cock between my legs,” Shae said. “Put it in me. I’m dying without you inside of me.”  
  
“In a minute, darling,” Hadrian said. “Just making you appreciate some of the finer things out there.”  
  
The finest thing out there hung between Hadrian’s legs. Shae thirsted to appreciate it. Thristed to appreciate the length all inside of her, driving down into her and filling her body. Hadrian grabbed tightly onto her and teased her for several long minutes.  
  
All long teases came to an end and Hadrian shoved his length down into her pussy. He fed her it. Shae rocked back and Hadrian tightened his grip around her.  
  
The mattress they laid on sprang from Hadrian fucking Shae all the way into the matress. He rose up and smashed down, taking her tight pussy aggressively. Hadrian leaned on in, slapping her backside and making her cry out in pleasure the deeper he drove down into her.  
  
“Going to make you cry for more,” Hadrian said. “Going to make you cum hard for me.”  
  
Shae’s anticipation increased, hoping Hadrian would do all of those things for her and to her and so much more. Hadrian pushed all the way down into her body, riding her into the bed. The loud slap of Hadrian’s balls echoed across the room from him driving all the way inside of her body.  
  
“Keep it up, don’t want you to stop, please I don’t want you to stop,” Shae let out in a passionate cry.  
  
“No, never,” Hadrian told her with a dive, driving himself all the way inside of her.  
  
He made Shae cum harder for him than she had ever came for anyone before. Hadrian pulled out of her and spun Shae around. Shae tasted his cock inside of her mouth, dripping wet with her honey. She grew aggressively horny and inhaled it to get the combined taste.  
  
Hadrian filled her senses and drove her nuts. Showing her devotion to the Dragon King, Shae licked his hard cock and pulled all the way away. With a long and mouth-watering kiss, Shae pleasured Hadrian’s length and then pulled away.  
  
She laid back onto the bed, legs parted and at the ready. Hadrian climbed on top of Shae and grabbed onto one breast to squeeze it. The juices pooled down from her body from Hadrian’s touches.  
  
“Tell me how much you want it?”  
  
“I want you to fuck me until I can’t see straight,” Shae hotly whispered in his ear.  
  
Hadrian spread her eager lips and got to work in stuffing her all over him. The second time brought his thick cock inside of her body. Hadrian rose up and drove all the way down into Shae, smashing her with repeated thrusts. She tightened around him with fluid motions.  
  
The Dragon blew on her nipples and got them nice and hard. The energy spreading through her body increased and Hadrian leaned down to suck on one hard nipple. The dark juicy nipple pushed into her mouth as the exotic woman on the bed thrashed back and forth.  
  
Cries of pleasure increased. Shae vowed to do anything, including and up to kill. Just to have Hadrian’s cock inside of her.  
  
“Pound me until your balls erupt!” Shae yelled. “Until my holes are a dripping mess! I want all of your seed inside of me! I want it so much that I’ll be drowning into it!”  
  
Hadrian tilted her back and pounded Shae furiously. His cock turned into a constant blur and shoved all of the way into Shae. Her insides liquified with each touch and Hadrian put her all the way to the edge. He pushed harder and Shae’s legs, now balanced on his shoulder, became the perfect vessel for Hadrian to touch and to stroke.  
  
Yes, Hadrian’s balls were going to erupt inside of her soon. Those balls, heavy enough to knock a woman unconscious, made Shae tingle. A void in her life had been filled, one she did not realize until meeting up with the Dragon King’s hard cock.  
  
It pierced her insides and made her cry out.  
  
“That was just a taster,” Hadrian said. “I’ll be disappointed if you don’t stay awake through this.”  
  
Piercing together all of the self control possible, Shae vowed to stay awake, no matter what through this. Her insides, grabbing onto Hadrian, brought him all the way inside of her body. Hadrian slapped down onto her thighs hard, leaving a hell of a mark down onto them.  
  
She would stay to the very end. The weight of his balls brought Shae all the way up. Her insides gushed and exploded. From the top of her head down to her toes, Shae became a shaking mess of pleasure. All for her emerald-eyed enchanter to put his hands over and bring her to the edge.  
  
Shae stayed with him, despite her hormones and her body being put on a roller coaster ride. And Hadrian rewarded her by pleasuring her all of the way end.  
  
All good things, even one this good, would come to a crashing end. Hadrian leaned in and drove down into Shae. She milked him and Hadrian came a bit closer to the edge. Pressing down onto her, Hadrian squeezed Shae’s thighs and made her hips buck up to meet his upon the approaching orgasm.  
  
The end would be fantastic.  
  
She matched him, all of the way. Shae sputtered to a stop with Hadrian riding her to the breaking point. He pressed down onto her body, sliding all the way inside. Shae knew when she had been fucked to oblivion and just kicked back to enjoy the ride and to enjoy what was to come.  
  
The next orgasm on Shae’s part triggered one on Hadrian’s part. Hadrian measured all of her orgasms, counting up to seven extremely powerful ones and he drank in the energies from her body, getting the necessary power boost. The little ones to tease her did not count or tarnish the ritual.  
  
Hadrian rewarded Shae by filling her with his built up cum. Her stomach swelled, looking like she was about ready to pop out twins at the very list from the amount of cum Hadrian dumped into her body.  
  
The rest of it ended up on her face after Hadrian pulled out. Hadrian stood over and admired his handiwork.  
  
She did wear it well.  
  
And another thing she wore well was Hadrian’s balls upon her chin. Which she pressed into to begin the worship of Hadrian’s cock.

* * *

  
The moment Mya Stone had the opportunity, she slipped into Hadrian’s bed chambers. Took his cock from the pussy of the women he fucked into a stupor, and then slid it into her mouth, to begin sucking on it. Hadrian’s eyes turned around to the woman’s bobbing mouth.  
  
Completely naked and ready to go, Mya most certainly was a sight to see. Especially with the fact she worshiped Harry’s pole as it drove into her mouth.  
  
“Well, this is a fine hello from you today.”  
  
Mya just smiled and leaned all the way in to enjoy the taste of his heavenly prick down her throat. Every motion brought his cock closer to the back of her throat. His hard tip tickled the back of her throat the faster Hadrian drove all the way down into her.  
  
It was not too long before Hadrian grabbed Mya by the hair and began to fuck her throat. Those balls slapped down onto her chin. Mya grabbed them and felt how full they were.  
  
“Not, bad. But, if you really want him to get going, then you should suck his balls like this.”  
  
Shae wasted little time jumping back into the fun. And greeting Harry with a hungry little ball suck. Those testicles slid deep into Shae’s mouth as Harry pressed deep into her.  
  
Two gorgeous women leaned in and pleasured Harry’s prick as they dove all the way down. Finally, Shae moved up and joined Mya.  
  
“You took the cock out of my pussy before I was done with it,” Shae said.  
  
“What are you going to do about it?”  
  
Shae gave her a smile and kissed Mya on the lips very hard and pushed her down onto the bed. She slid a hand between Mya’s legs and felt her soaked pussy up. Mya’s hips rose up to meet Shae and she moaned.  
  
“You’re so horny for him,” Shae said. “Despite you being a cock-robbing cunt, I can’t fault you for good taste.”  
  
“Shae, be nice,” Hadrian sternly told her. “We’re all friends here.”  
  
Shae just smiled and popped Mya’s breasts into her mouth. As an offer, Shae presented Mya’s wet pussy lips for her master. Hadrian pressed his prick down into Mya’s hot love tunnel.  
  
“You interrupted us,” Hadrian breathed.  
  
“You looked done.”  
  
“I was merely resting,” Shae crossly said.  
  
They both flipped Mya over and Hadrian slapped her ass. The Dragon King motioned for Shae to spread her legs, which she did. Mya crawled over, like a bitch in heat and Shae guided Mya’s face between her pussy to suck her juices completely out.  
  
“Put that tongue to work, if you’re going to be here,” Shae said. “And I want to see my lord’s perfect cock drive into your tight pussy.”  
  
Shae’s fingers locked onto the back of Mya’s head and she pushed all the way out. Oh, something about being demeaned in such a way sparked a fire deep into Mya.  
  
“I’m a whore by profession, but it comes naturally to you.”  
  
And with that, Harry plunged his thick cock deep into Mya’s warm body. The moment she clutched him, oh Harry could really feel it. Really feel the ripple of her flesh as he plowed deep into her.  
  
“Go ahead, and munch on my pussy!” Shae said. “You want all of my lord. Taste his cum! And mine!”  
  
Hadrian pushed down into Mya and rode the hell out of her from behind. Oh, she was going to pay. If Hadrian had given Shae a toy to dominate with her, Mya would be on the bed. Still, this was nice. Shae “forced” Mya to eat her pussy while Hadrian plunged into her from behind.  
  
“But, she’s a good lay,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Amateur at best!” Shae moaned. “Not, bad, but she needs work. Especially if she properly wants to work that cock in all of the ways that it deserves!”  
  
Hadrian slammed his cock deep into Mya and rode her out. Her walls tightened around Hadrian the faster he pressed down onto her body as he pushed a little bit deeper into her.  
  
“Make her cum, and I’ll train that bitch how to please a cock,” Shae moaned.  
  
“You’re pushing your boundaries as well, Shae,” Hadrian warned her.  
  
Shae smiled and dialed it back. She was just so hungry for that prick to be inside of her one more time. The faster Hadrian pushed into Mya, the more she craved, wanted, and lusted for his big fat cock. Was that just too much to ask?  
  
The cries of pleasure from Mya made Hadrian ride her even faster. The Dragon King pushed himself and rode out wave after wave of pleasure. While she moaned deep into Shae’s cumming pussy.  
  
Okay, not bad at all, Shae mused. Still did not pale to Hadrian, but the woman had potential. And Shae shook off the post-orgasm cobwebs to watch Hadrian’s cock extract from Mya’s wet pussy. Hadrian snapped his fingers and she dove at him.  
  
Sucking the juices, licking his prick, and just pleasuring it all over. Shae gave Hadrian’s pole quite the polishing and licked those juices completely up.  
  
“Hope you’re having fun,” Hadrian breathed. “Turn around.”  
  
Shae got on her hands and knees, pussy lips spread. Hadrian grabbed her body and pushed her forward into the bed. He positioned Mya in the same way and drove his fingers into her while he ground up onto Shae.  
  
“I apologize if I caused you any offense, great one,” Shae breathed. “I just need your cock in me.”  
  
“And you’ll have it,” Hadrian said.  
  
Hadrian rubbed his prick against Shae’s hot opening, and made her cry out in pleasure. His cock moved in circular motions as he teased her with half of the length before pulling out.  
  
This little action had been performed two more times before Hadrian drove himself all the way down into Shae.  
  
Oh, there were times where Shae thought she should be paying Hadrian for the privilege of pushing him into her body. The Dragon’s large, meaty cock just pressed down into her wet cavern and drove her completely wild with pleasure as he pushed down into her.  
  
Inches away from Mya, Shae gave her a kiss. As if to give an olive branch for the fact they got off on the wrong foot. My graciously returned the kiss. The heavy pounding hit Shae on all of the right spots. Those swinging balls hit her vigorously on the thighs and made her moan, with endless lust driving her completely wild.  
  
“Oooh!”  
  
The two kissed each other and Hadrian moved his cock from Shae, back to Mya, for ten strokes inside of her. He started slow for the first half, picked up a little bit, and the last two thrusts rocked into her at the speed of light. Right before he pulled out and drove himself deep into Shae.  
  
These deep, alternating thrusts drove both Shae and Mya completely wild with pleasure. Hadrian rocked into them, hips moving like a blur. He pulled out all of the way and slapped his pole down onto their thighs because he could. His fingers worked majestically against their clits and made them completely lose it.  
  
Shae rose up to allow Hadrian to touch her. Her body was his to do with as he needed to. And she would help Hadrian achieve power by siphoning the tantric energy their bodies created. The consequence was the best sex she would ever get in her life. Hadrian worked her entire body.  
  
“You’ve done well to help me today. Both of you. Even if your addition was an unintended side effect, Mya.”  
  
Hadrian pulled out of Shae and rocked Mya’s body. He stuffed her hole and made her cum all over the place. The faster Hadrian rocked her, the more Mya’s hot walls just clamped down onto him. He took her for a good hard ride and drove her completely wild.  
  
“Keep cumming for me,” Hadrian breathed on the back of her neck. “You don’t want this to stop do you?”  
  
The intentions of the Dragon King became clear as he grabbed Mya’s hips and plowed her into the bed. He repeatedly entered her and slapped his balls down onto her. Each rocking motion drove her completely wild as Hadrian picked up the pace.  
  
Until the moment where Mya blacked out from overexertion.  
  
“Don’t worry, honey, you’ll enjoy this more next time.”  
  
Shae kissed Mya’s forehead and turned around. Her thighs spread and Hadrian pushed her down onto the bed. The two lovers became a tangled mess of limbs. Hadrian pressed all the way into Shae and allowed her pussy to grab him tight and milk him.  
  
“You’re full,” Shae moaned. “Time to fill your whore with your juicy cum! Do it! Do it, master!”  
  
Hadrian took his time and rode out Shae’s orgasm. Slow and steady to the end. He smiled, as he lovingly caressed Shae’s face, in a way which she was not used to. Obviously, many of her past partners cared very little of making her finish first. But, making the woman finish first was important for this.  
  
Shae went off like a water fountain. Oh, she loved this man. Honestly, she did. Even if he did not have the biggest cock across any kingdom. Although it did help. A whole lot.  
  
Those balls, pushed deep against her thighs and stung like little bees connecting. She wanted to empty them. It would be a professional and personal insult if Shae did not drain those balls.  
  
“Cum for me, please,” Shae breathed. “I need it!”  
  
She sounded so thirsty and Hadrian obliged. He erupted inside of her body and drained drop after drop of cum into her body. He rained down every drop into her body.  
  
The orgasm finished with Hadrian drawing in the power from the exchange and finishing up alongside of Shae. Shae tightened around him and milked him one last time.  
  
“Perfect,” Shae said. “Thanks for all that.”  
  
“Any time,” Hadrian grunted in the aftermath. “Keep the change.”  
  
That made Shae crack a tiny smile as Hadrian pulled out. She crawled against him and allowed his warm arms to wrap around her body.  
  
Mya crawled over, recovered the earlier exchange. Shae graciously moved back so Hadrian could pay her attention.  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10(7/30/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Arianne/Mya and Harry/Daenerys)

**X(Harry/Arianne/Mya and Harry/Daenerys)**

* * *

  
Two dark haired beauties staked their claim to enjoying Hadrian. Mya worshiped his chest and abs. Arianna dove down and looked more like a whore than a Queen by the way she pleasured Hadrian’s pole.  
  
“Why don’t you join her?”  
  
Mya did not need telling twice. She kissed all the way down Hadrian’s body. The Dragon King’s thick organ laid in wait and she could hardly wait to enjoy it completely. Arianne graciously extracted Hadrian’s pole from her mouth so Mya could go down onto it.  
  
“She can have her fun. Because, I’m going to have you spurting by the end of this evening, by king.”  
  
The wicked smile on Arianne and the cross look on Mya’s face really demonstrated what everything was all about. The spirit of competition between his lovers always made for an entertaining time. Arianne turned around for Hadrian to properly spread her thighs.  
  
“In the meantime.”  
  
Hadrian dove all the way down Arianne’s legs with kisses. Her slit, dripping wet with desire, beckoned for Hadrian to move a little bit closer. His tongue twirled up against her and then pushed all the way into her pussy. Arianne closed her eyes.  
  
“Always perfect! And getting better!”  
  
Arianne reached over and cupped the back of Mya’s head to give her a little bit of assistance. It was her duty as a Queen to lend a helping hand when necessary. Mya’s warm mouth popped around Hadrian’s pole, the deeper she came down onto him. Arianne rocked forward and then back to meet Hadrian’s tongue while it probed her insides. Oh, yes, the heat just enveloped through her body.  
  
Mya bobbed up and down on Hadrian’s pole. The desire to have his cum into her mouth, had overwhelmed the woman to new degrees. She popped all the way down and slurped him, hungrily rocking up and down.  
  
“Don’t burn yourself so soon.”  
  
Mya’s eyes went wide. Oh, she would not burn herself out. There would be no worries about something like that. Hadrian’s fingers just locked onto the back of Mya’s head and pushed a little bit deeper down her throat. A loud pop echoed as Hadrian throat fucked her while devouring Arianne’s pussy.  
  
“Going to get your reward. For being such a devoted servant to your king.”  
  
Arianne milked the Dragon King’s balls as he pounded a little bit deeper inside of her. His balls swung back and forth, like pendulums and struck her at all of the right angles.  
  
“Fill her mouth, my king!”  
  
Hadrian thought Arianne had been a bit too vocal. So he went deep in her and munched her pussy out completely. She bent over as Hadrian licked her while she sucked on his balls. And Mya, one could not forget about her. Hadrian steadied her head with his hand and bottomed out in her throat.  
  
“Closer.”  
  
Almost there, Mya cried out for him. She could not wait. Hadrian grunted and he pushed all the way down her throat. The tightening of his balls followed as Hadrian fired his cum all the way down Mya’s waiting throat. Blast after blast of warm savory cum just fired down her throat.  
  
Mya tilted back and swallowed the treat. Arianne dove onto her and spread Mya’s legs to add another level of heat. Those fingers parted Mya’s warm slit.  
  
“Don’t forget to share with your Queen.”  
  
“Are you my Queen now?”  
  
Oh, Arianne almost smiled at her bravado. She dove down and kissed Mya on the lips. Their tongues, tangled together, added a bit of pleasure to the situation. Arianne and Mya exchanged the cum while Hadrian climbed on top of Arianne. He pushed fingers deep inside of both of them and tested them.  
  
They both tried to hold themselves together. The strong, stroking fingers of their king brought a certain feeling to them, which could not be stopped, no matter how much they tried.  
  
“Looks like you’re the lucky one, Arianne.”  
  
Arianne’s thighs spread. Hunger for her King’s touch. Hadrian slid all the way down onto her and pushed deep inside of her body. His fingers, tracing light patterns down Arianne’s back, drove her completely wild with pleasure. The deepening thrusts drove her completely wild the faster Hadrian pushed into her body.  
  
Mya writhed, and longed for her King’s touch. Arianne sucked on her breasts and brought certain feelings to the surface which Mya could not hold back. Even without the Dragon King’s fingers lurking preciously close to her warm pussy and threatening to work some magic with her. Oh, the heat, it only doubled and tripled even with her hips moving back and forth for her.  
  
“Both of you are going to cum for me. Now, and forever!”  
  
Arianne could hardly breath as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Hadrian started easing her to an orgasm. What started as a trickle became a flood as he rocked into her body.  
  
The moment Hadrian finished riding Arianne’s orgasmic wave, he spread Mya’s warm lips and allowed himself to bury all the way inside of her. Mya clutched him tightly as Arianne rolled to the other side to allow Hadrian proper access to Mya and every inch of her fine, toned body.  
  
Hadrian ran his hands through Mya’s dark hair and edged forward to kiss her.  
  
“Are you tender?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“That’s perfect. But, don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you, my lovely warrior.”  
  
Mya clutched his tool in between her warm pussy lips as he rode her out. Every sensation through her body had been amplified thanks to his touch. And the touch only doubled, increased. More pleasure, so much more pleasure drove her completely wild.  
  
“Keep it up. You’re almost there.”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Mya locked her fingers onto the back of Hadrian’s neck and pulled him forward while he pumped inside of her. The faster he went, the deeper Mya pulled him inside of her. Hadrian rolled his hips forward as she raked her fingers down his back. Her legs locked into place.  
  
Right before her legs went numb for a brief instant just due to how hard Hadrian rode her pussy. The Dragon King rode Mya’s body until it was completely limp in his arms. He rode her out her last clutching motion before pulling completely out of her.  
  
“Told you I would finish you off.”  
  
Arianne threw all caution to the wind and dove onto Hadrian’s prick. She rested her body on top of his for a brief minute to enjoy it filling her. Then, without any pause, Arianne began to worship Hadrian one bit at a time with her body. His hands, diving into position, drove her completely wild as he touched her and drove her beyond insane with pleasure. Hadrian slid a bit deeper inside of her.  
  
Their bodies merged together and practically became one. Arianne rocked herself up and down onto Hadrian. She rode and worshipped the Dragon King, like it was meant to be. Hadrian’s fingers wrapped around Arianne’s nipples and tugged them forward before he sucked them.  
  
Hadrian touched her perfect body. Her rich, dark skin shimmered with sweat when Hadrian’s prick driving into her body and making her just cry out for more. Hadrian worked her every step of the way and made her almost explode for him as her body clutched him.  
  
“Your bravado is amazing. However, you’re not done yet.”  
  
“No! Not yet!”  
  
The confidence which Arianne displayed when she milked Hadrian’s tool made him just smile. She really wanted him and Hadrian was going to give it to her, in due course. He slapped his balls down onto her thighs the faster he rocked into her. A couple of stolen looks to Mya who shivered, almost as if she felt what was going to cum.  
  
Hadrian spun Arianne down and pushed her down onto the bed. The expensive sheets kicked out of place as Hadrian sank all the way into her body. His hands roamed every inch of her body. Ending with her lovely backside. The tight cheeks pushed into Hadrian’s hands as he rocked a little bit down her body and slapped down hard to pound her vigorously and rode out her orgasm.  
  
“So well earned. And I’m ready.”  
  
Arianne moaned and thanked the heavens above for the blessing she was about to get. The divine gift of the Dragon. Her body prepared to drink it all in. he rocked her.  
  
“But, after you, my Queen.”  
  
Arianne could feel like something just had been released to her body. Her face pushed forward and inhaled Mya’s scent. Without thinking about it, Arianne began to suck the warm nether lips of the woman beneath her. And subconsciously, Mya ran her hands down Arianne’s hair to encourage her to move forward.  
  
“My turn.”  
  
Hadrian slapped his balls down. He wanted to feel his Queen’s walls wrap around him and tighten him. One push at a time, until Hadrian finally, without another thought, erupted into Arianne. He painted her insides with his gift.  
  
The gorgeous Queen let out an exclamation of passion as Hadrian filled her. That thick prick drove all the way into her body from behind. She milked him.  
  
The soft and warm sensation of release followed with Hadrian smiling. He pulled out of Arianne and left her body to collapse down onto the bed.  
  
Mya sat up half of the way and crawled over Arianne. With her legs spread and pussy stuffed with cum, Mya knew her next move. With intense fever, Mya dove between Arianne’s legs to devour her pussy.  
  
“Well, you’re not out of it as I thought.”  
  
Hadrian tested the durability of Mya’s body and the strength of her second wind. When satisfied, the Dragon King took the plunge. All while stuffing Mya’s face down in between Arianne’s warm snatch to bring both women to constant orgasms.

* * *

  
No matter where his travels took him, Hadrian could always count on a warm and lovely wakeup from his Queen. The first thing in the morning he noticed was Daenerys bouncing up and down on his cock. Her lovely body ascending all the way on, hands balanced on his chest and then driving down. Her ass bounced with each fluid motion and sent a flare of lustful energy through Hadrian’s loins.  
  
“Morning, luv,” Hadrian breathed to her.  
  
Dany broke out with a little smile and leaned down to greet her king with a kiss. His hands clasped onto her back and encouraged her to move higher. She had been riding his cock, strong from the power of the tantric energy through the day cycling through his body. Dany felt him hard to resist at times like this.  
  
Her tight walls clamped down onto the engorged cock of her chosen mate. Hadrian pulled away from her lips and planted numerous kisses down her neck. He sat up, eye level at Dany’s breasts. His teasing attacks on her tits brought Dany closer to the edge. She almost broke thanks to what Hadrian was doing to her. His hands, wrapping around, pulled her all the way onto him.  
  
“Just a little bit deeper,” Dany begged of him.  
  
The lust in her eyes showed Hadrian just how much she wanted this. And Hadrian would give it to her, one hundred percent. His fingers, clasping her nipple sent a flare of energy through her body. The two worked against each other, their loins inflamed with the pleasure.  
  
Dany sank down and took a full load of heavenly batter into his her insides. She smiled brightly, thinking of the beauty of their daughters which he put inside of her. She sank down onto him, moaning. Her entire body just flared up in lust the deeper Hadrian rocked into her.  
  
“They just make you want me even more.”  
  
“I want to be bred constantly, and pump your children out as fast as my body can take it,” Dany said. “That’s the gift that I can offer you, my King.”  
  
“Patience,” Hadrian said. “Patience.”  
  
Hadrian kissed down on Dany’s shoulder as she sat facing away from him. Her curvy ass pushed against Hadrian’s ass and he slid all the way into her. Her pussy, wetter than ever, slid all the way down onto Hadrian’s tool.  
  
Their combined blood would lead to interesting results if their daughters if Hadrian’s calculations were correct. Maturing more suddenly than most of Hadrian’s daughters, who admittedly matured a bit quicker than any children. With Hadrian’s hand on Dany’s bouncing tit, he leaned into her.  
  
He rocked her body a little bit more. Dany cried out when Hadrian’s engorged cock plundered into her. She pulled away just long enough to slide down and worship him. Hadrian pulled her off and pushed her down at the edge of the bed. Dany’s thick ass received Hadrian’s cock sliding inside of it.  
  
“It’s been too long since you’ve given that particular hole attention, great one,” Dany said. “I would be honored if you would plunge inside of it.”  
  
Hadrian smiled, the honor was all his. Parting Dany’s fine as hell cheeks allowed his thick cock to edge all the way against her tender opening. The Dragon Queen’s smoldering gaze locked onto Hadrian the very instant he slid into her body and took himself all the way inside of her.  
  
Deep into her ass, and Dany screamed out and clawed him with the fury of a wild dragon. Which reminded Hadrian of their other children, not just the daughters he bred in Dany’s body.  
  
Dany closed her eyes deep and could not get enough of this action. Her beloved King riding her asshole while teasing her clit and at the same time, denying all of the pleasure. Dany broke out into moans of pleasure the faster Hadrian rocked inside of her from behind.  
  
“Keep it up, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” she chanted to him.  
  
“Never,” Hadrian said. “Never stop, not for you.”  
  
Hadrian picked up the pace and slammed into her tight back passage from behind. Dany’s ass smacked hard against Hadrian’s thrusting cock when he rode her. He picked up the pace and eased his fingers into Dany’s dripping wet twat just as much as he did her ass.  
  
The speed which Hadrian’s cock drove all the way into her ass, sent Dany tipping over the edge of pleasure. Hadrian drew the needed power he did from her orgasming form. He could addict her to his cock going up her ass if he wished, but it would be an admittedly short trip to addiction.  
  
Dany let out a howl of delight. Her asshole longed to claim Hadrian’s seed. Every last drop from his balls belonged into her tight hole. Hadrian picked up the pace, releasing and squeezing her ass. Hadrian pulled out of her, but Dany hooked her heels in and pushed his crotch forward to slam into her hole.  
  
Eager, and ready to receive. Hadrian loved this about his Dragon Queen. The wearing out of Dany’s tight hole continued with Hadrian’s balls clutching tight. The latest orgasm on Dany sent her spurting. Hadrian took the juices and smeared them all over the tits of his lover.  
  
Dany clutched onto him tight. Swollen testicles leaving bruises on her rear end only brought Dany closer to the breaking point. Hadrian leaned all the way into her, burying himself all the way into her ass. He held his thrusts, repeatedly ending up inside of her as deep as possible.  
  
One more push would be the breaking point.  
  
Hadrian bottomed out inside of Dany, stretching her cheeks and buried thick loads of batter into his queen’s clenching ass. She looked up at him craving all he could give her. Hadrian responded by giving all of Dany could ever want and more.  
  
Daenerys Targaryen breathed at the end of the road. But, no, not the end of her road. Because, in the end, Dany vowed stand out and she channeled all of the strength to get over to Hadrian’s cock.  
  
The taste of her own ass on Hadrian’s stiff pole spurned Dany over. Her cheeks hollowed out with a perfect suck as she tasted Hadrian. Dany came up and showed the strings of cum on her tongue before gulping them down. Dany crawled all over him and ground her pussy all over his crotch, while arching her back in a position.  
  
The Dragon King and the Dragon Queen met each other. Hadrian entered Dany’s tight body. Her lovely legs wrapped around him while straddling her. Her holes, never dry and never loose, and never cool, brought Hadrian into her. Inside of her pussy, Hadrian squeezed himself into her. Along with Dany’s ass, her perfect, mouth watering ass. Hadrian pushed her a bit further down.  
  
The thought of having more cum buried inside of her resulted in Dany riding up and down on him. Hadrian picked up the pace and rode her out.  
  
She would be his loving wife and queen, but also work his cock better than the most refined and well-practiced whore. Dany rested the soles of her feet on Hadrian’s shoulders while he pounded her tight.  
  
The roller coaster ride of pleasure entered Dany’s body. She clutched on tight around his organ and grabbed him.  
  
“How much of my cum are you willing to take until I make you pass out?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“As much as you’ll give me before I break,” Dany said. “My king, remind me again how much I love you and I really love to be fucked by you.”  
  
Hadrian reminded her by leaning down and pleasuring Dany’s juicy tits. Her breasts swelled with milk and lactated against Hadrian’s mouth. Dany closed her hands down onto her, not bringing herself to protest. Hadrian feeding off of her just made his cock swell even more, if even possible, and split her greedy pussy in half.  
  
She loved it. Crying out for a release and crying out for another release.  
  
Hadrian powered up on Dany’s milk to allow him to go all the way inside of her. Her stomach extended outwards to show the bulge of his cock all the way inside of her. Proof that Dragon’s blood was within her, allowed her to take Hadrian’s cock at it’s most massive, to the point where it would rupture the internal organs of most women.  
  
“Bigger!” Dany mewled.  
  
Hadrian swelled a little bit bigger, and smashed her repeatedly. His eyes turned to those of a Dragon and he wrapped himself around into those.  
  
Noticing Hadrian’s dragon eyes, Dany wondered how exactly far Hadrian could go turning into a Dragon or more importantly, how far she could take him. Dany almost passed out at the thought of it. The monster cock, nearing that of a beast assaulted her insides.  
  
With magic, anything could be possible. Hadrian bit down on Dany’s neck and sent a pleasurable wave of magic through her body which caused her to cover his throbbing cock. Hadrian’s balls smashed at her legs while Dany rode him.  
  
Dany thrilled herself at his cock, being split in half by him. Her pussy only reacted to his big, mighty cock. She shifted into the perfect cock sleeve for the Dragon’s thick and powerful organ.  
  
“Some day, we’ll see how far we can take your limits,” Hadrian said. “In the meantime.”  
  
Hadrian smashed Dany’s cervix until burying rivers full of cum inside of her body. Dany’s body swelled towards him, along with her breasts and Hadrian buried his cock inside of it. Her eyes shifted to a violet cover, and she sunk her nails into him.  
  
The Mother of Dragons passed out on Hadrian’s shoulder, enjoying the romp with her mate. And there will be many more to come.  
  
Hadrian returned his cock to it’s normal, although still larger than average, size. Dany rested on his thigh, nuzzling in it with cum gushing from her still orgasming pussy. Hadrian viewed the cum buried inside of Dany, seeking out the eggs would lead to the most lovely daughters.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues As Part of a Two Chapter Set(11 and 12) on August 6th, 2020.**


	11. Chapter 11(8/6/2020 Update 1 of 2)(Harry/Gilly and Harry/Melisandre)

**XI(Harry/Gilly and Harry/Melisandre)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Whispers of the Dragon returning enticed Gilly to sneak out and get a closer look towards him. Some said he came back from the dead. Others, they did not know whether or not he ever died. Some wondered if he was ever truly alive, or just some being beyond their imagination.  
  
Regardless, to many, he was the one true power, and Gilly wanted to see it. She put on her cloak and entered the woods where many have gone to go for the blessing of the Dragon.  
  
“Curiosity got the better of you?”  
  
Gilly spun herself around to come face to face with the most handsome man she ever saw. Built well, green eyes which where so enchanting, and dark hair. He dressed in clothes which were made of the finest materials and fit him like a glove. Gilly’s shaking hand moved over to reach out and touch him.  
  
“You’re real.”  
  
“Of course I am,” he responded. “I am Hadrian Peverell but you may know me under a completely different name.”  
  
Gilly unstuck her throat and nodded. Hadrian ensnared her in his arms and pulled her a little bit closer. Gilly could hardly believe her good fortune, being swept up in the arms of the Dragon. He leaned in and met her lips with a kiss. Which she returned and all of the wonders of the world had been revealed to her.  
  
Eagerly, Gilly wiggled in his arms.  
  
Hadrian smiled. Always good when someone new took the jump to seek him out. Hadrian brought Gilly to the clearing, where a makeshift bed made of soft leaves had been there. Hadrian pinned her against the tree and helped her out of her cloak to reveal her lovely body. Her nice creamy breasts fit into his hands nicely and Hadrian ran a hand between her legs, rubbing her pussy.  
  
“Do you like it when I touch you here?”  
  
Gilly let out a cry and nodded in affirmation. Hadrian lightly stroked her and got her inflamed. She could feel something press up against her and she realized Hadrian’s organ had been released from her body.  
  
“You are quite….I’ve never seen anything like this,” Gilly said.  
  
Her eyes widened in pure awe at the sight of his cock. Hadrian smiled and Gilly wrapped her fingers around it, stroking it to rise it up into the air. Hadrian just pushed down and planted his lips down onto hers with a kiss which had been eagerly returned.  
  
“Few have until they have laid sight on it,” Hadrian said. “Touch it. Enjoy it because it’s going to be in you.”  
  
Gilly clasped Hadrian in her hand and experimented with his pulsing organ. The size of it, shaking in her hand practically took her breath away. She leaned on in, sliding her hand all the way down to the base and pulling out, making his cock twitch eagerly.  
  
Want, need, desire, everything hit Gilly suddenly. She thirsted for the organ to be pushed all the way inside of her.  
  
Hadrian scooped up Gilly and lowered her to the ground. Her legs spread and Hadrian came down between her. His talented tongue pressed up against Gilly’s wet pussy and sent her over the edge, twitching in pleasure from what he was doing with her.  
  
“That feels so good,” Gilly managed.  
  
Glad she approved, Hadrian pulled up from her. He laid on top of Gilly and kissed her on the lips. She eagerly returned the kiss and Hadrian took her legs, rubbing them down. Gilly shifted underneath him and the slight moans coming from the woman only increased the lust she had for him.  
  
His thick organ pressed up against Gilly’s belly. Gilly shifted up, horny as hell and more than ready to receive that big throbbing cock inside of her body. He leaned on down into her, spreading the woman’s thighs. She looked him dead in the eye, almost challenging him to bury his cock inside of her.  
  
Hadrian, risen to the challenge, slid all the way inside of her.  
  
“Oh, my...you’re so big!”  
  
Hadrian pinned Gilly down to the ground, and grabbed her legs. He claimed Gilly’s pussy for his own and she enjoyed it. Enjoy having her pussy speared with his large cock meat.  
  
It introduced situations in Gilly’s mind which she could barely comprehend. Only so much pleasure coursed through her body, from Hadrian moving in. Attack, attack, attack, his organ stabbing all the way into Gilly’s tight cunt and making her squeeze onto him.  
  
Gilly clenched down tight onto him. The fresh pussy which Hadrian claimed always felt good. Always allowed him to draw a little bit more power.  
  
“You will always be mine,” Hadrian said. “Any time you want me, I will come to you and hold you in my arms and fuck you long into the night. I will take your holes any time you want to and flood them, and I will breed you with my daughters.”  
  
“Have you ever had sons?”  
  
“Never, they would be irrelevant to my plans,” Hadrian said.  
  
Gilly had no idea what to make of that, although she would happily have been bred with Hadrian’s daughter or daughters. The weight of his balls hitting her aggressively made Gilly spring up and suck his cock all the way inside of her. The one true power knew precisely all of the right buttons to hit.  
  
The devotion in her eyes made Hadrian smile. He leaned all the way in, thrusting deeper inside of her body. She clutched and released Hadrian’s organ. The faster he slammed into her, the more she held on.  
  
Gilly feared this dream would end in cold hard reality. She made the most of it, and took Hadrian all the way inside of her. Her pussy sustained a huge pounding and would only keep going.  
  
“One more time,” Hadrian told her.  
  
Gilly clutched down onto him tight and came for him again. She took more of him inside of her than she ever thought. There was no way she could completely full. The Dragon’s cock practically kissed her womb, taunting at the floods which were cum.  
  
“Release you...yourself,” Gilly moaned. “My womb is the perfect vessel for your cum! They feel heavy, so much, make me your breeding stock!”  
  
Such a lovely offer and so willingly given. Hadrian pinned Gilly down onto the ground and fucked her hard. He wanted to see the look in her eyes when she experienced a true orgasm. Hadrian played with her tits and she eagerly shoved her chest forward into his hand.  
  
Every bit of Gilly’s body, her tightening walls, came close to exploding. Gilly clutched down onto him hard and let out a flood of juices all over his manhood.  
  
Hadrian pushed further and further to the edge. His pussy breaker tamed the wilding, although she was a bit more docile than some of them which he fucked and some he would fuck in the future. Hadrian could feel it, the juices pooling around his cock and getting closer and closer to driving her to the breaking point.  
  
“One more time.”  
  
Gilly clutched him with her legs, tightening around him. Hadrian smashed her pussy. She would be feeling this for days, but pain was a small price to pay for paying tribute to the one true power and his mighty, mighty organ. It shoved deep into her body and stretched gilly beyond the breaking point.  
  
One more time, one last time. Gilly clutched him and exploded all over Hadrian’s impressive tool. She saturated him, with bursts of juices surrounding him as he dove all the way into her pussy and rode her into submission. Hadrian clutched Gilly’s chest and squeezed those fine breasts to make her cry out in pleasure.  
  
A final push and Hadrian buried his seed inside of her pussy. Gilly stretched out and received her gift inside of his body, spurting all over her.  
  
The minute Hadrian finished filling her body with his gift, Gilly passed out on the ground. She would wake up in her bed, with full knowledge of what happened. And the protection of the Dragon as she carried a new daughter.

* * *

  
Melisandre kneeled before the altar. The Red Priestess waited for him to return and all of her prayers, all of her desires had been answered when the one and only Dragon appeared in front of her.  
  
“It has been much too long,” Hadrian said.  
  
The gorgeous redhead, completely nude, rose to her feet. She crossed the room and smiled.  
  
“Your return has been seen for quite some time, although I am finally blessed to once again have you in my presence,” Melisandre said. “And you’ve taken her, as well.”  
  
She stripped Hadrian down onto his armor. His bare body laid in front of her and the two made out. Melisandre had the closest idea to anyone the beginnings of the Dragon, although there had been parts of his history which remained a mystery to her.  
  
Melisandre dragged her nails down Hadrian’s back and found what she was looking for. His cock, still with the aftertaste of the many women who he had enjoyed during his travels. She longed for him, and hoped he would stick around to warm her loins even more.  
  
She inhaled the enchanting scent of the thick throbbing organ. With a smile and a darting of her tongue, Melisandre wrapped her tongue around his cock and took her time in tasting it.  
  
“Those wildings understand which true god they should worship,” the Red Priestess said, easing her tongue all the way down him and licking him until Hadiran was good and throbbing.  
  
“As do you.”  
  
With great flurry, Melisandre wrapped her lips around Hadrian’s tool and sucked it hard. She appeared to be sucking his very life out through his cock. The powerful sorcerer put his hands on the back of his devoted follower’s head and pushed all the way down into her throat.  
  
The one true power leaned in, and rode the hell out of Melisandre’s mouth. She sustained herself on his cum for longer than most, and really underlined how restorative it could be. It could bring new life in more ways than the traditional sense. And Melisandre showed how much she appreciated the properties of his seed by sucking on him.  
  
She removed his cock from her mouth and started to jerk him off, mostly so she could speak to him.  
  
“You always arrive when you need to be here,” Melisandre said.  
  
“And not a second too late,” Hadrian groaned. “And I always come on time.”  
  
On cue, Hadrian exploded all over Melisandre’s face. She took a load all over her face, swallowing it. Watching her down on her knees, jerking his cock, kissing and licking it, while her perfect breasts swayed back and forth coaxed a fair amount of cum out of it and onto her face.  
  
The properties of Hadrian’s potent seed were far more than any elixir Melisandre could ever imagine. She leaned in, cupping and releasing Hadrian and sending floods of seed all over her face. She licked him up, hungrily and enjoyed his cum down to the very last drop.  
  
“Always good,” Melisandre said. “I don’t remember how good.”  
  
She bathed in his semen and rose up to her feet. Melisandre walked over to her bed chambers and Hadrian followed her. He pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her.  
  
Melisandre could not do things properly with having his cock buried deep inside of her body. Which Hadrian teased every square inch of with a well measured attack. Kisses covered her and Hadrian moved down between her thighs, sucking and licking every inch of them. Melisandre popped up, losing it almost completely at his able tongue sliding in between her thighs and licking away.  
  
“You will be the death of me,” Melisandre managed. “I swear it.”  
  
Hadrian licked her up and smiled. His tongue, twisting around her pussy, sent a flare of lust through her. Hadrian knew all of the right places to hit and to make Melisandre just ooze for him.  
  
“And it’s because of me which you are so alive,” Hadrian said. “Imagine that.”  
  
The cum soaked into her skin and it was completely clean on the labor. Melisandre’s mature, and yet youthful body, wiggled underneath Hadrian. Her beloved Dragon poked his lengthening cock against her thigh. She had been training herself for some time to take him.  
  
Restored to physical virginity, Hadrian would smash through Melisandre’s gates with his cock. The shift in his eyes showed Hadrian was starting to tap into his more primal instincts. Melisandre had been happy to bring it out, although the full potential of his endowment had not been fully realized. She was willing to push her limits and knew with time, the Targaryen woman would be the one who might be able to sustain the full power of his love.  
  
There could be others, but Melisandre foresaw her having the potential. Regardless, Hadrian held Melisandre up and sucked her breasts. He edged his throbbing hard organ at her gates and with one large push, slammed all the way into her, stretching her out.  
  
“DESTROY ME!” Melisandre yelled. “SHOW ME YOUR POWER!”  
  
Her two screams tapered off into a more lighter moaning. She put her hands on Hadrian’s shoulder and pushed his pussy tamer all the way inside of her.  
  
Hadrian pressed against Melisandre’s body. He kissed her and stroked her redhair while watching her stomach bulge out from his cock pushing inside of her. Hadrian tested her by swelling just a little bit bigger.  
  
“Tell me when.”  
  
Melisandre’s insides came close to bursting. The Dragon tested her limits, and his balls grew along with his cock. He slapped them down onto her thighs, repeatedly hitting her at all of the right angles.  
  
“I’m showing you my power,” Hadrian said. “Tell me when.”  
  
“N-now!”  
  
An impressive member, at least twice of Hadrian’s standard size, stuffed Melisandre. She worshipped Hadrian’s godly length with her walls. Tightening and releasing him, Melisandre let her juices flow and his cock just push all the way inside of her with vigorous motions.  
  
She let herself loose and rode the hell out of the Dragon’s mighty cock. Every mark left by his balls hitting Melisandre’s thighs, every ache, every pain, only paled in comparison with the pleasure. She rode the Dragon like it was no one’s business, feeling his balls.  
  
“How much more sensitive are you at this size?” Melisandre asked. “Are you going to build another army of skilled daughters, to be trained one day only to service their father’s cock?”  
  
“Perhaps, if you play your cards right,” Hadrian said with a large push inside of her.  
  
Melisandre drove herself all the way down into her. Her pussy, squeezing around Hadrian’s cock stretched around him. After all of the ways Hadrian fucked her relentlessly, no one could feel good other than him. No one would feel right inside of her and working her over in several wicked ways.  
  
He went a little bit deeper and strained her own energies. The tantric energy leaked between their bodies and Melisandre closed her eyes hard. Hadrian put his hand on her chest.  
  
“Do you feel it?” Hadrian asked. “A reminder of the power I will have.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t need that reminder when your true power is hitting me in the thighs and punishing my body,” Melisandre said. “But a little pain never did anyone any harm did it, great one? Oh, no it didn’t, it feels good, pushing all the way inside of me like this, pushing into my pussy. You want to be balls deep inside of my pussy, don’t you? Pushing all the way inside and rocking my body with your big, hard cock! I love how much you make it throb when you shove it into my tight pussy and make me yours! I am yours! ALWAYS!”  
  
Melisandre wrapped her arms around Hadrian’s neck and leaned into her. Her cries only increased the faster she drove down onto him. Always, always, she promised her body to the one true power. Her stream of worship only made him pound Melisandre faster. with her breasts rubbing into her chest and her lips sucking on his neck, not to mention what her pussy did to him, cranking his cock.  
  
“Abuse my body and use me to release,” Melisandre said. “We know tonight you can boost your power, if you just release yourself at the moment.”  
  
Sending Melisandre through the paces brought Hadrian to the breaking point. The weight of his balls, thick and ready, primed to burst. Melisandre eyed him hungrily when Hadrian slid all the way down into her.  
  
The two came together at the right moment. Melisandre found herself restored for many days to come, although she would take Hadrian sooner than that. Her mature body spiked down on Hadrian and allowed his seed to blast all the way inside of her.  
  
The moment Melisandre pulled out of her, taking some time to extract every last inch of the Dragon King’s beast from her body, she surveyed the scene. Her gaping, reddened pussy just brought cum out of her. Her stomach swelled, looking as if she had been nine months pregnant with triplets, at the very least. She leaned in and took Hadrian’s beast in her mouth.  
  
Hadrian leaned back and enjoyed the show of Melisandre worshipping his impossible cock, almost choking on it in the process. Few things looked better than that.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12(8/6/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Yara Greyjoy and Harry/Val)

**XII(Harry/Yara Greyjoy and Harry/Val.)**   
****

* * *

**  
**  
The skilled warrior blocked the sword coming at her with a swing of her own. Yara Greyjoy loved nothing more than a good spar to get her blood pumping. And to the eyes of those who were not in the know, her sparring partner was someone who would not stand out in a crowd. To her eyes though, she found it a challenge not to get distracted by Hadrian. Hadrian swept her legs out from underneath him.  
  
“You’re getting better,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Always have to improve to keep up with you,” Yara said. “One day, I’ll have you flat on your back.”  
  
Yara and Hadrian continued her spar for the next several minutes. She proved to be rather adept with a sword, and Hadrian most certainly had to hold back less than her. Every time they touched, Yara grabbed onto him physically and tried to wrestle him to the ground. Despite the armor on her, her body still felt very nice.  
  
“Time,” Hadrian said.  
  
“But, I almost have you,” Yara said. “Or do I?”  
  
Yara found an opening right for Hadrian’s crotch and put her hand down his pants. Despite the fact he was not completely hard, Yard could feel how big he was. She pushed Hadrian into the clearing and out of view.  
  
With a measured attack, Yara pushed her mouth down onto Hadrian. Hadrian stripped off her hard shell, looking at the creamy center within. Hadrian put his hand between her legs and stroked very casually to make her cry out in pleasure. The two made out with each other, kissing very eagerly, with Yara nibbling on his lip.  
  
“You’ve seen me with a sword and you know how good I am with a spear.”  
  
She stood, topless, with Hadrian’s cock in her hand. Both hands in fact with Yara stroking him up and down. Hadrian stripped the rest of the clothing against her and Yara mounted his cock. She rubbed her firm thighs all over his thick meaty pole. The two of them leaned in with a kiss towards each other. Hadrian put his hand on the back of Yara’s head and slipped his tongue into her mouth kissing her deeply.  
  
The next thing Yara knew, Hadrian had been completely naked. And underneath her heated gaze. Yara could worship his body. A brief smile sent Yara over the edge, dragging her tongue all the way down his length. She edged around him, swirling around his pole and allowing it to grow inside of her mouth.  
  
“Very good with a spear indeed,” Hadrian said.  
  
Yara looked up at him with wide eyes and a big old smile. He leaned closer to her, easing his thick prick into her opening mouth. Her gullet stuffed full of his cock was next. Yara sucked him aggressively, pleasuring his long and hard pole with her throat.  
  
She groped Hadrian’s balls. A taste of what she would have in her mouth and all over her face. They seemed to grow just as much as his cock did. Yara wondered how many women Hadrian could line up and seed. The thought made her melt with pleasure, her loins rubbing up against the ground.  
  
Hadrian picked up the pace and shoved his hard cock deep into Yara’s mouth. He face fucked her, the imprint of his balls hitting her hard on the side of the face. Yara pushed in, sucking her man as deep as possible. His thick balls, in the palm of her hand, wiggled around.  
  
“Mmmph!” Yara moaned.  
  
Mouth perfectly pleasured him. Hadrian fucked her mouth like he would a pussy and Yara leaned back to enjoy it.  
  
One thing she liked after a good fight was a good fuck and Hadrian could offer her both. Her entire body sized up and despite his hands being on the back of her head, Yara still could feel her pleasure centers being tweaked almost as much as he was inside of her.  
  
The gift of the Dragon, the gift which many women craved spilled down Yara’s throat. Yara pulled herself back, and took the explosive blasts all the way down her throat. She sucked in, greedily sucking his seed all the way down, at least as much as she could.  
  
A long rope of cum popped off and made an X over Yara’s cheeks. Yara took them up and sucked them down. The moment she rose up, Hadrian grabbed her by the hips and lifted her high up into the air. Yara hovered in the air and her pussy released a drop of honey down on the tip of his cock.  
  
“I know you’re ready for me,” Hadrian said. “I need to hear the words from you.”  
  
“Please, I need you,” Yara told him, intensity blazing through her eyes. “I need you more than anything I’ve ever wanted. You’re the only one who could put the fire out.”  
  
She felt as if floating on air. Hadrian put his hands on Yara’s breasts and gave them a very light squeeze. Her pupils dilated when feeling the push of Hadrian inside of her. The first three or four inches of his length, sliding inside of her tight pussy made Yara cry out for me.  
  
“I need you, so badly,” Yara managed. “Please, please, inside me, now!”  
  
Hadrian edged her a little bit closer and put his cock on her wet entrance. Yara wiggled down onto him, taking the first couple of inches of his cock inside of her body. He was all inside of her, pressing down completely. Her wet walls, closing around him, sunk down onto him.  
  
Finally, Yara had him all the way inside of her. She came undone almost immediately. These spars, win, lose, or draw, always ended with Yara winning big in another way. Hadrian cradled her body in his arms and pushed inside of her. He rode her, faster than before. His cock moving like a blur when penetrating her body.  
  
“Closer, faster, please,” Yara let out for him. “Fuck me until I can’t take it anymore!”  
  
Her greedy cunt grabbed onto Hadrian and sucked him inside of her. Hadrian knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to drive Yara completely to madness. A sexual charge erupted through her pussy and she closed down onto him, before releasing Hadrian.  
  
“Deeper, just a little bit deeper,” Yara encouraged him.  
  
He really pleasured her body. Really buried himself all the way inside of her. Taking his huge cock and pushing her like she was meant to be pushed.  
  
Hadrian balanced Yara’s legs on his shoulders. He thrust up into her and the sounds of her flesh.  
  
“You reminded me just how on point your spear play is.”  
  
“And you reminded me just how deadly your hands could be,” Yara said.  
  
Hadrian, on this point, groped Yara’s bouncing tits. He pressed down onto her nipple and sucked it hard. Yara dug her finger against the back of his head and went into her.  
  
He had brought her to an endless roller coaster ride. Emotions, all of them spreading over her. And she enveloped and released his cock nice and hard. Hadrian pressed into her.  
  
“Let it go.”  
  
Yara clawed his back like a ravenous animal. Hadrian got the hint, pressing her against the stone wall, and fucking her relentlessly. Yara bit off more than they could chew.  
  
Anyone could come here and still see them in a spar. They had no idea Hadrian as fucking the brains of this lovely and skilled Princess out. Yara looked him dead in the eyes and called for his cum. His balls, heavy as possible, slapped her thighs hard to the point where Yara just curled up around him. She squeezed his ass with her powerful legs and he rode her good and hard.  
  
“Closer, closer, beloved,” Yara hissed hotly in his ear. “Work that cock inside of me, spill all of her delicious batter.”  
  
“You really are talking too much,” Hadrian said. “I’m not fucking you hard enough.”  
  
With that, Hadrian grabbed Yara’s hair for leverage and relentlessly pounded her hungry twat. The emerald-eyed enchanter enjoyed her pussy and it squeezed him hard. Yara looked onto him, scratching and grabbing at his back to allow him to push into her.  
  
After the next time Yara came, Hadrian burst into her. He slammed into her, draining his balls inside of her. Every thrust sent Yara further and further around the bend and she hung on to allow Hadrian to finish dumping the last few drops of his load inside of her.  
  
Yara rubbed her belly, full. She did lick his cock the moment it left her, uncaring she sat in the dirt to do so. Looking up at him ,Yara broke out into a smile.  
  
“I hope to see you again soon.”  
  
“Any time you need to brush up on your spear handling,” Hadrian said.  
  
Yara stood up, and rubbed her thighs one more time against his length before the two parted ways with one final kiss. Yara would be replaying today in her mind tonight.  
  
And maybe, if her lust and arousal was potent enough, she could summon the Dragon for some more fun.

* * *

  
Golden hair, blue eyes, beautiful face, with a figure with nice chest, and womanly hips, Val had many men try to court her favor. However, the Wilding Princess had her sights set on one man and he was more than any mere man. Val looked up at those green eyes, and she was looking up into the face of this god.  
  
“You always show up when I need you the most. How?”  
  
Hadrian leaned in and cupped Val’s face. She leaned in slightly, trying not to seem too needy, but at the same time eager for this to begin.  
  
“It’s a gift. And many women appreciate it.”  
  
The other hand slid up Val’s leg, bare in the dress it was in. The two locked lips with each other, hungrily kissing each other with pleasure just driving the pair of them wild. Val anticipated her meeting with the Dragon. His hands touched her in the right spots.  
  
Satisfying her and at the same time, making her long for more.  
  
Hadrian pulled away from Val and slowly stripped her dress off to reveal her naked body. Oh, she breathed heavily as Hadrian looked over her.  
  
“To bed, and today’s the day I will make you one of my queens.”  
  
Val dove at Hadrian, wrapped her legs around him and kissed him passionately. Oh, yes, she could not wait to have enough of him. Her tongue drove all the way down into Hadrian’s mouth. She almost had him out of his clothes, before a rush brought them into the bedroom.  
  
“Let’s do this properly.”  
  
“Right, sorry.”  
  
Hadrian showed there was no hard feelings by spreading her legs and devouring her warm pussy. Val closed her eyes and cried out in pleasure as Hadrian moved his talented tongue deep inside of her body. He made her squirt all over the place.  
  
Some called Hadrian’s oral usage wicked and ungodly. Val saw it as jealousy from those who did not have the same abilities which Hadrian did to please a woman. He traced patterns into her pussy and hit all of the perfect spots. Val clutched the back of her head.  
  
He pulled away and kissed Val on the lips. The wild blonde woman enjoyed the taste of and enjoyed his tongue driving all the way into her mouth. Oh, it felt so nice and so pleasant to feel his tongue all the way into her mouth. It drove her completely wild.  
  
Suddenly, Hadrian pulled off of his clothes and Val laid eyes on the perfectly sculpted man before her. She could not help and offer some commentary to this.  
  
“I’m lucky to lay with the perfect man.”  
  
“Well, you are an extremely beautiful woman. Naturally, any man would be fortunate enough to have you in your bed.”  
  
Now, Val understood she had to not disappoint the Dragon after such high praise. She rose up and kissed Hadrian on the lips. Their intense kiss only deepened with Hadrian putting his fingers on her thigh and making her cry out in pleasure as he pulled her closer towards him.  
  
Those lips just drove down onto Val’s hot mouth. She worked her tongue into his mouth and he sucked on it in response. He pushed his strong chests onto her breasts. Val’s breasts, her nipples hard as pebbles, pushed down onto his chest. His thick organ slapped against her pussy.  
  
She waited for this moment for the Dragon to take her. His long cock, and Val heard whispers he underplayed his sheer size to make a woman’s first time less than intimidating. Maybe some day, she would be prepared to take the full thing. For now, Val spread her legs and allowed his throbbing hard prick to drive all the way down into her body.  
  
“OOOH! GREAT ONE! YOU’RE STUFFING ME SO FULL!”  
  
Hadrian spread those beautiful legs. He wanted to get between the thighs of this lovely woman for some time. Val’s body writhed underneath his. Hadrian pleasured her. He could feel her tight walls wrap around him the deeper he pushed inside of her body.  
  
The power of the man before her, made Val realize he could break her. Yet, he managed to make her feel every inch of his cock, slowly. Val’s mind still clouded with pleasure, although it was not overwhelming. She wrapped her legs around the man in question to drive him a little bit deeper inside of her. Her insides just turned to jelly as he pushed a bit further inside of her.  
  
“Closer,” Hadrian breathed on her nipple. “Are you going to lose it, beloved?”  
  
“You know it,” Val gasped underneath him.  
  
Hadrian pressed all the way inside of her body, and made her hips just shoot up to meet Hadrian’s thick organ. The faster he plunged into her, the more her insides just gripped him as slick and fast as possible. Hadrian pushed all the way into her tight hole and plunged into Val’s hot, smoldering depths.  
  
Val rolled her hips back and forth and enjoyed the ways he stuffed her completely full. She could feel it. Intensity building through her body. Oh, she was going to cum so hard and it was going to be very enjoyable when she did so. He pushed into her and rode her, slapping his balls down onto her as fast as he could go. Hadrian pressed down and rocked her, stretching her tight hole.  
  
Just a little bit more. Val wrapped her legs around him and let her lust just moan. Hadrian pulled her up off of the bed and into his arms. He rocked her hips back and forth.  
  
“You can’t be of this world.”  
  
Well, right in some way. Val worked her hot box down onto him and stretched his cock. She rocked herself back and saw white. Hadrian pushed himself into her hole and rocked a little bit faster into her. Val pumped back and forth until she milked his prick as hard as possible.  
  
One more time for good measure and Val’s juices leaked all over him. Val tried to clutch onto him. However, she lost complete control of her body. Hadrian controlled her. The Dragon manipulated Val’s insides and allowed her to squeeze him as tight as possible with her juicy cunt.  
  
“A bit closer. You know this is what you want.”  
  
Val just bit down on her lip. Oh, yes, this was what she wanted for sure. Her wet walls clutched down onto Hadrian the faster he plunged inside of her body and sent her just spiralling out of control. His fingers danced down onto her body and made her cum all over the place.  
  
“More.”  
  
She collapsed onto him and Hadrian just smiled. He turned down Val and laid her on the bed. He kissed her lovely skin and spread her legs. Hadrian sunk all the way inside of her tight cavern from behind and made her cry out in pleasure as he rocked inside of her body.  
  
“How do you like that?”  
  
“Sooo good! You’re stretching me out so much!”  
  
Hadrian just smiled and kept pushing forward. Val’s ass angled up in the air. He grabbed Val and pushed all the way into her. He could feel the swelling inside of him just increase. He was going to dump his load inside of Val’s perfectly tight body. He grabbed onto her hair and pushed all the way inside of her.  
  
Every time Val could feel those balls slap against her, she wondered their limits. Right now, they felt as if they could seed every Wilding woman in the land. Hadrian could breed them all. Her tight walls clamped down onto him the faster Hadrian drove down into her body. He pressed down and pulled her back.  
  
“After you. Stronger than ever.”  
  
Val realized what that meant. Her entire body spasmed in a very intense orgasm. Her insides felt like they were on fire and there was only one thing to put out the flame. Hadrian, pounding deep inside of her. His balls slapped her thighs as he rode faster and harder.  
  
She kept coherent enough at least. Val summoned all of the strength to milk Hadrian.  
  
The wet, tight grip of Val’s pussy drove Hadrian down inside of her. The woman’s persistence was going to pay off, one way or another. He could feel her, gripping him so tight as he slammed into her body from behind. He rocked deeper and faster to drive her completely wild.  
  
Finally, Hadrian cemented their body by blasting her insides with his warm liquids. Val rocked back and moaned as Hadrian grabbed her tightly and fucked her pussy until she could not take anymore. His balls slapped down hard and pushed Val to her limits. Each edging thrust brought more cum into Val until Hadrian finally drained his balls inside of the lustful Wildling woman beneath him.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
Hadrian wrapped his strong arms around Val and pulled her in. He claimed yet another woman, another beautiful Queen.  
  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of another Two Chapter Set(13 and 14) on 8/13/2020.**


	13. Chapter 13(8/13/2020 Update 1 of 2)(Harry/Margaery Tyrell and Harry/Doreah/Ros)

**XIII(Harry/Margaery Tyrell and Harry/Doreah/Ros)**   
****

* * *

**  
**The one individual who could make all of Margaery Tyrell’s ambitions come true at once appeared in front of her. She heard of those who had been blessed by the Dragon King and now the Dragon King appeared in front of her as she laid prepared to be taken by him.  
  
“Do it,” Margaery said to him. “I’m ready.”  
  
“Most are,” Hadrian said. “You’re spellbound by me.”  
  
“Once you return officially, I am well prepared to be one of your queens,” Margaery said to him. “And I will stand out above all of the rest.”  
  
Hadrian responded with a chuckle as he put a hand on Margaery’s bare thigh. The obvious lust spreading through her body could not be denied. Hadrian swooped down and kissed her firmly on the lips. Margaery grabbed the back of his head and pulled him deeper through the kiss. The loud sounds the two made, echoed through the room, as their tongues moved in for position, leaning in for a very potent and extremely lustful kiss. They got louder, more vigorous and hungerier, very, very hungry.  
  
Undoing the buttons from Margaery’s garment released her breasts to the world. Hadrian put his hand on her tit and gave it a very firm squeeze. She looked up at him, with foggy eyes and a really huge smile. Hadrian put his fingers against her nipple and brushed up against him.  
  
“Touch me all over,” Margaery moaned.  
  
Hadrian pushes his hand down between her legs and started to rub Margaery. Margaery moaned, with the fingers of the emerald-eyed enchanter just brushing against her entrance. She bit down on her lip and allowed a cry of pleasure to course through the air the second Hadrian pushed his first finger inside of her and then a second finger edged all the way inside, sending Margaery’s hips bucking forward in bliss.  
  
“Yes, a little deeper, that’s it,” Margaery purred in his ear. “Delicious.”  
  
She bit down on her lip and Hadrian pulled out of her. He tasted the honey dripping from her eager pussy, ready to receive his full attention.  
  
“Lay back.”  
  
Margaery did as she was told and spread her legs. Hadrian leaned in and licked her pussy. She breathed in heavily. That tongue worked wonders to her mind and blinded her with pleasure. Hadrian knew all of the spots to hit, at all of the right points. Her pussy received an eager working.  
  
Hadrian popped his tongue all the way inside of Margaery and made her cry out in pleasure. Her entire body, shifting back and forth on the bed made her just cry out in endless bursts of pleasure.  
  
She cried out one more time and Hadrian finished her off with an amazing orgasm.  
  
Hadrian pulled out. The Dragon King climbed on top of Margaery and pinned her down onto the bed. She let a shudder out as his muscular chest pressed against her aching breasts. Hadrian kissed her firmly on the mouth, with the fire in his eyes igniting a fire deep within Margaery’s loins.  
  
He was bared and Margaery could feel something long and thick. It was almost like a large log poked her in the thigh. She realized what it was instantly and boy did Margaery’s pussy almost explode the moment Hadrian put it at her entrance. She wanted it inside of her.  
  
“Give me your cock,” she hungrily breathed in his ear. “I need it! NOW!”  
  
Hadrian smiled down at her. Boy, Margaery really knew what she wanted and Hadrian had to appreciate that. His fingers, popping up against her warm slit, sent a burst of pleasure inside of her. He pulled Margaery up and made her straddle his lap.  
  
“I’m going to show your pussy what a true king is,” Hadrian said. “Not any of these limp dick lords out there.”  
  
“Mmm, you have what it takes,” Margaery said.  
  
Hadrian grabbed onto Margaery and pushed her down. His thick cock head split Margaery’s lips open when he pushed all the way down onto her. Margaery’s eyes, watering with lust, pressed down onto him. His cock, so big, was pushing all the way into her body.  
  
“Oooh, it’s so big!” Margaery moaned. “I don’t know if it will fit.”  
  
“A true queen can make it happen.”  
  
With ruined intensity, Margaery pushed herself to the brink. Hadrian almost split her in half, driving his cock all the way inside of her warm pussy. Hadrian pressed deep inside of her and cupped Margaery’s breasts. The moment he touched them, he sent, channeled hot waves of energy all the way through it. Making Margaery just come alive and bounce all the way down onto him.  
  
How could any man ever think they had a right to be called king? The Dragon brought energy through Margaery’s body and he sucked her breasts, giving her pleasure. Margaery cradled the back of his head.  
  
Her king, her king, her one true master, made Margaery feel so alive. Her pussy tightened around Hadrian and made her just cry out in pleasure.  
  
The tight pussy enveloping around Hadrian’s tool felt so good. Deep down, Hadrian saw Margaery had something to prove. A trait which Hadrian found in more than a few of the women who he ended up bedding, but the fact of the matter was, Hadrian found himself caring less. He put his hands on her hips and spiked Margaery on the down onto his thick cock when she spiked down onto it.  
  
“You with me?”  
  
“Anywhere you want to go,” Margaery said. “I will follow you. I will bow before my king. I will lure women into your bed, so you can ravish their tight little cunts and break them!”  
  
Margaery leaned back from the orgasm. Hadrian slammed into her, the tightening her walls around his cock very amazing. She slid down and released him.  
  
She’s never came like this before. Never imagined a cock inside of her could feel this good. Margaery pressed her tightening walls around the Dragon King the very second he slid balls deep into her body. Slamming in deep, Hadrian pushed her to the breaking point and made her ooze all over his cock.  
  
“Feel that?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“Always!” she cried out. “ALWAYS!”  
  
Margaery tightened her grip around his neck and rode him even faster. The sounds of her wet thighs, rising and falling upon his balls echoed throughout the room. Hadrian knew all of the tactics to drive her completely mad and give Margaery the most intense pleasure possible.  
  
Her thighs were massaged while he fucked her. Her back, her breasts, her ass, just everything. Hadrian grabbed her face and kissed her. The Dragon King practically fucked her throat with his tongue and all Margaery could do was suck on his tongue with her mouth, as if it was a cock.  
  
Margaery and Hadrian continued their aggressive makeout session with Margaery bouncing hard and harder on his thick cock. She wanted every last drop of fluid from those throbbing hard balls. They were fit to burst and the load would be perfect to annoint her as her queen.  
  
She gained confidence and more of a feel of his cock. Each motion put him deeper inside of her, her walls remaining tight, stretching just enough to accommodate his monster.  
  
Hadrian allowed Margaery to pump his cock with vigor while she pulled back and invited him to lay back on the bed so she could ride him like a stallion. Her nails raked against his flesh and traced lewd phrases all over his body. The tingle inside Hadrian’s balls continued the faster he drove up inside of her and stuffed her.  
  
Little did she know, Hadrian would be able to expand his cock even larger, once she had been trained up.  
  
Margaery loved riding her king and loved cumming all over him. The thickness of his prick burying inside of her only increased the lust she was feeling. Hadrian squeezed her nipple and made Margaery just rack back in pleasure. She leaned in, sucking him deep inside of her.  
  
His royal seed was about ready to come inside of her.  
  
“I want all of you,” Margaery told him. “There will be plenty of time to cum all over my face and parade me around like the village whore later. Right now, I want you to cum inside of my pussy.”  
  
Margaery pressed all the way down onto him. She felt beyond lustful for him. Her tightening cunt wrapped around him.  
  
“Well, given you rode that cock like it’s your job….”  
  
“It’s my duty as Queen to make sure her king finishes,” Margaery lustfully purred.  
  
Hadrian sent one last burst of pleasure up through her and made sure Margaery exploded all over his cock. She clutched him hard and released him, with the juices covering him.  
  
Finally, Hadrian speared her tight cunt and released his cum inside of her. The sweet pleasure of release sealed the bond of Hadrian Peverell and Margaery Tyrell. Their loins met as Hadrian pushed into her, spilling inside of her.  
  
Margaery pulled back and gave him a deep passionate kiss when he sat up. They spent several minutes involved in a hot liplock and Margaery slid down his body, taking his cock dripping with their juices and worshipped her King anew.  
  
All through the day and the next night until Margaery had been completely spent and sore. But damn was it worth it.  
  


* * *

  
The information which Ros brought back to Hadrian was very much appreciated. At least that’s what she assumed due to the fact Hadrian grabbed her head and vigorously fucked her mouth. Completely naked, the buxom redhead took Hadrian’s cock. It had been one of the biggest challenges, to take the Dragon’s thick juicy prick down her throat. However, it had been one which Ros rose to the challenge to take.  
  
He was really a class above all men. Hadrian slammed down into her mouth and rocked her back and forth.  
  
“The real question is, do you want my cum down your throat, or all over your face?”  
  
Ros wanted to taste his cum. It always made her feel lighter the air. Her skilled fingers stroked Harry’s balls.  
  
The lovely woman on her knees earned her payment and then a little extra. Hadrian slid his prick all the way into her throat and made her cry before finally, he lost it completely. He slammed his cock down Ros’s warm throat and sent a flood of cum all the way down it. He grabbed her hair and face-fucked her.  
  
Prematurely, Ros pulled away from Hadrian and got a face full of cum as a result. The cum slid down her face and trickled lightly down onto her breasts.  
  
“Today, I got it both in my mouth and all over my face.”  
  
Hadrian smiled and pulled Ros up. His super sensitive hearing indicated someone lurked beyond the walls.  
  
“Doreah, you’re welcomed to join us whenever you’d like.”  
  
Doreah slipped into the room and slipped out of her clothes. She moved over and kissed her King before she pulled away and cupped Ros’s cheek before she collected the cum. Doreah lightly slipped the digits into her mouth.  
  
“Whores, always leaving a mess,” Doreah commented.  
  
Ros just raised her eyebrow and suddenly, she dove at Doreah. For a second, Hadrian thought there was going to be trouble. However, Ros and Doreah kissed like mad, as if trying to best the other in the eyes of their King. Hadrian lurked on the edge, to make sure things did not get too heated.  
  
Hadrian separated the two. Then spread their legs apart and drove all the way down into their wet pussies. Doreah and Ros threw their hips up and moaned.  
  
“Oh, I have to have my mouth on those.”  
  
Ros’s bouncing chest allured Doreah. Doreah leaned in and sucked Ros’s tits. Ros grabbed onto the back of Doreah’s head and slid her fingers all the way down to moan in pleasure. Things were heating up, in more ways than one. And Hadrian, in the perfect position, slid behind Doreah with his cock primed and at the ready.  
  
The moment Hadrian slid into Doreah, she stifled her moans ever so slightly.  
  
“Yes, rest your head down on this whore’s pillows, while your king reshapes the inside of your body,” Ros said. “But, we’re not...too much different. Live to serve the cock and the lust of a powerful man.”  
  
Doreah almost had been smothered between Ros’s breasts. Not the worst way to go. She focused on Hadrian slamming down into her completely and stretching her pussy.  
  
The inside of Doreah’s body tightened around him. Hadrian filled up his servant, with more thrusts than ever before. His balls swung back and forth as they tracked her.  
  
“Cum for me hard.”  
  
Doreah’s insides, set aflame with passion, squirted all over Hadrian. The Dragon filled her body. Her king touched all of the right spots and made her cry out so much with pleasure. Hadrian slid his fingers down through her body and made her cry out a little bit more.  
  
The second Hadrian pulled out, Ros dove over, her lips pressed onto Hadrian’s length as she slurped him very hard. Hadrian grabbed the back of Ros’s head and slapped his cock down her throat. Doreah leaned over and sucked on Hadrian’s balls while he pushed into her.  
  
Suddenly, Doreah, with a wicked smile, climbed on top of Ros and mounted her hips. The two women, stacked on top of each other, lined up perfectly. Hadrian tested out of the waters.  
  
“Rise so your king could access your breasts,” Doreah breathed.  
  
Ros rose, despite the added wait on her back. Hadrian slid into position and began to milk her breasts quite vigorously. He channeled magic through Doreah and the two women came. Doreah’s juices dripping down onto Ros’s juicy thighs looked tantalizing.  
  
“I need you, my lord!”  
  
The cry of Ros as Hadrian ground his thick pole against her opening just inspired him a little bit more. Hadrian guided her pussy lips apart and stuck his thick, throbbing organ inside of her damp slit. Ros tightened around Hadrian the moment he filled her pussy and she cried out for more.  
  
Oh, he was inside of her, and this was amazing, as always. Hadrian’s thick pole stuffed her. Doreah leaned in and moaned in Ros’s ear. She could tell that Hadrian’s fingers worked their magic fast and drove Doreah just as wild.  
  
The sound of the balls slapping a pussy which was not hers set Doreah of a little bit. She had to, had to hold out. It would be hers in due time. She just had to have a little bit of patience. Was that really a bad thing? Doreah did not think so. The loud slap of flesh upon flesh echoed the faster Hadrian pounded her. The lovely redhead’s moans filled the room the deeper Hadrian plunged into her body.  
  
“Cum for me, hard.”  
  
Oh, she came, so hard and so good around his prick. Ros squeezed Hadrian’s length and almost collapsed. He held her up and Doreah crawled off the top of her.  
  
Ros’s tongue got some work and buried deep into Doreah’s honeypot. Doreah grabbed the back of Ros’s head and moaned as she rocked up and down.  
  
“Mmm, get me ready for the king.”  
  
The skilled tongue strokes of the whore brought Doreah closer to her own breaking point. The servant’s body heated up and she squirted all over Ros who slurped it up.  
  
“You’ve held out for a long time, but unfortunately, I think this one will break you.”  
  
Determination to prove Hadrian wrong, ended with Ros just finally collapsing. Her orgasms overwhelmed her. She slurped on Doreah’s pussy while Hadrian pushed into her.  
  
“Do you think you can do any better?”  
  
Doreah climbed over to her king and turned around to present herself for stuffing. Hadrian slid his hands against Doreah’s hips and pulled her in as close as humanly possible. His fingers, sliding against Doreah’s body, sent a burst of pleasure through her as Hadrian slid the first couple of inches of his prick inside of her. Doreah closed her eyes and could feel the pleasure building up inside of her.  
  
Hadrian wrapped his arms around Doreah and slammed all the way inside. He grabbed her and plowed her as tightly as possible.  
  
“Not bad, but hopefully you can keep this one up.”  
  
Yes, Doreah could and she would. Oh, she would. Hadrian slapped his balls down onto her thighs, the faster he plunged into her body. Doreah’s insides clenched him with desire, the faster he plunged inside of her body. Hadrian slapped his balls down onto her thighs and worked Doreah closer to the breaking point. She tightened around him and released a heavenly blast of juice all over his plunging prick.  
  
“Can you now?” Hadrian asked her. “Can you keep this up? Are you sure?”  
  
“Y-YES!” Doreah moaned. “OOH YES!”  
  
Hadrian filled Doreah up. He squeezed Ros’s breasts a few feet away to keep her into the fun. The faster Hadrian pounded her, the more Doreah wanted him. Her eager cunt squeezed him and Hadrian, locked on tight, pushed into her savory cunt as much as possible.  
  
“Almost there.”  
  
Her mind just went away. Nothing but pleasure. Ros’s hands also stroked Doreah's body. Their roaming hands and mouth took Doreah on a pleasure ride, which she might never recover from.  
  
One more orgasm, and she would have Hadrian’s load buried. Hadrian slapped his balls down onto her and finally, finally, he spilled inside of her.  
  
Hadrian groaned and enjoyed the warm squeeze of Doreah. She eagerly anticipated his gift and Hadrian delivered. His balls tightened and erupted inside of her, to fill her up completely.  
  
The intensity of the orgasm brought a smile to Hadrian. He fed off the tantric energy of both women. This process only made him stronger and more inclined to fuck them even harder to get more later.  
  
Ros licked her lips while each blast of cum poured into Doreah. Oh, it made her mouth water, something fierce. The cream pie left behind made her smile.  
  
“Help yourself.”  
  
Hadrian pulled away and Ros dove mouth first onto Doreah and slurped the cum from her pussy. Her body, on full display, made Hadrian hard as a rock again. He ran his hands down every inch of Ros’s delightful body and made her tingle in anticipation.  
  
With his cock fully hard, Hadrian swept it at her entrance and prepared to take a deep plunge to fill her up once more. Ros took his cock quite eagerly.  
  
Time to wrap up their business from earlier.  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14(8/13/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Talisa Maegyr and Harry/Doreah/Irri)

**XIV(Harry/Talisa Maegyr and Harry/Doreah/Irri)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Talisa Maegyr shuddered when the hands of her very handsome lover rolled across her prone body as he straddled the top of her and stripped each article of clothing off of her slowly with multiple kisses. It all started very amazingly, Talisa recalled.  
  
She assisted a mysterious gentleman and his wounded companion in seeking sanctuary. The wounds healed very easily thanks to gentleman’s hands. The power he to heal made Talisa very curious, and a bit put off she did not have a chance to diagnose the woman’s malady.  
  
This time, she came face to face with him. The lost lord Hadrian Peverell to some, known as the Dragon. Knowing as Harry to a few people, although this was not the first time Talisa encountered him. But it was hyping up to be the most memorable.  
  
His kisses rapidly worshipped her body. Her nipples eagerly stood up for attention and Hadrian granted Talisa the attention she wanted. The tender loving care he gave her for the assistance she gave Hadrian and his companion set her body on edge. Hadrian pushed his fingers deep inside of her wet core and pulled them out, trickling the juices down on her body.  
  
Talisa sprang up, lust burning through her eyes. She leaned in and grabbed Hadrian around the face and pulled him in for a kiss. Her hungry desire showed pretty much everything she wanted. Hadrian pressed against her and deepened the kiss, with eager motions.  
  
“Mmm,” Talisa breathed in his ear. “I want to see all of you.”  
  
“And you shall, my lady.”  
  
Talisa smiled and unveiled one of the most magnificent sights ever. She put a hand of a much larger penis than anything Talisa had ever laid her eyes on it. A pulsing organ which sought to tame and dizzy woman. She leaned in and felt him up while planting more kisses onto him.  
  
One could not neglect Hadrian’s balls. Plum full of seed and ready to burst from her touch. Talisa leaned in and stroked his balls, rubbing them back and forth until they began to twitch in the palm of Talisa’s hand. Talisa purred in lust and peppered the side of his neck with a few more kisses.  
  
“You’re wet,” Hadrian said. “You’re going to make a mess if you’re not careful.”  
  
“Well, better make my messes count then,” Talisa said.  
  
Talisa got on her hands and knees and presented herself to Hadrian. Hadrian leaned in and fired numerous kisses all over her body. He hit all of the pleasure points and sent Talisa around the twist with pleasure. Her toes curled as Hadrian licked up the juices dripping from her.  
  
Hadrian lifted Talisa into position and embraced her from behind. His hot breath on her ear and Hadrian’s hard cock rubbing Talisa’s womanhood in harmony just caused her to break out into a cry. Hadrian pressed his fingers against Talisa’s nipple and gave it a very tight squeeze.  
  
“Do you want me to go further?”  
  
“All the way,” Talisa said. “I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.”  
  
Hadrian pressed against her body and teased her insides. Her wet, swollen lips sucked at his cock when pushing into her. Talisa felt amazing with each tightening motion. Hadrian scrapped his hands down her body and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Right on the spot, right here,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Mmm, yes, baby,” Talisa breathed.  
  
Hadrian grabbed her hips and pushed a little bit deeper into her. The imprint of his swinging balls, connecting at the right angle sent Talisa flying over the edge. Hadrian put the pressure on her, cupping her breasts and releasing him with each motion. He slid into her body and allowed her insides to release them. She loved it, loved having him slide into her. The weight of his balls striking her at the right moments.  
  
With a tightening motion, Talisa clamped down onto him. Hadrian put his hands on her hips and thrust a little bit deeper inside of her. The swinging of his balls, connecting on her soft thighs, echoed throughout the room.  
  
Hadrian paused, holding her edge for a good long moment to let it sink in. Talisa peeked over her shoulder, eyes blazing with passion. She encouraged him to dive a little bit deeper and stuff her relentlessly. Hadrian cupped her body and pressed into her.  
  
The fingers dug against Talisa’s juicy backside. She could feel Hadrian back in there and a wild thought entered her mind. Hadrian appeared to get the hint and pulled her forward. He squeezed her hips tighter and worked her insides with each movement.  
  
“Your ass is very eyecatching, my lady,” Hadrian said.  
  
Talisa reacted to his fingers pushing all the way inside of her. Her olive-colored complexion shined bright from the sexual erophia. Strands of dark hair, plastered upon her face, gave her the air of an unexpected seductress. Blowing on her dark locks, Talisa encouraged Hadrian to move forward.  
  
“And it will be even better when your cock is inside of it.”  
  
Talisa surprised herself with this request. A long pause and Hadrian pulled out of her. Suddenly, his handsome face, pressed up against her cheeks, sent Talisa’s mind for a whirl. He leaned in, slurping and licking Talisa’s very fine and very tight back passage.  
  
Nice and wet, and ready. Hadrian loosened it up and put his swollen head against her snug little entrance. Hadrian edged his hands down her hips and pulled her, a bit closer.  
  
“If you’re certain,” Hadrian breathed in her ear.  
  
“Yes, I am, do it,” Talisa managed with a hot as hell breath. “Fuck my ass.”  
  
The encouragement which was to come drove both of them completely nuts. Hadrian pushed all the way inside of her, putting his thick cock all the way inside of her fine ass. Snug as hell and a very nice delight wrapped around his cock, Hadrian gave himself a good push. He leaned in, slapping his hand down onto her.  
  
Hadrian was pleasuring more than her ass. Talisa learned very nicely that his hands worked more powers than healing. Well, one could argue giving her such sexual gratification was a healing and enticing thing in it’s own right.  
  
Picking up the pace, Hadrian slammed all the way into Talisa’s tight back hole and ground up against her. Riding her endlessly, with each tightening thrust. Hadrian picked up a steadier pace and plunged his big cock into her tight rear passage.  
  
“Cum for me, lover,” Hadrian breathed. “Show me how much you love it.”  
  
Talisa came and for a second, she lost track of everything. All which mattered to her was the pleasure just erupting through every corner of her body.  
  
Hadrian positioned her so she could look him in the eye for the next round of anal fucking. Hadrian picked up the pace now she was more used to what he was doing. And her body became more comfortable with the intruder being shoved all the way into her rear passage.  
  
The interest Hadrian took to her thighs along with her ass made Talisa’s head spin. Kisses, licks, and just nibbles down on them, Talisa’s juices squirted into the air. Which Hadrian proceeded to smear all over Talisa’s body and pull her forward to suck on her tits.  
  
She was such a delight, and Hadrian was not even trying to seek her out. Such was the luck of the Dragon King.  
  
“Harry, my love,” Talisa breathed. “Please, don’t stop. It’s so good.”  
  
“You’re reaching your end, I’m afraid,” Hadrian said. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it count.”  
  
Pleasure ramped up a hundred times more for Talisa. Almost as if two cock srammed into her tightest holes. Both her pussy and ass received a hard and heavy pounding.  
  
Talisa knew her mighty Dragon would always make it count. She would walk to the end of the world, through the most treacherous of terrains, and move past the fiercest armies and most dangerous monsters all to return to his arms one more time.  
  
Devotion intensified the faster Hadrian picked up the pace in Talisa. Her tightening pussy squeezed the magical construct he put inside of her. Double the pleasure and more subtle than tentacles as well. Hadrian pushed in, filling up his lover with as many thrusts as possible until he reached the brink and the breaking point.  
  
“Cum,” Hadrian breathed down.  
  
Talisa came, and hard. Her juices pumped all over Hadrian and allowed him to savor them.  
  
Hadrian filled her ass up with his cum next. The sweet release of burying inside of her deep hole filled Hadrian with much glee. Almost as much as the cum which he spilled in Talisa’s ass.  
  
Another one bonded and Hadrian cupped Talisa’s face and kissed her sweet lips in the afterglow. Talisa gripped onto Hadrian’s bicep and tried not to slip under.  
  
“I know, luv,” Hadrian said. “When you awake, you will be refreshed.”  
  
The first physical encounter always was the most draining on his companions and he took Talisa through the paces. One more sweet kiss to the sleeping healer before Hadrian moved to check to see how his companion had been resting.

* * *

  
A long day of work lead to Hadrian relaxed. Well for the most part at the very least. The lovely hands of Irri and Doreah coaxed up his body, giving his nude body a very vigorous massage.  
  
Doreah found Hadrian’s prominent balls and squeezed on them tightly. She moved in to stroke his legs. Irri slowly stroked Hadrian’s shoulders and casually rubbed his chest. The two devoted slaves worked themselves into a fever, which they pleasured Hadrian with.  
  
Finally, Doreah put her lips on the edge of his prick and dropped all pretext of what she was doing. She slid her warm mouth all the way down onto Hadrian’s pole. Hadrian trailed his hands down, stopping and pulling back to rub Irri’s inner thigh as she rested up against his shoulder.  
  
He eased Doreah’s opening mouth down onto him and allowed her to blow him, amazingly and vigorously. The hot pop of her mouth echoed throughout the room. As Hadrian leaned in, he knew the one way to make this feel all better.  
  
“Help Doreah serve your king,” Hadrian said.  
  
Irri did not need to be told twice. She eased on in, slipping her tongue against the edge of Hadrian’s manhood. His thick, juicy pole, jutting out in the air, eased a little bit closer towards her wide and open mouth. Irri leaned in and slurped him hard and aggressively the second Doreah slipped away to catch a breath.  
  
Her hand down onto his balls cupped Hadrian and allowed him to go into the back of her throat. A loud pop resounded through the room from what Irri was doing to him.  
  
The two sexy slaves worked their talented hands and served their purpose. To give the loins of the Dragon King a long tongue bath. Hadrian smiled. Good slaves got their rewards, while naughty little bitches got punished. They worked their lips around him and sucked him.  
  
The handsome man rose up into position and slid his fingers into Doreah’s tight pussy. Three fingers, in succession, worked all the way inside of her. Irri kissed down his body and straddled his leg. She rubbed her pussy up and down against him, leaving droplets of juices down him.  
  
“Clean me,” Hadrian said.  
  
Doreah did as she was told and leaned in to lick the trickle of juices Irri left behind. She moved in at Hadrian’s gesture and opened up Irri’s lips. For the benefit for her master and king, Doreah started to drive her tongue all the way into the woman. The loud pop of her mouth on the other woman’s pussy echoed.  
  
Hadrian opened up Doreah for the intrusion. The very familiar cradle of Doreah tightening around his intruding organ began. Hadrian picked up the pace and slid his hands all the way down to pleasure her body. Doreah let out a whimper of delight the very second Hadrian impacted himself balls first into her fine, fine body.  
  
Doreah closed her eyes tightly and moaned, humming hotly the very second Hadrian drove himself all the way inside of her. His balls, swinging back and forth, hit all of the right points of Doreah. He left an imprint on her thighs the faster he pushed into her.  
  
On the bed, Doreah tightened her grip on the sheets. Hadrian leaned into her and fucked her more deeply than ever before. Hadrian knew precisely all of the ways to drive her to the brink of madness.  
  
Her body became his toy, an endless outlet of pleasure. Hadrian pushed to the brink, his balls slapping her hard and sending a hell of a release through her body.  
  
Doreah came all over Hadrian’s thick cock and had been released with more fluid pumps than before. Hadrian rode, rode, rode, until she was gushing all over him.  
  
Breathing heavily, Doreah finished all over him. She gave Hadrian one last squeeze with her warm loins and Hadrian pulled away onto her.  
  
Irri flipped over onto her back. Presenting herself for the King. Hadrian mounted her, his big balls pushing against her thighs. Irri put her nails on Hadrian’s back and eased him a little further into her.  
  
“Break my pussy, my King.”  
  
The soft cry encouraged the one true power to bring his thick rod all the way inside of Irri. Her tight body, sealing up around his cock in a firm cradle, sent electrical shocks through him. Hadrian reached in and grabbed Irri’s hair and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Pure domination and Irri recognized the most powerful male in the land. Able to get his cock all the way inside of her body and being pushed hard. Hadrian pinned her down on the bed and fucked her relentlessly for a good long while. Irri squeezed his back with her legs and Hadrian rocked down onto her.  
  
The moment Hadrian gave Irri a rest, Doreah wrapped her arms around him and lightly kissed him. Hadrian turned around made her stop.  
  
“Did I give you permission to rise?”  
  
“Please, Master, forgive my momentary lapse,” Doreah said.  
  
“You know what this means, right?”  
  
Hadrian snapped his fingers, binding Doreah’s arms and legs together. Her shapely ass, a pleasant sight to be sure, flashed out in front of Hadrian. The great Dragon Sorcerer rubbed his fingers against her tight bum and sent another flare of electricity all through her.  
  
He leaned in and spanked Doreah’s tight backside. He left a mark, an imprint upon her ass. More spanks followed and Hadrian picked up the pace in punishing her.  
  
“Irri, edge her for me.”  
  
Irri obeyed the whims of her master. She slid into Doreah’s pussy. Such a bad girl, forgetting her place. The fingering and spanking combination made her body shake.  
  
Just before the edge, Irri yanked out and Hadrian stopped spanking Doreah. Hadrian kneaded her ass and ground his thick cock inside of it, which he intended to shove in deep and wreck her ass.  
  
Instead, he repeated the process three more times. Each edge more painful than the last one and each edge sending Irri into a tizzy of endless pleasure.  
  
“It’s time,” Hadrian said.  
  
Doreah peared over her shoulder and agreed. It was time. Time for the meeting of a lifetime. She deserved it, for Hadrian to bury himself deep into her ass. Hadrian grabbed his little slave slut and pushed down into her, allowing her ass to push deep into her.  
  
“Is it destroying you?” Hadrian asked. “Is my big cock stretching out her tight little ass and making you regret jumping the line?”  
  
Doreah could feel a bit more pain than normal. By the Dragon’s design, to punish her. He molested her body, roughly and endlessly plowing all the way into her deep ass. Hadrian spiked all the way inside of her, driving faster and faster into her, riding her perfect ass like there was no tomorrow and driving her completely nuts.  
  
Irri waited patiently for a turn with her master. Biting down on her lip and wondering if she had been mistaken in following her master’s orders. Doreah suddenly screamed in bliss. Hadrian positioned her and beckoned Irri to come over.  
  
“Finish her this time.”  
  
Careful to play a bit cooler, Irri leaned in and put her mouth down onto Doreah’s pussy. She made a loud noise and sucked the delicious cunt before her. She made a hell of a racket when going down on Doreah and making her entire body just explode in an endless explosion of lust.  
  
Doreah closed her eyes. Finish her, oh she would be finished indeed. Hadrian and Irri at the same time, tormenting her holes sent her over the edge with madness. Lust burned through her body. Hadrian leaned in and cupped Doreah’s tit, firmly squeezing the glorious flesh between his fingers.  
  
He owned every inch of her body. Doreah could just take it and like it. And she did both. The Dragon’s gift danced at her back door.  
  
Each slap of Hadrian’s swollen balls hit Doreah in all of the right places. He timed his thrust well, tempering his motions only the best he could. Hadrian picked up the pace and jammed himself all the way through Doreah’s back gates. He picked up a steadier pace.  
  
The tightening of his loins continued.  
  
“Until now, I’ve held you back,” Hadrian said. “Consider this your reward, but it’s a lesson learned for you. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, Master, I apologize,” Doreah breathed. “It would be an honor if you would let me cum fully.”  
  
Hadrian released the juices from the slave woman. She came all over the bed and unleashed heavy blasts of juices all over the place. Hadrian shoved his fingers inside and then offered them as a tribute to Irri.  
  
Irri’s eyes followed the progress as she bobbed down to suck every last droplet of juice off. She licked Doreah’s cunt as Hadrian lowered her face down. She really oozed. Her hole, treated like a cock sleeve, turned her on. Then again, any woman worth her sanity would be honored.  
  
One final grunt broke the barriers. Hadrian launched his seed all the way into Doreah’s snug back entrance. He squeezed her ass cheeks together and emptied himself into her. He leaned in, throwing his hips back and forth and sending more of the cum inside of her.  
  
“Looks like another mess to clean up.”  
  
Hadrian slapped Irri’s backside and motioned her to get to work. Irri caught the riverflow of cum spilling from Doreah’s reddened hole before it could hit the bed and leave stains on the sheets.  
  
For her good clean up job, Hadrian slid his cock down her body and stimulated every area. Leading to the one point which Irri longed for him to be.  
  
Hadrian used Irri’s own juices to make his cock nice and wet. The Dragon King entered Irri’s tight hole from behind while she savored every last drop of sperm leaking from Doreah, making sure not a drop ended up on the bed and thus ended up ruining the sheets.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(15 and 16) on August 20th, 2020.**


	15. Chapter 15(8/20/2020 Update 1 of 2)(Harry/Margaery/Yara and Harry/Talisa/Val)

**XV(Harry/Margaery/Yara and Harry/Talisa/Val)**   
****

* * *

**  
**A deep sigh came out of Margaery. She anticipated the touch and the feel of her King’s body. The Dragon laid down onto her and kissed the side of her neck and sucked on her shoulder. The more Margaery wanted this, the more Hadrian teased her and the more he teased her, the more she wanted this.  
  
This endless cycle of pleasure continued. Hadrian moved closer and closer to her. Margaery parted her sweet thighs, the eagerness only increasing. Hadrian tasted the delicious honey coming out of her.  
  
Another pair of hands from behind Hadrian stroked his muscular legs and back. Yara pressed against Hadrian from behind, edging her hand over the man’s length. Margaery locked eyes with the other woman and smiled. Just another example of the Dragon King’s prowess to entice and bewitch multiple women.  
  
Yara clasped her hand against Hadrian’s length and tugged him ever so slightly. His balls bounced her hand the deeper Hadrian moved.  
  
She let go of him and allowed Hadrian to run his length down the inside of Margaery’s left leg. She looked over at him, eyes flooded over with pleasure. The Dragon King leaned into her and kiss her.  
  
“My King, take me,” Margaery said. “Use my body as your vessel, in any way you want me to.”  
  
He pulled back and Margaery crawled towards him. She started kissing up Hadrian’s legs. She very narrowly missed his balls and moved up his body. Her warm hot lips pressed into him, and Hadrian pulled her up. The divine power pushed his hands against Margaery’s bared breasts and made her cry out.  
  
Yara laid in wait, preparing for Hadrian’s thick pole to slide into Margaery and stretch her out. Watching her cunt be stuffed sent another flare through Yara and she pushed her fingers deep down into her core. Letting in a deep breath, Yara slammed her fingers into herself.  
  
Fluid thrusts, bringing her fingers all the way inside. Yara leaned in, toying with her own nipples and making sure her entire body flooded with the best pleasure possible. The moment Hadrian left Margaery’s folds, she licked his length and helped him back inside.  
  
Margaery could not hold back her arousal of the third woman joining today’s time with her King. Her tongue dancing up against Hadrian’s immense length every time it left her put certain thoughts in the mind of the woman. She clasped onto him and leaned all the way into her.  
  
Then, Yara leaned in and pushed her warm lips against Margaery’s wet pussy. She did not register the fact Yara was inside of her, deep into her cunt until the other women went to town. The soft dark hair of the woman and her talented lips slipped inside of her.  
  
Margaery opened her mouth wide and took Hadrian’s length into her.  
  
“Bask in it..”  
  
Those simple words sent a chill down Margaery’s spine. She did all she could to bask in the lust her king offered. Hadrian pressed down on the back of her head and deepened his thrusts into her mouth. He ended up building up a lot of momentum and pushing down into her throat. She hungrily slurped on him, making the loudest sounds possible the faster Hadrian worked into her mouth.  
  
Hadrian slid out and Margaery let go of him with a parting kiss down onto his groin. He pulled back and put himself behind Yara.  
  
“It’s been a while,” Hadrian said. “And you’ve earned this one. The look on her face is worth any price.”  
  
Margaery could not deny this woman was good at what she did. Good at lapping up the juices coming from her and very good at sucking her juices down. She grabbed onto the back of Yara’s head and encouraged her to go deeper.  
  
The perfect vantage point to allow Hadrian’s thick prick slide inside of her body. Hadrian clasped her ass cheeks and pushed all the way inside. Hadrian drove all the way into Yara from behind and stretched her out. The sound effects made by her cries hitting Margaery’s pussy echoed throughout the room.  
  
It had been much too long since Hadrian entered her at this vantage point. Hadrian grabbed onto her hard and pushed all the way inside of her from behind.  
  
She came, exploding all over Hadrian. The force of which he drove inside of her was extremely stunning. Hadrian pushed into her, riding her faster. His hips moved in blur like motions the faster he drove into her from behind.  
  
Margaery opened her mouth in a not so subtle manner. She longed to taste the juices draining off of Hadrian. Hadrian appeared in front of her in a flash, grabbed the back of her head, and stuffed his cock down her throat.  
  
Every time Hadrian took ownership of her mouth and pushed his big thick organ down it, was a moment in time which Margaery relished. She swallowed the thick length spearing all the way down the back of her throat and sucked him, with intense movements. Up and down to the point where she took Hadrian deep into her throat.  
  
Hadrian rode the hell out of Margaery’s mouth until he left a drooling mess all over his cock. He pulled back and slid his fingers all the way down on Yara. Yara twitched underneath Hadrian’s touch and she anticipated him one more time.  
  
Never one to ruin a woman’s anticipation, Hadrian pushed all the way into her, burying his immense length into her tight core. Yara squeezed down onto him, practically swallowing Hadrian with each motion inside of her. The size of him built up momentum the faster he drove into her from behind.  
  
Hadrian planted a few kisses down the back of Yara’s neck and only heated her up. The desire doubled the faster Hadrian pushed into her from behind.  
  
He switched from Yara’s pussy to Margaery’s mouth. At one point, Hadrian pressed his cock between her soft breasts and started to pound on them. Margaery let out a moan and eyed him.  
  
“Do you want my seed all over your beautiful tits?”  
  
Margaery rolled her neck back and presented an opening for Hadrian to release and pump his seed all over. She flashed a big smile at him and Hadrian pounded away at her. He sped a little bit faster, the weight of his balls hitting her at all of the right angles.  
  
“I want it, I want it all,” Margaery said while licking her hungry lips and awaiting for Hadrian to bust the biggest, most potent nut all over her chest.  
  
The Dragon did not make it easy on her. He spent waves of pleasure through her body and kept fucking her tits good and tight. Margaery’s eyes shifted back, and she resembled a bitch in heat. Only just slightly aware of Yara being fully with it and licking her cunt.  
  
Hadrian leaned in for the attack and erupted all over Margaery. He sent his cum flying all over her chest and face with all of the force one would expect.  
  
Margaery fell back from the force the Dragon came all over her. The thickness and sheen of his dripping seed gave her a glow.  
  
Much like the Dragon King told her, Margaery basked in it. And she also basked in Yara climbing up her body and planting kisses. Right to the point where she was eye level with her chest.  
  
“You wear the one true power’s gift with honor,” Yara said.  
  
“I thank...you!”  
  
Margaery’s voice grew soft and she cried out from Yara sucking and feasting on her tits. Her warm and succulent tits became a target for Margaery as she continued to feast upon them, and sucked the cum out from her cleavage. The oozing seed dripped all the way down her belly button.  
  
Which Yara took her time to lick and send Margaery over the edge with another cry of pleasure.  
  
Hadrian watched, as Yara pinned down Margaery on the bed and claimed her body. As a result, Hadrian returned to her from behind and slid all the way into her. The thick of his cock, grazing her warm entrance, made Yara slide back. Hadrian held her hips and worked a little bit inside of her. The soft slide into her wet pussy eased Hadrian’s mighty rod into her. Stiff and ready to penetrate, Hadrian had both Margaery and Yara in the perfect position.  
  
Situations with two women or more primed and ready is where the Dragon excelled. He took their holes and pushed down into them, making them cry out in passion. Hadrian finger banged them and made them both scream out in more.  
  
More than his fingers entered his two lovers. Hadrian stuffed both Margaery and Yara. They cried out and clamped down onto him.  
  
The Dragon rode both of his companions. Margaery screamed out even more given how Yara still pinned her down and thus more weight stimulated her body. Every inch of Yara’s well trained body brought out the most primal passions possible from within Margaery.  
  
They both came together, quite explosively.  
  
No more need to tell them to bask in it.  
  
“Feed into my power, and feel how good this makes you feel.”  
  
The Dragon’s command intoxicated Margaery ten times beyond the finest wine. She clutched onto him and scratched at both of her lovers. Her entire body went off like an untapped source of liquid. Spurting out and coating Hadrian’s pummeling cock to just slip him further into her depths.  
  
Yara, not much better, gave herself once again to the Dragon. He rode her faster than before, while also stuffing the woman beneath her. Yara allowed the visuals to sink in, to build in anticipation for the next time the Dragon King gifted them with his presence.  
  
Hadrian launched his cum into their bodies at the same time. Both Yara and Margaery expanded, his gifts pouring into their ripe and willing bodies. They swelled up and cried out at the sheer amount of cum blasted into their bodies.  
  
The afterglow left Margaery and Yara breathing heavily. Hadrian sank down into them and fingered their sensitive pussies and gave them one more orgasm to remember him by.  
  
They would be returned to where Hadrian summoned them from, with no one the wiser to what happened. Other than those who basked in his greatness.  
  
Their minds wanted him more, although their bodies required some downtime to recharge.

* * *

  
The arrival of Hadrian had been anticipated,as usual by Talisa. He arrived hand in hand with a stunning gorgeous blonde woman. Talisa smiled and waited for Hadrian to introduce them.  
  
“Talisa, this is Val, she’s a princess of the Free Folk. Val, this is Talisa Maegyr.”  
  
“A pleasure to meet you,” Val said. “Anyone who Hadrian invites into his bed, must be worthy of getting to know a bit more intimately.”  
  
“I’ve thought the same thing,” Talisa said. “Shall we?”  
  
Hadrian smiled and took Talisa’s hand in his other one. He always appreciated a woman who did not waste any time and got down to business. The two women took Harry by the hand and they lead each other to the nearest bed. The door barely shut behind as Talisa made quick work of Harry’s top.  
  
Val chuckled. And she thought she wanted the Dragon so badly. Val worked the rest of his clothes off until the he was completely naked. They eyed the prize.  
  
“You two want to know each other more intimately,” Harry said. “Here’s your choice.”  
  
Val struck first and grabbed Talisa’s head before she kissed the woman. Their hands roamed down each other’s bodies to explore them. Talisa wrapped her hand around Val’s ass and pulled her in completely to kiss her, quite vigorously. Clothing slowly slipped off and dropped to the floor.  
  
They broke the kiss and pressed on either side of Hadrian’s muscular frame. The two took turns kissing and caressing Hadrian’s body. Hadrian returned the favor, by doing likewise to them. Talisa shimmied down his body while Val took her time a bit more to enjoy it.  
  
The two lovely ladies worshipped the abs of their king and then moved down to do the same to his cock. Val and Talisa met in the middle and planted a huge kiss on the tip of Harry’s cock. Their tongues danced a bit faster as Harry edged between their lips and made them cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Perfect, extremely perfect.”  
  
Val thought so as well and she swirled her tongue around Harry’s head. Talisa did the same thing to the base and then both women came down to suck Harry’s balls. Talisa and Val locked lips with each other every time they sucked a new part of Harry’s prick. They gave him double the pleasure, double the fun.  
  
The two lovely ladies smiled and released Harry’s cock with a pop.  
  
“We’ve made a mess,” Talisa said.  
  
“So, he’s going to make so much moooore!”  
  
Val let out those words as Harry reached her pussy and plunged into it. Harry spread the legs of the Wilding Princess and sucked it. Val closed her eyes as Hadrian sucked and kissed her to drive her completely wild with pleasure.  
  
Talisa swirled her tongue around Harry’s prick and made it edge just ever so closer to her mouth while he ate out Val. Talisa enjoyed it, pumping all the way down her throat and driving her wild with lust. Harry grabbed her head and pushed her all the way down to make her gag.  
  
He pulled out and spun Talisa around. Both Talisa and Val, bent over the bedside table, had their legs spread for Harry. Harry danced his prick against their pussies.  
  
“Show your love and devotion for each other. After all, women who are not devoted to the collective, can’t be devoted to their King properly.”  
  
Talisa agreed and met Val with a kiss. The two got into the makeout session and received their reward for Harry bottoming out inside of them with his fingers. He pulled out and buried his tongue into their pussies and licked them hard. They both tasted amazing and they were just dripping all over the place.  
  
Hadrian finally zeroed in on her and drove his big thick cock inside of Talisa’s pussy to drive her completely wild with pleasure. Hadrian picked up the pace and slammed into her from behind to drive her completely wild the faster he drove into her body.  
  
The Dragon King sped up and stuffed inside of her body while also pleasuring Val. The unspoken promise that Hadrian was going to fuck her next reached.  
  
Val closed her eyes. During her few sessions with Hadrian, it had been one on one and never with another woman. She anticipated and accepted it and her anticipation had been more than worth it. Hadrian pressed down into her and rocked her pussy just as much.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be next.”  
  
Val could hardly wait. She tightened around him and soaked his fingers.  
  
Hadrian made sure his fingers were good and wet. He slid them into Talisa’s mouth and she sucked it. He kissed her, and made her cry out in pleasure the moment Hadrian rode her.  
  
“How about we take this to the bed?”  
  
Talisa smiled and Hadrian lifted her up in his arms before he pushed her down onto the bed. Hadrian put his length at her opening and drove all the way inside of her body to stretch out her wet hole. Talisa wrapped her legs around him and Hadrian kissed her.  
  
Val climbed over and she could not resist. She wanted Talisa’s mouth on her and to eat her. Val climbed atop of Talisa’s face and lowered her pussy all the way down to make her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Perfect, you’re in a good position.”  
  
A finger slid into Val’s ass. She got excited at the prospect of anal with the Dragon. And she could take him, oh Val knew she could. He just had to finish off Talisa.  
  
Talisa found herself at a loss for words. And that was not because she had an inability to speak because of Val’s pussy on her mouth either. She could only suck the juices down and lose it completely. Oh, yes, it felt good, really good in fact to feel these wet juices just spray all over her mouth.  
  
Oh, all good fun would have to come to an end. No matter how much Talisa wanted Hadrian to ride her to a conclusion, she was losing it too much and too hard. She put all of the energy she could in squeezing the Dragon King good and hard before he bottomed out and made her gush like a fountain.  
  
Hadrian rode out Talisa’s orgasm until her body went limp in his arms. He gave her some time to recover and pulled out. With Val diving onto him and kissing Hadrian madly. She peppered Hadrian’s face, neck, chest, and abs with kisses.  
  
Val, with a sultry smirk on her face, turned around and exposed her asshole for Harry. Harry leaned in and licked her hole as deep as possible to make her lose it completely. Her fingers curled around the side of the bedpost from Hadrian bending her over and licking away at her most taboo opening.  
  
“Show your dominance and claim my ass, my beloved King,” Val cried out.  
  
Val wanted to be dominated, and eventually bred. Could one really dominate a woman without taking their ass repeatedly? Val bit down on her lip as Hadrian lowered her tight ass down onto his prick. Every inch of his cock just pushed into her body. He grabbed Val’s chest and squeezed it.  
  
“Deeper!” Val moaned. “Break my ass.”  
  
The Wildling Princess buried her lover’s cock deep into her ass. Hadrian tweaked her nipples and made her cry out as he rocked into her.  
  
“Mmm, what a wonderful mess you’re making, Princess.”  
  
Hadrian drove all the way inside of Val who squirted like a geyer all over the place. His fingers danced and played with her clit to drive her completely wild.  
  
Talisa turned over and viewed the sight before him. Val took Hadrian’s manhood deep into her ass with such vigor that it spurred Talisa to greater heights of lust. She dove in and buried her face into Val’s tasty snatch. The juices spurting into her mouth drove Talisa wild.  
  
Val’s blue eyes shifted with pleasure as she bent down and grabbed Talisa’s head.  
  
“Couldn’t get enough, could you?”  
  
Hadrian grunted and rocked into her. He squeezed Val’s cheeks and buried into her tight ass from behind. Val cried out in pleasure and clutched his cock with her tight ass the deeper he moved.  
  
“No, she couldn’t, and no one could get enough of this. Get ready.”  
  
Val anticipated the release and the gift of which came along with it. Hadrian’s balls slapped down onto the side of Val’s thighs and made her just cry out in pleasure the deeper Hadrian plowed into hungry anal passageway. She wanted him to release and tensed around him.  
  
Persistence, along with a little patience, paid off. Hadrian wrapped his arms tight around Val and came into her ass. He exploded, sending blast after blast of cum deep into her tight anus. He drained the contents of his balls into her body.  
  
One lovely Princess collapsed, dizzy with satisfaction. Talisa made sure to ride out Val as vigorously as Hadrian did. Talisa came up.  
  
“One more round?” Talisa asked hopefully.  
  
Hadrian answered her question by pulling the lovely woman in and tasting her lips which were coated with Val’s alluring taste. Hadrian managed to lift Val to the side so she could rest. Cum formed a trail from one position to the other as it slid out of her ass.  
  
Then, with that out of the way, Hadrian could tend to Talisa. Well until Val recovered and could join him once more.  
 **  
** **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16(8/20/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Ygritte and Harry/Daenerys/Mya)

**XVI(Harry/Ygritte and Harry/Daenerys/Mya)**   
****

* * *

**  
**The target on the tree had been hit after Ygritte aimed the show. She broke out into a big savory grin.  
  
“And good as always, but how well of a shot are you when you’re distracted?”  
  
A long hard object pressed against her back. Ygritte closed her eyes, biting down on her lip. A cool breeze blew between her thighs. The handsome man behind her stripped her naked. Of course, Ygritte did not mind a little nudity, and kept herself focused.  
  
Even with Harry grinding his manhood between her thighs. He really tested Ygritte and Ygritte wanted to pass his test. She aimed and fired another shot, sinking one in the target very well.  
  
“Very good,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “It’s my turn to sink one of my own in you.”  
  
Hadrian pressed his fingers against Ygritte’s core and spread her lips. Her pussy, with small strands of red hair to match the mane on her head stuck out. Hadrian stroked away at her needy pussy and caused Ygritte to break out into an endless cry of passion the closer he edged against her.  
  
“Go ahead, make the shot.”  
  
Ygritte’s voice rose up a little bit when Hadrian sunk his mighty cock. Far bigger than any man she ever saw and much more skilled. Hadrian explored her body and planted numerous kisses all over Ygritte. Her knees knocked together the quicker Hadrian pushed into her body.  
  
“Deeper,” Hadrian breathed in her ear.  
  
“Y-yes,” Ygritte agreed, the drool coming out of the side of her mouth with Hadrian pushing all the way inside of her. “YES!”  
  
Hadrian planted his thick tool all the way into her needy pussy, and rocked her a little bit harder. His balls, slapping down on her, left a very nice mark upon her thighs. Hadrian leaned in, pressing up against her body and thrust a little bit deeper to bend her knees forward.  
  
“Yes, I know,” Hadrian said in her ear. “Try again.”  
  
Ygritte pulled back despite being fucked like a wild animal. The fiery redhead warrior found herself succumbing to the touches from the one true power. Hadrian’s fingers slipped his hands against her nipples and squeezed them hard to take Ygritte on a pleasure ride.  
  
With a shaky hand, Ygritte tried again. She pulled back and prepared to sink yet another arrow into the target. Connecting, Ygritte made her shot and almost collapsed down because of how hard she was cumming from Hadrian going all the way inside of her.  
  
“You’ve done well, but it’s time for you to see if you can hit a target of a different kind.”  
  
Ygritte collapsed, kneeling down in the dirt. Hadrian whipped around and smacked Ygritte in the face with his cock. The thick, pulsing organ transfixed her. Hadrian put her hand upon it and Ygritte needed to wrap both hands around it to properly move in.  
  
Her tongue stuck out and caressed the tip of it. Each tug brought Hadrian closer and closer to the breaking point. She leaned in, lips pursing with a big smile.  
  
“I always make my shot,” Ygritte advised him.  
  
Hadrian’s manhood turned about in the palms of her hand as she squeezed and milked him. He leaned into her face and slapped her lips with his thick prick. Ygritte worked further and further down his manhood until she really got it throbbing in her hand.  
  
Her free hand worked Hadrian’s balls in a milking motion. The redhead looked completely scorching, ready to take Hadrian’s gift and wear it all over her face with pride.  
  
The gorgeous wilding squeezed Hadrian’s cock and released the fluids in. Hadrian plastered his cum all over her pretty face with each jerking point. The blast after blast of seed over face and caught some of it on her tongue.  
  
Ygritte wore a mask made of Hadrian’s seed. She scooped some of it into her hands and licked them, slowly and sensually. Slurp, slurp, slurp, popping the hands against her mouth. Ygritte drank from them and showed just how hungry she could get and how much she savored every last drop.  
  
“You always make your shot too, don’t you?”  
  
Ygritte turned around to one side and bent over the edge of the fence. Hadrian put his hands on her waist and pulled her in, planting kisses down her neck. She cried out from Hadrian moving his hands over her firm tits and squeezing him. The Dragon knew all of the ways to light a fire in her loins.  
  
And the only way this particular fire could be put out was with Hadrian rearing back and slipping his thick prick into her warm and wet cavern.  
  
Hadrian shoved his prick all the way inside of Ygritte and filled her up. He fucked her outside, as far as the world could see. She had no shame of receiving the cock of this living being of pure power. It shoved deep inside of her body.  
  
Ygritte had been skeptical about the tales at first. Many had been until they met him up close and personal.  
  
“Your pussy feels so good around my cock,” Hadrian said. “Are you going to worship it, all day and all night, my sweet little savage?”  
  
Ygritte pressed her warm walls down onto Hadrian and allowed him all the way inside of her. He pressed down, and rode her even harder. Yes, she would take him, all the time, every day and every night. The bigger those balls got, the more she wanted them.  
  
The only place a load like this should end up is all over the face or tits of a woman, or inside of her pussy. Ygritte clung onto the fence as tightly as he clung onto her.  
  
Hadrian spun his lover around and pressed her against a nearby tree. Ygritte arched back and clawed his back. Hadrian’s hips moved with many wild thrusts per second. He leaned in, burying his thick tool all the way into Ygritte, stuffing her full of his cock and releasing it from her.  
  
“Soooo, good right now,” Ygritte purred in his ear. “Take my pussy….take it good...and take it hard.”  
  
Ygritte tightened her walls around Hadrian and squeezed him. He ended up almost all the way inside of her, pressing down onto her warm pussy with his slapping balls. He squeezed Ygritte’s nipple and released it from his fingers. She let out a breath, shaking all over his massive cock.  
  
“Take me all night long,” Ygritte said, with a lustful gaze meeting Hadrian’s eyes.  
  
His energetic green eyes locked onto hers. Hadrian knew precisely all of the ways to push his thick member all the way into Ygritte and stuff her until she screamed, craving and clamoring for even more. Hadrian picked up his pace and picked up the thrusts, working inside of her body.  
  
“Release all of that pent up tension. Give it to me. Now.”  
  
The commanding presence the Dragon offered set Ygritte over the edge. She arched back, legs and arms wrapped around Hadrian. Her inner walls tightened around the Dragon and released his iron hard pole every time he pushed inside of her.  
  
“How did I ever feel so good without you?” Ygritte managed in a very shaky tone of voice.  
  
“You’ve managed well,” Hadrian told her. “Trust me.”  
  
Ygritte trusted Hadrian, trusted him all of the way. Trusted he would give her everything she ever dreamed of and so much more. Hadrian slapped the weight of his balls down on Ygritte and caused her body to size up in pleasure the faster he worked her vigorously.  
  
She was strong and would be even stronger. Ygritte’s tight, squeezing grip pushed Hadrian. He felt like he was in a furnace, a very tight and sexy furnace with all of the heat this sexy woman was leaving off. They entered their own little worlds, drawing in.  
  
How many moments passed? How many orgasms did Ygritte achieve? She did not have the answers to either of these questions. All she could do was let her mind run wild with the possibilities dancing within it. She grabbed onto Hadrian’s shoulders and pulled him close.  
  
Ygritte released her pleasure in one fluid series of hip thrusts. Hadrian’s manhood, nice and wet, kept slamming into Ygritte and stretching her out to the brim.  
  
Hadrian kissed her delightful body. The heavenly breeze blowing around them only brought the scent of arousal. Ygritte attacked him with another kiss and allowed Hadrian to bring himself all the way into her with the biggest thrust he could manage.  
  
Ygritte clung onto Hadrian and came around him. She let her juices hit Hadrian at all of the right points, endlessly flowing around his organ while she clutched him. Hadrian slipped his hands against her chest and rocked her with one more huge thrust deep inside of her.  
  
She clung onto Hadrian tightly and he finally released inside of her body. Ygritte leaned in and allowed his cum to shoot into her body.  
  
“Still with me?”  
  
“You made your shot,” Ygritte told him. “Spot on.”  
  
Hadrian allowed his cum to flow all the way into Ygritte. Every last drop of it fired into her womb and saturated her insides. The release inside of this beautiful woman boosted Hadrian’s energy.  
  
The more women he fucked, the more often he fucked, the more powerful the Dragon King grew.  
  
Once again, after Hadrian pulled out, Ygritte wrapped her arms around Hadrian’s waist tightly, leaned in and worshipped him with loud and vigorous passion.  
  
Hadrian enjoyed the fruits of her wet, eager mouth for as long as she would offer them. After that, well, more for Hadrian to get up to.

* * *

  
Dany smiled, as she ran her hands down the body of her King while slowly lowering herself down onto him. While she could take him all in one go, Dany favored savoring him. Savoring the feel of his amazing prick just burying all the way inside of her body.  
  
Hadrian rewarded her patience with some light worshipping of Dany’s breasts. The worship grew more frantic as Hadrian leaned in and kissed her neck. Her nipples were sucked hard and she moaned. Dany squeezed and released Hadrian’s prick to allow her juices to just flood all over his prick as she drove all the way down onto him. Hadrian milked her nipples quite vigorously as she came all over his prick.  
  
“So, good!” Dany moaned in his ear. “You’re making me cum so much.”  
  
“Always,” Hadrian said. “And you’re willing to return the favor.”  
  
She leaned in and kissed him extremely hard. Dany could feel her insides light ablaze with pleasure. Desire flooded every inch of her being as she slid all the way down onto his pole and took it into her body. Harry squeezed her ass and made her cry in pleasure as he pumped as hard into her and made her cum, hard and fast. Vigorously, she released those juices all over his prick.  
  
“Always,” she agreed. “Always!”  
  
Dany slid all the way down onto Harry, and allowed her juices to just spill repeatedly on him. He leaned in and sucked her breasts to really get Dany going.  
  
Hadrian smiled, soaking in the desire of his Queen so much he only just now heard they had an audience.  
  
“Mya, forward.”  
  
Mya Stone walked forward. She had been just outside and found herself transfixed by the sight of Queen Daenerys and King Hadrian in all of their glory. Her mouth watered. Dany locked her gaze down her.  
  
“Mya, you should know that clothing is not permitted past those doors,” Dany said. “Bare yourself before us.”  
  
“Of course, I didn't mean to cause offense.”  
  
Mya slowly stripped off her clothes. Dany observed her with a smile and pulled herself away from Hadrian. As much as she liked to feel her husband inside of her and rock her body, this was much more entertaining. Dany put her hand on Mya’s face and stroked it.  
  
“Lie down, you seem rather flushed.”  
  
She gently, but firmly, insisted Mya follow her. The brunette woman joined Hadrian and Daenerys in their bed and let out a very soft sigh the moment their hands just roamed her body.  
  
“Very tense as well,” Hadrian said. “And we know the best way to relieve that tension.”  
  
“My Queen!”  
  
Mya shamelessly felt Dany’s fingers into her. She laid with other women before, alongside her King. But something about a woman with such status pushing her way through her, just felt a bit, well it felt beyond anything she ever realized. Dany edged her digits into Mya, slowly, but surely edging the woman. Her hips pumped up to meet Dany’s thrusting fingers, as they delved a little bit deeper into her.  
  
“Tense indeed,” Dany commented with a predatory smile on her face. “You should relax your body, and just go with it. Feel the pleasure just build inside of you. It’s amazing, isn’t it?  
  
Yes, it was very amazing indeed. Mya clutched her finger, but her eyes focused on Dany, very lightly stroking Hadrian’s length up and down, to get it fully hard. The King and Queen tormented her body.  
  
“It feels so good, I...thank you.”  
  
“It’s an honor to make sure your needs are well taken care of. What kind of ruler would I be? I would be little more than a Lannister if I just let you go dry.”  
  
Hadrian frowned at the slight, and Dany just flashed him with a challenging smile. She slid deep into Mya and got her tunnel nice and wet.  
  
“We need you to be able to take him,” Dany said. “You might notice him, he’s a bit thicker today, a bit larger. Show her up close and personal, my King.”  
  
Hadrian slapped his cock against Mya’s lips. Against her tongue as well. Mya almost lost it went she inhaled his musk. Hadrian kept swinging his fleshy pole and made Mya just lose it when he kept slapping his prick up and down against her tongue.  
  
“See that,” Dany commented. “See that. Do you think that you can take that in your cunt? It’s Queen Sized.”  
  
“I’ll try.”  
  
“No, you’ll succeed.”  
  
Dany spread Mya’s legs and allowed the Dragon’s pussy breaker to line up to her. She watched in glee. Mya would either take his cock without any problems or be utterly broken. Either way, Dany would get some perverse entertainment out of the situation.  
  
“Remember to breathe,” Dany advised her.  
  
Hadrian smiled and lowered his engorged manhood into Mya’s body. Mya screamed out in pleasure as she took it inside of her. She could not, she would not, but she had to. Mya wrapped her legs around him and looked at him. Those eyes said more.  
  
Oh, her pussy felt tight and snug around him. Mya writhed underneath him and spilled her juices down onto him. Slowly, Hadrian filled her, inch by tantalizing inches. His eyes narrowed, flashing with fire, as he sought out another woman to claim.  
  
“That’s only half,” Dany told her. “Surely you could take more.”  
  
“OOOOH GOD!”  
  
“Yes, he’s before you, filling your pussy,” Dany commented. “Spread them further, allow him to go deeper. Tax yourself. You wanted to hang outside as a voyeur, well time to prove your worth! Fuck her pussy up my King. I will display her gaping slit to all the land!”  
  
Perhaps about seventy percent of the cock driving into her, but Mya had to take it. She had to take even more. Oh, she was hurting and at the same time craving him. Those big balls struck her. They resounded like cannon balls when they struck her thighs. Hadrian squeezed her nipples and filled her completely. She threw herself up and down onto his arms, and rocked her tight pussy around him.  
  
Dany rubbed herself at her King just stuffing this woman with his cock. She needed it. It was almost all the way inside. Mya clutched him and moaned as she squirted all over the place.  
  
“Promising, did not pass out.”  
  
The Dragon pulled Dany over so she could get a front row seat and sit on Mya’s face. Dany grinded as the two played with her loving writhing body underneath her.  
  
“Slut is showing promise,” Dany said.  
  
“Just gives you more chances to step up your game,” Hadrian told her.  
  
Yes, Dany’s competitive fire and desire to be the Dragon’s Alpha mate put her at her very best. She moaned and slid down. Now she made the girl worship her ass and she could tell Mya was dangerously close to being smothered between her cheeks.  
  
Hadrian slid his cock completely out to show to his Queen how wet it was. She leaned in and wrapped her lips around him to suck him completely wet. Hadrian fingered her in response while Mya shoved her tongue between Dany’s tender and hot cheeks.  
  
One more time, Hadrian slid all the way back into Mya and rode her. His pussy destroyer rocked back and forth out of Mya and made her cry out in pleasure. She came, repeatedly.  
  
“Almost there,” Hadrian grunted.  
  
Dany smiled as she could sense Mya’s body just fading. Hadrian would make her finish straight into a catatonic state and would leave them to resume their fun. Of course, that would be if Dany did not smother Mya into her ass cheeks.  
  
While was barely able to breath arousing her more than before? Mya did not know. She kept worshipping the Queen’s perfect round ass. Dany ground against Mya’s face and allowed her to savor the taste of her perfect asshole.  
  
Finally, Hadrian could feel Mya’s pussy tighten. One final plunge to enjoy her warm hole. Hadrian lurched forward and made it a double by stimulating Dany’s pussy to an orgasm. Or triple, if one considered the cum just firing from his balls inside of Mya’s pussy was any indication.  
  
Mya collapsed, with Dany finally releasing her. Mya’s eyes rolled back and her body shuddered in pleasure. She had been fucked. Dany had to check her, because they might have gone a bit too far.  
  
“Still alive,” Dany said. “That’s good.”  
  
“It would have been because you smothered her,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Yes, and I would not want to earn your displeasure. Because, the winter would not only be cold, but very dry.”  
  
Dany crawled backwards and nestled her face inside of Mya’s, gaping, dripping hole. She slurped the cream pie out. Hadrian’s hands cupped her ass and she could feel his cock growing against her.  
  
A smile crossed Dany’s face as Hadrian slid his meat in between her savory buns. Mya lubricated her ass well which was perfect what they intended to do next.  
  
Dany sat on Hadrian’s lap and prepared to get the filling she wanted. With Mya out of the way, she should have no further interruptions in getting pounded vigorously by the Dragon King.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(17 and 18) on August 27th, 2020.**


	17. Chapter 17(8/27/2020 Update 1 of 2)(Harry/Shae/Cersei and Harry/Val/Margaery)

**XVII(Harry/Shae/Cersei and Harry/Val/Margaery)**   
****

* * *

**  
**  
Slipping onto Harry’s lap, wearing nothing but an elegant blue nightdress which wrapped around her body, Shae leaned in to kiss her savior. Several more kisses planted down his body, from his shoulders and all the way down to his waist. She put her hands underneath Hadrian’s length and stroked it.  
  
Shae kissed Hadrian’s manhood while it twitched into her mouth. Her eyes, glowing and hungering with lust, picked up the pace. She slipped Hadrian deep inside of her mouth and pleasured him with a very long suck. Hadrian held onto the back of her head and slid into her mouth, stuffing her with his cock so deeply.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Hadrian said. “A perfect little cocksucker. Eager to please.”  
  
A loud pop of her lips around Hadrian’s tool increased her moments, up and down on him. Shae bobbed her head up and down on Hadrian’s length and put her hands. She worshipped every inch of her King’s pole with every last inch of her tongue, pulling all the way out of her.  
  
Hadrian pulled out and Shae stripped off her night dress, to bare her naked body. Hadrian climbed on top of her and teased her body. His length, outside of her entrance, made Shae cry out in pleasure. Her nails, dragging down on Hadrian’s back continued to ease him a little bit closer. He rubbed against her, sending delicious friction all the way through her legs and down her body.  
  
“I want you,” Shae breathed in his ear. “I want you so badly, I can taste you. I’ve been without your cock for too many nights. Show me how you make me your woman and fuck my tight little pussy.”  
  
“As you wish, my lady.”  
  
Not too many people called Shae a lady, so it made her smile.  
  
“Come on, inside me.”  
  
One push and upon her encouragement, Hadrian drove himself all the way into Shae’s body. Her tight pussy wrapped around him. Hadrian pressed her down onto the bed and teased every delightful inch of her body. He rode her faster, quicker, with more intensity and slapped his big balls down onto her thighs.  
  
Speeding up and slowing down. Shae’s entire body rocketed with more pleasure than she could withstand.  
  
Just a little tease, just a little break, and Hadrian pulled out of Shae. He pushed back into her after giving her a moment to breath. Shae clamped her legs around his hips and drove Hadrian down further into her pussy. He rode her all the way to the next orgasm before pulling out.  
  
Oh, this was way too much. Shae thought she was going to lose it completely.  
  
Six more times, Hadrian repeated the ritual and six more times, he rode her pussy to the edge. Shae’s lust, burning through her eyes just showed how much she wanted this. Hadrian leaned in and kissed Shae’s juicy lips, sending her over the edge with pleasure as he teased her.  
  
The kissing stopped, and Hadrian cleared his throat.  
  
“You may enter now, your majesty.”  
  
Cersei stepped into the room, torn between arousal and stern disapproval. She had to watch, for a long period, Hadrian drive his cock into this whore. Each moment, longing his cock inside of her instead of her.  
  
“I know that look,” Hadrian said. “But, if you want me in your bed, you’re going to do as I say.”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Cersei said firmly. “What do you wish me to do?”  
  
“I want you to get between Shae’s legs and eat out her pussy.”  
  
A firm tone of his voice resulted in Cersei scrambling over and spreading Shae’s legs. She braced herself for the taste, but the honey trickling down her thighs was oddly addictive. Cersei tried to make this look more like work, something she felt obligated to do, then something she enjoyed.  
  
“Best to put her wicked tongue to a far better use, am I right, beloved?” Hadrian asked Shae.  
  
Cersei’s anger tingled. He did not call her that in some time, ever since she betrayed him. He still thought she had some use for her, only as an oulet for sex.  
  
“Spoiled, but she can be trained,” Shae said. “Make sure to get a little bit deeper, like a proper Queen whore.”  
  
Hadrian squeezed Cersei’s inner thigh and forced her back down.  
  
Little tell tale signs she gave off indicated Hadrian was not fooled for a moment. He stripped her clothes down and rubbed Cersei’s pussy. Two fingers, then three buried inside of her. Then a break as he pulled out and ground his cock up against her pussy.  
  
“Do you think she’s earned it?”  
  
Shae nodded, and Cersei felt a force drive herself face down into Shae’s pussy. She would protest by being forced to be between the legs of a woman obviously beneath her, if Hadrian did not just shove his thick prick into Cersei’s insides and caused her to be inflamed with lust.  
  
Like an obviously thirsty woman, Cersei grabbed onto Hadrian’s length and pumped him in between her legs. He leaned in, touching her from head to toe, pumping into her deeper, harder and faster. Hadrian slapped his balls down onto her. A soft cry followed and Hadrian pushed her deep inside of her.  
  
After a pretty good and long ride, Hadrian pulled all the way out of Cersei.  
  
“Clean my cock.”  
  
Like a good and eager servant, Shae opened her mouth and put her lips around Hadrian’s engorged pole. He leaned into her, sliding Hadrian’s prick all the way inside of her mouth. He pressed his hands against her hair and rocked inside of her mouth, pounding her until Shae made a drooling mess.  
  
“A shame she looks so undignified,” Cersei said. “You will never catch me….mmmph!”  
  
Cersei’s comment about looking undignified only forced her to her knees and forced Hadrian’s stiff prick all the way down her throat. Cersei’s eyes watered as her King drove his meaty tool down her throat with each push. Making her gag, cough, and drool all over the place. Looking even sloppier than Shae’s face looked when he sucked her cock.  
  
“You were saying?” Hadrian asked. “On your side, and spread her legs.”  
  
“Of course, master,” Cersei said.  
  
She presented herself for the Dragon King, who put the tip of his prick against her warm opening. Hadrian shoved all the way inside of her, while pulling Shae closer to both of them. Cersei laid on her side, for Hadrian to fuck her. At the same time, Hadrian played and tormented Shae’s nipples to get her over.  
  
Shae closed her eyes and allowed the pleasure to just build up within her. She could feel it all bubbling over her being. The visual of the feared Queen Cersei becoming a cock hungry slave because of the Dragon fucked her so vigorously. Shae received some of that herself, with three fingers deep into her uncannily hungry cunt  
  
The deeper Hadrian plunged his fingers into her, the more Shae felt it.  
  
“Just let all of your pleasure out, my lady.”  
  
Cersei found the hands of the Dragon brushing against her. Forcing her to taste the evidence of Shae’s orgasm and causing her to twitch all over. She had to suck down this surprisingly savory honey.  
  
She could not disguise her obvious savoring of the whore’s juices, no matter how much Cersei tried to hide it down. Hadrian turned her into nothing other than a high profile cock warmer and this fact turned her insides to jelly.  
  
Hadrian pulled out of Cersei upon a twitching orgasm, and spread Shae’s legs. Shae looked up to him, legs wrapping around him. She could feel Hadrian press up against her gates and stuff her full like no man ever could before.  
  
“Fuck me. Smash my pussy. I don’t want to walk, I don’t want to think straight. I want to fade off into oblivion knowing that I’ve gotten the best fucking ever!”  
  
“You shouldn’t worry, I will.”  
  
Shae screamed and clawed on Hadrian’s back like a rabid animal. Hadrian slammed into her hard, wrecking her tight pussy with each movement. The more she encouraged him, more so in actions than words, the faster Hadrian plowed into her. He pushed deep and stretched her clutching walls out.”  
  
The screams of Shae and the obvious signs his orgasm approached taunted her. Cersei closed her eyes, and wondered if Hadrian would really do this in front of her. Blast the cum she was entitled to her in the womb of another woman. The thought of being denied so aggressively forced Cersei’s fingers all the way into her cunt and she pumped even harder.  
  
Hadrian stared Cersei in the eyes for ten long seconds.  
  
“I’m here.”  
  
All three of them came at once. Shae, Hadrian, and Cersei, all reached the peak of their pleasure. Hadrian sent his thick fluids splashing into Shae and filling her all the way up. Her pussy took a pounding and allowed the cum to splash into her body.  
  
Cersei, without any shame, took Hadrian’s manhood in her mouth and licked what she could. She decided to dive down and feast upon Shae’s overflowing and overstuffed pussy as well. She slurped it down, like soup noodles going into her mouth. Each droplet of cum slid into her mouth.  
  
“You fucked her well, master,” Cersei said. “But, I can take her. I can take anything you can give me, harder. If you are up to it.”  
  
The Dragon, never one to back down from a challenge, picked up Cersei and practically slammed her against the wall. The walls rattled and her thighs shook with desire. Hadrian cupped her breasts and roughly handled her body. Cersei kissed his neck and sucked his ear.  
  
“Is this what you want?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“It’s what I have to have!” Cersei cried out.  
  
She bent before the Dragon’s power. Cersei’s illusion of control faded. A true lie because she was not the one in control, he was. Hadrian fed off of her eagerness and then slid himself into her uncannily hungry pussy who clamped down onto him. Cersei grabbed Hadrian’s hands and encouraged him to fuck her hard.  
  
And so Hadrian did.  
  
Shae fingered her tender pussy. This had been a very enlightening encounter, for a number of reasons. Namely, Cersei opened herself up to new possibilities and showed she would be doing anything to serve Hadrian. Shae licked her lips, hoping her King and Master would stuff Cersei full of his batter so she could drink from the Queen’s royal cunt.  
  
Hadrian sped up, his balls hitting Cersei at all of the right angles. Cersei stared him in the eyes like a woman who had been driven mad. Completely starved and cut off by the lack of sex. Her insides clutched hard and threatened to milk him very hard.  
  
“Please, I would be honored if you would cum inside me,” Cersei said.  
  
“Are you….”  
  
“Yes, I’m sorry I ever doubted your power!” Cersei yelled. “I’ll die without you cumming inside me. Please don’t, hold back. Don’t do it.”  
  
Every inch of Hadrian burned her body up. Cersei’s sweaty body arched back from Hadrian pounding her like she was nothing like another whore to dump his holy seed inside. And this drove Cersei completely mad with pleasure the faster he rode her pussy.  
  
“I need, your cum.”  
  
Hadrian sped up and she cried even louder when she milked him even tighter. Her snug hole wrapped and released him multiple times over.  
  
Cersei called for him to cum and finally, after all of this time, she earned his full, unrestrained orgasm without pulling out of her. Cersei clutched onto him, offering half moaned praises into his ear.  
  
Hadrian fucked her into a semi-conconcious state. Her walls, rubbing up against him, eased every last drop of cum out of his balls. Hadrian lifted Cersei up and dropped her down onto the bed.  
  
Biting down on her lip, Shae locked eyes with the Dragon. He put a hand on her leg and stroked her before planting several light kisses upon her neck and shoulders. His tour stopped and sucked Shae’s earlobe.  
  
“You know what to do.”  
  
“Of course, Master,” Shae said. “And she earned your gift.”  
  
“And so have you.”  
  
Shae laid down to help clean up the cum which flowed from the Queen. Her mouth pressed down on Cersei’s nether regions and made her spew moans of pleasure.. Amused that in another life, Cersei Lannister would be the perfect whore, Shae dove down and lapped up the results of their coupling.  
  
The Dragon pleasured both of his beauties, both of them having earned more of his attention. And they would get his attention throughout this evening.

* * *

  
Margaery Tyrell felt a heightened state of arousal and excitement every time the Dragon King came into her life. She had been very blessed to have such a man in her life to fill all of her sexual desires. An honor as well to be one of his Queens. Margaery dropped everything, including her clothes, to be with him.  
  
“I haven’t been gone that long,” Hadrian said her.  
  
“Mmm, long enough. I’ve missed your touch.”  
  
Hadrian pressed his fingers against Margaery’s nipples and slowly edged his way down onto them. Oh, she felt extremely aroused and flushed with excitement. Hadrian knew precisely all of the right moves to make and most importantly all of the buttons to push. Her wet pussy ground against him and it was not too long before Hadrian was at the edge of her gates.  
  
So, she had, and Margaery eagerly pushed all the way down onto him. The moment Hadrian slipped into her, an eruption of pleasure just filled her body. Margaery tightened her grip around Hadrian and milked him with each rise and each drop. She missed this and Hadrian could tell how much she missed this.  
  
“A little faster, but not too fast.”  
  
Mmm, Margaery knew that. Hadrian threaded his hands through her hair and planted kisses down her body. She enjoyed the pleasure just easing all the way through her body. Margaery tightened around Hadrian and allowed her juices to just flow all over his prick.  
  
Again, she came and saw stars. Hadrian was not going to cum any time soon. Margaery slowed her temper, to try and please her King. A happy King was a happy kingdom. Especially this King, who earned the name the Dragon quite handily due to the fact that entire villages who wronged him ended up as ass.  
  
The thought of such a display of power made Margaery tighten around Hadrian. She let out another orgasm and came all over him.  
  
“And again, just as easily as that,,” Hadrian told her.  
  
Margaery had a loopy smile on her face. Yes, it was just as easy as that. He pinned her down against the headboard, and now, before Margaery knew it, he fucked her from behind.  
  
In the stupor, she did not notice the door open. Hadrian did and locked eyes with the visitor. Val flashed him a warm smile and dropped her clothes to the ground to expose her lovely body for Hadrian to see.  
  
It took Margaery a second to realize that Hadrian pulled out of her. And a warm tongue replaced him. Margaery found herself taken away by the skilled pussy eating skills of the woman behind her.  
  
“Margaery, this is Val. She’s one of my many companions. And she’s royalty in our own right, so treat her well.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure!” Margaery managed.  
  
Val finished devouring the lovely women’s pussy. She turned Margaery over and climbed up on top of her. The two lovely women came face to face with each other.  
  
“The feeling is more than mutual.”  
  
The two kissed each other, to show their passion for each other and to also add to their King’s enjoyment. Hadrian did enjoy that and he spread Val’s legs. Slowly, but surely, Hadrian buried his fingers deep inside of Val and made her cry out in pleasure. He did the same to Margaery and double finger fucked both of the women.  
  
Val could feel it. The length about ready to enter her. Being with a more refined woman, Val resolved to make a good impression. Although her instincts made her want to go hot and wild on Hadrian, while also devouring this woman’s pussy until she passed out.  
  
The thought of it made Val clutch Hadrian’s pumping fingers. Margaery guided a hand through her hair and encouraged Val to go a little bit lower, driving all the way down when sucked on her breasts.  
  
Hadrian rode the two beauties to a double orgasm. He pulled out all of the way and slid the tips of his fingers against Margaery’s mouth. Margaery’s widened eyes locked onto Hadrian and she sucked him, quite hard. Very hungrily as well, tasting both her and the other women.  
  
Val waited patiently for Hadrian’s further attention. Hadrian decided to reward the virtue of the Wildling Princess by edging his thick prick all the way into her body. Her warm walls clamped down onto him.  
  
“Are you going to be the one to earn my seed?” Hadrian asked. “Margaery would happily suck it out of her. I’m sure she will worship you quite well.”  
  
Well, Margaery found herself wanting to return the favor, although she did want the Dragon’s gift inside of her. Val driving her hot tongue into Margaery just made the woman completely lose it. Lose it hard all over her face. The swinging of those balls against Val’s thighs caused a bit of envy to rise up in Margaery.  
  
She shoved it down. Being a Queen, especially with the Dragon, meant she must be as selfless as possible. Besides, her moment would come soon enough.  
  
Hadrian smiled at the tightening of Val. Her eagerness was intoxicating. Hadrian stroked her soft skin and then ran down her lovely legs and ass before squeezing it. The moment Hadrian began to play with Val’s backside, was the moment she came.  
  
A little bit rougher, and she came hard, clutching him. Val’s entire mind went on a roller coaster ride thanks to what Hadrian was doing. He leaned in and fucked her extremely hard, speeding up through the thrusting. Val tightened around him hard.  
  
“She likes it rough. Do you, Margaery?”  
  
“YES!  
  
So much passion in her voice and Margaery went a bit flushed at the thought she admitted that. But the thought of the Dragon holding her down by the hips and forcing his cock all the way into her, until she broke, that made Margaery hotter than ever before.  
  
“She likes it, as much as you do,” Hadrian commented. “And you like it a lot, don’t you, Val? You’re going to keep cumming, just a little bit more the harder I fuck you.”  
  
Yes, yes, of course she would. Val tightened her way around him. She could feel Hadrian’s balls slapping against her. Each smack brought a deeper burning desire for Val. The need to drain his balls was so strong. She thirsted for it, big time. She tightened and released around him.  
  
“You like this a whole lot. You like cumming for me, don’t you, you dirty girl? And you know I’m going to give you what you want.”  
  
The slutty Wilding Princess clamped down onto him. She would have said things which were unbecoming to a royal. Fortunately, her mouth had preoccupied with slurping Margaery’s peach. She licked and sucked on it while Hadrian pushed down inside of her.  
  
Hadrian finally bottomed out inside of Val and came inside of her. He pushed all the way back and touched both Val and Margaery all over while he blasted the insides of both of the women with his cum. Val’s silken, tight walls grabbed onto him and drained him.  
  
The moment Hadrian pulled out, Margaery had to have him. Val rolled over and Hadrian pounced on top of Margaery. He groped her body and received hungry moans in response. While Margaery sounded too backed up to do anything other than register her obvious approval, the look in her eyes screamed one thing.  
  
Margaery Tyrell wanted to be fucked like a whore.  
  
Really, who was Hadrian to deny a lady her wishes? Hadrian grabbed her hair and forced a deep kiss onto her. His tongue fucked her throat while he slammed deep into her body. Hadrian pinned Margaery down and pretty much worked all parts of her body.  
  
Margaery arched herself up and back. Oh, her insides just felt like some kind of molten hot liquid. They squeezed Hadrian. Hadrian pinned her hands behind her head and kissed her very roughly. He showed Margaery domination which made her wet. This lip bruising kiss only sent stars through Margaery’s mind. He kept fucking her extremely hard, rocking a little bit faster inside of her.  
  
Faster, harder, more, more, more! Hadrian picked up on those thoughts and desires and rode the hell out of Margaery. Her hot pussy grabbed him and milked away at him.  
  
“Do you like that? Lady by day, whore by night. Seems appropriate for you.”  
  
“Yes, my King, it does!” Margaery moaned.  
  
Hadrian gripped her neck which sent excitement through her. The fact he could take the breath out of her body as he fucked her made Margaery just giddy. She wondered privately if Hadrian decided to take care of any treacherous women that way. Bring them to a finish by strangling them as they finished.  
  
Fortunately, she had been loyal and thus Margaery breathed. Hadrian slowly rocked himself into her and made her cream all over him.  
  
Closer, and Hadrian slid his hands down Margaery. He pulled back and let Val climb onto her face. Val sat down and round Margaery’s face while Margaery licked the reaming cum out.  
  
“You two,” Hadrian said. “Getting closer by the stroke.”  
  
Margaery’s silken walls grabbed ahold of Hadrian. She also had the added pleasure of almost getting smothered by Val’s thighs. But at least she would get a mouth full of the Dragon’s most divine gift. Margaery reached a more heightened form of arousal.  
  
Vigorously, Hadrian plunged all the way inside of her. He drove Margaery completely wild the faster that he rode her.  
  
Hadrian could feel himself size up, tightening. His balls, very close to erupting, came closer and closer to spilling his thick load inside of her. Margaery tightened around him and milked him hard. She wanted Hadrian and Hadrian would deliver everything she wanted.  
  
The threesome came together. Val, Margaery, and Hadrian. They all finished at the same time, the race to the edge just making their bodies go off. Hadrian pumped his load into Margaery’s body. He held her down until her pussy was overflowing with cum.  
  
With a smile on his face, Hadrian pulled out and ensured Margaery dropped on the bed. He turned his attention to Val, who gave him a small little smile. The two closed into an embrace while Margaery recovered from the hard fucking tonight.  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	18. Chapater 18(8/27/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Catelyn/Talisa and Harry/Arianne/Melisandre)

**XVIII(Harry/Catelyn/Talisa and Harry/Arianne/Melisandre)**   
****

* * *

**  
**A slow, soft sucking signified today’s actions. Talisa Maegyr buried her face between Hadrian’s legs and sucked on him. The Dragon pushed his fingers down against Talisa’s hair and pushed her all the way down. His strong hands, expertly stroking her hair moved Talisa a little bit closer to the promised land.  
  
“I have to taste you.”  
  
More hot breath hit Hadrian. He leaned down and looked Talisa straight in the eyes.  
  
“Don’t let me stop you.”  
  
His big balls, nice and savory, and her mouth watered. Talisa knew precisely all of the right spots to hit. She leaned down and took Hadrian’s swollen testicles into her eager mouth and sucked on them as hard as possible. He put his fingers down upon the back of Talisa’s head and signaled for her to go on further.  
  
“I bet you can’t get it all inside of your mouth.”  
  
Talisa rose up to his verbal and physical challenge. Her tongue, darting around Hadrian’s length, pleasured his manhood. He eased down between her lips, both of them popping together and inhaling Hadrian all the way down into her mouth. Talisa’s lips, enveloping the Dragon’s engorged pole, locked onto him. Along with her eyes, burning with passion, Hadrian rose up and down, repeatedly stuffing Talisa’s mouth with endless thrusts, burying just a little bit more deep inside of her.  
  
Determination to relieve Hadrian of his seed followed. Talisa cupped the weight of his balls and squeezed them. One more motion should do it.  
  
“Good, good, you’re going to make me cum,” Hadrian grunted. “Work that perfect little mouth. Work it good around me. You’re going to make me cum, hard.”  
  
Hadrian flooded Talisa’s warm and eager mouth with his seed. She tried not to waste a single drop of the seed erupting from his balls and filling her mouth.  
  
“Amazing.”  
  
“I would concur.”  
  
As per usual, Hadrian never had one woman waiting in the wings. Catelyn Stark slipped into the room, dropping her garments down to the floor. She slid onto the bed and grabbed Talisa’s head. The older woman bent down and planted a kiss on Talisa’s lips.  
  
Business, as they said, was about to pick up. Talisa succumbed to Catelyn’s charms and more importantly her tongue.  
  
Hadrian danced his fingers down the bodies of these two beauties. Both Talisa and Catelyn made out with each other, hungrily and sloppily until Catelyn pinned the younger woman down on the bed. Hadrian climbed up behind Catelyn and spread her thighs.  
  
“I hope you’re ready, Cat. Because, your pussy is screaming for me.”  
  
Always ready, especially with her master just inches away. Hadrian pushed inside of her, and once again, Catelyn enjoyed the plunge of his length inside of her. He grabbed onto Catelyn and picked up a steadier pace. Slow and steady at first, and then he sped up a little bit faster as her uncannily hungry pussy demanded it.  
  
Hadrian could hear both women underneath him. Their cries picked up in intensity They called for attention and called for more what Hadrian was doing to them. They cried louder and Hadrian sped up. He picked up the pace until getting both of these lovely women to lose it. He teased Talisa’s entrance while fucking Catelyn in earnest.  
  
Catelyn milked the strong and powerful prick of her god. Every slam inside of her body tensed up her body. Her thighs received a heavenly workout from each pounding thrust. Those balls, which seeded and bred her before, repeatedly slammed down upon her thighs with fluid and intense motions.  
  
Oh, the orgasm she had been gifted with was stunning. And made her mind just nearly come close to breaking.  
  
Hadrian had a tendency to make her do that.  
  
Somehow, Catelyn flipped over onto her back, breathing heavily. Talisa climbed on top of her, and moved down between her thighs. A slight lick and a tender taste brought Catelyn closer to the edge. Cat’s entire body just shut down to any other sensations other than pleasure.  
  
“Delicious,” Hadrian said. “Keep tasting her, while I make you feel good.”  
  
Hadrian explored Talisa’s body and hit all of the most important points as a reward for all of the ways she pleasured Catelyn. His fingers, dancing down over her body in succession, lit up every inch of Talisa, bending her pussy for his pumping fingers.  
  
“Here. See how sweet she is.”  
  
No way in hell Catelyn would deny a treat so handily offered by her god. Three fingers slipped into Catelyn’s mouth and she sucked down the juices, tendering and lovingly tasting what Hadrian offered her. Her wiggling tongue got the full taste of Talisa’s juices.  
  
“Use her face like a throne,” Hadrian said. “Talisa, make sure Cat has a good time.”  
  
Catelyn sat on Talisa’s face per Hadrian’s orders. The younger girl had an eager mouth and a spirit which was worthy of exploration. And she explored Catelyn’s tender insides, licking and sucking on her. Catelyn bit back on her finger and kept her eyes locked onto Hadrian.  
  
Her attentiveness paid off as Catelyn got a full view of Hadrian stuffing Talisa with his pussy taming rod. Hadrian squeezed down onto Talisa to the point where she was moaning more aggressively. Catelyn closed her eyes and clenched down onto her to send a shower of juices down onto Talisa’s face.  
  
Catelyn pulled back to allow the Dragon King a good look at Talisa. Talisa glared up at Hadrian’s face. The one true power locked his fingers down onto Talisa’s head and pushed down with multiple kisses down her face. Cat’s sweet juices dripped down Talisa’s beautiful face.  
  
“Mmm, hold me tight,” she breathed.  
  
“Don’t need to ask me twice my lovely,” Hadrian said.  
  
Another ride, and Hadrian wrapped his arms around Talisa. Talisa pushed down onto the bed and locked on tight. Hadrian rode her and rode her until Talisa lost it. She spurted very hard after Hadrian rode the hell out of her.  
  
“Would you like my ass now, my King?” Catelyn asked.  
  
She slid a wet finger down her naked back and slapped her backside.  
  
With such an alluring invitation, how could Hadrian deny her? He grabbed Catelyn’s hips and pushed her chest down onto the bed. Her tight and inviting asshole wiggled against Hadrian’s thick cock. Hadrian pushed into her, with ease thanks to Talisa’s juices lubricating Hadrian’s length.  
  
“YES, THAT’S WHAT I WANT!”  
  
The lovely lady took Hadrian’s cock up in her ass. Hadrian pressed deep against her with Talisa licking his length as it left her and also tonguing the inside of Catelyn’s asshole. This gave Hadrian more lubrication and allowed him to grab on tight and ride the hell out of Catelyn’s tight back hole for as long as he could.  
  
Catelyn clutched onto the edge of the bed and let out a very prolific cry. Hadrian leaned in, thrusting harder, faster, and deeper. More vigorously than ever before, he pounded Catelyn’s tight hole until pulling out of her. To leave the lovely lady a mess of drool and juices dripping down her body.  
  
“My turn,” Talisa said.  
  
“Of course,” Hadrian said. “Get over here.”  
  
Mounting Hadrian as if he was a comfortable chair left Talisa in the perfect position. Hadrian pleasured her body, every inch of it writhing underneath his fingers. Those touches just lit her up beyond anything else and slowly pushed Hadrian all the way inside of her tight ass.  
  
Hadrian drove Talisa onto his cock. She practically drooled when his manhood pressed into her ass. And Catelyn, returning the favor from earlier, lapped up Talisa’s pussy. The duel sensations of pleasure rocked through Talisa and made her explode all over Catelyn’s face.  
  
She slurped it all up and made Talisa tingle and explode again.  
  
With great poise and elegance, Catelyn rose up. Hadrian grabbed her and kissed her deeply. His magical hands parted Catelyn’s thighs and dove down into her. Catelyn rocked herself up, practically humping anything she could reach and Hadrian’s fingers reached inside of her.  
  
Talisa thought it was so hot to see Catelyn explode like that. And the taste of the aftermath of her explosion made things hot as well. Hadrian kissed down, sucked her neck. His hot breath easing towards her ear sent Catelyn trembling over the edge until she crashed hard.  
  
“You’re getting closer, aren’t you?”  
  
Talisa’s perfect ass bouncing on his cock, and her ass squeezing him. Hadrian pushed a little bit further, preparing and edging close to the perfect explosion. He inhaled the glorious scent coming from Talisa’s body the faster he buried deep into her rear entrance.  
  
“I’m going to look in your eyes and you’re going to have no choice to cum,” Hadrian said. “And you know why.”  
  
Slow tepid kisses grew in hotness and passion the more Talisa’s body reacted to them.  
  
“You’re the only one who can make me feel this good.”  
  
A fierce pounding followed with Hadrian pinning down Talisa on the bed and sucking her tits. Catelyn joined in on the fun, exploring both of her lovers. Talisa’s eyes, faded with pleasure threatened to make her lose it. Hadrian knew precisely all of the points of pleasure to hit.  
  
Suspended in time, those balls as heavy as they were going to be, Talisa braced herself for the breakdown.  
  
One last push and Hadrian sent his seed burying into Talisa’s ass. He grabbed onto her tight and rode her until all of the cum spilled into her. Hadrian did not finishing impacting her ass with his seed, not even when more poured out of her hole.  
  
A final squeeze of Talisa’s perfect ass, before Hadrian turned around. Right into a kiss from Catelyn who ground up against him with circular motions of her hips. Edging the Dragon King’s rehardening length towards her entrance where it eased in to slip inside of her.  
  
Tonight’s fun was just getting started.

* * *

  
“Soon, your power will be as it should be. Your enemies have grown fat and lazy with their own past, miniscule triumphs. They will waste their time with petty, insignificant power games against each other.”  
  
The pumping Melisandre did upon his ego did not really feel as nice as the pumping she did of his cock. Up and down, the lovely Priestess ran her skilled fingers down the Dragon’s member and made it throb within her hands. She slowly, but surely edged Hadrian in her hand, a smile passing over her face as she played with his manhood.  
  
“Soon, the energy will be gathered for I can make my next move.”  
  
Arianne stepped out of the bath in a robe which she dropped down to the ground. Melisandre flashed Arianne a smile and motioned for her to come forward.  
  
“Your assistance will do wonders in empowering your king,” Melisandre said.  
  
“Yes, I would agree. And also filling our own desires.”  
  
That went without saying, as Melisandre thought. Arianne dropped to her knees and took Hadrian into her mouth to worship him. The honor of wrapping her lips upon his throbbing hard manhood just sent Arianne into a tizzy. Hadrian grabbed the back of her hair and pushed down her throat with a wet seal of her throat down onto his cock.  
  
Without being asked to do so, Melisandre descended to her knees, to worship Hadrian’s balls. Hadrian groaned when these two women enjoyed his manhood, sliding their lips all about his cock and his balls, slurping and sucking him loudly. Hadrian grabbed onto the back of their heads to guide their motions. They pleasured him with divine devotion which grew even hotter the more Hadrian pressed down their throats. He bottomed out in Arianne’s mouth and made the lovely woman moan. Hadrian pumped further.  
  
“Not, yet.”  
  
Hadrian extracted his manhood from her greedy mouth. Release would come soon, but only when the Dragon was good and ready, and he had not been able to feast. He beckoned Melisandre to stand.  
  
“Prepare her.”  
  
While there was not that much need for preparation, never the less, Melisandre obeyed her master’s words. She bent Arianne over at the edge of the bed and licked her pussy to get it good and dripping wet. As a reward for her devotion, Hadrian pushed a finger deep into Melisandre and slowly, but efficient got her off. Her wet walls clamped down onto his finger as he edged it into her deep as possible.  
  
“Divine!” Arianne said. “Although, my king, you should be the one to taste it.”  
  
Melisandre turned and kissed Hadrian. Her soft tits pressed against his strong chest. Hadrian explored her body and made her knees shake. Every touch of this powerful being who she served brought pleasure coursing through the body of Melisandre. Her loins were swimming with desire which only increased the moment Hadrian ran his hands all over her.  
  
Now, Arianne, perfectly in position. Hadrian slid his tongue deep inside of her wet pussy and made the woman in question let out a very intense breath. Hadrian munched her pussy and got her good and wet. All the way for the moment of collision. He could feel it and also feel her sizing up, as Hadrian finished eating her out.  
  
“Perfect,” Hadrian groaned. “Absolutely perfect.”  
  
Arianne thought so as well. Hadrian lined himself up for her wet pussy. With a guiding hand, Melisandre spread Arianne’s legs until Hadrian pushed inside and filled her up. Arianne’s neck rolled back for Hadrian to plant kisses onto her, as the power slowly built.  
  
“Yes, my lord, build the tantric release,”  
  
The moment had been at hand. Hadrian lined himself up for Arianne and with one plunge, brought himself deep inside of her body. Hadrian filled up the gorgeous dark-haired beauty as she moaned. Her skin looked positively luscious in this light. The One True Power guided his hands all over Arianne’s body and made her quiver the faster he pushed into her body. He bottomed out inside of her and drove her completely to the brink.  
  
Viewing her master’s work, had almost been as nice as being in the midst with him in action. Arianne’s face screwed up with pleasure.  
  
“You are a blessed woman to have this,” Melisandre said.  
  
Despite the vast nature of the Dragon’s collective of loyal women, there were so many more who were not worthy. There were many women who the Dragon tested and left truly and utterly broken, as he left them in disappointment. The voids in their lives would never be replaced  
  
Arianne felt lucky, and very excited as well. Those deep thrusts filled up her body and built a good deal of momentum. Hadrian squeezed and played with her breasts. Every time Hadrian touched her, it felt as if he connected with her very being. Arianne tightened around him.  
  
“Beloved, if you please,” Arianne gasped underneath him.  
  
A few more pumps, and Hadrian let the woman’s lust just built for a fever pitch. He rocked her and rode her to another orgasm. Hot and heavy, Arianne thrashed underneath the Dragon.  
  
Another one and Arianne found herself gasping. All she could do was hang on to the Dragon. He was her lifeline to this world, for the most powerful kingdom. Beyond the ambitions of anyone who had ever lived, the Dragon built his power base.  
  
And also, built another orgsm deep inside of Arianne. She collapsed down onto the bed. Someone had cut her strings and brought her down, making her gasp extremely hard.  
  
“Just the first step of many.”  
  
Melisandre leaned down onto Arianne and kissed long and hard. The soft lips of this luscious redhead made Arianne gasp.  
  
“And you have taken many steps to assure your place in my kingdom.”  
  
Hadrian leaned all the way into Melisandre and squeezed her breasts and toyed with her body. He gave Melisandre the hot worship she craved. Every touch, every tempting moment brought her legs closer apart.  
  
Something amazing just happened, the moment Hadrian entered Melisandre. Despite not directly touching her, Arianne could feel his cock pressed deep inside of her body. The lovely woman’s insides clamped down onto Hadrian as he rocked her, filling her up with so much lust it almost hurt.  
  
Hadrian leaned all the way down into her and kissed her shoulder blades. Slowly, but surely working Melisandre. The mystical charm proved its worth, as Arianne felt everything Melisandre did. Upon fine-tuning, Hadrian could use any woman as a conduit to pleasure the rest of his collective and could do it at a greater proximity as well.  
  
Of course, physical touching trumped everything. Something which Hadrian was certain Melisandre agreed with as Hadrian pumped deep inside of her body.  
  
Melisandre tightened around Hadrian and had her fun with his cock nestled inside of her body. Despite her thirst for Hadrian and the desire to have his gift inside of her, Melisandre was far from a greedy woman. To serve a man with as prolific as a sexual taste as Hadrian, she would need to be a very giving individual.”  
  
“Remember, this gift belongs to Arianne.”  
  
Arianne perked up, as Melisandre casually sucked her nipple. Oh, yes, she found herself in a tizzy, something which Hadrian intended to manipulate the rest of the way through.  
  
“I recall. And it would be a perfect time to test to see if the enchantment runs both ways.”  
  
“Precisely,’ Melisandre agreed.  
  
Hadrian lined up for Arianne who looked up at him. The intense feeling deep inside of her eyes called upon Hadrian to take her and continue to reinforce his will over her as King. The Dragon King lined himself up completely and with one more push, drove deep down into Arianne’s hungry pussy. Arianne bucked her hips up to meet Hadrian the second he plunged into her body.  
  
“Yes,” Arianne moaned out.  
  
Lust, hunger, all of those feelings hit Arianne. Just as deep as Hadrian did when he plunged inside of her body. Slowly, Hadrian rocked inside of her, driving deep inside of her body and making sure Arianne gushed all over the place. Hadrian groaned and rocked her body intensely to make her a spurting mess while plowing Arianne into the bed.  
  
Melisandre closed her eyes and could feel Hadrian stretching her. Her insides tightened upon the phantom penis plunging into her body. Yes, yes, it was perfect. Melisandre could have not expected this to go even better.  
  
For a test run, this went completely well.  
  
Hadrian leaned deep inside of Arianne. The magic had to be just right for such a thing to work. However, feeling both Melisandre and Arianne milking away at him made certain such an enchantment was just right. Hadrian pumped himself deep into Melisandre and pushed her, closer and closer until her insides just splashed all over Hadrian’s prick as he continued to ride her.  
  
A long suck of Arianne’s breasts caused duel moans to fill the air. Hadrian grabbed her tight and pumped inside long and hard. Her inner walls tightly grabbed Hadrian the faster he planted inside of her. Those balls slapped down onto Arianne and made her cry out even more.  
  
“My turn.”  
  
“Thank you!”  
  
Arianne happily accepted her King’s gift as a tribute. Hadrian lined up for her and speared inside of her body, riding her so hard it almost shattered her mind. Arianne’s insides clamped down onto Hadrian as he grabbed her and pumped splash after splash of seed inside of her, until Arianne had been filled up. Her stomach almost burst as Hadrian plunged all the way inside of her.  
  
Melisandre’s eyes widened. Lustful and cock-drunk, she crawled onto her knees in front of Hadrian. The Priestess worshipped her king with a messy blowjob.  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(19 and 20) on September 3rd, 2020.**


	19. Chapter 19(9/3/2020 Update 1 of 2)(Harry/Armeca and Harry/Armeca/Shae)

**XIX(Harry/Armeca and Harry/Armeca/Shae)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Worshipping her king had been one of the duties which Armeca enjoyed. Her training in pleasing the most powerful man in the land had gone even better. And the Dragon King’s pulsing pole pushed forward and aimed directly towards her mouth. Armeca tugged on his length to get it rock hard and breathed all over him.  
  
Armeca leaned in and slid her tongue around the length of the most powerful sorcerer in the land. Hadrian Peverelle leaned in to enjoy the world-class head this woman had given him. She popped her mouth around him, loudly and aggressively, leaning on in to him.  
  
“A bit faster, but not too fast,” Hadrian advised her. “Savor the moment, lick me from the head to the base, and don’t forget my balls, that’s it.”  
  
She picked up the pace and got him good and wet. Never once denying any part of him attention, Armeca played with the balls of her King. Lightly stroking them and caressing them until he was almost deep inside of Armeca’s mouth and stuffing her throat full of his meaty tool. As he reminded her, Armeca played his balls.  
  
Thick, meaty, and full of semen, Armeca got the desired reaction from Hadrian as he pumped into her throat.  
  
Bobbing on her mouth got the desired reaction from Hadrian. He grabbed onto the back of Armeca’s head and pushed, slapping his balls down onto her face. Her eyes, glazed over in intensity locked on from Hadrian riding her faster and quicker until her throat opened up to receive the full brunt of Hadrian’s thrust.  
  
Which grew harder.  
  
“I’m almost there,” Hadrian said. “Sooner or later you will earn it. I hope you’re ready.”  
  
Hadrian did not hold back and neither did Armeca. The first blast caught her off guard.  
  
He exploded on Armeca’s face. She leaned back, jerked Hadrian off, and took every last drop of his spurting seed. Every last glorious drop painted her face and brought Armeca closer to the promised land of pleasure. Her fingers, stroking him in time with the pumps, leaned him in to lick the spurting cream.  
  
“Good, clean off your face, and we’ll continue.”  
  
Armeca wiped her face with her hands and licked them clean. Something pressed against her back as Hadrian turned her and it did not take someone intelligence to realize what it was.  
  
Hard again, and Armeca relished the feeling of his member dragging down her thigh. Ever so closer in rearing back and driving into her body. A slight tease riled up Armeca and Hadrian milked this one about as vigorously as her pussy lips milked his cock. The time for teasing ended with Hadrian grabbing onto Armeca’s hips and slamming all the way into her very needy cunt.  
  
“Master, that’s so good!”  
  
The feeling of him inside of her and stuffing her pussy sent Armeca over the edge. Hadrian knew precisely all of the right spots to touch and all of the right ways to drive her completely mad with pleasure. Her pussy walls, pumping around him, took Hadrian’s immense length all the way inside of her body.  
  
Hadrian squeezed and pleasured every inch of the body of his companion as she leaned down. Armeca’s perfect ass fit nicely in his hands the faster Hadrian rocked inside of her. He leaned in and slammed all the way inside of Armeca’s body.  
  
Everything just swirled around in endless pleasure which assaulted Armeca’s mind. Hadrian knew all of the right buttons to push.  
  
Armeca could feel a fire burning through her body. Hadrian cooled her down with multiple kisses and teased her. She edged, closer to the breaking point. Closer to exploding and closer to clutching the organ. He got closer and closer to the ear.  
  
“You’re going to cum and you’re going to feel good,” Hadrian said. “Just relax and take a trip with your body to the edge. You know what you want.”  
  
Those words sent Armeca on a one way trip to pleasure town. Her senses had been bombarded with so much pleasure it was hard to keep up with Hadrian and his thrusting. And yet, she must, she really must. Really must keep Hadrian drilling into her and riding the hell out of her needy pussy.  
  
Then nothing, which left Armeca’s mind to catch up with the rest of her. Although, thinking just numbed the pleasure a bit too much. So she stopped thinking and started going with it.  
  
Hadrian savored the look of the twitching woman. He got her so inflamed the slightest touch set her off.  
  
Hadrian pulled back from Armeca and kissed her body. The sensation erupting from her loins unfolded and Hadrian brushed her opening with his fingers. He leaned into her, sliding his massive prick inside of her and riding the hell out of her.  
  
“I’m going to see you when you cum next time. The look of pleasure in your eyes.”  
  
Hadrian pulled out and turned Armeca over. He brushed himself against her stomach and thighs, kissing her neck and her jawline and her sweet lips. Armeca brushed a finger down Hadrian’s bicep and his hand rested on her breast to squeeze it.  
  
This made her hips jump just a tiny bit.  
  
Now, looking straight into her eyes, Armeca’s lust could be even more obvious. Hadrian picked up the pace and slammed down into her. Each push of his manhood inside of her body, stuffing her pussy with his cock, echoed throughout the room. Armeca dragged her nails down onto Hadrian and screamed in his ear.  
  
“FUCK ME HARDER, MASTER! RIDE MY SLUTTY LITTLE CUNT UNTIL IT’S SORE!”  
  
Hadrian’s balls hit her hard and almost burst inside of her body. He leaned in, rocking Armeca a little more and preparing to fill her tight little pussy with his gift. Armeca, squeezing down on Hadrian, dug her fingernails against his back and encouraged him to fuck her tighter.  
  
She had him, right where she needed him to be. And she was right where she needed to be. Hadrian thrust his way into her and battered her with multiple thrusts.  
  
First, Armeca saw stars, which launched her body into waves of pleasure. Hadrian grabbed onto her hands and stared her in the eyes while fucking her. No man did that, few women did it, but Hadrian appreciated the fruits of her body. And Armeca appreciated the fact this was enjoyment and not work for her king.  
  
“So close,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Good.”  
  
A flexing of her soft walls enveloped and released Hadrian’s manhood. Armeca breathed in and stared him straight in the eyes.  
  
The rumbling of Hadrian’s balls followed. He leaned down into Armeca and planted numerous kisses down her neck until finally Hadrian was about ready to blast her insides with his immense payload. The Dragon pressed down onto her, his balls slapping down hard until he was ready to unload inside of Armeca.  
  
The two shared this moment of pure and unfiltered bliss.  
  
The lovers came together. Armeca clung on tight to Hadrian as he rode her and spilled his essence into her body. She felt lighter than ever and more hungry. The Dragon awakened a huge sex drive and Armeca intended to milk every last drop of seed from her lover’s engorged balls  
  
Armeca wanted more, and needed more. Hadrian pulled back and Armeca made her move, deviously smiling on him.  
  
She popped onto him and began to ride in the aftermath. Hadrian length and pushed into her ready entrance, ready for another round. She bounced a little harder to the point where she looked like a madwoman riding his cock.  
  
“Don’t burn yourself out,” Hadrian said. “Always wouldn’t hurt to take a breath.”  
  
“Don’t worry, master, I’ve got this,” Armeca purred.  
  
Oh, she hoped to burn out and collapse on him. Armeca longed to ride him so hard, she would black out. And it would be delightful.

* * *

  
Armeca’s collapsed in a blissful sex coma. Hadrian decided to take a small nap in the aftermath. Of course, typical of his fortune, the nap did not last long. A pair of soft hands stroked his face and kissed him lightly when Hadrian slept. It did not take too long for the hands to move down his body.  
  
The eyes of the sleeping Dragon woke up, to see Shae mounting him. Naked from the waist down and the clothes slipped off from the waist up as well. Exposing her soft, delightful tits to her lover. Hadrian reached in and pressed his hand down onto one, squeezing it.  
  
“I figured you wanted me,” Shae said. “And I’m always here to serve.”  
  
“Nice to see you too, Shae,” Hadrian said.  
  
A shared kiss gave a familiar greeting between the two lovers. Shae leaned into her man and kissed him hard, aggressively and eagerly. Their fingers, dancing against each other’s bodies, grew in intensity. Shae nibbled on Hadrian’s neck and his lower lip, working down onto him.  
  
“I’m ready for you, Master,” Shae said. “I’ve been dreaming about your cock since the last time we were together. But dreams don’t do.”  
  
“No, they don’t,” Hadrian said. “Well, it’s time to make your reality very pleasant.”  
  
The hardness of his cock pressed up against Shae’s entrance. Hadrian turned her ever so slightly and pushed into her. Shae welcomed Hadrian’s thick prick inside of her body. The sizeable girth, sliding all the way inside of her, pleasured Shae’s body and stretched her core out.  
  
The two were going to get into each other and enjoy the fruits of each other’s bodies.  
  
Hadrian started slow and steady, lightly nuzzling his mouth against the back of Shae’s neck and sucking on her ear. She lost it completely from Hadrian. Hadrian sped up a slight amount and took Shae’s body through several paces of pleasure. Her toes curled up aggressive and Hadrian, lifting one of her feet up, sucked on her delicious toes while fucking her. [5]  
  
“Deeper, faster, don’t treat me like glass!”  
  
“Never.”  
  
She arched back with a savage cry, not bothering to temper her screams. Shae did not care if anyone knew the Dragon gave her his cock. Only, that someone knew and her inflamed loins took him repeatedly. The Dragon slammed his balls down onto her body and kept working Shae until her tight loins pressed down onto his cock with a nice little squeeze. Hadrian pushed all the way inside of her.  
  
The sounds of intercourse woke Armeca from her slumber. A small amount of drool formed into the corner of her mouth as Hadrian fucked one of his spies into the bed. Shae, Armeca believed her name was.  
  
“Armeca, this is Shae, Shae, this is Armeca, I think you two will get along well given your common goals.”  
  
The two girls greeted each other with a lovely kiss. Hadrian moved quickly out of Shae, and put himself in position to finger bang both girls. They cried out, showing their obvious lust for what Hadrian was doing. He massaged their cores and made them hotter than hell for him and each other.  
  
The smacks of the lips increased until the two parted from each other.  
  
Shae decided to be the one to mount Hadrian first. Armeca looked at him, but decided since Hadrian spent a lot of time with her, it was only fair. She positioned herself on the bed, for the moment which Hadrian would be done fucking Shae.  
  
Settling in for the long haul, Shae grabbed onto Hadrian’s impressive tool and squeezed down, driving her wet pussy down onto him. Hadrian locked eyes onto her and bounced Shae up and down on him while she impaled her wet pussy down onto his throbbing cock.  
  
“We’re just getting started,” Hadrian said. “But, I know you’re in for it.”  
  
She nodded and bounced a little bit harder. Shae made sure not to blink, to enjoy every moment of bouncing down on the cock of the one true power.  
  
Keep going, don’t stop, Shae mentally chanted to herself. Hadrian pressed his hands against her tight backside and had her bounce with more fury on his cock then ever before. Hadrian pressed down and sucked her nipples, which sent Shae over the edge with pleasure.  
  
So close, so close to popping very impressively. Shae clutched his organ and pressed down onto him, crying more eagerly.  
  
Hadrian froze time, left Shae hanging in mid-orgasm, and pushed into Armeca’s body from behind. Her eyes locked onto Hadrian, partially in confusion, but decided to just go about it. And Hadrian rewarded her with a pounding, his cock still fresh from being inside of Shae’s pussy. [12]  
  
The Dragon’s strong hands manipulated every inch of Armeca’s delicious body, the faster he worked her over. Two throbbing balls, slapping in succession, rocked Armeca forward. Hadrian leaned into her and rode the hell out of her. He rode her until Armeca collapsed on the bed.  
  
In mid stream, Shae slammed down on a reappearing Hadrian. From her perspective, Armeca had been on her hands and knees, mostly coherent. Just a blink of an eye later, Armeca laid fast down on the bed, breathing heavily from Hadrian pounding her.  
  
And speaking of pounding, Shae a huge pounding. Hadrian rocked her lusty body up and down on him. Shae’s nails dug into the chest and arms of her lovers and she moaned in his ear. She wanted Hadrian to fill more of her insides with his majestic gift. The gift made her feel amazing, good, and ready to take on the world. And Shae was ready to take on the world, bouncing up and down on his cock with renewed aggression and fever.  
  
“Oh, you’re just too much,” Shae said.  
  
“And that’s how you like it.”  
  
“Love it, I love all the ways your inside me, never making me feel that I’m empty. Oh! I don’t think that I could last another minute without you bringing me to the edge.”  
  
“Let’s see if I can get you even further,” Hadrian said.  
  
Closer, closer, oh damn, closer, her aching thighs called for something good. A release would follow if Shae was not careful. She kissed Hadrian very hard upon the orgasm.  
  
Shae scooted over and pressed her lips on Armeca’s pussy. Some of the cum from earlier, preserved, further enticed Shae’s senses. A sliding tongue against Armeca’s inflamed pussy made her buck back.  
  
Hadrian’s kisses up and down her body, stopping at licking her ass made Shae very conscious at what was going to happen next. And she was ready for it. The Dragon King deepened his finger thrusts into her and eased her into a pleasurable encounter.  
  
“You want this, don’t you?”  
  
The fingers dancing upon Shae’s anus. Oh, yes, she wanted this a whole lot. His fingers, edging against her, sent a spiraling feeling through her body. Two fingers, three fingers, all of them in succession just driving down into her body.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
A burst of divine inspiration hit Hadrian and he knew how he could make this one somewhat better for both of his lovers.  
  
Hadrian laid Shae on top of Armeca so he could also pleasure Armeca. His balls slapped against Armeca while Hadrian plunged all the way into Shae’s asshole. He lined up for his favorite hole and one last push drove Hadrian all the way into Shae’s anal gateway.  
  
Pleasure froze a moment in time and anticipation just hit Shae. She wiggled her ass, a wanton flash of desire smoking through her eyes.  
  
“Please, inside of me.”  
  
“Oh, it’s going to be in you alright,” Armeca said.  
  
She anticipated the thick prick against her. Shae’s hands and Hadrian’s hands pleasuring her body knocked her into a drooling mess.  
  
The thick and meaty pole pushed all the way into Shae’s backside. She closed her eyes and allowed it to push around inside of her. No matter how many times Hadrian entered her, from all angles, Shae just felt a warm heat through her body. Hadrian pressed down against her and teased her body, working her into a feverish near orgasm.  
  
A shift and Shae now bounced on Hadrian’s pole. Ass first down onto his meaty prick and she loved every last second of it driving into her back passage.  
  
Armeca decided to make her way over, just the instant which Hadrian opened up the door for her to get more involved. Shae’s wet pussy, pushed full of Armeca’s tongue, received a good going over. Shae pumped her hips up and down and breathed heavily from each motion.  
  
“Hope you enjoy this,” Armeca said. ‘I know I am.”  
  
“She is, I know she is.”  
  
She did enjoy it, and enjoyed the double stimulation of both of her holes. Her pussy and ass, both of them timed together in endless pleasure. Hadrian picked up the pace, slamming all the way down into her body and pulled Armeca away so he could push a finger inside of her. Giving Shae the thought upon her stimulation that two cocks pressed into her at the same time.  
  
Each slapping motion around her stimulated her body and got her as hot as fuck for what Hadrian was doing. He leaned into her, pressing up against her body and ass fucking her in the most stimulating way possible.  
  
The push of Hadrian’s balls against Shae’s backside, made her cry out even more. Hadrian could feel it and could also feel himself edging to the breaking point. Just one more push before he buried all the way into Shae and emptied his balls inside of her tight and pleasant backside.  
  
Armeca played with Hadrian’s balls, squeezing down onto them and encouraging him with her wanton, lustful eyes. While she still had been worn down from earlier, she leeched a little bit of sexual energy off of her King. And it felt very good as well.  
  
“Oh, that’s so good, I can’t take it, but I don’t want you to stop it. So good!”  
  
“Only the best for you.”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Hadrian pressed in and could hear Shae’s cries echoed from the room. He grabbed her hips and pulled back. Shae cried out more as Hadrian further reinforced the fruits of anal pleasure. The pleasure he fed off of those two lustful beauties was amazing.  
  
“So close. Your ass is so delicious. I’m going to fill it.”  
  
“Mmm, do it,” Shae breathed. “Do it good.”  
  
“Oh, I will.”  
  
A loud smack against her backside made a cry come from mouth from coming from her tight ass.  
  
The Dragon’s loins tensed up in pleasure, the faster he rocked inside of Shae’s body. He could hear her screaming and Hadrian would be remiss if he did not give her what she wanted. One more huge push inside of her anus before Hadrian slammed on down and made Shae see stars.  
  
And boom, her insides went completely numb, turning into jelly as Hadrian pounded her.  
  
The thrusts continued until Hadrian finished launching his juices all the way into Shae’s body. His thick cream, splattering inside of her tight hole allowed Hadrian to finish up inside of her with a fluid amount of pounding deep inside of her thick ass.  
  
The second Hadrian pulled out, he let Shae’s anus pop and let a small river of cum flow out of it. He locked eyes to Armeca who smiled and pushed her tongue against Shae’s tender anal passage. He made her lose it, with one last push into her body.  
  
Shae closed her nails into the bed and let everything just come unhinged. Armeca absolutely pleasured her and made her lose it. Her toes curled and Armeca licked her in the right spots. Everything came up like she wanted to.  
  
“And now for your reward.”  
  
A tension split over Armeca’s body as Hadrian pushed his finger deep into her tender anus from behind. He worked it open, first without lubrication and then with it.  
  
Opening up Armeca’s asshole, Hadrian pushed inside of her. His balls filled back up and he was about ready to send another thick load inside of her Armeca’s tight and perfect ass for Shae to eat out later.  
  
The perfect end to a perfect encounter for sure. Armeca was more than ready for what Hadrian had in store for her. And what he had in store was his mighty cock buried in between her cheeks and deep inside of Armeca’s anus.  
  
“Relax and just let it happen.”  
  
And so she did. And it made Armeca see stars quickly. She held on, even though they just got started.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20(9/3/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Ygritte/Val and Harry/Melisandre/Daenerys)

**XX(Harry/Ygritte/Val and Harry/Melisandre/Daenerys)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Two gorgeous women, one redhead and one blonde, ran their hands all over Hadrian’s strong and powerful form. All wild though and Hadrian knew precisely the right ways to touch such women to bring them to pleasure. Ygritte writhed on Hadrian’s hand as he fingered her. Val decided to bombard Hadrian with a multitude of kisses, each of them more powerful and more lustful than the last.  
  
Hadrian appreciated the attention, just as much as Val appreciated Hadrian taking ahold of her tight ass and giving it a squeeze. The supple woman’s ass had been squeezed by the Dragon’s talented hands.  
  
“Closer,’ Hadrian told Ygritte.  
  
The wild redhead writhed all over Hadrian’s hand. Her king had been quite generous with his touches and by bombarding her body with so much energy. Hadrian pushed all the way deep inside of her and made Ygritte gush all over his hand.  
  
Val kissed down Hadrian’s body and came back up, the moment he extracted his fingers from Ygritte’s dripping pussy. Val decided to take them and savor them. Oh, they were delicious, and Val loved licking the juices of another woman, from the fingers of her king.  
  
“Go ahead, get more from the source,” Hadrian beckoned. “I insist.”  
  
Val took him up on his offer. Ygritte did as well, spreading her legs and moaning as the kinky blonde woman licked the pussy of the lustful redhead beneath her. The twitching and moaning and writhing which came from Val escalated the more she dove-bombed and tongue-fucked Ygritte’s pussy. The loud cries of pleasure escalated throughout the room the faster she moved in.  
  
Hadrian teased her slit, slurping and hungering for it. Val dripped, hot and bothered by Hadrian’s skilled motions. He moved all the way into her and then all the way out. Getting her nice and prepared for the fun which was going to come. Hadrian lined himself up for Val and shoved his cock deep into her tight, warm body. Val clamped down onto him as Hadrian filled her up, without any trouble at all.  
  
“Oh, you pussy munching slut, don’t you stop!” Ygritte said. “Lick me! Get me nice and wet so I can ride my King’s mighty staff into the bed.”  
  
Hadrian would have loved to see that. However, Val’s tight pussy formed a very wonderful seal around his prick as he pushed down into her. He groaned and filled her, on a repeated basis. Never once breaking from his momentum, Hadrian leaned all the way into her. Val’s insides squeezed him tight. The soft velvety walls of the Wilding Princess ensured that Hadrian would have a nice time when she wrapped around Hadrian’s invading prick.  
  
“Closer,” Hadrian told her.  
  
Oh, no, Val realized he meant her. Despite Val’s best efforts, the early grip of an orgasm visited her body. Val milked Hadrian as he pushed deeper inside of her. His cock rocked her insides, getting a little bit further into her, and making her explode all over the place. Hadrian pushed a little bit deeper inside of Val and made her just let out a lustful moan the further Hadrian filled her.  
  
The moment Hadrian pulled himself from Val, to give her time to recover, Ygritte was on him. Literally. The redhead wrapped her arms tightly around her king’s neck and gave him several hungry kisses. Hadrian returned the favor by exploring Ygritte’s body and making sure she was prepared. The tip of his manhood slid against her wet pussy and made Ygritte just glisten with excitement.  
  
“I’m going to ride your cock. But a man of your prowess should be able to take it.”  
  
“And hopefully a woman of yours should not disappoint me.”  
  
Ygritte had no intention of disappointment. She looked down into Hadrian’s eyes and with a smile on her face, descended down upon his manhood. It filled her body, rocking her down so far that it was amazing. Ygritte knew precisely the proper amount of thrusts to do as she rose and lowered onto Hadrian. She rocked his body and rode him, good and hard, with her thighs slapping down onto him.  
  
“Do I disappoint you, my King?”  
  
“It’s still early,” Hadrian reminded her.  
  
Yes, Ygritte agreed. She intended to ride Hadrian fully, until she wore him out. Hadrian toyed with her breasts and every touch brought Ygritte closer to the edge. Her insides reached an apex. Ygritte found herself riding him faster and faster the more he played with her.  
  
Val laid, fingers buried deep inside, in deep contemplation. Oh, one thing that Ygritte failed to do, was to play a longer game. Hadrian lured her into the trap of being too overconfident and going at it too hard too soon. She might have run off of perverse lust, right about now. However, it would be soon enough where Ygritte would collapse and melt like butter in Hadrian’s hands.  
  
Oh, and speaking of melting, Val’s insides gushed as she pushed into herself, two fingers at a time, and then three. The heat of her pussy drew her in, a little bit deeper as she finger-banged herself. Val let out a luscious cry which only increased the faster she pushed down onto her fingers.  
  
“Go ahead, burn yourself out,” Val murmured. “Then I’ll be there to collect his gift.”  
  
Ygritte’s legs wrapped around Hadrian, for more pumping power. She did not get the least bit tired, at least, not right yet. Each orgasm came at an intense frequency. Increasing what Ygritte felt, as Hadrian guided her through, one step at a time until her womanhood just gushed all over him.  
  
“Do you feel that?”  
  
“I know I do, my lord,” Val told him.  
  
Ygritte wondered what that blonde was babbling about. However, Ygritte’s perverse lust made all questions seem irrelevant. She bounced higher and harder onto Hadrian. The skilled woman could feel it. She was going to get his cum.  
  
Another orgasm, and Ygritte had to dig in deep to summon up the strength. She would have it this time. The Dragon King would not be disappointed by what she had to offer.  
  
Oh, a skilled pump inside of her one more time, and once again, Ygritte came again. Hadrian did not pop just yet, and she took it almost as an insult. Oh, she would have his seed, Ygritte could feel it. Orgasm after orgasm struck her body, and yet, Ygritte only slightly bent to the whims of the handsome man beneath her. Hadrian touched her all over.  
  
“I know you felt that one. Don’t despair. You’ll learn.”  
  
One more push, and Hadrian bottomed Ygritte down onto him. She orgasmed aggressively all over his manhood. Her juices pumped all over the place just as hard as Hadrian pumped and stretched out inside of her cunt.  
  
Val smiled, careful to pick her spots. The truly broken redhead dropped to the bed. Her freefolk pussy stretched, gaping and dripping. Val planted a kiss, half condescending and half loving on Ygritte’s pussy. With a big smile on Val’s face, she crawled over and climbed on Hadrian’s laup.  
  
“She’ll learn,” Val said. “But, until she does.”  
  
Val climbed on top of Hadrian’s manhood and guided it deep inside of her warm body. The moment Hadrian went inside of her, Val just closed her eyes and let out a passionate cry. Hadrian touched her nipples and slowly, but surely flicked over them to make her gasp in pleasure. Hadrian leaned all the way inside of Val and took himself inside of her. He slowly stretched her pussy out.  
  
Her hungry pussy gobbled up Hadrian’s manhood. He slid inside of Val and stretched her. Val slowly rose and descended onto Hadrian, to allow him to fill her body. Val only sped up when needed and slowed down. She savored the length deep inside of her body.  
  
Ygritte opened one bleary eye. She clutched her fist as Val rode her cock. Ygritte wanted to yank her off by the hair and enjoy it. Only, she could not, because it had been difficult to move.  
  
At Val’s request, the Dragon King bent her over. So Ygritte could get a good look at her orgasmic face. Hadrian reared back and slammed deep inside her body. She tightened around him and gushed. The faster Hadrian planted himself into her, the more Val’s insides just gobbled him up.  
  
“You’re getting close.”  
  
“Only because I helped you.”  
  
Val did not respond to Ygritte's bait. Actions spoke louder than words. Slowly, she pumped Hadrian’s organ, and then he pushed himself deep inside of her.  
  
“Release yourself, my love.”  
  
Val’s gasp showed how much she was into this. Hadrian bottomed out deep inside of her and rocked her until she came, hard and fast. Hadrian picked up a steadier pace until she gushed all over the place. Slowly, Hadrian pulled her back by the hair and fucked her like an animal which got Val’s juices flowing.  
  
And speaking of juices which her flowing, some of Hadrian’s would join hers. He reared back and creamed Val’s insides hard. Hadrian locked onto the back of her head and guided himself down into the Wilding Princess. Blast after blast of cum pumped inside of her body until Val descended to the bed, a hot breath leaving her body.  
  
Hadrian wrapped up enjoying Val before he extracted from her. Val regretfully let him go, but she had to fade off into a stupor after her King pounded her vigorously.  
  
The moment Hadrian pulled from Val’s pussy, he offered his cock to Ygritte. Sensing a chance for redemption, she pounced onto it.  
  
Perhaps, she would learn. In time.  
  


* * *

  
Relaxing after a long day, Hadrian sank down into the warm waters of a large stone bathtub. Luxury, meant for a King. And even more luxury would come in his direction with the gorgeous women who followed him into the red. The lovely Red Priestess, Melisandre, dropped her robes and joined Hadrian in the tub.  
  
“Right on time,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Of course,’ Melisandre said. “It would be improper if I did not join you, especially with all we’ve been through.”  
  
A light brush of her bare foot against his length and the side of his leg resulted in him tingling. Hadrian leaned in and thrust his hips up to meet the edge of her foot as it kept stroking him up and down. Hadrian rose in length, and Melisandre stroked his big fat cock until it was nice and large.  
  
Pleasantly, it throbbed against her toes. Melisandre wanted him to rise up to his full potential.  
  
“I’ve longed for you to be inside me.”  
  
The expression in her eyes grew even more hungry. Melisandre climbed onto him. Her pussy, hovering over his cock, would drop onto him with the simplest of gestures. All she would have to dop is drop down to get Hadrian engulfed inside of her. A twitch of her nipple encouraged Melisandre to lock her eyes onto him.  
  
Melisandre ground up against him and peered over her shoulder.  
  
“And yet, I’m not the only one who longs for you, my King.”  
  
Two became three as Daenerys slipped into the room. Melisandre locked eyes with Daenerys and it appeared the two women might be on the verge of having some kind of disagreement about who should have Hadrian’s cock.  
  
Respectfully, Melisandre pulled away. Hadrian climbed up and swept Dany into a long kiss. His hands dipped over her body and spread her legs. The moist heat of her mount, showing the pleasure coursing through her, increased Hadrian’s tension deep inside of her loins.  
  
“How are you, beloved?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“Perfect now that you’re with me,” Dany whispered hotly in his ear. “And even better that you’re almost inside me. Why don’t you show her how a real Queen fucks?”  
  
Hadrian made out very aggressively with his Queen and spread her legs. Dany pressed against him, moaning just as eagerly. Her hips, swirling back and forth challenged Hadrian to push into her. Hadrian grabbed ahold of Dany and spread her legs.  
  
The view of her master getting to work, sent a bubbling through Melisandre and she could only rub her pussy with vigor. While she wanted his cock inside of her and would get it sooner rather than later, the view was so nice she could not pass it up. Hadrian’s big bloated balls, expanding with his potent gift, excited her. It could heal the sick, bring eternal youth, and just feel good. Melisandre drooled, the addiction she wished to indulge in for some time caused a heat to erupt through her loins.  
  
The loud smack of balls against flesh sent Melisandre’s hips jolting up and her fingers deeper inside of her wet core. She sucked the juices off.  
  
Delightful and she watched as Dany’s moans grew even more.  
  
“Just brace yourself, we’re getting started.”  
  
Hadrian slammed into Dany and rode her. She locked eyes with the other woman and screamed loudly. In a power play, Dany grabbed onto Hadrian’s hips and allowed him to slam his throbbing organ into her body. Dany clutched onto his back, scratching him severely.  
  
One more push, and Dany thought she would lose it. The orgasm rocked her mind and sent a pleasure through her body.  
  
The orgasm caused her legs to crumple out from underneath her. Dany tried to hang on, and enjoy the ride for as long as she could. Hadrian pushed her to the brink upon her encouragement.  
  
“Take a rest, and I’ll attend to you later.”  
  
“I hope you do.”  
  
“I intend to.”  
  
The promise to return to her pacified Dany just enough. Hadrian walked over as Melisandre motioned for him to sit down on the edge of the tub. Hadrian did as she requested and Melisandre, mounted Hadrian’s cock. She rubbed her wet pussy over him until getting down onto him.  
  
“Now, where were we?”  
  
“You were going to mount my cock and show your devotion to me,” Hadrian reminded her.  
  
She scooted closer towards him and allowed his thick prick to grind up against her stomach. The juices pooling up against them both eased Hadrian closer to her.  
  
Melisandre closed her arms around Hadrian and kissed him madly before dropping down onto his engorged prick. It pushed into her body and clamped down onto him, filling him up. Melisandre glared into Hadrian’s eyes and rocked herself up and down on his length.  
  
“Perfect, my King,” Melisandre purred in his ear. “Get as deep as you want me to go.”  
  
The greedy eyes of Dany watched from Melisandre dropping and rising. Watching her juicy ass bounce on Hadrian’s length and her breasts pressed against his face sent Dany into a tizzy of pleasure. Hadrian pumped Melisandre’s chest and got her moaning away with each bounce.  
  
Dany closed her eyes, wishing that her king would touch her. A soft cry followed as something brushed against Dany’s leg, despite Hadrian being at the other end of the tub and had his hands visible on Melisandre’s bouncing backside.  
  
A flick of Hadrian’s hand caused invisible fingers to run over Dany’s thighs. Dany rocked back and forth, feeling the power of the Dragon pleasuring her body. She could see it, sense it, the glow increased. And her insides, feeling as if they were overstimulated exploded into an endless flood of juices down her legs.  
  
“The best for my Queens.”  
  
Both of the women cried out. Melisandre’s hips became a blur as she bounced up and down on Hadrian. She locked her hands around him and kissed her lover very aggressively. Her insides, demanding his gift, had been denied it. Melisandre only worked harder.  
  
She wanted Hadrian’s seed inside of her, and the heaviness of his bouncing balls only made her greedier with hunger.  
  
Melisandre grabbed and release his organ with each fluid pump. She cried even louder. Hadrian almost split her in half with the sheer mass of organ and drove into her with a gut busting fury. Hadrian picked up the pace and pounded her until she was sopping wet and more than horny.  
  
“Having fun?”  
  
In a blink of an eye, Hadrian moved from one point to the tub, to the other and had Dany positioned perfectly to take his cock in her tight hole.  
  
A little pause, and Hadrian had his hands on the hips of a ready Dany. His manhood brushed against her slit which sent Dany over the edge. The gestures and the way Hadrian’s hands moved indicated he had every intention to pay attention to a very different hole.  
  
And Dany succumbed to him. Practically begging, positively screaming for him to take his cock and ram it into her ass.  
  
“It would be a dishonor if I did not appreciate it.”  
  
The cry of passion and the moment Hadrian’s thick prick stretched her made Dany just size up. Oh, yes, his big throbbing cock pushed inside of her hole and dominated her so well.  
  
He grabbed and pushed, working every part of Dany’s body. With her ass being in the center and at the apex of what he was doing.  
  
The tightness of her perfect and fuckable ass drove Hadrian all the way in. Dany pushed back, and showed her mettle by accommodating her king’s hard cock into her ass. No pain, no gain, and Dany through a little pain gained a lot of pleasure. Hadrian rocked his arms underneath her legs and pushed into her so vigorously she leaked all over the edge of the tub.  
  
Melisandre viewed what happened, with increased eagerness. Not the way her King fucked the Targaryen woman, but the fact is she took it. Very vigorously, to the point where Melisandre hungered for the thick prick to go into her ass as well.  
  
A desire could turn into more especially when Melisandre did something about it.  
  
Speeding the process along appeared to be a good idea for Melisandre. She grabbed onto Hadrian’s balls and base and helped ram in deeper into Dany’s tight little asshole, riding her hard. While also shoving three fingers deep into her own pussy and riding herself hard.  
  
“Oh, you long to be in her place.”  
  
“Of course she does!” Dany screamed out. “And who wouldn’t?”  
  
The Dragon King could feel the fire burning through both of his lovers. He drove a little bit deeper into Dany. Her tight and snug little asshole took him as good and far as possible. The Dragon pulled her in and rode, rode, rode, until the tension of his balls made them tighten.  
  
Dany could feel it, those balls heavier than ever. And full and fit to burst. All she had to do was extract the Dragon King’s divine gift.  
  
The sorcerer could hear her moans and smiled, plunging into her ass, deeply and vigorously thrusting away at her.  
  
He managed to get her to cum just by touching and fucking her ass. The result of Dany’s body spasming like sent a pulse of desire through Hadrian’s loins and he had to let it go.  
  
Hadrian grabbed onto Dany and slammed into her ass, burying as much of his pumping seed into her tight ass as possible. Her cries indicated she craved this. Loved the rush of Hadrian’s piping hot fluids spraying into her asshole and all the way down her ass cheeks and legs.  
  
Dripping wet, stuffed full, with more of it spilling out of her. Dany drank in her King’s sent, a fire in her eyes indicating she would take more once she regained the feeling in her legs.  
  
A tongue touching her showed that might be sooner rather than later.  
  
Melisandre paid tribute to Daenerys’s lovely body and the gift her master left on it. Kisses hit her at all of the right points and Melisandre licked it all up. She lapped up the cream, hunger burning through her eyes as her tongue danced on the holes.  
  
“Relax and let me pleasure you,” Melisandre breathed.  
  
Dany came once again from Melisandre’s tongue and hands worshipping her. Perhaps they could give along. They craved the same things, had the same needs.  
  
“And now it’s your turn,” Hadrian said. “You’re joining her.”  
  
Putting his finger in Melisandre’s back passage, Hadrian opened up the gates for her ass to be plunged. Melisandre closed her eyes and let out a cry of pleasure as Hadrian slammed into her asshole in the perfect position and filled it up with his length, to the point where it disappeared completely.  
  
It took training, practice and persistence, but Melisandre managed to get to the point where she could take Hadrian’s length without any problems. Dany licking her out added to the pleasure she was feeling.  
  
Simply divine, and beyond perfection.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(21 and 22) on September 10th, 2020.**


	21. Chapter 21(9/10/2020 Update 1 of 2)(Harry/Missandei and Harry/Daenerys/Missandei)

**XXI(Harry/Missandei and Harry/Daenerys/Missandei)**   
****

* * *

**  
**The gift Daenerys arrived Hadrian laid on his bed. A beautiful dark skinned woman sat on the bed, primed and ready for him. The snug dress showcased her bust, legs, and ass very well. Her dark-skin shimmered out, beautifully, and she had an exotic look about her which made Hadrian very pleased to have her.  
  
“Missandei?”  
  
Missandei’s eyes drifted onto Hadrian for several minutes. The Dragon King stood before her in all of his glory and did not wear any clothing when greeting her. Her eyes locked onto his muscular frame, strong legs, and very prominent endowment which Missandei could not believe was real.  
  
“Yes, my lord,” she said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Hadrian motioned for her and she crawled across the bed. The Dragon King swooped down and planted his lips onto Missandei’s and kissed her long and hard. His latest accusation breathed in heavily when Hadrian pulled all the way from her.  
  
“Worship me.”  
  
Missandei started by kissing his lips and then moving down her neck. Shouders, chest, abs, and all the way this pelvic region. Missandei kissed down his legs, wanting to save the best for last. Missandei rose up and rubbed his cock against her lips, tasting him.  
  
“You are divine, great one.”  
  
The one true power’s manhood stuck out long and Missandei lowered herself down to her knees. Her mouth opened up wide and took Hadrian’s stiff prick all the way into her mouth. She cupped the Dragon’s balls and leaned into him before taking him all the way into her mouth.  
  
Missandei made a nice, succulent sound, wrapping her lips around Hadrian and releasing him. Her lips pressed onto every inch of Hadrian and pleasured him very nicely. Her tongue, stroking him at all of the right spots, eased the Dragon all the way into her mouth. He leaned in, pushing in deep and riding her mouth until Missandei pretty much coughed all over his cock.  
  
He pulled out and brushed his thick prick against Missandei’s mouth. Her tongue stuck out and swirled around his thick manhood one more time. She planted her kisses down his aching pole.  
  
“Strip.”  
  
Missandei pulled down her garment and exposed her naked body. Nice supple breasts, a juicy looking ass, a flat stomach, shaved pussy, long legs, and a juicy ass. Hadrian got a look at her beautiful tits, complete with dark, suckable nipples on them. Hadrian leaned in and pressed his fingers between Missandei’s legs and made her cry out for him while he sucked on her tits.  
  
The servant closed her eyes. Every touch from this powerful and divine figure set her loins ablaze with passion. He spun her around and squeezed her chest while rubbing his cock between her thighs. Making him wish he just dive a little bit forward and sink it into her body.  
  
But had Missandei earned penetration from her new King? That thought passed through her mind as many motions of pleasure did as well.  
  
“You’re mine now, beautiful.”  
  
Oh, yes, Missandei could hardly keep her head above the water. He slipped a finger inside of her, and edged her body. He groped and worked her body, owning every inch of her. Missandei closed her eyes and Hadrian pushed his fingers all the way inside of her body.  
  
She rode in, passion dancing through her eyes. Two fingers, three fingers, all in succession and all in a row, driving Missandei to the breaking point of endless pleasure. Hadrian knew precisely all of the ways to mentally prepare her and she understood it.  
  
Hadrian teased her opening with his cock. Missandei rubbed up against him and broke out into a soft cry.  
  
“Use it on me, however you feel necessary.”  
  
Dangerous words, and Hadrian pushed Missandei down onto the bed. He put his prick at her entrance and edged a little bit closer to her. He wanted to see the look in her eyes, the passion, the burning desire, the second Hadrian plunged himself inside of her.  
  
Missandei bit down on her lip and Hadrian reached down and cradled her face. The two kissed which only deterred Missandei for a second before Hadrian drove all the way into her body. Missandei’s tight pussy cradled him the second Hadrian drove all the way down into her.  
  
She cried out and clung onto the Dragon’s muscular body. It rose and fell inside of her, smashing her tight pussy for everything it was worth. Missandei grabbed on tight and enjoyed the ride, her body burning with the most intense desire possible as he smashed all the way inside of her body.  
  
Missandei clamped her walls down onto him, tightly pressing and releasing him. She could feel endless pleasure flooding through her body. Hadrian rode her and hit all of the right spots. Also, he leaned down and enjoyed her body, and Missandei enjoyed the enjoyment of the one true power.  
  
Something about this seemed more intimate and special to her, than a relationship between servant and slave. Missandei hoped she did not presume too much, and would be punished for said presumption. Hadrian gently rocked her back and forth, driving himself into her.  
  
“A bit harder, please, if you wish.”  
  
Hadrian lifted up her legs and balanced them upon his shoulders. He worshipped them ever so briefly and held onto Missandei, pounding her pussy extremely hard. He rocked back and forth, and drove all the way down into her tight body and made her cry out.  
  
She screamed out and closed around him. Oh she felt so good, so hot. The Dragon drove his fingers down her body and made Missandei cry out. He slammed her.  
  
“Beautiful.”  
  
“It’s an honor to hear that from you,” Missandei said. “Please, great one, use my body as a vessel!”  
  
Hadrian channeled all of the pleasure and started to pound her pussy vigorously. Missandei rose up and down, meeting Hadrian’s thrusts several times over. He lifted her up onto his lap, and Missandei wrapped her arms around him. She bounced hard down onto her.  
  
Watching her dark thighs descend upon his own body and her body meld with his, proved to be an excellent contrast. Hadrian grabbed ahold of Missandei’s ass and spiked her all the way down onto him. Missandei could feel her pussy practically split from what Hadrian was doing to her and it made her entire body just size up with pleasure.  
  
Hadrian rocked her back and forth. Her insides clamped down against him and released his thick prick. Missandei squeezed his manhood and released it, making him push inside of her, a little bit closer to the breaking point. His balls slapped down vigorously upon her with each push.  
  
“Almost to the end.”  
  
Missandei unleashed her passion and came. She really hoped she did not offend the Dragon by exploding in such an intense way, but she could not help herself. No, she could not.  
  
Thankfully, there appeared to be no problems on this end. The Dragon kept riding her, vigorously pounding her insides. Missandei clamped down onto him and released his rock hard pole with each push. Hadrian slid all the way into her and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Yes,” Hadrian told her. “Almost there.”  
  
Missandei groped Hadrian’s wrist and pushed his hand onto her bouncing breasts. He squeezed down and made her cry out. The faster he rocked her, the more their bodies worked together in harmony. Hadrian pressed all the way down into her body and bottomed out with one more motion.  
  
Hadrian exploded inside of her body. He sent a virtual shower of cum into Missandei’s body. She came hard in response to him and leaned back.  
  
She had been unable to come to terms with the immense gift the Dragon pushed into her body. The dark-skinned beauty swelled and had a tremor of pleasure through her body, as she wondered what would happen next. Missandei licked her lips through in the aftermath and wondered what was on the track next.  
X-X-X  
“So did you enjoy your gift?”  
  
Dany slinked into the room. Missandei’s eyes widened as the Queen turned up. She had been gift wrapped and presented to the Dragon as a tribute from his wife. And now Queen Daenerys intended to savor the fruits of the gift. She leaned in and swirled her tongue around Hadrian’s manhood to properly collect the evidence she left behind.  
  
“Not as much as she did. Am I right, Missandei?”  
  
The woman tried to spring back. The soreness from her body made it very difficult to stand. Daenerys reached over and pushed a hand on Missandei’s thigh and moved up. She planted kisses down Missandei’s body, which shocked and also aroused her at the same time.  
  
“No need to answer. The state of your body is more than enough.”  
  
Dany turned around and rubbed Hadrian’s thick cock. She put it between her fingers and the slid it between her breasts. It was time to teach their new find something else. Her heaving bosom swallowed Hadrian’s cock.  
  
“Oh, is that something I can do with my king?” Missandei asked.  
  
“It’s something you should do, constantly,’ Dany said. “And well earned, with the gift. Is that right, Harry?”  
  
Missandei’s mouth hung open at the very casual way Daenerys addressed the Dragon. And even the more casual way she pumped his cock between her breasts, working him up and down as she lavished her tongue against him. She traced very light patterns against his pulsing cock when edging him closer.  
  
“Keep your eyes on me.”  
  
No telling her twice. Missandei kept her eyes on Daenerys and the thick prick pushed all the way deep into her cavernous cleavage. Hadrian pressed onto her, and rocked her body, very easily pleasuring her chest. Daenerys squeezed his cock between her breasts and pumped him until the juices just exploded all over her waiting tits.  
  
Danerys mouth opened up wide and Hadrian slammed into her immense cleavage. He took her, very much driving his thick prick into her chest. His cum spurted out and painted her breasts. The sheer amount, seeing it out in the open made Missandei observe with wide and eager eyes.  
  
“You may touch yourself.”  
  
Again, no need to be told twice. Missandei slid her fingers between her thighs and fingered herself. The moment she finished, she offered the juices to her Queen as tribute. Danerys leaned in and sucked the juices off. Missandei rocked a little bit in, enjoying the loud sucking which followed.  
  
“My Queen.”  
  
And now, it was time for Missandei to enjoy a gift as well. Dany drove her devoted servant into between her chest. Her newest handmaiden rose to the occasion and drank the cum from between Dany’s tits. She savored every last drop of it with hunger.  
  
Dany turned her and kissed Missandei’s back. She kissed, going closer and closer to her asshole. The chocolate-skinned beauty gasped the second Dany slid her tongue into her pussy. Her mouth wide open received a mouth full of the Dragon’s monsterous cock inside of her.  
  
“Preparing you for a higher purpose.”  
  
She could only guess what the higher purpose would be. The Queen and King pleasured her and Missandei tried to keep up with them, to pleasure them and show her gratitude. Hadrian put his hands on the back of Missandei’s head and sunk on in, riding her mouth until the loud pops echoed throughout the room.  
  
Hadrian turned Missandei towards him and ran his hands down her sexy body. Dany and Harry pinned Missandei between them and enjoyed the fruits of her body. The kisses increased with each motion until Hadrian pushed his meat against her buns.  
  
“The final test to show your worthiness. But, I’ll know that you’ll pass it.”  
  
With her anal passage prepared and Hadrian’s manhood nice and slick, Missandei could do nothing more than be prepared. His rock hard prick slid into her tight insides and pushed all the way into her ass. It filled her deeper than anything ever before.  
  
Hadrian wrapped his arms around Missandei and pulled her in tight. The juices spilling from her showcased just how aroused she was at being rocked deep and hard with Hadrian pressing his cock all the way into her fine ass. Missandei squeezed his bicep tightly and moaned out deeply.  
  
“Taste her. She’s divine.”  
  
Dany already dove down between Missandei’s legs and sampled the pleasure soaking between her thighs. Hadrian waved his hand and a tentacle made of pure energy slid between Dany’s legs and rocked her. It split in half and teased both of her holes.  
  
Hadrian twitched his fingers and made both of the women cry in pleasure with what he was doing with them. The cries only got louder the faster Hadrian edged himself. A little bit deeper into Missandei and making her cry out in endless passion. The Dragon pressed his hand against her chest and released it, making her cry out even more.  
  
“You’re getting closer. I can feel you. You’re about ready to explode, aren’t you?”  
  
Missandei did not say anything. She just accepted her purpose of giving the Dragon King what he wanted from her. The rewards had lead to very heightened levels of pleasure. Daenerys came up and buried her face into Missandei’s chest and made her eat up.  
  
“One more time, and you will receive my gift.”  
  
“Yes, bless me with this boon!” she cried out.  
  
Hadrian pressed up against her body, grabbing Missandei, and driving her down all the way. The immense length pressed down into Missandei and took her tight ass on a hell of a ride. His balls, about ready to strain from the need of release came closer to the breaking point.  
  
The visual and the contrast of Hadrian’s seed spilling from Missandei’s ass made Dany hungry. She did all she could to encourage her king to let loose. The thickness pressed against her body and prepared to blow all the way inside of her.  
  
The moment Hadrian bottomed out the cum flowed endlessly. His balls tightened and released to send a huge flood of seed into Missandei. Missandei screamed and Hadrian had been amused at her attempts not to black out despite the pleasure overwhelming her body.  
  
Only a woman and one who experienced great lust coursing through her body. Hadrian bottomed out all the way inside of her and took her ass until it dripped wet from his cum.  
  
Dany practically hungered for the load just oozing out of Missandei’s backside. The Queen dug her tongue against Missandei and dragged it against her. She made several loud slurps and locked her eyes onto Hadrian.  
  
A series of furious swipes and grabs against her ass brought Dany back on her knees. Hadrian leaned in and kissed the back of her neck and only increased with more pushes. He was finally about ready to enter her and Dany was going to receive a bigger cock than Missandei could manage.  
  
Dany’s blood heated up the second Hadrian’s untamed prick speared into her. It was simply thick, and very much made him live up to her moniker. Dany took it, a bit more every time. All while his fingers wrapped around her and made Dany’s mind swim with endless pleasure.  
  
“Okay? Beloved?”  
  
“Perfect. Deeper!”  
  
Hadrian squeezed her down and pushed his thick cock into Dany’s very hungry and accommodating asshole. The flare of his manhood pushing into her and pounding her made things even more excited. She screamed as Hadrian grabbed her tight and anally pleasured her.  
  
It was almost like she was built for anal. Dany smiled, the thought of being called the Queen of Anal had a nice ring to it. All in the name of pleasuring her savior, and her king.  
  
Missandei viewed the entire scene, with drool dripping down from her lips. Oh, yes, it was perfect. Perfect to watch and absorb the view of Hadrian slamming his mighty Alpha cock all the way into Dany’s tight asshole. He claimed the Queen and used her.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
Hadrian beckoned her further. Missandei leaned in and drank the nectar pouring from her Queen’s insanely aroused body. Dany brushed her hands through Missandei’s hair. Hadrian’s fingers twitched and sent pleasure through her body. A not so subtle reminder of what she needed to do.  
  
An immense amount drove all the way into Dany and stretched her out. She cried out in pleasure. Hadrian knew every angle to delve into her and every angle to pleasure he. He bounced back and forth, pounding his balls into Dany’s backdoor and stretching her without any problem whatsoever.  
  
Dany dripped all over Hadrian’s fingers and Missandei sucked them. Hadrian moved in a little bit closer. The burning feeling of a shared orgasm and a final climax hit.  
  
“Get ready.”  
  
Dany succumbed to the lust and her asshole shifted to be the final and ultimate vessel for Hadrian. Hadrian leaned in and slammed into her body repeatedly. He took her inside and pounded her with more trusts than she could withstand. Hadrian picked up a steadier pace and made her cry out until cumming all over the bed.  
  
“Bask in it.”  
  
The three of them came in unison. Missandei and Daneyrs first and then Hadrian released his load into Dany’s delectable ass. He rode her all the way out and she cranked enough cum into her ass to impregnate a small army of women. And there was enough to come.  
  
“My King?”  
  
“She’s worthy of keeping on,” Hadrian said.  
  
“I knew you would approve the moment I laid eyes on her.”  
  
Dany dressed herself and Missandei bowed before her king. She had duties to tend to, mostly regarding their daughters, but with her intention, Hadrian had been left in good hands.  
  
Missandei wrapped her hands around Hadrian’s cock and gave it a bath with her tongue. Copying what Dany did earlier, she wrapped her breasts around Hadrian’s mouth and worshipped him.  
  
And she would not stop until Hadrian released every last bit of cream on her tits.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22(9/10/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Meera Reed and Harry/Elia Martell)

**XXII(Harry/Meera Reed and Harry/Elia Martell)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Meera Reed backed into the tree, her entire body on fire. Her loins scorched in the heat of the Dragon’s grip, roaming all over her body. She had been caught out by him and despite her attempts to fight off the Dragon’s advances, she succumbed to him.  
  
“You have me.”  
  
Hadrian ran his nails down the side of Meera’s neck and caused her to shudder. He leaned in, kissing her several times down across the back of the neck and making her cry out in lust the more he played with her. This had been the first man who touched Meera like this and he could tell how much she hungered for his touch. His fingers, easing down and pleasuring her warm core.  
  
Yes, he had her and Hadrian stripped off her clothes. Meera had been a bit self conscious about herself, deep down, although the way his fingers felt up her body, she shivered. He would not touch her like this if he had not been entirely displeased.  
  
“And you have a staff in your pants, great one?”  
  
“Why don’t you get a closer look?”  
  
Meera fumbled with him and undid his pants. Hadrian’s large cock pushed out. She had seen a couple, although never as up close and personal as this. The musky scent of Hadrian’s manhood only enticed Meera to get another step forward and latch her hand on the underside of his cock. She casually stroked his manhood.  
  
Meera leaned in, not sure what to do next. Hadrian helped her out and pushed her awaiting and eager mouth down onto his pole. Meera gagged practically on his manhood, choking out a little bit on it. She formed a warm and wet seal around him, with Hadrian leaning into her.  
  
“Yes, your mouth will do nicely. Giving head is better than losing your head, wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
She wondered if Hadrian would do. So many tails around the savagery of the Dragon, which both feared and aroused Meera. She grabbed in and cupped his balls. Her surprisingly soft hands rubbed against him the deeper and deeper she dove down onto him.  
  
“Let’s be honest, you hoped the stories of me claiming the women were true, as opposed to killing them.”  
  
Meera coughed on his cock the deeper Hadrian moved in. Yes, she hoped those particular stories were true. His hips moved like a blur and she sensed something. Smelling his musk only made her move forward. She would appreciate any gift the Dragon gave her. Her body heated up and she pushed down as hard as possible onto his mouth.  
  
Her tight throat closed around Hadrian. Hadrian pushed all the way into her mouth and lurched forward, dumping as much cum into Meera’s waiting throat canal as possible.  
  
Drool ran out of the side of her mouth along with a little bit of cum. Meera choked and got her face pasted with his seed. Hadrian’s blasting seed kept nailing her and rolling down on her clothes.  
  
“I’m honored to bathe in your divine seed.”  
  
“Why don’t you wipe it off of your face and lick your fingers clean?”  
  
Meera did what Hadrian did. A warm and very pleasant feeling spread through her body. She also watched as Hadrian’s stiff organ rose up high and proud, catching her off guard. Hard and ready to go again. Meera could hardly wait to have it inside of her this time.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
Hadrian ripped off her clothes and exposed her body. Her tight stomach, modest breasts which were still quite squeezable, and a hair covered pussy, along with athletic legs came down. Hadrian ran his fingers down her body and explored it. She closed her eyes and sank her nails into the edge of the fence he bent her over.  
  
The Dragon lurched behind her. Ready to mount her from behind. Meera opened herself, to try and find him when there had been rumors he had been sighted. And now his huge cock was at the edge of her pussy, rubbing up against her. Would it fit? Or would he simply break her cunt?  
  
“Let’s find out?”  
  
Was it even possible he could hear her thoughts and feel her anxieties? Given the fact the Dragon was believed to be omincient by some people, Meera would not disbelief it. Beast, god, or man, or all three, those had been some questions. Regardless, she received the tip of his prick against her wet womanhood and then finally Hadrian plowed all the way inside of her.  
  
The burst of power spread through his body. Hadrian dragged his nails against Meera’s body and slapped her ass which created an echoing sound all over. Hadrian planted his thick cock into her body, rocking her several times over. She clenched him very hard.  
  
Deep inside of her and driving his big cock into her pussy. Meera cried out for mercy, but she doubted she would get any. And doubted deep down she would want any. And speaking of deep, The Dragon buried his cock deep inside of her, bigger and thicker.  
  
Despite the pretext of fighting him off, now Meera clutched his organ inside of her tight body. Hadrian slid all the way into her and fucked her tightly. His fingers groped her ass, perhaps not as prominent as the other women he tamed, but still she reacted quite well. Hadrian siphoned off the power of a willing servant.  
  
Meera clutched the Dragon and milked his milking organ. She cried out.  
  
“Still with me?”  
  
“YES! DON’T STOP!”  
  
“Well, don’t worry, we’re in agreement.”  
  
Hadrian showed the first little encounter had been a small test of her durability. He grabbed her and pounded Meera’s cunt aggressively. She squeezed down onto him and released his organ with each sweeping motion inside of her. She was damp as hell and warm. Her pussy hair rubbed up against his balls in a very vigorous attempt to coax every drop of cum out of them and into her body.  
  
“Let your emotions run free.”  
  
One more bottoming out thrust inside of Meera followed and she cried out in pleasure. She milked and released him. A longing, a longing to have his cum inside of her, and to breed her made Meera hunger for more. Hadrian grabbed onto her and smashed her hard into the edge a tree, leaving a dent in it.  
  
Despite the tree being damaged, Meera remained unharmed. She had no idea how this happened, and resolved not to question her good fortune.  
  
Hadrian could sense her tightening up on him. Another orgasm near and he knew Meera would not be able to stand pretty soon without assistance. The dark haired woman closed her walls around him. This was not a planned encounter, rather something which fell into the Dragon’s lap.  
  
Being a creature of opportunity, Hadrian made the most of every moment. He filled her pussy over and over again, sliding all the way inside of her and riding the hell out of her. Meera clutched his organ and released him, the hunger spreading through her increasing in prominence the deeper he slammed into her. He rode her, with aggression, with vigor, and with speed, lots and lots of speed.  
  
“One more time,” Hadrian hissed into her ear.  
  
Meera clutched the Dragon and milked him, pleasuring his pumping manhood vigorously the moment it slid deep inside of her body. He knew all the ways to work her and to dazzle her and she tried to learn a few. Despite her feistiness, Meera mentally shut down and just became an outlet for the pleasure.  
  
No matter what he was, he was going to dump his cum.  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  
“Yes, great one!”  
  
Much like a refreshing drink after being caught in the wilderness for days, Meera recharged her body. And she thristed for the Dragon’s release. He pushed all the way against her. Closer, closer, she could feel it. Those balls up against her prior to the explosion.  
  
The Dragon buried his seed into her body. The pleasure both of them shared when cumming together only increased the desire Meera felt. She finally collapsed and the Dragon dumped his load into her body.  
  
The release and another boost of power made the Dragon move back. He could sense Meera’s thoughts, about whether or not this was a one time thing or not.  
  
“When you have a need for me, I’ll be there.”  
X-X-X  
A crystal chamber flickered to life. Underneath the skilled hands of the Dragon, complex magic had been weaved like threads in some enchanted tapestry. The coffin broke open slowly to reveal a beautiful, dark haired woman. Her nakedness and beauty became more prominent the more the spell crafting took place as the woman had been brought to life. And that life had been restored to her body up until the point where her eyes had flashed open.  
  
“My lord.”  
  
“Elia Martell, you will rise.”  
  
Hadrian Peverell smiled as the lovely woman rose from the cradle of the afterlife. The process took a skilled hand and a vast amount of tantric energy, but it worked, it worked out rather well. Elia reached out and put her hand upon the chest of Hadrian, slowly running it down his body as she gazed hungrily into his eyes.  
  
“I thought I would never see you again.”  
  
“Those who were responsible for your demise suffered most dreadfully,” Hadrian said. “But, now I’m here, and we can reinforce the bonds which we once held.”  
  
Elia could only imagine. Yet, the alluring eyes of the Dragon King drew her forward. The Dragon King touched Elia’s hair and a new burst of life spread through her body. A tingling sensation in fact, as Hadrian’s lips met upon hers with a powerful kiss.  
  
She was already naked, and now Hadrian would be so as well. Arousal visited her newly reanimated body, as Hadrian slid behind her. The prominent manhood of the Dragon bulged out from the other side of his pants. Alia longed to bend over and take it within her, without any hesitation whatsoever.  
  
“Have patience. Your time will come.”  
  
Kisses touched Elia’s soft, moist skin. Not an hint of a decay of death followed out of the ritual. In fact, her scent was as alluring and as intoxicating as she had been in life. Hadrian brushed a finger down upon her hardened nipples and slowly, but surely began to play with her. Toying with Elia resulted in the most beautiful sounds rising from her mouth.  
  
“Let us take this from the crypt to a more suitable place.”  
  
“At once, my king.”  
  
A teleportation later, and Elia sunk to her knees on the bedroom. She had Hadrian out of his pants and gazed hungrily upon his manhood. As large and thick as ever, although not to it’s full size. Elia would need to reacquaint herself with every inch of what she had in front of her. She inhaled Hadrian’s musk and became further allured by the man’s presence. His cock slid up against the moist cradle of her lips and Elia dove down all the way. Eyes bulged in hunger as she throated him.  
  
“Some things, never change.”  
  
Elia’s beautiful face pressed up against Hadrian’s cock. She had been more addicted to his power in this second life, than she had been in the previous one. Her savior and king, the only joy of her life. She leaned in and tasted every inch of the one true power. The one who will rule them all, with numerous stunningly beautiful queens by his side and servants who were also quite lovely.  
  
Slowly, Hadrian beckoned Elia to her feet. Elia rose up to her feet, regretfully causing his cock to leave the pleasant embrace of her lips wrapped around him. Hadrian grabbed her shoulders and ran his fingers down them. The Dragon King made sure she laid onto the bed.  
  
Hadrian drank in every inch of Elia’s Martell’s body. It had been much too long since he enjoyed it in all of it’s splendor. Hadrian kissed all the way over her and made Elia gasp, the further Hadrian worked his way down her body. He made sure Elia could feel it, and she enjoyed what he was doing.  
  
A skilled number of kisses followed with Hadrian edging preciously close. He dove between Elia’s legs and licked her pussy. The tongue danced down her lips, lavishing her all over. His mouth pressed and nibbled all over Elia’s hot pussy lips to drive her completely with with endless amounts of lust.  
  
“My Lord!”  
  
Those beautiful moans were sounds to his ears. The Dragon King edged his tongue a little bit further into Elia’s moist pussy and licked it. Good and hard. His tongue moved in circular motions and hit all of the right buttons. The vibrations of the tongue stimulated Elia’s body.  
  
Elia thrashed underneath her. When he brought her back, Elia became ten times more sensitive to Hadrian’s tongue. And she was pretty sensitive as well. And the rest of him, oh she yearned and lusted for him. The great king had risen and she would love to stand beside him while all of his enemies burned to ash.  
  
Hadrian smiled. Technically, since Elia had been reanimated, her virginity had been restored. So, Hadrian looked forward to claiming her and the power boost it would give him. Slowly, Hadrian edged himself down into Elia and rubbed up against her. Elia’s hot, moist lips slowly edged Hadrian inside of her. The skilled hands moved down onto her.  
  
Elia could feel something. Something popping. Oh, she was fresh once again, wasn’t she? Hadrian claimed her all over again. An overload of pleasure canceled out the small amount of pain she was feeling. Hadrian touched a hand to Elia’s breast and squeezed it. Slowly, but surely, he rocked all the way down. Hadrian rocked up and down into her body and stuffed her completely.  
  
“Ooooh!” Elia moaned out. “You’re in me. So far! I can’t believe how good you feel in me.”  
  
Hadrian leaned down and planted his lips down onto Elia’s. Elia had been made a believer once more. Hadrian pressed down into her body and pumped his way a little bit further into her. The wetness of the woman cradled Hadrian the deeper he pressed all the way into her.  
  
“Release yourself. I want you to feel truly reborn.”  
  
Elia could find no greater pleasure than releasing herself to the power of the Dragon King. Hadrian pressed down into her body and rode her. His hands and mouth stimulated her body. Yet, the real pleasure had been felt between Elia’s legs as Hadrian pumped a little bit faster.  
  
The orgasm came from Elia and tasted like the sweetest nectar. Hadrian absorbed the tantric energy just radiating off of her body. He pressed down and buried deeper into Elia’s body. He would need a small boost of power, thanks to the fact which he brought a woman back to life.  
  
However, Elia had been more than willing to give it to him, as Hadrian pinned her down and fucked her brains out. Hadrian kissed, nibbled, and licked the side of Elia’s neck. He brought out more lustful feelings inside of her, the deeper Hadrian plunged inside of her body. He rocked a little bit faster into her and sent her over the top. Elia clamped down onto him hard and milked Hadrian’s rod as he pulsed inside of her.  
  
“A little bit further,” Hadrian whispered in Elia’s ear.  
  
“Mmmmm, yes!” Elia cried out for him. “As deep as you wish to be, my lord!”  
  
Hadrian plunged fast and furious into her. The sounds of his balls slapping against her warm flesh brought Hadrian a little bit further inside of her body. Elia grabbed onto him tight and squeezed him. They were working themselves to a feverish finish.  
  
The skilled hands of the Dragon worked onto her. Despite them being apart for a long time, Hadrian learned all of the kinks. His fingers danced down Elia’s nipples and squeezed it extremely hard. Hadrian pumped his way into her tight body and pressed down into her with as many hard thrusts as he could manage.  
  
“One more time,” Hadrian breathed in Elia’s ear.  
  
“Mmmmmm”  
  
She popped off hard. Oh, now Elia longed for the release of her King. His big balls slapped down onto her and took Elia for the longest, most abrupt ride. Hadrian squeezed her chest as she milked him extremely hard. Their bodies entangled with each other.  
  
Hadrian allowed that moment before release to hang for as long as possible. He rocked Elia’s body. The pressure build up within his balls, the faster he plunged into her. Elia clasped her legs around him and pumped Hadrian all the way inside of her. He kept riding her until they reached that one moment.  
  
The orgasm had been kicked off by Elia having the hardest orgasm ever.  
  
“And now you’re truly reborn,” Hadrian said.  
  
The divine presence over her made lust bubble through Elia’s body. Hadrian pinned her down and began to pump her full of his seed. Splash after splash of thick, cum spilled deep into Elia. Elia tightened around Hadrian and milked him until the cum just spilled through her body.  
  
Elia could feel it. The gift of the Dragon filled her up. Hadrian finished riding her until she sank into the bedsheets. His skilled hands explored her body.  
  
Satisfaction hit the Dragon King. A successful reanimation only proved he got stronger. As it should be.  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(23 and 24) on September 17th, 2020.**


	23. Chapter 23)(9/17/2020 Update 1 of 2)(Harry/Ros/Talisa and Harry/Cersei/Melisandre)

**XXIII(Harry/Ros/Talisa and Harry/Cersei/Melisandre)**

* * *

  
Deep breaths came from a gorgeous busty redhead. Ros closed her eyes, and felt a pair of skilled hands glaze down her naked tits. Covering them with a slick substance and oiling them. 

The skilled hands belonged to Talisa Maegyr. Who worked out Ros’s chest and really enjoyed the ample tracts of flesh she had to work with. The gorgeous woman had a body built for sex and the lustful cries she exhibited only caused Talias to grow even hotter.

“She’s wet, my lord,” Talisa said with a finger inside of her.

“Yes, but her pussy is not my concern, at least not yet.”

Hadrian stepped inside, completely naked. Talisa slathered her hand in the oils and rubbed his cock. The bright vibrant shine of her master only caused Talisa’s hand to stick to his cock and furiously pump him. The Dragon’s burning gaze in her eye told Talisa she had best cease her activities. 

She would get a taste of him later. For now, Talisa stepped back and viewed Hadrian climbing on top of Ros. He grabbed her tits and slid his huge cock in between them. Quite the fascinating sight to see Ros’s huge chest mountains take in the immense cock of their lord.

“I missed this, my lord,” Ros said. “Cover your chest in my divine gift. Show me how well I’ve served you.”

Ros used her oiled up breasts slid up and down onto him. They pleasured and worshipped Hadrian at all points. The Dragon pushed all the way in and rammed his thick prick into her chest. Each squeeze of her glorious breasts sent a wave of desire. The oil Talisa slathered on both of Hadrian’s cock and Ros’s breasts. 

Despite the most primal instinct to just let loose and shower Ros with his cum, Hadrian held back. He rocked back and forth. The faster he went, the more she cried. The more she craved. And the more he craved to launch every single last drop of seed all over her body. 

Ros’s mouth hung open, her tongue challenging Hadrian. He leaned into her mouth, and she captured his hard cock in her mouth very well. Her lips sealed him and she moaned loudly the faster he edged against her mouth. He was going at her, hard and fast, his hips a blur.

The ravishing redhead blazed herself. Ready for her cream flesh to get that fresh glaze. Hadrian sank his nails into her breasts and vigorously fucked them. Used them as his own personal toys and Ros could not fault him for giving into this lust. They were perfect, and it felt even more perfect to feel Hadrian’s thick rod slid into her.

“Here it comes.”

Hadrian’s balls tightened and he unloaded onto Ros. Vigorously, with the force of an entire barrage of men, Hadrian pasted Ros’s face, her tits, and the cum dripped down her body. He did not end his rigorous tit fucking until every last drop of cum left his balls and ended up all over her face and chest. 

The huge load Hadrian left all over Ros’s face and chest, lathered her up. He spiked his thick prick all the way into her heaving chest and allowed her to pump into her.

The ending came several moments later. Talisa sauntered over to the position and upon Hadrian’s permission dove down. Talisa kissed Ros and shared the seed which ended up into her mouth with the busty redhead. Talisa leaned down and sucked her tits, for a long time and extremely loud as well in response. 

The twitching her pussy indicated Ros wanted to be filled. But, it appeared not by her master’s cock. Rather by Talisa’s talented tongue. She sank down and topped Ros off with an intense orgasm. Ros grabbed the back of Talisa’s head and made her gasp out in pleasure the second Talisa buried herself into Ros’s gushing pussy. 

“A woman of many talents. Wouldn’t you agree?

Hadrian’s glowing words and growing cock touched Talisa in different ways. The thickness of his organ, brushing up against her entrance stimulated and stunned Talisa. Hadrian edged a little bit inside of her, about ready to stuff his thick cock all the way inside of her body and take her. 

Talisa could hardly wait. She opened up once more to receive her king’s blessing and the thickness of his cock inside of her body. Hadrian pressed against her and then slid all the way. The first few inches of his throbbing organ made Talisa ache for even more.

“Licking her sweet pussy has made you aroused,” Hadrian said. “Or are you aroused knowing that I would reward her for making her tit job ten times better than it was?”

Ros closed her eyes. Oh yes, she could not believe something this thrilling would be better. And speaking of thrilling, Hadrian’s balls, swaying back and forth at all of the right angles positively hypnotized her. Ros could hardly keep herself mentally intact for what Hadrian did to Talisa and she longed for his cock inside of her. 

“My lord, I’m so hot.”

“Well, cool her down, Talisa.”

Talisa showcased her proficiency with the oral arts by digging into Ros. Difficult to concentrate due to Hadrian endlessly plowing her from behind, but somehow, Talisa made it work. She tugged at Hadrian’s manhood, squeezing and pressing up against him.

The Dragon plowed her from behind. The enveloping of her wet pussy around his cock combined with the sweet scent of Ros’s heightened arousal only heightened Hadrian road to his orgasm. His balls ached when driving all the way into Talisa’s hot box. He pulled her back up.

“I’m going to cum. And she’s going to devour my cum the moment I do.”

The thought of Ros using her talented and very experienced mouth to suck the cum out of her pussy got Talisa more riled up than she would ever admit. Hadrian plowed inside of Talisa and rode her. 

His big balls were ready to burst. Talisa, being the Dragon’s own personal healer had been concerned with her well-being. And she was concerned what would happen if he carried all of that extra weight around. It might be a very hard strain on him, she suspected. 

She milked him, very vigorously, and endlessly, pumping those balls to what Talisa hoped to be a very messy conclusion inside of her. Hadrian pushed against her, the size of his balls straining. Finally, finally, the explosion would happen and Hadrian would bust his nuts deep into Talisa. 

The two came together. Pure sexual energy coursed through the room the very second Hadrian impacted Talisa’s insides with his prick and stuffed her full of his cum. He continued to pound her as he rode her.

As Hadrian predicted, or perhaps discretely suggested, Ros pounced on Talisa. Talisa twitched from Ros’s melons rubbing against her legs and moving up to kiss her wet pussy lips. Ros made her tingle and brush her tongue against Talisa’s opening when licking it.

All through the last few minutes, Ros experienced an occasional teasing finger or brush against her clit. And an invisible force struck all of Ros’s nerves in the right place.

Now a very visible one moved in behind her. He grabbed and released Ros’s ass. Her pussy, aching with pleasure and wet as hell threatened to suck Hadrian’s manhood inside of her. Hadrian put his thick prick up against her entrance and eased all the way in, very carefully pushing his length inside of Ros’s love box.

“You’ve been thirsting for this.”

Ros whipped her head back and moaned. She could feel her master exert the power on her body and worship her as she milked his insides. 

“Yes, master, I want you. Put your cum in me. Breed my slutty body!”

“Less talking, more work.”

Oh Ros was all about getting to work.. And she went back to work to collect her master’s seed, combined with the juices pumping out of Talisa. 

Hadrian slammed into Ros in agreement. Her ass bounced with each movement. He pulled her back a little bit to get access to both her tits and ass. He stroked every last gorgeous inch of Ros’s body and made her clamp down onto him. The faster the Dragon slammed into her, the more her insides tightened around him.

He worked her hard, riding her pussy to the breaking point. Ros came closer to milking him to the edge. Hadrian knew he had to hold back to savor this moment. 

Switching positions, he wrapped his arms around Ros and pushed her to her side. He cradled her in his arms and slowly tortured her with several pounding thrusts. Every dozen or so thrusts, Hadrian slowed down and teleported to allow Talisa to lick the cum, slowly and sensually, dripping from his cock head.

For such a job well done, Hadrian finger-banged Talisa and went back to pounding Ros. He grabbed her tits and milked them while working into her. He could feel Ros’s arousal. She heated up and squeezed his organ in an attempt to milk him. She used every trick she knew.

So eager, Hadrian intended to get her a reward.

“One more time, my dear.”

Ros saw stars the moment Hadrian bottomed out into her. A tight hold on the redhaired woman before Hadrian worked her pussy. He enjoyed the fruits of her slutty body as much as Ros enjoyed the Dragon’s strong hands enjoying her. While giving Talisa a hand in her own orgasm, the Dragon reared back and slammed into her.

The weight of his balls smashing against Ros echoed throughout the room. He contracted and expanded, sending blast after blast of warm seed into Ros’s tight pussy. Hadrian pressed down onto her, filling Ros up with every single last drop of cum.

The two came together, basking in the aftermath. The very second Hadrian came out, Talisa planted several loving kisses down his cock and sucked him very hard. 

Ros joined her in the feverish worship of the Dragon King. Both hungered for more.

With his ladies, Hadrian knew there would never be enough for them. The way he liked it. 

* * *

  
“Always the woman who is so dominant and assertive in the light, submits the hardest behind closed doors.

Cersei could not argue this point, as Melisandre slid a finger deep inside of her wet pussy. A single finger was more than enough to drive Cersei completely over the edge. The skilled strokes moved further and further into her body and made her moan. 

From the other side, Hadrian worked his hands over Cersei’s body. Her roamed, without any kind of hesitation. The magic spread through every inch of Cersei’s body, and Hadrian continued to weave an immense amount of power over her, until her insides tightened around Melisandre’s fingers as she pushed deep into her.

The priestess enjoyed the opportunity her king gave him to play. And they would play as well. Melisandre finished edging Cersei. The Lannister woman submitted to her and gushed all over the place.

“Enjoy your moment,” Cersei breathed.

“Oh, I shall, several times over,” Melisandre said. “Just as much as I’ll enjoy seeing my King mount you and reinforce his power over you. But first.”

Melisandre pulled Hadrian to the center and climbed onto his lap. Her body writhed on top of him, as Hadrian locked his hands around the back of Melisandre’s head, to kiss her, hard and deep. Melisandre’s lips glistened with Cersei’s juices and she was more than willing to share them with her King. 

The hard prick danced into Melisandre’s opening. She decided to take the pleasure. Beckoning for Hadrian to lie back, so she could please him, the King obliged her. Melisandre used every inch of her body to enjoy Hadrian. Hadrian’s hands leaned into her and touched her body to send Melisandre over the edge, with almost screaming pleasure. Oh, her walls tightened up as Hadrian pressed down into her body. Multiple skilled strokes later and Hadrian was edging into Melisandre as her body just gushed.

Cersei could only bear witness to this woman riding Hadrian’s mighty manhood. She took him inside of her with practiced ease. Perhaps it was through the haze of her lust which she thought this, but he only seemed much larger than ever before.

“You will get your chance.”

Cersei hated waiting, more than anything else. The thought of it annoyed her greatly. And yet, she could not help and make an attempt to get herself off, despite the fact she had been bound and tied upon the bed. Unable to move from the position which she had been put in.

Hadrian sat up and dove into Melisandre’s chest to join her breasts properly. The eternal redhead woman soaked in his power and he drew a little bit from her. Their relationship gave them both something amazing. 

The King continued to press deep into Melisandre and work his way into her. Her moist, hungry walls just pressed down onto Hadrian and worked him, quite vigorously. The sounds of flesh slapping onto each other echoed a bit more louder. Hadrian touched Melisandre’s hips and pushed her down, to make her cry out a little bit more. She let out the most vigorously hungry scream possible while cumming all over Hadrian’s glorious manhood. She tightened around and released Hadrian from the cradle of her warm pussy.

The moment Hadrian finished letting Melisandre ride him, he pulled out of her. Melisandre watched, lust spreading through her eyes as juices trickled all the way down Hadrian’s prick. Evidence had been shown about how hard the Dragon King made her cum. Melisandre smiled at the sight of it.

A snap of Hadrian’s fingers released Cersei. Cersei crawled over, obedient and loyal. She moved over and put her lips onto the prick of the Dragon King and worshipped her.

“Oh, you can do better,” Hadrian told her. “And go deeper.”

Encouragement, Cersei never wished to let her king down. The first few inches of manhood drove down in between Cersei’s lips as he rocked down into her mouth. Cersei let out a gasp of pleasure, the faster Hadrian pushed down into her mouth. The skilled thrusts began, getting a little bit deeper. Cersei let out a hungry, lustful cry as Hadrian picked up a steady pace and drove his cock into her mouth. She engulfed Hadrian and got lustful for him.

Suddenly, a wet finger slid into her asshole. 

“To be a Queen, one must prepare for all challenges,” Melisandre said. “Not just how long you can hold your breath when our King’s manhood is jammed fully down your throat.”

Hadrian grabbed Cersei’s head and rocked all the way in. Her lips formed a hot seal around Hadrian the deeper he pressed into her. He got her face, pressed up against him, as he rocked faster and harder inside of her. Cersei let out a very pleasurable moan the faster as he rocked into her.

“First your mouth. And then your ass. I’ve claimed your pussy completely.”

“Give it all to her, my lord,” Melisandre encouraged him.

Cersei could feel his cock making her throat close up around him. It had been difficult to breath, although Hadrian stopped short of choking her out with his cock completely. Far worse ways she could die, Cersei supposed. Hadrian leaned up and down and rocked her hard. 

“You’ve done an amazing job preparing her,” Hadrian said. “Many women have been broken by now.”

“And it’s hard to say whether or not she already came to you that way,” Melisandre said. “It’s time for her to sit upon the only throne which matters.”

Cersei pulled out of her. Melisandre took pity on Cersei and latched her mouth around Hadrian’s cock. She had no trouble whatsoever getting Hadrian into her mouth. Watching the red-haired vixen work Hadrian’s prick up and down and get it good and wet for what was going to happen next made Cersei tingle.

Melisandre had always been a devoted servant for him. And she served her devotion quite well, painting her tongue all over Hadrian’s cock as it drove into her hot throat. 

“It’s time.”

Never had two words filled Cersei with both anticipation and dread. Yet there was one other thing which dominated Cersei more than anything else. Some called it a virtue, many called it a sin.

It was pride. Pride she would not lose face in front of this other woman and would take the Dragon King deep into her ass without any hesitation. And would do so when he rose to his full power.

The Dragon King pulled Cersei over and lowered her fine ass over the tip of his cock. He knew precisely what Cersei wanted and would give it to her. Melisandre’s hungry eyes fueled the Dragon King’s desire to take the plunge. He grabbed Cersei and pushed her all the way down onto him.

With one more plunge, the Dragon King drove Cersei all the way down onto him. His fingers manipulated her nipples and got them good and hard. So far, so good, as his mighty cock pushed into her ass. And then it just got bigger and forced its way in further.

Cersei closed her eyes. 

“Keep them open.”

He did not look at them, but the Dragon King knew. The Dragon King always knew. Hadrian pushed deeper and deeper into her. 

“Oh, I can take this,” Cersei said.

“Can you? This is not even my final form and you’re struggling.”

Melisandre leaned in and cradled Cersei’s chin in one hand. Pussy cradled in the other, with small strokes edging all the way down her body. 

Hadrian worked his prick deeper and deeper into Cersei and made her ass just split in half. Melisandre licked her lips and leaned to Cersei.

“Don’t worry. You won’t be the first to fail your first trial.”

Oh, Cersei hated that word. Failure, it meant she was lesser than any other people. And yet, she could not take any more of this cock. Her asshole just protested it. The Dragon King pushed down into her, and decided to ease up. Despite still a significant amount of cock buried into her ass, Cersei succumbed and came.

Melisandre leaned down and licked Cersei’s pussy while her master got to work.

“In time, you may still prove yourself worth,” Hadrian said. “Unfortunately, you still have a long way to go. Perhaps your belief is not as true as your words claim.”

Oh, that had been a blow to her ego. Hadrian leaned deep inside of her and buried his cock. Melisandre performed an all out oral assault on her pussy. From both sides, Cersei could feel her entire body shake and shiver. They knew precisely the right buttons to push as they dove into her.

“In time, all things come to an end,” Hadrian said. “And our encounter cums to an end now.”

Melisandre pumped Hadrian’s balls. Despite Cersei falling at the lastest test, she still went further than many. Although, it would be unwise to enlighten her to that, as the woman’s ego was already astronomical enough. And she would need to be humbled a bit due to previous moment’s of weakness. 

With one more pump, Hadrian groaned and fired his load deep into the gaping ass of Cersei Lannister. Cream spilled out of her, the faster Hadrian rocked down into her. He edged into her, with more pumps per second than anyone could ever realize. Hadrian finished up, groaning as her asshole cradled him until he finished.

Cersei blacked out. With Melisandre’s help, he put Cersei to the bed. Then, Hadrian beckoned Melisandre over. She smiled and began to worship her king’s body with her own. Her mouth got lower and lower until it reached the tip of his cock, which she prepared to clean off.

Hadrian smiled, and viewed his handy work as Melisandre worshipped his manhood. There would be further tests for Cersei and perhaps she would exceed his expectations next time. 

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24(9/17/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Talisa/Catelyn/Ros)

**XXIV(Harry/Talisa/Catelyn/Ros)**

* * *

  
A trio of extremely lovely women joined Hadrian.. Talisa kissed his lips, running her nails down his chest. Catelyn kissed him, arms wrapped around his neck. Ros moved down and repeatedly kissed his abs and then moved down to be the first person who had Hadrian’s length pushed between her lips and all the way into her both.

Catelyn and Talisa locked eyes and the pair moved down. Numerous warm and savory kissed covered Hadrian’s body. Catelyn edged a little bit closer as did Talisa. Their mouths touched his pelvis and moved down. Talisa and Catelyn joined Ros with a triple team attack on his thick prick.

The three beauties took turns in sucking his manhood and sending endless waves of desire through Hadrian’s mind. He pressed his fingers down against the back of their heads and pushed all the way into their mouth. Talisa moaned when feeling Hadrian all the way into her mouth at the first time.

Good, very good, and time for Ros to take her time in pleasuring Hadrian. Her warm and savory lips wrapped around Hadrian’s tool and edged down him, mindlessly sucking and pleasuring the length into her mouth. Hadrian’s long and throbbing organ pushed all the way into Ros’s mouth.

Catelyn’s turn and experience one out. The ageless woman drove down. The taste of her man’s cum, and the promise of the Dragon King blasting off inside of her mouth only increased. Hadrian slid his fingers down against the back of Catelyn’s head and eased a little bit deeper. She pressed down, moaning in very evident lust when she dropped down and had her mouth bottom out on his pole.

“Perfect.”

Catelyn thought so as well, caressing Hadrian’s length with her tongue, wrapping it around it a couple of times. She could not finish the job unfortunately. Talisa wrapped her warm lips and lovingly sucked Hadrian’s length while cradling his balls. 

The Dragon pushed into her. Talisa’s lips rode out a very impressive orgasm. Hadrian glared into her beautiful face before pumping about as much cum as his balls could hold deep into her mouth. Talisa latched onto Hadrian’s organ and sucked him until every single last drop of seed just flowed out of his balls and more importantly into her mouth. 

Talisa shared a kiss with Catelyn. Ros took advantage of the downtime and climbed onto Hadrian’s cock. It was wet and already hardening against her. Hadrian pulled her down and Ros’s beautiful breasts, oiled up now by one magical movement rubbed against her chest. 

“Do you like when I worship you, my King?” she asked.

Hadrian flipped her over and took hold of Ros’s bouncing chest. Her globes pushed into the palm of Hadrian’s hand, with each squeeze and most important each release of them. Oh yes, she enjoyed what he was doing to her, one hundred perent of the way. 

“About as much as you enjoy this?”

A small nibble down on her lip and a nod showed much Ros loved Hadrian playing with her. The redhead looked up and Hadrian speared his thick prick inside of her body. Ros’s tight pussy clamped down onto Hadrian’s thick cock and wrapped her pussy around him.

A miffed Talisa and Catelyn, not appreciating how they had been cut out of the fun, sought each other. The two shared a kiss which deepened and grew more aggressive as time went on. Catelyn cupped the back of Talisa’s head and pulled her into the kiss until their lips practically merged together in a very heated and aggressive encounter. Their tongues battled together with Talisa just winning the battle. 

A breathless Catelyn dove between Talisa’s legs and licked her up. She closed her eyes and sucked the juices from Talisa. Talisa massaged her body. 

Ros closed her eyes and felt the pulse of the Dragon’s hard organ driving into her. Hadrian rocked her, slowly at first. Teasing her body and riling her up. And then as her first orgasm approached, Hadrian became even faster. He sped up, hips moving at a blurring motion when stuffing all the way into Ros. 

The expression in the redhead’s eyes when Hadrian worked her, made her cry out in pleasure. Hadrian slid his fingers down Ros’s body and cupped her tits while they bounced. She let out a cry of pleasure the faster he drove her down onto him. Every clutching grip sent her over the top and the pleasure only built to a blast. 

Those eyes said more than any words could. One more push sent Ros over the edge and made her spurt all over the Dragon’s hard organ. 

After Ros collapsed onto him, Hadrian lifted her body on him. Her breasts and ass still offered an inviting target. Although Hadrian had his eye on to other things.

Namely Catelyn’s pussy, just ready. Talisa looked up at Hadrian with a beary eye and smiled. She would have her time soon enough. Right down, the Dragon edged himself closer to Catelyn.

“I know you missed this.”

The confidence in his tone brought the emotions in Catelyn. One of the strongest emotions was the hunger. Hadrian knew all of the ways to light a fire underneath her and she took him inside of her. While she continued to keep Talisa at bay with her tongue, Catelyn received it. 

It turned out, judging by how tightly Catelyn grabbed and released Hadrian’s pole, she missed this a whole lot. Hadrian smiled and rocked all the way into her body. The sounds of Catelyn enjoying Talisa’s heavenly taste. 

Catelyn would get Talisa nice and wet and ready, getting her good and prepared for the inevitable. Not that Talisa was never not prepared for Hadrian. The thought of being inside of this beautiful woman made Hadrian’s hips push forward and stuff Catelyn in response.

Knowing she would not last long with the savage force Hadrian entered her, Catelyn made the most out of it. The intense squeezing got him closer. Those balls might be the treat she desired, but unfortunately, Talisa would likely be the one to earn them.

A dazed Ros moved up the bed. She positioned on Talisa’s face and spiked down onto her tongue. The two had gotten to know each other very well and now with Ros’s juicy thighs wrapped around Talisa’s face, they got to know each other even better with the tongue job of her life.

“Perfect ladies. All three of you are going to cum at once. But, I’m going to have to wait.’

Hadrian waited to flow the tantric energy of three simultaneous orgasms at the same time. Catelyn, Ros, and Talisa all exploded and sent their juices. Catelyn especially clamped him. 

“The way you’re clutching me, it’s almost like you want another daughter.”

Oh, Catelyn was not certain it would be the time for that. Children, she had her fill of raising them for a while. And she knew the Dragon King respected it, despite the playful banter and the teasing. Her juices oozing onto him may have told a very different story. 

Hadrian pulled out of Catelyn just as Ros finished on Talisa’s face. Very briefly, Hadrian grabbed two hands full of Ros’s hair and shoved the luscious redhead vixen down onto his prick. She engulfed him, with several loud and vigorous sucks upon his engorged member. Hadrian stroked Ros’s hair and eased her all the way down onto him, making her moan in intense aggression. 

He almost choked Ros out with his cock. Something which brought her pleasure. Hadrian pulled out and turned his attention to Talisa. 

“I believe we had some unfinished business, beloved.”

Talisa smiled and ran her hands through the hair of the Dragon King. The two shared a kiss before her moist lips peppered their way up his neck and around to his earlobe. One sultry whisper followed. 

“Let us finish it.”

The gorgeous body of Talisa Maegyr laid on top of Hadrian Peverell, the Dragon King. The two of them madly kissed each other before Hadrian worked himself in to the perfect position. He slid inside of Talisa and entered her body to send her over the top with a fit of rage. 

Oh, yes, this would do very nicely. Talisa edged him inside of her and could feel his pulsing organ drive inside. Her hands caressed Hadrian’s face and she lovingly kissed him while he explored the pleasures of her body. The two touched each other and brought her mutual pleasure. 

Much more efficient than any mind altering plant Talisa could think of. It pushed into her, her addiction. Hadrian somehow had her on her back, still kissing her while moving into her. 

The fire in Talisa’s eyes showed one she. She wanted to be held and ridden until they both came. Hadrian pushed all the way into her and slammed deep inside of Talisa, allowing her tight pussy to clamp down onto Hadrian and pump his organ inside of her. 

Talisa craved Hadrian’s seed more than anything. She pumped and worked his organ. The challenging glint in his eye showed she was going to have to work it.

“Challenge accepted, beloved.”

Cat and Ros entered a steamy embrace against each other. The fine and proper MILF and the sex worker, oh it was an odd couple to say the very least. They made it work and entered a heavenly kiss with each other. Ros’s breasts became the properly ot Catelyn. 

Every woman though overall belonged to Hadrian. The great and powerful sorcerer teleported and left Talisa hanging mid-orgasm. He buried deep inside of Ros and pounded her for a long time and did the same with Catelyn.

Maybe thirty seconds of hyper fucking at the very least. Still, it left them dripping and hungering for more in the aftermath of their orgasms. 

Hadrian slammed all the way into Talisa. The warm tightening of her pussy against his organ wrapped and released him as she pumped him.

Need burned through Talisa’s mind and more importantly her body. She clutched down onto Hadrian and worked him. Her soft silken walls wrapped around Hadrian. 

One more orgasm with Hadrian holding Talisa close. The two looked each other in the eyes and held hands before Hadrian launched inside of her. Talisa squeezed and milked every last drop of Hadrian until his seed rush into her body.

Her swollen stomach had been filled up with his seed, and Talisa always liked the content feeling which ended with the man of her dreams wrapped up in her arms, the tingling between her thighs, and a stomach full of cum, leaking out of of the healer as Talisa shifted.

Ros and Catelyn would recover and it would be back off to the races. They joined Hadrian and Talisa in the sweet aftermath.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(25 and 26) on September 24th, 2020.**


	25. Chapter 25(9/24/2020 Update 1 of 2)(Harry/Ygritte/Daenerys and Harry/Elia/Melisandre)

**XXV(Harry/Ygritte/Daenerys and Harry/Elia/Melisandre)**  
Hadrian wrapped his arms around Daenerys. Multiple kisses trailed down her shoulder, to her neck, and to her back. Every inch of her soft skin had been worshipped by the handsome Dragon King and she moaned feverishly with each touch. Hadrian brushed his fingers against her nipples and Daenerys let out a very prominent breath from Hadrian just working her body to a feverish peak.

Those fingers edged against Dany’s core. The Dragon King knew all of the right places to stroke her, pleasure her, kiss her. Dany’s eyes fogged over with pleasure as she could feel Hadrian’s length rub down between her thighs. A tool of mass pleasure which bred her before and would bring her pleasure again.

“My king!” Dany gasped. “We have a visitor.”

Hadrian slowed down his motions and cleared his throat. An attractive redhead, dressed in a snug little dress, slipped into the room. One could see from the looks of her, she did not wear anything underneath the dress. Dany’s eyes followed very appraisingly at the woman as she crossed the room.

“Ygritte,” Hadrian said, announcing her presence. “What were you doing?”

Ygritte bit her lip before announcing.

“I passed by, when….”

“Take off your clothes and join us.”

Dany’s bold and curt statement caused Ygritte to stop in mid sentence. Vgritte slipped off her dress and joined them. Her pale, beautiful, athletic body, covered with freckles appealed to Dany by the way her eyes raked over Ygritte. Of course, Ygritte had been spellbound by her beauty.

The Dragon Queen exerted her dominance over the young wilding by crushing her lips against Ygritte’s with a powerful kiss. Hadrian brushed his fingers over Dany’s fine form, and then moved in to run his hands down Ygritte’s body. The heat emitting from her thighs indicated she had been ready for this.

Ygritte, pushed down onto the bed, received the full benefit of attention from the Dragon King and Queen. They covered her body with kisses, each of them making Ygritte quiver and squirm. Dany’s eager little mouth, sucking down on her nipple, sent a blast of pleasure through Ygritte which made her eyes fog over. 

“You know, it is rude to just watch without announcing yourself.”

Dany grazed over Ygritte’s opening. Ygritte bucked her hips up, mouth open.At least until Hadrian grabbed both hands full of her red hair and sank his cock into her eager and waiting mouth. Oh, fuck, Ygritte thought she would pass out with the length just driving deep down her throat.. Her eyes, locked onto Hadrian’s, almost watered in pleasure as he shoved himself deep into her mouth.

Mmm, Ygritte could feel the pleasure, as the size of Hadrian’s engorged pole slid just a little bit deeper into her mouth. Twelve inches of delicious, delicious meat threatened to smother her throat if she was not careful. Ygritte wrapped her hands around him and pushed Hadrian a little bit deeper into her mouth, moaning around his tool as he sunk deep down her throat. 

Dany worked her hands and mouth against Ygritte’s warm opening, lovingly sucking and pleasuring the woman’s moist pussy. The juices flowed out. Dany also fiddled with her own core as Hadrian grabbed Ygritte’s head and speared almost all the way down her throat.

“She’s built for the task of pleasure,” Hadrian said. 

“I agree, my king.”

Dany extracted her fingers from Ygritte and licked them clean. All while she observed, with a very uncannily unhungry look, Hadrian using Ygritte’s warm and wet mouth as his own personal fuck socket. Grabbing her head and driving all the way into it. 

The moment Hadrian extracted his prick from Ygritte’s mouth, she fell back. Dany grabbed her and turned her. The Queen laid on the bed, looking very divine. Ygritte could do nothing else other than inhale the soft aroma from her thighs in and just bask in Dany’s glorious skin. Oh, damn, she was something else. Very divine and very, very hot. 

Hadrian dragged his manhood down Ygritte’s back. Her tight pussy, crying for his attention, dripped. Just by putting his head against Ygritte’s entrance, got her very wet.

“All you had to do was ask. And not watch.”

Hadrian grabbed Ygritte’s hips and speared her body. She cried out, muffled slightly by Dany’s warm pussy against her mouth. Dany put her hands on the back of Ygritte’s head and made sure the delightful redhead had been driven down face into her pussy. 

She sucked, licked, and just went down on Ygritte’s pussy. Oh, the licking only got hotter, the faster Ygritte pleasured her lover. So good, it tasted so good. The soft, wet moist folds just made Ygritte hungry for so much more. And when it had been combined with her King’s engorged tool driving into her, well it was good indeed.

Hadrian sped up and rocked her. Dany’s face screwed up in endless pleasure. Dany always relished when the Dragon brought a woman into their bed, to allow them to experience some new angles from their relationship. However, this had been done completely by accident. Ygritte stumbled upon them.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, both of them appreciated this moment. Hadrian appreciated it, rocking Ygritte’s warm, snug little pussy. Every clamp of her walls down onto him, pushed him.

“She’s loving it,” Dany said.

“Just like you and every other women.”

Dany longed to be in Ygritte’s place, or maybe sitting atop of Hadrian after he rocked the wilding into an unconscious state, driving her faster and faster to the breaking point. Oh, yes, his mighty cock tamed the savage. Dany tweaked her nipples and allowed herself to succumb to the pleasure.

Just as Ygritte succumbed to the Dragon King. Her tight walls, grabbing onto Hadrian and releasing him, pumped him a little bit deeper into her. Hadrian moved with a furious blur, rocking back and forth, and driving all the way into her causing her to scream and clamp down onto him.

One last heavenly orgasm drove Ygritte all the way down into the bed. Hadrian pushed all the way down into her and let her walls close down onto him. She milked his engorged prick and her wet pussy dripped all over him. Her attempts to wring his cock dry of cum ended up not succeeding before Ygritte passed out.

The moments pleasure rolled over Dany’s body. She pulled away, a soft sight following. She licked her lips when Hadrian approached her, cock at the ready.

“Let me clean you, my king.”

Dany had other motives in one, one being to taste the heavenly juices Ygritte left behind. Her soft, supple lips glided against Hadrian’s length and made him twitch and grow into her mouth. Hadrian massaged the back of her scalp. His prick engorged for her, much larger than the one she gave her.

The large, beast of a cock rammed down Dany’s throat. She took him into her mouth with zeal, basking in Hadrian’s glory. 

A blurry eyed Ygritte barely comprehend the sight. The Dragon burying his beastly prick down Dany’s throat and she took it, and worshipped every inch of it. 

Dany pulled off and smiled when she took Hadrian’s thick, long prick into her hand. She planted a light kiss onto it, causing it to tingle underneath the touch of her soft lips. Hadrian leaned back and Dany climbed on top of him, rubbing her slick lips down onto his tool as it tried to knock down onto her. 

Hadrian grabbed Dany’s delightfully thick ass and pushed her down onto him. Dany bit down on her lip and lowered down onto Hadrian. The thick prick speared inside of her body. Dany wrapped her legs around Hadrian and she leaned back before moving forward. Hadrian captured her delightful chest and speared her into her. 

Daenerys rode her husband, king, and father of her daughters, up and down on his pole. She leaned down, clutching Hadrian’s organ and releasing him, moaning in his ear. She clawed his shoulder with all of the savage fury of a mother dragon in heat. Kissing, licking, and biting down onto him. 

The two mates locked, fury in their eyes. Dany pressed her inner muscles down onto Hadrian’s alpha cock when it drove into her body. Every now and then, she rose up completely and teased Hadrian.

“Lick.”

Ygritte had been taken off guard. She was not sure if Dany meant her pussy, or the Dragon’s immense organ, so she opted for both. She licked Hadrian’s length, worshipping it for at least a minute, and then did the same with Dany’s scorching core. The scent and the taste of both of them turned the wilding into little more than a docile little pet. 

Very pleased, Dany sank down onto Hadrian’s immense prick. Rising up and pretty much dropping down, taking Hadrian all the way deep into her body and clutching down onto him all the way. She milked his organ and looked him in the eyes. She called for Hadrian to explode. 

Hadrian leaned in, cupping Dany’s ass and pushing her down onto him. She squeezed tightly around Hadrian and released him. The flood of juices coating his cock from the tip to the head saturated his organ. And Hadrian, knowing all of the right places to hit, slammed himself deep into Dany, rattling her warm thighs as he rose and fell into her, stretching her tight body. 

Keep it up, don’t stop. That was a mantra which ruled Dany’s mind for the next several minutes. She breathed in, and out very heavily, all of the ways which Hadrian plowed her making her hot.

The two came together. Hadrian achieved the pleasure of success of his wife’s tight cunt grabbing onto him and practically wringing his cock dry of all of the cum stored into his balls. Dany leaked onto Hadrian and oozed onto him, the juices coating his cock from the tip all the way down to the base.

“Taste it.”

Ygritte’s eyes opened up and Dany leaned down. She smiled, and crawled over, edging her mouth down onto Hadrian’s prick and engulfing it all the way into her mouth.

Dany pressed her lips down Ygritte’s body, enjoying every inch the hot and fiery redhead had to offer. She did not have much to say today, only succumbing to the fruits of pleasure and Dany enjoyed the fruits of her body. 

* * *

  
Elia intended to prove her worth to the Dragon further. As she learned previously, an audience with the Dragon and his High Priestess, side by side, showed she would be on her way to proving that. Hadrian slowly unveiled her naked body, as Melisandre cast an appraising eye on her. Then it was more than an appraising eye. It was a skilled hand, roaming down every inch of Elia’s body, slowly, casually playing with every inch of her.

“The reanimation was more than successful, great one.”

Melisandre decided to ignore Elia for a second and throw herself into the arms of the Dragon King. An extremely powerful kiss followed, with the Dragon King’s hands edging all the way down Melisandre’s body. Slowly, but surely, Hadrian ran his hands down Melisandre’s hungry body, and slowly eased his fingers down into her. Melisandre arched back, with Hadrian planting a few powerful kisses down onto her shoulder to get her going. It was not too long before Hadrian turned Melisandre over and was fingering her.

“As much as I enjoy laying with you, let’s not forget the guest of honor.”

Hadrian locked eyes with Elia. She understood. One of the duties of the Dragon’s lovers was to get intimate with each other. Leave all past feelings aside and just enjoy each other. Elia most certainly did, guiding herself between Melisandre’s warm thighs and she began to eat away at her. Melisandre spread her legs and let out a raucous cry the very second Elia dove down into her. That tongue danced in perfect precision, licking her pussy all over. 

The Dragon King rewarded Elia for her skilled actions by spreading her legs. His fingers danced down into her and guided them up against her warm slid. Hadrian planted numerous hot kisses down Elia’s neck and down across her shoulder blades. He guided further down her back and ended up between her spread legs. His long tongue guided deep inside of her and made Elia just gush for him.

“Fill her, my lord.”

Hadrian only needed one brief instance of encouragement from his Priestess. Elia was ready and Hadrian ran down her body. The moment he worked his cock down into her tunnel, the moment her pussy just grabbed onto him. The absolute hunger and desire Elia demonstrated from Hadrian pumping into her body could be felt across the room. Hadrian guided himself and worked deeper inside of her. His balls slapped down onto her fine body, as he pushed down into her and rode her. 

“Cum for me.”

Yes, Elia came for him. Daring and hungry, she enjoyed the feeling of her King’s cock driving down into her body and feeding her pussy with multiple pumps inside of her. Hadrian guided his hands all over her and made Elia just cry out for more. And he gave her more, multiple long pumps inside of her.

Another orgasm and Hadrian fed off of the power which Elia offered him. Slowly, slowly, Hadrian pumped himself deeper into Elia. Her thighs received a steady working out, the faster Hadrian pumped inside of her. The skilled strokes drove Hadrian as deeper into her as humanly possible. He stretched out her pussy and made her cry out the faster Hadrian pumped into her wet pussy. 

“OOOH YES!” Elia cried out. 

Hadrian pushed her down face-first into Melisandre’s pussy and rode her. Elia understood her duty and pumped her tongue deeper into the writhing Priestess. Melisandre soaked Elia’s face as she came all over the place. 

The orgasm caused Elia’s knees to buckle. The faster Hadrian rode her, the more her insides just tightened down around him. Hadrian slowly, slowly, worked his cock down into her hungry pussy, enjoying the feeling of it clutching him as he rocked her hungry hole. 

A little pause had been needed. Elia rolled over onto the bed, ready to be used at a moment’s notice. Hadrian grabbed Melisandre and parted her legs. The Red Priestess offered one of the most delightful gasps possible, as Hadrian guided himself against her. His prick, edging into her body, sent a wave of pleasure all throughout Melisandre. Hadrian worked himself into her, guiding his cock down into her body.

“Are you ready to cum, my devoted servant?”

“The honor is all mine!” Melisandre cried out in pleasure. 

Slowly, but surely, Hadrian guided his hands down her body, and played with every inch of her. The breast play brought Melisandre to a very amazing conclusion. Hadrian pumped himself deeper and deeper into her, riding her body all the way out. 

It would not be too long before Elia demanded a little more attention. Harry guided his fingers into her body, to feed her and to make her cry out for more. He pumped deep inside of Elia’s body. Elia thrashed up and down, bringing her hips to Hadrian’s hand as the juices just pumped endlessly. 

Slowly, Hadrian slipped the fingers into Melisandre’s mouth and she sucked them hard. The roaming hands of the Dragon King brought Melisandre to her own amazing conclusion. The faster he pumped into her, the more her walls just clutched him hard.

Elia waited for Hadrian to finish up. She enjoyed the feel of her body, but Elia never brought herself to true pleasure. That was all for the Dragon King. Her eyes shifted over, and her lips moistened. Desire just passed through Elia’s body as Hadrian edged a tiny bit closer to her. Hadrian climbed on top of her and with one small plunge, guided his cock all the way inside of her body. Hadrian had her and pushed down into Elia to make her scream out of her.

“Fill me, my lord!” Elia gasped. 

Hadrian guided his hand down onto Elia and squeezed her nipples. The moment Hadrian pressed down all the way into her, Hadrian had been working her over. His prick filled her pussy, nice and full, as he had been pumping all the way inside of her and making her cry out loud with pleasure. Elia gazed into his eyes with hunger as he fucked her good and hard.

Melisandre observed her King work his magic on Elia. Fingers danced down her legs as she pulled him in closer. The woman had been even more devoted to the Dragon then before. She craved his touch more than food or water. It was an interesting study to see how much a woman could enter a state of depravity over a single touch.

Then again, Melisandre really had no room to talk, for she succumbed to similar desires. Said object of desire pumped its way deep into Elia’s body, pounding its way through her. Oh, Melisandre could follow the progress of that mighty cock driving into Elia all day long without tiring of the view. 

Elia could not tire of it being inside of her as well. The Dragon King’s map of pleasure spots hit all of the right spots. Hadrian ran his finger down the small of Elia’s back while another hand guided down her right hip. Grabbing her in just the right spot to fuck her hard. Elia let out another gasp the deeper Hadrian pushed down into her.

“She can take it a little deeper, my King,” Melisandre said. 

Melisandre gave herself a sample of pleasure, just enough to get her on edge for the Dragon King to push her all the way over the edge. The Dragon King’s finger flickered outside of her entrance and locked onto her clit, rubbing it fiercely from afar.

The magic touch brought waves through Melisandre. The Dragon King’s eyes traveled to her, and it was an unspoken agreement what he would do to her when he finished Elia off. Although, he did maneuver Elia closer so he could take a more hands on approach to pleasuring Melisandre’s body. From the head, all the way down to her toes, Melisandre received an endless ride of pleasure. 

The deeper Hadrian plunged into her body, the more Elia’s walls clung to his rod. Tight pumps brought Hadrian further and further into her body. Hadrian knew precisely all of the right moves to take, to get Elia just gushing for him. Closer and closer, Hadrian pushed into her until he let Elia gush all over the place. Hadrian plunged down into her body and rode Elia to a very spectacular finish. She grabbed him tight and milked him endlessly through one orgasm after another. It was not too long before Hadrian had her spilling all over the place.

Melisandre’s entire body shuddered underneath Hadrian. She watched in excitement as Hadrian’s big thick balls slapped down onto Elia’s body.

Elia clutched onto the bedsheets. Oh, life was amazing, especially when her lover drove down into her at all of the right points. He drove Elia completely wild with pleasure.

“Feel that moment of release,” Hadrian said. “Remember that even when we’re apart.”

Elia bit down on her lip, nodding hard. And then upon that last moment of orgasm, Hadrian pushed into her and pumped her full of seed.

The brilliant mutual release, followed. All three of them came, with Hadrian’s free hand guiding into Melisandre and making her hips buck up as he rode out her orgasm. Hadrian extracted it and allowed Elia to taste her juices through the last few strokes.

The very second Hadrian pulled out, his eyes drifted on Melisandre. She spread her legs, presented for her master. Melisandre beckoned him forward to indulge in the fruits of her body further. Eternal youth only down to Hadrian’s power. 

Hadrian agreed and took the plunge inside of Melisandre.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26(9/24/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Meera/Osha and Harry/Melisandre/Ygritte)

**Chapter 26(Harry/Meera/Osha and Harry/Melisandre/Ygritte)**

Meera and Osha both rant their hands down the bodies of the Dragon King. Osha leaned in and kissed Hadrian’s lips and moved down to lick his neck. Meera took control of Hadrian’s abs, chest, and then moved down to kiss his pelvic muscles. The two women enjoyed their time, slithering all over the Dragon.

“There is only one true god.”

Hadrian just raised his eyebrow. For some reason, he hated the term “god.” Mostly because he found the term a bit limiting, given the fact he had dropped goddesses to their knees. And most of the male gods he had met had been lazy, secure of their power, and quite the bumbling dolts. Of course, most people did have a more idealized perception of the divine and Hadrian had learned very quickly never to accept any power greater than himself, because that meant he limited his skilled.

“The one true power,” Meera corrected herself. “Forgive us, my King...we should have never….”

“We will make it up to you for that insult,” Osha said “Mmm, it still looks beautiful.”

The two women raced down and took Hadrian’s tool into their mouths. Osha locked her lips down onto Hadrian’s head and Meera pleasured the length. The two sucked, licked, and just pleasured him up and down. Their eyes locked onto him, with want and need. 

Eventually, Hadrian pushed his prick into the first mouth he could find, which just happened to be Osha. Osha swallowed his prick, engulfing Hadrian all the way down her throat. She sucked him very hard, leaning on in and pleasuring him with her bobbing mouth. 

Meera leaned in and sucked on Hadrian’s balls. She worshipped him rather well, with slavish devotion. While waiting for her turn to be mouth fucked. 

Oh, Hadrian did so, grabbing Meera and spearing her mouth down onto his length, to give Osha a break. Osha leaned back, wiping the drool from her chin while watching Hadrian grab onto the back of Meera’s head and spear all the way into her mouth, almost choking her out upon his savory cock.

“Mmmph!”

Those delightful sounds echoed throughout the room, the faster Hadrian rocked into Meera. All while Osha rubbed his thigh and his balls. 

After Hadrian wore out their mouths, he turned Osha and Meera around. He leaned them over, and rubbed their pussies, first covered, and then uncovered. Their bare cunts received the full attention of their king and his stroking, probing fingers. They savored the touch and the temptation of what Hadrian was doing to them.

“Please, fuck us, master!”

In time, Hadrian would do just that. His fingers edged into the two women. They cried out the very second Hadrian bottomed out inside them, pleasuring them very well and making them cry out endlessly. Hadrian rubbed his cock against their warm thighs and slowly worked them over. 

Hadrian dug his prick against Osha first and the warmth guided him in. He kept his hand on Meera’s wet cunt, stroking her endlessly and causing her to just writhe in desire the moment Hadrian pushed all the way into her body with his fingers. 

Osha, oh her warm cunt beckoned for Hadrian. Hadrian reared back and stuck his prick all the way inside of her, bottoming out in the sexy wilding woman. She clamped down onto him, moaning severely the second Hadrian entered her body and stuffed her completely full of his cock. 

The most intense cry possible followed with Hadrian bringing his engorged pole all the way into Osha and driving all the way inside of her body. She mewled, cried, and just screamed with pleasure the faster Hadrian rocked his hips back and forth within her.

A little bit closer to the end. Meera followed the progress of Hadrian’s engorged pole. His prick just slammed all the way inside of Osha, and buried completely inside of her. She clutched and released Hadrian with a pulsing movement. Meera practically moistened, the thought of Hadrian all the way inside of her ruling her body one more time.

“In time.”

Meera could not wait for the time. She craved and longed for the Dragon’s touch right now. His fingers kept her emotions at bay.

“Please, my lord.”

Osha closed up around him. This tool was meant to plunder the cunts of any woman it wanted to. Every quivering inch of it stuffed all the way into her body. Those balls, no matter how much Osha wanted to drain them and flood her womb with his batter, remained steely, in the resolve of what they were doing. Hadrian moved up, down, back, and forth, like a constant blur just battering her pussy. 

She closed her walls around Hadrian and milked him. The twitching of an orgasm followed and Hadrian rode it out, in shockwaves of his hips moving back and forth.. Osha clutched onto the side of the bed hard and Hadrian rode her until the moment where he pulled out. 

Hadrian pinned Meera down upon the bed and spread her hungry lips. A light taste of her pussy, showed just how much Meera desired this. She let out an endless moan and Hadrian nibbled her all over. Meera panted in delight from all of the ways Hadrian touched her.

He was inside of her, finally. First with his tongue, then with his fingers, and finally, the Dragon drove his thick cock inside of Meera’s tight and needy chambers. He pushed her down, grabbing her hips while shoving deep inside of her. Claiming her needy body all over again.

Meera hugged Hadrian’s length with her super snug pussy. Oh, he could feel a going over. Desire spread through the Dragon, much like it did with her. Hadrian rocked her body and pressed against her. The ride grew even more intense and Meera just exploded all over again.

“One more time.”

“Please, master, give me your seed.”

Hadrian kissed the top of the head, and left Meera to shudder. He had her, precisely where he wanted her. Her pussy grabbed onto Hadrian and milked his prominent length. He pushed back and forth into her, stretching her out until Meera just lost it all over him. 

Not quite, not time yet. Meera summoned all of the strength she could to milk Hadrian of his bounty, but she just fell completely short of the mark.

Osha laid at the other end of the bed and invitingly spread her legs. Hadrian lined up his engorged manhood to the edge of Osha’s warm entrance. Her eyes, flooded over with pleasure locked onto him. Wanton desire and she grabbed his hips with her legs.

“Patience.”

Hadrian showed her the virtue of it, by rubbing his prick down against Osha’s moist entrance. Her slit, beating down an immense heat, called for Hadrian to push into her. Just a little bit further, and she would have him. She wanted him, so bady. 

Osha received the thick prick all the way into her body. His hands rolled down her legs and Hadrian rocked her. The look in his eyes signified the ownership of her body. Hadrian pushed up and drove all the way down into her. Her pussy walls squeezed Hadrian and released him, milking his prick with every motion.

The eagerness in this woman brought a smile to Hadrian’s face. Yes, this kind of worship had been fantactical at times, but so rewarding. Osha had been very eager to please. The dark-haired woman put her hands on Hadrian’s back and eased him all the way inside of her body, as she pumped him with her cunt. 

Deeper, oh she wanted him deeper. Hadrian could see it in her eyes and in her body language. Hadrian cupped Osha’s breast and sent a pleasurable jolt flooding through her body. He leaned in all the way, rising and falling, with his hips meeting hers.

“Closer,” Osha breathed in his ear. “I’m going to….”

She came without words. Well, nothing other than an intense cry which rocked her body. Just as vigorously as Hadrian rode and pounded into the Wilding’s tight cunt. 

Meera pounced on Hadrian the moment he pulled out. The slick juices, fresh from Osha’s tight cunt making it very pleasurable to slide his length all the way inside of her.

The dance continued for quite some time, with the most primal of escalation. Osha and Meera tried to exact their seed from Hadrian thought many means. He drove them to many hot orgasms, many of them leaving the two women dripping and wanting even more from their master. 

Osha locked eyes with Hadrian as the two of them locked hands. The repeated spearing of her pussy down on the bed made Osha rise and fall with Hadrian’s actions. The balls slapped against Osha’s warm thighs and made her cry out in pleasure. She wanted his seed and would do anything to extract it from his balls.

Finally, dreams came true. Hadrian pushed all the way into Osha and dumped his load into her. She squeezed him and the two came together. The pleasure increased from Hadrian riding Osha all the way into the bed.

“Savor it,” Hadrian said.

Oh, she would. Hadrian finished filling Osha with his potent gift, and left her body flooded. And Meera climbed over to touch Osha’s nether lips and savor the taste of her pussy juices.

* * *

  
Hadrian sat in a chamber surrounded by candles and his body dripped in oil. Melisandre sauntered out towards him, her beautiful body also shining in the candle light. And she lead Ygritte, who had been stripped naked. Her eyes locked onto Hadrian’s cock.

As large and throbbing as it was when he took Daenerys right before her very eyes. Ygritte imagined the monster cock stuffing her holes.

“The stars are aligned,” Melisandre said. “Today, the power is immense in the air. Tantric energy, a perfect night to put everything in alignment.”

The Red Priestess put her hand on the cock of the Dragon King and began to stroke him. The length throbbed. As much as she wanted to drain every single drop from his cock, into her cunt, ass, and mouth, Melisandre knew the holy fluids stored in his balls had a better purpose.

“The true test of the warrior is if she can take the Dragon at full strength. Are you ready to take that test?”

The intimidating prick twitched before Ygritte’s eyes. Her mouth dried as she followed Melisandre’s stroking hand up and down. It was a measure of just how much Hadrian had been underplaying his size and Ygritte had thought that he had been big before.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Ygritte said.

If she would fall, if she would break, at least it would be with a smile upon her face. Melisandre put the reigns, or rather the cock, into Ygritte’s hand.

“Go for it.”

The Dragon’s statement was both encouragement and a challenge to Ygritte. She rose to the test, not wanting to lose face now. She stroked the handsome organ and it twitched in her hand. 

“Touching it is one thing.”

Ygritte understood and put her mouth against his cock. She strained to push it, even his head throttled her. Yet, Ygritte, in all of her fiery glory refused to give up. She went a little bit deeper, a little bit deeper, while sucking in air through her nostrils. Those giant, swollen balls pressed against her hand.

Melisandre put a hand on the back of her head and guided her. Ygritte only needed a little bit of a nudge, swallowing Hadrian’s length. It sealed between her lips and she moaned the moment Hadrian pushed down onto her throat.

Looking down at Ygritte’s sexy face while slamming his cock deep into her throat had been quite the sight. Ygritte leaned in, taking him all the way down into her mouth. Her hands groped his balls, and she sighed in content with how big it was.

The monster of a cock, a true Dragon’s prick, slammed all the way into Ygritte’s throat. It was insane, and some force guided her, no matter how sore her jaw and throat got, to take him. Melisandre pushed her fingers between her legs, adding to the fire in Ygritte.

“She’s cumming just by the sheer size of it, my lord,” Melisandre gleefully stated.

Hadrian leaned in, throwing his cock all the way into her mouth. Ygritte clamped her lips down, sucking and pleasuring him until the point where Hadrian decided it was time.

“Don’t waste a single drop,” Melisandre warned her.

Ygritte had no intention of doing so. She leaned back and took Hadrian all the way down her throat. The moan escalated the faster Hadrian rode until the breaking point.

Hadrian slammed into her mouth and flooded it with seed. He grabbed Ygritte’s red locks and savagely pounded her mouth, sending spurt after spurt of cum down her throat. Ygritte moaned the moment Hadrian unleashed his bounty into her mouth, fully driving it down her throat.

Ygritte swallowed every last single drop, and why would she not? It tasted very well.

Melisandre gave Ygritte a chance to catch her breath and rubbed her master’s cock against her wet thighs. She could feel it’s arousal building to the full extent and throbbing very hard. 

“Trial two,” Melisandre said. 

She lowered herself down onto Hadrian’s cock briefly, and rode it for thirty seconds, to get his passion inflamed even more. Hadrian groped her chest and ass until Melisandre pulled off. She turned to the, technically much, younger redhead and smiled.

“Your turn, wilding.”

Ygritte watched the veiny cock twitch. Did it seem a little bit bigger after getting rammed into her mouth. Hadrian grabbed her and pulled her onto her lap. Squeezing her breasts, ass, and rubbing her pussy, oh fuck, Ygritte thought she would just pass out from him touchin her.

She took what seemed to be her new purpose, as a vessel to take the Dragon’s cock. It almost split her in half, driving Ygritte down onto him. Tears rolled down her eyes the very second she moved in. And yet, something else replaced the plane. His manhood breaking down her body. 

It was like he took her virginity all over again and Ygritte felt a rush. Hadrian kissed her. 

Ygritte’s pale, sexy body, rocking up and down on him. The strength of her core showed her to be a woman of stronger resolve and one who would not break.. One of the less than a handful of women to take Hadrian at full power now, without passing out in seconds that is. Dany and Melisandre had been the other two. 

Every passing moment sent further scorching desire through Ygritte’s body. She rose and fell, taking and engulfing Hadrian’s mighty rod all the way inside of her body. She let out a cry of passion the faster Hadrian bounced her up and down on his cock.

“Cum for me,” she breathed. 

“After you.”

Ygritte clamped down onto him. Her wet walls hugged him and took him inside of her. Her pussy would not accept anything other than the very best now, nothing would do. Hadrian spoiled her completely, although a few spells would tighten her up to just take her again. 

One more push and Hadrian unleashed into Ygritte. He held down tight on her and flooded her pussy with his seed. Ygritte’s eyes, flooding with pleasure, locked onto Hadrian’s. She slammed her hips up and down, stretching herself down onto him until every last drop of seed flooded into her body.

The second Hadrian pulled out of her, Melisandre put her hand on Ygritte’s cunt to prevent the count from leaking out. She practically shoved it deep inside of her body and Ygritte’s gasped when Melisandre rubbed her swollen stomach and kissed her lightly against the head. 

“There’s one special hole left to take,” Melisandre breathed in her ear. “I’m sure you’re wondering how it will work. How could that monster fit in your perfect little hole? Well, if you’re worthy, you will make it work.”

Melisandre left no ambiguous tone in her word. She buried the fingers all the way into Ygritte’s ass and pushed all the way into her. While also sitting on Hadrian’s cock and rubbing her ass up and down, practically grinding her cheeks into his inflamed organ.

She left it long enough for the Dragon’s blood to start boiling, but not long enough he would take her ass first and taint the ritual. 

Melisandre bent Ygritte over at the waist and presented her tempting little hole for a gift. Wet and prepared from Melisandre, she took Hadrian’s organ in the other hand and put it against her entrance. Hadrian embraced Ygritte from behind, and pulled her in.

This had been the test which Ygritte thought would break her. This monster cock, shoved into her ass, made her cry out hard. Her ass stretched and strained to get him.

“Your ass is amazing, my sexy savage.”

Ygritte smiled at the compliment, although her eyes watered. At least half, which was still much larger than a normal man. She stretched her legs, squatted, trying to get as much into her. Eyes watering, teeth gritted, face screwed up. Pussy gushing completely and hard. 

Hadrian made it work and she did as well. Balls deep into Ygritte’s sexy ass, with Hadrian sliding all the way down into her. The fingers danced against Ygritte’s ass, the faster her rocked inside of her body. He might not last as long, although he would last every single moment he could and enjoy it. 

Ygritte found the warm tongue of the Red Priestess of the Dragon quite alluring as well. Ygritte slid her warm lips up and down on Melisandre, as she licked her completely. 

Every lovely bit of this tight ass in his hands, her pale cheeks bouncing against him as Hadrian stuffed her beyond capacity made things even more exciting. Hadrian put his fingers down upon her, and stroked Ygritte’s body. He made her cum just by touching her ass and Melisandre licked up the bounty. 

“Yes, it’s time,” Melisandre said. “Take her final hole!”

Just like Hadrian took all of hers sometime ago and left her with a more intoxicating way to maintain a more pristine youth. Hadrian filled Ygritte’s hole, slamming down into her all of the way and stretching her. She cried out more, with Hadrian rocking and riding her, until the weight of his balls, about ready to pop, prepared to flood her ass with all of the cum those balls could store.

“Mmm, yes, my King!” Melisandre moaned. “Take her ass and flood it with your seed.”

Hadrian could tell Ygritte held out until the end, although maybe not much longer. He plowed into her and made her cum again before popping in her ass. He exploded all over, with Melisandre dropping down once more and burying her face into Ygritte’s oozing cunt, sucking the juices out of it.

“Perfect,” Hadrian said. “You’ve passed.”

Ygritte closed her eyes, breathing heavily. Her mouth, pussy, and anus all throbbed. They were sore, but at the same time, she would not deny Hadrian if he wanted to go again. 

The second Hadrian pulled out, and levitated Ygritte’s limp body to a cot in the corner, Melisandre wrapped her breasts around Hadrian’s pole and leaned down. She wanted, as a bonus, for the Dragon King to annoint her breasts with his seed. 

And fill all of her holes as vigorously as the Dragon did Ygritte’s, now the ritual had been completed.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(27 and 28) on October 1st, 2020.**


	27. Chapter 27(10/1/2020 Update 1 of 2)(Harry/Myranda and Harry/Talisa/Arianne)

**XXVII(Harry/Myranda and Harry/Talisa/Arianne)**  
The look of abject horror spreading through Myranda’s face, combined with the heavy heartbeat rocking her chest told the story more than anything else could. She watched, before her very eyes, The Dragon swoop down and without another word, crush Ramsay Bolton’s skull into ash with his bare hands.

The look of horror on Ramsay’s face before he died was unsettling and beyond anything that Myranda ever saw. She looked up into the green eyes of the Dragon who flashed a grin.

“No!” she screamed out. “You’re a monster.”

Myranda’s attempt to stab the Dragon had been blocked by one swell motion. He hurled Myranda on the bed. The stories of him murdering men and raping their wives, daughters, mistresses, and mothers were likely true. And Myranda had no way to fight him off. 

“You can’t, no, I won’t lay willingly with you!” Myranda yelled. “You’re going to have to take me by force, you gutless coward! You’re going to have to tear my clothes off and lay claim to my body. You’re going to have to force yourself upon me and jam your cock into my cunt, and wreck it! You’re going to have to take me, force me down, and fuck me like a common whore!”

The more she spoke, the more Myranda’s breath heightened. And the more she longed for the Dragon to rape her. It aroused her, made her nipples tiff and her pussy wet. To be forced down and to be claimed by a man. 

“Oh, you’ll be mine,” he said. “And you will be a willing little pet, Myranda.”

Hadrian smiled and burned her dress from her body. Myranda’s naked form writhed underneath his strong hands, her nice succulent breasts, flat stomach, lovely legs, and a wet pussy. Myranda closed her eyes which only received a strong hand on her jaw.

“No, look at me when I fuck you.”

The moment Myranda opened her eyes, she took in a deep breath. The huge cock brushed up against her stomach. Larger than the average man, thicker, a tool which was meant to break her mind and tame her body. The Dragon could break her with it or club her into submission over the head.

“Fucking rape me!” Myranda screamed in his ear as he leaned in. “You want to put that cock in me. You want to damage my tight little pussy and ruin me for life! You want to hold down my hips and take my cunt by force. I know it, your cock is throbbing at the sight of showing me your power!”

Myranda gave herself an orgasm at the thought of the Dragon raping her. 

Hadrian ground the thick head against her pussy. His strong hands, the same which crossed her once lover’s skull, pushed against Myranda and he forced his mouth against hers with a violent kiss. Myranda kissed back, with equal figure, sucking on his lower lip. 

A ruler, a conqueror, and Myranda found herself bound to take his manhood inside of her. Her hips rose up to meet the Dragon’s engorged organ. She dug those nails down his back and Hadrian worked closer towards them.

“Great one, fucking ram your cock in my tight pussy!” Myranda yelled in his ear. “DO IT!”

Hadrian ground up against her and teased her opening some more.

“You belong to me now.”

He pinned Myranda down onto the bed. Myranda grabbed his hands and placed them upon her throat. A dirty smile flashed on her face and she encouraged him. Hadrian looked her into the eyes and her lips pursed with two words echoing out of them.

“Do it.”

Hadrian pressed down onto her throat and choked Myranda. Leaving marks against her neck from where her nails clicked. Her pussy moistened as he choked her and rammed down into her. Her cunt grabbed onto him and tried to choke all of the cum from his balls just as much as he choked the life out of her. 

“You belong to me. You’re mine to do what I wish.”

Hadrian extracted himself from Myranda and allowed her to fall onto the bed. Allowed her to breath for a brief second before slapping his cock into her face. 

“You like to be choked, you kinky little bitch?” Hadrian growled. “I’ve got a much more fun way to choke you out now.”

Hadrian grabbed the back of Myranda’s head and speared his thick organ all the way into her mouth. Myranda gasped, hard and moist, her lips clamping down onto him as Hadrian rocked inside of her. The Dragon’s fingers stroked down the back of her head.

The rough-face fucking of the Dragon, driving into her mouth sent Myranda spiraling out of control. Her juices stained the bed. Hadrian pushed her head up against the wall and grabbed her, before forcing his prick into her. He could easily crush her head while skull fucking her to death. 

That particular thought got her off. Just before she passed out from the lack of oxygen, Hadrian pulled out and roughly handled her tits, and then her clit, thighs, and then forced Myranda down onto the bed. Hadrian pushed her down, smothering her face with his hands while driving into her body. 

Myranda gasped and rocked her hips up and down. The excitement of never knowing when the last breath left her body, if she was going to be fucked to death or not, got her body warmed up and excited. The perfect rape organ drove into her tight cunt and ravished her. 

From her face, the Dragon grabbed onto her hair and slammed into her body.

Hadrian grunted, enjoying hearing Myranda scream out and clutch onto him so hard. Hadrian pushed a little bit deeper, riding her tight pussy for everything it was worth. She clutched him hard and released his organ with several more fluid pumps. 

“You belong to me,” Hadrian hissed in her ear.

“I know!” Myranda yelled. “Fucking rapist!”

She scratched his back, while pulling on her hair. Myranda crushed her pussy against his organ and tried to milk him. The Dragon breeding her with his rape child.

Hadrian closed his eyes. The argument of whether or not it could be considered rape, if the woman in question was screaming for his cock, could be a potentially conversial arguement. One thing he could not argue was how intensely Myranda grabbed him and squeezed his organ. 

Every time Hadrian drove down into her, it rattled Myranda’s body. He ran his fingers down and squeezed her sensitive breasts. He got her really going and her juices really flowing. Every last drop of them coated Hadrian’s organ the deeper he moved inside of her. 

Those balls were so big they were insane. He really must have been a monster wearing the flesh of a human. And Myranda liked to imagine it was. Nothing got her off more than a man like this savagely battering her cunt just hammering away at it hard. Taking her and fucking her good and hard.

Every time Hadrian degraded Myranda’s body, she just clung on harder. Yanking her hair, slapping her face, choking her, all of these actions excited Myranda. Any level of exerted dominance just made her cry out, the faster Hadrian pushed himself into her. 

His large organ, straining her body, sent Myranda over the edge with a pleasurable cry. She closed down onto Hadrian, milking his thick pole with everything she could. Her wet cunt, grabbing on tight and releasing him pushed Hadrian a bit further into her body. She looked Hadrian into the eyes, her succulent body beckoning for his movements, every step of the way. 

“It’s time,” Hadrian breathed.

“Yes! Breed me, you filthy animal!”

Hadrian slammed down repeatedly into Myranda and rode the hell out of her clutching pussy. Her womanhood, slithering down on his tool, sucked him in every hard. Hadrian pushed his hands down onto her face and violently kissed her one more time while taking her body. 

Myranda nibbled fiercely on the lips of the one true power while he sunk all the way into her. His organ stretched her out and permanently sculpted her insides where he would be the only one. The tension inside of her body kept and those big balls slapped against her.

The Dragon roared in her ear and choked her unconscious upon the tension of his balls clenching and releasing his seed into her. Myranda’s body slumped and Hadrian used the cunt of the unconscious woman as his own personal cum dump. He unloaded enough cum to seed an entire village of women in her womb. 

Actions like this should not be done by anyone unless they knew precisely what they were doing and Hadrian knew exactly how hard to choke Myranda to achieve the erotic aphixation effect without killing her. He brought her back to life with the cum inside of her body.

Myranda watched her beloved rapist with a big smile on her face. Today had been wonderful.

Sticking your dick in crazy could be a risk, but the rewards were very high as well. It depended on how much of a gamble one wanted to take.

* * *

  
Even without all of the power the Dragon wielded, he would still be a handsome man. But, the power made him irresistible. That was one thing Arianne and Talisa could agree on, when Hadrian had them on their backs. Slowly working his hands between their legs and teasing their pussies. And then with a few more pumps, casually making them moan to his finger. They moved around. 

“Time to taste you both, my beauties.”

That tongue was one of the most lethal weapons in the Dragon’s arsenal. The words which came off of it, inspired many to greatness. The moment it slipped into a woman’s pussy, it drove them weak with desire. Something which Arianne felt many times over the second Hadrian pressed deep into her body. Arianne cried out with pleasure, as Hadrian’s tongue traced all number of patterns inside of her body and made her gush all over the place. 

Hadrian spread the legs of this fine woman and made a meal out of her delicious pussy. It was so simple, it was almost absurd how easily Hadrian could acquire these beautiful queens. Slowly, but surely, the power base of all of his potential threats eroded, and the most amusing thing is, Hadrian only had to play the long game and let them take each other out with their little game.

Talisa had been neglected for too long. Hadrian elected to correct that, by pushing his mouth down onto Talisa’s warm pussy. Talisa cried out loud, the very second Hadrian guided his mouth down onto her pussy and he began to devour her. Talisa let out a cry of pleasure. 

Hadrian gave them equal time. Kissing, licking, and sucking their pussies. They began to drip the faster Hadrian’s tongue danced over them. Talisa put her hand on the back of Hadrians’ head and encouraged him to eat her out to a gushing orgasm, which Hadrian did.

Not to be outdone, Hadrian switched over to Arianne and made her cry out to the heavens. Hadrian tasted their sweet juices. 

“Our king is too generous to us,” Arianne said.

“He is,” Talisa agreed.

Arianne and Talisa climbed up and circled Hadrian. Their warm bodies closed onto Hadrian on either side. Their lips rocked all over the place, kissing Hadrian’s neck, and then moving down his body. The slow and steady motions made the trip around his body very hot and very heated. 

Their kisses dipped lower and lower. Almost like a tease, but naturally, they knew better than to tease their King for too long. Arianne and Talisa formed a very warm seal around Hadrian’s prick and slowly hungered for it. Their eyes glazed over, as they enjoyed Hadrian. Their tongues traced patterns down upon his cock and their lips lined a trail down from the tip all the way down to the base. They dove in and sucked his balls, their eyes hungering for desire. 

The very second they got Hadrian good and throbbing, Hadrian pulled them back up. He bent Talisa and Arianne over the bedside table. Their bodies just quivered as Hadrian worked his hands into their pussies. He weaved a tapestry of pleasure, slowly, but surely making them cry out for him. Hadrian guided himself into their bodies and leaned all the way in.

“My King!” Arianne gasped.

“Mmm, both of you are going to get the thrill of your life.”

Always, with the Dragon King. Hadrian edged both of them almost a dozen times. Each time it became harder and harder for them to do anything other than collapse in a puddle of their own juices. Hadrian knew precisely what he was doing and how many times he could guide his fingers into their wet pussies. 

“Time,” Hadrian said. “Arianne, you will go first.”

Talisa could not complain. Mostly because her mind had been so overwhelmed by the pleasure of the previous orgasms. Hadrian guided himself between Arianne’s legs and he took the plunge. Slowly, but surely, slipping inside of her pussy until her warm folds collapsed around him. 

A momentary pause followed as Hadrian guided himself deeper and deeper into Arianne. Her tanned body shined with a heavenly sheen of sweet. Slowly, Hadrian edged himself into her. His fingers guided all the way around her and casually played with her nipples.

“That’s perfect.”

Arianne tightened around Hadrian’s pole. The more he pumped into her, the more her body just sang with pleasure. Hadrian hit all of the right buttons and worked into her. 

Hadrian worshipped every inch of his Queen’s body. Giving it the attention she craved. Hadrian pumped a little bit faster into her, and made her just gasp as he rode her from behind. Arianne’s insides massaged his pole. 

Talisa tightened her grip on the edge of the table. Despite Hadrian’s direct attention being shifted to Arianne, Talisa could still feel his presence. She could still feel him guiding his hands all over her body.

The Dragon King went deeper into Arianne. He stuffed her full of his mighty rod. The object which Arianne craved. Every second Hadrian was not inside of her, felt like a moment which life was empty. However, it was not just how her insides felt. Hadrian stimulated her outsides as well, craving her touch.

“And feel the release come in.”

Arianne could feel the release, multiplying tenfold. Her entire body rocked with pleasure the deeper Hadrian worked over her. One stolen look to Talisa’s orgasmic ridden face told the entire story. Arianne could hardly hold herself back from coming all over Hadrian’s pole.

One more time, at least. Hadrian pumped his way deeper into Arianne and guided her to another orgasm. She came over again.

“Talisa. Taste your future.”

Talisa slid between Arianne’s legs the second the Dragon King vacated. Talisa pushed her tongue down into Arianne’s warm snatch and slowly, but surely, devoured her pussy. The moment Hadrian guided his fingers down inside of her body, the moment Talisa succumbed to her lord’s amazing touch.

“And it’s you turn, my love.”

Talisa screamed out her mental jubilation. The endearing term the Dragon King referred to has made Talisa want to give him the biggest, most powerful orgasm she could muster. Hadrian leaned into Talisa and weaved a pattern of pleasure with his skilled fingers. The insides of Talisa liquified and she was so wet, that it would be no problem for the Dragon to slid into her. 

The Dragon King grabbed her and rocked down into Talisa. He rode her faster and faster from behind. The Dragon King worked his magic all over her body. 

“Enjoy your reward, my devoted Talisa. Cum for me.”

Talisa tightened her walls down onto Hadrian’s prick as he worked deeper inside of her. The one True King knew how to touch her and to make her just succumb to pleasure. Hadrian nibbled his way down her neck and sent Talisa on a one way ride of pleasure. His balls continued to slap down onto her thighs, the faster Hadrian pumped inside of her. A never ending ride which made Talisa mentally crash as Hadrian worked her over constantly with a long, hard, and very fast ride cascading through her body. 

Arianne had almost slipped into a very blissful state. Talisa’s tongue hit almost all of the right points. Perhaps not as skilled as the Dragon and his massive member, but oh, pretty good. Pretty good indeed. The deeper Hadrian plunged into her body, the more Arianne just lost herself to his touch. 

The moans only increased the deeper Hadrian pumped into Talisa. He pulled out and positioned Talisa so she was side by side with Arianne. Hadrian teased their fine bodies and made them just erupted into pleasurable cries. Slowly, but surely. Hadrian edged their way into them.

Back and forth, Hadrian switched from one side to the other. He fucked their pussies in alteration, while sending a wave of pleasure down the spine of the other. The deeper Hadrian rocked through their bodies, the more their insides liquified and called for him to release.

Hadrian ended up driving deep inside of Arianne for the conclusion. It was not a slight on Talisa, Arianne just wanted it a little bit more. Hadrian grabbed the dark locks of his queen and pumped inside of her body.

“You’ve been waiting all night for this. Patience should be rewarded.”

Yes, Arianne agreed. Hadrian stroked her hair and then did the same to Talisa’s body. Talisa moved onto the bed, and Arianne guided behind her. Arianne licked Talisa’s prone pussy and could taste how delicious it was. While Hadrian guided himself a bit further into her body, Arianne tightened around him. 

Hadrian worked Arianne to an orgasm. She tightened around the Dragon King. The beautiful woman let out a gasp of pleasure the moment Hadrian pumped his way inside of her. His balls tightened and released flood after flood of seed just spilling inside of Arianne.

The very instant Hadrian finished inside of Arianne, he pulled out to leave her to bask in his release. Talisa pounced upon him and kissed Hadrian quite vigorously. Talisa worshipped Hadrian and began to lick his cock. The combined tastes made Talisa’s eyes cloud with lust as she looked fully into Hadrian’s vibrant eyes, a big smile spreading over her face as she finished her tongue job on him. 

Then, Talisa rose up and mounted Hadrian.

“I’m eager to prove that I’m as worthy as she is.”

Hadrian was more than happy to give Talisa the opportunity. Her tight pussy sealed around Hadrian. Talisa rode her Dragon King through the night.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28(10/1/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Cersei/Margaery and Harry/Elia/Dany)

**XXVIII(Harry/Cersei/Margaery and Harry/Elia/Dany)**

* * *

  
Being on much better terms with her King lately pleased Cersei greatly. The two laid in bed, casually feeling up each other’s bodies. Cersei wrapped her arms around Hadrian’s waist and planted numerous kisses down his shoulder, his neck, and then the side of his ear, moaning when her hands looped over his body.

Cersei and Hadrian were not alone in today’s festivities. Margaery Tyrell wrapped her arms around Hadrian from behind and kissed him. Hadrian leaned in and both Cersei and Margaery raced towards his abs and chest, both of the lovely women pleasuring every inch of flesh. Margaery in particular took great interest in his cock and began to slowly, but surely stroke it, causing the blood to rise to Hadrian’s loins.

“My king, it needs to be in my mouth.”

Several kisses later, and Margaery locked onto Hadrian’s manhood. She stroked his thighs and pushed it into her mouth, engulfing it into his mouth.

Cersei watched, with very aroused glee, the second Margaery pushed Hadrian’s manhood into her mouth. Almost a bit enviously how soon she picked up the ability to worship Hadrian’s manhood. Cersei needed to exert her dominance, she would not have it any other way.

Between Hadrian’s legs, Cersei slipped and she groped his balls, kissing and sucking them. She could feel the pleasant load just building in them and it would only be a matter of time before Hadrian would fill their holes with that load.

The pleasant sensations and the loud sounds made by the two queens pleasured Hadrian. They worshipped his loins very feverishly. Hadrian continued to encourage them to suck, lick, and just touch him over all. Their warm mouths eased down and locked onto the tip of Hadrian’s prick, sucking on it.

The two pulled away. Margaery and Cersei leaned in for a kiss. Very aggressive, more like a power play than anything. Margaery gave as good as she received and the two aggressively moved back and forth into each other.

Pulling away, Margaery smiled. She supposed Cersei had been used to being the top queen, the Alpha bitch for a lack of a better term. And maybe she could be, but Margaery had other plans. She dipped behind Cersei and fondled her chest, while squeezing Cersei’s clit and getting her all hot and bothered.

“You’re lusting for me, just as much as him.”

“You’re just something new.”

Hadrian leaned in and stroked Margaery’s nether lips. Tender, wet, and ready, Hadrian knew precisely all of the right ways to rile her up for the kill. His fingers aggressively manipulated her insides, and Margaery moaned, the faster he moved into her.

The way Margaery and Cersei positioned themselves, Hadrian could slide into one or the other very easily. With enhanced zeal, Hadrian lined up his prick to enter Margaery first, while torturing Cersei’s sexy, and always fuckable body, making her cry out in pleasure.

Margaery’s loins lit up in pleasure the second Hadrian pushed into her. Oh, yes, this felt amazing, the presence of Hadrian’s immense cock just sliding in deep into her body and stretching her tight pussy out. She cried out and took him, with Hadrian putting his hands on her hips.

“How do you like that?”

Was that a trick question? Margaery liked it a whole lot. She tensed her walls around Hadrian and milked his incoming prick for everything it was worth. 

Cersei closed her eyes and let her body run wild with pleasure. Hadrian knew how to torment her. Every time he entered Margaery, they had been positioned just right for Cersei to experience the Dragon’s presence. His thick, savory balls just slapped down onto her thighs and left their imprint on Cersei. He pumped into Margaery harder, faster, his hips moving like a blur as he stuffed her full.

“My king!” Cersei cried out.

“Yes?”

Margaery moaned as well and Cersei could feel it just building up in them. The power of the Dragon made both women rush to their climax.

“Just a bit harder. I think she’s going to break upon your majestic tool!”

Margaery conceded to Cersei it was a tool of majesty, fit for a pair of queens. Hadrian stuffed his way all the way into her and filled her up. Not just filled her up, but took Margaery’s body in ways which made her swim with burning desire. 

The tightness of Margaery’s wet pussy explained how much she liked it. Hadrian traced patterns down her back with one hand and moved the other hand, rubbing away at Cersei’s greedy thigh. He could hear Cersei’s intense moaning, only escalate the faster he drove down into Margaery.

“Your time will come,” Hadrian said before he switched gears to Margaery. “Cum for me again. This time harder than ever before. You know you can’t resist.”

The strong declaration of ownership and the power of his words told Margaery it to be so. Yes, she could not resist the Dragon’s mighty tool. Just burying all the way inside of her and repeatedly taking her wet body, over and over again. Her inner hole, clutching Hadrian, squeezing and releasing him, made him close in. The pleasure in his body, which got even more prominent, allowed him close in on her. Margaery milked his tool and allowed herself to just run wild with too much pleasure. 

She came one more time on Hadrian and then collapsed on Cersei’s back. Cersei pulled away and watched as Hadrian extracted himself from Margaery. 

The Dragon’s dripping cock demanded to be serviced. Cersei crawled over and put her hand on his balls and leaned in, pretty much all the way. She put her mouth down onto his tool and slurped his manhood, causing a pleasurable spike to enter his balls. Cersei leaned down, and lavished every inch of his cock with her wet sucks, leaning all the way down to service her man, every last inch of him. 

So good, the cum built back up in his balls. Cersei turned around and smiled. Margaery laid on the bed, vulnerable, thighs parted, and ready to be devoured. Cersei wasted little time leaning down and pressing her lips down upon Margaery’s wet lips and sucking them vigorously.

Margaery shifted underneath Cersei’s tongue. Oh, yes, this felt amazing. The tongue dancing against her lips and burying, very slightly into her body. It swirled around, bottoming out into Margaery’s scorching slit and driving her completely mad with pleasure.

Hadrian slid his fingers against Cersei and pumped two, three fingers inside of her as a tease. She longed for it.

“If you ever falter again, there will be no comeback.”

Cersei understood, and spread her legs. Hadrian pushed all the way into her body and buried himself inside of her. The warm cradle of her insides, tensing up around him, squeezed Hadrian when he slid up.

The powerful finger, manipulating every pleasure center she could imagine, started at Cersei’s back and moved elsewhere down her body. The Dragon pushed a little bit deeper, burying his length inside of her. Cersei grabbed on tight to him, squeezing his prick, and the tight cradle allowed her juices to flow endlessly, coating his prick from the tip all the way down to the base as Hadrian slid into her body. 

Oh, yes, Cersei could feel it, feel the pleasure just building up in her, as Hadrian pushed into her body. A powerful hand on the back of her head reminded Cersei of the wet pussy underneath her. Margaery’s warm twat and juices flowed into her mouth and made Cersei just gush with pleasure in the most endless way possible as she licked it out.

Margaery found herself pleasantly surprised at how good Cersei was at oral pleasure. She would thought that such a woman would be beneath such things, always taking, rather than receiving. Her wet tongue brushed against Margaery’s opening, lapping up all of the juices.

“Mmmm.”

Hadrian soaked in the immense pleasure of two of his lovely queens reaching their climax at once. He sped up, thrusting away at Cersei’s warm body, while brushing his hands against Margaery. 

Finally, Cersei would get a gift she longed for a very long time. The weight of Hadrian’s balls just pushed against Cersei’s thighs and slapped loud against her. He leaned in, pushing a little bit deeper, and Cersei closed ranks around him, gripping his pleasure rod good and tight.

She called, and craved for a release. Hadrian would make it a long journey to a release. And it had been a long time, of Cersei constantly proving herself to be obedient and loyal to the one true king. She had a moment of weakness which cost Cersei quite dearly and with the Dragon King, second chances had been painstakingly earned.

Despite not being in the favor that she once was for the Dragon King, Cersei hoped to regain at least some of the vast majority of it. The fact he did not pull out and cum all over her face, stomach, or another woman, or in another woman proved she had re-earned some of that power. 

Cersei gripped the Dragon King’s engorged pole quite eagerly. She pressed against him, squeezing down and releasing him. Hadrian just smiled and leaned further into Cersei, planting his rod into her body. Cersei closed down and milked him, getting closer.

Finally, Hadrian shoved inside of her and buried his seed into Cersei’s body, bathing her insides with bursts of seed. Cersei’s insides swelled to accomodate the thick blasts of cum which slammed from Hadrian’s balls into her tight body. She closed down and released him, each drop saturating her insides.

After Hadrian pulled out, Margaery sat up, biting down on her lip. She climbed around and mounted the King’s manhood, rubbing it against it.

“I know there’s more, my king.”

Hadrian’s hands gripped Margaery’s backside and he slid her down his pole. Her wet pussy opened and swallowed his length.

Cersei rested on the bed, while Margaery bounced up and down on the Dragon King’s prick to her heart’s content.

* * *

  
Elia laid back on the bed, legs spread. The new lease on life hit her and one of the things that hit her even harder was the talented tongue of Daenerys Targaryen. It should have been obvious a long time ago the Dragon King would find his ideal Queen and Dany was such a woman. She worked her tongue in and out of Elia’s hot folds and made her gasp with pleasure the harder she worked. 

Speaking of Hadrian, he leaned in behind Dany and licked her pussy. Excitement bristled from the body of his lovely wife. Slowly, Hadrian worked her over. Slowly, he edged her pleasure. Hadrian climbed up and grabbed her delicious ass, giving it a nice firm squeeze in the process. Dany let out a sharp cry as Hadrian continued to play with her ass several times over in the process. He spanked it and drove her completely wild with pleasure.

“That’s not all I’m going to do to you, my luv.”

The Mother of Dragons spread her legs. Perfect and in position for Hadrian to slide deep inside of her body. The first few inches of cock guided inside of Dany’s hot body. It was like greeting an old friend and Dany could not wait to get Hadrian all the way inside. A few more inches before Hadrian pushed down into her warm canal. He ran his hands down her body.

“Don’t forget Elia.”

How could Dany forget this woman which Hadrian brought back to life? Hadrian’s fingers slipped all over her body to further encourage her lustful behavior. Dany lapped up the juices which spilled from Elia’s warm pussy and ate them up, nice and wonderful. She swirled her tongue around.

Elia gasped as the tongue of the Dragon’s Queen pushed down into her body. Slowly, but surely, it edged her, closer and closer. While she craved her king’s touch, Daenerys proved to be more than ideal of filling her desires and increasing the lust she felt.

One more delicate poke into her folds and Elia had been set off. Her juices just exploded all over Dany’s tongue. Dany slid her tongue in and out of Elia’s folds and worked her to a feverish conclusion. Elia almost collapsed down onto the bed from Dany’s wonderful tongue play.

“Sexy as always,” Hadrian breathed in her ear.

Dany aimed to please. Hadrian pushed his cock down into her warm depths and pounded her more vigorously. With Elia temporarily out of commission, Dany had Hadrian’s full attention upon her. Something which she relished and loved, loved a whole lot. Hadrian’s fingers clasped all over her body, squeezing Dany’s nipples and making her squirt with excitement as he pumped all the way into her body. He pushed in and out of her tight body and could feel her insides just envelope him with lust. 

“Closer,” Hadrian said. “Closer.”

Hadrian pulled back on Dany’s hair and kissed her neck. She let herself loose with multiple screams to register the pleasure she felt. Hadrian pumped a little bit deeper into her. Her insides molded perfectly around Hadrian’s invading member. The Dragon King could fill her up and no other could compare.

Slowly, Hadrian rolled Dany onto her side and began to toy with every inch of her body. The sweat which streamed down it made her look absolutely gorgeous. Hadrian nibbled and sucked on her earlobe to drive her completely to the brink of pleasure. Dany lost it completely for her master.

“One more time.”

Dany complied and tightened her walls around his incoming prick. The loud slap of his balls echoed throughout the room. Hadrian pumped a little bit deeper inside of tight pussy and rode her, a little bit faster. His cock submerged down into her body and made Dany squirt vigorously.

It had been with great reluctance she parted ways with Hadrian. Hadrian positioned himself in front of Elia’s kneeling for. Elia looked up at him with reverence.

“Thank you for this gift, my King. No matter how many times we do this, I will forever be in your debt.”

Elia leaned in and wrapped her hungry lips around Hadrian’s pole. Hadrian grabbed the back of her head and guided his manhood down into her throat. Elia gave the most hungry gasp she could manage as Hadrian pushed in and out of her throat with added vigor.

“Yes, my love, you are. And make sure you worship my balls as well.

The beautiful woman pulled out and wrapped her lips around Hadrian’s balls to suckle on them. She was so eloquent and yet resembled the hungriest whore at the same time. The eyes of Elia flashed open as she worked her lips over and over around Hadrian’s balls.

“Let me show you how this is done.”

Dany nudged Elia off to the side. The warm, rich lips of the Mother of Dragons just pressed down onto his balls from either side. A small slurp echoed as she stroked Hadrian’s cock. It bubbled and groaned with lust the more Dany worked him over. Her eyes followed the progress of Hadrian’s hard testicles sliding deep into her mouth as she continued to pleasure them hard. 

Elia decided to take note by sliding Hadrian deep into her mouth. Her warm lips pushed down and captured Hadrian with a few long sucks. Her eyes followed the progress of Hadrian going deep into her mouth as she sucked him, just a little bit harder. 

The two beautiful queens kneeled before Hadrian and used their perfect tongues on him. Hadrian alternated between sliding into Elia’s mouth and doing the same to Dany. It was not too long before Hadrian face-fucked both of his Queens in turn. The moans they gave, they were too enticing. 

“Let me pay tribute to your other lips.”

Those words turned Elia and Dany completely around. Hadrian pushed his fingers down into their bodies and pumped away. The two lovely women turned their heads and ravenously made out for Hadrian’s benefit. He pushed a little bit deeper into their bodies and sent them over the edge.

Dany could feel the cock brush against her thighs. It was a nice little tease. Her husband rolled his hands down her sexy body. It made her gasp a little bit more.

“Her first. I want to see her black out before you ride me.”

Hadrian obliged his wife’s request. He drove down into Elia’s tight pussy from behind. The wet vice clamped around him the very second Hadrian drove into her body. Hadrian’s hands moved into position, squeezing and playing with Elia’s ass as he pumped more directly inside of her. His balls slapped firmly against her thighs the deeper Hadrian plunged into her, feeling her tight pussy just grab and gobble his length every step of the way. Hadrian worked his fingers completely down on her and made her cry out in pleasure. 

“Faster!”

Dany pushed Hadrian a little bit deeper into Elia. Her helping hand allowed Hadrian to fuck Elia even harder. Elia gasped, moaned, and writhed underneath the mighty cock of her King. Hadrian slid his hands down her body and made her gasp out in thinly disguised pleasure as he continued to fuck her amazing pussy. She clamped down onto him and squirted all over the place.

One more hard pounding should do it. Hadrian grabbed onto Elia and could feel the life just seep form her body with each orgasm. He pushed down into Elia and handled her with a huge fucking. 

“She’s almost done.”

Hadrian rode the hell out of Elia and made sure her tight walls grabbed onto him. She milked his prick the faster Hadrian pushed down into her hot body. Hadrian slammed down into her and stretched her wet pussy until she could take no more. Elia deflated underneath him.

Dany got on all fours and presented herself as a prize for her king. Hadrian climbed behind her and slid down into Dany’s hot pussy. The heat which surrounded Hadrian showed where he was going to finish tonight. He skillfully ran his hand down her body and made Dany just gasp the second Hadrian pushed down into her. Her insides formed a hot seal around him the second Hadrian filled her up. 

A slow, but steady, round of thrust followed. Hadrian worked deeper and deeper into Dany and made her squirm underneath him. Dany clamped down onto his cock and milked his organ the further it plunged into her. Hadrian slid his hand down her neck and pushed down into her hard. Dany let out another gasp as Hadrian pushed down into her body and pumped her harder. 

“Release yourself, my King!”

“After you. You should know the sweetest orgasm is one that’s earned.”

Dany knew and understood that. Hadrian continued to feed her body on an endless loop of thrusts. His hard balls slapped against Dany’s tender thighs. She wanted him, so bad to finish. Hadrian traveled around her body one more time and made Dany squirt all over the place. Hadrian leaned down into her and pushed her into the bed.

The thrusts continued. Hadrian submerged into her hot pussy. The mother of three of his daughters and his Alpha Queen was about ready to receive a hot injection of cum straight into her womb. Hadrian buried himself deep into Dany and began to fill her pussy up with blast after blast of warm seed, driving it down into her body.

A skilled hand brought Hadrian closer to the breaking point. He injected his hot seed directly into Dany’s body and made sure she had been pumped completely full. The two came together from the mutual release. 

Dany collapsed down onto the bed. She had a freshly fucked look on her eyes after Hadrian finished riding her. Satisfied, for now, the Queen submerged herself into her King’s arms.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter In A Two Chapter Set(29 and 30) on October 8th, 2020.**


	29. Chapter 29(10/8/2020 Update 1 of 2)(Harry/Osha/Ygritte and Harry/Catelyn/Talisa)

**XXIX(Harry/Osha/Ygritte and Harry/Catelyn/Talisa)**

* * *

  
Bent over at the waist, Ygritte closed her eyes and allowed Hadrian to shove his cock all the way into her tight body. Ever since the night where she fully bonded with the Dragon King, Ygritte had received an insatiable hunger for him. Even greater than usual.

“Pleasure me, my King. Touch my breasts, and stuff my pussy full of your alpha cock!”

Hadrian smiled and touched Ygritte’s body. The sexy redhead closed her walls around him, tensing up. She learned to take the full force of his cock very well inside of her. Ygritte closed her walls around Hadrian and pumped his organ, excitement just brimming through her body the faster he drove down into her.

Just a little bit closer. One more push, and Hadrian would unleash a flood of seed into her body. Ygritte closed her walls down onto him and milked Hadrian’s engorged prick. It shoved all the way inside of her, filling up her body and making Ygritte just cry out in endless pleasure.

The contents of his balls raced into Ygritte’s body and flooded her insides. He kissed every inch of her while slamming into her. His fingers threaded into her red hair and gently pulling on it, made Ygritte moan aggressively the deeper Hadrian drove into her. 

A soft cry of pleasure came from across the room. Hadrian cleared his throat and Osha stepped into the room. Ygritte’s eyes locked onto the other woman and smiled.

“As I learned before, it is quite rude to watch and not join in on the fun.”

“My apologies, I was distracted,” Osha said. “It’s larger than normal.”

Her eyes locked onto Hadrian’s cock as the endless length had been extracted from Ygritte. Osha thought a well had broken between her legs and flooded her loins. She licked her lips, savoring the Dragon’s mighty prick. Was his majestic organ underplayed severely as not to intimidate the women around him? Well that seemed unfair, didn’t it?

“You want a taste, don’t you?” Hadrian asked. 

Osha nodded, jaw set and ready to pounce upon him. Oh, the length of it, it just beckoned to her. Osha needed it, in all of the worst ways possible. She slid a hand underneath his tool and leaned down. Osha pushed her mouth down onto him and almost gagged.

“How did you take this?”

“Practice,” Ygritte said. “Take a deep breath and focus on nothing other than your devotion to our master. Worship the one true king.”

Osha leaned in and tried again. The intimidating organ pushed between her lips and slid into her. She could not even begin to measure it, but it appeared to be limitless. Actually, no appearances about it. Osha could feel her mouth and throat being stretched out the moment Hadrian rocked his hips down into her, pushing it a little bit deeper and making her moan aggressively down onto his prick.

A little help from Ygritte pushed him into her throat.

“Are you going to bond her like you did me?” Ygritte whispered hotly in his ear, squeezing her master’s balls as she did so.

“Not really planned,” Hadrian said. “But the best things are spontaneous, aren’t they?”

Ygritte nodded eagerly and watched the Dragon’s hard prick slide into Osha’s mouth. The monster cock pressed into her mouth and Osha took it in a way which excited Ygritte. The fast fingers of the redhead pushed all the way into her pussy and brought pleasure. Ygritte toyed with her nipple until Hadrian dragged her over and sucked on her tits. Ygritte closed her eyes and moaned. 

Osha’s eyes watered. The sheer girth pressing into her mouth choked her out. And yet, she preserved, wanting to show a devotion and worthiness to the Dragon King. Despite her jaw being sore.

“The maiden voyage is always the hardest.”

Yes, and Osha thought and felt like her innocence had been taken all over again. The Dragon King rocked into her mouth, while pleasuring Ygritte at the same time. Those balls craved release, a fact which Osha understood when she cupped and squeezed them, to experience the immense weight stored into Hadrian’s bloated testicles. He slid his hand down against the back of her head and rocked her mouth, making her moan very intensely the faster he plugged his prick into her mouth and made her cry out for more. 

“Here we go.”

The one warning she got and the cum flooded inside of her mouth. Osha sucked down the cum, squeezing his balls and allowing it to just flood her mouth. Some of it gushed out of the side of her mouth and it burned her nose ever so slightly when it gushed out of her. 

“Messy eater,” Ygritte said.

“Oh, like you look like the Queen of Westeros with his cum just dangling from your hair,” Osha snapped back. 

The two women exchanged a heated kiss, and Osha moved back, wanting to try Hadrian’s cock inside of her. Ygritte climbed onto his lap first, as if showing Osha the best way to take it. For a good minute, Ygritte milked Hadrian’s prick between her walls, like it was nothing. 

And now, it was time for Osha to take a ride. She sauntered over and mounted Hadrian’s tool. The prick, guiding against her opening, radiated with immense heat. Osha ground herself up and down, until the engorged tool finally entered her body. She clutched onto Hadrian’s shoulder and then drove all the way down onto her. 

“Fuck me like an animal!” she moaned. 

Ygritte assisted Osha by grabbing her hips and grinding down onto her body. This made Osha rise and fall, the pleasure just exploding through her eyes with each motion. Osha clutched Hadrian’s pole and released it with a heavenly squeeze. Oh yes, this feels very good, hot and alluring even. Osha clutched him and released his tool, flooding his organ with her juices. 

“Faster!” Osha moaned. “Oh, faster!”

Hadrian’s hips turned into a blur and he plugged his length into Osha. Her pussy clutched him and milked him. The two moved at it, with Osha riding him like she had something to prove. Spreading out her legs as far as they could go, Osha positioned herself very nicely.

“You’ve never felt an orgasm like this before.”

The painstaking accuracy of Hadrian’s words pushed Osha to the brink. It only increased her arousal that Ygritte fingered her asshole with a wet finger.

“The final trial,” Ygritte said to her. “I hope you’re ready.”

Osha tensed up at the words final trial. The Dragon’s fingers grazed over Osha’s nipple and made her cry out. Her pussy closed around him and she wanted the cum all the way inside of her body. She would be flooded, with every single last drop of his powerful cum. 

Hadrian slid his hand down her back and pushed Osha all the way down. He bottomed out in her and he came hard inside, flooding Osha to the brim with as much cum as his balls could hold. Osha clasped onto his shoulder, moaning intensely as she rocked up and down onto him.

“Yes, my King!” she moaned hotly. “YES!”

Osha grabbed his shoulders and speared down onto him. Her tight walls soaked in every last drop of seed from the Dragon’s balls while he pumped inside of her body. Osha whipped her head back and Hadrian pleasured her even more until finally her clutching pussy tapered off and released her juices all over his tool. 

“Perfect,” the Dragon breathed in her ear.

Biting down on her lip, Osha would have to agree. Those fingers coasted down her body, feeling her up, with pleasant circles working around her. 

Now time for the main event, and Ygritte prepared her for this. The tip of Hadrian’s prick edged against Osha’s asshole, pushing her all the way down onto her. Osha whipped her head back and moaned, the deeper Hadrian worked himself into her tight puckered hole, sending him all the way inside of her.

Osha could feel it. That mighty cock breaking her ass. She refused to entertain the simple concept that this hurt her in any way. He stuffed her anus and ran his fingers down her body. Those balls, emptied several times, only remained more prominent than ever.

Ygritte kneeled down to lick Hadrian’s balls and press her lips onto them with a hungry kiss. Moving in she lapped the juices dripping from Osha’s pussy.

Hadrian rode out the intense snugness of Osha’s hole. He would savor every moment. She did not black out, although she clung on tight. Hadrian leaned in and pulled Osha all the way down to her. He could feel her body shaking and the orgasm just rocking her.

“Almost there.”

Osha threw her head back and allowed her to go. Seeing stars might be the first part. She could feel the heavy hand of being driven unconscious after a pleasure overdose just rock her body. Yet, she would not succumb to it. Would never bow, would never bend, and she most certainly would never, ever break. 

The orgasm hit her, cum flooding into her asshole. Osha could feel Hadrian rocking her up and down.

“Oh, she’s out of it now,” Ygritte said. “Barely, but she’ll learn, won’t she?”

The second Hadrian finished, he pulled out, and Ygritte dove down onto him. Her fiery redhead wrapped around Hadrian’s waist as she sucked his cock painted a nice little picture of arousal.

* * *

  
Talisa ran her hand down Hadrian’s cheek and to his chest. She just drank in the sight of his muscular body, taking her favorite part of it in her hand. She leaned in and kissed Hadrian on the cheek, leaning towards him with a big smile on her face. 

“I want your baby.”

She squeezed Hadrian’s balls and Hadrian looked at her with a smile. Cupping her chin, Hadrian leaned in and kissed Talisa on the lips. The warm and pleasant caress of their mouths moved together. They kissed each other, each kiss getting more hot as Talisa pushed her needy pussy.

“If you wish for a child, I will be happy to give you one,” Hadrian said. “You deserve to be blessed.”

Talisa just smiled and she could feel a glow emit through them.

“Well, if he’s going to impregnate you, then it should be done properly.”

Catelyn slipped into the room, dressed in a robe which she quickly dropped to the ground. She leaned down and kissed Talisa on the lips. She moved over and mounted Hadrian’s prick. Her arms wrapped around Hadrian, she pushed down onto him.

“And I for one would not mind one more daughter when I’m still in my prime child bearing years. And given your attention will be devoted to Sansa in a short time when she reaches maturity, I believe another child to occupy my time will fill the void.”

Catelyn worked her wet pussy down onto Hadrian’s prick. Hadrian could feel how fertile her body was still, and virility spells in his body, increased the potency of his seed and allowed him to seek out the best eggs to fertilize. He leaned in and pressed himself into Catelyn’s body. 

As much as Talisa longed to be impregnated with a Daughter of the Dragon, it could wait. One look at those balls indicated that Hadrian could impregnate every woman in a decently sized village at least three times over. Catelyn mounted their Alpha and she leaned onto him, pushing against her.

“Sorry to hijack your evening,” Catelyn said. “Turn me, beloved, so I can apologize to dear Talisa.”

Hadrian leaned Catelyn over and bent her down. The warmth of her mouth, coasting all over Talisa’s nether lips caused her to cry out in pleasure. The Dragon pushed a little bit further into her, his strong, filled balls pressing up against Catelyn’s walls as she squeezed down onto him.

“You’re going to get everything you’ve desired,” Hadrian breathed in her ear.

Yes, Catelyn’s desires were plentiful and hungry. She squeezed Hadrian’s cock and allowed him to enter her body. The faster he drove into her, the better this felt. Oh, yes, he was pulling her in and stretching her out. About ready to flood her womb with life-bringing fluids. 

Talisa knew she would have her moment. And besides, Catelyn’s tongue prepped her to allow Hadrian to slide into her with ease and make sure he was able to get deep into her womb to impregnate her body. Her hips moved back and forth, repeatedly moving in perfect harmony.

Hadrian closed his eyes and pushed in. He ran his hands over Catelyn’s succulent body. Shining brightly as she braced herself for motherhood one more time. The Dragon pulled her on in and slammed deep inside of her. Her pussy clutched and released Hadrian with each pumping motion. 

“We’re getting there.”

Catelyn moaned, his balls hitting her in all of the right places. Oh yes, this was so perfect. So perfect to enjoy those bloated, swollen balls hitting her in all of the right places. Hadrian ran his hands down her body and stroked her, feeling her up.

“Impregnate her,” Talisa said.

She got more excited at the thought of Catelyn being knocked up. Sharing the experience of being impregnated by the one true king really made Talisa’s loins just ooze with pleasure. The Dragon pushed a little bit deeper inside of her, spearing into her tight body. 

Catelyn closed her eyes. Her own thoughts about being gifted with another one of the Dragon’s spawn made her feel up. Her insides clenched tight and the weight of those balls.

“Yes, I can smell your desire. And your wish is about to come true.”

Hadrian teased Catelyn’s body and made her want it even more. The most powerful man in existence rammed his thick prick all the way into Catelyn’s tightening pussy. The faster she gripped him, the more Hadrian held back. She would earn the seed.

Through multiple mind rocking orgasms, Catelyn knew she was close. Despite the haze of pleasure, she knew she closed in. The Dragon’s fingers just pressed down onto her nipple and squeezed it to send Catelyn flying over the edge of pleasure. She moaned very aggressively the faster Hadrian slammed into her body.

“Almost there,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “Almost there.”

Oh yes, almost there and not a moment too soon. Catelyn clamped down onto Hadrian’s prick and released it with a flood of juices just oozing down and flooding his prick with tightening blasts. She eased him inside of her and enjoyed the ride, and enjoyed it inside of her.

Talisa laid in wait, in rapt anticipation, ready to pounce. She sat up just enough to view Hadrian. If she watched close enough, unblinkingly, she could pinpoint the exact right moment where Hadrian knocked Catelyn up. His balls tightened up and released their bounty into Catelyn’s waiting body.

He shoved in, releasing his cum into Catelyn’s fertile body. Almost most certainly knocking up the woman with yet another one of his daughters. The look of bliss on her face as Hadrian impregnated her, only reflected in the side mirror, caused an aching feeling through his balls.

“And now, my turn,”

Talisa sauntered up Catelyn’s body with kisses. She moved into the perfect position to climb on Hadrian’s mighty rod as he pointed straight to the sky. The beautiful woman mounted Hadrian’s lap and attacked his mouth, neck, and jawline with wet passionate kisses.

The look of desire in Talisa’s wets not to mention how wet and hungry her loins felt positioned her in the right point. Hadrian slid his organ against Talisa’s wet pussy and almost eased into her. The moment of truth was about to take place and Talisa wanted him.

“Inside me, my lord.”

Hadrian pushed all the way down on Talisa and her eyes widened in pleasure. He pushed inside of her, spearing his immense length inside of her body. Oh, yes, Talisa enjoyed being filled up and having the full girth of the Dragon inside of her.

All of her wishes would turn to reality by the end of tonight. Talisa leaned on in and allowed Hadrian’s to push his hands against her breasts.

“I just imagine them plump and full of milk.”

Hadrian coaxed a shiver from Talisa when he ran his hands over her body. She rocked up and down, inside of her, stretching her pussy completely out on his tool. She looked him dead in the eye, so much passion and desire just flooding through her every step of the away.

“Imagine them like that, my lord,” Talisa breathed hotly in her ear. “Imagine me with your daughters inside of me, growing. And imagine the shine I’ll have because of your brilliant gift.”

Hadrian bounced the delightful woman up and down on his engorged rod. Every time she pushed down onto him, Hadrian enjoyed her eagerness. Her wet pussy hugging down onto him.

A dazed Catelyn returned. Talisa riding Hadrian like there was no tomorrow stirred the embers and fanned the flames a little bit further. The addiction of many women pressing into her.

“You should thank him for your blessing,” Catelyn breathed.

“Oh, I shall,” Talisa purred. “Every time...lay back, please my king, and let me worship you with my body.”

Hadrian leaned back and Talisa leaned towards him. The Dragon King’s rock solid body became Talisa’s canvas to paint majestic art. Lips, hands, breasts, hair, everything brushed against Hadrian. All while she took Hadrian inside of her and squeezed down onto him, massaging his iron hard prick.

Almost there. Talisa could feel it, the desire just built Hadrian swiped his hands against her body and allowed Talisa to rise and fall down upon him. She squeezed him and released Hadrian every step of the way.

Every bit of blessing, every drop of his cum. It would soon be buried inside of her womb and fertilize her eggs. Talisa knew the Dragon would only seek out the best, giving her the strongest, most beautiful daughters in the kingdom. Those fingers swiped down against Talisa’s back and he pushed inside of her.

Almost there, and Talisa sped up her riding upon an orgasm. She clenched down tightly and milked Hadrian’s organ for everything it was worth. She bent down, moaning in pleasure and Hadrian pressed against her nipple, with a tight squeeze which got her crying out in pleasure. 

They came together hard. Hadrian’s balls emptied out into the lovely Talisa. Talisa clamped down onto him, milking and squeezing his prick as the contents of his balls entered her and sought out her eggs to saturate them with his life giving batter.

Talisa rode Hadrian until every last drop of cum flooded her insides, swelling her stomach, and ensuring she was now pregnant. 

The moment Talisa pulled away, Catelyn pulled her in for a loving and passionate kiss.

“Welcome to the family.”

Talisa tried to protest that she had already been part of the collective, but she knew what Catelyn meant upon thinking of it. The mothers of the Dragon’s spawn had been a very elite group of women and she had been privileged behind it.

Hadrian massaged the two recently impregnated women. After being injected with his gift, they were hornier than ever.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30(10/8/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Melisandre/Val and Harry/Daenerys/Missandei)

**XXX(Harry/Melisandre/Val and Harry/Daenerys/Missandei)**

* * *

  
Val laid on her back, in the perfect position. She arched back and moaned as Hadrian slammed repeatedly into her body. An endless loop of pleasure hit the Wildling Princess the deeper Hadrian plowed into her. She looked amazing and hot, blonde hair plastered down onto her face. She looked on in thinly disguised lust as Hadrian battered her pussy.

At the end of the bed, Melisandre eyed the scenario and licked her lips in the process, constantly. Another set of lips moistened as the Priestess manipulated her own folds. Her heat only blistered to the side. 

“I’ll be with you in a moment.”

“Take your turn. It’s all about building your power.”

Hadrian smiled as Val’s legs wrapped around him. She pushed him a little bit deeper inside of her body. The loud crack of his balls slapped down onto her thighs, the further Hadrian pushed down into her body. He squeezed Val’s nipples and got her excited in more ways than one. His fingers pressed down onto her nipples and made her scream out in more pleasure than one could realize. 

“It’s as simple as that,” Hadrian said. “You’re not going to hold on for much longer.”

“I’m going to hold on for long enough!” Val gasped as Hadrian filled her pussy.

Hadrian smiled and pushed in and out of her at a rapid rate. Oh, yes, every time he entered her, it felt like a warm vice just grabbed onto his cock. It began to gobble his length the faster he pushed into her. Val’s warm hot hole squeezed him as Hadrian lead her through orgasm after orgasm. Her hair hung over her face, with a very seductive allure. Hadrian planted numerous kisses down upon her face.

“One more time.”

Val would cum as many times as needed for her master. She squirted all over the place and allowed him to push his mighty prick down into the hungry depths of her pussy. Val thrust her hips up and down. She could feel her master nibble on her neck and that set her off. He was not afraid to be rough, although he could be gentle if Val required it. Although most of the time, she craved a good hard fuck.

Melisandre watched as Hadrian’s prick extracted from the sweet free folk pussy before him. The redheaded woman crawled onto the bed and put her lips on the tip of Hadrian’s organ. True to form, Hadrian grabbed her across the back of the head and with one light shove, buried his immense prick into the depths of Melisandre’s throat.

“You just can’t get enough. Can you?”

Melisandre shook her head. Hadrian pushed back and forth into her mouth. That hard cock rammed down her throat and made Melisandre gasp for hair. Hadrian knew all of the right buttons to push and more importantly all of the right things to do to drive this woman completely to the brink with pleasure.

The very second Hadrian pulled from her mouth, Melisandre ran her tongue down onto his cock.

“Tend to Val.”

Melisandre scrambled between the woman in question and spread her legs. The heat called to Melisandre. She leaned in and planted along kiss between Val’s legs. Hadrian rewarded the actions of his devoted Priestess by climbing into position. The tip of his cock nudged between her legs as he slid down into her and rocked her extremely hard.

Melisandre could find the thickness of Hadrian’s organ push down into her warm pussy. The Dragon King always knew how to hit the right spots into her. And one of those right spots allowed Hadrian’s prick to slide all the way deep into Melisandre and pound her vigorously from behind. 

“Perfect,” Hadrian groaned. “Your pussy is squeezing me just right.”

Always was. Hadrian pumped deeper and deeper into Melisandre. He guided her body on an endless tour to an orgasmic state. Hadrian’s fingers drifted down her body and squeezed Melisandre’s nipples. She gushed hard for Hadrian as he slammed himself a little bit deeper inside of her body. 

Val let out another gasp. Melisandre licked her asshole. Oh, yes, Val liked where this one was going and what the Priestess prepared her for. 

“Keep preparing her,” Hadrian told Melisandre. “Do your duty.”

Melisandre should and she did. She slid her tongue as deep into Val’s dirty hole and licked it good. She kept playing and toying with the woman in question. She got her going, squirming, and squirting all over the place. Val’s asshole was soon dripping with pleasure. 

“One more time.”

Another round of heavy poundings followed. Hadrian bottomed out down into Melisandre’s tight pussy. Her insides clung to him, but not hard enough to extract his seed. That was not her purpose on this evening. Melisandre knew and understood that. The deeper Hadrian plowed into her, the more her entire body just caved into an endless round of pleasure.

Hadrian pulled all the way out of Melisandre upon her latest orgasm. He snapped his fingers and Val crawled backwards. Her ass pressed against his hands and he grabbed it. Hadrian spread her cheeks and slid his finger into her anus to check that it was well prepared for what was going to happen next. Val succumbed to the touch of her master and quivered. 

“I need your cock in my ass, master.”

Those words brought a smile on Hadrian’s face. His prick edged against Val’s tender, taboo opening. His hands rolled down her hips and he guided his prick to the point of her anal opening. Oh, he was going to make all of her desires come true with one slight plunge.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“YES!”

Val’s sweet musical moans filled the room. Well, Hadrian knew precisely how to give a woman what she wanted. His prick guided against her hot entrance. He rubbed up and down against her hot opening and made her cry out a little bit more. It did not take too long before Hadrian picked up Val into his arms and used his cock as a battering ram on her ass.

The cries from the woman echoed as Hadrian’s swelling cock plunged her ass, so full that it almost hurt. Hadrian grasped the back of her hair and pumped down into her hole. Hadrian worked a little bit faster and drove her completely wild with pleasure. He smacked her cheeks the deeper Hadrian worked into her. 

“Fuck my ass,” Val moaned. 

Melisandre slid between Val’s thighs to do her part. Her tongue drove down into the perfect pussy of the woman and she sucked it. Val’s juices glistened as Melisandre worked her tongue over and over into Val’s horny pussy. She lapped out the arousal.

Any woman who had the One True Power’s endowment rammed into their anal passageway turned into jelly. Or to put it in simpler terms, he turned women into mush by fucking them in the ass.

Over and over again, Hadrian fed Val’s tightened asshole with his length. He drove her completely to the breaking point. Her toes curled the faster Hadrian slammed deeper into her body. His fingers danced against her nipples, and he pushed down into her body. He reached around her golden locks and tugged them while slamming his prick down into her hungry asshole. He thrust deeper and made her howl in pleasure as he filled her up.

“Do you like this? Do you like what I’m doing to you?”

Val nodded. He was so much bigger than ever when driving into her ass. It would be hard to sit down without thinking about Hadrian buried in her ass. Or wanting it again. Hadrian’s fingers danced all over her body and made her cry out in pleasure. 

“Do you like this?”

Hadrian plunged deeper and deeper into Val’s ass. He spanked her and made her gasp the deeper he plunged into her. He knew her hungry asshole craved his cum and well, Hadrian was going to deliver that promise to her. 

“Mmm, you are very lucky to receive this gift.”

Melisandre squeezed Hadrian’s balls and allowed them to swing. Val nodded in response, as if to show how she was aware she was a very lucky woman. The deeper the manhood plunged down into her bowels, the more Val just lost it completely. Her man knew all the ways to drive her to the breaking point. Hadrian thrust a little bit further into her and sent her closer and closer to the edge.

Lucky, very lucky, indeed. Hadrian manipulated her clit and sent Val on a one way pleasure trip. Hadrian slid down into her hungry ass and pushed inside. He was going to feed her his cum. Those balls looked pretty bloated and were more than ready to spill inside of Val. She leaned across the bed and took the ass fucking she desired.

Melisandre kissed Val’s lips while Hadrian slid his fingers into her pussy. He teased her and made her cum as well.

Val had been pressed between both of their bodies. Melisandre’s pussy ground up and down on hers. Hadrian’s hands on the other hand, grabbed her ass and plunged into it. A little bit further, and Val would get her reward.

Hadrian bottomed out inside of Val’s ass and with one long plunge, began to fill her ass up. The Dragon King rode the ass of the wild princess until he creamed her asshole. 

Val collapsed on the bed. Hadrian grabbed her and fucked her ass for the last few spurts, completely prone until she faded into a blissful state of post-coitus catonia. 

The moment Hadrian pulled out, Melisandre took Hadrian into her mouth and treated him to the fruits of her warm lips. Hadrian guided down into her mouth. Fervent worship followed from Melisandre’s lips, mouth, and throat.

* * *

  
A soft cry escaped the lips of the Dragon Queen. Daenerys basked in the pleasure of Missandei rubbing her fingers deep into her gushing pussy, edging her closer to the pleasure point. Those fingers coaxed a little bit inside of her and rubbed her insides while stroking her shoulders, back, and inner thighs with her left hand.

Missandei lived to swerve her Queen. Naked, and dripping with oil, she massaged the back of Queen Daenerys with her breasts. The moans of the Queen had been her reward and Missandei had been pleased to feel.

“Hello, my King.”

Almost on instinct, Missandei spread her legs. And the Dragon King edged his fingers deep inside fo her body, fingering her. She had been riled up. Hadrian planted longing, hot kisses on her shoulders, back, and down to her hips. Missandei thrust forward, edging his fingers all the way inside of her body. 

“Missandei, I hope you are well.”

Those kisses lined up and pressed down onto her neck. The Dragon’s mouth edged against her, while pulling Missandei’s fingers from the Dragon Queen’s thighs. The pussy juices coming from the Queen had been feasted on the Dragon. Missandei tingled the more Hadrian sucked her fingers and squeezed her breast. 

“Very well, now my King.”

Daenerys sat up on the bed, a big smile on her face. She took Hadrian’s cock in her hand, dripping with the same oil Missandei used to massage her body. She tugged on the organ and greeted it with a kiss.

“Take her,” Danerys said. 

One last squeeze of Hadrian’s cock and balls parted ways from Dany’s warm hand. The Dragon King grabbed the dark skinned servant and pulled her into the perfect position. His prick, grinding up against her entrance, sought out the heat of her opening. Missandei’s head whipped back and she looked Hadrian straight in the eye, almost beckoning him forward. Hadrian leaned in and slid his manhood into her body, folding her wet lips around him. 

Perfect, the perfect fit. Missandei felt complete once more with Hadrian driving all the way into her. He sunk into her body and rode her. All while Hadrian lead Missandei around by the hair, sliding her up the bed and positioning her right in front of the wet and savory womanhood of her queen.

Missandei squeezed her king’s organ with her pussy, milking it with a few flexes. Hadrian pulled back and slid as deep into her as well. Daenerys and her pussy beckoned. The sweet savory juices of her queen made Missandei’s mouth water.

Once again, Dany allowed herself to go in for the ride. Her devoted servant went down on her pussy, licking and sucking the juices in every way possible. Hadrian edged his hands down across her back and pumped in a little bit deeper inside of her. 

“Get in,” Dany breathed in his ear. “All the way. Please.”

Hadrian assisted Missandei in pleasuring Dany’s loins. The fire in the eyes of the Dragon Queen increased when her loins boiled. Missandei’s hungry slurping only increased, her tongue swaying and wiggling around until she got a savory taste of all of the juices coming from her lover’s loins. 

All the way and beyond. Hadrian slammed into her body, riding her tight pussy out. Missandei hugged his walls and released him, letting the juices flowing and saturating his manhood.

Dany’s eyes fluttered with lust, and there was no mistake what she wanted. And Hadrian would be more than willing to give it to her. He flashed in a blink of an eye, stood in front of Dany’s mouth, and fed her warm, wet mouth with his throbbing cock.

Threading his hands through Dany’s hair, the Dragon King allowed his Queen to taste the savory amount of juices dripping down from him. He leaned in all of the way and pressed forward, stuffing Dany’s throat with as much of his savory cock as possible and making her cry out in pleasure. 

All the way, Dany practically could drool at the thought. Missandei only doubled the pleasure by lapping up the juices from her pussy until Dany came.

“Come here.”

The devoted Missandei crawled on the bed towards Dany. Dany grabbed her hair and pulled Missandei into a kiss. The two savored the moment and enjoyed each other along with Hadrian’s strong hands. He positioned them perfectly to drive his thick prick inside of their bodies, almost at the same time.

As much as Hadrian wanted to fill Daenerys to the brim, some unfinished business with Missandei was at hand. Hadrian leaned in and ran his fingers over her body. Still lovely, still primed, and still wet. Missandei’s silken walls rubbed against him as Hadrian pushed into the beautiful dark skinned servant. 

Hadrian pressed all the way inside of Dany and her pussy enveloped Hadrian. Hadrian pumped her pussy with his thick organ the faster he worked inside of her. Hadrian could touch both of their bodies from this position and did it to great effect, getting them closer and closer to the breaking point. They would cum and would do so quite amazingly by the time Hadrian had been finished with them.

So close, so very close to the edge. All the way to the breaking point. Missandei closed her walls down onto Hadrian and milked his organ to try and get some of his batter inside of her. Hadrian sensed how much she wanted him to finish and made he made sure she earned it.

Missandei closed her eyes. The feeling of his near release came true. Daenyrs made Missandei suck on her toes while Hadrian fuck her and the pleasure of worshipping The Dragon Queen’s soft, pale, elegant feet only increased her pussy lust. 

“She’s earned everything you have and then some my king,” Dany said. “I know you would agree.”

“Quite.”

Missandei cried out from the endless pleasure just visiting her body. Hadrian knew all of the right places to touch her and most importantly, to set her off and drive her completely mad with pleasure. The endless lust erupting through her body increased through each pressing moment.Hadrian slid his fingers underneath her nipple and tightened around them, squeezing her quite vigorously. 

“And she agrees as well.”

One last thrust signified the eruption. Hadrian filled Missandei’s body with his cum. His erupting manhood saturated her core with every single last drop of seed. He pulled her in close and rammed inside of her, riding her faster and fast until she collapsed underneath him.

Once again, Dany hungered for her king’s cock, especially after that shared orgasm. Hadrian cupped Dany’s beautiful face and swooped down with a kiss. Nearly content with that, Dany relaxed. Only to get the object of desire pushing into her lips and into her mouth.

Without any thought, and almost like she had been bound to her king’s desires, Missandei began to prepare her Queen’s rectum for the main course. Missandei licked deep into her, pleasuring Daenerys and preparing her for the end game, the cock inside of her ass.

One thing could be certain. Hadrian believed Dany had an ass made to serve cock. He pressed his fingers against them and lined up his iron pole.

Dany’s insides liquified the very second Hadrian eased his pole up against her back entrance. He edged a little closer, working her asshole with feverish movements. Dany looked him dead on in the eye and Hadrian leaned in to push into her ass.

The feeling of the pleasure of his cock meeting with her back pleasure sent Dany aflame with pleasure. Hadrian grabbed Dany and pushed all the way inside of her.

Missandei leaned back and teased herself. Viewing the Dragon Queen take every savory inch of her king’s never ending cock had been a source of entertainment for Missandei. She closed her eyes and could feel the sheer power radiating off of the Dragon washing over her body and sending her to the edge.

In the meantime, Dany rocked her hips back and forth. She received the full brunt of Hadrian’s length inside of her. The emerald eyed enchanter worked her ass. And he also added the flavor of his fingers in her pussy, massaging her breasts, and pinching her clit to cause her to cry out in pleasure.

The faster Hadrian pushed into her, the more her body succumbed to his desires. And the closer he raced to the finish line to fill her ass with his batter. Which a very eager Missandei would clean out of her asshole. Hadrian pressed all the way into her, and drove all the way inside of her, rocking her body. 

“Closer,” Hadrian said. “Let your body succumb. Feel every inch of pleasure building up.”

Dany sunk her nails into the bed and tore up the sheets from her king’s vigorous pounding. Her anus just reacted and molded to his prick every time it pressed inside of her body. Oh yes, so perfect, so wonderful. Dany squeezed his prick tightly and released it.

“Closer,” Hadrian breathed on her neck.

She collapsed. Hadrian, holding onto her cheeks, firmly pressed down onto her and his balls, tightening with pleasure, released a heavy amount of fluids in her asshole.

Dany collapsed forward on the bed. Hadrian rode her ass, sending a flood of cum all the way inside of it. He clenched and released Dany’s ass while giving her a very vigorous and tight pounding, slapping his balls down upon her ass on the very lovely release. The tension of his balls releasing and spilling every last drop liberated the One True King. 

Oh, Dany thought she would black out. She collapsed down onto the bed, breathing heavily from the impact of the cum.

“Missandei.”

After a brief lick to Hadrian, Missandei dove down and licked Dany’s ass clean. With her own being prepared for some more fun with Hadrian.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(31 and 32) on October 15th, 2020.**


	31. Chapter 31(10/15/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**XXXI(Harry/Ellaria Sand and Harry/Sansa Stark)**

* * *

  
Dawn broke and Ellaria Sand stood at one of the temples of the Dragon. She broke out a gold coin and threw it into the fountain for tribute. She stood in wait and prepared to sink to a knee in a silent prayer until a hand pushed on her shoulder a second later. 

“It was not needed. But the sentiment is appreciated.”

Green eyes met Ellaria’s and then she raked the handsome face. The one and only Dragon turned up, looking extremely delicious and Ellaria’s heart beat a little faster as she looked upon her body.

“You wish for safe passage, for yourself and to return to your daughters.”

“Of course you would know,” Ellaria said. “And I would do anything to grant that safe passage. Anything. And if my daughters would be blessed by your greatness as well, so much the better.”

“In time.”

Hadrian leaned in and kissed Ellaria’s soft moist lips. He ran a finger down the back of her neck and she shivered from his touch. Hadrian reached to the back of her traveling cloak and unclasped it, pulling it completely off. Ellaria’s hands traced patterns down Hadrian’s biceps, neck, and back and went in deeper from the kiss.

She pulled away and gazed at him quite hungrily. Hadrian removed his armor, only mere a tool to show an imagine. Invulnerable to most attacks and poisons, Hadrian only wore the armor for show and for further intimidation. He exposed his rippling rock-hard body for Ellaria and Ellaria, catching interest in one particular part, clasped his organ in her hand.

Ellaria stroked the mighty one’s organ very slowly and very succulently. She licked her lips and sank down to one knee, to prepare to wrap her lips around the thick prick.

Her moist lips edged around Hadrian and then slid back to lick him. Ellaria repeated this process a couple more times and continuously tasted the Dragon’s throbbing organ. She enjoyed every inch and inhaled the musk from this process repeatedly moving in.

Hadrian lazily ran his fingers through the back of her head as she accomplished the oral stimulation.

“And this is the part of the payment which I enjoy. And no doubt, you will give me much more.”

Ellaria popped her lips around him to suck eagarily. The weight of his balls eagerly and greedily slipped in, with Ellaria leaning all the way and squeezing him, with soft pushes and releasing him. Oh, this would do nicely.

She became more vigorous in her sucks. The hotness of her lips caressed him. Her warm, skilled mouth leaned all the way into his thick prick and engulfed Hadrian all the way down her throat, slurping him very hard in the process. 

The sounds she made were quite obscene and the sensation of her warm mouth felt quite lovely. Hadrian edged a little bit more, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Prepare to receive my gift.”

Ellaria did just that and she would not squander a single drop. The weight of Hadrian’s balls, pushing all the way against her chin got even more intense. She squeezed Hadrian’s testicles and they bloated with cum. Cum meant completely for her and Ellaria intended to receive them.

The life bringing seed flooded Ellaria’s mouth and Hadrian grabbed onto her, slamming repeatedly into her mouth. She looked up at him with watery eyes and swallowed every last drop of cum from Hadrian’s balls.

“Delicious.”

Hadrian pulled away and Ellaria looked over her shoulder. The stone shrine had been replaced with a lavish bed. And unless she missed her guess, only she and Hadrian could see it. Any travelers which happened by would not be able to notice this bed.

“Unless they truly have a need for it, and believe, it will not appear.”

Ellaria took Hadrian’s hand and the two of them retired to bed. The clothes of the lovely woman dropped down to the ground and she shuddered the second Hadrian started kissing down her shoulder, and then her neck, and ran a finger down the small of her back.

Sensitive spots, almost as if he knew. His muscular body, just perfect in every way, pressed against Ellaria’s as he bent her down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Light rubbing from behind enhanced Ellaria’s pleasure experience. He leaned closer to her.

The slight toying of her nipples and the rubbing of her pussy made Ellaria breath. She felt very tight now, of course, it could be just because of Hadrian’s impressive organ dancing outside of her gates.

“I’m going to take you. You brought me the tribute I’ve truly wanted.”

Hadrian leaned in and drove himself deep into Ellaria’s gushing pussy. She clamped down onto him, the blessing of this divine figure just working her over. Hadrian leaned in, stroking and pulling at her nipples and making her just flood his thick prick with the evidence of her pleasure.

“Yes,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “Get ready.”

“I’m all for you, master,” Ellaria said.

The Dragon smiled, always knowing and always there and always pushing all the way into Ellaria. He leaned in deep, slapping the weight of his balls against her thighs while pushing into her. He pulled nearly out and ground his thick cock head against her wet pussy, stimulating her body in numerous ways.

“Release yourself.”

Ellaria came extremely hard. The warm pumping of his thick organ inside of her body just rocked her. This was more of a blessing than she prepared for. And at the same time, one she appreciated.

Marveling at the surprising tightness of this mother, many times over, Hadrian pressed all the way down into her body. The Dragon’s fingers tugged on Ellaria’s nipples and made her cry out even louder, the faster he pushed all the way into her needy, needy cunt. 

She released herself and squeezed the man right before her. The Dragon’s mighty rod shoved all the way into her and filled her up completely. With each push, Ellaria felt on fire.

He stopped fucking her from behind. Only to make Ellaria rise on the bed and put her on his prick. She slid all the way down and looked Hadrian straight in the eyes as she started to bounce on him and fuck herself on his engorged prick. Her entire body beginning to flood his cock. 

Ellaria looked like quite the sight, bouncing on his body. Every twist and every turn of her delightful body painted a hell of a picture. Hadrian squeezed her nipples and then kissed her neck to suck on her throat.

“Give me your mark.”

“In time you will wear it proudly.”

She scratched his neck and sighed deeply. Oh, she never exploded this well. Such a mighty warrior would be a perfect match for her daughters, as he had been with so many others. Hadrian and Ellaria matched each other, their hips moving in perfect harmony with each other. Ellaria squeezing and releasing Hadrian’s organ with each fluid motion, edging him closer and closer to the breaking point of some kind.

“Yes,” Ellaria moaned hungrily in his ear. “YES!”

She slapped down onto him very hard, and Hadrian knew he had her. They were about ready to both join each other in a blissful orgasm.

Ellaria’s entire body shifted into one endless outlet of pleasure. Always belonging to the Dragon. Always belonging to his hands. They moved across her body like a constant blur and made her enjoy it. She squeezed down and craved one thing above all else. 

The seed stored in his balls threatened to fill her insides. Would it give her yet another bastard daughter? Only time would tell if the Dragon blessed her with it. Ellaria wanted to be worthy and used every fiber in her being to pleasure him.

“Mark my body with your tribute,” Ellaria breathed in his ear. “Please, great one! Please flood my womb with your holy gift and splatter every last drop inside of me. I want it! I need it! Please, give it to me now!”

Hadrian saw the devotion in the eyes of this woman and entertained the possibility. The Dragon pressed against her body and opened her pussy for a pounding. Ellaria milked his prick until finally Hadrian decided to stop holding back and give her the gift.

The two joined each other in their blissful climax. The full bounty flooded Ellaria’s body as she sank all the way around him and clutched her. Hadrian pressed against her body as the two shared juices from the aftermath. He could tell she would stop at nothing to claim his seed.

And Hadrian took her off on the offering, flooding her insides with as much thick and savory cum as she would take.

“Perfect, you’ve served well.”

Ellaria dropped onto the bed, breathing heavily. Hadrian had his arms wrapped around her in the aftermath, kissing her lightly on the shoulder. She kept her body prepared to be used for more pleasure, as it was needed.

“Keep the change.”

Hadrian pressed the gold coin she gave him for tribute back in his hand. In his other hand, Ellaria understood he held the true payment she gave him. 

* * *

  
Today was the day Sansa Stark had been dreaming about for some time. Her mother told Sansa that she would be taking a journey upon this day and here she was, waiting for him. She dressed in a very nice green dress which hugged every inch of her body and showed off a tasteful, but still obvious amount of cleavage, not to mention her legs. It drew attention to her legs. 

“The Dragon King will see you now.”

Sansa sat giddly on the bed. The door opened up and the most gorgeous man Sansa ever noticed walked into the room. Tall, green eyes, black hair, a handsome face, and a muscular body which showed off and made Sansa want to run her hands over. He was simply a dream, the man of Sansa’s dreams.

“Hello Sansa. Was your journey well?”

“Yes, very well,” Sansa said.

“My name is Hadrian Peverell. But, they call me other things….”

“You are the Dragon,” Sansa said. “And you are my true father. And Arya’s as well. I always, felt deep down, but I never could say for sure.”

Sansa rose up to feet, drawn to the man in front of her. No force in this world or beyond would stop Sansa from achieving her goal of laying with the Dragon, and having her father claim her. She threw her arms around Hadrian and aggressively kissed him, showing no hesitation whatsoever in the matter.

Hadrian just smiled, through the kiss of Sansa. The fiery redhead knew what she wanted and would do nothing to stop it. Hadrian leaned down and cupped Sansa’s ass through her dress, squeezing it hard. He could feel his daughter’s bountiful ass and now, felt her chest which blossomed practically overnight.”

“I want to see what you have under those clothes,” Sansa purred.

She jumped into Hadrian’s arms and peeled his top off of him. His strong, muscular chest made Sansa just smile and she took off his pants to reveal a silken pair of undershorts. She rubbed Hadrian’s bulge through them, smile getting wider the more Sansa played with his package.

“Is that for me, Daddy?”

She spoke in a breathy voice and leaned in. This had been long overdue and Sansa felt deep down that she waited for a very long time to get a taste of the one true power, her father. Sansa did not wait for an answer, dropping down her knees and pulling off Hadrian’s boxer shorts to reveal his prick.

“So, marvelous,” Sansa said. “But, it would have to be to have mother break her vows twice and who knows how many more times? She had to go away...you did it again to her, didn’t you?”

Sansa jumped head first into womanhood by stroking Hadrian’s large cock into her hand. Her father had such a beautiful penis. Sansa wanted to stroke, breath, and kiss it. Oh, she wanted to kiss it hard.

The soft, pillowy lips of Sansa Stark brushed over Hadrian’s tip. Those gorgeous eyes flashed onto Hadrian and Sansa leaned in, licking him.

“I want to put it in my mouth,” Sansa said. “May I? I want to suck you.”

“Of course, Princess.”

“If I’m a Princess, you are my knight,” Sansa said. 

Sansa pushed her lips around Hadrian and started to engulf his mighty prick. Being the Dragon’s daughter, she had a few gifts which could easily prepare her to take the full girth and size into her holes. She pressed face first down onto Hadrian’s pelvic bone and sucked him increasingly loudly. Hadrian tugged on her hair and she just grinned through the blowjob.

“Amazing,” Hadrian said. 

The hot worshipping from the fiery redhead continued. Sansa lavished him with her lips and the desire burning through her eyes intensified. Hadrian leaned in and rocked his daughter’s beautiful face about ready to cum inside of her mouth. Sansa looked into him and cupped his balls. She massaged them quite well.

Her thoughts had been broadcasted hard.

‘Cum in my mouth, Daddy.’

Hadrian speared into her mouth and unleashed a flood of seed down Sansa’s throat. His devoted baby girl sucked all of the cum out.

“Yummy,” Sansa said.

Sansa slid the straps of her dress down to reveal her green undergarments, which matched the color of Hadrian’s eyes. They were made of the finest silk and the panties had a large wet spot on the crotch. Sansa pulled them off and revealed her cunt, covered with a small amount of red hair and also unclipped her bra to reveal her squeezable, milky breasts. Sansa climbed onto Hadrian’s lap and rubbed her pussy and breasts up against him.

“Hard again,” Sansa said. “Is that why mother kept coming back for more? Because, you kept going long after other men would have started snoring?”

Hadrian cupped Sansa’s beautiful face and planted kisses down onto it.

“Why don’t I show you?”

The warm hot slit just hungered for his prick. Hadrian lined up Sansa and prepared to make her a woman. Sansa locked her eyes down onto him, breathing heavily in his ear.

“Show me. Show me hard.”

Her pussy received a thrill of the lifetime and all of Sansa’s body just exploded in pleasure. Sansa clamped down onto him, pushing all the way down onto him. His length entered her body and despite the initial discomfort, Sansa could take it. She had been born to take it, built to take it. She was going to take it.

“Yes, more, Daddy, more.”

Hadrian pushed into his daughter’s warm pussy, as it stretched and adapted. Only his cock would feel right inside of her, but damn, Hadrian felt so good pushing into his daughter’s pussy. Sansa’s pussy was as hot as the rest of her, driivng all the way down onto him.

Sansa closed her eyes and let out all of her emotions run free. Not to metion her loins, oh they were so hot and so nice. Hadrian pushed all the way into her, making Sansa ride him very hard.

He laid back onto the bed, and Sansa pressed her hands on Hadrian’s strong torso. She rose up and rubbed her swollen lips against the Dragon’s mighty rod. With a sexy little bite on her lip, Sansa drove down all the way and pressed Hadrian all the way inside of her.

The inside of Sansa’s body turned into a wave of pleasure. She had been rocking back and forth onto Hadrian, shoving her tight pussy all the way down onto his prick and engulfing him inside of her. Hadrian knew all the right spots to touch and really get her going. Sansa whipped her head back and moaned a little bit more. 

A very powerful orgasm rocked Sansa as she continued to ride. 

Hadrian flipped Sansa onto her back and laid top of Sansa, lightly thrusting into her and kissing her body quite lovingly. Sansa cooed at the attention Hadrian gave her and he tasted the sweetness coming from Sansa’s body with every motion.

Closer, closer, Sansa let out a breath. With a surprisinging burst of strength, Sansa gripped Hadrian’s hips with her legs and his back with her fingers, digging into him. She drew blood from him just as hard. Hadrian healed up in a flash, but Sansa having a similar level to him added a flare.

“Daddy won’t hold back if you’re not careful.”

“Mmm, don’t hold back, please, fuck my pussy relentlessly. It’s yours. Always, yours.”

Hadrian grabbed Sansa’s legs and stopped the show love making her to ram her into the bed. The little Dragonette cried underneath him from Hadrian plowing her tight pussy. Sansa’s eyes, blazing with fire, and her breasts aching with need, had been the first two things Hadrian noticed. Hadrian cupped Sansa’s tits and squeezed them.

Sansa’s insatiable desire just enhanced and could only be fed by Hadrian. The Dragon pushed all the way into her body and rode her aggressively into the bed. Sansa looked at him, with fire in her eyes and demanded to be fucked. Those big balls slapped up against her body.

“Always yours,” Sansa moaned out hungrily. “Nothing else. Always yours! Please fuck me hard!”

“Yes,” Hadrian said. “You got it, baby girl.”

Hadrian kissed her jawline and sucked on her neck while squeezing Sansa’s breasts. Her chest molded well underneath his fingers and Hadrian licked her neck before moving down to suck her breasts. Sansa screamed out in his ear and tightened her walls around him.

The carnal need to be filled with her father’s batter increased. Sansa would not stop until she had been fucked into a state of blissful ignorance and filled repeatedly. She tightened around him as Hadrian sped up and worked his hips against her own. He grabbed her hair and fucked Sansa good and tight and made her scream out even more.

“Oooh, yes, Daddy! Cum inside me!”

Sansa’s hot body melted underneath Hadrian’s touch. Her pussy squeezed him with the force that very few women could naturally achieve. With vigor, Hadrian rode her until their mutual orgasms happened.

Something shot through Sansa, pleasure beyond anything she ever realized. Hadrian leaned in and flooded Sansa’s body, spurting ropes into her body and making her swim with pleasure.

Today, Sansa would not have survived it if it was not for Hadrian’s attention. Sansa collapsed onto the bed, with a heavy breath escaping her. 

“So, how are you feeling, baby?”

“Like I need your cock all over again,” Sansa said.

She took Hadrian into her mouth and sucked him hard. The moment Hadrian grew in Sansa’s mouth, she pulled away and turned around, getting on all fours. Sansa looked at him, and bit her lip.

“You aren’t going to deny me, are you?”

Hadrian would not. His organ, throbbing hard and ready to give, lined up with Sansa’s body and buried into her to ride her again one more time throughout the night. 

And the fun would continue until Sansa continued through the cycle, and her desires tapered back down to somewhat normal. Although she would have a hungry appetite which would only be served by her father.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32(10/15/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Sansa/Margaery and Harry/Ashara Dayne)

**XXXII(Harry/Sansa/Margaery and Harry/Ashara Dayne)**

* * *

  
Oh, Margaery Tyrell, could not deduce whether or not she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time or the right place at the right time. Being tied down and sexually tortured by a barely of age redhead could be considered either. Sansa’s hands unleashed Margaeary’s breasts and cupped them.

“These belong to the Dragon,” Sansa said. “But, I’m sure he won’t mind his dear daughter playing with them a little bit.”

Sansa squeezed Margaery’s breasts and got her really moaning in pleasure. She could tell the gorgeous women liked having her chest played with and Sansa would not be one to deny a woman the things she liked. She cupped and squeezed the chest a couple more times. 

No, Margaery knew she liked this, and liked every little movement Sansa made on her. Sansa leaned down and sucked on her nipple with such a savage fury, Margaery almost saw stars. Sansa knew precisely all of the right points to hit and to sexually torture Margaery in all of the best ways possible. 

Her sweet fingers dipped down and rubbed Margaery’s pussy and made her cry out in pleasure. Sansa teased Margaery with a few flashes of her flesh.

“I….”

Sansa climbed onto Margaery’s face to prevent her from saying anything. Oh, the enchanting taste coming from her pus sy, Margaery could not help herself. And Sansa could not either, if one could judge her on how aggressively the Daughter of the Dragon rubbed her pussy onto Margaery’s face. Margaery could barely breathe and could do nothing more than aggressive eat out the spitfire in hopes of getting some precious room to breath soon. 

“Yes, eat me out!”

Sansa’s cries echoed quite primarily and to be honest, they turned Margaery on. About as much as eating this sweet pussy did. And Sansa pleasured her as well, which added.

The feeling of power Sansa achieved over this woman only increased. She leaned in and rode Margaery’s face, allowing her tongue to bury all the way inside of Sansa’s hungry pussy. Sansa unloaded her juices all over Margaery’s face.

“I see you met Sansa.”

Hadrian’s presence had been revealed to both Margaery and Sansa. Sansa let Margaery up and she took in a deep breath. Sansa moved across the room and threw herself into Hadrian’s arms. She yanked him into a very passionate kiss which latest so long Margaery let out a sigh. 

“I hope you enjoy your present, Daddy,” Sansa breathed.

She casually stroked Hadrian’s cock as the two moved over to the bed. Margaery laid up, tied on the bed. Nowhere to go and face dripping with Sansa’s cum. Hadrian leaned down and kissed her on the lips and down the jawline and neck, the pumping of Sansa’s soft hand over his cock becoming likely. 

Hadrian released the ropes ever so slightly, and pulled Margaery onto his lap. She had been worked up and the moment she escaped the ropes, she clung onto Hadrian.

“She would have to be your daughter,” Margaery said.

“Indeed,” Hadrian said. “Did the vicarious sexual appetite clue you in?”

A small smile flashed over Margaery’s face. She peppered her lover’s face and chest with multiple kisses. And then lined up her pussy for Hadrian to take and pleasure.

Sansa leaned back on the bed, rubbing her pussy. Watching her father take another woman before her, well this would be a treat for her. Sansa cupped her breast and pushed it up to her mouth to suck on it, while locking eye contact with her father in a very naughty way. 

Hadrian speared himself inside of Margaery and filled her body. The lovely woman kissed him, softly, and warmly, rocking up and down onto Hadrian. All while Sansa made any number of lewd and sexually enhanced sounds. From the sounds being made behind him, Hadrian could hear things escalate just a little bit.

“Oooh, she’s gorgeous,” Sansa breathed. “The perfect little toy for you to make yours and breed, over and over again.”

And speaking of over and over again, Sansa pumped her tight little cunt over and over again. She turned into a free flowing stream of lust when riding her pussy. 

“She’s quite the little minx, is she?” Margaery panted. “Not that I’m one who should cast judgment on another’s sexual appetite.”

And to demonstrate, Margaery greedily took Hadrian all the way inside of her. Her uncannily hungry pussy milked Hadrian’s pole the faster she rode. She knew that she would fly high and crash hard long before the Dragon had ever been, but she would make the most of it. 

And she did, closing ranks onto Hadrian and squeezing the life out of his prick. Margaery lost it completely, exploding all over Hadrian’s prick with her juices just emptying out all over him. She clung onto Hadrian for the ride until she slid completely off. 

Sansa crawled over. Every inch of Hadrian’s mighty rod, extracting from Margaery sent Sansa into a fit of desire. She leaned in and wanted to taste her father’s cock with another woman’s cum. Sansa parted her lips and without another moment’s pause, drove down into her mouth. 

Margaery recovered and just enjoyed the bonding between father and daughter. Perhaps not the most traditional relationship, but there was a new world order coming and those who did not see it coming would be crushed. Every gesture of Sansa worshipping her father made Margaery bite down on her lip in delight. Oh, this would be very wonderful, what was about ready to happen. 

“Good girl, but I think Margaery is ready for more. Why don’t you lie on top of her?”

Sansa pulled away and gave Hadrian one more parting kiss. Sansa crawled over and parted Margaery’s thighs, teasing her with several strokes. The two kissed each other with Margaery losing herself in Sansa’s skilled actions. She was a quick and sharp learner, knowing all of the spots to hit.

She leaned all the way in and kissed Margaery. The Dragon’s mighty organ pressed up against Sansa’s lips and inflamed her desires. Hadrian knew all of the ways to drive her completely to the brink of madness and he pressed down onto her back. 

“You want to be fucked, don’t you, baby girl?”

Hadrian pressed his organ against her. Yes, Sansa longed for her father’s touch one more time and would not stop at anything to get it. She wanted to be fucked, hard and badly. So badly, she almost exploded at the thought of not having him inside of her.

The thickness of Hadrian’s organ pushed inside of Sansa’s hungry pussy and closed down onto him. Inch by inch, Hadrian pushed into her, until he was all the way inside of her.

The feeling of Hadrian’s balls pressed against Margaery as well. Margaery experienced a hunger spike and a great desire to have Hadrian all the way inside of her. Every touch just sent her over the top with intense pleasure and Hadrian knew what he was doing, while tormenting her.

“I bet you want some of what I’m getting.”

And Sansa knew as well. And teased Margaery by grinding up against her in the rare moments where Hadrian left the warm embrace of Sansa’s pussy and then shoved all the way back into her.

Hadrian sensed Margaery’s lust and Sansa’s only increased as well. Hadrian rode his devoted daughter to an orgasm and pulled all the way out of her. He lined up and buried himself into Margaery next and the surprised moan she gave was very nice.

Pinned between both of their bodies, Sansa felt the pleasure built up. So empty and at the same time, so fulfilling. Hadrian kept her on edge. Finger banging sent Sansa over the edge. While she had not been as sexually hungry as upon the day of her maturing, Sansa still craved her father’s attention and the attention of the Dragon’s companions as well. Hadrian pressed down into Sansa.

The moment Margaery came hard underneath Sansa, Hadrian pulled out and spread Sansa’s cheeks. 

“I’m not sure if it will fit,” Sansa said. “But, we can try, because I’m a good girl.”

Not only did Hadrian’s cock fit into Sansa’s ass, but it fit very well inside of her. He grabbed Sansa’s cheeks and pressed all the way into her body, riding her vigorously into the bed. Hadrian groaned at the tightness of her ass milking him with each push.

Margaery could feel Sansa’s hot breath against her body as she slid into position. Positioned so Sansa could sit on her father’s lap and take his cock as he rose and fell. The fiery redhead looked very natural rocking herself up and down and taking the full brunt of her father’s amazing breeding rod in her ass.

“Brace yourself, Margaery.”

Hadrian’s stroking fingers sent a pulse across the room and made Margaery leak over the bed. She breathed heavily and longed to be in the position Sansa did. The gorgeous lady leaned down and looked more akin to a ravenous whore the more Hadrian pushed into her ass from underneath.

“So good,” Sansa said. “You like fucking your little Dragonette’s ass, don’t you, Daddy?”

“Yes,” Hadrian said. “It’s very nice. Every inch of you is perfect.”

“Of course, the perfect man created me. And our daughters will be just as perfect when the time is right.”

Hadrian cupped Sansa’s chest and ass and rode her to a finishing point. The weight of his balls finally came to a breaking point and he bottomed out inside of Sansa. She came all over Hadrian’s hand and Hadrian made her lick it. Which Sansa did quite willingly. 

Blast after blast of white hot seed poured into Sansa’s ass. It dripped down her delicious pale skin, and made it shine even brighter in the moonlight.

The moment Hadrian finished, Margaery dove in. Her drooling mouth lavished his cock with spit and Margaery cleaned Hadrian. Once done, Margaery did not hide her intentions. She sucked Hadrian off, long and loud. 

In the meantime, Sansa climbed between Margaery’s beautiful thighs and pressed her face between them. She wanted a sense of how aroused Margaery had gotten throughout tonight’s and very aroused, if the drippings coming from her pussy was any indication.

* * *

  
“Ashara Dayne. You will rise once more.”

A dark haired fair-skinned woman flickered open her green eyes and slowly awoken underneath the gaze of the Dragon King himself. Ashara Dayne sat up, naked, and wrapped within bedsheets. She had been dead seconds ago and now she had been brought back to life. 

“I made a terrible mistake, my lord. I hope all can be forgiven.”

Hadrian stepped into the light and Ashara laid eyes on his amazing body. He looked like a god and had the power of one, if he could bring her back to life. 

“Present yourself to me and give your body. And you can work on paying your debt.”

“Of course, my lord.”

Ashara’s eyes locked onto his stiff organ. Oh, she hoped to have it in her mouth. For now, Hadrian laid on top of her. Ashara realized something happened when she had been brought back. Her breasts, for instance, were ten times more sensitive to his touch. And likely, as Ashara figured, only his touch. The Dragon King’s skilled fingers manipulated her very casually. 

“It may take you some time to get back to life. To bring your mind back to normal. But I can assure you there that all of the feelings are normal. You must relearn how to take pleasure.”

Hadrian kissed Ashara on the lips and she struggled to breath underneath the talented mouth and the hands of the King. It had been like getting a breath of air after being submerged in water for so long. It was foreign and Ashara had no idea how to react. Hadrian offered her his own perspective and kissed Ashara’s neck and brought his lips all the way down onto the side of it. Ashara just let out another gasp as Hadrian nibbled down her ear and then licked the back of it. 

He hit all of the points of pleasure. Ashara succumbed to his touch, as so many other women had before him. He kissed down her body and made Ashara shake.

The reanimation ritual had so many interesting side effects. One of them made the women in question far more susceptible to his touch. Hadrian buried his tongue as deep into Ashara’s wet pussy as he could go and he could sense her succumbing to him, very slowly, and very surely. Hadrian’s tongue danced down into her pussy and made her cry out the second he entered her from above.

“There….ooooh please!”

Hadrian showed no mercy and worked her pussy. Her hot core bubbled over to the surface. Ashara Dayne realized that she would be his forever and there would be nothing taking that way. Oh, what a delightful development this turned out to be. Hadrian knew all of the points which to drive her completely mad with pleasure. Hadrian dove down into her and licked her, hitting her hard with his tongue driving down into her body. 

“Further!” she begged of him. “Further.”

Hadrian did not want to overstimulate this woman’s mind with too much pleasure right now. Still, should she insist, then Hadrian would bring his tongue down into her moist core. He licked her and sent Ashara over the edge with pleasure. Her nails gingerly brushed against the top of Hadrian’s head. Hadrian pushed down into her and proceeded to overstimulate Ashara’s body. She squirted deep into Hadrian’s mouth and Hadrian lapped up the juices which fired down into his throat. He kissed, licked, and sucked her juices completely down to drive her to a feverish finish. 

The moment Hadrian pulled out, Ashara looked at him. She sat up and pressed her body against his. Every inch of her delightful frame clung onto Hadrian. Fearful of what might happened if she slipped from his grip. Hadrian kissed her on the lips.

“Never waver again. And you will be rewarded. Fail to be loyal to your king and you will be punished. And not the fun kind of punishment either.”

A cold wave washed over Ashara. Deep in her mind, she submerged further and further into a pit of despair. The thought of never feeling the pleasure of her King’s touch hit Ashara with coldness. The fact she would never be able to finish again made her shiver. Oh, this was so cold, so very cold in fact. Hadrian ran his hands all over her pussy and edged Ashara closer to him. His fingers stroked her body. 

“Never waver in your devotion for me.”

“Of course not. I will not show weakness again. But, I need you now.”

Hadrian pushed Ashara on the bed. He showed the woman her body belonged to him. Hadrian kissed and sucked her nipples which made her shake hard. Hadrian knew precisely all of the right beats to hit and most importantly all of the right ways to drive his woman completely insane. 

“Spread your legs for me.”

Ashara obeyed her master. The tip of his manhood slid against her walls. Oh, he was so close, so very close to entering her. Ashara thought she would die, before he pushed down into her body. The Dragon King’s prominent organ pushed down against her and made Ashara’s hips jump up to meet him.

Hadrian had her. Had her right where he needed Ashara to be. Just a little bit more and Hadrian would have her wrapped around his finger. Actually, she already was. Her hungry eyes fell onto Hadrian. He lowered himself all the way down into Ashara and filled her body.

“Thank you, my king!”

Hadrian Peverell’s generosity knew no bounds. The skilled sorcerer performed great magic on Ashara. He pumped deeper and deeper into her wet pussy. Hadrian rocked back and forth to drive himself inside of her pussy. Hadrian’s fingers ran down onto her nipples and began to play with them.

Ashara succumbed to Hadrian. A little bit more and she would be squirting all over the place. 

Hadrian worked down into her body. He pressed down onto the body of his newest pet. Ashara clung down onto him the faster Hadrian worked into her. Her tightness grabbed onto Hadrian the faster he pumped into her body. His fingers slid down onto her and made her cry out in pleasure as he rode her pussy.

The fingers slid down onto Ashara and worked his magic onto her. The Dragon King knew all of the right buttons to push and Ashara was completely enamored with him. Hadrian spread her legs and he rocked down into her body. His fingers pressed down onto her body. He danced over all over her.

“Remember. There’s not a single inch of you that won’t react to my touch now. You are completely mine.”

“Y-yes my King!”

Hadrian kissed her ear. A small spot, but a big one in driving Ashara completely to the edge. Her hips drove up and allowed Hadrian to sink faster into her body. He leaned in deep and fucked her until Ashara’s hips were moving in turn with his. Hadrian had been very precise with his movements. He knew how to touch Ashara and how to drive her completely wild with pleasure.

“Fuck me! Please!”

Those dirty words sounded like a beautiful symphony coming from her. Hadrian drove down into her, a little bit further. He allowed her tightening pussy to milk him a couple more times. He leaned down into Ashara and pushed down to stuff her hot box with as many thrusts as he could manage. Ashara clung down onto his body and moaned, vigorously into his ear as he rammed down into her tight pussy. 

“I’m going to finish you. And you’re going to like it. Every last second of it. Your body is mine, Ashara? How do you like that?”

A whole lot as it turned out. Ashara met her King’s thrusts. He buried further and faster into her. Her body quivered and shook the deeper Hadrian rammed down into her. She looked up at him with one thought.

“All gifts are earned. And you’re about to earn yours.”

The thrusts slowed down to a crawl. Hadrian toyed with Ashara’s beautiful body. She submitted herself one hundred percent to the Dragon King’s touch. He worked down and made her insides just quiver as he plunged down into her. Closer, closer, and then she would hit that breaking point. Ashara spurted all over the place as Hadrian rode her body to one spectacular conclusion after another. 

Finally it was her turn to reap the benefits. Hadrian buried himself down into Ashara and began to pump his thick cream into her body. He leaned down into her and filled her up. Ashara squirted hard at the first blasts. Each consecutive blast turned her body inside out with pleasure. It would not be long before Hadrian filled her body with spurt after spurt of cum until she was stuffed with her seed.

“Thank you for your forgiveness, great one.”

The moment Hadrian pulled back, he observed another successful reanimation. And Ashara Dayne was quite animated every time Hadrian pleasured her body. 

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(33 and 34) on October 22nd, 2020.**


	33. Chapter 33(10/22/2020 Update 1 of 2)((Harry/Elia/Ellaria and Harry/Sansa/Daenerys)

**XXXIII(Harry/Elia/Ellaria and Harry/Sansa/Daenerys)**

* * *

  
Elia Martell and Ellaria Sand laid down on top of their king. Their skilled hands ran down his body and slowly began to worship him. They enjoyed the Dragon King’s presence and enjoyed his body just laid out upon his. Their skilled fingers just worked down onto his hard form as they skillfully worked up and down over his body. They smiled and kissed down the side of his neck. 

“We long to treat you,” Elia said. “Are you up for it, my King?”

“Do you even have to ask that question?”

Ellaria slid her hand all the way down Hadrian’s prick. The skilled fingers drove down onto him and she stroked him. Elia joined her and the two of them played with Hadrian’s member. They kissed his body. Hadrian returned the favor by kissing them both. Their eyes just drifted down his body as they moved a little bit closer down onto his body. Their skilled hands just worked all the way down onto him and treated Hadrian to something special. Their lips parted around his cock and they kissed him, good, long and hard.

The tongues of these two lovely women took turns, traveling up and down on Hadrian’s length. They gave him a few solid licks and sucks upon his balls. Their eyes drifted apart as they also locked lips onto each other on the tip of his cock. Their hungry mouths edged a little bit further and pleasured him.

A real man laid before them and Elia and Ellaria wanted to enjoy it whenever they could. Their warm mouths just enjoyed the prick sliding between their mouths as he just casually pushed the tip of his prick between Elia’s lips. Ellaria moved down and kissed his balls and sucked on the base. They worshipped him long and hard, with their hungry mouths just driving down his member and working his cock. 

“I’m going to fuck your slutty throat, Ellaria!”

Ellaria presented herself for the Dragon, lips at the ready. Hadrian grabbed her hair and slammed his big cock all the way down her throat. Ellaria gasped the second he pushed all the way down her throat. He held her hair and face-fucked her hard. 

The more Hadrian drove his sizeable prick down between Ellaria’s lips, the hotter Elia got. She wanted some of the action. While Ellaria taking the Dragon King’s cock like a whore was very enticing, she wanted some of it as well. The faster and deeper Hadrian went, the more Elia yearned for it. The more she craved for it and more importantly the more she needed those lips wrapped around his cock.

Any lips, for Elia was not too picky about the circumstances. Ellaria’s sex-crazed eyes showed she agreed big time. Hadrian pushed down the woman’s throat and pushed all the way into her. 

In a blink of an eye, something changed. Hadrian put his hands on Ellaria’s head while on the pillow and face-fucked her vigorously into the bed. His balls slapped down onto her chin the deeper he pushed into her mouth. Ellaria let out a gasp as Hadrian kept filling her mouth with his immense length. He pushed down into her throat and made her cry out for more. Deeper thrusts allowed Hadrian to bury his length down Ellaria’s gullet. 

“It’s your turn, Elia.”

Elia turned around, and presented herself with a big smile on her face. Hadrian decided to pay tribute to another set of lips. He grabbed Elia and pulled her in. His devoted queen moved back and allowed the first few inches of Hadrian to slide deep into her body. He stuffed down far into her.

It was not too long before Hadrian buried his immense length deep into Elia’s hungry pussy. He grabbed her and pushed her down onto the bed. He rocked back and forth with multiple thrusts. Elia clung down onto him. Hadrian fucked her amazing body to drive her completely wild.

“Is that what you wanted, my Queen?”

“YES!” 

Oh, those screams, they were like magic. They filled the air and sizzled through Hadrian’s ears. He worked a little bit faster into her and pumped her tight pussy. He worked her and drove her completely nuts with endless pleasure. Hadrian almost pulled out of Elia and let her gasping a little bit more.

Ellaria laid next to them, legs spread. All Hadrian had to do was go a few inches to one side, pin Ellaria down and pound her pussy into submission. The horny woman observed the scene beside her with greed and lust dancing through her eyes. Hadrian grabbed Elia’s hips and slammed her down.

Hadrian could sense an aroused woman better than anyone else. It was a handy little skill which allowed Hadrian to acquire woman for his collective very easily. However, Hadrian also understood the need to make a woman wait. Make her hunger, make her thirst, make her enjoy everything. Hadrian put his fingers down onto Ellaria’s nipples with the hand he was not grabbing and pushing Elia back into his cock with.

Elaria bucked up, her hips thrashing with pleasure. The Dragon King weaved some magic over her. Said magic drove her completely wild.

“Not yet. Not until I’m inside of you.”

And then the string had been cut. Ellaria had been denied her orgasm. Oh, that was a bitter pill to swallow for numerous reasons. Hadrian played with her tits and ensured she was not going to go away with anything other than high amounts of frustration.

“Let’s wrap things up.”

Hadrian pressed deep into Elia and drove down into her body. Her pussy clamped down onto Hadrian and milked him quite vigorously. More pumps followed from Hadrian filling up Elia and driving her completely wild.

“Release yourself.”

Elia could not help and obey his words. He touched her and drove her completely beyond the edge. She had been driven completely wild with pleasure, which only had been enhanced as her body submerged into a blissful end. Hadrian pressed down into her and rocked Elia’s hot body with an endless cycle of thrusts. 

The more Hadrian pushed into Elia, the more she submitted. He rode her to the finish, rapidly making her drip in her own juices.

Ellaria had been denied the ability to touch herself by the magic force pinning her hands back. The moment Elia collapsed, Hadrian turned his full and undivided attention to Ellaria. Hadrian climbed between her legs and pressed her down underneath his strong body. Hadrian had Ellaria in the perfect position to breed her.

“You’ve been bad. Really bad.”

“Ooooh, my god, punish me!”

Hadrian teased his lover for a good long moment. His length pushed down into her, stroking against her wet walls. Ellaria pushed up and enjoyed the feeling. Hadrian knew he had her, right where he needed her to be. His prick thrust down into her as he rocked her body. Ellaria gasped the second Hadrian pushed down into her body. He had her, right where he needed her. 

“And remember, you’re always mine.”

Yes, Ellaria knew precisely what was going to happen. Hadrian jammed his throbbing hard prick into her hot opening. Ellaria tightened around him and let out a mighty cry of pleasure as he plunged into her body. Hadrian’s fingers danced onto her body and touched Ellaria in all of the right places. She screamed in pleasure as Hadrian rocked back and forth into her body.

He had Ellaria, right where he needed her to be. Ellaria’s hungry pussy tightened around his prick as he stuffed her completely. She knew what he was doing and knew just how good he was making her feel. Hadrian pinned her down and fucked the hell out of her. 

“Elia, you can sit on her face.”

Elia obeyed the Dragon King’s orders. She sunk down onto Ellaria’s face and enjoyed the tongue diving down into her wet pussy. The warm tongue of Ellaria hit her in all of the right spots. Elia rewarded her partner by grinding up and down against her face. Ellaria pushed down into her.

The skilled thrusts drove Hadrian down into Ellaria’s warm pussy. Hadrian had her on her back on the bed and getting fucked like it was no tomorrow. Hadrian worked in and out of her and plunged a little bit deeper into her. Her insides clamped down onto him as the ride continued.

Elia squirted one more time and almost slid off of the bed. Hadrian slid her back in and guided a dildo into her pussy. He slowly teased Elia’s openings with a small little magic spell. He thought about transfiguring the dildo into a tentacle to really fuck her.

Not tonight.

Hadrian leaned down. Ellaria’s beautiful face had been smeared with Elia’s love juices. Hadrian leaned down and kissed and licked her face. Ellaria let out a passionate gasp from Hadrian’s touching on her.

Time for the grand finale, Ellaria braced herself for it. Hadrian slammed into her body and rocked her. Ellaria tightened around him, fit to be used as Hadrian’s own personal cum deposit.

He rocked down into her body. Ellaria’s eyes glazed over and Hadrian sank down into her body. He filled her up with his seed, spurting all over the place. Ellaria tightened her legs around Hadrian and pressed down to drive spurt after spurt of his seed down into her body.

Ellaria’s hips bucked up and down to allow Hadrian to submerge his cock down into her. He pounded her until she had been a dripping, quivering mess in the process. 

The woman deflated underneath the force of the orgasm. Ellaria’s stomach bulged, looking very pregnant after Hadrian finished up using her. Only the screams of Elia filling the room when Hadrian pinned her down and began to fuck her again broke the silence. 

* * *

  
Sansa crashed in bed. Of course, Hadrian had been half awake for quite some time and the feeling of a very soft and very familiar feeling hand stroking up and down on his cock jolted him all the way up. Dany broke out into a smile and cradled his balls, kissing them aggressively as she leaned in.

“Having a good night?” Hadrian whispered to her.

Dany cradled his balls and sucked on them hard. She did not bother to conceal the racket she made and leaned in to take Hadrian’s prick into her mouth. Dany’s beautiful face locked onto Hadrian’s gaze and she pushed all the way down. Tasting the cock which spent a fair amount of time submerged in Sansa, and to a lesser extent, Margaery, for quite some time. Dany’s fingers worked over Hadrian’s balls, supple and thick, and she squeezed them extremely hard, making him groan as he pushed into her mouth.

Hadrian sat up all the way and gave Dany his undivided attention. The beautiful Dragon Queen pushed all the way down and captured the length of Hadrian all the way down her throat. She pressed all the way down and sucked him extremely hard, with a loud slurp getting louder.

The stirring Sansa cradled up against Hadrian’s strong hard and kissed his shoulder and neck very hard. She could see, through bleary eyes, Hadrian driving into the lost Targaryen and her mouth, perfect for pleasuring, engulfed him. Oh, Sansa tried to be subtle with her arousal, but Hadrian locked eyes with her and smiled briefly. 

He cupped a hand over her mouth with the other cupping Dany’s chin and making her focus completely on Hadrian with the sucks getting even louder. Dany moaned onto Hadrian’s prick and sucked him deeply, enjoying the seed about ready to build up in his balls and rush all the way into her mouth. 

“Closer,” Hadrian told her.

Daenerys Targaryen sought out her prize and sucked Hadrian’s manhood until it inflamed in her mouth. He pushed all the way inside and rocked her mouth until finally Hadrian gave way and he exploded in her mouth, cumming like an untapped fountain. 

Never one to to deny herself a great treat, Dany slurped down every last drop of cum in Hadrian’s balls, and swallowed a good portion of them.

Sansa crawled up and greeted Daenerys with a very passionate kiss. She could not resist getting a few drops of her father’s cum, combined with the sweet taste of Dany in her mouth. The two aggressively made out with each other before pulling away from the other.

“Queen Daenerys,” Sansa said.

“Lady Sansa.”

“Princess Sansa, my father is a King, as you well know.”

“My mistake.”

Dany had been turned over and Sansa felt her body with one hand and pumped Hadrian’s thick prick with another hand. The two shared in the large hunk of meat. Sansa took her turn and got her father nice and erect. While also cupping Dany’s perfect ass in her hand. 

Hadrian lined both Sansa and Dany up.

“For the record, you lovely ladies are both queens in my book.”

“And that’s the only proclamation I’ll except,” Sansa said.

“Likewise,” Dany agreed.

Hadrian toyed with the bodies of the two lovely women. They met with a passionate kiss, which was as much as a powerplay as it was loving and affectionate. Hadrian’s fingers slipped into their wet pussies and fingered them deeply as possible. He raced them to see who would cum first.

Sansa had wanted it more, and Dany had more experience of holding out, at least just long enough to make it count. The tightening of Sansa’ around his fingers saturated them and Hadrian pushed all the way down inside of her, before pulling out and moistening Dany’s asshole with Sansa’s juices.

“So tasty looking,” Sansa commented. “I can just bury my face between those cheeks.”

“What’s stopping you?” Dany asked.

Good point, and Sansa grabbed Dany’s cheeks. The soft, rounded globes pushed on either side of her and Sansa buried her face down into Dany’s ass. She rimmed the other woman, and got her all prepared. Dany practically spread her legs while rocking down on Sansa’s face.

The imprint of the Dragon King’s balls on her chin made Sansa realize what her father was about ready to do. Hadrian lined up and shoved himself all the way into Dany, stretching her out completely while Sansa ate out her pussy.

The double team attack, of tongue and cock just sprinted Dany’s lust over the edge. Hadrian pressed his fingers against Dany’s nipples and squeezed them to get her to cry out. He grabbed Dany’s large breasts and leaned down, sucking on them and made her cry out in pleasure. 

Sansa dropped down, breathing heavily, after the rush of almost being smothered with Dany’s ass cheeks. And she loved it, and loved now watching her father pin down Daenerys on the bed and shove his mighty organ inside of her.

Hadrian switched holes and plugged Dany’s wet and ready asshole. He pushed her on the bed, and pounded her in the ass while riding her. Dany cried out in pleasure.

“Pull her hair, Daddy. Show her how much you own her.”

Hadrian grabbed onto Dany’s hair and she cried out. She leaked all over the bed with Hadrian slamming repeatedly into her tight passageway with each intense ride. 

“Here, put this on, baby girl.

Sansa had been surprised at why her father gave her underwear. Unless he wanted to pull them off against while fucking her. She put them on and felt a tingle go through her loins before a hard light construct grew from her groin. Shaped like, and Sansa drooled, stroking the new addition. It felt so real and reacted to her so nicely. 

Dany’s mouth opened wide and screamed. Sansa shoved her cock construct into Dany’s mouth and made her moan all over her cock. It sent tingles down her with Dany’s lovely mouth working against her.

“Do you like your gift?”

“YES!”

Oh, Dany’s mouth and ass had been full of cock, and her pussy received a heavy attack by Hadrian’s fingers as well. Looking at the lust swimming in Sansa’s eyes, meeting her own as well, Dany thought she would just explode all over the bed.

Hadrian stretched out and Sansa opened her mouth wide to lick Dany’s juices from her father’s lips. Hadrian reached down and cupped Sansa’s soft tits and made her cry out. Her perfect skin deserved to be stroked and worshipped, both of his queens deserved to be touched as well.

Dany rose to her knees, feeling the length pressing against her opening. Sansa leaned in and made out vigorously with Dany while Hadrian kissed her neck. Father and daughter made a sandwich out of Daenerys Targaryen, and used her holes as their own personal pleasure outlets. All while stroking each other and them her. Oh, Dany found herself melting in the sinful display of flesh around her.

Hadrian sped up, getting closer to the breaking point. He squeezed Dany’s chest and made her cry out in pleasure. He rode her, the weight of his balls hitting her on the backside repeatedly and endlessly. 

“Down to the last drop,” Dany breathed.

“We’ll see,” Hadrian said.

Dany prepared to wring out every last drop of cum into her ass, but she did not make it. Hadrian pressed against Dany’s chest and squeezed her.

Sansa closed her eyes. She would love to cum alongside with Dany, constantly and endlessly. Her hips pumped back and met Dany, thrusting inside of her. The special undergarments her father gave her, molded with her body and allowed her to feel the full tight and squeezing grip of Dany’s pussy. 

“The two of you are going to join me at the end.”

Hadrian bottomed out in Dany’s ass. Her sweet body, dripping with sweat enhanced the feelings between the both of them. Hadrian leaned in and pounded her, all the way until the end. The tightening of his balls, signified just how close he was to exploding into her. He grabbed Dany’s ass and bottomed out inside of her.

Sansa and Dany came and Hadrian followed. He rode out Dany’s ass until the end and flooded it with a marvelous amount of cum. Hadrian sent blast after blast of warm juices deep into Dany, flooding it.

The Mother of Dragons threw her head back and moaned. Her body tampered off and Sansa and Hadrian covered it with kisses.

“Thank you for the gift.”

Sansa climbed onto Hadrian’s lap after peeling her underwear off and grabbed him to pull him into a deep kiss. Sansa and Hadrian entered a very passionate makeout session, and Sansa pulled away.

“Lay back and let me worship you.”

Sansa leaned down and Dany applied oil to her hands. She cupped Sansa’s breasts and gave her some light kisses. The hot breath of the Mother of Dragons hit Sansa’s ear. 

“Let me tell you that I don’t do this for anyone,” Dany said.

“Well, I’m not just anyone,” Sansa fired back.

Point well taken. Dany rubbed Sansa’s body down with the oil and Sansa fired the fire. The two women, looking even more than gorgeous when climbing over and preparing to worship the Dragon’s body. 

Their breasts rubbing down every inch of Harry’s toned body showed just how much they wanted to give him. Every inch of their skin inflamed and Hadrian slid his fingers into their tight holes and prepared them for another good round or dozen.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34(10/22/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Daenerys/Missandei/Meera Reed)

**XXXIV(Harry/Daenerys/Missandei/Meera Reed)**

* * *

  
Meera Reed could not believe her fortune. Two extremely lovely women laid Meera out on the bed and licked away at her body. Every single inch of her, constantly stimulated, caused Meera to tremble and breath in heavily.

The two women in question, Daenerys and Missandei, felt they were the lucky ones. Their King, Hadrian, ran his fingers all over their frames and touched their bodies all over. They cried out for more and Hadrian gave them pretty much everything they ever craved from head to toe.

Hadrian ran his cock over their bodies, teasing them. Missandei let out the gasp, causing Meera to cry out in glee when she stimulated the woman’s nipple. And speaking of having her nipples stimulated, that’s what happened from Missandei. Hadrian squeezed down onto them.

Dany found herself neglecting in attention, although not for long. Hadrian pressed his hand against her crotch and rubbed up against her as well. His hands were everywhere at once it seemed, moving like a blur. All three women edged due to his actions, even directly or indirectly. 

Meera’s hips jumped off on the bed. The heat between her legs only increased. She viewed the scene occur around her quite greedily. The Dragon King pushing into the dark-skinned servant’s sticky twat from behind and riding the hell out of her. His hands, coasting all over her body and sending her into a fit of pleasure. Hadrian leaned in and kissed her neck and back several times over.

With a slow, and steady pump, Hadrian worked into Missandei’s body while also leaning in and kissing her all over. Hadrian wrapped his arms around ehr and pushed all the way inside of her.

“Yes, my King, she loves it, she loves serving you!”

Dany crawled over and mounted Meera’s face. Meera had no question in her mind what to do next. She licked Dany’s pussy, first slowly, and then with more vigor. She experienced with the speed the Dragon Queen enjoyed and finally established a tempo which worked for her. 

Hadrian squeezed Missandei’s hips and breasts to rock into her body.

“Deeper, please, my lord,” Missandei purred. “I love the feeling of your manhood just filling my body. Leaving no room in it for my pussy to breath. This is simply the best!”

“You are amazing in your own right. And you’re going to cum to me. Hope you stay awake long enough to enjoy the ride.”

Missandei endeavored to do just that. Hadrian rode her, faster, quicker, and endlessly plugging away at her twat. He leaned in to her, thrusting even harder. Missandei tightened around his organ, milking away at his prick like there was no tomorrow, squeezing on down around his iron hard tool. 

“Yes,” Hadrian whispered in her ear. “Succumb to me.”

Missandei rocked back, her hips meeting Hadrian at all of the right points. He leaned into her, very deep, and pushed away, sliding all the way inside of her body. She found it very hard to stay with him, as succumbing to him felt like the easiest thing in the world to do. Squeezing down and releasing his magnificent rod, with each squeeze, set her loins aflame with passion and desire. 

“Fall to my body,” Hadrian told her with a slap down on her ass. “You know this is your desire.”

“Yes, this is my desire.”

Hadrian snapped his fingers and a flood emitted through the bodies of both Dany and Meera. Meera’s face, coated with cum, received the full ride from Dany. 

“She has an able tongue, my lord.”

Missandei cried out, wanting Meera’s tongue inside of her body. Hadrian rode the dark-skinned servant as hard as possible, spearing her deep and pushing her all the way down to the bed. The ride concluded with Hadrian rocking Missandei until she collapsed down fully onto the bed, breathing heavily.

“Perfect.”

Dany crawled off of Meera’s face and opened up wide. Her perfect, silky lips submerged around Hadrian’s prick and took him deep into her mouth. Hadrian locked his hands onto her head and rocked her mouth, sending Dany all the way over the edge with pleasure. 

The blurry face fuck made both Meera and Missandei gasp out in jealously. They found each other, easing to the center of the room for a hot kiss with each other. Their tongues brushed up against the other, and Missandei allowed herself to be overcome.

Meera drank out every inch of Missandei’s beautiful skin and licked it, like she submerged herself in a tasty treat. She licked down her breasts, to her stomach, and all the way to her pussy. Her ass received a nudge from Hadrian when moving into her.

“I’ll wait,” Dany said. “She’s ready.”

Hadrian pulled away from Dany and mounted Meera from behind. Meera engulfed him inside, nearly blacking out herself as Missandei’s warm thighs closed in on her face. 

Dany crawled over and kissed down the bodies of the two women. She was after all a very giving woman and a very gorgeous one. She mounted the edge of Missandei’s face and slid all the way down, the tongue edging into her pussy sending a flare of lust in through her. 

Missandei took her most common role of eating out Dany. The swirl of the tongue, edging into her pussy, made Dany just explode all over. She leaned on in, pushing up and down, with each motion just driving that tongue all the way down inside of her and pleasuring her.

“Yes!” Dany cried out. “Give me your tongue!”

She cried out, with several rises and falls in succession, allowing said tongue to swirl into her body. While Hadrian leaned in and pleasured her ass, a little hint for something to come.

Meera tried to do all she could to stand out amongst this group of women. She slid up and clutched Hadrian’s thick organ, pressing it between her inner walls and clutching down onto it. Oh, yes, the flare of lust emitting through her body was second to none and Meera lost herself in the pleasure which kept emitting through her body.

“Deeper, go deeper inside of her!” Dany cried out.

The faster Hadrian rode her, the more Meera’s tight walls clutched down onto him. She seemed intent to take him all the way. And the way Missandei and Dany moaned, they were getting into this. The tantric energy flooded the air and most certainly flooded the bodies of both of these gorgeous women.

The tightening squeeze brought Meera’s cunt all the way around him, leaking her juices all over Hadrian’s prick. Hadrian leaned into her, thrusting as far into her body as humanly possible. He slapped down onto her, rubbing his balls against her warm pussy and making her cry out for him. 

He most certainly would have her right where he needed to her to be. Another deep thrust brought Hadrian deep inside of her and made her walls tighten up around him a little bit, squeezing his organ for everything it was worth. Oh yes, perfect, perfect in every single way possible as she clutched him tight. 

Meera exploded all over him, her hips pumping up and releasing a flood of juices on his prick. She could not go, despite the mind really wanting to. Hadrian rose up and slammed into her body, riding out her orgasm.

Dany and Missandei zeroed in and with well practiced teamwork, worshiped Hadrian’s length and balls. Missandei sucked on his balls, quite lovingly, face looking even more gorgeous now Dany unleashed her orgasm all over it. And Dany, always devoted, sucked down on Hadrian’s manhood.

“It’s time for me to pay tribute to my king,” Dany whispered. 

Missandei moved back, giving Hadrian’s balls one more parting squeeze and his cock a long loving lick. This allowed Dany to shift into position, eyes glazed in pleasure. She took Hadrian’s face into her hands and kissed him deeply. The Dragon put his hands on the back of Dany’s head and returned the kiss, the two enjoying each other when they moved into the deepening kiss.

Hadrian cupped Dany’s breast and squeezed it very hard. She moaned out and climbed onto Hadrian. They moved about an inch away from joining each other. Hadrian rubbed his thick organ against her wet entrance and grabbed Dany before pushing her down onto him.

And his length swelled, pushing a never ending cock until Dany. Hadrian could ready Dany’s face, and knew how much she could take. A primal nature overtook the lovers as they moved into each other. They kissed each other, until their lips were swollen. Their nails clawed against each other’s bodies when they pushed down. Dany wrapped tightly around Hadrian and rocked her.

The warmness of her core clutched down onto Hadrian. Hadrian moved in and cupped Dany’s ass, squeezing it and then slapping it. 

“Missandei!” Dany cried out.

Missandei’s warm tongue lavished Dany’s ass as Meera recovered on the bed. 

“Just preparing you for the inevitable, my Queen.”

Oh Hadrian understood and he picked up the pace, driving himself all the way into Dany and allowing her tightening walls to overtake him. She squeezed down and released Hadrian. Hadrian reached in and slid a single finger into Missandei’s mouth before he extracted it and stuffed it into Dany’s tight ass which made her moan out.

Dany thought she was going to lose it. Or maybe, just maybe, she barely had it. She barely had any wits about herself. Hadrian stroked her nipples with his free hand and pushed back into her. 

The long ride of Dany’s tight pussy ended and Hadrian lined himself up.

“Do it, my King.”

Dany turned off to one side, and spread her ass cheeks. Hadrian pulled away, and wrapped his arms around Dany as the two sank on the bed. Dany opened herself up for the fanatical worship of the Dragon as he squeezed Dany’s breasts and her ass cheeks before sinking all the way into her.

Meera almost drowned herself in the drool. Missandei pulled her in and cradled her face before planting numerous kisses down her body. Hadrian’s motions with tracing patterns all over Dany’s chest had been copied on the two other women, and then when his hands drifted down.

And every now and then, they could feel a ripple against their asses as Hadrian drove balls deep into the Dragon Queen and stretched out her ass. 

Drenched from head to toe with sweat, Dany succumbed to the pleasure overwhelming her body at a rapid rate. Hadrian slammed all the way into her, taking her all the way to the breaking point. Yes, this would be perfect, in so many ways. Hadrian’s balls, weighted and ready, full and ready to burst, slid up against her backside. Hadrian pulled Dany up against him and rode her ass like there was no tomorrow. 

Dany, pressed down on the bed, with his hands all over her, enjoyed the ride. Hadrian’s bloated balls hammered down onto her and sent her into a flurry of lust. She knew all of the ways he touched her and more importantly all of the buttons he hammered. 

“Please,” Dany managed out. “I don’t want you to hold back any longer.”

“And I’m not going to,” Hadrian breathed on her neck. “Succumb to me. Cum for me. Hard.”

The magical presence in Hadrian submerged her with what felt like a second cock. Hadrian rode all the way inside of her and watching the two other women cum due to Hadrian’s hand motions from afar sent Dany’s body into a roller coaster ride of ups and downs and intense pleasure.

Very intense pleasure as it turned out. Hadrian rode her ass from behind and rocked her body, endlessly driving all the way into her tight ass. She succumbed to his whims and came for him, very hard. And Hadrian enjoyed rolling those hands up and down on her every step of the way. 

“Yes, I will,” Hadrian breathed on her neck. “It’s my turn.”

Dany braced herself for the flood. Hadrian, shoving his thick organ into her awaiting ass, enjoyed the tightness of her ass squeezing and gripping him hard. Hadrian rode Dany to the end, feeling her orgasm one more time until Hadrian finally lost it inside of her ass.

He allowed blast after blast of cum to spill down into Dany’s ass. Hadrian slapped it a couple of times and only increased the wet spot she made on his hand. Hadrian pulled away and allowed Dany to lick him clean.

The Dragon King rode out another orgasm in Dany’s perfect ass. So warm and so deliciously thick, along with being tight. Hadrian buried so much cum in it over the time they were married. 

Missandei licked her lips and Hadrian positioned Dany’s gaping, cum soaked hole in her line of sight for a treat.

She obliged and took her King’s blessing.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(35 and 36) on October 29th, 2020.**


	35. Chapter 35(Harry/Margaery/Cersei and Harry/Sansa/Ashara)

**XXV(Harry/Margaery/Cersei and Harry/Sansa/Ashara)**

* * *

  
Cersei laid out on the bed, as Margaery poured white fluid from a glass on her face. It dripped down into her mouth and Margaery leaned in and pressed her mouth against Cersei’s nipples and sucked on them very hard. Cersei rocked her head back and stroked the back of Margaery’s hair, moaning when she ran her hand all the way down the back of her head. Cersei’s clouded over eyes locked onto Margaery’s.

“I’m surprised you didn’t drink any.”

Margaery came up from Cersei’s chest and planted a light kiss all over her breasts. “I prefer to get some from the source. Trust me.”

Oh, Cersei trusted her alright. And trusted she would get all she ever wanted and so much more. And speaking of the source, Hadrian walked over. Margaery turned around and leaned in, taking his erect member into her mouth and pleasuring him all over.

Cersei took the glass and made sure she downed the rest of the fluids which their King had so generously denoted. It really hit the spot and yet only increased her appetite for more. She wasted little time squeezing Hadrian’s balls and getting a pretty good idea of the seed just packed inside of them.

“It’s perfect,” Cersei said. “Simply perfect.”

She squeezed Hadrian’s balls and stroked them vigorously. She watched them move back and forth, as they slapped down onto Margaery’s face. The Dragon King’s testicles, swinging back and forth, were practically hypnotic and dare she say mouth-watering with their movements.

“You’ll be in her position soon enough,” Hadrian breathed. “Are you ready?”

Cersei smacked her lips with a look which plainly stated to give it to Margaery. And Margaery, who the question had been asked to, received it. Received the full attention and the full brunt of Hadrian’s release. He pushed down and bottomed out inside of Margaery’s mouth.

Margaery thought it was much better fresh from the source. Not it was half bad otherwise, but being a woman of refined and delicious taste, she had to take it. She leaned in, sucking every last drop of cum out of Hadrian’s balls as it raced down her throat.

“Delicious,” Margaery said. “Simply amazing.”

She popped her lips around his tool, slurping every last drop from his balls and into her mouth. The delicious taste, lingering against her lips sent Margaery over the tipping point. She licked him all over, cleaning his cock.

“Hope you left some for me.”

Cersei leaned in and planted a huge kiss on Margaery. Two of Hadrian’s beloved queens made out for their Dragon King. Cersei pumped on Hadrian’s organ until Hadrian took drastic action.

Namely, pulling them away before Cersei could completely finish her cum treat, grabbing her by the head, and forcing his cock down her throat, face-fucking Cersei vigorously. Tears ran down Cersei’s face along with drool as Hadrian rocked inside of her body.

He pulled out of Cersei and left her to practically gag for it. Hadrian pressed down onto her, sliding finger first into her pussy and making her cry out for more. Hadrian pumped into her, one finger at a time, until driving her all the way down into her body.

Margaery cupped his balls and squeezed him from behind.

“Drive her mad with lust,” Margaery said. “The sooner you put her down, the sooner we can enjoy our time together more intimately.”

Cersei actually anticipated being fucked into a sex coma and relished it. Her time with Hadrian always turned the clock back and made her want to try it again. He crawled over and slid his hands against Cersei’s hips before pulling her forward and sinking himself all the way into her body from behind.

“Yes, my king!” Cersei moaned out. “DEEPER!”

Hadrian planted his thick organ all the way into Cersei, pumping his hard rod all the way inside of her. Cersei clutched onto him, milking his prick. Hadrian slid his hands down to her back and stroked her all over to ride her further and further, making sure she could cry out.

Margaery received some attention as well. Hadrian squeezed her chest and roamed a hand down, pushing into her core. The slowly pumping action of Hadrian’s fingers contrasted to how he slammed all the way into Cersei from behind. And yet, Margaery enjoyed the steady teasing because it would pay off in a big way.

Despite Hadrian pounding her, Cersei would not just sit back and take it lying down. She would take it, proud and standing up. She grabbed onto Hadrian, proceeding to clamp down onto his thick cock. She milked him impressively and cried out in lust. 

“I’m about ready to break your brain.”

That statement of fact sent Cersei into overdrive. Hadrian pushed into her and rode her all the way to the breaking point. She milked his prick all the way and tried to get his load. However, Hadrian denied her by holding back on her and moved as fast as possible.

One more push into Cersei and Hadrian bottomed out inside of her. She came hard around him while her rode her into a state of blissful unconsciousness.

The Dragon yanked out of Cersei’s pussy and turned around. A waiting Margaery pulled him into a kiss and then she came down and used her lips to worship Hadrian’s body.

“Lie back, my King,” Margaery said. “You deserve your rest and your pleasure.”

Hadrian dropped down onto the bed. The soft silken sheets caressed his back and Margaery crawled onto his body. She lovingly kissed him several times on his neck, chest, and abs. Margaery crawled back and flicked her tongue against his organ. 

She climbed on top of Hadrian and mounted him. The tip of Hadrian’s swollen prick rubbed against Margaery’s entrance. She bit down on her lip very lightly and dropped down a little bit more. Hadrian pulled her into position and slid her warm pussy down onto his core. 

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes, my Queen, you’re amazing.”

Margaery’s eyes lidded over with pleasure and she could feel a rush emitting from her body. The Dragon pressed up against her body, taking her as deep as possible into her. He leaned in, thrusting upwards and meeting with her as she rocked back and forth down onto him.

To see the pleasure being delivered for her King, well that made Margaery bubble inside. She leaned down and Hadrian cradled, kissed, and sucked her breasts. It sent an amazing rush of pleasure through Margaery. 

Cersei panted, the sounds of sex stirring her up. And yet, she could not do anything. She only had the sense to watch Margaery rise up and drop all the way down onto Hadrian’s length, taking it all the way into her body. She bit down on her lip, very saucily, and rocked the Dragon with every last ounce of fury in her body. She squeezed down and released him, the hunger only building up by each motion. 

Hadrian sucked on Margaery’s nipples and caused her to tingle. They were so sensitive and she loved it when the Dragon King worshipped her breasts. She responded by stroking his unruly black hair, admiring how sexy it made the Dragon King look. 

Margaery clamped all the way down onto Hadrian and mewled out into his ear. She craved it, from the source. From the deliciously hard source which slapped up against her.

“Breed her,” Cersei breathed out. “Breed her, my King. She’s long overdue.”

Margaery bit down on her lip and nodded. Hadrian observed her, with a big smile on his face. Margaery rocked back and forth, pressing her warm pussy lips onto Hadrian’s length while it slid all the way inside of her body. She knew, she knew they were reaching the breaking point.

“Long overdue,” Margaery agreed. “Are you going to do it?”

“If that’s your desire.”

Margaery closed her walls down onto Hadrian and the Dragon King’s balls, bloated, knocked against her. Margaery could feel her body just sizing up. Cersei now pressed against her, and ran her fingers down Margaery’s body. Grabbing her hips and pushing her all the way down so Hadrian’s mighty cock broke through and knocked at the edge of her womb ready to breed her. 

“Give me your child, my king. Breed me with another lovely daughter.”

Cersei fingered herself while helping speed up the process. Hadrian’s balls tightened and she knew the origin was here.

Hadrian unlocked the breeding capabilities of his seed and doused Margaery with fertility spells to ensure the job would be done. Hadrian pressed up against Margaery and filled her body with his seed. Margaery pressed down and allowed the cum to race into her body, locking onto the best eggs to give Hadrian the strongest daughters.

Margaery’s stomach swelled up and the cum leaked out of her. She had a glow to her in the aftermath, which Cersei knew quite well. 

“Welcome to the elite.”

Margaery thought she was already in the elite, but she lost herself to the senses in the aftermath.

Cersei licked Hadrian cleaned and positioned herself on the bed.

“You haven’t had enough?”

The question had been answered by Cersei spreading her legs. And Hadrian pulled Cersei in and sank all the way inside of her to ride her to another blissful sex coma.

Cersei resolved to stay awake this time until the one true power baptized her insides.

* * *

  
“Mmm, Daddy!”

The breathy voice of Sansa Stark echoed through the room when she bounced up and down on her father’s cock. Her tight, wet pussy clutched and released her lover. The slow, but skilled hand of Harry maneuvered all over her body. He touched her a couple of times over and made her gasp as he played with her tits. Another good squeeze and Sansa pushed all the way down onto his prick. 

“Go for it, baby girl.”

Hadrian’s fingers clasped Sansa’s delicious backside and he spiked her down onto his cock. She rode him, over and over again. The intensity of how hard she was riding him only increased with each passing moment. Hadrian put his hand on her lower back and guided her. Sansa bit down on her lip with abject hunger and worship dancing through her eyes.

It occurred to Hadrian, as he worked his lovely daughter towards another orgasm, they had a visitor. He pushed Sansa down onto his prick and made her ride him a little bit faster. The loud slap, slap, slap of flesh echoed as Sansa reached her peak one more time. She clutched Hadrian’s organ and milked him quite vigorously. 

“Ashara, you can come in at any time.”

Ashara stepped into the room. She dressed in a nice, silken bathrobe, made of the finest materials. She dropped it down to the ground, to reveal her body to Sansa and Hadrian. The Daughter of the Dragon quit bouncing on Hadrian’s cock and pulled away to turn her attention to Ashara.

“How very nice? You have brought be a new toy to play with.”

Sansa eyed Ashara like a predator and then pounced her. The two women kissed, very eagerly. Sansa’s fingers clasped the back of Asahra’s head as her tongue drove into the woman’s mouth. 

The attractive dark-haired woman and the smoking hot redhead kissed each other very madly. Sansa moved Ashara over onto the bed and laid her down. She spread the legs of the gorgeous vixen and climbed between them. Ashara cried out in pleasure.

“Do you want your Princess to eat you out?”

“YES!”

Sansa poked her naughty tongue deep into Ashara’s hungry pussy. The flare of lust only increased the deeper Sansa drove down into her body. Her tongue rotated and moved in and out of Ashara until she was eating her out vigorously. 

Hadrian resumed his position behind his lovely daughter. He grabbed Sansa’s hips and with one long plunge, buried himself deep inside of her pussy. Sansa’s hot walls tightened around him the instant Hadrian pushed into her. He enjoyed his daughter’s moans.

“Make her drip, baby girl.”

Oh, Sansa intended to do so, very well. Ashara’s hips bucked up to meet Sansa’s skilled tongue. Every nudge, every push, it made Ashara drip hot and heavy. Sansa met her bucking pussy with more pushes of her tongue inside. It was not too long before Sansa was munching on Ashara’s pussy and getting her hot and heavy. 

Hadrian pushed balls deep into Sansa and allowed her tight pussy to clamp down onto him. Her juices flooded his cock as he buried a little bit deeper into Sansa. He slapped down onto her ass and made Sansa squeal the faster he rocked into her. He moved her closer and close to the breaking point.

Both women were going to have an orgasm. Hadrian sensed it. He hit all of the right points on Sansa’s body and turned her into a quivering, dripping mess. Sansa, in turn, buried herself deep into Ashara’s pussy and sucked the juices from her. 

Ashara closed her eyes and threw her hips up and down. Ths beautiful, redheaded woman knew how to hit all of the spots. Although, she craved her master’s touch and most importantly, her master’s cock buried deep between her lips, just as much of her tongue.

“Step back.”

Hadrian tugged Sansa back by the hair. He pulled out of Sansa, and turned her around. The two shared a kiss which allowed Hadrian to taste the juices which Ashara left on her mouth. Sansa dug her nails into the back of Hadrian’s scalp so she could deepen the kiss, good, hard and vigorously. The two entered a very steamy makeout session, with Hadrian nibbling down her jawline as he pulled away from her.

“Perfect.”

Hadrian licked the underside of Sansa’s ear which made her shudder, just a tiny bit. He nibbled upon her and eased back, ever so slightly. He was leaving Sansa a quivering and lustful wreck. With his fingers just easing down between her legs as he finger-banged her quite nicely. He allowed Sansa’s hips to buck up and down, driving Hadrian as deep into her as possible.

“Go fuck her, Daddy,” Sansa begged him.

Hadrian climbed over and spread Ashara’s legs. Ashara peered up into his eyes, eager to finally accept her King’s gift. The man who brought her back to this life lowered his cock down into her pussy. Twelve inches drove all the way down into Ashara’s pussy and made her scream out in pleasure. 

Ashara arched herself back to allow Hadrian to plunge in and out of her. His big balls slapped down onto her flesh as he buried himself as deep into her body as possible. Ashara’s eyes shifted. He filled her up. His hand guided her face into position for Hadrian to push a slow, but very commanding kiss down on her lips. Ashara dug her nails down onto the back of Hadrian’s hair as he pushed down a little bit further into her body.

“Are you enjoying this, luv?”

“YES!”

Ashara could do nothing, but scream her pleasure at what Hadrian was doing. He filled her up in all of the best ways possible. His big prick slammed into the depths of her body and made her gush all over the place. While Sansa waited in the wings for her next play, Ashara was getting fucked hard.

“Why don’t you sit on her face, baby girl?”

The beautiful thighs of the Dragon Princess lowered down onto Ashara’s face. Ashara let out a gasp as Sansa smothered her face, practically in heaven. Ashara used her tongue to dance a little bit deeper into Sansa’s molten core and enjoy the pussy juice which dripped all the way into her mouth. 

“Ride her face, baby girl.”

Sansa did as she was told. She got a good view of her father’s mighty organ piercing the tight womanhood of the woman beneath her. It slapped her skin, at very single angle and made Sansa thirsty for her father’s touch. However, she would get it soon enough. Right now, all she had to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

Not to mention enjoy Ashara’s skilled tongue hitting her at all of the right angles. Sansa tilted back and gasped the very instant Ashara’s tongue drove down into her body. She ground, up and down, enjoying the tingle which spread through her pussy. She was getting closer and closer to the breaking point. Ashara gasped when Sansa ground her wet pussy mound down onto her face.

“Eat me, pet!”

Oh, yes, Sansa enjoyed her father’s cock pets just as much as he enjoyed them. Ashara’s heavy breathing indicates she enjoyed being taken at every single angle. Hadrian pushed deeper and deeper, his cock just filling her up.

Hadrian leaned in to toy with the breasts of his lovely daughter. Sansa’s eyes flooded over half of a fraction as she drove all the way down onto Ashara’s face. The juices dribbled all over the place and Sansa buried her tongue completely into her dripping hot quim which made her shake and shudder. 

“Step back and let me admire your work.”

Sansa crawled back and received a good finger-banging session in response. Hadrian leaned down and kissed Ashara on the face. Ashara let out a gasp of pleasure as Hadrian kissed her.

“Ready for the big finish.”

Ashara responded by throwing her hips up to meet Hadrian’s incoming thrusts. Oh, yes, she was ready. She was born ready for this. Hadrian pushed himself a little bit deeper inside of her body and rocked Ashara until she was tightened around him. The faster Hadrian pushed into her, the more Ashara’s body just succumbed to him.

One more thrust, and Hadrian had her squirting. He plunged down into her. It was the Dragon’s turn to explode.

Upon Ashara’s latest, most impressive orgasm, Hadrian exploded deep inside of her. Ashara clung onto Hadrian and accepted his gift as it rained down into her body. Ashara tightened around Hadrian’s hips and he filled her pussy with burst after burst of white hot seed. 

The very second Hadrian finished inside of her, Ashara slumped down. Her belly swelled and pussy gushed. Cum filtered down all over the bed as she kept shuddering. Sansa moved into position. The fiery haired princess decided to enjoy her father’s gift as it dripped down from the well fucked hole of another woman.

Hadrian ran his hand down Sansa’s body and closed in tight on her. The tip of his manhood brushed into her, and it would not be too long before Hadrian entered Sansa once more.

Sansa eagerly anticipated the fun which was going to come soon.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues in the Next Chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36(Harry/Yara/Myranda and Harry/Arianne/Sansa)

**XXXVI(Harry/Yara/Myranda and Harry/Arianne/Sansa)**

* * *

  
Myranda’s throat opened wide to receive the pounding from her King. The domination of his hands wrapped up against the back of her head, while aggressively fucking her throat caused Myranda to whip her head back. He took her, and offered no apologies for it.

The moment he almost choked Myranda out with his cock, Hadrian pulled back and slapped her onto the face with his mighty rod. Myranda whipped her head back, cooing in delight. Her hand, wrapped around Hadrian’s pole, lightly tugged on him until his twitching rod pushed up against her opening mouth. Myranda offered him a long, passionate kiss to the tip of his pole and sucked him very hard, aggressively enjoying every last inch of Hadrian’s mighty rod as it pushed into the back of her throat.

Perfect, Myranda thought. And she was not the only one who thought so. Yara Greyjoy, waiting in the wings, observed with glee as Myranda’s throat had been plundered. Hadrian grabbed Myranda’s hair and fucked her face tight.

“I’m ready to serve you at any time.”

Myranda clung onto Hadrian’s balls and stroked them, and she was ready as well. Hadrian pressed up against her and thrust his cock all the way down into the back of the throat. She craved the thick, savory seed building up in those large balls, threatening to smother the back of her throat with so much enjoyment. Myranda sucked him down so hard, her warm lips engulfing and releasing Hadrian with each passing moment.

“Mmmph!”

She cried out in enjoyment and Hadrian held onto the back of her head, stuffing Myranda’s throat with his length. He leaned in to pummel down her throat and make her cry out for even more. Hadrian pushed in and pulled out, slapping his balls down against the edge of her chin and making her bubble in excitement. 

After pulling out of Myranda, Hadrian snapped his fingers. Myranda laid on the bed, tied in ropes. Yara climbed on top of Myranda and pinned her down to the bed.

“This is a good look for you.”

“As this is for you.”

Hadrian pushed his fingers deep into Yara and pleasured her body. The kisses increased with a greater tempo. He spread her legs and pushed against her. He was just a few gestures away from being deep inside of her.

He pushed against both Yara and Myranda and the cries from both women escalated throughout the room. Hadrian ran his fingers through Yara’s hair and pressed her deep.

“Master, she’s dripping all over me,” Myranda said. “Surely, you will not be cruel enough to deny her what she wants?”

Hadrian pressed against Myranda and could feel her dripping, at being denied. Hadrian smiled and pulled his fingers from Myranda’s sticky twat and fed them to Yara. Yara’s eyes opened as she sucked them down, glee dancing through every inch of her body. 

“Yes, she’s dripping,” Hadrian groaned. “And I’m ready.”

Yara could not invite him inside any more if she tried. Hadrian pressed his hands down upon her hips and with one deep plunge, stuffed himself inside of her body. Her tightness, clamping down onto Hadrian, engulfed his manhood as he shoved all the way inside of her.

Yes, oh, yes, Yara thought she would black out from the pleasure involved right about now. Hadrian’s hands, stuck to her ass, threatened to bring her to the edge. He leaned in, shoving his mighty prick all the way inside of her body. In and out, with multiple thrusts. 

Hadrian ruled her insides and molded it for his own pleasure. His hands, shifting down to grab her hips, pushed Yara a bit back. She squeezed him with her inner walls. 

Myranda sensed everything. The weight of the balls of her beloved rapist, slapping down onto Yara. Oh, that made her drip with pleasure. The hunger, engulfed her body, and she longed to have Hadrian deep inside of her body. Holding her down while tied up and violating all of her holes. 

As of this very moment, his cock had been nestled safely in Yara’s tight body. Her inner walls closed down and released Hadrian from their grip. Several long, milking motions followed as Hadrian edged himself closer into Yara, and rocked her body.

“Mmmm, you’re such a good one, so longing,” Hadrian said.

“You’re the one true power,” Yara breathed. “And you’re the only one who can make me feel this perfect.”

Hadrian slid his fingers down to Yara and squeezed her nipple which got her electrified. He encouraged Yara to bend down and suck Myranda’s tits, which she did.

Myranda made lustful sounds from Yara sucking on her tits. Her entire body had been on fire. And every few thrusts, Hadrian pulled out of Yara and rubbed his thick, throbbing head up and down Myranda’s clit. Before he returned to Yara’s tight insides as she squeezed him.

Hadrian touched Yara in all of the best ways and got her going. Her juices had been flowing and she clamped and released Hadrian every step of the way. Hadrian pressed down into her body, thrusting down deep inside of her. Yara moaned as Hadrian flowed through with his fingers going against her.

She came hard, clutching Hadrian’s organ and releasing all of her juices down onto him. Hadrian picked up the pace, thrusting even harder inside of Yara, until she wrung around his prick, in an attempt to milk him completely dry of every last drop of cum in his balls.

The attempt faded and most certainly failed, but the effort was most certainly there. Hadrian picked up the pace, shoving himself as deep into Yara as humanly possible, riding her hard into the bed. She cried out, taking his full length inside of her with these endless thrusts. 

And now, Hadrian pulled out of Yara and offered his cock as tribute to Myranda. Myranda leaned in and wrapped her lips around his tool before sucking Hadrian hard. He grabbed her hair and fucked her face, his balls slapping down onto her. Yara’s mouth lying near her thigh also sent a chill through Myranda’s body.

Hadrian extracted his cock.

“Are you ready my little cock sleeve?”

“Violate me, you son of a bitch.”

Myranda’s pussy gushed at the thought of Hadrian forcefully fucking her as she tied up. And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it, even if she wanted to. The powerful man took what he wanted and fucked any woman he wanted. 

Hadrian spread her legs and shoved his mighty rod into Myranda’s eager pussy. He slammed her down onto the bed, thrusting away at her. His hands moved up onto her throat and he squeezed her neck which only made Myranda squeeze him even harder as he entered her.

The struggling, gasping breaths at been combined with breathy moans, and Myranda’s nipples hardened for Hadrian to bite down and make her scream even more. The primal nature of the Dragon made him only want to conquer and pillage anything and take the women to use as his own personal cock pets. And Myranda milked him very nicely, squeezing down and releasing him. 

“Master, master, please,” Myranda cooed in his ear. “Release yourself with me, please.”

Myranda pressed a hand down onto his bicep and squeezed hard. The Dragon cupped Myranda’s breast and released it. 

Yara joined them, pressing herself against Myranda’s face and smothering the other woman with her thighs. Oh things were about ready to get hot to say the least. Hadrian pressed down against Myranda and slammed deep inside of her while Yara rode her face up and down.

“Having a good time?” Hadrian asked.

“Yes,” Yara agreed. “A very good time.”

Myranda inhaled Yara’s honey while Hadrian’s prick repeatedly buried itself into her pussy, reshaping it on his own whims. Yes, this was perfect. And Hadrian now finger fucked Yara’s ass while pushing into her. The combined lust of the three lovers only enhanced, the further the three moved along. And Hadrian rocked his hips down onto her body, shoving his lengthy prick all the way into her tight pussy.

“Cum with me,” Hadrian breathed on her nipple.

Myranda started to twitch and squirm. Oh she came alongside of Hadrian, all day and all night. And as many times as he wanted to. She had been a slutty little slave, ready to serve his whims while pushing all the way inside of her body. Her tightness caressed Hadrian’s length while he rocked her with his hips.

“One more time.”

Myranda closed her eyes. Hadrian teased her, rubbing his balls up against her tender thighs and making her just lose it. She wanted to lose it. Her mind was about ready to break thanks to him, a very short she knew.

Successive orgasms rang out through the room. Yara came, Myranda came, and then Hadrian, releasing all which he held in his balls came and unleashed his cum into Myranda’s pussy.

“A mark of all of what you mean to me.”

A cum dump, oh Myranda tingled at the thought of being turned into one. Hadrian filling her holes with his never ending load and all of his beloved wives licking them clean just so he could fill them up all over again. Myranda’s body twisted and turned and exploded all over the place.

Yara dropped down, the cum raining down from between Myranda’s thighs practically called for her. And practically screamed to be licked up. 

The Dragon laid in wait as both women pleasured each other’s pussies. He would have his moment when the time was right.

* * *

  
Arianne and Sansa crawled on top of their King. Their lips moved up and down his frame, in the most fervent worship they could manage. Hadrian put his hands on the back of their head as their lips traveled down his abs, his chest, and his body.

Sansa got along with another one of Hadrian’s queens. Her father only picked the best of women and Arianne was stunning. Perfect for breeding new lovely daughters, with the most beautiful features. Sansa’s pussy glistened at the thought of helping her Daddy break in some of her younger sister’s down the rode. 

Hadrian eyed Sansa. Almost as if he picked up on her thoughts.

“Oh, I’ve already corrupted you.”

Sansa flashed Hadrian a smile. Her lips edged against his prick and she began to take his prick deep into her mouth. She sucked him, harder. The lips edged a little bit further down Hadrian’s pole as it pressed a little bit deeper down into her throat. She moaned, and enjoyed the length going down into her mouth. Hadrian pressed down into Sansa’s mouth and bucked forward, driving his big cock all the way into her mouth.

Arianne leaned down into Hadrian and she captured his balls into her mouth. The two Queens worshipped their King. Their fervent desire to please him, just increased. Sansa popped her lips down Hadrian’s cock and deep-throated him. While Arianne used her perfect mouth to lavish pleasure upon Hadrian’s balls. The two came up in the middle, and licked his cock.

“We want you to erupt, and feel pleasure,” Arianne breathed on his tip. “Are you going to cum in your slutty daughter’s mouth or are you going to cum in mine?”

“There’s only one way to find out.”

Oh, there certainly was. Both of these vixens took turns giving Hadrian some deep sucks. It was not too long before Hadrian switched from Arianne to Sansa. He face-fucked their beautiful mouths and got them going. He really got them going and moaning in the process. Hadrian pressed his tip down into their mouths and made them cry out a little bit more as he slammed his prick all the way into Arianne’s throat.

“Don’t forget me.”

Sansa licked the drool off of Hadrian’s prick. Hadrian grabbed her and drove all the way down her throat. The paradise of Sansa’s warm throat tickled Hadrian’s length. He grabbed the redheaded beauty and proceeded to face-fuck her relentlessly. The deeper he pushed into her, the more Sansa succumbed to him.

“Good girl. You should be rewarded.”

Yes she should, and Sansa would. Hadrian bottomed out into her mouth and pushed to the brink in the back of her throat. His balls kept smacking her on the chin. Arianne cupped them and milked them with well-measured thumbs. Arianne’s skilled struokes, combined with Sansa’s perfect lips and hot throat proved to be a combination. 

Hadrian grabbed his daughter’s head and pressed her down onto his crotch. The moment Hadrian spiked down her throat, the emerald-eyed wizard exploded into her body. 

Sansa tilted back and enjoyed her father’s seed flooding her throat. The deeper and deeper he plunged, the more of this seed just blasted out of his balls and all the way down her throat.

With a skilled pop, Sansa slid back. She licked Hadrian’s cock from the tip all the way down to the base. Once she finished, swirling her tongue about, she ensured he was dripping, good and hard in the aftermath. She turned around and planted a huge kiss onto Arianne. 

Hadrian rose to the occasion in no time flat. He pushed both Arianne and Sansa down onto the bed. The instant their kiss broke, Hadrian had been on top of them. His skilled fingers slid down into their wet, hot cunts. They clamped down onto him and let out a very savory moan the second he filled their bodies. Sansa and Arianne looked up and enjoyed the depths of which Hadrian’s fingers pushed into them.

“How much do you want this?”

Oh, that question just sent shivers down their spines. They wanted it, badly. So badly, they were going to drip. Hadrian pushed down into their wet bodies and worked them over. Arianne and Sansa tried to hold back, tried to prove that they were the ones most worthy for Hadrian’s attention.

Sansa broke first. Her addiction to her father made her just overflow. Hadrian pushed down into her body and repeatedly rocked Sansa until she turned into little more than the quivering, dripping mess. Ready to succumb to Hadrian’s touch. 

Hadrian crawled over and planted himself between Arianne’s legs.

“Are you ready, my Queen?”

“Yes, great one. I need you inside of me.”

Hadrian ran his hands down her luscious tanned skin and kissed Arianne’s neck, breasts, and stomach. He spread her legs and her thighs just gushed in hunger. Hadrian had Arianne in his grasp. He grasped her thighs, the very second which he pushed deep inside of her body. Arianne’s insides tightened around him as she pushed up and down to meet Hadrian’s big prick as it spiked down into her.

“Deeper, inside me!” Arianne begged of him. “Please!”

Hadrian touched Arianne in all of the right places, to drive her completely wild. His skilled fingers maneuvered Arianne until he was riding the hell out of her. His big balls slapped down onto her thighs and hit her in all of the right places.

Sansa’s fingers clasped her hardened nipples. Oh, she loved it when her father was balls deep in another woman. Another hand brushed down her body. Sansa realized that it was not her own hands that was doing this. Rather phantom hands, made of pure magical energy.

Every place Hadrian touched Arianne, Sansa felt the touch one hundred percent amplified in her body. His fingers slid against her nipples and made Arianne just gasp a little bit more. Hadrian skillfully maneuvered his fingers down against her nipples and tugged on them to send Arianne’s hips bucking up.

Along with Sansa’s. Sansa pushed her fingers down into her hot cunt and rocked her body. Oh, yes, Hadrian grabbed Arianne and fucked her deeply. And did the same to Sansa.

“Time to finish.”

Oh, both of the women reached their climax. Hadrian absorbed the heavy amounts of sexual energy which radiated off of both of these women. He buried a little bit deeper into Arianne while also guiding the lovely Sansa closer. When the time was right, Hadrian would strike.

Arianne could feel her entire body rock it’s way to a finish. Hadrian was on top of her and pressing down onto her body. His manhood slammed down into her tight pussy and made Arianne just lose it completely. Her hips bucked up and met Hadrian as he buried thrust after thrust down into her hungry pussy. 

“Closer,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. 

Arianne knew what was coming and embraced it coming one hundred percent of the way. Her tightness enveloped Hadrian the deeper he plunged into her body. The manhood slammed down into Arianne and rocked her until she gushed all over the place. 

Close to finishing him off, but not quite. Hadrian pulled away, and Sansa pounced on top of him. The eager Princess slammed her hot box down onto the Dragon King’s cock. Hadrian grabbed her hair and pushed Sansa all the way down onto his big cock.

Sansa arched herself back. Hadrian tightened his grip around her nipples and squeezed them, very tightly. He let Sansa’s pussy just overflow the harder he pounded her. Sansa rocked herself back and forth, until she tightened around his prick. Sansa let loose with a very intense flood and coated Hadrian’s cock from the tip, all the way down to the base. She clutched and released him hard. 

“Oh, fill my slutty cunt up with your batter!” Sansa breathed. “I’ll make you a Daddy again as many times as you want. Just fill it up. I know you’re going to have enough left over to breed her anyway.”

Arianne twitched. Oh, the thought of Hadrian breeding his sexy daughter and then breeding her made Arianne just tingle with pleasure. 

Hadrian’s fingers clasped Sansa’s nipples and made her just explode all over the place. Her pussy juices rained down onto his cock. The deeper the Dragon King fucked Sansa, the more that he pushed down into her tight pussy. Her cunt clamped down onto him and milked him as hard as humanly possible. His balls slapped down onto him.

“Empty them, my King!” Sansa moaned. 

Hadrian pushed his devoted daughter down onto him and filled her pussy up.

“Perhaps you get what you want tonight? We’ll see.”

Sansa bit down on her lip. Oh, her father teased her with pregnancy and she loved it. She wanted to prove how good of a girl she was and how much she deserved her Daddy putting a baby in her. Sansa pressed down onto her and the tempting young woman drove down onto his cock. 

The deeper Hadrian slammed deep into Sansa’s hot hole, the more she clutched him. Hadrian pushed Sansa down and caused her to turn into little more than a dripping wreck. Then he thrust forward and filled up her pussy with his cock. The cum exploded down into her body.

Sansa tightened her grip and allowed her father’s seed to spill down into her body. Oh, Sansa got it, got it good, and loved every single last drop spurting into her body. She cast a triumphant look down onto Arianne, who just finished masturbating herself raw to the sight before her.

With a smile, Sansa collapsed in her father’s arms. A pleased expression burned into her face as she pumped those last few spurts of cum out of his cock and into her body.

Hadrian peeled Sansa off and turned his attention to Arianne. 

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(37 and 38) on November 5th, 2020.**


	37. Chapter 37(11/5/2020 Update 1 of 2)(Harry/Ashara/Mya and Harry/Sansa/Melisandre)

**XXXVII(Harry/Ashara/Mya and Harry/Sansa/Melisandre)**

* * *

  
The skilled hands of Ashara and Mya, drifted up and down Hadrian’s organ and got it nice and hard. They admired the rest of his perfect body and prepared to slid in for intense levels of worship. They leaned in and kissed his body from the face all the way down.

“To your knees, my lovelies.”

All women bent to the knee for the Dragon King and more importantly, his very impressive rod. Ashara and Mya leaned in and put their lips onto the tip and slid his prick in. Their eyes followed the progress of Hadrian edging between their mouths. 

Mya decided to take things to the next level. She pushed her lips down onto Hadrian. The skilled woman had a bit more experience deep-throating Hadrian’s length than Ashara did. Ashara decided not to get left out of the fun. She leaned down, cupped Hadrian’s balls and sucked on them good and hard. Her brilliant eyes just flooded over with lust as she continued her play with Hadrian’s swollen testicles. 

Suddenly, Hadrian decided to make things a bit more entertaining. Namely, he grabbed Mya’s head and pushed his length down onto her throat. She began to gag on his cock as it slid all the way down her throat. He picked up the pace and pushed a few times into her mouth. His balls slapped down onto her chin.

Then, with another movement, Hadrian slid his cock down into Ashara’s throat and gave her more of the same. Hadrian pressed his length down her throat and pushed a couple more times into her throat than before. His hands, drifting down the back of her head, made her moan hot and heavily in the process. His fingers dangled against the back of her head, the deeper he pushed into her. 

Hadrian alternated between face-fucking these two dark-haired beauties. They took turns and intended to please them.

“To your feet.”

They scrambled at Hadrian’s abrupt orders.

“Show your devotion to each other.”

“Of course, my king.”

Mya took Ashara by the shoulders and kissed her. Ashara returned the kiss, and it had been rather passionate. To reward them, Hadrian stripped down their clothes and began to worship their sexy bodies. Seconds passed as the King ran his fingers completely down their frames. 

“On the bed.”

Mya shoved Ashara down onto the bed. She climbed on top of Ashara and a rain of kisses followed. From the earlobe, down her face, and all the way down the side of her neck. Ashara and Mya entered a very heated liplock with each other, with Mya’s tongue just driving a little bit down Ashara’s mouth as the two made out quite rigorously with each other. They enjoyed the sensations of their tongues meeting together in a passionate exchange. 

With Ashara’s legs spread, Mya slid over to give her King the first access. Hadrian took advantage of this and took the plunge. The tip of his length pushed into Ashara. 

“Thank you once more!”

She owed everything to Hadrian. Ashara’s pussy lips tightened around his cock just right. His fingers slid down into her body and began to play with her nipples. The cries of Ashara just filled the room, the deeper Hadrian plunged into her body. His fingers worked their magic down onto her nipples and made her cry loudly and hungrily as Hadrian slammed down into her pussy. Her tightness grabbed him as he pushed in and out of her hungry hole. He took her for a good, long, and intense ride, driving her completely wild with pleasure. 

Every touch set Ashara off a little bit more. The Dragon King pulled out of her and shifted Ashara a little bit. Mya got into the same position, right beside Ashara. This allowed Hadrian to drift his fingers.

“Both of you will reach a peak. But not quite go over the edge. Not yet.”

Hadrian edged both of his lovers. The Dragon King zeroed in on the very obvious lust they were feeling. The energy increased the deeper Hadrian plunged into their bodies from both sides. He pressed down into them and made them just scream out even more.

The fingers worked their magic. Mya gasped in pleasure. 

“I will earn, this gift, my lord!”

“Yes, I will as well, great one,” Ashara breathed. 

Hadrian worked them into position to line up their pussies side by side. He leaned in and buried his cock into Ashara and then into Mya. His prick switched back and forth into stuffing both of their holes. The warmth surrounded him as Hadrian switched from one side to the other and kept working them over. 

“YES!”

Ashara and Mya both cried. Hadrian had them on the ropes, right where he wanted them to be. A few more plunges would really make this sink into their hot bodies. 

Hadrian leaned down into them both and thrust down into their tight bodies. His balls slapped down onto Ashara’s thighs the faster Hadrian worked into her. The skilled touches brought her to the breaking point and made her explode all over the place. 

Then, Hadrian focused the majority of his attention on Ashara. He pulled up his new pet and plunged her down onto his cock. Ashara’s insides molded around him. She sucked Hadrian down, accepting his gift with vigor. She pumped all the way down onto his cock.

“Faster!” Ashara moaned. “Oh, you’re really stretching me out! You’re making my tight pussy feel soooo good right now!”

Hadrian leaned into Ashara and made his balls slap onto her. The deeper Hadrian pressed into her, the more the hotness of her walls clamped around him. Hadrian pressed forward and drove Ashara into a frenzy. Her insides just clamped down onto him and milked his organ the deeper he pushed into her body. Ashara squeezed his shoulders and pumped all the way down onto his length. 

“Sooo good right now!” Ashara moaned in his ear. “It’s amazing!”

“Yes, it is,” Hadrian agreed. “Cum for me.”

Ashara complied with him. Her inner walls clamped down onto him and released a flood of juices all over his cock. She mentally thanked her god for allowing her to cum.

A smile passed over Hadrian’s face as he pulled out of Ashara. Mya had been ready to show her devotion to him. Her hungry, lustful eyes widened a fraction as she slipped Hadrian’s length into her mouth. She moistened him from the tip to the cock. 

Suddenly, Ashara decided that Mya’s asshole was just too much to pass up. She leaned in and licked it. The tongue danced in and out of her at all of the right points, which drove Mya completely wild with lust. A few more slides inside of her and then, Ashara pulled out of Mya. 

“An excellent idea, pet. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Mya answered with a vigorous nod. Hadrian pulled her over pretty much all of the way. Hadrian lined up his length for her tight ass and then with another plunge, edged into her. He put Mya onto his lap and bounced her perfect ass up and down on his cock. Her breasts swayed deliciously and Hadrian started to milk them to drive Mya completely insane with the lust she was feeling. 

“Ooooh, yes!”

Hadrian pressed his fingers down onto her nipples and gave them a tight squeeze. He hit all of the right points in Mya to drive her completely insane. He pressed his body down onto hers with thrust after thrust buried into her tight ass from behind. Hadrian’s fingers lingered a bit closer to her breasts as he played with them. 

Ashara decided to go down and eat Mya’s pussy. Oh, she got a good sense of how good the other woman had been aroused. 

“Oh, this is an honor!” Mya moaned. 

Hadrian was glad it was. He pushed all the way into Mya’s ass, and rammed down into her from above. His balls slapped down onto her, and made her cry out. He could feel the tightness of her asshole press down onto him. A little further, and Hadrian would reach the peak. He had her, right in his grasp and he shoved himself a little bit deeper inside of her body. Her ass tightened around him and milked him.

Mya spurted all over Ashara. Who received a magical assist from Hadrian in teasing her to an orgasm.

“Looks like you will get the ultimate honor.”

Hadrian plunged himself a little bit deeper into Mya’s ass. His balls tightened as he pushed into her. Ashara offered a helping hand and stroked them. The Dragon King used his magnificent powers to fuck Ashara’s warm, delicious pussy lips. She oozed all over the place.

All good things must come to an end. Hadrian admired Mya’s end, her tight ass as he pushed down into her body. He rocked her a few more times, a few more thrusts. He edged to completion before, with one grunting thrust, he filled Mya’s ass up with all of the cum his balls could store. He leaned her forward and emptied his seed right into her hungry asshole to drive her insane.

Hadrian finished up in Mya. He left her, slumped over onto the bed. Asshole gaped with his cum. 

A snap of his fingers summoned Ashara. Who crawled over to do her duty and to feast upon her master’s gift from Mya’s gaping, oozing asshole. 

Hadrian leaned into Ashara and squeezed her hips before guiding her back passageway open for future use. 

* * *

  
“The fire will guide you. You should not run from it, but rather embrace it.”

Sansa stood naked in the light and the Red Priestess of the Dragon, Melisandre ran her hands over Sansa’s fit body. Along with multiple kisses, each of them more savory than the last. Oh, Sansa thought she would just lose it from the pleasure Melisandre offered her. Her hands moved in all of the right places and sent Sansa’s loins over the tipping point with pleasure as she dove down into her.

Her father laid in wait. Hadrian Peverell, a man who fools believed to have perished many times before. He grew stronger than ever, with more loyal women by his side, and a bunch of lords ended up playing their games, thus weakening their own power bases. 

Sansa cared little about the politics by now. All she cared about was her father’s cock. Which slipped into Melisandre’s hand and not into her mouth. It seemed like a waste. The Red Priestess kept Sansa completely at bay with multiple kisses, lining down her neck.

“You have the same fire as him. The same desire to bed women, and the only man who can satisfy your desires, and the desires of many stands before you.”

Melisandre dropped to her knees and Sansa copied her actions. The two licked Hadrian’s cock on either side, their tongues moving back and forth down it. Oh, yes, they enjoyed the taste and the two fiery redheads leaned in to pleasure their man. Sansa slipped his length into her mouth first and slurped on it very hard.

Hadrian encouraged his beloved daughter’s actions by running a hand down her hair. Her gorgeous red hair wrapped around Hadrian’s legs and she leaned in, sucking him hard. 

Melisandre ran a hand down and felt Sansa’s wet pussy, rubbing her fingers deep between it. She licked Sansa’s juices and got a good taste of it. Before, she came up and kissed her master, enjoying the shared juices from the young Dragonette on her knees, pleasuring her father. 

Sansa breathed in heavily. Her desire to take her father only increased and lay with him daily. Ever since making the trip, they explored each other’s bodies, destroyed a few beds, and tore down a few walls. All easily repaired, but that was far beside the point. 

With one more push, Sansa experienced the taste of her father’s cum in her mouth. She swallowed it and did not squander it. It was a precious commodity, a necessity for many women. Sansa pulled back and Melisandre’s tongue moved in zig zag motions around Hadrian’s prick the moment she moved off.

“Present yourself for your king,” Sansa said. 

Melisandre, subservient to the heirs of the Dragon as much as the Dragon himself, crawled onto the bed. Her wet pussy exposed, and Sansa pressed her fingers against her slit while pumping her father’s cock prick. 

“She’s flooding the bed,” Sansa said. “Time to plug the leak, isn’t it, Daddy?”

“Or make it worse.”

Hadrian lined up to Melisandre’s opening and shoved himself all the way inside of her. Sansa pressed her sexy hips against his back and ground up against him. She humped her father from behind while he pushed into her. Her breasts pushing against his upper back, her hair brushing against his shoulder, and her lips against his neck. All while her hands stroking his chest as he drove deep into Melisandre. 

Oh, the weight of the Dragon’s balls pressing up against her thighs made Melisandre tingle in pleasure. Hadrian pushed all the way in and rode her, her tight pussy clamping down and releasing him with several fluid motions. He picked up the pace and slammed all the way into her body.

“Yes, deeper!”

The Dragon pushed a little bit further inside of her, the weight of his balls smacking down onto her tender thighs. He leaned in, cupping her chest and releasing her breasts from his grip. He was all the way in and never once backing down from anything as he pushed all the way inside of her. 

Sansa breathed in heavily. She cradled Hadrian’s balls and squeezed them. The power her father had over women intoxicated Sansa. She leaned in and kissed him aggressively on the neck while he pushed into Melisandre. Her nails rubbed up against his chest.

Inhaling Hadrian’s strong and powerful musk just sent a tingling between Sansa’s legs and a fire, deep inside of here, which could not be put out by any means whatsoever. She rubbed down his chest and kissed him multiple times down across the back of the neck.

“A little bit more,” Sansa purred in his ear. “Mmm, yes, Daddy, that’s perfect. That really hits the spot, right about there. Oh, your balls are so big, I can grab them all day while you pump her pussy full of cum.”

“Almost there.”

Melisandre basked in the glory of her master’s pleasurable actions. Hadrian lined up his hands for Melisandre’s chest and squeezed her breasts tightly. She let out a cry, which only grew louder the deeper Hadrian pushed inside of her. His balls slapped against her thighs with an endless amount of thrusts inside of her, each of them stretching her out.

She came first, and the hardest. The combined force of father and daughter pleasuring her body just sent Melisandre over the edge. The Priestess clamped down onto Hadrian’s tool and locked down onto him, pumping his organ as hard as humanly possible. Those balls slapped down onto him.

He rode Melisandre to the breaking point. She milked him with several tight squeezes. Hadrian ran his hands up her body and let the pleasure just flow through one more time before he held it inside of her. The tightening of his balls approached and with one final shove Hadrian unleashed.

The cum flooded Melisandre’s insides. She clamped down and released, basking in his powerful fluids. The semen flooded the insides of her body. Melisandre basked in her addiction and savored every last drop, even long after it was done.

The moment Hadrian pulled out, Sansa grabbed his cock and shoved it into her mouth. Hadrian looked down in her beautiful face and Sansa pressed all the way down onto him. She pleasured Hadrian from the tip to the base, and several spots in between.

Sansa pulled out completely and climbed on top of Hadrian’s standing prick. Her hand wrapped around the base and she pumped it.

“Watching you take your devoted priestess has me turned on so much.

Legs wrapped around Hadrian’s hips, and arms around his neck, Sansa leaned in to start peppering the side of Hadrian’s face and neck with a multitude of kisses. She was all over him and savoring every last moment. She sought him out, kissing and pleasuring him all over.

Oh, yes, lust just build up in her body. Sansa wrapped her pussy around her father’s pole just as much as the rest of her wrapped around him. Sansa dropped down onto Hadrian’s thick prick and moaned very aggressively the second she dropped down onto him.

Sansa moaned and Hadrian ran his hands down her body. He pleasured every single inch of Sansa as she bounced higher and harder on him. 

The tighter she went on him, the more pleasure shot through both of them. Hadrian grabbed Sansa’s right breast and squeezed down onto it. The power which flowed inside of both of them intoxicated these lovers. Hadrian flicked his finger against Sansa’s nipple and drew it into his mouth to suck on it hard. Sansa closed down and rocked onto his body.

Melisandre crawled over to observe and also to slightly toy with Sansa’s clit. She offered the right amount of pleasure.

“I serve the house of Peverell. I serve the coven of the Dragon,” Melisandre breathed. 

Sansa smiled, this devoted woman served her quite well. And Hadrian cupped her breasts and sucked on them. He treated them like fine fruit and Sansa’s entire body turned into a lighting rod of pleasure. It was almost as if he transfigured her insides and brought her to the breaking point of endless pleasure.

“Yes, you serve us well,” Hadrian remarked with a big smile on his face. “Very well indeed.”

Sansa shifted back and pumped his rod between her pussy walls. Oh, yes, she did. Melisandre assisted Sansa in getting a good position, while also using her wet fingers to pleasure Sansa’s anus. All for her father to be back there eventually and give Sansa the pleasure her body so desperately craved.

Harder, faster, with wetter, tighter strokes around his cock with her delightfully tight womanhood. Hadrian pushed into his daughter and enjoyed the visual of Melisandre pleasuring his daughter from behind as well. The two sandwiched Sansa between their bodies.

“You’re going to cum harder than ever, Princess.”

Sansa bit down on her lip and nodded. She experienced the pleasure creeping up inside of her body and knew it to be true. Her toes curled and exploded. Pleasure erupted around her and flooded Hadrian’s length just like a volcano as he pleasured both her and Melisandre from either side.

Closer and closer, Sansa dropped down and edged herself to the breaking point. Sansa sharply and endlessly kissed her lover, her father, her beloved father. She moaned into his mouth, picking up a steadier pace when rocking up and down onto him.

Sansa tightened against Hadrian. Her velvety, tight pussy massaged Hadrian’s length and made his balls stir. Almost ready to dump another load inside of his daughter. Her breasts swelled slightly as Hadrian’s cock did in arousal and Hadrian pressed down onto them, sucking Sansa’s tits delightfully.

As Sansa’s chest grew in size, her breasts became more sensitive. She rocked down onto Hadrian and squeezed down onto him, flooding every inch of his prick. 

Finally, the two of them came together one more time and it was like magic. Sansa closed around Hadrian and flooded his prick which allowed the Dragon King to slide to his beloved daughter’s body and flood her insides with as much savory cum as possible.

The moment Hadrian pulled out, Sansa let out a sigh and gave her father one last passionate kiss before they truly parted.

Sansa fell back onto the sheets, belly swollen and cum dripping from her. Melisandre kissed Sansa’s legs and thighs and went down to lick her pussy. 

Hadrian had not been too far behind to pleasure the two delicious redheads and ravish their delightful bodies. Over and over again, all through the night.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38(11/5/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Daenerys/Missandei and Harry/Ellaria/Cersei)

**XXXIII(Harry/Daenerys/Missandei and Harry/Ellaria/Cersei)**  
Daenerys pressed face down on the bed. Missandei marveled at the look of her Queen, running her hands down Dany’s delicious body in circular motions. She leaned in, toying with Dany’s body, while another hand pushed against her from behind.

Hadrian rubbed down Missandei’s thighs and paid attention to her needy body. Her core heated up the further Hadrian toyed with her and Missandei broke out into a soft cry of lust the moment Hadrian rocked into her body. He grabbed her nipple and squeezed it hard to make Missandei almost break down into a cry of endless lust, the further Hadrian worked her body over.

“So close,” Hadrian breathed in Missandei’s ear.

Oh yes, she would have to agree. He was so close to getting inside of her. Missandei laid on top of her Queen and stroked the body of the beautiful woman. Hadrian ground up and down her thighs, until the point where he lined up for her tight pussy and slammed all the way into Missandei.

Missandei screamed out in lust, with Hadrian’s hands stroking her body. Missandei’s shaky hands almost forgot herself. Thankfully, Hadrian had been there to remind her and remind Missandei of her role of getting Daenerys nice and ready for some more fun. The stroking, probing fingers electrified Missandei and really got her going to the point where she almost exploded in the presence of the Dragon.

Dany closed her eyes and could feel her King’s balls slapping down upon her with slight motions. So close, and yet so far away from her. Hadrian knew precisely all of the right aways to toy with someone and right now, his skilled hands just loomed inches away from her.

“You feeling good?”

“Yes, my king!” Missandei cried out.

Hadrian pulled Missandei away and rocked her body. Any protest had been silenced with Hadrian cupping her chest while thrusting away at her. Hadrian pulled out and made sure to show Dany his full length, coated in Missandei’s juices, before he shoved it back into the delicious servant’s wet pussy.

Dany, on her hands and knees, grabbed Missandei’s hair and pulled the gorgeous woman into a kiss. Passionately, Dany attacked Missandei’s mouth with her tongue, and edged a little bit deeper inside of her body. Missandei wrapped her hands around Dany and pulled her in, stroking her body.

“And now just let it all go, my dear.”

Missandei clamped down hard on Hadrian’s organ and milked his tool. Oh, letting it go felt so perfect, so amazing, and oh so good. Hadrian rode Missandei all the way to the breaking point, slapping his balls down against her warm thighs when riding her on a constant loop. Over and over again until Missandei clutched down and milked him hard.

“Here we go,” Hadrian breathed in her ear.

Missandei let out a content sigh as she finished cranking on Hadrian’s organ. Oh, yes, it felt very good, and Hadrian would not let up in stuffing her tight box and bringing her to the edge of so much pleasure. The Dragon pushed all the way down into her tight box and filled Missandei up with the thickness of his prick. He had her right where he wanted her and the proof just escalated with her hot emotions.

The servant collapsed on the bed and Hadrian rode her into a brilliant and mind shattering orgasm. Pulling out, Hadrian mentally counted the seconds until Dany dove in.

He did not have to wait for very long. Dany took him into her mouth and slurped on him, making a loud and succulent sound while going down onto him. Dany’s fingers, touching all of the right points on Hadrian’s organ, shoved his length all the way into her mouth. Oh yes, she felt hot, and hungry worshipping the powerful prick of the handsome man before her, making a hell of a racket as she went all the way down on him.

“Yes,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “Mine.”

Dany looked up at Hadrian and worshipped him with her mouth. Missandei joined her Queen and took Hadrian’s balls into her mouth and pleasured her.

Ropes wrapped around the two women and prepared them. Hadrian disappeared behind them and shoved his fingers deep into their needy cunts. He rode the hell out of Missandei and Dany from behind. Their rippling bodies escalated through the room, the faster Hadrian rocked into them. Oh, yes, perfect, simply perfect. Hadrian drove all the way into them and made them cry out for more, the depths of which his fingers went rocked their minds and their bodies.

“Perfect,” Hadrian breathed all over Missandei’s neck.

Oh, yes, she thought so as well. Her core tightened up and milked Hadrian while he rode her from behind with his fingers. Yet, his cock edged closer to Queen Daenerys and Missandei could not be selfish on that front. It was not like she had been denied him today.

“Are you going to do it, my King?”

“Just watch.”

Missandei sprang back and the ropes tied her to the backboard of the bed. Daenerys climbed on Hadrian’s lap and kissed him madly, before she mounted his hard prick. It edged against her entrance and Missandei’s eyes watched as Dany, bouncing her ass down onto Hadrian, dropped down and took the full brunt of the Dragon King inside of her.

The one true power in all of the land, made even a strong and powerful woman like the Mother of Dragons succumb to it. Hadrian pleasured Dany’s chest and squeezed it, while leaning in and kissing her face. The kisses grew in heat and Dany responded with equal passion as she milked Hadrian’s iron hard pole with her welcoming insides. Oh, yes, this was perfect, in more ways than one.

He was inside of her, molding and shifting her body, into anything she wanted. Hadrian picked up Dany and dropped her down onto him to squeeze his organ between her silken walls. An attempt to milk the juices out and boy, Dany was really riding away at him, growing further in eagerness when rising and dropping on him.

“Feel the heat,” Hadrian said. “Good, and now you succumb to me.”

Missandei whipped her head back and screamed. Dozens of invisible fingers stroked her body, and yet lingered, teasing her just enough to rile her up. Oh, yes, her insides felt like they were on fire.

And Dany, Dany bounced hard and harder. Her orgasm rocked her from head to toe. Hadrian leaned her back and kissed every point of her body. The legs of the beautiful woman balanced on her king’s shoulders while Hadrian pushed all the way inside of her and rode her to a feverish conclusion.

“Almost there.”

Dany let out a cry of passion, ending up throwing her head back and clawing Hadrian’s shoulder. She nibbled down onto his arm, and made her point, breathing in very heavily when rising and falling on his prick, and taking it all the way inside of her body, squeezing it very tight. 

“Perfect,” Dany breathed in his ear.

“Yes, you are.”

Hadrian squeezed Dany’s tight ass and also cast a look down on Missandei, who shifted about on the bed. The lust coming from this woman was almost contagious, and Hadrian put on a show. He fucked Dany just inches away from her and made Missandei view the scene of Hadrian bouncing Dany up and down on his cock, shoving himself as deep inside of her body as possible.

Dany let the feeling just build and build inside of her. Her insides clamped down and milked Hadrian all of the way. The lust of another woman, denied her treat, was only riling her up. Dany dug into her mate’s shoulders and slammed all the way down onto his stiff pole, stretching him completely out on his prick. 

“Fuck,” Missandei moaned in his ear. “I need you.”

In a flash, Hadrian disappeared from underneath Dany and hovered over Missandei. Her eyes widened from Hadrian rubbing against her and teasing her for about thirty seconds straight. Then he reappeared, this time driving Missandei onto his cock, while she sat on his lap like a chair.

Oh, damn, Missandei thought she would explode in frustration at everything that happened. The Dragon King repeated the tease, three more times, disappearing and grinding, and then reappearing, to fuck Daenerys in a different position. Each time drove her completely made with pleasure. 

Finally, the lust had overwhelmed her and Hadrian mounted her thighs, grinding up against her entrance. Missandei spread her legs and allowed Hadrian all the way inside of her. His stiff prick drove all the way into her body, making her cry out in pleasure the second he entered her from above. He leaned into her, rubbing his thick prick against her entrance and making her cry out in pleasure the moment he entered her. 

“Perfect,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “Absolutely perfect!”

Hadrian ground up and down against Missandei’s warm heat, and pleasured her with his manhood. He leaned in, thrusting away at her, and sending his hips almost all the way against her body. Her warm pussy just engulfed him and sucked Hadrian’s prick into her tight core, squeezing him down with her wetness. 

“Yes,” Hadrian while pumping into her. “Almost there.”

Missandei rolled her head back and enjoyed being mounted and stuffed repeatedly. Daenerys stroked Hadrian’s length as it slid out of her body before helping it slide back. She silently thanked her King and Queen for the gift she was about ready to receive and how good it was going to feel when he popped inside of her.

And one more thrust, before Hadrian popped inside of Missandei and filled her body with his seed. She milked him quite vigorously, not sparing a single drop as it raced into her body.

The second Hadrian finished, Dany leaned in to clean the overflowing pussy of her servant. And also enjoy anything Hadrian might do to her from behind.   
X-X-X  
“Dropping by unannounced is poor form.”

Cersei bent over Ellaria and fingered her pussy roughly. Ellaria cried out from the Queen dominating her in such a way. Even with her clothes on, Cersei established a presence and showed how she ruled anyone who crossed her path.

Well, anyone other than one. Cersei’s eyes locked onto Hadrian. Ellaria’s mouth opened in shock as the Dragon King arrived and he observed the situation before him, with a very casual eye.

“Hello, my King, I’m just taking care of a pressing matter,” Cersei said. “Why don’t you make yourself at home?”

Cersei put up Ellaria’s head and opened her mouth rather inviting. Hadrian snickered and removed his clothes, exposing his body to the two mature women. Ellaria’s mouth had been opened and looked empty, something which Hadrian fixed in a matter of minutes by shoving his cock down her throat.

The visual of Hadrian shoving his prick all the way down Ellaria’s throat enticed Cersei, but at the same time, something felt empty inside of her. She removed her clothes showing and rubbed her breasts and pussy, while also exerting her dominance.

It felt wrong that Hadrian did not force her to her knees and force his cock down her throat. Dominate and debase her before drowning her in his seed. 

“She’s not as refined as I am, my King,” Cersei said. “Wouldn’t these lips be more fit around your cock?”

Ellaria, annoyed about being talked down to, leaned in and lavished Hadrian with her worship. She wanted to prove that her oral skills had been more than adequate and most certainly much better than the uptight Queen before her. Ellaria leaned in, and suckled Hadrian’s pole, making a loud sound across the room when she pleasured him from the tip, all the way to the head, enjoying him all over.

“She’s doing a good job so far,” Hadrian said. “But, maybe you can prove yourself.”

Cersei nudged the visitor away and leaned in. She swirled her tongue around Hadrian’s length and took her time in worshipping every single inch of it. From the base to the prick, and one could not deny those balls. Those balls full of such savory and delicious seed. Cersei longed for it and she leaned in, cupping Hadrian’s balls and pressing a hand down onto him.

“Yes, you’re doing a perfect job of it,” Hadrian said to her. “Keep on going. Don’t stop. Do not stop at all.”

Hadrian leaned on in and Ellaria joined Cersei in pleasuring him. Her mouth lavished Hadrian’s balls while Cersei went down on his cock.

Cersei’s deep throating skills always proved to be a treat. Hadrian held the back of her head and shoved his mighty rod down her throat, enjoying the fruits of her tight, warm throat. She slurped and echoed around the room, enjoying every last point of Hadrian’s groin when pleasuring him all over.

“Mmppph!”

Ellaria knew the sounds of lust when she heard them. She took Hadrian’s balls and squeezed them. Watching Hadrian choke out Cersei Lannister with a thick load of seed would make the journey and the early humiliation worth it.

“Her mouth is perfect for storing cum,” Ellaria said. “Much more than making any kind of proclamation. More fit to be on her knees worshipping a true king.”

Cersei could not deny this fact. She leaned in and pleasured the throbbing hard manhood going deep down into her throat. Every motion pushed Hadrian a little bit deeper into her mouth. The Dragon King used her mouth like he would used her pussy and ass. Pounding away at it, very well and very hard, Cersei moaned in delight the second Hadrian rocked closer to the breaking point.

“Get ready.”

Those words always stirred a fire in Cersei’s loins. Hadrian leaned down and shoved his mighty prick all the way down her throat, stretching her out on his cock. Those balls, helpfully milked along by Ellaria, were about ready to burst.

One more push and Hadrian exploded and filled up Cersei’s mouth with his ejaculating seed. He pulled her face in and shoved his manhood down into her throat, repeatedly driving burst after burst of seed all the way down her throat. Hadrian pressed down onto her head and finished riding her until every last drop of seed poured down Cersei’s mouth.

He pulled out and Ellaria dropped down, kissing Cersei rather aggressively. The two women exchanged a heavy amount of seed, sharing in between the two of them.

Ellaria and Cersei laid back on the bed at Hadrian’s gestures. Hadrian explored their bodies and kissed both of them. They moaned from Hadrian’s intense stroking, pleasuring their overheated cores with a few thrusts into them a piece. Hadrian leaned in forward and rocked them, with his intense finger banging escalating in the pair of them. Cersei and Ellaria leaned back and thrust their hips up completely with moans just increasing through their bodies. 

“That’s perfect,” Hadrian told them both. “Get ready.”

Cersei and Ellaria dropped back onto the bed, legs spread and ready to receive. Hadrian’s fingers danced against their openings and riled them up for the main event.

Hadrian put his swollen head against Ellaria’s opening and ground against it. And then Cersei’s. He moved back and forth, until Ellaria sprang up, and mounted his cock. She pushed all the way down onto him.

“I’ve counted the nights until I can feel this in me again,” Ellaria said. “Too many.”

The sultry expression in Ellaria’s eyes echoed as Hadrian pushed her down. Cersei watched, in frustration. Any second Hadrian’s cock did not drive into her body, slapping his large balls against her thighs while he groped her, Cersei felt was time lust.

And now this bearer of bastards rose up and drove down her King’s cock. Even the warmness of the Dragon King’s hand was only just barely enough to keep her at bay. Cersei shifted her hips back and forth, letting out a very intense and sultry whisper every time Harian pushed into her body.

“I’m going to cum for you, my King.”

Ellaria pressed down all the way onto him and squeezed his organ. Her insides felt like they were liquified and she was just mere inches away from losing it.

Hadrian cupped her breasts and sucked them.

“Just feel it build up. That’s it. Realize that all of your orgasms, all your pleasure, belong to me.”

Ellaria realized it and accepted it. She clamped down tightly on Hadrian and Hadrian thrust inside of her. While she was unable to milk all of the seed from Hadrian’s balls before she lost steam, Ellaria gave a good go at it and squeezed down onto his prick.

A shaking, and pleased woman dropped down. She let out a heavy breath and Cersei, positioning herself for Hadrian, opened her legs up wide.

“A true Queen has to finish the work she started.”

Stirring the Dragon’s fire always sent a scorching and very pleasant feeling through her loins. Hadrian grabbed Cersei and pushed her down on the bed. He grabbed her hips and pushed down into her, burying his length inside of her body. The familiar feel of his organ stuffing her womanhood sent Cersei into a fit of absolute pleasure.

“That’s perfect, my lord!” Cersei cried out. “OH YES!”

Cersei could feel the pleasure increased from the Dragon just pushing all the way inside of her body. He rocked back and forth into her, slamming his thick prick inside of her tight pussy from one side to the other. She clamped down and released him very hard. 

“Yes, perfect,” Hadrian groaned. “Cum for me.”

Not needing to be told twice, Cersei’s body contorted and gushed all over Hadrian’s length. He pressed down into her, riding her vigorously into the bed. The weight of his balls, slapping down, echoed across the room. Hadrian knew precisely all of the ways to pleasure his lover. 

Cersei lost it completely, and started to milk him vigorously with her walls. 

Not quite knocked out of the running, Ellaria grabbed Cersei’s head. She knew the Queen would be perfect for many things and she decided to drive Cersei into her pussy and force her to eat it out.

“Yes, the perfect cunt licker,” Ellaria breathed out. “All mine as well.”

A loud slurp escalated from Cersei. Hadrian just running his hands up and down her body, and squeezing her hips increased the pleasure and allowed for a nice tight ride. He pressed down onto Cersei and squeezed her hips, going all the way into her and riding her as fast as possible.

“She really is a woman of many talents,” Hadrian said. “And now she’s going to get what she wanted.”

Cersei’s insides, scorching with desire, longed for the seed stored in Hadrian’s balls. The Dragon King pressed forward and rode her milking pussy. The slap of his testicles against her thighs resounded against the room until Hadrian had her pinned down and rode her to a heavy conclusion.

The scrams escalated. Coherency left Cersei a long time ago. Only raw animalistic instinct to be fucked remained. 

Hadrian slammed into her all of the way, dumping blast after blast of seed inside of her body. He filled up her tightening pussy with his batter and made her just explode all over him.

All three parties came hard and crashed down, although Ellaria and Cersei crashed the hardest. The second Hadrian pulled out, Ellaria leaned in to lick Hadrian’s prick and get the dripping cum off of it. 

With a little inspiration, both women would be competing for his attention and cum in no time.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(39 and 40) on November 12th, 2020.**


	39. Chapter 39(11/12/2020 Update 1 of 2)(Harry/Gilly/Ygritte and Harry/Melisandre/Ashara)

**XXXIX(Harry/Gilly/Ygritte and Harry/Melisandre/Ashara)**  
Ygritte and Gilly soaked in the majesty of their King. The Dragon, Hadrian Peverell, known across the land, feared by men, and enjoyed by many women. Gilly and Ygritte stripped down and stripped down their King and was slowly feeding him grapes and other fruit while running down his body.

“I can’t believe it’s come to this,” Ygritte said. “Being nothing but a devoted servant for a mighty king.”

“But, it does have it’s perks,” Gilly said. “Some big perks.”

Gilly stroked Hadrian’s cock upon the word “big.” The soft hands of the beautiful women worked their magic on him, surprisingly soft, but pleasantly so. Then again, constant doses of the King’s special cream would leave any woman’s flesh soft and pristine. 

“Don’t hog all the perks.”

Ygritte slipped the cock from Gilly’s hand and pushed it into her mouth. Gilly popped a strawberry into the fresh cream and ate it, needing her strength. She moved down and decided to have some nuts, as a matter of speaking. She slipped Hadrian’s testicles into her mouth and sucked on them.

“There’s more than enough to go around,” Hadrian said. “And you’re not leaving my sight tonight until you’re well fucked.”

Gilly and Ygritte appreciated that fact. The two lovely ladies moved up and kissed Hadrian’s prick. They covered the throbbing, veiny organ with their lips, lavishing him all over. That mighty organ throbbed against their lips and lead to a moment where Hadrian linged just mere inches away from them. 

Slowly, Ygritte rose up and bent over, baring her pussy to the Dragon. The red hair covered her twat and Hadrian rubbed it, sending her into a fit of pleasure while Gilly lovingly bobbed up and down on his mighty rod. Hadrian pressed down and edged himself completely down her throat. 

“Fuck me,” Ygritte said. “I want to be carried from this castle!”

Hadrian extracted his cock from Gilly’s mouth. Dripping wet, Hadrian lined it up for Ygritte’s warm opening and pushed into her a little bit. Her slick pussy lips enveloped Hadrian and allowed his manhood almost all the way inside of her. He grabbed her hips and pulled back, slamming all the way into her body.

Ygritte’s eyes fluttered shut. Oh, yes, this was perfect. Having his thick cock all the way into her body like that and stuffing her full, it was beyond amazing. His balls slapped down on Ygritte’s thighs and echoed throughout the room. The deeper Hadrian drove down, the more she craved him.

And the more she craved Hadrian, the harder he seemed to grab and fuck her. 

Gilly watched, with wide eyes and moist, puckering lips. She longed to have Hadrian inside of her in every way possible, riding her pussy until it was stretched out. The thought of having his mighty breeding rod break her half excited Gilly in so many different ways. Her finger flickered her warm hole, stroking her back and forth, until the point Gilly moaned and stuffed her pussy.

Hadrian motioned for her to move over. Ygritte appeared to be the one hogging all of the perks tonight, squeezing Hadrian’s organ with a fluid motion, rubbing her cunt up and down on her. 

“Grab my hair!”

Gilly just smiled and helped pull Ygritte’s hair back and put it into Hadrian’s hand. She watched as Hadrian pushed all the way inside of Ygritte and drive all the way into her body.

Ygritte had been fucked and stuffed about as fiercely as she fought on the battle field and oh, she would not have it any other way. Hadrian buried himself all the way into her, and rode her hard from behind. The loud slap of hand over ass continued to escalate her lust and enhance the pleasure just flowing through her body.

“A bit deeper,” Hadrian breathed on Ygritte.

His hot breath, his skilled hands, warm lips, everything just made Ygritte tingle. Her knees knocked together as Hadrian’s length expanded and buried into her. He spread Ygritte wider until she almost collapsed to the ground and came hard around him.

Gilly’s widening eyes observed Hadrian extracting a never ending prick, or so it seemed, from Ygritte’s body. She smacked on her lips, really getting into it.

“That’s bigger than what you give me.”

Hadrian smiled and pointed his enhanced manhood towards Gilly. He rubbed it across her thighs and made her cry out in pleasure. The entire size of the organ just lit her up and made her cry out for more.

“You want to try it?”

Gilly responded by nodding quite vigorously. Hadrian yanked her over and balanced her. Her pussy lips opened up and Hadrian placed his immense prick up against her entrance, rubbing it slightly against her.

“Just hold your breath and mentally count to fifty,” Ygritte advised Gilly. “After that, it’s like a dream.”

Gilly nodded and wrapped her arms around Hadrian. She looked at him, not wanting to be shown up by Ygritte. She leaned down and stretched her warm pussy against his rod, stuffing it all the way inside of her body. Gilly remembered to do what Ygritte advised.

Every single inch of that mighty prick, and it seemed immense, like a god should have, molded Gilly’s insides. Gilly rocked up and down on Hadrian’s pole and slid her wet pussy down, engulfing his prick into her warm canal. She squeezed down tightly and moaned, enjoying the length just building up momentum as it pressed inside of her body. She knew all of the right ways to have Hadrian inside of her and more importantly all of the right ways to stretch out her body. 

“Feels so good,” Gilly said.

“Just wait until he sticks it right here.”

Gilly squeaked, a surprising sound, but Ygritte’s wet finger sliding into her anal core was a surprising motion. Hadrian rocked up and down inside of Gilly and she cradled his prick in between her walls. She came extremely hard around him.

Hadrian fingered Ygritte while also pleasuring Gilly. The combined pleasure of both of these lovely women escalated against the room.

“Would it….would you?” Gilly asked. “Do as she said?”

“Would I what?”

Gilly waited for the orgasm to hit her completely before responding. She wanted to enjoy every single moment. Her nerve endings transformed into one constant stream of pleasure. There did not seem to be an inch on her body which Hadrian could not touch, which would not bring primal fire inside of her body. Hadrian pinched her nipples and send Gilly pretty much over the edge with her pleasure.

Finally, she rested, hands pressed on Hadrian. Casually, Hadrian squeezed her breasts while rocking Gilly up and down, slowly. All while Ygritte reminded Gilly of the question she was going to ask in a not so subtle way, by fingering Gilly in her asshole. 

“Fuck my ass,” Gilly suggested to him. “Please, I need it.”

Hadrian shifted out of her pussy, the juices dripping down his cock lubricating him very well. Ygritte spending her time preparing Gilly’s tight back hole did not hurt either. Hadrian lined up his manhood for her warm opening and slid up against her, sending her into a fit of pleasure.

“You need it, don’t you?” Hadrian breathed in her ear.

“Yes, my king, I do!” Gilly yelled.

It would blind her with pleasure. Hadrian’s organ pushing against her tight entrance made Gilly cry out. An internal battle raged on, trying to say she could not do it and trying to convince her she could. And she could really do it. Hadrian lined up for her, slamming his huge prick inside of her asshole. It made tears flood Gilly’s eyes, but she could do this. She could really do this.

The length pressed against her tight hole, edging inside of her. Gilly pressed down all the way and enjoyed the length inside of her. All while Ygritte helped her. Rubbing Gilly’s own pussy juices down Hadrian’s length eased him.

Gilly’s anal muscles clamped down hard on him. Hadrian had been in some tight asses, and some great asses, but she had proved to be quite overlooked and underappreciated. And devoted and willing to serve him. Serve every inch of the Dragon King as he pushed into her body.

“Time to gift her with your essence,” Ygritte said. “She’s part of an elite of women now.”

Four hands stroked her body at the same time. Ygritte and Hadrian put her through the paces. A flash of some kind of object slid into Ygritte as well. It resembled Hadrian’s prick in both size and shape and look. Gilly knew nothing was beyond the one true power.

Including making the act of having her anal passageway rammed full of the Dragon’s monster cock so good. Hadrian pushed down onto her anus and made her cry out as loud as possible. Hadrian knew how to explore her tight hole and every inch rippled around his prick.

“And now she’ll get her gift.”

Hadrian pressed up against Gilly and made her bounce more vigorously around him. Gilly bit down on her lip and let out a cry. 

The first pump inside of her made Gilly squirt all over the place. The second pump filled her ass with every last drop of seed Hadrian stored in his balls. He grabbed onto Gilly, clutching her tight ass and pounding her aggressive while flooding her ass with his seed. 

Gilly felt reborn, as tired and tested as that sounded. Hadrian anointed her with his seed, spilling it inside of her.

The sweet pleasure of release inside of Gilly’s ass continued. 

“You’ve exceeded yourself, love,” Hadrian said.

The way he said that sent tingles down Gilly. Ygritte cupped her face and gave her a kiss in celebration and it turned into a full out makeout session between the two free spirited women. 

They did not take their eyes off the prize. They could enjoy the perks all night long and through the next day. At least until one of Hadrian’s Queens decided they wanted to take their King away. Until that moment, Ygritte and Gilly would milk every last second and every last drop out of the King they could.

* * *

  
Ashara rocked back and forth onto Hadrian’s organ. The cries of lust penetrated the air as Hadrian drove her down onto his cock, ass first. Not only that, but Hadrian grabbed onto her hair and made her cry out even louder. He had Ashara right where he wanted to be. 

Oh, every movement of her anus against him, it felt perfect. Hadrian slid deep into her ass. When the Dragon King told her there was not a single part of Ashara’s body that would be out of reach to him, he was not kidding. Those fingers danced all over the place and sent an electric jolt all over her body. 

“Ooooh!”

Hadrian nibbled down on Ashara’s ear and made her just tighten down onto him. He pushed down into her asshole, but was not ready to cum, just yet. Ashara was though. Hadrian ran a finger down her body. The map of all of her hot spots had been triggered, just right. Ashara tightened herself down onto him and squirted all over the place.

A woman dressed in red appeared. Melisandre caught Ashara’s juices on her hand and licked them off of her. Then, Melisandre stripped down and joined her. 

“Another lovely gift, great one?”

Ashara’s eyes shifted a fraction of an inch, as Melisandre planted one of the hungriest kisses possible down onto her nether region. Oh, yes, those lips just hit all of the right spots and made Ashara’s nipples rock hard. Hadrian pushed deep into her body. 

“She is quite the lovely gift,” Hadrian said. 

“Yes, another one you brought back as well,” Melisandre said. “And I can taste the devotion just oozing out of her.”

Melisandre licked down Ashara’s sweaty body and dove down her legs. Now, Ashara’s mind bent to the will of these two powerful and beautiful individuals. The Red Priestess licked her pussy and drove Ashara completely around the bend with pleasure. 

“Yes,” Ashara cried out. “Oooh, yes!”

Those hands moved down Ashara’s body, and played with her all over. Her nipples had been grabbed and squeezed a couple of times over by Hadrian. With Melisandre leaning in and sucking on her nipples, she was losing it completely. 

Hadrian could sense the arousal just pooling around Melisandre’s thighs. He leaned into her and pushed his fingers deep into her to tease her. While he remained submerged deep into Ashara’s ass. Her anal cheeks clapped down onto him as Hadrian plunged a little bit further into her. His balls slapped down onto her ass the deeper he pushed into her. He kept up the pace and sank all the way into her. 

“Getting closer to earning that reward.”

Ashara found the heat spreading through her body to be obscene. Melisandre climbed up towards her and ground her pussy lips against Ashara’s. Ashara and Melisandre joined together, with their slick slits rubbing back and forth in a vigorous heat. Their bodies only approached the edge as they touched together. They pressed together, with the heat only building up between the two of them. 

Finally, Hadrian bottomed out inside of Ashara and exploded deep inside of her asshole. He rocked her down and buried as much cock as she could take inside of her. Ashara shook all over the place as Melisandre sucked down her squirting pussy juices. 

“I’m certain of his ability to get you to cum without touching your pussy once.”

Ashara would not argue. Melisandre grabbed her hair and kissed her, deeply and hard. Their mouths submerged together, in an endless and very vigorous heat. Oh, this was amazing, to say the very least. Their tongues drove deep against each other. 

With a helping hand, Hadrian pulled Ashara’s body off of him. Melisandre looked at his still half hard cock. She dove down and sucked on him to make him even harder in her mouth. Hadrian’s fingers slid against the back of her head and guided his prick a little bit deeper between her lips. Melisandre’s eyes lunged forward, as she rocked a little bit down onto him and sucked his prick in between her lips hard. 

With Hadrian’s cock completely cleaned, Melisandre pulled herself onto his king’s lap. With his manhood at her full strength, he was ready to penetrate her and Melisandre had been more than ready to accept his gift. His hands tightened around her body and h e pushed her down onto him.

The familiar warmth wrapped around Hadrian’s tool the second he sunk into her. Melisandre’s eyes shifted completely back. She let out an intense moan as Hadrian pressed down onto her body. His fingers slipped down onto her and squeezed her nipples to really get her going and moaning. 

“Oooh, god!” Melisandre moaned out. “That’s the right touch, right there!”

Hadrian slid his finger over Melisandre’s nipples and further sent pleasure cascading through her body. Lust only increased the deeper she pushed down onto him. Her wet pussy guided all the way down onto his length. She squeezed and released him with a few more pumps. 

“Yes, your god. And don’t forget it.”

Melisandre never would forget it. Although, to compare the Dragon King to a normal god, would be an insult to his abilities. He reached into the depths of her body and envigored her. Every amount of pleasure she ever felt for as long as she could remember, it had to do with the Dragon King.

Oh, Hadrian enjoyed the insides of his devoted servants. She tightened around him, and released his prick with a fluid series of pumps. She rocked down onto him and made herself cry out in lust. Her pussy juices drained all over his cock. 

Hadrian decided a change of scenery would do both of them nicely. He pressed down onto Melisandre’s back and drove himself all the way into her. Pump after pump of his cock going into her body made Melisandre tighten around him. He kept feeding her hungry pussy on an endless loop until she squirted for him. 

“Don’t worry. I have you. Right where I want you.”

Melisandre obeyed him. His touch really riled her up in so many great ways. His fingers slid all over her body and sent Melisandre over the edge with pleasure. The deeper Hadrian pumped into her, the more her insides just succumbed to pleasure. 

Ashara had not been forgotten about. Hadrian pushed Melisandre over, where she laid face down onto Ashara’s hungry pussy. Ashara threw her hips back into Melisandre’s face as the priestess began to eat her pussy juices out of her.

The loud slurping continued to escalate, second after second. Melisandre enjoyed the taste of Ashara and also the sounds she was making. It was not too long before Melisandre put her finger on Ashara’s clit and began to stroke it. She tested it out, to see what sounds she made.

Hadrian slid down into Melisandre. Oh, she always felt tight, just right. Hadrian pressed down onto her. His hands roamed all over her body. His fingers clasped her breasts and played with them all over the place. He drove a little bit faster into her than before and really got her going. 

Ashara and Melisandre timed their moans against each other. Hadrian pulled Melisandre back and whispered in her ear.

“Lay atop of her.”

Melisandre climbed on top of Ashara. Her lovely breasts dangled against Ashara’s mouth. Ashara leaned in and sucked on her breasts for a good long minute. Right before Hadrian climbed into position and slid his prick down into Ashara’s pussy, and made her cry out a bit more in pleasure.

Hadrian leaned into her and pushed his thick cock almost all the way into her body. He had his fingers wedged into Melisandre and his cock buried into Ashara’s hungry hole. He alternated between thrusting back and forth and he drove both women completely wild with pleasure. 

Those skilled fingers just drove women to the brink. Hadrian slammed deep into Ashara while Ashara submerged her face into Melisandre’s breasts. 

“My lord, finish her.”

Oh, Hadrian did enjoy her. Enjoy Ashara’s tight pussy wrapped around him as he plunged a little bit deeper inside of her. He leaned into her, thrusting his organ a little bit further into her. Those skilled hands moved all the way over her body and made her gush in pleasure. 

He pressed down into Ashara and rode out her orgasm. Her inner walls tightened around him. So close, and yet so far. She deflated on top of her. 

Melisandre slid back as Hadrian exited Ashara. And entered Melisandre. In time with Hadrian’s thrusts, Melisandre milked Ashara’s clit. The deeper he pushed into her, the more Melisandre milked her. The cries only escalated throughout the room as Hadrian rammed deep into her.

“Almost there. But first.”

The chivalrous actions of the Dragon King to make them cum first brought the tiniest fraction of a smile to Melisandre’s face. Her inner walls tightened around Hadrian and made her cum extremely hard in the process as he stuffed her pussy completely full.

Yes, it was his turn now. Melisandre’s velvety walls squeezed him. Hadrian pressed down inside her and rocked her body, good and tight. His balls slapped down onto her and made a hell of a racket the deeper he went into her. He leaned in and squeezed her breasts to make her cry out in pleasure. 

“Cum for me.”

Oh, Melisandre answered the call of the Dragon King. His fingers darted against her nipples. Then with one more push, she could feel the warm seed just flooding her insides. Melisandre cried out as Hadrian pushed down into her and injected his white, hot seed deep inside of her hungry body. 

The moment Hadrian finished up inside of Melisandre, she had been reduced into little more than a dripping mess. As was Ashara. The sweet paradise of release made both of these women feel amazing.

“Your devotion is appreciated as always.”

Melisandre slumped against Ashara’s inner thigh. The sore thighs and full pussy showed how devoted she was to him.

Hadrian pulled back. He left Melisandre and Ashara to get acquainted. There were, naturally, other appointments to keep.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40(11/12/2020 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Val/Myranda and Harry/Sansa/Shae)

**XL(Harry/Val/Myranda and Harry/Sansa/Shae)**

* * *

  
“CHOKE ME, DADDY!”

Hadrian wrapped his hands around Myranda’s throat and choked her while he pushed down into her tight, hungry pussy. Oh, yes, she was enjoying this right now. Hadrian taking her by force, just like a real man should. He pinned her down to the bed and plowed her pussy the faster he rocked into her.

“Oooh, rape me, you sick bastard!” Myranda cried out. 

A few more plunges and Hadrian assaulted Myranda’s pussy. He turned the messed up, but very hot, woman into his his own personal cock sleeve. One might argue that it was a bad idea to stick his dick in crazy. However, when this crazy was so hot, one would have to make an exception. Hadrian very nearly choked all of the life out of Myranda and then brought her back to the brink. Her pussy only got wetter the harder the Dragon King throttled her. 

Val stepped into the room, to observe the spectacle. She had no idea whether or not to be horrified, or aroused, at what was going on. Myranda had been pinned face down into the pillow down with Hadrian driving into her body. The muffled please to keep raping her echoed through the room until Hadrian finished her up with an orgasm.

Chains wrapped around Myranda’s wrists and kept her pinned to the bed. A nice collar around her throat added to the fun. Val undid her traveling robe and dropped it down to the ground. Her undergarments followed. She moved over and climbed onto Hadrian’s lap. The Dragon’s impressive staff pushed up against her thigh.

“She does realize that rape is a little less consensual than she’s making it out to be, right?” 

Hadrian just shrugged his shoulders and pushed Val onto the bed. The Wilding Princess in his arms just moaned, as Hadrian hit all of the right spots on her. He kissed her neck. 

“Is your little tart going to rape me as well?”

Oh, Val just had to be amused by Myranda’s line of questioning. Hadrian pulled away from her and all of the thoughts of this psychotic bitch chained to the bed faded from her mind. They had been replaced with Hadrian driving deep inside of her. Val liked it a bit rough, but obviously, Myranda took things to a new level.

Like for instance, Val loved having her hair pulled when her King made sweet, hot love to her. Hadrian obliged and pressed down into her body. Her insides tightened around him and squeezed around his pole. He leaned a little bit deeper into her and kept pushing down into her to drive her completely wild with pleasure. 

“Keep it up, my King!” Val begged for him. “Please!”

“Of course, my lovely lady.”

Hadrian worshipped Val’s body. Oh, she had been obviously higher up the order of the collective than Myranda, for Hadrian treated her with a bit more respect than a slightly broken fuck toy. 

“The moment I finish with you, I’m taking her ass,” Hadrian breathed in Val’s ear.

“Oh, can I have her pussy?” Val begged him.

Hadrian just smiled and planted a few more kisses down Val’s pretty face. They ended with a long kiss to the lips. Hadrian slid all the way down into her body and plunged a little bit further. His balls slapped her repeatedly on the thighs as he entered her from above. 

“We’ll see.”

Val’s energy heightened. The promise of playing with one of Hadrian’s toys, no matter how slightly broken, caused her insides to just release a flood all over his organ. He leaned all the way down into her pussy and stuffed his length all the way into her body. 

A few more thrusts, and Val had her legs locked around Hadrian’s hips as he pushed into her body. His fingers danced all over her and made Val just scream out in pleasure as Hadrian kept plowing into her from above. His fingers slid all the way down into her body and played with her nipples. 

“KEEP! THIS! UP!”

Myranda felt a bit annoyed that it was not her who was getting this attention. The burning eyes of her master locked onto her as Hadrian leaned in completely. 

“Cum for me then, my free-spirited princess.”

Val clamped her walls around Hadrian’s thick cock and made her milk him. His hands drove all the way down into her body and made her cry out for him. The pleasure only increased the faster Hadrian buried himself a tiny bit deeper into Val’s hungry box and made her soak his organ. 

“Yes,” Val gasped. “Keep feeding my pussy your big cock. Keep fucking me until you explode.”

Hadrian rammed down into her body. He worked his organ deep inside of her and pressed down onto her. Their groins met together. The heat only doubled, increased, the faster Hadrian pushed into Myranda’s hungry hole. He pushed down into her and made her insides just clamp down onto him. Hadrian’s fingers slid all the way down onto her nipples and made her just explode for him. 

“One more time.”

As many as Hadrian wanted, Val would give him. She also had been aroused by Myranda’s frustration. Her tight pussy clamped around him.

The two joined together. Hadrian pushed down into Val and began to fill her pussy up with as much seed as his balls could hold. Hadrian groaned and rode Val to a finish. His balls tightened and released all of the cum they could hold, directly into Val’s hungry pussy. 

Hadrian and Val matched each other’s motions and drove down into her. Val clamped down onto Hadrian to make the first few spurts of cum to rest into her body.

The moment Hadrian finished with Val. He pulled Myranda over by the chain wrapped around her neck. Myranda’s eyes just widened as he grabbed her.

“That cock’s not going in my mouth after it’s been in another woman...mmmph!”

Hadrian slammed Myranda down onto his cock and made her suck him, hard. Oh, she wanted it rough, well Hadrian would give her rough. He wrapped his hands around the back of her head and vigorously fucked Myranda’s face.

Val slid all the way down the bed, still sore, but eager to help her King in any way possible. Val edged a wet finger into Myranda’s slutty little asshole and pushed down. 

Her asshole gaped a little bit from Val’s anal play.

“You’re fortunate you’re getting any lubrication. And I can assure you, it’s only for my benefit.”

Hadrian further exerted his domination over Myranda and jammed his cock into her body. She wanted him to treat her like a fuck pet, a toy, a plaything, well Hadrian in some twisted way treated her with the greatest respect. By in turn treating her like an object to be used for self gratification.

The moment Myranda pulled away, Hadrian lined her up. His hand pressed down onto her jugular, which got her excited. His other hand opened her ass and made Myranda’s tight asshole just slam down onto him. Her anus pressed down and sucked Hadrian completely inside of her.

“You bastard, you sick fuck!” Myranda moaned. “Oh, god, don’t you dare grabbed my ass and don’t you dare spank me! You fucking asshole of a king! You murderous, woman abusing shit, don’t you dare grab my hair when you fuck my ass!”

Hadrian did all of the thing which Myranda said she did not want him to do. He grabbed her and rammed deep into her asshole to drive the point home. Myranda let out a cry of pleasure as Hadrian abused her body repeatedly. He slammed down into her.

A wave of Hadrian’s hand and Val had been equipped as an asshole.

“You are a sinful fuck, both of you!” Myranda said. “Hands off me you filthy wilding bitch!”

Val just showed no mercy on this mewling whore and slammed down into her body. Her holes were being stuffed completely and Myranda howled out as both Val and Hadrian tag-teamed her body. Hadrian had been buried deep inside of her.

“It would be sick as fuck if you came inside of my asshole. You are a dirty asshole! You’re thousands of years old anyway, fucking pervert!”

Hadrian rode her ass relentlessly and spiked down into Myranda. Her asshole gaped completely. Hadrian slapped on her rear end and made red marks appear on her ass. His fingers slid down onto her nipples and made her cry out in pleasure. The faster he drilled her ass without mercy, the more Myranda tightened around him. 

Myranda finally shut up, due to her brain being overwhelmed. And because Val just forced a kiss on her. Myranda struggled against a forceful kiss from her.

Their toy was almost at her peak. Hadrian edged deeper and deeper inside of her.

“Your ass was made for fucking. And made for cum to be buried inside of her.”

Myranda screamed as Hadrian pulled back on the chain and buried his seed deep into her ass with several more plunges down into her. His cock buried deep into her clutching asshole to finish dumping blast after blast of seed down into her hungry hole.

The moment Myranda collapsed, Hadrian threw her off to the side. He made sure her ass stuck in the air, for Val to do with what she pleased. And the wicked glint in the eyes of the Wilding Princess showed she had some ideas in mind.

* * *

  
The loud slurping sound Shae made over Hadrian’s engorged prick could not be muffled the deeper Hadrian pushed all the way into her mouth. Shae looked up into Hadrian’s eyes, with hunger dancing through them. The Dragon leaned in and pushed into the mouth of one of his lovely followers. And she had done a good job in helping keep an extra set of eyes on Sansa for him until she was ready.

And speaking of Sansa, she waited outside of the door. A smile steaming of mischief popped up over Sansa’s face while she observed Hadrian’s impressive length driving all the way down Shae’s throat. Her well-endowed father choked the woman out and it was hot.

“Princess,” Shae said after she finally released Hadrian’s prick from her mouth.

“I knew you knew something you weren’t letting on,” Sansa said. “But, I guess Daddy was looking after me. And let’s face it, deep down I’ve always wanted to fuck you.”

Sansa picked up Shae from her knees and jammed her tongue into her mouth with a kiss. Shae’s fingers stroked through Sansa’s flaming red locks as if she wanted to do it for a long time. The two kissed each other very madly with Hadrian shifting behind Shae and pressing his fingers up against Shae’s breast before kissing her body very madly. 

“Always did as well,” Shae said. “You’ve grown from a beautiful girl into a beautiful woman.”

Sansa dropped her eyes and watching Shae look down her body. Hadrian helped Shae slip out of the dress she wore and the two ladies moved in for a kiss with each other. The loud sounds echoed throughout the room and Shae laid Sansa down onto the bed.

The fiery-haired and fiery-spirited young Dragonette spread her legs and allowed Shae to move down closer and worship her. Shae’s talented tongue, brushed against Sansa’s opening and got her nice and wet.

Hadrian moved from behind Shae and rewarded her for pleasuring his lovely daughter. His hands closed in on Shae’s moist hole and slipped in a little bit further. Shae shifted back and let out a sharp breath from what Hadrian was doing to her. His fingers slipped inside and rocked her body so nicely. 

Oh, Shae liked his fingers. She wanted more. The big cock pushing up against her opening stretched Shae out and she wanted him inside of her. So badly, Shae moaned in Sansa’s pussy and made her hips just jolt up off of the bed, exploding all over Shae’s face.

Sansa grabbed onto Shae’s hair about as hard as her father grabbed tightly onto Shae’s hips. The mighty prick of the Dragon King edged a little bit closer to Shae’s opening and pushed a little bit inside of her. He stretched her warm hole out and pushed all the way inside of her. 

“Yes!”

Sansa screamed and Shae whimpered in delight the second Hadrian pushed into her. He filled up her body with an immense amount of cock, shoving it deep inside of her body. While Sansa’s sweet juices fed her.

Father and daughter put Shae on the brink of sexual overload. They stimulated every inch of her body. Sansa’s hips bucked up and Hadrian pushed forward.

“She’s a gift,” Sansa breathed. “I’m going to like fucking her with you.”

“Just relax, the fun’s getting going, especially when she cums.”

The word “cum” triggered a very vigorous response in Shae’s body. She closed down onto Hadrian’s tool and milked him as vigorously as possible. The Dragon pushed all the way inside of her body, rocking her tight pussy until she came over him constantly.

Over and over, she came, spilling her juices all over Hadrian’s pole. Hadrian pressed against her body and rocked Shae back a little bit until he extracted his prick from her mouth.

Sansa opened wide and sucked hard on Hadrian’s pole. Hadrian grabbed his lovely daughter around the head and face-fucked her very hard. Her mouth opened up and closed, releasing his prick in a very succulent and sharp slurp which echoed throughout the room.

“Perfect,” Hadrian breathed while sinking all the way down into her throat. “That’s perfect.”

After pulling away, Shae moved back and rubbed her fingers down Sansa’s pussy. Her wet opening reacted quite well to Shae’s finger thrusting. Shae grabbed Hadrian’s prick and slid it against Sansa’s opening. Sansa popped up, eyes flooding with pleasure the second Hadrian pushed into her.

“Go and ride my daughter’s face.”

Sansa, eager to return the earlier favor, enjoyed Shae crawling over. Shae mounted Sansa’s face and Sansa got a mouth full of her sweet pussy. The depths her tongue went into Shae sparked a very nice reaction from Shae. 

Hadrian spread Sansa’s sexy legs to bury himself into her. Her insides hugged him, rocking back and forth as the Dragon rocked inside of her. He grabbed onto Sansa’s thigh and pulled her up towards his balls. They rocked down onto her body and made Sansa cry out when Hadrian pushed into her.

“Yes,” Hadrian breathed. “Perfect.”

Hadrian pinched Sansa’s nipple and sent an electric wave through her body. She bucked up and down to meet Hadrian’s thrusting inside of her body. The visual of Shae rocking back and forth and covering Sansa’s face with her juices only made Hadrian ride his daughter fast.

Sansa loved being fucked by her real father. Every ripple of his organ pressing up against her body sent Sansa over the edge with endless lust and desire flooding over her. Just like she flooded every inch of Hadrian’s cock with her hips pumping up to meet Hadrian’s plunging. 

The depths which Hadrian pushed inside of her made Sansa clamp down onto him and milk his engorged prick. All the way into her body, just savoring each inch of it. Hadrian rose up and slapped his balls down onto Sansa, causing her to cry out in lust for him.

So close to losing it. Sansa would want to lose it. She would want to explode all over Hadrian’s prick and milk every last drop of cum out of those balls and more importantly into her body.

Shae whipped her head back. The best orgasm possible cascaded through her body. Eating out someone ran in the family, as Sansa lavished Shae just as well as Hadrian would. Her tongue showed no mercy and Shae did not want any mercy show to her. 

“Perfect!” Shae cried out.

She squirted her juices all over Sansa’s face and left a coat of sticky juices all over her beautiful face. Shae pumped up and down until Sansa had been covered completely.

Hadrian leaned down after Shae left Sansa’s face and passionately kissed his devoted daughter. Sansa returned the kiss, and explored the strong, muscular body of the man of her dreams just as intensely as her tongue explored the inside of her mouth. The intoxicated and devoted look in Sansa’s face only made Hadrian ride her a little bit harder, and with more intense fury.

The second Hadrian pulled away from Sansa, he brushed a lock of red hair away from her gorgeous face and leaned down to plant several light kisses alongside the side of her neck and down her jawline. Sansa softly cooed as Hadrian kissed her upon the neck several times over until she melted into a puddle of lust. 

Sansa and Shae entered a steamy embrace as well, lying on their side, prepared to be fucked. Hadrian decided to give Shae some attention, sandwiching her body between his and Sansa’s. Shae’s inner walls called for him and Hadrian sank into her. Her walls tightened around Hadrian and worked him expertly.

Father and daughter learned to work with each other as partners to get the most out of their bed pet. Hadrian and Sansa covered Shae’s body with kisses and movements down her neck and shoulder. Her nipples stuck out and Sansa squeezed them very hungrily, milking them.

“Cum all over my daughter’s fingers.”

Shae realized Hadrian switched holes and now took her ass like he owned it. Hadrian slapped down onto her backside and left a mark on it. Sansa rocked back and forth into Shae and made her cry out in endless waves of lust the faster she moved around him.

“She’s delicious,” Sansa said with a few more pops of her mouth. “And when you’re doing wearing her down.”

Sansa shoved her ass in Shae’s face and Shae took the hint. She fingered Sansa and rimmed her beautiful ass. Sansa whipped her head back and moaned aggressively. She knew sooner or later, Hadrian would be in her ass.

After Hadrian rode Shae to an orgasm, he positioned Sansa. Her beautiful ass stuck in the air, about ready to be stuffed with his prick. Hadrian leaned in, rubbing his prick against Sansa’s warm entrance. He slid all the way into her ass, driving all the way into her with a furious motion. Sansa cried out in passion the second Hadrian drove all the way into her body, stuffing her completely full of his cock. 

Yes, Sansa received the full brunt of the Dragon’s prick into her warm anal passage. While Shae kept licking her. Her father fucked her beautiful ass in the prone bone position and slapped his massive balls down onto her. Sansa moaned and Hadrian kept rocking her constantly filling her ass with his seed.

Moments passed and Hadrian moved his hips like a blur. He would finish in Sansa’s ass right after she finished. Hadrian breathed in her ear.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Sansa cried and came. She would cum just by Hadrian playing with her ass, never mind fucking it. The handsome Dragon King pressed against Sansa and Shae’s added oral stimulation only increased.

A squeeze of Hadrian’s balls on Shae’s part sent a tingling through his balls. He pressed all the way down onto her, riding Sansa’s asshole until the finishing point. Hadrian clutched her hard and pounded Sansa from behind.

Sansa overflowed on the bed. Her squirting juices stained the sheets, but did not leave nearly the same mess as Hadrian as he bottomed out in her ass.

With a furious series of thrusts, Hadrian rode Sansa all the way to the end, her tightening ass milked every last drop of cum. Hadrian did not stop until he emptied every last drop into Sansa’s body.

Down, but not out by the looks of things. Shae and Sansa crawled over and used their lips and tongues to clean Hadrian’s prick. They sealed up his hardening prick in a passionate kiss and showed despite having their asses well fucked, they were still in the game. They made a racket, with their heavy sucking. 

Hadrian vowed to kick things up and leave them limp, but smiling.  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41(11/19/2020 Update 1 of 3)(Harry/Melisandre/Gilly and Harry/Dacey Mormont)

**XLI(Harry/Melisandre/Gilly and Harry/Dacey Mormont)**

* * *

  
Gilly anxiously stood in the midst of the room. The Dragon King stood beside her and beside the Dragon King stood Melisandre, his priestess. She set up the entire room, ready to go with candles and strange markings carved into the walls. Hadrian’s eyes locked onto Gilly. One look from Hadrian would make Gilly do pretty much anything. 

“Are you sure about this?” Gilly asked.

“Yes, you’re aligned properly,” Melisandre said. “You will be out for three days after the ritual, but your tantric alignment will serve the offensive of the One True Power quite nicely.”

“Yes,” Hadrian added. “And as always, I will make your descent quite nice.”

A long kiss from Hadrian to Gilly soothed her nerves very much. She would follow the Dragon King into oblivion if it served a greater purpose. Hadrian maneuvered his hands all over her body to touch the areas which had been clothed and the somewhat bare areas as well. Gilly let out a sharp breath from Hadrian’s fingers stroking her inner thigh and making his way up her leg.

Melisandre removed the garments of her king and rubbed her lubricated hands all over his body. The thick prick edged into Melisandre’s hand and she pumped Hadrian. She wanted him nice and hard for Gilly and the intrusion of the woman. 

Gilly’s dress came up over her body and bared it towards the mystical energies which coursed through the room. Hadrian launched Gilly onto the bed and threw himself on top of her. Multiple kisses lined up on every inch of Gilly’s body. Her nipples became the first port of attack and then Hadrian went down to kiss her flat stomach. Gilly’s warm pussy lips spread and Hadrian edged his tongue inside of her to make Gilly’s hips jump up ever so slightly. 

Once more, Melisandre pumped Hadrian’s cock. Her warm hand pressed up against the Dragon King’s balls ensured it would be to full capacity once he entered Gilly.

“My King!” Gilly breathed.

Hadrian smiled and spread Gilly’s legs. He licked her core and made sure it was nice and wet. Gilly put a firm, but gentle hand on the back of Hadrian’s head to encourage the further exploration of her core. The second Hadrian came up, Gilly sprang up and crawled onto his lap.

“I need you now,” Gilly said. “Enter me! Please!”

The next two minutes stretched out in sheer agony and aching need. Hadrian coasted his hands over Gilly’s body and put his hands all over her. Gilly’s pussy ground up against Hadrian and soaked it from the tip all the way down to the base with lubrication.

Gilly chewed on her lip. Hadrian’s powerful look, directed into her eyes told Gilly he knew what he was doing.

The very second Gilly had been taken to the edge, Hadrian slammed into her body. Gilly clutched onto the powerful Dragon King’s neck the very second he came down onto him. Their warm thighs pressed together with Gilly rocking back and forth with hunger just coursing through her eyes.

“Yes!” Gilly moaned very intensely. “Fuck me!”

Hadrian put his hands on Gilly’s hips and bounced her tight pussy down onto his cock a little bit more. Gilly clutched him and released her juices in a fluid pump onto him.

The first of many orgasms on this evening rocked Gilly from head to toe. She kept riding and never broke momentum until she had completely finished. 

Gilly slid off of Hadrian and Melisandre dove it. The Red Priestess wrapped her lips around the pole of the one true power and began to slurp him. She savored every last drop of Gilly’s juices as it spilled off of Hadrian’s cock. She bottomed out on the base and Hadrian rocked into her mouth.

The moment Melisandre finished polishing her master’s pole, she turned around towards Gilly. She opened Gilly’s wet lips for intrusion and slid all the way into her. Gilly lost it the instant Melisandre slammed her tongue into her body and started to tongue fuck her pussy.

All the way to the edge, before Melisandre pulled out. The Red Priestess gripped the Dragon’s hard prick and lined it up with Melisandre’s eager and hungry pussy. The second Hadrian pushed into her body from behind, Gilly grabbed onto the bed and let out a very loud moan.

Hadrian grabbed onto Gilly and speared into her body from behind. Another orgasm, this one more powerful than all others, crept through the body of Gilly. The Dragon King pressed down onto her body and thrusted away inside of her. Hadrian pushed up against her and rode the hell out of Gilly. 

“Don’t hold anything back,” Melisandre said. “The runes are only halfway charged.”

Without any relent, Hadrian pounded Gilly and made her just cry out in pleasure. Every inch of Hadrian’s pulsing organ stretched her. And it seemed to only grow larger with each thrust as it stuffed Gilly. It took the beautiful woman’s pussy to it’s core.

Melisandre laid back and allowed the Dragon King to finger fuck her. The Dragon’s skilled fingers, while not a cock, did the job. And as much as Melisandre wanted Hadrian inside of her body to take her for a ride , this little encounter would do nicely. 

“Cum for me,” Hadrian said. 

“Mmmm!” Gilly moaned.

Gilly came one more time and Hadrian pressed up against her to ride the orgasm out. Only Hadrian’s magic held Gilly up so Hadrian could properly fuck her. Of course, Hadrian could have use easily smashed his cock into her twitching pussy while Gilly laid chest down onto the bed.

Juice soaked from every corner of her body and Hadrian pulled out of her.

A tingle erupted through Gilly’s body as Melisandre slammed her tongue deep into Gilly one more time. But not in her pussy this time, no Melisandre targeted a different hole for her devious fun and games. Gilly’s tight and warm asshole received a full burst of pleasure from Melisandre who got it nice and wet.

“Now, for the main course.”

Melisandre embraced Hadrian and rubbed her oily breasts up and down his body. She trapped his cock in between said breasts for a good minute and vigorously rubbed him. The lubrication would allow Hadrian to slam his monster cock into Gilly’s ass and take her.

Gilly gazed over her shoulder. The approaching cock in her ass made her nervous and she hoped that it would not break her in at the end.

The thick organ slammed into Gilly’s very tight backside and stretched her out completely. Oh, Gilly thought she would pass out from the pleasure. Hadrian’s balls expanded to the point where they were almost obscenely heavy. Almost as suck as his cock was inhuman. 

It just fit. Just fit very well. The Dragon King pressed down onto Gilly and pumped his cock into her asshole. His hips, like a constant blur of motion showed just how well he could take Gilly’s asshole and make it his own.

“Mmm, you’re going to lose it when I cum in your ass, aren’t you?”

Gilly shook and nodded. Hadrian knew precisely what he wanted to do and all of the things which would set her body on fire. A magical tentacle slid around the underside of her body. Just a hint of the Dragon King’s supreme godlike powers. The tentacle rubbed it’s way into Gilly’s body and made her rock all the way down onto him.

Melisandre writhed on the bed. Several tentacles, with ends the size, shape, and texture of Hadrian’s mighty cock, rubbed against her one. One slid between her breasts, another into her mouth. Another edged into Melisandre’s pussy and the other slammed into her ass without any relent. 

Hadrian induced orgasms in all of his other lovers from afar, the faster he rode Gilly into the bed. Gilly’s tight ass squeezed around Hadrian the faster he went into her.

“You’ve already lost it,” Hadrian said. “You don’t have control. Not around me. Do you?”

“NO!” Gilly moaned out. “NO!”

Hadrian picked up the pace and rode the hell out of Gilly’s magnificent ass. He pressed his balls against it and made Gilly just lose it completely on the bed. Those cheeks burned underneath his hands and Hadrian knew the precise tempo to bury himself into Gilly’s body. 

“It’s time for you to let yourself loose, before I finish.”

Melisandre tingled in anticipation. The power only increased. The part-Incubus gorged on all of the tantric energy around the room and Melisandre peaked alongside of Gilly. Her inner holes just clutched hard around Hadrian’s little toys and slammed into her.

“MMMM!”

Gilly collapsed on the bed. Hadrian hung onto her and rode her asshole and also Gilly into a blissful state of catatonia. He pounded away at her, just as intensely as his tentacles rocked Melisandre. Hadrian edged a little bit closer to the breaking point before he came and came hard inside of Gilly. 

Hadrian buried his cum into Gilly’s ass and rode her to the end. The moment Hadrian finished, he left a huge glowing cream pie behind.

“And fully charged,” Melisandre said.

The tentacles finished their fuck session to Melisandre and pulled away from her. Hadrian pointed to Gilly’s ass and Melisandre dove in like a good little meal.

Hadrian leaned in and touched the body of his gorgeous priestess. He intended to give her some more direct attention.

* * *

  
Dacey Mormont approached the realm of the Dragon. She dressed in a green overcoat, buttoned up, which did little to conceal her lovely figure. Her dark hair blew out of her face. She came across the Dragon King, and dropped to a knee before him.

“House Mormont will once more pledge your loyalty to you, my lord.”

“As I expected,” Hadrian said. “And you’ve come to cement those bonds of loyalty.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“To your feet, my lady.”

Dacey rose to her feet. Hadrian wrapped his arms around Dacey and pulled her into an extremely powerful kiss. She returned it with vigor and hunger. The Dragon’s skilled hands maneuvered all the way down her body and sent a chill down Dacey’s spine. He could strip her bare and take her right here in a matter of seconds. However, Hadrian teased her covered body. The motion of his tongue inside of her mouth made Dacey want to beg to be taken. She could feel the greatness and the power of the Dragon just seizing up near her.

Hadrian pulled away from her mouth and began kissing down Dacey’s neck until he reached her earlobe.

“Let us take this cementing elsewhere.”

In a blink of an eye, Hadrian had Dacey in a very lavish bedroom. He stripped down her overclothes to reveal lacey green undergarments for him. Hadrian slowly kissed down her delicious body and worshipped them. The cries of pleasure which filled the room pleased the Dragon and soon he would please Dacey just as much. He pealed her panties to the side and a wet pussy came into the light, highly aroused.

Hadrian tasted her. And most certainly tested Dacey. Dacey tried to keep her moans light and subtle. However, Hadrian broke down those walls. The Dragon King swirled his tongue around her wet pussy and made Dacey just cry out for him as he pleasured. 

Dacey’s hands wrapped around the back of the Dragon King’s head as he pushed his tongue a tiny bit deeper into her warm folds. He lapped up the juices coming out of her and made her cry out in thinly disguised pleasure. His tongue buried, pressed, and licked her. Several long strokes as Hadrian finished tasting Dacey and got her really going. Her hips moved back and forth from Hadrian’s skilled tongue strokes going into her. 

It had been not too long before Dacey squirted all over it. Hadrian sampled her sweet, sweet, taste and got Dacey writhing underneath him. Hadrian rose up for him and then put his hand between her legs. He cupped the warmth of her pussy while sliding up and kissing her body. 

“You understand that you belong to me now. You are mine. But, you are very loyal to my cause.”

Dacey bit down on her lip and nodded slowly. Hadrian edged himself against her opening. He did not enter, but let himself hang there. Making Dacey sweat it out as he pulled down the garment and allowed her breasts to pop out. Hadrian trailed his fingers down her nipples and made her cry out in want and in need.

“Please, my King!” Dacey breathed in his ear. 

“Mmm, I can sense your want. And you will get it.”

Well, it did not need much spelling out. If Dacey’s words did not say it, the state of her body most certainly did. Hadrian ground up against her and added some heat to Dacey’s loins. He was close, closer to taking the plunge.

And close to taking her. The heat erupting from Dacey’s loins showed just how much she wanted this. A little bit closer, and Hadrian took the plunge. The first few inches of his hardened cock spiked deep into Dacey’s wet pussy. Dacey thrust herself up to meet Hadrian’s prick and allow her pussy juices to coat him. From the tip, all the way to the base, Hadrian slid into her. 

The great sorcerer stuffed the woman. He spread her legs so he could bury deeper inside of her. Hadrian alternated between seeing Dacey’s thighs widen to accept him, and her eyes bulge out in pleasure. Hadrian leaned all the way down into her and kissed her. Dacey let out a pleasant moan from Hadrian’s thrusts. He bottomed out inside of her body and picked up a steadier pace. He rocked her, a few more times, and drove her completely to the edge. Dacey’s insides just tightened around him and she squirted all over the place. 

“It’s just as easy as that. You cumming for me. You like that, don’t you?”

“YES!”

“Release yourself.”

Dacey tightened around Hadrian and just let herself go completely wild. Hadrian pumped deeper inside of her. The weight of his balls slapping down on her thighs made Dacey just cry out for more. For the pleasure which cascaded through her body, the deeper Hadrian pumped inside of her. 

He had her, right by the pussy, and every bit of pleasure sent Dacey a bit wilder to the side. Hadrian pushed down into her and made her tight pussy just clamp down onto Hadrian’s amazingly hard rod. He pushed down and rocked her for a good, long ride until she finished spurting all over the place.

Hadrian pulled out. He admired Dacey’s lovely body from a different angle. He got a look at her fantastic ass and squeezed it. Oh, it was nice, and supple, enjoyable to play with when he fucked this woman on the bed. Which Hadrian did, driving deep into Dacey’s body. Her heated moans filled the room, the deeper Hadrian pushed down into her tight pussy. Hadrian squeezed her hips and made sure that Dacey squirted all over his cock. He pushed down into her and made her cry out in pleasure. 

“It’s so good right now,” Hadrian breathed in Dacey’s ear. “Keep cumming for me, luv.”

Dacey clamped down onto him. Hadrian used her body as her personal plaything. To be fair, Dacey pledged herself to Hadrian and Hadrian took full advantage of that pledge. He pushed down into Dacey and kept feeding her pussy full of as much cock as he could manage. His balls slapped down onto Dacey and made her gasp out for more pleasure. His fingers slid all the way down into her as he rocked her body. Tightened, hard thrusts brought Dacey to a rapid fire finish as he thrust deep inside of her. 

“Keep cumming for me. Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

Dacey tightened her walls around Hadrian and made sure to keep cumming. She could feel the weight of those hard balls slap against her as Hadrian continued to feed her. 

Another switch after Dacey came. Hadrian held Dacey’s legs up and plunged into her. He took her for a ride. Dacey gazed up at him at fervent worship.

“You have to be close.”

Hadrian just smiled and picked up the pace. He slapped his balls down upon Dacey’s thighs and made her cream for him. Thrust after thrust buried himself down into her body. Dacey tightened around him and cried out, showing her desire for him. 

Oh, the quenching thirst inside of Dacey could be filled by one thing. Hadrian grabbed her hips and plowed her into the bed. Every thrust sent Dacey’s hips rocking back and forth to meet Hadrian’s deepest plunge. He edged inside of her and sent Dacey over the edge with pleasure dancing through her body. 

The pace had been picked up, with Hadrian pumping deep inside of her body. Dacey cried out as Hadrian jammed his organ deep into her clutching pussy. She came harder than ever before. With Hadrian’s hands all over her, he learned all of the spots which made Dacey weak and wet. And made them his own.

Hadrian pressed all the way down into her tight pussy and made her cum hard for him. Her inner walls tightened and allowed her cum to just flood all over his pick as he filled up her pussy with as much cock as he could give her. Hadrian slapped down his balls onto her thighs and made her scream out for more. 

“You’ve been good. Time for your reward.”

Dacey pressed her fingers onto his back, wrapped her legs around him, and let out a hungry cry. Yes, it was time to have her lust fed and good. Hadrian pushed down into her and pumped as much cum into her hungry pussy as it could take. Dacey tightened her walls around him and let out a cry as Hadrian pumped down inside of her. Hadrian pressed down and filled her body with load after load of cum. 

The sweet release hit Hadrian hard. He smiled, after sealing the bargain with another lovely woman. Hadrian slapped his balls down onto Dacey and made her cry out in pleasure as he finished dumping his load inside of her hungry cunt. 

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42(11/19/2020 Update 2 of 3)(Harry/Myrcella and Harry/Myrcella/Cersei)

**XLII(Harry/Myrcella and Harry/Myrcella/Cersei)**  
“I knew this day would come. And I knew deep down, you were my Daddy.”

Myrcella traced her fingers absently-mindedly across the strong chest and abs of her powerful father. Hadrian Peverell, the one true power, the King of Dragons. Myrcella leaned in and planted numerous kisses down the mans chest and abs while moving down to admire the object of affection and desire.

“No wonder you have so many bastard daughters,” Myrcella said. “What woman could resist these?”

Myrcella cupped Hadrian’s balls in her hand and explored them. She leaned in and ran her tongue against the head and practically made out with his father’s dick. 

“Mother did not appreciate you fully though, and she tried to betray you,” Myrcella said. “The only thing she’s useful for is another hole to store your cum.”

“Cersei, she had her misguided moments,” Hadrian said. “However, she’s improved. Providing of course she has a strong hand to constantly guide her and keep her in line.”

Myrcella climbed onto Hadrian’s lap and smiled. She lazily leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of her father’s hands just caressing her body. Kisses followed and Myrcella thought each moment of her life lead to this moment. She would be touched and taken by her father. Myrcella let out a very intense breath from Hadrian’s continued attention which had been lavished on her body.

“All I need is a strong cock,” Myrcella said. “Will you stick it in me? Please, Daddy, your little girl is horny.”

Myrcella’s smooth thighs spread. The Dragon King’s devoted daughter rubbed her warm thighs against Hadrian. Hadrian cupped her breasts and made Myrcella just cry out in delight. Every touch Hadrian offered her felt energetic across her body. 

“Stick it in me,” Myrcella said.

“Turn around.”

Myrcella bent over the edge of the bed and spread her legs. Hadrian swatted her ass and made Myrcella moan in a combination of pleasure.

“You forgot to say please.”

Hadrian teased the delightful young blonde, just barely legal by the laws of the land. Hadrian pressed up against Myrcella and made her cry out in pleasure.

“I want it, please! I’m dying. I’ve dreamed about this for months. I’ve dreamed about you pinning down and taking me and making me another one of your sluts. Just like I know you did my mother. The so called Queen bows before the one true power and so will I!”

“Like this?”

Hadrian slammed Myrcella down onto the bed and drove his cock into her young ripe cunt. Myrcella’s virginity tore away and the instant of pain would be worth the many, many, years of pleasure she would have. Hadrian grabbed onto her hips and pushed down into her.

“Always love spoiling a nice and fresh pussy,” Hadrian said. “Especially if it is one that I made.”

Hadrian leaned down and planted a savory kiss on Myrcella’s soft, kissable lips. Oh, she wanted to lean in and kiss her father all night long. Hadrian leveraged this to fuck Myrcella to a very intense edge. She clutched down onto Hadrian and squeezed his prick between her warm pussy walls.

“Like this, oh Daddy, you’re so big!” Myrcella cried out. “I want your big fat cock buried inside of my body! Please, don’t hold back!”

Obviously, Hadrian had not been fucking Myrcella hard enough if she had still been coherant. Hadrian ran his fingers down the soft, untouched, and only to be touched by him, skin of the beautiful woman. Myrcella clutched onto Hadrian and made sure his hands remained on her breasts.

Hadrian’s strong body smothered Myrcella’s lithe one. He could easily break her and Myrcella wanted to be broken. She wanted every last inch of Hadrian to drive into her.

The first real orgasm was at hand and Myrcella only could dream of this moment. Reality more than lived up to the dreams and then some. Hadrian rocked into her body with each passing thrust and made Myrcella cum all over the place.

A very intense reaction erupted through Myrcella. She could feel the Dragon’s hands just edge all over her body and toy with her in between orgasms. 

Myrcella yelped out in surprise and Hadrian threw her face-down onto the bed. Her legs spread and Hadrian cupped her ass to tease it. Hadrian would save that particular hole for later, but for now, he once again drove inside of his daughter’s pussy and claimed ownership of it. 

The fingernails of this young woman dug into the bed. Hadrian showed his power and ownership to pound her aggressively into the bed. Those balls slapped down onto Myrcella and made her cry out even louder. The Dragon King owned her body. 

Hadrian pressed down onto Myrcella and explored every single last inch of her body to get her moaning very aggressively. The Dragon King pushed down into her and rode into her body. 

“Still with me?”

“Yes!” Myrcella moaned. “Keep fucking me, Daddy. Please, don’t stop! Don’t ever stop!”

Hadrian just smiled and pounded his daughter. He pulled out for a second, rolled her over, curled Myrcella up into a ball, and drove all the way into her body. The Dragon King’s fingers just rocked down over her body and made Myrcella cry out even more. 

The desire spread through the body of Myrcella. Hadrian pulled out of her body and made her just twitch all over the bed and made her sit up. Hadrian yanked Myrcella onto his lap and impaled her down onto his cock.

Myrcella howled out in pleasure when rising and dropping down onto the Dragon. Her tight little hips pumped up and down on Hadrian’s massive rod as he speared his way into her body. Myrcella cried out when Hadrian worked into her all the way. 

“Daddy, oooh, yes!” Myrcella moaned out. 

“Keep it up,” Hadrian breathed. “You’re going to cum for me.”

Myrcella nodded vigorously and let herself loose with an intense orgasm. It would not be a matter if she would cum, but how many times. Myrcella squeezed the Dragon King’s thick prick and released it with a flood oozing through her body. Myrcella slapped her body. 

Another orgasm followed the first and Myrcella’s tight pussy wrung around Hadrian’s big, engorged prick. Hadrian slid back and forth into her and rocked her body numerous times over.

“Again,” Myrcella breathed out. “Again.”

Hadrian pinched Myrcella’s nipple and squeezed it to make her just cum all over the place. Myrcella bounced a little bit higher and took Hadrian’s mighty prick inside of her tight body. She squeezed and released Hadrian and cradled his cock into her body.

Myrcella sensed her father’s balls were full and the need to have them fill her body, burned through her. Myrcella grabbed onto his shoulders and speared all the way down on him with a hell of an intense ride. She slapped down onto Hadrian and enjoyed the ride.

The desire in Myrcella’s eyes edged Hadrian closer to the end. Her lovely body rose up and down when she slapped against Hadrian’s balls. She milked him and tried to get Hadrian to cum. Hadrian would give Myrcella her gift, in due time. First, though she would cum. 

Myrcella came loudly in pleasure and sunk her nails against Hadrian’s neck. She milked Hadrian’s tool and allowed the juices to saturate his prick. Hadrian returned fire and blasted Myrcella’s insides with a savory amount of seed.

“I love it, Daddy,” Myrcella breathed heavily. 

Hadrian smiled, he loved it too. Burst after burst cum fired into Myrcella’s body and anointed her insides. The heavenly glow erupted through her body.

Myrcella knew one thing was for certain. She belonged to Hadrian. Now, forever, and always.

* * *

  
The second Hadrian pulled out of Myrcella, after their third go around, Cersei stood at the door. Dressed in the finest garments, Myrcella’s eyes narrowed when she looked at her mother.

“I’ve made many mistakes and I’m proud how you’ve turned out in spite of them,” Cersei said.

“You tried to destroy my father,” Myrcella said. “My true father, and you tried to lie to me.”

“Mistakes,” Cersei said. “I can only offer my apologies.”

Myrcella just frowned and considered her mother for a second. Cersei slipped the garments down to the floor and stripped down onto her bed. She climbed down and planted a soft kiss on her daughter’s lips. Myrcella leaned in and kissed her mother back in the most aggressive way possible. 

Oh, the two lovely women exchanged a kiss and for a second, Hadrian thought they overlooked them. Not so, as Myrcella reached back and wrapped her hand around Hadrian’s prick to get it to full hardness. It stretched in her hand and the lovely Princess tugged on it hard.

“He is amazing,” Cersei managed.

“Glad to see you’ve noticed.”

There was still a coldness in Myrcella’s voice which hammered home her mistakes. Hadrian pulled in both of the naked woman. Mother and daughter received a kissing session. The subconscious competition the two began to have made Hadrian milk it just a little bit.

“It’s time for the two of you to kiss and make up,” Hadrian said. “So, we can move forward with the only thing that matters.”

Myrcella had her own ideas what mattered. She dove down and latched her lips around Hadrian’s stiff prick. Hadrian pushed his hands on the back of Myrcella’s head and slid all the way down her throat. Myrcella’s wide and expression eyes looked up at Hadrian when she deep throated him.

Cersei watched her daughter, with a certain amount of eagerness. Not bad, not bad at all. Myrcella showed her skills off. Cersei decided to join Myrcella in pleasuring Hadrian. Practiced ease, allowed Cersei to slip those two hard balls into her mouth and suck on them.

“That’s it,” Hadrian breathed. “Absolutely perfect.”

Cersei and Myrcella eyed Hadrian with pleasure dancing in their eyes. They leaned in and lavished every inch of the Dragon King’s cock and balls. Cersei slipped Hadrian’s testicles deep into her mouth and sucked on them. Myrcella enjoyed the length while Cersei worshipped the testicles. 

The two joined each other with a very aggressive kiss as they engulfed Hadrian’s cock. They sucked on the member and licked it like a frozen treat which made them drip. 

“Good girls, work together.”

Cersei and Myrcella licked away at Hadrian’s cock. Hadrian rewarded them with a finger a piece which became two a piece as he edged towards the orgasm. They more furiously licked and sucked on his prick than ever before until Hadrian launched his cum onto the faces of the two women.

Myrcella tilted her head back and allowed the cum to splash onto her face and chest. The power of her father’s magical sperm made her skin glow. 

“Come here and allow me to clean you up.”

Instead, Myrcella grabbed Cersei and pulled her into a very intense and lip-bruising kiss. Myrcella edged her tongue all the way into Cersei’s mouth and almost drove her completely insane with pure pleasure. 

Cersei landed onto the bed hard and Myrcella climbed on top of her. She squeezed Cersei’s breasts and sucked on her nipples. The Queen breathed in heavily as Myrcella rubbed her hand down to her mother’s crotch.

“You should never have your loyalty waver again,” Myrcella said.

Hadrian climbed in between both of them and pushed his cock against both of the women in turns. Both Cersei and Myrcella had a convincing argument about why Hadrian should ever. Fair, being fair, Hadrian decided to enter Cersei due to her not getting anything tonight.

Myrcella could not complain though. Despite not having her father’s cock inside of her, she had so much more. Namely Hadrian’s skilled fingers which pushed down at all of the proper points in her body. 

Cersei’s body sang the very second Hadrian slammed into her from behind. Finally, Cersei got the attention she ached from. She spent at least an hour outside of this room, and observed what Hadrian did to their daughter. All the ways he pleasured Myrcella’s body.

Some mystical force, likely of the Dragon King’s doing, prevented Cersei from being able to touch herself. She only could linger outside of the door as an observer. Hadrian pressed down and rode Cersei as vigorously as possible until his balls slapped against her warm thighs from behind. 

“Suck on my tits,” Cersei encouraged her daughter.

Myrcella made the noble art of sucking on a woman’s breasts into a declaration of war. Hadrian only soothed her slightly by rubbing her pussy and getting her ready for his cock. Once Cersei exploded all over him, Hadrian would switch positions and plug his cock inside of Myrcella. 

The deep breaths came from Cersei the harder Hadrian pounded away at her. His hips moved like a constant blur and pushed into her body.

“I think you’ve reached your peak.”

Despite wanting to struggle and ride this one out, Cersei conceded to defeat. She conceded to the power of the one true king’s mighty cock. Hadrian smashed into her body from behind and rode her until she squirted all over the place all over his cock. 

Hadrian pulled all the way out of Cersei and flashed in front of Myrcella’s face. Myrcella opened her mouth wide and engulfed Hadrian’s prick. She sucked her mother’s juices off of it and enjoyed it for the next couple of minutes.

One more teleportation flash positioned Hadrian to slam into Myrcella’s body. She came undone. No matter how many times Hadrian drove his cock into her body, she could not get enough of it. And it felt like he entered her for the very first time, every time. 

Oh, yes, Myrcella lost it completely and gushed all over Hadrian. His hips moved like a blur and the snug silkiness of Myrcella’s perfect pussy. Hadrian planted kisses over her pale, lovely body which shined in the moonlight while Hadrian fucked her. 

Cersei groaned when Myrcella ground over the top of her. To feel her daughter fucked on top of her, that most certainly was something thrilling. Hadrian picked up the pace and moved his cock like a blur. Every few thrusts Hadrian stuck the tip of the cock into her body and made her just drip with pleasure.

“Yes,” Cersei breathed. 

Myrcella had no words. She just enjoyed the power of pinning Cersei down on the bed. Myrcella’s mother writhed underneath the princess while Hadrian worked his way into her body. He stretched Myrcella’s tight pussy and made her cum hard.

The Dragon King switched back into Cersei for a spell. Her pussy turned into a waterfall when it gushed all over the place. Cersei thrust her hips back and forth and moaned from Hadrian pounding her.

Cersei could feel her nerve endings just explode. Hadrian went into her, all the way. His hips blurred and Cersei tightened around him to try and milk him.

No dice, not for Cersei at least. Hadrian pressed down and prepared Myrcella while he finished up in Cersei. 

Back and forth, Hadrian switched from one tight pussy to the other. He pounded the holes of these lovely women until they gushed wet all over the place. Hadrian pressed into their bodies and made them cry out in pleasure. Cersei and Myrcella received a heavy switching back and forth.

Finally, Hadrian balanced them both on either side of him. Cersei and Myrcella met in the center with a more relaxed kiss then ever before. Hadrian switched every few trusts to fuck them. 

Cersei had been reminded just how expertly Hadrian owned her. Mind, body, and soul, Hadrian owned her every step of the way. And now Myrcella might just as well. She had been at the bottom of this little family dynamic and Cersei found herself strangely okay with that.

Myrcella squeezed her father’s cock. He would cum when ready and Myrcella hoped the Dragon King would gift her with his seed. Cersei’s body rocked back and forth and Myrcella thought about all of the ways she could pin Cersei down to pound her aggressively. 

The two bent over on the bed and Hadrian rocked them both. The one he did not fuck directly, Hadrian made sure to create a dildo of pure mystical energy to shove into their bodies.

“Daddy, please!”

“Cum inside of me!”

The screams of both of these women escalated. Hadrian’s body coated with sweat the faster he edged to the end. He almost reached the breaking point. Almost, but not quite. Hadrian spent his time tormenting and torturing his two lovely women until finally Hadrian decided to give one of them what they craved so badly.

Cersei’s mind shattered from the sheer force of the orgasm Hadrian gave to her and she gave to him. Cersei pumped Hadrian’s seed inside of her body with a series of hot thrusts which allowed Hadrian’s balls to expand and contract as he pumped cum down to the last drop inside of Cersei. 

Myrcella could not be too happy. For one, her father always had plenty more where that came from. And secondly, Cersei’s pussy, stuffed with cum, looked like a treat. Myrcella dove down and dominated her mother with just a tongue and her hands. 

Hadrian smiled at the beautiful sight of mother and daughter bonding. And Myrcella’s tasty cunt ripe to be stuffed just like her mother’s added to the appeal of the scene.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43(11/19/2020 Update 3 of 3)(Harry/Dacey/Val and Harry/Myranda/Sansa)

**XLIII(Harry/Dacey/Val and Harry/Myranda/Sansa)**

* * *

  
Val kneeled on the floor before her King. His prominent manhood buried all the way down into her mouth. Those fingers slid down onto the back of her head, the deeper he pushed down into her throat. The deeper Hadrian pushed down into her mouth, the more her lips just pushed all the way down onto his organ. Hadrian knew precisely all of the ways to get Val going. And one of them was to grab her by the head and force his cock all the way down her throat.

Then again, Val could hit all of the pleasure spots on her King as well. She gave him an amazingly hot blowjob. Her tongue, her lips, they hit all of the right points on Hadrian. Val pleasured her king orally, and he pushed all the way down onto her. Her hands clasped his balls and fondled them. Carefully teasing them, and urging the load from them. The load which belonged down Val’s throat. 

She went all it, lavishing Hadrian’s manhood with as much of her lips as humanly possible. Hadrian picked up the pace and slammed his prick all the way down Val’s tight throat. He leaned down into her and she moaned, the faster he filled her throat. The faster he went down her throat, the hotter Val got. He had her, right where he wanted her. So close, and at the same time, so far.

“Here you go, my lovely princess.”

Hadrian leaned down into Val and plunged all the way down her throat. His fingers dug into her scalp as spurt after spurt of cum fired down her throat. Val milked his balls to get as much of the load as she could swallow, buried deep into her mouth. She pressed down and looked very gorgeous as she plunged all the way down onto him. 

The moment Val pulled out, she licked the remaining dripping cum. 

“An honor as always.”

“Dacey, feel free to join us.”

Dacey stepped into the room. Val, without missing a beat, rose to her feet, and wrapped her arms around Dacey. She pulled the gorgeous dark-haired woman into a kiss. Which only increased, when Dacey tasted Hadrian’s essence upon her lips. And Val’s fingers teased another set of lips, through the fabric of Dacey’s garment.

“It’s a pleasure to be acquainted with you,” Val breathed. “And I’m going to help Hadrian fuck your brains out.”

“That sounds enjoyable.”

Val pulled Dacey’s garments down and revealed her breasts to the world. Those skilled fingers moved all over the place and pleasured her nipples, getting them good and hard. Val’s fingers just pressed all the way against Dacey before she buried her face into her. 

Her dress flipped up and exposed her hot pussy to Hadrian. Hadrian spread her legs, and plunged deep into Val to give her the good hard fucking she always craved. Hadrian tightened his grip around Val’s body and proceeded to slam hard into her body. His balls rocked back and forth and stuffed Val as full of his cock as humanly possible.

“You love this. You love my cock buried deep inside of you, don’t you? Rocking your tight body.”

Dacey fell onto the bed, legs spread. Val dove down and showcased her lust by sucking Dacey’s pussy. Right before Hadrian slid his organ deeper and deeper into her hole. He grabbed Val and pounded her as hard as humanly possible until she had been squirting all over the place.

Val wanted this, craved this, and Hadrian gave it to her. Thrusts buried Hadrian just a little bit deeper into Val’s hungry pussy. He pushed down into her and let her just hit that high note. Oh, she came hard, no questions about it. 

Hadrian picked up the pace and pounded her, at her vocal request. Oh, she was very vocal, with Hadrian pushing down into her, a little bit deeper. His thrusts buried himself all the way into her body. Val tightened around him, the faster Hadrian slid into her hungry pussy from behind. He leaned down into her and made her cry out for him. 

She came, came hard. Hadrian rode out her orgasm for a good long while, until he pulled out of her. He teleported right in front of Dacey’s wide open mouth and shoved his cock down her throat. 

Dacey let out a cry of pleasure. Not only did she have her King’s cock buried between her lips. But the Dragon had been mouth-fucking her, good and hard. Hadrian pressed his balls down onto her chin and pushed all the way down into her mouth. She let out a cry the faster Hadrian shoved his organ all the way down her throat. Hadrian pressed down onto her and fed her his cock with several good hard thrusts. 

“Mmmph!”

Those sounds she made, music to Hadrian’s ears. A delicious symphony which kept hitting Hadrian in all of the right points, as he thrust his cock deeper into her mouth. Dacey let out a cry of lust, the further Hadrian buried his organ down her throat. He had her, right where he needed her to be, and was not going to let up, no matter what. 

The moment Hadrian finished mouth-fucking Dacey, he pulled Val away. Dacey flooded the bed with her juices. Hadrian lined himself up for her and drove his hard cock all the way down into her hungry pussy. Dacey’s head whipped back as he pushed down into her body from this position. 

“OOOH GOD!”

Yes, very accurate, Hadrian mused. He held Dacey in his arms and began to pound her. His skilled fingers teased Val’s clit every few minutes to keep her on the edge. Hadrian edged Dacey, closer and closer to her orgasm. He pushed down into her body and gave her a taste of some of what the Dragon could do. His power flowed through him, the deeper he plunged into her body. Those fingers just slipped down onto her nipples and squeezed her to tease her.

Then at the last second, Hadrian pulled out. He left Dacey a slumped, shivering wreck on the bed. Her insides had been dripping hot. 

Val shook all over the bed. Her uncannily hungry pussy called for Hadrian. Hadrian left Dacey, and grabbed Val. He shoved himself deep inside of her and began to pound her. Val let out a cry of lust as Hadrian picked up the pace. He drove down into her and thrust into her body hard. 

Her firm thighs received the pounding she so desired. Hadrian ran his hands down her legs and brought Val ever so close to her personal breaking point. His fingers locked onto her nipples and he milked them hard. Val thrust up and down and met Hadrian’s organ as it plunged inside of her body. 

“Oooh, my king!” Val moaned.

“Cum for me. Let yourself succumb to my power.”

Hadrian thrust deep into Val and allowed her to cum, and cum hard. Her snug, hot core smoldered around Hadrian. She tightened around him, begging for his seed. Hadrian pushed down into her and rocked Val until she had received one last powerful orgasm which left her reiling.

“Dacey. You know what to do.”

Yes, Dacey, without being given further instruction like that, dove between Val’s legs and began to eat her out. Hadrian decided to finish what he started. He took Dacey by her hips and with one plunge, drove all the way down into her. Dacey swallowed his organ as he entered her from behind. His big balls slapped down onto her thighs, the quicker Hadrian worked down into her tight pussy and made her cry out for pleasure. 

Val threw her hips up and locked her hands around the back of Dacey’s head. Dacey devoured her hot pussy. Over and over again, her tongue plunged in. Val lavished the juices as they squirted out of Dacey. Her hips were thrusting back and forth and feeding Val a constant, steady stream of juices. Oh, she had been breathing hotly from Dacey’s tongue going all the way into her. 

Hadrian edged a little bit closer. Buried between the snug walls of the Mormont lady, he closed in on the finish. Not before both of his lovely ladies finished. 

“Val, don’t smother her before I finish.”

Val calmed herself down. The stern statement coming from her King sent shivers down her spine. 

“A little bit more,” Hadrian breathed on her ear. 

Yes, a little bit more, she agreed. Dacey’s walls tightened around him and exploded, sending her juices just squirting all over his organ as he slammed down into her. He rode Dacey’s delicious hole, and she squeezed down onto him. Her hungry pussy clamped down onto him from Hadrian plunging a little bit deeper into her until he finally lost it. 

Hadrian buried himself into Dacey. Rope after rope of hot, sticky cum fired into her insides. Hadrian pressed down onto her and thrust a little bit further into her. He buried his seed down into Dacey’s hot opening and allowed her to milk him of every last drop of cum he had stored in his balls. 

The moment Hadrian finished inside of Dacey, he left her to slump against Val on the bed. Hadrian pulled Dacey off and then climbed onto Val.

Val smiled, her king was ready to ravish her and she was ready for him to do the ravishing. 

* * *

  
Restraints bound Myranda to a rack. Her legs and arms spread out and exposed every inch of her nude body. Her nipples had been clamped as had her clit. And Hadrian stood in front of her and ran a hand down her inner thigh which made Myranda shiver and not because of the cool air in the dungeon either.

Hadrian pressed his fingers against Myranda’s warm pussy and made her cry out in pleasure. He tormented her in this position, with the clamps just adding to her sensitive.

“You’ll be stretched in due time, my dear,” Hadrian said. “Sansa.”

Sansa stepped into the room. She dressed in a tight black corset, a black thong, and stockings along with fingerless gloves. She held a whip in her hand which she cracked against Myranda’s skin and caused her to moan the second the leather cracked up against the flesh.

“Get me ready for her.”

“At once, Daddy,” Sansa said.

Sansa undid Hadrian’s pants and fished his cock out. She made sure to give Myranda a good long look at it as Sansa gave Hadrian’s cock a good long lick. To know the implement of pleasure which would be stretching her out. And it would stretch her out quite nicely.

The heavenly blowjob occurred during the next few minutes. Sansa sucked and licked on Hadrian’s cock to get it good and hard. Sansa pulled away and kissed Hadrian’s prick to make it twitch in front of her.

“She’s almost ready.”

Sansa whipped Myranda’s inner thighs and made her moan out. Hadrian crawled over, his cock hard and ready. Myranda’s pussy oozed out and showed how aroused she was. How much she longed to be fucked. Hadrian put his tip at the edge of her. He ground up against Myranda’s pussy as much as possible without sliding inside. 

“Drink,” Sansa demanded.

Sansa made Myranda drink a potion which tightened her holes every time Hadrian pulled out of her. He would break her pussy with his cock over and over again until she blacked out. And Sansa downed the potion as well, just for good measure. 

Hadrian’s pussy tamer rammed into Myranda’s restored pussy and took her virginity all over again. Myranda’s nipples hardened and Hadrian pressed down onto her. He gained momentum and roughly fucked Myranda just the way she liked it.

Sansa grabbed Myranda’s neck and kissed her very aggressively. The raping of Myranda’s tonsils by Sansa began and she could not be happier with it. Sansa pulled her tongue out and then kissed her father while he slammed into Myranda’s pussy. 

Hadrian gave Myranda a break and as promised, her hole healed up to be taken once again. Sansa pulled her thong down and bent against the wall. She teased Myranda with a warm hand against her and Hadrian pushed into her.

“Fuck her spoiled pussy!” Myranda yelled. “Break it with your cock….”

Sansa cut off Myranda by whipping her hard. Myrand moaned at the leather hitting her in all of the right place.

“Slave bitches don’t talk!”

Hadrian bent Sansa over and entered her tight pussy. Hadrian grabbed onto Sansa and plowed her all the way into the wall. The Dragon King pushed into her body from behind and rocked Sansa from behind. His hips moved like a blur as he punished her body.

Myranda shook like mad. Any second Hadrian’s cock was not in her and worse in someone else’s pussy, it had been completely waisted.

“Hurry up!” Myranda yelled.

“Oooh, you’re just jealous that my pussy is so much better than yours.”

Sansa yanked on Myranda’s clit clamp and made her just cry out in agony and pleasure at the same time. Hadrian reared back and rode the hell out of Sansa until her tight cunt prepared to wring out every single last drop of cum. At least if Hadrian let her do so.

Hadrian pulled out and redoubled his pleasure. He climbed into position in front of Myranda and spread her legs. Once again, Hadrian stuffed his cock into her tight pussy.

“I can make you feel so good, master,” Myranda said. “I’m your own live-in cock sleeve. You can use me all night, even when you put that little girl to sleep.”

The little girl comment, oh that bitch would pay for that one. Sansa could do nothing else as her father’s skilled hand soothed her with a few strokes of that pussy. Sansa closed her eyes and allowed Hadrian to edge her to a pleasurable end. 

Hadrian put his hands on Myranda’s neck and teased choking her out. This made Myranda gasp when Hadrian denied her the fun. Hadrian instead focused on torturing Myranda’s nipples while his throbbing cock cock stretched her out on the rack.

Then, Hadrian pulled out and Myranda’s pussy restored itself again. Just in time for Hadrian to slam deep into her body and take her all over again. Myranda closed her eyes as Hadrian pressed deep inside of her body.

If she recalled correctly, the counter measure for the potion had been cum. And Hadrian would give to her. Myranda longed and acched for it. Hadrian slapped down onto her and rocked her body.

Sansa ground against her father’s hand. Hadrian pulled out of Myranda and left her body aching for more. But, Sansa dropped down to her knees and took Hadrian’s cock into her mouth. The Dragon King choked out his devoted daughter with his long pole.

Envy erupted through Myranda’s body. Hadrian’s touches might have lingered closer to her, but those touches were not enough. She wanted him to go all in and wreck her tight cunt for all time. And cum inside of her. Furthermore, it should be Myranda on her knees being choked out by the Dragon’s mighty staff.

Hadrian’s cock stretched as Sansa’s sweet face pushed down onto him. She got off on the envy Myranda felt every time Sansa took Hadrian’s prick. So she intended to milk this little encounter for all it was worth. Sansa stroked Hadrian’s balls and made sure they filled up in her hand. 

“And stop.”

Sansa pouted as Hadrian pulled out of her mouth and then lined up for Myranda. Myranda’s hot body looked like pure fire. Hadrian unclipped her and scooped up Myranda before he threw her down onto a table and fastened her ankles and wrists to them.

“Bring the oil.”

A wicked grin spread over Sansa’s face as she brought the warm oil. She tipped it over and caused the hot oil to tip onto Myranda’s back and it dripped down onto her asshole. 

The oil scorched onto her body and Sansa whipped her a little bit more. Myranda mentally counted out all of the whips. The pussy oozed all over the table and Hadrian climbed behind Myranda to spread her thighs for intrusion. The Dragon King rubbed his tip over her entrance and pulled back before he took mastery of her ass.

Hadrian took Myranda’s virgin ass and pushed into her body from behind. Sansa sat on the edge of the table and laid in wait, casually playing with the whip. Hadrian responded by casually playing with Sansa’s tits and rubbing her clit while stuffing Myranda’s ass with his meaty pole.

The hot oil made certain points of her body that much more sensitive. Myranda received a hell of a fucking up her tight ass. Hadrian just enjoyed the tightness of Myranda and her ass which stretched around his cock. Hadrian pressed down against her with a hell of a right.

“Daddy!” Sansa moaned.

She watched the cock with glee as Hadrian manipulated her body just as much. The moment Hadrian would put that worn out cock sleeve to bed, it would be Sansa’s time to have fun. As if Myranda would outlast a full blooded Daughter of the Dragon. She had spirit and loyalty towards Hadrian and his mighty rod, but seriously. 

“You understand your purpose.”

“Yes, Master.”

Myranda’s ass had been grabbed hard. Sansa added a spank with her whip down onto it every few minutes and this made Myranda just soak on the table. A huge puddle of juices formed underneath Myranda. The One True King pushed into her body. His cock, the strongest and largest in the land preceded to spoil Myranda.

As long as he treated her like a cum slut, Myranda would always be happy. Hadrian pushed all the way into her ass and rode the hell out of her ass from behind. Hadrian stretched her out and she could feel his balls about ready to empty.

Sansa cupped onto Hadrian’s balls and milked them at the same time she spanked Myranda’s ass. Devoted squeezes as Hadrian pushed all the way into Myranda and came very close to bursting. Hadrian buried deep into her ass and buried his cum into her from behind. 

The Dragon King emptied his load into Myranda’s ass from behind. The cum which painted the inside of her ass burst out like a constant and never ending flood.

Hadrian left a huge cream pie. The sweet sensation of release followed as he extracted from Myranda’s ass. Just in time for Sansa to press her face up against his crotch and take his inhale his balls before she moved in to her.

With Myranda blacked out from the pleasure of one two many orgasms, Sansa could spend enough time playing with her father and worship him all night long.  
 **End.**


	44. Chapter 44(Harry/Obara Sand and Harry/Nymeria Sand)

**XLIV(Harry/Obara Sand and Harry/Nymeria Sand)**  
Obara Sand had no idea how this went so completely wrong. It was supposed to be a mission, an assassination attempt which would take down a very powerful and dangerous enemy. Now Obara found herself on the bed, stripped completely naked. She had been shackled to the bed, with a collar hooked to her neck for good measure.

“Well, we’re in trouble, aren’t we?”

The man who Obara heard stories about, but never saw up close and personal stood next to her. Hadrian Peverell, the Dragon, hovered hovered over Obara in all of her glory.

“Your attempt almost worked,” Hadrian said. “You came closer that I assumed you would. But, unfortunately, you just fell short of the mark.”

Obara’s eyes snapped into place. She did not say anything.

“Kill me, for I’ve failed,” Obara said.

“Dead women learn no lessons,” Hadrian said. “I’ve made arrangements with your mother, regarding all of you. She knew this day would come, and she knew you were bound to fail. And now, your lives are in my hands.”

Hadrian stopped down and ran his finger down Obara’s naked body. She shivered at his touch. The fact he oogled her like a prized whore only caused a heat to erupt through her body. Obara wanted Hadrian and needed him to be between her legs as soon as possible. 

“I’ll serve you in any way,” Obara said. “And I had no idea she was under your protection.”

A smile crossed over Hadrian’s face. Obara leaned on in to gaze upon Hadrian’s body. One second fully clothed in battle armor and the next moment, he stripped completely naked. Obara’s eyes fell upon every inch of the Dragon’s body and she wanted and longed to worship it.

“Open your mouth.”

Obara opened wide for Hadrian to bury his large cock into her mouth. Hadrian grabbed the back of her head and used Obara’s throat as a pussy. She moaned with each thrust. Hadrian thrusted back and forth. He was not gentle at all, and Obara did not want him to be gentle.

A burning lust rocked through the body of the eldest of the Sand Snakes. She wanted Hadrian to fuck her throat and make her lose it completely. Hadrian pressed down onto her throat and hammered Obara’s mouth which made her moan louder than ever. 

“You belong to me,” Hadrian whispered in Obara’s ear. “Don’t forget that.”

She never would. Oh, she never would forget that. Hadrian slammed all the way down into her throat and pumped his thick organ down her throat. Obara entered an intense face-fucking session with Hadrian grabbing onto her hair. He rocked her mouth with the deepest possible thrusts and made her moan as loud as possible.

One more push and Hadrian launched his seed down Obara’s throat. She tilted back and accepted the gift. A stream of thick, juicy cum fired down her throat and Hadrian rode her mouth until it had been stuffed with his cum.

“Enjoy your gift?”

Obara savored every single last drop of cum. Hadrian pulled back and ran his hands over her body. The touches had been gentle at first, but that lasted only a few seconds. Hadrian molested Obara’s body and took ownership over her breasts, thighs, and ass.

Hadrian unfastened Obara from the bed, all but the chain which lead to the collar snapped around her neck. Hadrian lead Obara down the bed like an animal on a leash. Hadrian shoved her down onto the bed, legs spread and damp. Hadrian ground his cock up against her ass and pulled on the chain which made her moan out in pleasure.

“My sisters and I will submit to you!” Obara moaned. “We apologize...we belong to you right now.”

“Mmm,” Hadrian said. “I know pet.”

This sent a wave of pleasure through Obara’s body. Hadrian rubbed his cock all over her body and teased her holes. Then without warning, Hadrian shoved his cock all the way into her pussy. Obara let out a shriek of pleasure while Hadrian pushed down into her pussy from the edge. Hadrian gripped Obara’s thighs to slam all the way into her body. His balls slapped down onto her as Hadrian pumped into her as hard as humanly possible. Oh, yes, this made Obara scream out in pleasure. 

“Succumb to your king!” Hadrian said. “Your only worth, you filthy little slut, is being my cock sleeve.”

“Yes!” Obara yelled. “Make me fall to your cock and my sisters will follow!”

The Dragon King would rule everyone throughout the land much like Hadrian ruled her pussy. Hadrian pressed deep into Obara’s tight cunt and smashed it. He showed no mercy and no relent on her. Obara was not a lover to be treated gently, but rather a sex slave to satisfy a primal need.

Obara’s body only heated up at this debased action. Hadrian rocked up and down on Obara and smacked her ass hard. He slid his cock into her and rocked her pussy until it was raw. Hadrian yanked the chain one more time. Enough force, he would either snap her neck and choke Obara out.

The thought made Obara hot with pleasure. Hadrian smashed her pussy while she struggled to breath thanks to the force Hadrian exerted on the chain. The thought of those huge, bloated balls which rocked inside of her body, made Obara just breath in pleasure. 

“Cum for me,” Hadrian said.

Obara obeyed her master and came all over his cock. Hadrian smashed her as hard as possible. His balls vigorously slapped Obara’s thighs and made her squirm in pleasure. 

The enjoyment Hadrian experience with Obara’s walls tightening up against him made Hadrian just fuck her even more vigorously than ever. The Dragon slid back almost all the way and tensed his swollen head against Obara’s needy and hungry slit. Hadrian pressed down all the way and one final thrust rocked her entire body. 

Hadrian flipped Obara onto the bed and slammed into her body. The slutty gaze in her eyes while Hadrian slammed into her, hand completely on the chain made Obara just thrust out. She was his bitch and Obara accepted that. Hadrian slammed into her body.

“I do have a use for you,” Hadrian said. “Otherwise, you would be dead for your crimes.”

“Yes, thank you...thank you for understanding I have value, my King!”

The One True Power pummeled Obara’s pussy aggressively. He rose up and smashed down to slap his balls down onto her thighs. Hadrian’s hips moved like a blur. His magic kept Obara from blacking out, despite her body being taxed. When he released Obara, she would lapse into a deep sleep which would last several days. 

Hadrian held Obara’s legs and rocked her tighter with increased thrusts. 

“Master, please, I would be honored….”

“Your face. That’s where I’ll put my cum for now.”

Hadrian pulled out of Obara after her latest orgasm. The oldest of the sister’s slid Hadrian’s twitching cock into her hands and jerked it off in her front of her face and mouth. Obara leaned back and pumped Hadrian’s lengthy meat as much as possible. 

She had some skills in jerking off of a cock in front of her face. Obara opened her mouth and showed her tongue. Hadrian nodded and Obara batted the slit with her tongue to increase the stimulation which Hadrian experienced. She got closer and closer. The weight of Hadrian’s balls pressed up against her hand until he finally leaned in and launched his cum right into Obara’s face.

Hadrian exploded like an uncorked champagne bottle. Thick, juicy white fluids spilled all over his cock and all over Obara’s body.

“You’ll earn it inside you in time. But for now, a slut like you will wear it like a suit. And that will be the only thing you will wear for tonight.”

Obara moaned as the Dragon pumped his cock into her hands. The fact he seemed so detached while she drained Hadrian of his essence just made him want it more. Obara got some in her mouth and swallowed it. Addicted, Obara scooped up the cum on her face and sucked it down.

“Good little slut slave,” Hadrian said. ‘Rest, well, and I’ll another one of your sisters.”

The eldest of the three sisters who made an attempt on the life of a woman under Hadrian’s domain slipped down onto the bed. Grateful for their fortune and grateful Hadrian did not murder of them.

* * *

  
Nymeria went through an entire gauntlet of emotions. From anger at being caught, to fear at what happen, to sadness of the fact that her sisters would be beheaded or something. Hell, she was not sure that Tyene survived the hit either, as she had been taken off to a room. Obara was still awake and screaming vengeance when she had been taken off.

“I’ve taken care of your sister. And now it’s your turn.”

“Spare me, I can serve you,” Nymeria said to him. “I had no idea that she was one of yours.”

“It’s not the assassination attempt that worries me. It’s the fact that you thought you could get away with it under my eye that worries me. I assumed you were better.”

A slight red flush appeared around Nymeria’s cheeks. She noticed the Dragon standing before her and realized she could move. Nymeria crawled off of the cot which she slept on and over towards the Dragon. 

“Please, great one. Let me show you how valuable I can be.”

Nymeria stroked the mighty cock of the man in front of her. Sex could be as valuable of a weapon as knives and poison. The cock in her hand just grew and grew until it was overwhelming. Over a foot and whispers throughout the kingdoms speculated the Dragon could grow it even bigger, although only a select few women could survive the experience. 

“I’m much better at this than my sisters.”

Hadrian just smiled and this would remain to be seen. Nymeria stroked Hadrian’s long and throbbing cock up and down until she slipped her tongue against the end of it. Nymeria licked Hadrian’s throbbing hard cock with feverish worship and leaned in.

The Dragon King slid into the mouth of his newest follower and Nymeria moaned the second Hadrian rammed his cock into her mouth. Oh, the size of it got her excited and Hadrian pushed as far as it could go until Nymeria gagged on his cock.

“You will learn to take it. And so much more.”

The heat which erupted through Nymeria’s body increased. Hadrian pulled all the way out and slapped his cock against her lips and cheeks. The Dragon pushed his massive meat all the way down Nymeria’s throat and rocked her as he pummeled her mouth until sore.

The Dragon pulled all the way out of her and Nymeria climbed to her feet.

“May I worship your body?” she asked.

Hadrian laid down. Nymeria realized he opened himself up for an attack, but then realized he would not do so unless the Dragon had the upper hand. Nymeria had no intention of lashing out against the Dragon. She climbed on top of Hadrian and kissed his body very intently. Nymeria enjoyed every inch of his muscular body.

She rubbed her pussy lips against Hadrian’s prick. So big, and Nymeria wondered how she would get it inside of her. There would be an attempt to try however. Nymeria edged his thick prick up against her smoldering hot hole and took a heavy breath as she edged down onto him.

“Take my cock like it’s your job.”

Nymeria chewed down on her lip and nodded. She slid down onto Hadrian and took him into her body. Nymeria bent back and showed her body’s flexibility. The Dragon King devoured her writhing body like a piece of meat and Nymeria could not help but please his gaze so much.

A deep breath followed as Nymeria rocked her pussy back and forth on Hadrian’s length. It pressed up against her body and filled Nymeria up completely. Every inch of throbbing cock stuffed her body as she rode it and got higher and higher as she bounced up and down onto it.

“Perfect. You’ll survive as long as you please me.”

“Of course. My purpose is to now please the strongest, most powerful man in all of the kingdoms!”

Hadrian pulled Nymeria down and spiked her cunt first down onto his cock. Nymeria locked her eyes onto Hadrian and bounced a little bit faster. She sped up her motions with each thrust and each drop. Nymeria milked him and tried to get his cum already.

It was not going to be that easy though. Nymeria extended her legs and practically did the splits. One of her feet extended down and Hadrian ran his hands down the soles of Nymeria’s feet. 

“They please you? They will worship you as well.”

Nymeria gave her pussy a break and crawled back. She slid her feet down Hadrian’s length and gave him a vigorous foot job. Her soft soles rubbed up and down Hadrian’s length and made him thrust up a little bit more. The Dragon’s gaze fell upon Nymeria’s body as he pumped up and down against her feet. The Dragon knew precisely all of the right spots to hit when he fucked Nymeria’s feet. 

“Yes, if you would like to cum all over my feet, that would be perfect.”

“There’s one place which I want to take as well. Turn around.”

Nymeria stroked Hadrian one more time with her toes and turned around. She bent down on the bed and flashed a knowing little smirk at Hadrian. Hadrian took Nymeria’s ass in his hands and pulled her in. 

Hadrian lubricated Nymeria’s tight back passageway with a single wet finger. Her cheeks spread and she let out a sigh. Hadrian rubbed his thick pole against her asshole. Nymeria rocked back and prepared to take the full brunt of his cock into her ass.

“Perfect,” Hadrian said. “Spread those cheeks and except your true purpose in life.”

Hadrian slammed Nymeria’s ass with his thick cock and pushed her down onto the bed. The Dragon King ran his hands all over Nymeria’s body while reaching back and he tugged her hair. Nymeria let out the most blissful cry possible as Hadrian rocked into her body.

The snug warmth of Nymeria’s perfect ass squeezed Hadrian. He pulled her back and made the limber woman lean back onto his lap. She bounced up and down on his thick cock while Hadrian palmed her breasts and then slid down to rub her pussy intensely. 

Nymeria closed her eyes. Failure never felt so good. Failure never felt so pleasurable. Hadrian worked her body in so many different ways which brought new excitement to Nymeria. She rocked up and down onto Hadrian’s length and pushed him all the way into her. 

“Cum for me,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “Go ahead and lose it for you. You know you want to.”

Yes, Nymeria knew she wanted to and she would in fact lose all sense of herself. Nymeria came all over herself and spilled juices all over Hadrian’s hand. Hadrian fed them to her and showed Nymeria how aroused she was.

“Put your cum in my ass.”

The Dragon King surveyed his woman. He bent her so he could get a good look at Nymeria’s ass while he fucked it. She had been the most contrite of the three women he captured, so Hadrian thought she deserved a bit of a reward for good behavior. At the very least, he did not have to bind Nymeria or knock her out so progress. Hadrian grabbed her ass and sank all the way inside of it. His hips moved like a blur when stuffing Nymeria from behind. 

“Cum for me.”

Those words set Nymeria completely on the edge and made her just gush all over the bed. Hadrian sank his cock all the way into her ass and rode Nymeria to a startling and very intense climax. He then rode one of his own and spilled his seed into her ass.

Each pump of warm and sticky cum sprayed Nymeria’s asshole. Both in and on her ass Hadrian released himself. Her sexy and skilled body received a full going over from the Dragon King. 

“Perfect. You’ve earned your keep around here. As long as you keep earning it, you’ll be around for a long time.”

Nymeria entered a state of euphoria upon the promise of serving the Dragon even further. Better to give head than to lose yours. Hadrian left the cream pie behind her ass as she sank onto a better bed than the cot she had slept on over the past couple of days.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In Next Chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45((Harry/Daenerys/Sansa/Myranda)

**XLV(Harry/Daenerys/Sansa/Myranda)**  
Tyene had not been ready to be brought into the fold just yet. Hadrian moved down the hallway and came across quite the interesting sight. Myranda, forced down her knees, devoured Dany’s pussy. Sansa vigorously fingered Myranda with the strap on her father gifted her for such occasions at the ready. 

Daenerys, slathered in oil, looked like a treat. Hadrian lost his clothes and entered the room to join them.

“Enjoying our spoils, aren’t we?” Hadrian asked.

“Not nearly as much as I’m enjoying where this is going,” Dany said. “Sansa and I just want to make sure she stays in line. She’s such a handful. But, you do tend to attract women who are spirited.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Hadrian spread Dany’s oiled up cheeks and slid his cock against them. The Dragon experienced the full roundness of Dany’s perfect ass as he slid against her. Sansa stopped her torture of Myranda to watch with glee as her father slammed into Dany’s supple ass. 

The Queen moaned out when Hadrian stuffed his cock all the way into her ass. Oh, it had been a long time since Dany received an anal pounding and she appreciated it. Hadrian grabbed onto Myranda’s hair and made sure her face remained buried in between Dany’s thighs while Hadrian fucked her.

“Princess, make sure she knows her place.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Sansa said. 

Sansa drooled as her father’s cock entered the ass of her, well step mother technically, sister wife would could refer to her relationship with Queen Daenerys. Although step mother sounded a bit hotter given what they were doing right now.

“You better eat her pussy like you mean it,” Sansa said. “Go at it, pet!”

Sansa slapped Myranda’s thigh and left a huge mark upon it. She slid all the way into Myranda and pounded her from behind while Myranda sucked down Dany’s pussy. Oh, the heat just increased the more she moved in.

“I figured I’d take a break from taming the Sand Snakes to join you.”

“Oh, they will be perfect little cock pets,” Sansa commented. “Their only place should be on their knees. The only thing on their mind should be your cock.”

Sansa ran her hands down Myranda’s body who clenched. Obviously, that was the thing on Myranda’s mind right now, but she would earn that in a matter of minutes.

Dany’s tight ass cheeks slapped back and found Hadrian’s balls the faster he drove into her from behind. The Dragon knew all of the right spots to touch the Queen and make her squirt all over the face of their personal fuck toy. Myranda rammed her tongue all the way into Dany while Hadrian rocked her from behind. 

Hadrian came inside of Dany’s ass. She came hard as well and the river of cum, sealed in her ass by magic, made her tingle. Hadrian locked eyes onto Sansa who smiled.

“Go and clean your stepmother’s ass.”

Sansa smiled. Even her father thought it sounded hotter to refer to Queen Daenyrs as Sansa’s step mother. Her very hot and very tasty step mother with an ass stuffed full of the Dragon’s gift. Sansa leaned in and pushed her tongue all the way into the ass of her delightful mother. Mmm, it tasted so good, she could hardly believe there had been a time she lived without an ass like this.

Hadrian pressed his hands on either side of Myranda’s face. Myranda worshipped his cock with a long kiss. 

“I’ll clean you, Master.”

“I’ll appreciate it,” Hadrian said. “Use your slutty little mouth on me and you’ll be rewarded.”

Myranda leaned in to lavish every single inch of Hadrian’s cock with her hot mouth. Oh, yes, this cock in her mouth tasted divine. Myranda could not wait to enjoy every last inch of it as Hadrian pushed it all the way down her throat. Mmm, it tasted very good. 

Hadrian knew Myranda did not care much for a nice, leisurely gentle blowjob, so he began to face-fuck her in earnest. Myranda leaned in to her and rammed into her throat. Myranda received the full face-fucking she deserved and Hadrian pulled all the way out her. 

Sansa smiled and leaned down to grab Myranda and force her father’s cum, straight from Dany’s ass, into Myranda’s mouth. Myranda closed her eyes as Sansa squeezed her ass and then threw Myranda down onto ground with a thud. 

“I want you,” Sansa said. “I need your cock. I’ve heard you fucking those two Sand Sluts, and I’ve gone without it for so long. Please, don’t make me beg.”

“Of course, not Princess,” Hadrian said. “All you had to do was ask.”

Sansa leapt into Hadrian’s arms and peppered her body with kisses. Dany stood behind Sansa, and balanced her. Sansa leaned back lazily onto her step mother’s chest and Dany kissed Sansa on the top of the head while she kissed her. 

Legs wrapped around Hadrian’s waist, Hadrian backed both Sansa and Dany into the wall. A loud snap behind them put Myranda into chains which hung her from the ceiling, legs spread for the eventual fucking. Hadrian worked his cock into his daughter and slammed her tight pussy from this edge.

“Mmmph!”

Sansa moaned happily in Hadrian’s ear. Queen Daenerys kissed and sucked the side of Sansa’s neck for good measure. A slow tease her warm ass cheeks made this so hot. 

Myranda screamed out in pleasure as Hadrian latched onto her mind and pretty much flipped the switches in her mind. He really got her going when he gave Myranda the impression that he was fucking her ass with an increasingly growing cock which bruised every inch of her. 

The Dragon’s skilled power grew wider. As fun as the mind fuck was, and it entertained Hadrian to no small degree, he turned his full attention on Sansa and her tight pussy. He ran a hand down Sansa’s leg and rocked into her. 

“Closer. Come on Princess, let me have it.”

The fiery redhead moaned as Hadrian kept stuffing her pussy with the most vigorous thrusts possible. Her father would be the only man for Sansa because no one could fuck her like this. Hadrian filled every crevice of her body and now Dany got into it, her fingers rammed into Sansa’s ass. 

“You like it how we’re pleasing you, aren’t you?” Dany said. “Yes, my dear, cum for us both. Your juices coating all over our king’s cock will be divine. Not as divine as the day when you’re ready to carry his children.”

A cry and she tensed up at the thought of being impregnated by her father. Hadrian smashed her pussy and rode Sansa all the way to the edge. Sansa breathed in heavily the faster the Dragon rocked into her body. Sansa milked Hadrian and deep longing at the fluids in his balls brought Sansa to an intense finish. 

“Cum for me one more time Princess, and it’s all yours,” Hadrian said. “I will flood your womb and give you what you desire.”

Sansa tensed her tight muscles around Hadrian’s cock and he rode her. The power Hadrian exerted not only hit her, but Dany and Myanda as well. Hell, he might have hit other women in the palace as well. Perhaps those Sand Sluts got another taste of the Dragon’s power as well. 

Hadrian rode out his daughter’s wonderful orgasm and her tight cunt wrapped around him. Sansa’s moans told Hadrian more than any words. He prepared to blast Sansa’s unguarded womb with his seed and spill it inside of her body. Sansa wrapped her legs around him and refused to let his cock go until it flooded her body with life bringing fluids.

“Enjoy your gift, Princess,” Hadrian breathed.

“Thank you Daddy, they will do you proud,” Sansa breathed. 

Twins, most likely, just a feeling Sansa had. Dany ran her hands down Sansa’s body and her breasts felt more sensitive already.

Hadrian turned his attention to a completely mind fucked Myranda. Who had one thing on her mind. The Dragon’s long pole and all the ways it could stuff her. The Dragon appeared and disappeared in a flash of smoke. Myranda’s legs remained spread this entire time.

The puddles on the floor showcased just how aroused this horny slut was. Hadrian leaned in to stroke Myranda’s warm hole and pleasure her. Myranda rocked herself back and moaned the second Hadrian pressed his fingers into her hole. One, two, three at a time, all in succession and all driving her completely mad with pleasure.

“You can breed me as well,” Myranda said. “Use my body to create more daughters who will serve you. My womb is ready for you.”

Hadrian had a feel that Myranda did not want Sansa to get one up on her. But, just a feeling. Hadrian pressed his mouth down onto Myranda’s neck and sucked on her. 

“Flood my body, impregnate me, I’m your breeding whore! Treat me like a rough slut, and make me a slutty mother who is good for nothing but pumping out your daughters. Creating an entire army of them!”

Hadrian tightened his grip on Myranda’s throat and this only opened the floodgates. He got the visual stimulation of Dany sitting on Sansa’s face and Sansa munching on her cunt. Dany’s ass also swayed back and forth. Hadrian leaned out and waved his hand. 

A loud slapping sound echoed through the room.

“You’re willing to become my breeding slut, aren’t you?” Hadrian asked.

“Yes, Master, I am!”

Hadrian slammed into Myranda as hard as possible. No care for hurting her. Of course, her hole being sopping wet allowed Hadrian to drive into her with reckless abandon. The Dragon pressed down onto her body and thrust all the way into her from behind with a hell of a ride. 

“I’m going to knock you up and you’re going to pump out my children,” Hadrian said. “Nine months from now, you’re going to scream bloody murder as you push out my new daughter. And you are going to wonder why you allowed me to do this to you. And you’re going to realize that it’s because you’re my breeding slut. And when you recover, you’re going to have me do it to you all over again until your body and mind completely breaks.”

Hadrian wrapped his hands around to Myranda’s neck and rammed into her.

“And I’m going to heal you so I can do it even more.”

Myranda clutched onto Hadrian’s pole. Those big fat balls smacked her thighs and left bruises all over her. Being the pain slut she was, Myranda’s nipples extended with glee. Hadrian squeezed her nipples and made her moan out loud as Hadrian pounded her body. He yanked her away from the chains, and slammed her against the wall.

Hadrian threw himself into Myranda and used her pussy as his own personal cock socket. It squeezed him and a flood of juices came down onto him.

Dany pressed down onto Sansa’s face and rode her. The evidence of her father’s handiwork showed in her swollen belly, and Dany sensed the new life being brought into her. Sansa showed how vigorous she could be by licking Dany’s pussy until it exploded. 

“Impregnate your slut!” Myranda said. 

Myranda received a full going over. The Dragon King rode her until she was a sweaty and incoherent mess, even more so than usual. A wave of magic coursed over her body. A fertility rite, and a very powerful one. Just how many babies did the Dragon King intend to pump into her. Myranda stared into her master’s eyes and dared him to finish up.

Hadrian almost smashed Myranda through the wall before he busted into her body. The spurts painted Myranda’s insides completely white. The power of fertility magic washed over her body and made Myranda collapse to the ground. Her stomach bloated and her breasts oozed milk from the aftermath of being fucked. 

“Nice udders, you cow,” Sansa commented when Dany let her up to breath.

Myranda could not return the cutting comment because Sansa grabbed her tits and began to suck on them very loudly. Myranda lost all sense of her mind with what Sansa was doing. Sansa bit down on her nipple and sucked the magical milk from her to make her own pussy tingle. 

A side effect of a fertility rite combined with seed as opposed to the more intimate way Hadrian impregnated Sansa. 

King Hadrian and Queen Daenerys prepared to punish these two if things got out of hand. In the meantime, Hadrian worshipped the lovely body of his Queen and pushed her onto his cock. Dany, more than ready to go, bounced up and down on Hadrian with a watchful eye on Myranda and Sansa. 

The warm, silken walls of Dany pumped Hadrian and prepared to coax another load of seed out of his balls. Hadrian focused on Dany’s breasts while she focused on keeping a watchful eye on Myranda and Sansa. Ready to dish out punishment if things got out of hand.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46(12/3/2020 Update 3 of 3)((Harry/Tyene Sand and Harry/Daenerys/Dacey)

**XLVI(Harry/Tyene Sand and Harry/Daenerys/Dacey)**  
The doors opened up and Tyene Sand sat on the ground. Recovered, and at the same time, very upset with her predicament. Her expression darkened a few shades the second the man responsible for it entered the room. Hadrian Peverell, better known as the Dragon, stepped into the room and gazed down at her.

“You think you’re the strongest, but I don’t think you’re anything,” Tyene said. “I think you’re just tricks with a small group of brainwashed followers. Once I get out of here, I will expose you.”

Hadrian just responded with a chuckle. She did not believe his power. Those were the funnest to subvert. 

“Your sisters disagreed, and you will as well,” Hadrian said. “I don’t think you understand what’s happening. While I prefer to have your full cooperation when I take you, it’s not needed. You forfeited all your rights when you stepped through this door. And now, you belong to me.”

“I will kill you,” Tyene said. 

“No.”

Hadrian yanked Tyene up to her feet and slammed her against the wall. Tyene realized he was naked and while he had a nice muscular body with a cock to die for, she resolved to remain strong. Hadrian molested her mouth with an intense tongue like kiss and made Tyene just burn with desire on the wall. Hadrian would have her tight body and take her in any way he wanted to.

“You can’t do this to me,” Tyene said.

“Oh, I love to be challenged. Because, when I’m done, you’re going to be thirsting for my cum and begging for me to fuck you onem more time.”

Hadrian bent over Tyene. Amusingly, despite her harsh words, Tyene’s body betrayed her. Hadrian decided to further break the woman by bombarding her mind with phermones. It looked almost like she drowned in her struggle to keep from submission. Hadrian pushed his hands all over her body and spread Tyene’s legs far and wide.

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME! KEEP YOUR COCK AWAY FROM ME!”

Tyene lost the battle to her body, as despite her words, her legs spread apart. Hadrian leaned in and pushed into her body.

“I’ll give you anything you want. It’s just, I don’t think...you shouldn’t...you bastard!”

Hadrian slammed all the way into Tyene’s body from behind while he bent her over. She would learn her only purpose was to serve his cock. She was the toughest out of the three to break. Hadrian reached around and groped her body to cup her.

“You are just the same as the rest. A strong woman whose weakest spot is between your legs. It doesn’t take much to break you, does it? Only my monster cock, and yes, to answer your question, it can go bigger.”

“Prove it!” Tyene yelled. “That cock...it’s nothing...I can barely feel it!”

Hadrian knew she put in a false level of bravado. Hadrian grew his cock another several inches and pushed deeper into Tyene to stretch her pussy. Tyene moaned as Hadrian hammered her vigorously from behind. His hands roamed all along her body with each pump and each thrust.

“Still...nothing...just a little worm compared to the true men I’ve seen…..”

The cock grew even larger, and Tyene screamed. She would not break. Tyene refused to submit to him. Yet, Hadrian rammed his pussy breaker into her. The Dragon roared and wrapped his hands around her body while he pushed into her. 

He did not care that his cock was far bigger than Tyene could take. He just smashed her body with it and bent her up against the wall. Tyene’s entire body shook and she collapsed. Hadrian refused to quit fucking her hole which moistened him from the tip all the way to base. 

“Still nothing? Because I can make it bigger.”

“No man can. You’re just a man.”

“Oh, am am I?”

Hadrian’s cock swelled to inhumane proportions and he wrecked Tyene. He stretched and molded her cunt so it could only take his monster of cock. The Dragon’s eyes turned into slits as he tapped into the primal beast within. This woman wanted to be stubborn, well Hadrian would break her.

Tyene lost it completely. Hadrian smashed her pussy with so much cock, she lost track of it. Two feet? Maybe even more? Tyene could not even process a length that big being possible. Maybe he truly was a beast wearing the skin of a human to seduce women and devour them.

Oh, perhaps not in the traditional sense a beast would devour a woman, but in the sense that he licked and sucked Tyene’s neck and left marks all over her. Hadrian’s hands palmed her breasts and made her. Tyene Sand lost it completely and she squirted all over him.

“You know I could make this even better. Just relax and stop struggling Give in to your inner lust. Give it. It’s what your sisters did and that’s what you’re going to do.”

Hadrian fucked Tyene’s pussy like he had been in it dozens of times before. His cock shrank back to it’s normal, but still way above average, proportions, having made his point. He rammed Tyene’s pussy hard and worked into her tight cunt from behind.

“Just like your sisters, you’re not going to get the better of me. You will learn your place is beneath me. As nothing but another slut.”

“You are….ooh fuck, you’re a monster,” Tyene said.

“Yes, but monsters are not born, they are created. And I’ve learned a long time ago that if you wish to survive, if you want to win this game, you’re going to have to be the cruelest of all. And I can be quite nasty when pushed, as you learned.”

Hadrian rode out Tyene’s orgasm for the next several minutes and yanked out of her body. He pulled Tyene onto her knees and made her worship his wet cock. Tyene’s eyes locked onto him in pleasure when she licked and slurped every last inch of Hadrian’s length. 

The Dragon pulled in Tyene and began an intense face-fucking session. He choked her out on his cock. Now more docile than she started, Hadrian smiled in satisfaction having completely broken the toughest of the three to crack. They would be his now and would be valuable. 

Skills like theirs would serve the Dragon just as well as their bodies. Tyene’s eyes went wide as Hadrian ran his fingers over her scalp and grabbed her head to bury his pussy breaker down her throat. 

Hadrian rocked into her mouth and kept mouthfucking the delightful woman. Tyene moaned hard and enjoyed the length as it pushed further down her throat. His balls slapped against her chin and he made sure Tyene put her hand on them to squeeze them.

Tyene enjoyed the balls pressed into her hand. Enough cum to impregnate an entire body of sluts. Hadrian’s thick balls pressed down onto her.

“Do you believe my hype now?”

Oh, he broke and bent Tyene. She would jump into the mouth of a dragon if she asked him. But, she would settle for the cock of this Dragon in the meantime. Hadrian slid his hands into her head and pumped into her. She sat in a spot of her own wetness, her stretched out pussy tender after the fucking. 

Hadrian cupped her cheeks and rammed all the way down Tyene’s throat. He glared into her eyes and Tyene looked back into her, tender resignation in her eyes. Hadrian pulled his cock out and slapped her around the face with it. After Hadrian left some smears on Tyene’s face, he pushed back into her throat and sank all the way down into her body.

‘Mmmph!”

“I hope you appreciate my cum when you swallow it. Because, it will change your life.”

Tyene rubbed back and forth and took as much of his monster cock as possible. Larger than normal, smaller than the one which Hadrian destroyed her pussy with earlier. Hadrian rocked into her mouth a little bit deeper, balls at the ready and they tightened up.

Hadrian smashed into Tyene’s mouth and came all the way inside of her. Pump after pump of thick cum spurted into her opened throat and filled her up completely. Hadrian pushed her face all the way down and launched a flood of cum down her throat.

The sensation of release followed and Hadrian made sure Tyene finished her meal to cement her addiction.

Tyene drank every last drop and fell back to the ground. Cum and drool trickled out of her mouth. Hadrian stood over her, with a foot on her chest like a prized trophy. 

A spell tightened Tyene’s pussy once again for Hadrian to break it again later. 

* * *

  
Dacey Mormont enjoyed the fact her mouth had been nestled between the breasts of Daenerys Targaryen. It was an honor and a privilege to get to worship the divine body of one of her Queens. While the skilled fingers of the Dragon worked down her body.

“Another successful find,” Dany breathed. “I don’t know how you keep doing this.”

Hadrian undid his garments and revealed his body. Dany eyed up his amazing body, her lips pretty much moist and ready to enjoy him. The Dragon King edged over until he put his cock in front of Dany’s mouth. She kept Dacey occupied with sucking on her nipples. 

One more push and Hadrian submerged deep into Dany’s tight little mouth. Oh, she sucked him, extremely hard and fast. Hadrian leaned down into her mouth, pushing her to a brand new level. Her succulent lips tightened around him and gave him a very hungry suck in the process. Those skilled fingers dropped down the back of her head as Dany laid back and enjoyed the feeling of his throbbing hard prick going into her.

“Very easy. You should know I have a divine taste in women. I did choose you after all.”

That was true, Dany conceded. She succumbed to the pleasure of his manhood driving down her throat. The size of his balls as they slapped down on her chin, sent Dany over the top with more pleasure than she could ever realize. Hadrian gripped onto the back of her head and slowly, but surely pumped his cock down her throat. Dany followed the progress of him appearing and disappearing into the back of her throat. Her lips concealed him, in a pillowy embrace and she sucked him hard. 

“And I chose well,” Hadrian remarked with another few pumps between her lips. “Are you ready?”

Dany rapidly nodded, and Hadrian pushed into her. His balls slapped against her chin. Dany stroked them and also enjoyed Dacey’s constant worship. Another push before Hadrian bottomed down into her throat and spilled his seed. Dany leaned in and enjoyed the bounty which her King had given to him.

Hadrian lost his load down Dany’s throat. Dany sucked down enough of it. She looked practically divine, as she went down. Those enchanting eyes locked onto Hadrian while pushing in and out down on his organ. His balls slapped hard against her chin with a few more pushes. 

Dany pulled away from Hadrian’s length and licked him completely to get every last drop of cum. Then, she casually nudged the top of Dacey’s head and extracted Dacey from her breast worship.

“You’ve done well,” Hadrian said. “Time for a further reward.”

Dacey climbed up Dany’s body and kissed her vigorously. Hadrian’s cock head dug between her tender lips and very slowly and casually worked her back and forth. Hadrian’s fingers drummed all the way down her body and made her gasp out in pleasure as he slowly lowered himself down b between her. Hadrian rotated a little bit closer into Dacey and came close to entering her. 

“Do it!” Dany breathed. “Oh, she deserves to experience your wonderful cock. Make it fill up her body. Fill her up, good, hard and tight.”

Hadrian spread Dacey’s legs. Her eager pussy called for him. Hadrian pushed down into Dacey. All while his hand drifted against Dany’s hot opening to entice her. The cries of both of these women filled the room as Hadrian pushed down into Dacey. 

Dacey’s desires inflamed after she shared Hadrian’s cum with Daenerys. Now she enjoyed the feeling of his immense prick, buried down into her body. He pumped a little bit deeper into her. His hands roaming endlessly over her body. Each push drove down into her body. His hands roamed all over her, without any pause. He touched Dacey and sent her spiraling over the edge with endless pleasure. 

“Faster!” Dany called.

Oh, the faster Hadrian pounded Dacey, the sooner he would be buried inside of Dany. That was one thought which etched into the mind of the hungry Dragon Queen. Although Dacey’s moans inflamed her senses just as much. And it was not like Hadrian neglected giving her attention. Far from it, far from it indeed. Hadrian pressed down into Dany’s tight body with his fingers and soaked her.

“Savor the taste of your Queen?”

Hadrian briefly pulled Dacey back and shoved his fingers, soaked in Dany’s juices, down her throat. Dacey let out a gasp of pleasure. Hadrian pumped his way further into Dany. His balls swung back and forth like a pendulum and sent Dacey over the top with pleasure.

“Easy! Easy as that to make you drip.”

Oh, Dacey could feel the pleasure building up in her. Her inner walls tightened around Hadrian as he pushed into her. She supposed it would be too much to hope for that he would release his seed into her. Especially when Dany was here. Still Dacey did her best to thrill her King and not to disappoint him. Disappointing the great Dragon King would be a fate worse than death in Dacey’s mind. The thrusting picked up, with Hadrian driving his hard prick all the way into her. 

The orgasm which hit Dacey could felt far and wide. Dacey dove her mouth down onto Dany and sucked her pussy juices. They dripped endlessly, floods entering Dacey’s mouth. She could not resist the taste which came from her Queen. Dany pushed her down.

The great Daenerys Targaryen reached a climax thanks to her. Oh, Dacey could hardly believe the feeling which erupted through her body. Combined with Hadrian grabbing her hips and fucking her good and tight, Dacey could really feel this moment built. 

She tightened around Hadrian and held off for as long as she can. For as much as she could allow. Hadrian pressed himself down into Dacey and rocked her body until she had been topped off. One of the most spectacular orgasms hit her body as Hadrian finished riding her to an epic finish. 

“Just as simple as that.”

Hadrian pushed deeper into Dacey and made her cum all over the place. Dacey held on to the ride for as long as she could. She buried face down into the Dragon Queen’s pussy as the Dragon King aggressively rode her from behind. 

The seconds which placed, allowed Hadrian to pull himself from Dacey’s wet pussy. Dany rolled her over and climbed on top of Dacey. The two lovely ladies exchanged a kiss before Hadrian grabbed Dany by the hips. He squeezed her ample ass and made her cry out. 

“As always, fuck me hard!”

“I didn’t think you would expect anything less.”

Hadrian slapped Dany’s ass before he entered her amazing body. The Queen’s breasts jiggled as he pushed all the way down into her body. His thrusts, deep and powerful, drove all the way into Dany’s wonderful canal. She stretched him and squeezed his organ when he spiked hard into her. Hadrian rocked back and drove all the way down into her. 

Dany closed her eyes and enjoyed the direct attention which her king gave to her. He held her hips firmly and fucked her hard. Just as a true King could. After all, could a King expect to rule the land, when he could not control his Queens? Dany thought not and Hadrian enjoyed her body. The thrusts grew deeper, harder, and faster. Hadrian slid all the way down her body and fucked her. 

“Closer!” Hadrian breathed. 

Those fingers clasped Dany’s nipples and milked them. The deeper Hadrian shoved into her, the more she screamed into her. Her thighs had been pounded as Hadrian rocked down into her. 

“Just let it go!”

Dany did. Her inner walls tightened around Hadrian and milked him. Every time he entered her body, it sent a new pulse of electricity just dancing through her. His fingers reached down and clasped the underside of her nipples as he pushed all the way down into her. 

Dacey squirmed as well. Her body had been invaded by some force. In a blink of an eye, Hadrian disappeared from behind Dany and reappeared in front of her mouth. Dacey opened her mouth in anticipation. Hadrian rammed his thick cock into her mouth and gave her a good taste of Dany’s juices. Hadrian pushed all the way down and fucked Dacey’s face until she was slobbering all over his cock.

Only a few seconds, from her perspective, passed for Dany. Hadrian lined up behind her and drove himself down into her. He grabbed her and rammed into her. He ran his finger down Dany’s beautiful asshole and channeled magic into his Dragon Queen. His cock only grew with each thrust. Dany took him inside of her, like the Queen she was. She let out a cry on intense lust which only built. 

Those full balls slapped down on Dany’s thighs to leave their mark. Hadrian pulled Dacey over so Dacey could once again suck Dany’s breasts while Hadrian fucked her. The pleasure cascaded through her body. Hadrian pushed a little bit deeper inside of her and rocked her body, so fast and so fierce, that she tightened around him. Hadrian pressed his fingers down onto Dany and bottomed out inside of her. 

“Closer,” Hadrian grunted for her.

“YES!” Dany cried out aggressively. “Finish inside of me, my King!”

Dacey submerged mouth-first onto Dany’s breasts and sucked them. The moans hit her ear and made her squirt all over Dany’s stomach. She could not resist the feelings which built and hit an apex within her. 

Speaking of feelings which could not be resisted for long, Hadrian’s balls swelled. He enjoyed the fruits of Dany. Every inch of her succulent, curves poured into Hadrian’s hands. He fondled Dany’s ass while fucking her relentlessly on both sides. His fingers slid against her and made her just let out another cry which passionately filled the room. Just as much as Hadrian filled Dany with his long, throbbing rod.

“Cum for me, one last time.”

Dany did. Hadrian turned her away from Dacey and laid her face down on the bed. Hadrian plowed her prone body and rocked her. Her walls tightened around him. Dany screamed as Hadrian plunged down into her insides vigorously. 

Once again, Hadrian gifted one of his Queens. He pushed down into Dany while also topping off of Dacey’s orgasm. The combined moans of both of the lovely women rang in Hadrian’s ears as he pushed into both of him. His balls tightened and seconds passed before he painted the inside of Dany’s walls white. 

Dany rolled over and rubbed her swollen belly. The lustful eyes of Dacey locked onto her. Slowly, Dacey climbed between Dany’s legs and sucked the cum out of her body. Hadrian had been a moment away from penetrating her. Dacey did all she could to entice the King. 

  
The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter. 


	47. Chapter 47(12/10/2020 Update 1 of 2)((Harry/Tyene/Nymeria/Obara)

**XLVII(Harry/Tyene/Nymeria/Obara)**

* * *

  
Obara, Tyene, and Nymeria found their place on their knees before the Dragon. His mighty cock stuck out for the three sisters to lick and savor. Tyene’s lips pushed around the head and Nymeria licked the length. Obara went around and pleasured Hadrian’s balls with her mouth.

They belonged to him and any of Hadrian’s favored wives. Hadrian leaned into their mouths and rocked his cock into Tyene’s mouth. She recovered from the encounter earlier and Hadrian now had her right where he wanted her, to break Tyene. Tyene moaned aggressively around his cock as it pumped all the way into her mouth. The Dragon pushed all the way into her mouth and rocked it with a couple of hard thrusts. 

“Mmmph!” Tyene breathed out. 

“Yes,” Nymeria said. “Suck that cock like it’s your only mission in life. Your mouth is his.”

Obara inhaled Hadrian’s balls. A face full of his power musk sated the oldest of the sisters. She leaned in and enjoyed the weight of this balls when they pressed up against her chin. Hadrian rocked a bit deeper into her mouth and slid his balls up against her opened mouth.

Tyene craved another drink of cum. Hadrian allowed her to fester for some time, a week at least, hard to keep track of the days in here, before Hadrian managed to push his thick prick all the way down into Tyene’s warm and inviting mouth. Hadrian leaned up against her and thrust a little bit deeper into her tight throat with multiple intense thrusts. Tyene leaned into Hadrian and moaned with each thrust.

“Make sure to share it with your sisters.”

Hadrian shot his load down Tyene’s throat and made her suck it down. Tyene kept just enough in her mouth to enjoy the feeling. And also enjoy Nymeria’s warm lips pressed against hers with a kiss. Nymeria took her fair share of cum and smiled to release the kiss. 

Obara grabbed Tyene by the lips and kissed her. Obara pulled away from her.

“I’m oldest and therefore I should get his cock first,” Obara said. “Do you agree, great Dragon?”

Obara rotated her hips in the most enticing way which called to Hadrian like a stunning siren song. He grabbed Obara’s hips and slid his fingers all the way down her. The tip of his cock brushed against her opening to signify his agreement. One more push and Hadrian pushed into her.

Tyene rocked her head back as Nymeria tackled her body. She leaned in and planted numerous kisses down her body.

“I don’t know what’s happening.”

“You’re just showing your proper place,” Nymeria said. “At the bottom, beneath my feet.”

Nymeria demonstrated her point. She stood on Tyene’s face and made sure Tyene sucked and worshipped Nymeria’s perfect feet. All while Hadrian leaned in while he fucked Obara and spread her legs to finger her pussy.

A soft cry escaped Nymeria’s throat. Hadrian would be in her soon enough and she could not wait. She listened for the intense smack of balls on thighs while he fucked Obara. She had been the only one to earn a load anywhere but her mouth or her face.

She would see if that changed tonight. For now, Obara’s screams filled the room while Nymeria forced Tyene to lick her sweaty feet. Tyene showed just how much of a good little foot slut she was by sucking on them hard.

Obara pressed down onto the ground. Hadrian extracted his fingers and made her taste the juices.

“She’s earned my cock now. Let’s finish you off and give it to her.”

Nymeria clenched and spread her legs to rain down her juices on Tyene’s face. The promise of Hadrian and his cock just got her all hot and heavy. Lust spread through her body the faster Hadrian rocked into Nymeria from behind and pounded her tight cunt into putty. 

“Yes, finish me off,” Obara said. “And stuff my sister’s tight cunt with your mighty, mighty cock!”

The Dragon plowed into Obara. He fingered both Tyene and Nymeria as well. The three sisters had been spell bound by his actions so much they did not realize Hadrian had more fingers than he should and more arms then he should be allowed even more. 

Obara clutched him. One day, his seed would bathe the insides of her body. Today, unfortunately for the oldest sister, would not be that day. Hadrian smashed her hard from behind and into the ground before he finished her completely off.

Nymeria scooted across the ground and tapped her tongue against Hadrian’s twitching cock. The next one of the sisters worshipped Hadrian’s pole with her mouth. The Dragon King swelled a bit larger to the point where he stuffed the mouth of his willing little cock pet to his full capacity.

A long slurp increased with Nymeria just pressing down onto him. Hadrian was a bit less forceful on her than her sisters, due to Nymeria showing the most respect. And she remained respectful and got small rewards her sisters did not get.

He pulled Nymeria up and pulled her onto his lap. Nymeria traced patterns down Hadrian’s chest and his cock speared inside of her tight body. Nymeria pressed down onto Hadrian and moaned.

“I’ve always wanted to ride a dragon,” Nymeria breathed. “This dragon.”

Hadrian allowed Nymeria to have her fun and allowed her tight pussy to bounce up and down on him. She clenched and released Hadrian with a fluid motion. The Dragon pressed all the way into her and rocked Nymeria’s thighs to make her explode all over the place. Nymeria let out another soft and passionate cry from what Hadrian did to her. He pinched her nipples and rocked her body.

“Ride me all night long,” Hadrian said. “I’m going to fuck you good and tight.”

Obara climbed on top of Tyene and kissed her sisters lips. Her face, messy with Nym’s cum, would need to be cleaned up. Obara licked down Tyene’s body who shook in her. Tyene bit down on her lip and Obara climbed up.

“Nym’s going to have her fun, and you’re going to get your cunt rearranged again,” Obara said. “Did you egg him on into a full dragon cock?”

“I didn’t believe he could.”

“And that was your first mistake.”

Obara bottomed out in her sister’s pussy. She learned not to challenge the Dragon King now. Tyene had to learn that lesson the hard way through reinforcements.

Nymeria speared down onto Hadrian. Hadrian turned his full attention to her and planted his thick cock into her body. Her cunt churned around him and released juices down onto him. She wanted to get Hadrian nice and wet so Obara and Tyene would taste their juices.

“Nym,” Hadrian groaned. 

“Mmm, honey, just give me your cum, so you can let some of the weight off of those big swollen balls,” Nymeria said. “Make your cock a little bigger. Impale me down on it. I want the same that you gave Tyene.”

“It will hurt.”

“That bitch is not better than me,” Nymeria said. “I want your full cock now.”

Tyene would protest, if Obara did not ride her face. She inhaled the lovely scent of her sister and rocked into her body. 

Hadrian obliged Nymeria’s request. His eyes deepened a shade of green and for a second, his nails turned into claws which gripped Nymeria and pulled her in closely. She experienced a small amount of pain and shoved his massive beastly cock all the way into her body. 

The Dragon speared Nymeria down onto his thick cock. Her sisters even stopped and watched Nym contort her body in the most flexible manner to take Hadrian’s monster all the way inside of her body. Her eyes shifted into the back of her head and she moaned even greater. 

“Fill me. Flood me!”

She moaned even more. Those balls were immense and bruised Nymeria’s thighs. Not that she cared, for she got the full Dragon experience. No matter now hard it hurt, Nym shoved the cock further into her gaping pussy. Hadrian pressed down and sucked her her tits which ached in pleasure. 

Hadrian’s balls launched and flooded Nymeria’s pussy with so much cum her stomach bloated. Nymeria did not break despite now much it hurt. She kept bouncing and bouncing until every single last drop of cum left Hadrian’s balls and into her body. 

Obara and Tyene bounced on Hadrian’s cock which stood up towards the ceiling. They marveled at the tower and licked him. The Dragon experienced the pleasure of their soft lips all over every inch of his prick as they coasted up and down around him.

Finally, Obara bent Tyene over. Hadrian teased her pussy.

One more time, Hadrian shoved his cock into Tyene’s pussy. Full throttle and ready to go. Hadrian smashed his balls into Tyene to make her fall to her knees. Hadrian pulled back and slid all the way into Tyene’s tight cunt. She squeezed and released Hadrian’s thick prick. 

“Oooh god!”

“Yes, he is,” Obara said.

Obara felt Hadrian’s fingers, thicker than normal, pierce her insides as well. Hadrian’s tongue extended and licked her nipples while he pounded Tyene. The sweat spilled off of Tyene’s body as Hadrian pushed into her.

Nym tried not to look too smug at the gift she received. The Dragon’s holy seed, gifted to her body. She squeezed her nipples and got all hot and heavy.

“OOH GOD!” Tyene moaned. 

“We told you he is,” Nym said.

Tyene knew that and surrendered her body. Hadrian broke her into another cock hungry slave, ready to be destroyed, healed, and only to be destroyed again. Hadrian rocked himself into Tyene’s tight cunt and speared a little bit deeper inside of her body. His balls hit her with all of the force of a wrecking ball and stung her thighs.

“One more time,” Hadrian said. “Cum for me.”

Tyene clutched Hadrian’s organ and pumped away at it between her tight walls. 

Nymeria and Obara came alongside of their sister. Their juicy cunts oozed all over the place and coated the hands of the Dragon. He speared into Tyene a little bit more before he pulled out.

Obara and Nymeria pounced and grabbed Hadrian’s long rod. It took all four of their hands to properly jerk it off over Tyene’s face. His balls rocked back and forth to promise a flood of seed over her body.

All of that seed splattered all over Tyene’s body. She rocked back and forth with her hips edging all over the ground. Nymeria and Obara pumped up Hadrian’s prick and licked some of the dripping seed off of it. The two Sand Snakes shared a kiss and pulled back to empty more of the cum all over her body.

Thanks to the help of two of the sisters, Hadrian came all over the third. He covered her face, chest, abs, abs, and legs with all of his cum. Some of it clung to her eye and glued it shut. Tyene resembled someone who dove into an entire lake of cum. 

Hadrian returned to his normal and allowed Nymeria and Obara to kiss his abs and chest. Both of them left a very broken Tyene in a pool of cum to have their own worship of the Dragon. And they would worship him, their lips and their hands working their magic.

“I’ve never experienced it,” Obara said. “That seems unfair. Please, my lord, wreck me with your cunt destroyer!”

Obara laid back and spread her legs. Nymeria helped her go even wider and Hadrian smiled. He hovered above to see how well Obara would handle the Dragon’s cock. 

Hadrian would leave all three sisters with stretched, used up pussies. Healed thanks to magic, only for Harry to restarted the cycle again. Obara’s screams echoed throughout the night as Hadrian held her down and broke her much like the others did.

Nym licked up some of the cum on her lips and hoped the Dragon would give her with more of his divine essence. She was the most devoted, unlike those two non-believers who had to be forced to comply.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues.**


	48. Chapter 48(12/10/2020 Update 2 of 2)((Harry/Sansa/Missandei/Daenerys)

**XLVIII(Harry/Sansa/Missandei/Daenerys)**

* * *

  
The hot lips of Missandei slid down Hadrian’s pole and worshipped his throbbing hard cock. From either side, Daenerys and Sansa lavished every inch of Hadrian’s hard body with multiple kisses. Every few seconds, Dany slid a hand against Missandei to edge Hadrian’s length all the way down her throat and stuff it with a hot pop with her lips all the way around Hadrian’s cock.

“Mmmph!”

Missandei always enjoyed the taste of her king. Queen Daenerys and Princess Sansa edged closer towards the Dragon King’s balls and sucked them while she lavished every inch of Hadrian’s length. Hadrian pushed up a little bit and slammed deep into the throat of Missandei to cause an intense echo to go across the room. A hot moan echoed through the body as Missandei’s tight little throat closed own onto Hadrian and released his pole from the seal of her throat.

“Keep going,” Dany encouraged her servant.

The luscious lips of Missandei edged all the way down Hadrian’s pole. He leaned in and slid a bit deeper into her tight mouth. Loud pops echoed throughout the room from Missandei enjoying Hadrian’s pole every inch of the way as it edged deep into her mouth. 

“Yes, keep going,” Hadrian said. “Come here my queens.”

Sansa and Dany both smiled and Hadrian ran his hands of their bodies. Sansa closed her eyes and let out an intense moan in particular as Hadrian thrilled her recently impregnated body with a few strokes down through her hips. The Dragon King brushed his hand to her wet pussy and made Sansa rock up and down. Her defined ass pushed into Hadrian the faster he worked.

Dany received some of the same going over. Two fingers slammed into her pussy, deep and fast and made the Dragon Queen just moan. Sansa’s eager mouth on her nipples only increased the lust Dany felt throughout the room. Her loins tightened and a flood of juices spilled throughout the room.

And speaking of floods, Hadrian bottomed out his cock in Missandei’s tight mouth and flooded her throat. Missandei bottomed her lips all the way down and sucked Hadrian hard. She enjoyed every single last drop of cum which erupted in her mouth. Always a gift from the Dragon King, never once a burden. 

“Share the wealth, dear Missandei.”

The command from Queen Daenerys brought Missandei over. The two women liplocked with each other in an attempt to share the immense amount of seed which Hadrian buried in Missandei’s mouth. Sansa, in the meantime slid onto Hadrian and climbed onto him. Hadrian grabbed Sansa’s chest and she smile while her hips rocked up and down on Hadrian’s throbbing hard body. 

“I’m going to ride you.”

“As you wish, Princess.”

Sansa buried her wet pussy up against Hadrian’s length and slid down onto her. The cock, the same one which put a baby inside of her recently, slid inside of her body. The Dragon’s skilled hands erupted all over her and touched Sansa in all of the ways which mattered. Her dear father knew precisely what she wanted.

Missandei laid back and Dany mounted her face. Missandei showed her devoted servitude with a skilled tongue sliding into the backside of the Dragon Queen. Along with even more skilled fingers brushing against Dany’s core and making her just moan out in pleasure. 

“Worship your queen.”

Oh, Missandei lived to do that. Her talented tongue wiggled all into Dany and made her honey pot just ooze over the place. All onto her hand. Which a rocking forward Sansa lifted up and licked the juices off while she rode the King. The sounds of Sansa’s thick thighs slapping down brought a tingle over Missandei.

“You deserve a bit of a reward,” Hadrian said.

Dany smiled and Hadrian rocked forward with his fingers and gave Missandei one huge orgasm with a huge finger bang session. Her hips rocked back and forth to meet Hadrian’s fingers and sent juices all over the place. Hadrian pulled out and licked his fingers, with a huge smile upon his face.

Yes, she had been rewarded and rewarded well. Missandei returned to her duty of munching on the Queen’s ass. She knew the Dragon King would want to push his cock deep into the Queen’s ass, so best to get her ready. And perhaps, Missandei would have a reward. 

“Oh, there’s almost no room inside of me!” Sansa moaned. “Play with my breasts! Play with my sensitive pregnant breasts!”

Hadrian reached out and groped Sansa’s tits. She cried out in pleasure the very second Hadrian rolled his palm over them. He sent a tingle of pleasure throughout the loins of his baby girl as she rose and dropped. Hadrian latched his mouth onto them and sucked them to make Sansa just moan. 

“Oooh, that’s unfair, Daddy!”

Hadrian’s cock pushed towards the womb which contained his latest baby daughter. Sansa clutched and released Hadrian’s thick prick and milked him until her fingernails scraped up against Hadrian’s shoulder. Hadrian knew precisely every angle to hit and to drive Sansa completely mad with cock-lust. She bounced a little bit more and took every single minute here father had been inside of her.

Off to the side, Dany’s domination of the lovely Missandei continued. Missandei only got short breaths of air before Dany’s continued use of Missandei as her face sitting slave continued. Dany’s thick, milky ass burying Missandei’s dark face between her ass cheeks looked very hot and exotic. Dany squirted all over the place and covered Missandei with her juices while she bounced ass down on Missandei’s tongue.

“All’s fair in love and war princess.”

Dany viewed Hadrian’s pussy destroyer rocking Sansa. The Princess closed her nails down onto Hadrian’s neck and rocked him up and down. Dany drooled at the sight of how effortlessly Sansa allowed Hadrian to reshape her pussy with h is cock. It almost came second nature to the beauty, and now buxom princess. The Dragon King just latched his fingers against Sansa’s nipples and tugged on them to make her moan. 

“OOH DADDY!” Sansa yelled.

Hadrian had Sansa right where he wanted her. Her body had been put on a trigger and the slightest touch could just put her over the edge. Just as Hadrian intended. He slid into her and added a small wave to get Missandei and Dany all riled up.

Missandei happily enjoyed her fate with Queen Daenerys upon her beautiful face and riding away. The tongue pushed a bit deeper inside of her ass and made Dany just smack her ass all the way down. Oh, yes, this was perfect, it was how things were meant to be. She got the Queen prepared and the Queen shifted, from ass to pussy and came all over Missandei’s face. 

Sansa came one more time and collapsed onto Hadrian. The Dragon King squeezed her chest and ass and kissed down her neck.

“Take a breath.”

Hadrian pulled out of Sansa. She fell to the side. Her lips latched onto his cock and sucked her juices off. Sansa relinquished the cock after having her fun.

The wet, and dripping face of Missandei had been the first thing the Dragon King spied when he turned around. Floods of juices just oozed down her body. Hadrian crawled over and parted Missandei’s hair before he planted a light kiss down onto the top of her head. More of those kisses followed and the Dragon King lit up the woman to make her just moan from his lips all over hers.

King Hadrian and Queen Daenerys joined each other on an exploration of Missandei’s hot body. Their hands and mouths increased the heat which pulsed through her body and increased the very obvious lust which smoldered through her. They moved in and Hadrian took her breasts in hand and sucked the juices which Daenerys sprayed off of them. She moaned and her hips moved up to meet them.

The two spent the next few minutes with their erotic treatment of Missandei before they left her with a breathing orgasm. Missandei popped a thumb into her mouth and sighed after the ride the King and Queen of Dragons took her body on. 

“My King, I need you.”

Dany bent over the side of the bed and exposed her asshole to the Dragon. All wet and ready from Missandei’s little worship session with Dany earlier. Hadrian put his hands all over her cock.

“It would be a shame to neglect your needs. Especially this need.”

Hadrian speared his cock into Dany’s anal passageway from behind. The snug warm feeling of her perfect ass made an eruption of pleasure just course through the Dragon King. He edged forward, an inch at a time and buried his monster meat missile all the way inside of her. The Dragon King groaned and followed through with a shove of his cock as he buried it straight into her tight rectum from behind.

“Fill me up!” she sighed intensely.

The Dragon King rocked her body. The sounds of hands slapping against her ass filled the room and Hadrian buried himself into her.

Sansa and Missandei both sat up to take notice of the amazing sight of Hadrian grabbing and stuffing Dany’s ass so utterly. The length just buried into Dany’s tight retum. She took it like a queen should, and she proved just how much she would. The two women’s eyes followed the progress of Hadrian’s prick as it appeared to grow bigger and bigger the more it stuffed Dany’s ass.

Lust burned through Sansa’s eyes. She was her father’s daughter after all. And with that heritage, came an insatiable sexual appetite and the need to take as many women as possible.

Missandei ended up being the most convenient target for Sansa’s aggression. She dove down and attacked Missandei’s chest to make her moan and thrash all over the bed. 

Hadrian pulled Dany up and positioned the woman on his lap. His skilled hands maneuvered all about her body and bounced her up and down. Dany just let out a solid cry of lust as Hadrian practically rearranged the inside of her asshole with every single push he could give her. Her entire body just spilled with pleasure and Hadrian collected all of the juices possible before he made Dany explode all over the place.

“That’s what I want,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “Are you going to give me what I want?”

“Yes, my king!” Dany yelled. “I’m yours to touch. Yours to grab. Yours to take!”

The ripple of magic coursed through Dany’s body, along with that of Sansa and Missandei. Sansa roughly scissored the pussy of the sexy servant woman and the heat only exploded through her loins with more prominence the faster she rocked upon this woman. 

“Take me, please,” Sansa breathed. “OOH, TAKE ME!”

The moment her father would join Sansa would be nice. Hadrian snapped his fingers and Sansa had been equipped with a strap on. Sansa abandoned her pursuit in fucking the lovely Missandei for a second and locked her lips entire her delicious step mother. 

Sansa pressed her cock all the way into Dany’s body and sent the ripples, effecting every inch of her body. Father and daughter enjoyed their favorite family activity, which was stuffing the holes of the beautiful Queen Daenerys who just moaned in pleasure the faster the Dragon King and his fiery Princess worked into her holes from either side.

“Yes!” Daenerys moaned in pleasure. “OH YES!”

The two connected with each other. The thrusts only got more prominent as they slid back and forth to stuff Dany’s tight holes. Dany’s neck rolled back and Sansa and Hadrian zeroed in on every inch of her to make Dany just shake and cum all over the place. 

“Consider yourself taken,” Hadrian responded with a smirk. “And now it’s my turn to fill your ass.”

Missandei twitched at the thought of fulfilling her duty and sucking every last bit of cum.

Dany grabbed Sansa’s breasts and happily sucked them while Hadrian rode her backside fast and hard. The Dragon King buried all the way into her tight ass with his balls churning until they spilled their load into her.

The heaven of blasting Dany’s ass with all of his seed had been fulfilled. Sansa came all over Dany as well, from the impact. Hadrian pressed all the way and stuffed Dany’s ass. She would still feel the imprint of his cock nestled between her cheeks as Hadrian dumped blast after blast of savory seed into her tight backside from behind.

“Perfect, my King!”

Missandei, without any prompting, leaned in and savored the cream pie in Dany’s ass. She sucked them down and Hadrian rewarded Missandei by grinding his cock up against her ass repeatedly until she came.

Sansa sucked Hadrian’s prick after he finished it. The fiery expression in the Princess’s gorgeous eyes indicated she would have quality time with her father and his pussy breaker soon enough. The cock swelled further than it’s normal, immense size and Sansa happily choked on it as Hadrian fucked her face.

Just business as usual for the Dragon King.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49(Harry/Nymeria/Tyene and Harry/Myrcella/Sansa)

**XLIX(Harry/Nymeria/Tyene and Harry/Myrcella/Sansa)**  
Tyene, bent over the edge of the throne, moaned loudly as Hadrian pushed his thick cock inside of her tight body. She felt like her pussy had been rearranged on a daily basis, thanks to the Dragon’s mighty spear. Which was not a bad thing, but it just made Tyene lose her mind with so much pleasure cascading all through her body. Hadrian rammed all the way into her tight cunt from behind and worked her.

Tyene’s sister, Nymeria, watched the vision of Hadrian pushing into her with very transparent and obvious glee in her eyes. Hadrian rocked all the way into her tight cunt and smashed her hard from behind. The weight of Hadrian’s balls just danced back and forth and rocked Tyene. Her pussy clamped down and released Hadrian with each fluid motion.

“Yes, fuck her, my king!” Nymeria yelled. “She’s nothing but a slut who is good of taking a large cock inside of her.”

The body of Tyene sized up under Hadrian. Nym rocked back and forth on her hands and pushed them deep into her overflowing cunt. She moaned out when touching herself. Each motion into her sensitive core brought a burst of pleasure all through her. 

“Do you agree with your sister?” Hadrian asked. “Is that all you’re good for?”

Tyene moaned and Hadrian slapped her firmly on the ass.

“Answer me, pet.”

“YES!” Tyene screamed out. “YES! I’M GOOD FOR TAKING COCK LIKE THE WHORE I AM!”

Hadrian bottomed out inside of Tyene. He made sure every time Tyene heard him move his clothing around, she would get wet and desire having the Dragon’s cock buried deep into her greedy little pussy. While she was not the only one who had this desire, Tyene had been very prolific in her desire. The Dragon pushed all the way inside of her and rocked a little bit deeper into Tyene.

“And you’re such a lovely whore as well,” Hadrian said. “Cum for me one more time.”

Tyene’s wet walls pressed around Hadrian’s thick tool. She pumped around Hadrian’s thick cock as he slid all the way into her body from behind and Hadrian pounded her from body. Nym pumped her pussy and waited for Hadrian to finish his fun with Tyene.

He left Tyene slumped over the edge of the throne which he fucked her on. She drooled and Nymeria sauntered over. She took Hadrian’s cock in her hand, dripping with her sister’s juices. Her talented tongue darted all the way down from Hadrian’s head to the base and Nymeria licked it with hunger in her eyes. The lust increased the second Nymeria drove down onto his cock and pushed it all the way into her mouth from one side. Oh, yes, this felt perfect, perfect to have this cock buried down into her throat and make her gag like the stupid little slut she was.

Hadrian cradled his hands against the head of his devoted servant. The most loyal to worship out of the three sisters, Nymeria darted her tongue against his length and pushed down. She took his amazing cock all the way down her throat and pumped all the way inside of her.

“A perfect pet!” Hadrian growled. “Rise up, beautiful Nym.”

Nymeria smiled and she climbed onto Hadrian’s lap, her legs straddled. The Dragon wrapped her in his strong embrace and planted numerous kisses down her body. Hadrian’s stiff manhood pushed against her entrance and Nymeria could feel her toes curl.

“Don’t think I’m letting you off of the hook just yet.”

Hadrian pushed his fingers deep into a bent over Tyene and made her moan out in intense lust. Hadrian extracted his fingers and slapped her ass to make her moan.

Nym happily slurped on Hadrian’s fingers after they had been offered to her. The Dragon King pushed Nymeria all the way down and stuffed his immense pole into her pussy. Nymeria rocked back a little bit and moaned in pleasure as the Dragon King stuffed in her body.

“Please, more!” Nymeria begged of the Dragon.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Nym’s sensitive breasts received kisses. The Dragon teleported her across the room onto a bed which appeared out of nowhere. Tyene remained shackled to the throne and only able to view from a distance Nymeria pressed onto Hadrian’s beg. Her legs wrapped around Hadrian as he sunk into her warm and inviting cunt. He pushed a bit further down and rocked the beautiful woman. Nymeria moaned and grabbed onto Hadrian’s impressive bicep as he slid all the way into her body.

“We’re having fun now, aren’t we?” Hadrian teased her.

“Mmmm!”

Nyermia knew she was going to have the time of her life. Hadrian spread her legs far and drove all the way into her body. The Dragon rearranged the inside of her pussy with his prick. Nym never thought she could get so wet. The only thing which could make her wetter as if Hadrian found a way to dominate one of her sisters as well.

A shadow duplicate of the Dragon appeared. Merely just a manifestation of his mind, but it did the job. It bent Tyene over the throne and fucked her body so immensely it hurt. The rapid fire thrusts inside of her body just rearranged Tyene’s pussy and made her cry out in immense lust.

And now Nymeria turned into a waterfall, practically. Hadrian pushed all the way inside of her and rocked her body a little bit for. He picked up Nym by the hair and gave her a dominating kiss. It was the kind of kiss which Nymeria desired from her king. Her insides folded around Hadrian and released a flood of juices all the way down on her. She leaked all over the place and she moaned very intently as the juices flooded upwards.

Hadrian grabbed and pounded both sisters, in different ways. He could feel Nymeria’s lust only increase the harder Hadrian’s shadow duplicate pounded Nymeria. 

Deep down in her mind, in some logical part which had not been fucked out of alignment, Tyene knew this copy of Hadrian had not been real. But, given that it was a manifestation of the Dragon’s devious and brilliant mind, it fucked and acted she would. Tyene bent down as two more shadows appeared. One of them edged into Tyene’s mouth and the other inside of her ass and she moaned out loud. 

“My lord, she’s not going to be able to walk!” Nym breathed out.

“Then she will crawl.”

Nym tightened around Hadrian’s prick and released her juices. Hadrian pinned the athletic and skilled woman down and pounded her deeply into the bed. The sounds of flesh upon flesh echoed more loudly throughout the room. Hadrian put Nym’s legs around his head and plowed in to her.

“Take my seed,” Hadrian said.

The Dragon pressed against Nym’s thighs and made her feel the full weight of his balls. The Dragon King pushed his way into Nymeria and stuffed his cock into her to make her cry out in pleasure. Her churning pussy stretched and squeezed until Hadrian finally lost it and dumped every last drop of seed into Nymeria’s perfect pussy. 

Nymeria wrapped her legs around Hadrian’s hips and squeezed the cum out of him. Hadrian pressed on deep and flooded her pussy with every last drop of seed his balls could hold. Nym pressed down and Hadrian lavished her body with the attention she craved.

A sigh followed from Nym, as Hadrian filled her up with his seed again. She sat up after he pulled out, stolen swollen from his gift. Nymeria Sand refused to back down from her duty. She kissed Hadrian’s chest, abs, and then licked the juices off of his cock to get it nice and wet.

“Bring her to me.”

The shadows dragged Tyene across the ground and threw her on the bed. Her ass had been nice and prepared. Nymeria, without any prompting, leaned in and licked her sister’s ass to get it nice and ready. She took Hadrian’s cock in one hand and spread Tyene’s cheeks before the Dragon King pushed his thick cock all the way inside of her waiting and very hungry ass from behind.

“YES!” Tyene moaned out. “My ass belongs to you!”

As if there was any doubt. Nymeria showed her devotion with her assistance and Hadrian fuucked Tyene’s tight and snug ass. Her entire body reacted to the slightest touch and Hadrian milked it out, along with teasing her and making sure her pleasure had been dragged out to the most intense degree.

As pleasurable as Hadrian’s magical constructs felt, nothing beat a good old flesh and blood cock inside her hungry pussy. Despite Tyene’s knees being sore after being dragged across the ground, she did not break and did not back down. Hadrian rammed deep into her ass and filled Tyene up. One more push and Tyene would lose it. She would have to lose it. Hadrian bottomed out in her ass and took her all the way.

“I’m going to cum in your perfect ass.”

Tyene, through a foggy amount of lust, looked up. Hadrian was a man of his word. The Dragon King would flood her ass and no doubt Nym would lick it up, the cum hungry slut she was. 

Not that Tyene had room to talk.

“Master, torture my holes,” Tyene breathed in. “Oooh, your cock feels so good in me right now. So good!”

The Dragon King pressed up against Tyene’s tight ass from behind and made her cry out the faster Hadrian rammed into her body. His balls tightened and the orgasm happened.

As per her prediction, Hadrian flooded her ass with cum. And also, per Tyene’s prediction, the second Hadrian extracted it from her ass, Nymeria pounced on the meal which offered.

Hadrian ground his cock against Nymeria’s thighs and waited for her to finish her meal. These two sisters would serve as his entertainment for tonight.

* * *

  
“You put a baby in her?”

Myrcella’s looked from Sansa, who laid on the bed next to them in a transparent red night dress, to Hadrian, who had Myrcella on his lap. The blonde princess let out a soft cry of pleasure from Hadrian’s touches which rocked her body so much.

“Yes, and I’m sure he can do the same thing to you, if you wanted him to,” Sansa said. “Would you like that, my dear half-sister? Would you like Daddy’s big cock to ram into your body and fuck you until you’re good and pregnant?”

Sansa’s soft hands moved down Hadrian’s balls. She cupped the fat testicles in her hand, as if to show Myrcella just how big they were. Myrcella’s body tingled.

“Well, answer your sister,” Hadrian said.

Hadrian pinched Myrcella’s right nipple to further get her attention. The horny little princess writhed back and forth on Hadrian’s tool and made it push against her.

“Yes. Please. I need you. Put a baby in me! Please!”

Myrcella’s legs spread and she wanted Hadrian’s cock inside of her. She might not have enjoyed it as much as Sansa did, but every single moment, she would enjoy it. Sansa pressed down on her body.

“Maybe I should show you how it’s done!” Sansa commented in a teasing voice. 

“I KNOW HOW IT’S DONE!”

Sansa crushed her lips against Myrcella’s to silence her protests and pulled her off of Hadrian. Her pussy angrily twitched and Sansa pushed a finger deep into Myrcella.

“Sansa, don’t bully your sister like that,” Hadrian admonished her.

“Yes, Daddy, but we should show her how it’s done,” Sansa said. “She needs to climb on top of your cock just like this, right?”

Sansa opened up her nightdress and Hadrian grabbed her hips. Sansa’s wet pussy ground up against Hadrian’s prick and eased it inside of her. Inch after inch of Hadrian pushed into Sansa’s body and Hadrian grabbed her round breasts before he squeezed it.

“And she needs to ride you and make sure to squeeze every single drop out until your cum floods her body,” Sansa said.

“Don’t waste it!” Myrcella begged.

“You should know right now that Daddy has enough cum to flood the wombs of every single last whore in the village,” Sansa said. “Maybe he should breed your mother again as well.”

Oh, yes, Myrcella could not help and brush a hand against her crotch at the thought of Hadrian breeding her mother and making her pregnant with even more daughters. Her fingers edged a little bit deeper into her tight pussy, even more so than Sansa rode her.

“Don’t steal my cum,” Myrcella warned her.

“Don’t be a brat, I’m just merely having fun,” Sansa said with a pop of her lips.

Sansa made out with Hadrian with each rock up and down on her body. The Dragon King’s hands just brushed down her body and made Sansa just cry out in excitement. Hadrian pretty much had Sansa right where he wanted her and his cock pushed inside of her.

“Beautiful,” Hadrian said. “Although, Arya will be old enough in a few months, so, you’re going to have to share me with another sister.”

“Oh, many more sisters to come, I think,” Sansa said. “Along with our child.”

Sansa rocked back and forth and teased her father’s cock. Despite the fact Sansa enjoyed winding Myrcella up, she did not want her father’s cum. Well, maybe later, but not right now. Sansa pressed down and eased her father’s big cock into her and drove it all the way into her.

A drool bubble formed on the side of Myrcella’s mouth. Not becoming behavior of someone of her stature. But, one thing was for sure. Myrcella wanted that, and needed it. Hadrian’s big, thick balls pressed against the side of Sansa’s thighs and slapped down.

That cock was wasted on Sansa. Myrcella could feel the presence of the Dragon. Invisible hands teased her body and made Myrcella’s hips push back. Oh, she thought that she would lose it in a matter of minutes, if not careful.

“It’s your turn,” Sansa practically sang. 

Hadrian pulled out of Sansa and let her breathing in pleasure. The Dragon King climbed over Myrcella and pushed his hands all over her body. Myrcella just let out a heavenly moan the second the Dragon King pressed over Myrcella’s breasts and squeezed them hard.

The Dragon rubbed his thick length up against Myrcella and prepared to put a bun in his baby girl’s oven. Myrcella moaned and pressed her legs against her. 

The great sorcerer pushed deep into the tight pussy of Myrcella. The natural restorative properties of the Daughters of the Dragon restored Myrcella’s pussy to prime tightness, no matter how many times her father smashed her. The Dragon pressed down onto her and made Myrcella just moan. Her pussy, oozing all over the place, released some juices all over Hadrian’s cock.

“Yes, Princess, it’s your turn,” Hadrian breathed all over Myrcella’s chest when he rocked inside of her body. “Cum for me.”

Myrcella did so and pumped her juices all over Hadrian’s thick prick. He slid into her body and rocked her with multiple hard thrusts into her. Myrcella clutched onto her. 

“Daddy!” she moaned. “Oooh, you feel so good in my tight little pussy!”

Myrcella cooed out these words and Hadrian rocked her tight body. He pleasured Sansa, to keep her satisfied. He knew Sansa might have the most insatiable appetite out of his all of his daughters, so it was best to keep her happy. The Dragon King made sure both of his devoted daughters came extremely hard.

Those emerald eyes locked onto hers made Myrcella just ache in the need for release. The Dragon parted her thighs and pushed into her.

Sansa leaned in and sucked her sister’s nipples. Myrcella bucked her hips up and moaned out with each twist and turn of her tight body.

“Imagine how they would feel when they are full with milk,” Sansa commented.

Myrcella’s imagination ran wild with the possibilities. Sansa teased her a little bit more and made her hips buck up. Hadrian motioned for Sansa to back off and she did, with a small smile. Hadrian pressed down onto Myrcella and rode her harder and faster.

The sheets on the bed they joined had been upturned. Myrcella clamped down onto Hadrian and released his throbbing tool from between her walls. She let out another moan the faster Hadrian worked inside of her body. The Dragon King pressed all the way into her body and just made her cry out. 

Sansa furiously masturbated. Her libido, increased by her pregnancy, ballooned at the thought of the Dragon pushing all the way inside of her body. Oh, the Dragon King pushed inside of Myrcella and rearranged her insides. She had been primed to be bred and Myrcella bucked her hips forward.

“Closer,” Hadrian breathhed.

“Oh, empty those balls, please.”

The breathy begging from Myrcella just sent the Dragon King further and further into her snug little pussy. He pressed down and rocked her body with several tight and immense thrusts. He moved like a blur, his hips pressed up against Myrcella as he worked towards the end.

“After you.”

Myrcella felt a ripple erupt through her body. She barely had time to register how Sansa turned her head to the side and made Myrcella relieve Sansa’s own lust with a well-placed tongue up her cunt. Sansa came hard all over her face and showered Myrcella with those juices.

The Dragon King pressed himself up against Myrcella’s tight cunt and made her just squeeze down onto him. Her tightening pussy milked him and prepared to get every last drop out of him.

“Now, it’s time.”

Myrcella pushed her hips up and squeezed everything out of Hadrian. Hadrian bottomed out inside of her and the tension of his balls just finally erupted. The Dragon King spilled inside of her body and shot his life bringing seed into her. Her eggs fertilized with the Dragon’s thick seed.

Hadrian grunted in his release. The magical glow indicated the deed was done and another Daughter of the Dragon appeared from deep within Myrcella. A slight groan signified his release. 

“Welcome to the club,” Sansa said.

Sansa crawled back and made sure the cum settled inside of Myrcella. Her belly swelled and almost burst from the cum.

Hadrian’s thick prick nestled between Sansa’s thighs and it would only take one motion before he was back inside another one of his daughters.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50(Harry/Sansa/Myranda/Melisandre)(12/17/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**L(Harry/Sansa/Myranda/Melisandre)**  
Oh, Myranda enjoyed being impregnated, although the wait for the child to actually be born, that was something else. She wanted to have the thing already, and have the Dragon breed her all over again. She wanted to breed an entire army of devoted and skilled daughters, but waiting nine months every time for the damn thing to be born dove Myranda completely insane. She hoped for some twins and maybe triplets to speed up the process.

“My feet are killing me,” Myranda breathed. “I’ve been on them all day.”

Sansa tried not to make the obvious comment. She failed

“Funny, every time I’m around, you spend most of your time on your knees,” Sansa said.

Sansa’s hands brushed down Myranda’s body. Every single curve received tender attention from Myranda’s fellow sister wife. The Dragon had left the two in a room alone, and it would only be a matter of time whether or not that would be a lapse of judgment. 

“You’re dripping,” Sansa said. “Didn’t your master take you from sunset to sunrise all night long?”

Two days and row and yet this pregnancy just made Myranda even hornier than ever. It was almost like the fact a succubus princess growing inside of her amplified her sex drive and she was practically fucking for too. Sansa’s fingers entered Myranda and she bucked up. Sansa breathed in and planted numerous kisses on Myranda’s belly. 

“Just saying hello to my baby sister,” Sansa said. “Hopefully you don’t take after your mother too much.”

Myranda growled and Sansa pushed her fingers deep into her. She leaned down and straddled Myranda. Sansa’s breasts swelled to an immense state and Myranda pushed her head against her. 

The door opened and Melisandre stepped into the room in conversation with Hadrian. The conversation abruptly ended at the loud sucking sounds. She watched as Sansa pushed her breasts into Myranda’s face and smothered her fellow sister-wife with her breasts.

“You left them in a room with each other?” Melisandre asked. “Alone?”

“Apparently a bit too long,” Hadrian said.

“It’s progress they’re not stabbing each other,” Melisandre commented. 

Melisandre undid Hadrian’s pants and pulled out his cock. She slipped off her gown and revealed her breasts. It was time for melisandre to get a treat of her own and the two lovely women just going at it on the bed most certainly riled up. She could feel the heavenly glow of the daughters to be born and in many cycles, would serve the Dragon. Future warriors grew in the wombs of Sansa and Myranda, who would serve the regime of the one true power.

The warm and inviting breasts of Melisandre wrapped Hadrian’s hard cock up and stroked him good and fast. Hadrian pushed into her chest and rocked back a little bit into her. The tit fuck only increased the faster Hadrian enjoyed Melisandre’s nice and sizeable chest when it bounced up.

She had to have taste of the cream which kept her young and spry. Melisandre’s tongue brushed up against Hadrian’s cock and she drank down into it. The delicious Red Priestess rocked her master’s cock and leaned in to brush her tongue over it.

Sansa got a front row seat, so to speak for the spectacle. That seat might have been on Myranda’s face, but beggers could not be choosers. Hadrian locked eyes with Sansa and he could not make his statement more plain. He would deal with them in a minute.

Melisandre drooled all over his cock and used her heavenly breasts to work him over. She wanted to shower and bathe in the Dragon’s seed as much as possible. The warm and divine seed splashing all over her body would be the perfect end to this little encounter. 

“Please honor me in releasing your burden!” Melisandre yelled. 

“You’ve served me well and you will be rewarded.”

Hadrian’s balls tightened and he released the cum all over her. Oh, it was so good, Melisandre’s breasts and face received a full coating of cum. It was good for the body, kept it young and spry. Melisandre bathed in the Dragon’s seed as more of it flooded all over her body. 

Sansa pulled out of Myranda and left her face dripping. The cum which clung to Melisandre’s breasts beckoned Sansa forward. The fiery princess dove in and latched her mouth onto Melisandre’s and sucked them hard. Melisandre grabbed the back of Sansa’s head and pushed her all the way down hard. 

“Are you going to rape me?” Myranda asked. 

“I was under the impression that rape required some taking by force,” Melisandre said while she cradled Sansa’s head into her bosom. 

“It’s her thing,” Hadrian said if he explained everything. 

Myranda spread her legs. Her swollen belly and tits and curved hips beckoned for Hadrian to go. His hands ran over her sensitive tits and then her belly, to feel the child growing in it. Myranda just closed her eyes and allowed Hadrian’s pleasure to move into her.

“Oh, I swear, this demon seed made me more addicted to your cock then ever before,” Myranda said. 

“And yet, after she’s born, you’re going to want me to start the process again and again.”

And again and again, until Myranda’s body just gave out from shooting out too many daughters. Hadrian’s prick lined up against her wet pussy and edged a bit closer. Oh, Myranda needed him inside of her body and would stop at nothing until Hadrian stuffed her pregnant and slutty body with his cum. 

The Dragon King pressed into Myranda and kissed her lips. The honey taste which Sansa left behind enticed Hadrian. Hadrian gave Myranda’s large breasts a jiggle, swollen from her pregnancy, along with the rest of her. The Dragon pressed up against her and pushed her balls.

“Join them,” Melisandre gently stated.

Sansa turned around and Melisandre basked in the glow of such powerful new life. Sansa showed how she had the greatest power and potential out of all of the Daughters of Dragon. The child growing inside of her would be just as amazing as well.

Melisandre pushed her face between Sansa’s legs and licked her hard. The warm honey pouring out of her body made Melisandre almost addicted to the young fiery dragonette as much as Hadrian’s cock did.

Myranda breathed hard with each push down onto the bed. Hadrian pressed his thick cock into her tight body and made her cum extremely hard for him. Milk squirted out of her nipples and Hadrian squeezed them before he sucked them. Myranda lost herself in this as Hadrian sucked on her milky breasts and just made her cum even more.

Melisandre worshipped the Princess of Dragons. Sansa’s legs wrapped around Melisandre’s head and pushed all the way inside of her to make this nice. Every inch of Sansa’s womanly body, more defined by the child growing inside of her, had been Melisandre’s to worship.

The Dragon pushed his huge balls against Myranda and rocked into her body. Her strengthened libidio practically swallowed Hadrian’s prick into her uncalling body. 

“Daddy, wreck your pregnant slut!” Sansa cheered.

“Yes, my lord, wreck your pregnant slut!”

Myranda did want this cock inside of her. Hadrian’s hands drifted and she could sense the magic which was be formed. The succubus child’s power on the inside just sent Myranda into a tizzy of pleasure. Her insides melded and released around Hadrian’s cock. 

Finally, finally, Myranda could take no more.

Hadrian enjoyed the tightening of Myranda’s cunt around him. He enjoyed every last inch of her curvy body as it writhed on the bed.

Melisandre sensed her time with Sansa was at an end. She gave another kiss to Sansa’s belly, blessing the young child which would be born in a matter of months. 

“She’s all yours, great one.”

Hadrian climbed onto Sansa and slid into her body. Sansa’s eyes flashed with fire, and showed the spirit inside of her. Hadrian leaned in and cupped Sansa’s sweaty breasts and squeezed the wonderful and fleshy mounds into his hand. He clutched onto them tight and pushed all the way into her body. 

“You’re wetter than she was,” Hadrian said.

“Of course, I’m more loyal and devoted to you than she is,” Sansa commented.

Myranda only barely registered the words. Melisandre rubbed the soles of her feet and swollen ankles and then kissed them all over. Oh, the talented Priestess had been a woman of many aspirations and talent by the looks of it. She pressed down onto the soles of Myranda’’s feet and just made her cry out in immense lust. 

Hadrian rewarded Melisandre with a few fingers by treating the mothers of his children well. The majority of Hadrian’s attention focused on Sansa and he pushed all the way inside of her tight body. The clenching of her pussy wrapped around Hadrian’s pole and he squeezed all the way into her.

Much like Myranda earlier, Sansa’s breasts oozed with milk upon her orgasm. Hadrian leaned in and rubbed her sensitive tits when Hadrian rocked inside of her. Sansa breathed in pleasure as Hadrian pounded her tight pussy and rocked her body at all angles. 

“Cum for me,” Hadrian breathed to Sansa.

Sansa clutched onto Hadrian and made sure he held her tight. The enhanced lust which Sansa felt had been prolific. The thought of her father just pushing his powerful hands onto her body and kissing her all over, made Sansa gush like a fountain.

And given she had been part succubus thanks to her father, Sansa figured she got it worst than Myranda at the lust department. Lust fed onto lust and she sucked Hadrian’s prick all the way into her body. The Dragon King pressed up against Sansa and rode her very intensely into the bed.

“Cum for me more time ,baby girl.”

Sansa’s body trembled at Hadrian’s statement. The devoted daughter wanted to be the one to squeeze Hadrian’s balls dry of all cum. Her uncannily hungry pussy pressed against her.

Melisandre worshipped Myranda’s body. Myranda melted like butter underneath Melisandre and Melisandre did some melting herself. The combined force of both Hadrian and Sansa created a magical construct which pushed into her pussy and rocked her all over. 

Sansa and Hadrian joined together and Hadrian lost it. He came inside of his pregnant daughter. More cum poured into her body and Sansa clutched his hips with her legs to push him all the way down. Hadrian felt up Sansa’s legs and gave her a foot massage which made her lightly moan in pleasure.

The end resulted in Hadrian pulling out of Sansa. His cock dripped and Melisandre rose up. She climbed onto Hadrian and kissed the tip of his cock before she licked it clean. The warm tongue of the redhead tasted all of Sansa’s nectar.

“You enjoy our taste?”

“It’s invigorating,” Melisandre said. “Are you going to fuck me?”

Hadrian turned Melisandre around and spread her legs to push his cock into her. Melisandre’s wet, tight cunt clamped down onto Hadrian. Hadrian grabbed her chest as he pounded her from behind. Melisandre’s perfect ass bounced and Hadrian made sure to grope that as well.

The two women on the bed recovered from their pounding while the Dragon King used the Red Priestess as his own personal cock socket. Bent over on the bed, with her ass perfectly framed in Hadrian’s line of sight. Hadrian slapped it and speared her from behind to ride her a bit further. 

Melisandre settled in for a long haul. Her body would be drained from the orgasms which Hadrian would give her tonight. And in the morning, she would refresh, the cream pie he filled her with making her feel stronger than ever. Hadrian’s balls grew with each thrust. 

Hadrian smiled and he wanted to take his time. Myranda and Sansa slept off their sessions with Hadrian. They would wake up in a couple of hours, cock hungry as ever.

“First of many tonight.”

Melisandre tensed up and came to milk Hadrian’s cock. 

Yes, the first many and Melisandre would not stop until Hadrian flooded her insides with his cum. Her addiction, and one which she could not bare to go too long without.   
**The shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	51. Chapter 51(Harry/Arya and Harry/Arya/Sansa)(1/7/2021 Update 1 of 2)

**LI(Harry/Arya and Harry/Arya/Sansa)**  
For years, Arya knew deep down her connection to Hadrian, as he was her true father. Even when he was missing, she drank in every single tale of the Dragon’s power with interest. Some of them were told in awe and others were told in fear as a warning. 

As the months edged closer to the moment where she could join him, Arya had been more excited. And when she had been collected, Arya hoped to impress them. She looked up at Hadrian after the sword fight they had. Hadrian smiled down at her.

“You’re impressive, although the victory belongs to me today.”

Arya placed a hand on his crotch and squeezed it. A small smile crept over Arya’s face when she leaned in.

“I think I’m the winner today.”

Arya removed Hadrian’s pants and revealed a throbbing hard cock for her. Oh, Arya longed to have this cock in her mouth, it would be the only one which would touch her lips. Arya leaned in and kissed the tip of Hadrian’s cock head and licked him already. She hungered for the Dragon King in all of his glory and Arya would have him, no question about it. Her hot breath surrounded his prick as it went deep into her mouth.

“Perfect,” Hadrian groaned when slipping a bit deeper down Arya’s throat.

Arya moaned the precise second Hadrian entered her throat. Oh, yes, she tasted the cock, but the small taste would only be a prelude for what was to come later. Hadrian put his hands on the back of her head and fucked her mouth. His powerful hips moved back and forth.

For a brief second, Arya pulled out. Only to swirl her tongue around the length of his cock bit by bit and make sure it was dripping wet. She then pushed in and repeated the process one more time. With Hadrian’s strong hands clamped down the back of her head as he pounded her tight little throat.

“Enough.”

Hadrian pulled Arya up and stripped her out of her battle garments. The Dragon King scooped his daughter in his arms and brought them both to the nearest bed in the blink of an eye. The brunette warrior smiled when Hadrian hovered over the top of them.

“I hope you remember this moment for the rest of your life, little warrior.”

Arya’s hips pushed up to meet Hadrian. Hadrian started at her neck and lathered her body with kisses. Arya moaned out deeply the second Hadrian worked over her body. Oh, yes, he was, he was just making her hot. From the neck, to her perky breasts, all the way to her flat stomach. Arya spread her legs and allowed Hadrian to nuzzle his face into her pussy and use his tongue on her.

The heat in Arya’s body left her vulnerable. She never felt anything so good in her life. Just with Hadrian’s tongue, he worked her pussy and made her just cry out in pleasure.

The second Hadrian pulled out of her, Arya sat up. She wrapped her arms around Hadrian and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Her kisses moved from the side of Hadrian’s face and down across his neck. Her legs spread and Arya nudged his thick cock against her warm pussy lips.

“It’s time,” Arya breathed. “Are you going to take me?”

Arya’s hips rotated a little bit around Hadrian’s massive pole as it slid all the way into her tight pussy. Oh, yes, the first few inches felt pleasurable inside of her as Hadrian stuffed her pussy for the first time. This was a moment which Arya had been waiting for some time.

The power rushed over Arya’s body. Hadrian cupped her breasts and squeezed them. Juices spilled out of her as Arya bounced back and forth with a hot rush. His cock was almost too much for her body to take. But, that would not stop Arya from trying to take him deep into her wet pussy and making herself cry out when riding him.

The extremely snug caress of Arya’s warm psusy walls around Hadrian’s prick felt amazing. Another daughter took her proper place and bounced up and down on his cock. Arya stared Hadrian directly in the eye, without any fear or any pause as she bounced down onto Hadrian’s cock. Her moans only escalated the faster she moved up and down. Hadrian pressed her hips down and made her stretch down upon him. 

“Keep going,” Hadrian encouraged her.

Oh, Arya intended to keep going. Her warm pussy, closed tight around Hadrian. She milked him, with an intense fury as she pushed down onto him. The Dragon King filled her warm pussy with several long thrusts, and he rocked deep into her body, with the moans only increasing the faster Hadrian slid himself into Arya’s tight body. She pressed down onto him and let out another sensual moan when she pounded her pussy down onto him. 

“How’s that?” Arya whispered in his ear. “Is that, perfect? Mmm?”

“You’re amazing.”

ARya smiled at the words of praise. Her entire body lit on fire with a passionate wave of energy. Hadrian thrust a little bit deeper inside of her and slapped the weight of his balls down onto Arya’s tight body. She tightened around Hadrian and released him with a flood of juices all over his cock which left Arya twitching and longing for more.

“Yes,” Arya breathed. “Thank you!”

Hadrian turned Arya around and pressed up against her. The Dragon King teased her tight ass, a prelude of things to come. His fingers rocked up against Arya and pressed her down onto the bed. Hadrian rode away at her and made Arya moan. Her tight pussy wrapped around his cock as Hadrian jammed all the way down into her from behind. Oh, yes, this felt very good as Arya closed down onto him.

“Cum for me one more time.”

The wait of Hadrian’s balls made Arya just shake on the bed. Hadrian owned her psusy and reshaped it in his own way. The thick prick smashed all the way into her body.

Oh, Arya came alright. Her body heated up and every nerve ending was more sensitive to the slightest brush of the Dragon King against her. And there was nothing slight about Hadrian’s thick balls just hammering against her at a rapid fire rate which drove her nuts.

Arya closed her eyes and her walls around the Dragon King. She milked his pole with increased lust and ensured that Hadrian would be almost all the way inside of her.

“One more time. And you’ll be mine forever.”

Oooh, too late for that, Arya mused. Hadrian took her body on a ride. He mounted her in a hot seat position, pulled her arms back, and just jammed her down onto his cock. Arya let out another cry.

Arya wanted her father to finish inside and Hadrian was only too happy to bring them closer together by blasting her pussy with his warm seed. One more push and Hadrian rocked into her. His hands just rocked back and made Arya just cry out as he impaled her down onto his spurting cock one more time.

A flood of cum rushed deep into Arya and flooded her young body. Oh, Arya thought she would black out from the pleasure which Hadrian offered her as he pumped load after load into her body.

Arya closed her eyes and settled into a deep sigh. Hadrian kept kissing her neck and Arya just succumbed to every little touch of his.

* * *

  
“Mmmm.”

Arya was not sure when Sansa joined them. However, her older sister sucked on Hadrian’s long cock as it pushed down her throat. Sansa’s pretty face pressing up against Hadrian’s pelvis when she sucked them off sent a pleasurable heat through Arya’s body which could not be beaten.

“The two of you taste good together, although not as good as us,” Sansa said. “Welcome to the club.”

Sansa smiled and her breasts, still swollen from her recent pregnancy, waved tantalizing over Arya’s face. Arya could barely keep her eyes off of them and if Sansa kept teasing her, Arya figured she would not be able to keep her hands and mouth off of said breasts as well. It was practically a torment to be in this position. 

“How’s my sister-niece?”

“Oh, she’s fiery,” Sansa commented. “Literally, but currently sleeping right now.”

The sisters shared an intense kiss, for the benefit for their father. Sansa’s thighs spread as Hadrian lined up from behind her. His hands pushed up against the small of her back and he lowered himself a bit closer to Sansa. Hadrian almost entered her right away, but decided to hold back and savor the moment. The Dragon King rubbed his thick cock up against her warm entrance and sent a flare of lust all the way through Sansa’s body as he teased her.

Finally, Hadrian took the plunge and went balls deep inside of his fiery daughter. The little Dragonette just moaned the faster Hadrian rammed into her body from behind. She kissed her sister deeply.

Arya switched things up ever so slightly and got on her back, with her legs spread very deeply. Sansa hovered over Arya’s warm pussy and stuck her tongue all the way inside to lick the cum off of it while Hadrian rammed his cock all the way into her from behind.

The tightening of Sansa’s pussy around him threatened to milk yet another orgasm out of the Dragon King. Hadrian pressed down onto her and thrust a bit deeper into her. His hips, like a constant blur, stuck his huge cock into her body with a few solid and intense thrusts. He sent Sansa all the way down on the bed and made the woman moan deeply.

Arya never saw Hadrian fuck another woman, and now the fact he just rammed her sister made Arya wetter than ever. The moistiness in her pussy increased as Hadrian rammed himself all the way into Sansa from behind and punished her, punished her tight cuunt from behind. 

“Finish her so you can take me.”

Sansa slammed her tongue deep into Arya. Arya might be a bad ass on the field of battle, but in the bedroom, she would be Sansa’s bottom bitch. She was the top daughter, thank you very much, and it was time for Arya to learn her place on the pecking order. 

“Oooh, mmm!” Arya moaned. “SANSA!”

Arya spurted like a fountain all over Sansa’s face. Sansa continued the aggressive munching of her sister’s rug and made sure Arya’s hips pumped even more juices. Sansa would have them all in her mouth.

Hadrian pumped his hard cock into Sansa’s wet pussy. He allowed himself to hold back. Hadrian pulled back and grabbed Sansa by the hair. Sansa’s face, saturated with Arya’s juices, contorted in glee. Hadrian planted a few hot kisses down the back of her neck. 

“Prepare your sister’s final hole.”

Sansa smiled and then shifted her attention to lick Arya’s asshole. Arya realized what was happening and nothing would prepare her for the glee of what was about to happen now. Sansa’s tongue pressed up against Arya’s taboo passageway and took her on a constant basis. Oh, yes, she shifted and moaned and writhed very excitedly with Sansa working her savory and succulent magic on Arya’s tight back hole.

“Ooh, are you going to take it soon, Daddy?” Arya asked.

“Just a second,” Hadrian said. “I want it good and wet, so I can wreck your tight ass. Every time you sit down, you’ll be thinking of my cock in your ass.”

Sansa came one more time and her juices soaked Hadrian’s cock. The fiery woman just smiled and rubbed on Hadrian’s length. It was good and hard now and Arya’s ass as opened.

Hadrian spread Arya’s cheeks, with Sansa taking his cock in her hand and guiding Hadrian through the ass fucking of her younger sister. Hadrian pressed Arya down onto the bed and let her just cry out the very second Hadrian pressed his cock head against her tight anal ring.

“Do you like that?”

“YES!”

Only the tip was inside of her, but Arya wanted more. Hadrian pressed up and felt the warm caress of her eager ass just press up against him. Hadrian slid down her body and pushed all the way inside. Sansa grabbed Hadrian’s hips and helped him into Arya’s ass.

“Oh, the look on her face is so delicious,” Sansa said. “Are you ready to take your proper place as an anal slut for the Dragon King?”

Arya’s expression showcased yes, she was more than ready for that. Hadrian pressed his hands up against her body and pushed deep into her as possible. Oh, yes, this sent her over the edge. It made her moan hotly, more hungrily then ever before as Hadrian slammed deep into her ass from behind.

“Finally!” Arya moaned.

Hadrian slid into his daughter’s ass and made her moan. The thickness of his balls slapping against her sent Arya over the edge with pleasure. He knew what she wanted and would give it to Arya. His hips moved forward and slammed into her tight anal ring again.

The position reversed ever so slightly and Hadrian slammed Arya ass first down onto his cock. Her entire body just settled in a bouncing rhythm the faster Hadrian drove her all the way down onto his cock. 

Sansa watched in eagerness as Arya rode her father’s cock. Sansa kissed Arya’s tight stomach and imagined what it would be like for her father to put a baby in Arya just like he did with Sansa not so long ago, and someday, he might just again. Sansa kissed Arya’s warm inner lips, and stuck her tongue into her.

The young warrior felt a warm heat just cascading through her body. Hadrian rammed his cock all the way into her ass while sweet little Sansa munched on her tight hoel and made the juices just flow out. Oh, yes, Arya was going to lose it if she was not careful. Although she was already on the verge of losing her mind from what Hadrian was doing to her and what Sansa was doing.

This little family affair continued when Hadrian impaling his daughter’s newly broken in ass. The pleasure centers in her body had been hit with several soft and subtle moans. Hadrian cupped Arya’s breasts and made her moan.

“Stay with us. Cum all over your sister’s face.”

That very simple trigger phrase sent Arya off like nothing before. She spurted all over Sansa’s face. Sansa dove all in and ate Arya out with an intense fury. Oh, yes, this was amazing. Sansa sucked every single last drop of juice out of Arya.

“You’re so much closer now,” Hadrian breathed. “Cum for me again, dear Arya.”

Arya came again. She would do anything her father asked of her and if he asked for her to cum, then Arya would cum. He owned her body.

Hadrian claimed further ownership over Arya with multiple kisses, just raining down every point of her body. Arya clutched onto him tightly and Hadrian bottomed out into her ass. His balls tightened and Hadrian knew all good things would come to an end eventually.

He came to a very messy end in Arya’s ass. Ass fucking his delightful daughter deeply, Hadrian bottomed out. His hand ran down the back of Sansa’s neck as well and sent a pleasure bolt down her spine which stimulated her pussy all over and made Sansa cum all over the bed.

Arya let out a primal scream as Hadrian rammed deeper into her ass. Hadrian left a mess inside of Arya’s ass. And Arya left one all over Sansa’s face as her hips jerked back up.

Sansa smiled and Arya slid off. The redhead Princess put her lips on Hadrian’s cock and began to suck him so hard. She cleaned Hadrian’s cock and Arya crawled over to join Hadrian to worship his balls and suck them very hard.

The two sisters joined each other in worshipping Hadrian’s body.

“Get ready,” Hadrian said. “Because, I’m not done with either of you yet.”

Hadrian took turns fucking their tight little mouths and that was just a beginner of tonight’s fun and games. Arya and Sansa’s hot little mouths moaning around his cock made Hadrian harder.

The two lovely sisters worshipped their powerful father all throughout the night. He was the only man worthy of the throne and them kneeling before. They would have as many loads as they could gather before their bodies shut down from overload of pleasure.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52(Harry/Sansa/Arya/Catelyn)(1/7/2021 Update 2 of 2)

**LII(Harry/Sansa/Arya/Catelyn)**

* * *

  
When the two daughters crashed in bed, the mother came down out to play. Catelyn mounted Hadrian’s prick wearing nothing other than a transparent night gown. Which, Hadrian quickly pulled off of her body and revealed Catelyn’s amazing breasts. Which he reached out and grabbed to make the mother of three of his daughters just moan as Hadrian caressed every inch of her body.

“Long winter,” Catelyn breathed. “But, you’re warming things up right now.”

“Always glad to lend a hand,” Hadrian said.

Hadrian’s fingers pushed against Catelyn’s nipples and stroked it. The moans of Cat as Hadrian milked her nipples intensified throughout the room. She rocked back and forth with an intense ride and she slid Hadrian just a tiny bit deeper inside of her body. Catelyn rocked back and allowed Hadrian to enter her body with glowing intensity. The Dragon King pushed his mighty rod all the way inside of Catelyn and then allowed her to rock back a little bit more. The heat erupted through her body. 

The two daughters might wake up, but in the meantime, Catelyn would enjoy the thickness of Hadrian’s mighty spear just pressing into her body. His thick balls pressed into her as Catelyn rocked out and moaned so loud that she jolted Sansa out of her slumber. Arya, being a bit heavier of a sleeper, slept on, at least for now.

“Mother,” Sansa said in surprise.

“Come here and give me a kiss,” Catelyn said.

Sansa smiled and did just that. She gave Catelyn a very succulent and very intense kiss. Their lips pressed together with a growing heat as Catelyn continued to ride the Dragon’s mighty staff. Sansa watched in awe at all of the ways which her mother mastered it. Then again, she had been riding Hadrian for longer than Sansa had been alive and hell, she was living proof of it. 

The moment Catelyn slid off, she offered Hadrian’s cock to her daughter. Sansa took Hadrian into her mouth and sucked the juices.

“Wake up, Arya,” Catelyn said, poking her daughter slightly.

“Five more minutes,” Arya moaned.

Catelyn knew of the best way to wake her daughter up. She reared back to ram her fingers deep into Arya’s wet pussy. Needless to say, this made Arya’s eyes shoot open in a hurry and her hips just shoot up completely from her mother’s actions. Arya lost it completely on the hands of her mother.

A small kiss of her lips and Catelyn lowered herself down between her daughters legs to get a better taste. Arya cradled her mother’s head in her hands and Catelyn dove all the way down to lap the juices out of her daughter. The presence of her tongue made Catelyn just push up completely and make Arya moaned. Her tongue bottomed out all the way into her and increased the intense heat she was feeling.

Hadrian pulled Sansa’s face off of his cock and motioned for Catelyn’s spread thighs. Sansa smiled and gave her father one last caress goodbye and kissed the tip of his cock for good measure. The oldest of Hadrian’s three children by Catelyn spread her mother’s pussy lips and shoved her tongue all the way into Catelyn’s warm pussy from behind. 

The moment Catelyn’s daughter entered her, she completely melted. Oh ,Sansa was as good as eating out a pussy as her father was and this thought just blasted Catelyn’s mind with so many thoughts of pleasure and lust. Sansa swirled her little tongue against the inside of Catelyn made her buck backwards in an increasing series of moans. 

Hadrian lined himself up to enter Sansa’s warm cavern as well. Like so many times before, Hadrian pushed his length deep inside of the pussy of his firecracker of a daughter and smashed her from behind. Hadrian leaned in to her and rocked her warm pussy which closed down onto him with intensifying frequency. Hadrian picked up the pace and drove a bit deeper inside of her body to just please her insides as they clamped down onto them.

“Keep licking your mother’s pussy.”

Sansa slid her tongue deeper into the place which she came from. She marveled at the homecoming of sorts and succulently licked her mother out. Catelyn drenched the side of Sansa’s face with blast after blast of juice as Sansa dove in completely all of the way.

Catelyn rode out her middle daughter’s orgasm with her tongue. Arya’s hot pussy just threw her hips up to meet her mother’s face and her tongue, her tongue danced against her and licked Arya out to make her cum all over the place.

Hadrian pulled out of Sansa and Catelyn crawled over to suck his cock hard. The taste of her eldest daughter drove Catelyn made with lust. Hadrian pressed deep inside of Catelyn’s throat and fucked her face. Catelyn drooled all over his cock as Hadrian pushed deeper into her mouth. The weight of his balls slapped up against Catelyn’s chin when Hadrian rocked into her throat.

“Mmmph!” Catelyn moaned all over him.

Sansa and Arya joined their mother in the intense worship of their father. The two sisters sucked on Hadrian’s balls, while Cat sucked on his cock. Hadrian would blast the faces of the three beautiful women with his seed. He leaned in and mouth fucked Catelyn until he could not hold up any more.

“Get ready, here it comes.”

Catelyn pulled away and jerked Hadrian’s cock in front of her two daughter’s faces. Sansa and Arya got a huge explosion as the cum just exploded all over their faces. Their beautiful faces received a hell of an intense stream of cum which covered them and made their lips just drip in pleasure as cum just washed over their faces.

“Clean each other up,” Cat ordered her two daughters.

Sansa and Arya turned to each other and made out with each other. While Catelyn stroked and kissed Hadrian’s cock, and his fingers drove deep into her pussy from one side. Hadrian pushed a bit deeper and made Catelyn’s hips thrust up even more. 

“Turn around,” Hadrian said.

All three women turned around on the bed. Hadrian dragged Catelyn over first and dug the point of his cock into her snug little body. He came close to entering her, and then pulled back with another tease. Catelyn whimpered as Hadrian grabbed her breasts from behind and squeezed them intensely.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Hadrian said.

The Dragon King’s fingers brushed over Catelyn’s breasts and then worked over to slowly tease his two daughters as they got on their hands and knees. The warm gates of Catelyn’s pussy spread open and beckoned Hadrian inside. He would be rude to deny such a fine lady her desire.

Hadrian pushed into her, while two energy cocks manifested which matched his movements. They drove into Arya and Sansa from behind. The two sisters let out their very lustful cries as their father took their tight holes for everything they were worth.

“OOOH!” Sansa moaned out. 

Cat turned to the side and kissed her eldest daughter. The tongue train rammed down Sansa’s throat only increased the lust. Not to be outdone, Arya met her mother for a kiss as she turned. This little scenario went on and on, with Catelyn taking turns kissing the lips of her daughters while Hadrian railed her from behind.

The skilled sorcerer manipulated every inch of Catelyn’s hungry flesh. She slid deep into her, balls deep into her in fact. He picked up the pace and jammed tight into her snug pussy. Catelyn clamped down onto him and milked Hadrian’s length the deeper he slid inside of her from one side, from behind.

“Closer,” Hadrian breathed on Catelyn’s neck. “Cum for me.”

Catelyn did as well. She was a puppet and when Hadrian pulled her strings, Catelyn reacted. The oldest of the three women in this orgy came hard and coated Hadrian’s prick with her juices. 

A slight teleportation, and Hadrian ended up in front of Arya’s face. Hadrian grabbed her head and mouth-fucked Arya to make her moan around his cock. Hadrian pressed down onto Arya’s head and slammed all the way into her mouth to make her choke on his cock. She moaned more intensely.

“I want some of that.”

Sansa greedily eyed up Hadrian’s prick and Hadrian lined it up with her face. He slammed all the way down Sansa’s throat and choked out the fiery redhead with his cock. Sansa made sounds which made Hadrian reinforce his will not to cum into Sansa’s mouth and flood her throat with his cum, no matter how tantalizing it is.

A blink of an eye later changed the position. Sansa was on her knees to Catelyn’s right and sucking her right breast. Arya positioned on the left to do the same. Hadrian hovered over Arya and Sansa and pressed against their tight openings to make them explode all over the place.

Hadrian slammed into Arya’s tight pussy. The training of her cunt continued and Hadrian pressed down onto her, rocking back and forth while he stimulated Sansa’s clit as well. The added bonus of both daughters stimulating their mothers body only increased the very real and intense lust they were both feeling.

“You want it, you got it,” Hadrian breathed. “I’m going to fuck you all three senseless.”

A magical cock construct jammed all the way into Catelyn’s pussy to add to the fun. She would be feeling this in the morning. Yet, feeling her daily dose of cum was going to be magical in several ways. Catelyn thrust her hips up to meet Hadrian’s carbon copy.

Nothing beat the original though and Arya received the original. Hadrian pressed his thick cock into Arya and stretched her out. Arya moaned and clamped onto Hadrian’s large fuck stick.

A very greedy Sansa longed for her father inside of her. Arya met Sansa’s greedy eyes and narrowed them.

“You’ve had him for much longer than I have,” Arya said. “This is my ascension day!”

Hadrian spanked her ass to make sure Arya did not become too much of an entitled brat. Yes, she would become a woman and another one of his lovely queens, fit to worship him. However, it did not mean she needed to be greedy about it. Arya moaned back into line. 

“Both of you should behave, or it will be a very dry winter,” Catelyn said. “Trust me, I know you do not want to anger your father.”

“Listen to your mother,” Hadrian agreed. 

Hadrian warmed up Catelyn with the construct and then pulled out of Arya. Hadrian’s presence still lingered moments later, as he switched to Sansa. Sansa let out a cry when he entered her pussy from one side. 

The Dragon King circled around Catelyn, Sansa, and Arya, and took turns ramming into their pussies. Hadrian knew all of the right spots to touch to drive his Queens completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. They soaked all over the place as Hadrian pushed into them.

Arya’s rise to womanhood indicated she would get one more dose of cum. Hadrian agreed on this much. He pushed deep into her body, and her stomach bulged as Hadrian fucked her good and deep. Arya had been positioned where she could take turns licking out Catelyn and Sansa right now. The pussies of her mother and eldest sister just sent a feeling of debauchery through Arya. 

A tight clutch on her father’s meaty spear and he bottomed out inside of her. Hadrian groaned and let Arya just explode one more time. Finally, she came all over him and Hadrian followed suit.

Hadrian pasted the inside of Arya’s pussy while a tremor erupted through the room. Sansa, Arya, and Catelyn finished at the same time and it was beautiful to see these lovely women just lose themselves as utterly as Hadrian did inside of th eir bodies.

The Dragon King pulled out of Arya, and Sansa laid in wait. 

“If you need strength, I can feed you,” Sansa breathed. “Go ahead and drink from my breasts!”

Hadrian cradled Sansa’s breasts against his face and sucked the warm milk from them. Sansa rubbed her wet pussy against Hadrian’s pole and slid him a little bit closer. His hardened cock parted inside of her body.

Arya’s limp body had been pulled onto her mother’s lap. Catelyn cradled her daughter and kissed her while teasing every inch of her body. This contrast of the warm actions of a mother and the hot actions of a lover just drove Arya nuts.

Not as much as Sansa did when she went wild on Hadrian’s cock while he drank from her breasts. Arya knew there would come a day where she could do that with her father, after he impregnated her.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(53 and 54) on January 14th, 2021.**


	53. Chapter 53(Harry/Arya/Osha and Harry/Lyanna Stark)(1/14/2021 Update 1 of 2)

**LIII(Harry/Arya/Osha and Harry/Lyanna Stark)**

* * *

  
Arya’s greedy little eyes followed the progress of her father’s cock into the mouth of one of the Free Folk he tamed as a pet. Osha’s wet mouth wrapped around around his cock and Hadrian’s prick swelled around it, growing bigger. His balls grew as plump as she had ever seen them. In the weeks of their training, with Hadrian making sure this winter would not be cold, no matter how long it was, Arya learned her father downplayed certain attributes about himself.

Now it was the time, the time for Arya to enjoy her father’s cock at it’s full strength. Hadrian choked out Osha with his cock and pulled out of her. Every inch of Hadrian’s mighty prick just made Arya’s eyes zero in. It was long and could break even the strongest of all warriors. Arya wanted it to break her and break her good and hard.

“On your knees in front of your father,” Hadrian said. 

Arya kneeled before the superior man and took his mighty cock into her lithe hands. She stroked it all over, with the raven-haired warrior practically drooling. She had to have her lips on it.

“Take it,” Osha said. “Embrace it’s length.”

The encouragement from the woman who so eagerly took her father’s pole earlier sent Arya on a trip of endless pleasure. She slid her hands down to Hadrian’s balls and pressed against them. She cupped them good and hard, to allow the weight of the testicles to press into the palm of her hand. Arya looked up, hungry eyes followed the progress of Hadrian’s pole, with more and more of it disappearing down into her mouth.

Osha steadied the back of Arya’s head, to prevent the gag reflex which was to come. However, it did not come and Arya had been a pro in swallowing her father’s huge cock. She took it into her mouth and made it hard. Those balls were so full and Arya could not wait to taste every drop of them.

“She’s a fast study,” Osha said.

“She’s my daughter,” Hadrian said.

“True, great one,” Osha said. “My apologies for any offense I would have caused.”

Osha spread her legs and offered herself up as a peace offering. Hadrian caressed her pussy with the free hand, although most of his attention centered around his daughter’s mouth. Just how deep he fucked Arya all the way down her throat and made her throat.

Any attention Osha got, she appreciated. The one true power sunk his fingers into her damp pussy and pushed a little bit harder into her. Osha let herself go completely and soak Hadrian’s fingers with the cum which blasted out of her insides. Hadrian bottomed out inside of Osha’s body and made her cry out even more. 

Arya looked up at Hadrian and challenged him. Her face bottomed out of his cock and Hadrian choked his eager daughter out on his cock. Now both hands cradled the back of Arya’s head before Hadrian spurted his cum all the way into Arya’s mouth and made her just drip all over the ground as well.

Osha moved onto the ground to lick Arya’s cum off. She pulled back and stroked Arya’s slit with her tongue.

After the Dragon pulled out, he reminded both that his cock, even while softened slightly, was still larger than most men. Osha rubbed his beastly cock and kissed him on the tip of it.

“Lay back, and I want to show her how a woman takes my full power.”

Eagerness erupted in Osha’s body as Hadrian pressed her down onto the bed. He contorted the Wildling’s body in such a way which it would give maximum pleasure. Hadrian edged his prick’s head up against Osha’s wet pussy and just drove her completely and blissfully mad with the pleasure she wanted. Oh, yes, Osha just lost it the second Hadrian buried his tip into her body and sent her flying over the edge.

“A bit deeper,” Osha breathed in Hadrian’s ear. “I want it all inside of me.”

Osha wiggled her hips back and Hadrian, with one more push, drove the length into her body. He edged deeper into Osha and stuffed her tight pussy with the full measure of his cock. The Dragon King just rocked Osha and made her his personal bitch. He slammed into her and went deep into her. Deeper than ever, with their bodies pressing together.

Arya followed the progress of her cock. An idea sprung from her wicked mind when she pressed her hand against her asshole and edged it apart.

“Break me on that cock, great one!”

Osha cried out in bliss as Hadrian destroyed her pussy with his thrusts. The insides of her body never felt better than one Hadrian pummeled her from all angles. The Dragon King pressed against her body and rocked her back and forth with force. Osha slid all the way around his prick and moaned the faster Hadrian buried his cock inside of her.

“Wreck her!” Arya moaned.

Arya fingered her ass with three wet fingers. Her entire body tingled with this pleasure. She knew it would come soon and Hadrian would flood Osha with his divine gift. Osha knew it too, as she tried to pump Hadrian all the way to the edge while she was conscious.

“Finish me!”

“Here it comes.”

Hadrian flooded Osha with his cum. The force of his orgasm rocked Osha’s body. She prided herself for a great amount of durability and even then, Hadrian worked her to the utter limits of what her well trained body could take. Hadrian bottomed out in her ass and flooded her with a constant burst of pleasure. 

The second Hadrian extracted his cock from Osha’s tight hole, she shuddered on the bed. Arya climbed over and stroked Hadrian’s cock. The cum from the other woman, oozing on it like a fountain, made Arya suck it down. She locked her lovely eyes onto Hadrian.

“Any woman can take your cock in her pussy,” Arya conversationally said. “But, I’m hungering for a different prize.”

Arya turned around and presented her asshole to Hadrian. No need to ask her if she was sure, because she was his daughter. When a Daughter of the Dragon offered something so tantalizing up like that to Hadrian, he knew she was certain. Hadrian pressed his cock inside of her tight anus and rubbed up against her from behind. 

“And the prize will be mine.”

Hadrian pressed up against Arya’s tight ass and edged a bit closer into her. Oh, Arya bit down on her lip. To back out now would be cowardly, and one thing Arya was not, it was a coward. She would take the thickness of Hadrian’s thick prick inside of her and make her moan in lust. 

Finally, finally, Arya’s tight asshole met with Hadrian’s full cock. A primal roar in her ear set Arya further on edge as the Dragon claimed his true prize.

“You are worthy,” Hadrian growled in her ear. 

The Dragon’s eyes flashed with fiery as he grabbed his dragonling by the hips and pushed deep into Arya’s ass. Arya stretched out on him, with only small signs of life being registered by Osha. Hadrian pressed all the way down into Arya and slammed deep inside of her body.

Oh, that was very good. Hadrian worked Arya’s asshole and trained it to wrap around his cock. He trained it to squeeze him tight and be prepared to last for a better distance. Hadrian bottomed out inside of Arya’s tight asshole and rocked inside of her. He squeezed her body.

Arya took a cock in her ass, far bigger than anything any woman, never mind any woman of her tiny size, should take. Her asshole gaped and it had been stretched out and broken. And perhaps Arya’s mind broke completely and she became nothing but a mewling wreck. She kept cumming hard as Hadrian pushed a cock that might just be only slightly smaller than her entire body inside of her.

The Dragon’s full power had been unleashed. Arya refused to back down despite the insanity of it all.

Hadrian went wild on his daughter’s ass without any abandon. Arya stretched around Hadrian’s cock with each push and Hadrian pushed his thick fingers, widening to the size of what his cock was in his dowplayed state to take her pussy. Oh, Arya just exploded all over the place. 

Arya breathed heavily. She had no more words. Only raw, animalistic sex drove her forward and allowed her to take Hadrian’s mighty prick all the way into her ass. Hadrian pressed down into her and bottomed out into her ass. He pulled out and spun Arya around so he could look her into the eyes.

Cross-eyed, drooling and moaning, Arya took the full length inside of her. Her father’s lips kissed her neck and then her perky breasts, which she was certain swelled by some mystical force to allow Hadrian more flesh to play with. Arya lost her mind and came all over her father when he plunged in ass.

Hadrian jammed himself deep into Arya and launched his cum all the way into her. Arya pressed down onto him and moaned out loud.

“Perfect,” Hadrian said. “You’ve done well, Princess.”

Oh, Arya would rather be a warrior, than a princess under most circumstances. Still, she would not argue, and technically she was, as the royal and divine blood of the Dragon pumped through her veins. About as obviously as the thick and potent cum of the Dragon just flooded out of her gaping ass as his endless cock jammed deep into her guts and then extracted out of her. 

Hadrian admired his handiwork. Magic would restore Arya’s ass to its former tightness in due course, just for Hadrian to take her all over again and constantly as many times as he wanted. His power swelled even more even as Hadrian’s cock returned to a more manageable length. 

Osha sat on the side of the bed and waited, with a smile. She would offer herself up to the Dragon, but right now she just had to bask in the awe of Arya taking 

A snap of Hadrian’s fingers and Osha crawled to him like a dog after it’s supper. And she would feast tonight. 

* * *

  
On the bed laid the body of Lyanna Stark. Hadrian recovered her and prepared the animation ritual to bring her back to life. As his power grew, more threads could be weaved and Hadrian could bring more women back to life. Although, Lyanna in particular had been a pretty difficult one to bring back.

Hadrian ran a hand over her cheek and caused Lyanna’s eyes to open up wide. It took her a matter of seconds to return. She stood, basking in the power of the fabled Dragon King. Some swore up and down he was only a myth. However, now in Lyanna’s eyes, he looked extremely weird.

“You’re alive,” Hadrian told her. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes,” Lyanna said. “How?”

Hadrian sat down on the bed next to her. Lyanna could not help and slide next to her. His arms wrapped around her body as he basked in the afterglow of the light. The Dragon King’s skilled fingers parted down the back of her hair and pulled Lyanna down into her. 

“Another step of my power,” Hadrian said. “Do you swear your loyalty?”

Images flashed into Lyanna’s mind. Images of all of what had happened since her death. Her heart beat faster from every instance of the Dragon’s power. She moved closer and closer to him. The need only spurred her on further. Lyanna put her hands on the back of Hadrian’s head. Her lips came inches away from Hadrian. Until an invisible force stopped Lyanna from taking the plunge.

“Answer my question, please.”

“Yes,” Lyanna said. “I do.”

Hadrian felt the strands tying the two together tightening. He pulled Lyanna into his arms and planted a very passionate kiss on her lips. Lyanna put her hand on the back of Hadrian’s head and deepened the kiss. Her gown exposed her body and Hadrian basked in the gorgeous woman. His mouth planted numerous kisses all over her. He started at her thighs and edged further down between her legs. Lyanna let out another gasp as Hadrian licked down her. 

“You’re mine to claim once more,” Hadrian told her. 

The Dragon tasted her and sent Lyanna’s mind into overdrive. That legendary, fabled tongue, pushed in and out of her wet hole. It danced all over her and edged her body. Lyanna could not help and placed her hands on the back of Hadrian’s head as he licked her extremely hard. He tasted her and enjoyed her body. Lyanna’s wet peach reached a good nibbling as Hadrian leaned all the way to her. 

The Dragon King pulled down and then moved up Lyanna’s body. He kissed her from legs, down her thighs, down her stomach, and finally to her bouncing chest. Hadrian squeezed Lyanna’s glorious tits and made her gasp out in pleasure. Hadrian milked her breasts and drove her completely wild with lust. Hadrian licked the back of Lyanna’s ear and moved over. 

“Return the favor, my pet.”

Lyanna got on her hands and knees. Hadrian’s manhood eased out of his pants. It had been remarkable in its size. Each glorious inch shoved in front of Lyanna’s face. Hadrian guided her almost all the way down and she wrapped her lips around Hadrian’s pole to suck on him hard. Hadrian edged her lips down onto him and caused a loud sound to echo through the room as he began to fuck her throat. 

“Perfect,” Hadrian groaned. “Your lips are so perfect when wrapped around my cock. Do you enjoy it in the back of your throat, pet?”

Lyanna could not do anything other than nod. She enjoyed the full length nestled between her lips. Hadrian pushed down her throat and made her gasp. Push after push drove Lyanna to the breaking point. Hadrian held onto her head and proceeded to fuck her throat good and hard. Lyanna leaned down and worshipped the Dragon King in front of her. His fingers danced down onto the back of her head. 

“I should place this between a different set of lips.”

Lyanna had been allowed to pull away from Hadrian. She positioned herself on her hands and knees. Eyes widened, lips even wider. Her pussy glistened for Hadrian. Hadrian slid all the way behind her and put the tip of his cock against her moist opening. Hadrian worked his pole down into her wet pussy and pushed down into her. His thick balls slapped down onto her body as he pushed down into her. Hadrian grabbed her ass cheeks and slapped Lyanna. He let her cry out for more as he pumped deep into her pussy from behind. 

“That’s the perfect spot, pet,” Hadrian groaned. “Your pussy wrapped around my cock just like that. Keep squeezing me, you know you like it.”

Lyanna agreed, agreed big time. Hadrian’s pole shoved down into her. He leaned in and played with her breasts. Lyanna moaned deeper. 

“Give it to me, my King. I can take it.”

Hadrian’s fingers slid all the way down onto Lyanna’s nipples and squeezed them. He cupped her breast and released it with a few more fluid pumps. A deeper, and deeper push drove Hadrian all the way down into her. He rode her pussy until she had been squirting all over the place. 

The Dragon King extracted himself from Lyanna. He turned her around and placed his cock against her cheek. She hummed as Hadrian edged his length between her lips. Lyanna had been driven completely wild as Hadrian shoved his organ all the way down between her lips and caused her to cough.

“Taste how wet you’ve gotten. Tastes good, doesn’t it, pet?”

Everytime Hadrian called Lyanna pet, her pussy oozed a little bit more. The knowing look on Hadrian’s eyes showed he was well aware of this. His fingers dug against Lyanna’s scalp as he pushed into her. Thrust, thrust, thrust until his organ buried down into her throat. Her lips got his cock nice and wet before Hadrian slowly, but surely extracted his organ from her mouth. 

Lyanna laid on her back, legs spread. Her entire body shifted up and down. She spread her legs and offered Hadrian a smile as if to tell him to take her.

The Dragon King most certainly accepted that inviting position. 

“Expose your sweet pussy for me. That’s it. That’s perfect. The good little slutty pet.”

Hadrian edged his fingers deep into her pussy and made her gasp out in pleasure. Lyanna let out another sharp cry from Hadrian palming her breasts and milking them. He drove her closer and closer to the edge and then pulled out.

“My King, you should finish me and breed me.”

“Already? You seem to be presuming a lot. You have to earn the right.”

“Then teach me!”

Hadrian lined up his prick for her hot opening and edged into her wet cunt. Lyanna’s walls clamped around him and the Dragon pushed down into her. His power and his prowess sent her body on an endless pleasure ride. Hadrian speared his cock down into her body and rode the hell out of her. He got slower, and slower, edged into her body. 

Lyanna clamped down onto his prickc and she squirted all over him. The Dragon King knew how to hit all of those magic spots and make her his. Lyanna could feel herself succumbing to him. Her pussy trained to accept his cock. Hadrian drifted a finger between her ass cheeks and edged into her. 

“All I have to do is push a little bit more. And then I have it. You’re coming apart. How about that, pet?”

“Ooooh, faster, harder, as deep as you can!”

“You want me to break you?”

Lyanna’s walls tightened around Hadrian and squeezed him. Hadrian put the pressure on her and slammed down into her body. Her insides formed a white hot seal around his organ as he pushed down into her. His manhood buried as far into her body as humanly possible. Hadrian lingered, with his fingers brushing over Lyanna’s nipples as he rode her. Her fleshy globes bounced as he slammed into her. 

Closer and closer, Hadrian edged Lyanna to a nice hot finish. Lyanna tightened around his organ and squirted all over her body. The Dragon King pressed down and played with her tits to drive her completely wild.

“A little bit more, huh, pet?”

Lyanna cried out. She resolved to do everything to worship her king. Hadrian pressed down into her body and slapped his balls relentlessly against her thighs. He pushed down into her and let her howl out in pleasure. The Dragon King pressed down and rode her even more.

All good things came to the end. Hadrian enjoyed his tour in her pussy. He would explore the fruits of Lyanna’s newly reanimated body both by himself and alongside his queens. For now, the ritual left her in tip-top shape. Lyanna squeezed her wet pussy around him and smiled. He pumped deeper and unloaded inside of her pussy and filled her up with his thick cream.

Lyanna squealed happily as Hadrian dumped his load into her. His fat balls emptied his load deep inside of her hungry pussy. 

The Dragon King rode out the orgasm of both himself and his newest conquest before pulling out of her. He admired Lyanna’s twitching body. 

Hadrian pulled out of her body and kissed her on the lips.

“Rest well, pet. And welcome back.”

Lyanna broke into a smile. She eagerly anticipated what Hadrian would have in mind. And could not wait to please him.

  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	54. Chapter 54(1/14/2021 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Daenerys/Margaery and Harry/Val/Arya)

**LIV(Harry/Daenerys/Margaery and Harry/Val/Arya)**

* * *

  
No matter how much Margaery loved to be a Queen, she did love when Hadrian dressed her up like a whore. The skimpy gown she wore just barely covered what needed to be covered. And more importantly, it gave Hadrian access to every little bit of her. Her ass, her breasts, her pussy, Hadrian enjoyed all of it.

Daenerys relieved Hadrian of his pants and started to suck on his cock. The warm sensation of Dany’s lips pushed Hadrian forward. Just as his fingers brushed forward inside of Margaery’s wet canal and made her shake all over the bed. The Dragon pulled out and grabbed Margaery’s chest in time with Dany’s sucking. 

The two women found their way on their knees. Two queens worshipped Hadrian in tandem. Margaery wrapped her mouth around Hadrian’s balls and sucked them good and hard. Dany slid her warm and savory lips all the way down Hadrian’s pole and pleasured it on her own. The two women knew precisely what they wanted and what they needed to do to coax every last drop of seed out of Hadrian’s balls as he pressed into their mouth.

“Closer,” Hadrian said. “Amazing...don’t forget to share it with her.”

Margaery hoped Daenerys would share the bounty with her. After all, Margaery’s intense and loving sucking of Hadrian’s balls helped coax his divine gift out of his balls. Hadrian pressed down all the way and pushed his manhood into Dany’s mouth and made her coo in delight. 

One more push and Hadrian launched his seed into Dany’s mouth. Dany tilted her head back and made sure not to waste a single drop of Hadrian’s divine gift. The Dragon King pressed down into Dany’s mouth and made her moan the very second Hadrian spurted his warm seed into her mouth.

“Give me some of that, please,” Margaery said.

Dany cupped Margaery’s breasts in her hand and smiled. The two women ended up with a hot kiss with each other. Margaery’s tongue quested for the gift which had been left in Dany’s mouth. Dany bartered away the cum in exchange for Margaery worshipping her body, which she did.

A loud popping sound of mouth on mouth echoed throughout the room. Margaery’s mouth dipped a little bit lower and she kissed the Dragon Queen’s divine body. Every inch of it shined in the light and it was a beacon which beckoned Margaery forward. She could not help drooling and longing for a further taste of Margaery. Dany licked her lips and leaned on down to wiggle her tongue inside of the woman underneath her.

“Mmm,” Dany breathed excitedly.

Hadrian pressed down onto Margaery and rewarded her with numerous small touches. His cock ground against her wet mound and excited her. Hadrian leaned closer, closer, a little bit more until finally the Dragon King met the warm snug cradle of Margaery’s soft and savory lips. Oh, yes, it felt good with her pussy wrapping up around him and taking Hadrian into her body.

“Yes,” Margaery breathed. “Take me.”

Hadrian pressed his hands down onto her back and speared into her body. The sounds of Hadrian’s balls cracked against Margaery’s lower back and stunned her. Hadrian knew precisely what ways to touch Margaery and bring her closer to the breaking point. 

Dany ensured Margaery’s tongue put in all of the work. The tongue darted against Dany’s wet hole and made her cunt ooze out in pleasure. A little bit more, and her toes curled in delight. 

Hadrian rolled his hands back over Margaery’s body and sent a flare of energy through her. The Dragon King bottomed out in the cunt of his very eager lover and her wet pussy clutched him. Hadrian filled Margaery’s body with so much pleasure. The pleasant sensation of her tight velvety cunt tugging on his cock made Hadrian groan as he bottomed out inside of the the goddess beneath him. 

“Mmmm,” Margaery breathed out. 

“Yes,” Hadrian groaned. “Let it all go, my dear, Margaery, and cum for me.”

She came extremely hard with Hadrian’s tool just being clutched in her wet pussy. Margaery flexed her walls around Hadrian and pumped him hard. His thick cock just pressed up against Margaery’s insides as she milked him and cried out inside of Dany’s pussy.

In a blink of an eye, Hadrian disappeared and reappeared. Daenerys got the distinct sense that Hadrian froze Margaery in mid-orgasm, with the way her tongue just suspended inside of Dany. Teasing her, but not really moving. Dany did not have much time to react when Hadrian slammed his cock into her mouth and fucked her face just as Dany liked it.

Dany tasted another woman’s climax all over her king’s cock. It thrilled her. She was confident her body could please Hadrian above all else. 

As if no time passed at all, Hadrian worked his way back into Margaery. Margaery’s hot body exploded with an intense orgasm which flooded Hadrian’s prick the moment he pressed all the way down into her. His fingers slid down her back and made Margaery moan louder than ever before.

“Perfect,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “You can cum for me. It’s perfect.”

The Dragon King bottomed out his cock in Margaery’s wet pussy and made her spurt all over the place. She shamelessly moaned and devoured the pussy of the Dragon Queen before her. Queen Daenerys dug her fingers into Margaery’s scalp and made her just work up and down against her. The moans increased the faster Hadrian rode all the way into her body and rode out her orgasm with his big fat balls bouncing.

They decided to give Margaery a break. Daenerys focused her razor sharp focus on Hadrian and crawled across the bed. She licked her lips, savoring the taste which was to come. She once again sample the savory taste on Hadrian’s cock. Hadrian looked into the shining eyes of the Queen.

Dany worshipped Hadrian’s mighty manhood, her tongue just swirled all the way against his thick cock. She leaned forward and sucked his thick cock one more time before she looked up at Hadrian with bright eyes.

“Time for a ride, my King.”

Dany mounted the Dragon King reverse cowgirl style which gave Hadrian the perfect view of her ass as it bounced on him. The reflection spell against the wall allowed Dany to put on a show and cup her breasts. The beautiful Queen descended down onto the cock of her king and rode him, her ass bouncing freely.

Every time Daenerys grabbed Hadrian with her pussy and squeezed him, the Dragon King allowed the tantric energy flowing through the air to please his body. Her tight, eager, and extremely needy pussy pushed down all of the way and pumped it’s way around Hadrian’s iron hard pole. Hadrian grabbed her and pushed her down.

Finally, Hadrian sat up and wrapped his arms around Dany and pushed her up and down onto him. Dany’s hot pussy gripped Hadrian’s cock and flooded up with her cum. Hadrian grabbed Dany’s breasts and made her moan out relentlessly. 

Margaery rolled over onto the bed and Dany stretched out her leg. She kept their third parter stated by rubbing Margaery’s pussy with her foot. The warm slit received a good going over with Dany’s toes as she rocked into the warm slit. Oh, yes, that felt amazing, it felt good, it made her loins just shoot on fire with pleasure.

“Keep going,” Hadrian encouraged her. “And I’m going to take your ass.”

The bit smile on Dany’s face told the story. She encouraged Hadrian to slip his finger into her tight anus from behind. One more orgasm rocked her body and saturated Hadrian. It gave Hadrian enough natural lubrication to smear his cock and bend Dany over to the side. Dany’s firm cheeks spread open and Hadrian lined up his cock with her. He edged a bit deeper into Dany’s ass and slid all the way in to make her moan out in delight. 

“This is perfect,” Hadrian groaned. “I’m fucking your ass and you like it, don’t you?”

Dany bit down on her lip and nodded eagerly. Inch after inch of Hadrian’s mighty meat missile speared down into her tight ass. Hadrian worshipped her body with kisses and touches. Firm and rough grabs followed which contrasted to the savory kisses Hadrian gave Dany earlier.

“Your the only man worthy of me,” Dany said. 

Hadrian pushed Dany’s perfect ass down onto his cock and felt all of its glory. Margaery joined them and licked Dany’s pussy while she played with Hadrian’s balls. Things would get even more intense the further Hadrian rocked in. He kissed Dany’s sweaty back before he pumped his way into her perfect ass. The tension of Hadrian’s balls sized up and he knew, he knew it would not be long before he broke. Hadrian went all the way in and bottomed out in Dany’s ass before he finally lost all sense of himself and came in Dany’s amazing ass, spurting as much cum as his balls could hold inside of it.

Hadrian bottomed out and flooded Dany’s body. Dany squirted all over the place and all over Margaery’s face. Margeery held out her tongue and lavished every last drop of cum.

“Still with me?” Hadrian asked.

Dany smiled, she would always be with him. She pulled away from Hadrian and turned to drag her breasts down his body. Dany captured Hadrian’s cock in her mouth and cleaned it for more fun. Margaery crawled over and wrapped her lips around Hadrian’s pole.

The two divine women worshipped his pole and Hadrian could not help and alternate fucking their mouths after a few loving lips. They eagerly anticipated this.

“Are you going to hold me down and fuck me like a whore next, Hadrian?” Margaery asked wickedly.

“I’d like to see that,” Daenerys said.

Hadrian pinned Margaery down on the bed and mounted her to shamelessly take her pussy. The screams which echoed throughout the room indicated that this was going to be a very long and extremely hot night if they kept it up like this.

* * *

  
Arya leaned against the bed. The push of her father’s finger into her wet pussy drove her completely mad with lust. Arya tightened around Hadrian and gushed, the deeper he pushed into her wet pussy from this side. Arya’s eyes screwed shut the more Hadrian toyed with her. 

“Oh, you’re….”

“You’re mine.”

Arya bit down on her lip and nodded. Hadrian edged her closer and closer. No man drove her more blissfully mad with pleasure than her father. The fierce princess clamped down onto the King’s probing finger. He slid in and out of her body with ease. 

It had only been a little bit of maneuvering which had been needed before Arya lost it. Her insides tightened around him and started to spurt. Hadrian shoved his finger all the way in and rode out her very intense orgasm. Arya rocked forward and clutched onto the bedsheets.

The super snug feeling of his daughter’s cunt spurred Hadrian on. He pushed down into Arya and then pulled out of her. Another guest locked her eyes onto Hadrian. 

Val slipped into the room and straddled Hadrian’s lap. She wore nothing but a very slender garment which served its purpose in showing her nipples and pussy to her king. Val popped Hadrian’s finger deep into her mouth and sucked on it hard. Desire just blasted through her eyes while enjoying the digit covered in the juices of a beautiful woman wedged between her lips.

“You like that?”

Val nodded eagerly. Hadrian pulled her into a kiss and also managed to reach over to cup and squeeze Arya’s lovely thighs. Her newly developed womanly features were a treat to explore. Hadrian leaned back Val and pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth as she looked at him from lust. 

“Why don’t you get some more from the source?”

The kiss broke and Val did not need to be told twice what to do. She scrambled between Arya’s legs, grabbed her hips nad sunk her tongue all the way into her pussy from behind. Val tasted the glorious pussy of the young princess. She dove all in and ate it out. 

Her reward came from the Dragon King’s mighty rod pushing at her wet pussy. Val dove in and made Arya cry out in pleasure. 

Arya closed her eyes and enjoyed one of her father’s Queens just devour her. Val hit all of the spots, nibbling and sucking on her pussy. The very hungry cry vibrated Arya’s pussy. Those moans were obvious given that the Dragon King just pushed balls deep into Val.

As always, Val’s tight body formed a wonderful seal around Hadrian’s prick. He pushed a bit deeper inside of her body, shoving his thick cock inside of her. Multiple thrusts drove Hadrian all the way into her snug canal and drove her completely mad with pleasure.

Those skilled fingers maneuvered around Val’s body. She squeezed his ass and she moaned the deeper Hadrian shoved into her tight, hungry vice. Hadrian pushed in and out of her, driving his thick prick down into her and working her hot body until she came all over the place for him.

The Dragon King positioned himself in front of Arya’s open mouth. Hadrian pushed his cock deep into his daughter’s tight, wet, mouth. Arya rose up and squeezed Hadrian’s balls. Slowly, she looked up at him, desire meeting him as he pushed down into her mouth. Oh, she was so nice.

Hadrian gave her a taste and reappeared in front of Val to stuff her from another round. Val clung him eagerly and milked him tightly. 

“And now, I own this. Every single last glorious inch.”

Hadrian stroked his fingers down every inch of Val’s gorgeous, flawless body. He pumped deeper and harder inside of her. His organ smashed down into her wet pussy and took her. She clutched him tight, in an fervent attempt to try and milk his balls. Hadrian refused to give in that easily. He held Val and pushed her buttons all of the way.

The sounds of both of these fine women, one of him related to him, about to cum, just put a big smile on Hadrian’s face. Hadrian pushed a little bit deeper into Val and made certain her insides formed the tightest, warmest seal around him. Hadrian bottomed out inside of Val’s pussy and groaned when she snugly milked him. Hadrian pushed down into her and pounded her tight pussy until it was a dripping, stretched out wreck for him. Hadrian pressed down into her and took her, one thrust at a time driving his throbbing prick down into her tight hole. 

One more time, Val came for him, and hard. Her inner walls exploded for him, milking his prick as he drove all the way down into her body. Hadrian grabbed her hips and smashed down into her body. He moved with fluid motions and pumped down into her body. 

The last orgasm left Val’s body completely rocked. He pulled Val back and planted a kiss on her lips to taste his daughter’s pussy. 

Arya rolled over onto her back and Hadrian climbed onto her. Her wet pussy glistened. Arya’s lust only heightened the closer Hadrian moved. She wanted him, she wanted his cock inside of her, badly. Arya would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. 

“Please, Daddy!” Arya cooed in his ear.

Arya’s legs tightened around Hadrian. He decided to give Val a little breather and focus his attention on his delightful daughter. Her pussy called him forth, glistening with desire and lust. Hadrian pushed down into her and stuffed her from above. His fingers stroked her nipples as he edged a little bit closer into her. He groaned as he shoved himself down into her body. 

With a rocking motion of her hips, Arya moved up to meet his incoming thrusts. The Dragon King hit all of the right spots on her and filled her up. Her insides tightly clamped down onto Hadrian, allowing his massive balls to hit her in all of the right angles. Arya just moaned the deeper Hadrian smashed his cock down into her hungry, hungry pussy. Hadrian touched her nipples and drove her completely wild with pleasure.

“Harder! I can take it!”

“I know you can, baby.”

Hadrian grabbed Arya’s hips and sunk his mighty manhood down into her uncannily hungry pussy. He thrust down deeper and drove Arya completely mad with pleasure. Hadrian grabbed her nipples and sucked on them hard to drive Arya closer to her breaking point.

It had only been a few seconds later, before her pussy turned into a spurting mess. Hadrian shoved down into her body and rode out her orgasm. Arya’s hands wrapped around him and sank her nails into Hadrian’s back. Hadrian shoved the full force of his cock deep into Arya until she reached a squirting orgasm. 

Arya’s body writhed up to join him. Intense amounts of pleasure shot through her body. Her loins became a heated mess, for Hadrian to push into and to drive down hard. He filled her up and sent her into a tizzy. Almost straight into dreamland as Hadrian finished riding her most vigorously. 

“Just as simple as that. I know you could take it.”

One last mind rattling orgasm later and Arya laid on the bed, dripping in more ways than one. Hadrian pulled out of her and ran his cock down her body. Arya stuck out her tongue for Hadrian to slap his organ down on her tongue. This made Arya squirt at her own taste all over his cock.

“You’re Daddy’s dirty little girl.”

“Always.”

Val joined them, sliding herself onto Arya. Her pussy edged a bit closer to Arya and sent a jolt through their bodies. The two moved, and joined lip to lip, in more ways than one. 

While their pussies ground together, Hadrian had full access to Val’s succulent asshole. He edged through the back passageway. The snug warmth of her tight pink hole sucked him in. Hadrian could feel her asshole, as hot as hell and smooth as he could be. He lined himself up and with one more push drove down into her. 

Val almost saw stars the moment Hadrian lowered himself into her tight asshole. Oh, he grabbed ahold of her and smashed her ass as vigorously as he could. 

The Dragon King’s mighty rod pushed down into her tight asshole. Hadrian’s fingers slipped all over her sexy body and made her just gasp. Val clamped down onto his cock as he pushed deeper and deeper into her snug little asshole and took her for the ride.

After Hadrian reduced Val to a squirting mess, it was time to switch the play. He positioned, where he was outside of Arya’s fine little asshole. Her hole opened up for Hadrian to slide down into it. His organ pushed down and drove Arya to a screaming moaning mess. 

Hadrian squeezed Arya’s cheeks as he buried himself between them. Her tight ass was the perfect place to finish. Arya’s toned ass muscles grabbed him tight. He pushed down into her. 

Val started to suck on Arya’s stiff nipples. The duel sensations made Arya cum all over her stomach. Right as her father’s perfect cock buried itself down into her ass. The Daughter of the Dragon King let out another mindless scream as Hadrian pushed down into her.

One more push should do it. The cum sized up in Hadrian’s balls. He pressed down onto Arya’s back and rode her as deep as he could. He pushed and then sent his seed deep into the bowels of his lovely daughter. Hadrian grabbed her and pushed deeper and deeper until his balls finally emptied in her tight ass.

Hadrian groaned and bottomed out in his daughter. The pure essence dumped into her tight ass and made Hadrian just smile in satisfaction. 

The moment Hadrian reached the blissful moment of finish, Arya collapsed down, content. Val played with her body and Hadrian joined her. 

Hadrian’s erect manhood pushed against them hard. They knew it was only a matter of minutes before he pushed his holes again.

A true Queen was always prepared after all.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55(Harry/Yara/Melisandre and Harry/Daenerys/Lyanna)(1/21/2021 Update 1 of 2)

**LV(Harry/Yara/Melisandre and Harry/Daenerys/Lyanna)**  
Two lovers rooted around on the bed. Yara moaned as Hadrian claimed her body once again. Her travels prevented her from getting much from Hadrian recently. However, now that she returned, the first thing after her report to Hadrian had been finished, she jumped his cock. 

Presently, Yara rocked back on the bed with Hadrian spreading her legs. The Dragon King pushed his thick cock deep into her body and rocked her to what seemed like the sixth orgasm in many hours. Yara prided herself with great stamina and a great passionate fury. Hadrian rammed his thick cock deep inside of Yara’s warm and snug body just as deep as it would go and it made Yara cry out with intense passion the faster Hadrian rammed his cock all the way into her body. Oh, Yara thought she would mentally melt down from what was happening. 

“Oooh, I can’t stand it anymore!” Yara moaned.

“Then cum!” Hadrian roared.

Hadrian rammed into her body and made Yara submit to Hadrian one more time. The skilled woman tried to milk his cock. However, her pussy just could not have the control she wanted over Hadrian’s member. Hadrian slid himself all the way down into her tight cunt and made her cum all over the cock.

A spent YAra collapsed to the bed. Hadrian, still hard, sought out one of his women for relief. He did not have to wait long as his loyal servant, the ageless Melisandre, entered the room. The priestess licked her lips, with cum raining down off of Hadrian’s cock from being inside of Yara’s tight body.

“Come to me, Melisandre.”

“At once, great one.”

Melisandre crawled across the bed and sucked her lips. She made them nice and wet and slid them all the way down Hadrian’s pole. A taste of any one of the women which the Dragon claimed had always been a treat which Melisandre greedily took from Hadrian.

The ageless redhead pulled out with a smile and sucked the tip of Hadrian’s member. Hadrian jolted forward and Melisandre lavished every single inch of Hadrian with the best attention possible. She climbed up onto his lap.

“I’ll pick up the slack, until your warrior can recover,” Melisandre said. “But, I think all we need to do is give her the proper inspiration.”

Hadrian agreed and cupped Melisandre’s breasts as she slid onto him. Her warm pussy cradled around Hadrian’s cock when he pushed a little bit deeper inside of her body. Melisandre cradled Hadrian in between her savory pussy walls and clutched down onto it hard with each pump. She knew all of the points which to pleasure her king and in return, Melisandre received the pleasure which she demanded from Hadrian.

The Dragon King pushed his thick pole all the way into her tight body and made her cry out in pleasure. Melisandre tightened herself onto him and released her orgasm freely. 

“Looks like you were pent up as well.”

“I always save myself for when you’re in need, my king.”

Fair enough, Hadrian thought. He pushed himself all the way into Melisandre and allowed her tight cunt to wrap around him, to pleasure his throbbing hard cock as he entered her body.

Melisandre touched Hadrians’s shoulders and bounced up and down on his cock a little bit more. The moans just increased the faster Melisandre just drove down onto his cock and pressed it all the way into her body. She grabbed onto Hadrian’s shoulders and rocked him a little bit further. Hadrian captured her nipple in between his fingers and squeezed it to make her moan hard and loud.

“Perfect,” Hadrian said.

Yara finally showed some signs of life. Her hand drifted between her legs as she enjoyed the show of Melisandre bouncing up and down and taking all of Hadrian into her body. The tightness of her pussy wrapped around Hadrian and released him with a fluid moment. 

“It’s time to release yourself, my king!”

Hadrian smiled and cupped Melisandre’s breasts. She moaned in his ear and encouraged him with her hot pumping motions to just unleash everything he had stored up inside of her. The Dragon King moved his hips like a blur as he shoved all the way into her. The emerald orbs of the sorcerer shined with power as he tilted back Melisandre’s head and looked her directly in the eyes as she rode Hadrian to a climax. 

Finally, Melisandre pushed down onto Hadrian and bottomed out his cock in her warm box. Hadrian jerked back and flooded the red priestess with spurt after spurt of savory seed. Melisandre wrapped her arms around Hadrian and rode him to a finish.

Yara finished herself as well and laid, shaken on the bed. She looked at Hadrian’s spurting cock jammed in Melisandre’s tight box. Envious of the fact that she did not get a single drop of his seed to her name.

“I worked for most of that,” Yara said. “You swooped in and took it.”

“Well, you fell at the finish line,” Melisandre said. “You’re out of practice dealing with the power of the Dragon.”

Melisandre rose up and walked over Yara’s body. Yara looked up at Melisandre’s pussy and Melisandre lowered herself down. The strand of cum broke off and hit Yara on the lip. The savory taste inspired Yara’s pleasure ridden madness as she licked Melisandre up. 

A small smile appeared and Melisandre turned herself, ass pointed directly at Hadrian. Hadrian just smiled and cupped it, and teased Melisandre’s warm hole. His fingers parted Melisandre’s ass and he pushed into it while Yara’s tongue entered Melisandre’s warm pussy. Hadrian rocked back and forth to tease Melisandre’s anal opening with the tip of his cock. She tilted back and moaned.

Hadrian slipped his hand against Melisandre’s chin, the one that did not grab her ass anyway. She sucked on his fingers and Hadrian kissed the back of her head.

The Dragon King pushed his way into Melisandre’s warm asshole and made her just moan the second Hadrian slammed into her body. The tightness of her anal passageway stretched down onto him.

“She savors the cum she lost,” Melisandre said. “As much as I savor your penetration and you taking me like this.

Hadrian edged his way into Melisandre and rocked himself into her tight ass. He could feel the lust radiating from his Red Priestess. Hadrian leaned on in and pushed, pushed further into her backside and made sure her ass rippled for him. Every touch just exploded through her body.

“She’ll savor every last drop of it,” Hadrian told Melisandre. “I’m going to pound your ass and drive you completely insane. There won’t be an inch of you that I won’t have screaming with pleasure by the time I’m done with you. How do you like that, pet?”

Hadrian pulled on Melisandre’s nipples and sent an electrical wave of lust through her body the very second he bottomed out all the way inside of her. She moaned a bit louder as Hadrian pushed himself down into her ass and made her cry out intensely the faster he rode her from behind. 

“Cum for me,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “Just cum for me, hard.”

“Oooh, I am!” Melisandre moaned out loud and eagerly. “Take me all night long, my king.”

She soaked Yara’s face with juices. Yara had no recourse to lick Melisandre. Every now and then, the balls hit Yara on the chin. The presence of the Dragon lingered ever so closer and drove her beyond mad with so much pleasure that it almost hurt. The burning sensation of lust erupted through her body. 

“Release yourself, dear Melisandre,” Hadrian breathed on her neck.

Melisandre was Hadrian’s little fuck puppet and complied with his most savory wishes. She spurted her lustful juices all over Yara’s face. She rocked up and down against him. Hadrian bottomed out inside of her ass and got closer, closer than ever before.

“I hope she’s still awake enough to suck the cum out of your ass when I’m finished.”

It would be just as much as Yara deserved. Melisandre realized she hijacked this little fuck session with Hadrian, but it was more than worth it. The Dragon King shoved deep into her ass and sodomized her for the world to see. Melisandre cried out in pleasure her as her body contorted and released more fluids than anyone ever could imagine all over Yara’s eager little mouth. 

Finally, Hadrian pushed into her and slammed deep into Melisandre’s body. He sent a jolt of pleasure through Yara for good measure and made her just explode all over the place. She soaked the bed and made a hell of a mess with her pussy just spurting out of control.

Melisandre allowed Yara to take a breath. She spun around and sat on Yara’s face. Cum packed Melisandre’s ass as she ground up against it. She rocked her fingers up and down against her warm hole and increased the lust. 

With eager devotion, Melisandre took Hadrian’s messy cock in her hand and swirled her tongue around it. She worshipped the King and tasted every single inch of his meaty prick. She bent down and sucked him.

“Now, fill her cunt.”

Hadrian walked over and spread Yara’s legs. The eager woman did not need much prodding as Hadrian shoved his thick cock all the way into her tight cunt and buried it inside of her.

The loud sucking of cum echoed along with the sounds of intense fucking. Hadrian bent Yara back and spread her legs deep before he buried himself inside of her. He would give her a load to match the two he filled Melisandre’s warm little holes with. 

And the same would be done with her ass once Hadrian got done breaking her pussy. Patience though, Hadrian savored the moment and slid all the way deep into Yara to make her shake all over the bed. 

All women writhed beneath the Dragon King. 

* * *

  
Lyanna leaned over, buried eagerly between the lips of the woman before her. Daenerys Targaryen proved to be gentle and at the same time firm, as she pulled Lyanna closer and closer. The recently reanimated woman had been driven blissfully to the edge, more lust just poured through her very being. 

Hadrian maneuvered himself behind Lyanna. He stroked her tender lips and made her gasp out in pleasure. Every time he touched Lyanna, he could feel her reaction and it was pure bliss. He lined himself up for her wet pussy.

“Keep pleasing your queen and you will be rewarded, pet.”

Lyanna’s hot legs spread for Hadrian. Hadrian nestled his prick into the scorching heat of her loins. Slowly, but surely, Hadriane edged himself deeper and deeper into Lyanna’s body. Her silken walls caressed and worked him over. Hadrian edged his thick, throbbing pole a bit further down into her body and stretched her out completely. 

The hungry grip of Lyanna’s pussy around him pushed Hadrian further. The inside of her body pumped it’s heat and leaked juices around him. Hadrian moved up to touch every last inch of her fair skin.

“Don’t allow yourself to be distracted.”

Dany toyed with one of her nipples while ushing her other hand to usher Lyanna closer to her body. Oh, this had been perfect, this woman nestled between her thighs. Each nibble, each suck, each lick, down to perfection. Perfect, perfect indeed as Lyanna slid her tongue a little bit further down into Dany’s hot body. 

Hadrian pressed his hands down onto her hot back and shoved down into Lyanna. The tightness of her pussy slipped down onto his organ. The deeper he rammed into Lyanna, the more her pussy sucked him down. Abject hunger and complete worship of his organ followed.

“Let yourself become unglued. Pet.”

The word had been whispered in Lyanna’s legs. Her body succumbed to desire for her master and for him alone. Hadrian pressed down into her body and worked her wet pussy to an amazing, sensational finish. Hadrian pressed down and kept slapping his balls down onto her. She let herself become his and succumb to him. 

Dany threw her hips back to meet Lyanna’s probing tongue. Her eager, impatient eyes, followed the progress of her king’s cock. It buried deeper and deeper inside of Lyanna. Lyanna tightened her wet pussy around Hadrian’s organ as he shoved as far into her and made her squirt lustfully for him.

Hadrian withdrew his manhood and rolled Lyanna over. Dany rolled to her side and toyed with Lyanna. She showed Lyanna who owned and controlled every inch of her body. It belonged to Hadrian’s queens, about as much so as it belonged to Hadrian. 

The Dragon King’s fingers danced a little bit deeper against Dany’s hot lips. Her already inflamed loins earned a kiss. Hadrian slurped down on Dany’s pussy and then edged his tongue deep into her ass. He prepared it, but not yet, not yet. He would get his cock nice and lubricated by her juices spurting from her pussy. 

Dany lazily laid on her side. Thighs spread in the perfect position for Hadrian to drive down into her. Already she succumbed.

Hadrian drove his cock into Dany and also buried his fingers into Lyanna. It had been a remarkable, one-two punch attack which drove both of these women to the brink. Hadrian slowly slid his fingers from his free hand all over Dany’s body and sent her over the top with pleasure. 

The deeper Hadrian pumped his fingers into Lyanna, the more she succumbed to him. Every dozen or so pumps, Hadrian extracted his fingers from her wet pussy. Hadrian edged them into Dany’s mouth and she sucked on them. Dany in turn grabbed Lyanna’s around the hair and lowered her onto her breasts.

“You enjoy being our live in fuck pet.”

Lyanna moaned in agreement as her lips wrapped around Dany’s luscious nipples. Taking this to the next level, she hummed and blew on the Queen’s breasts. Dany let out a growl of lust and pushed her down onto her. Lyanna enjoyed pleasuring her Queen.

Hadrian sent himself deep into the silky insides of Dany. Dany’s insides just wrapped around him tightly as possible. Hadrian kissed her ear and pushed down into her. His fingers pushed down into her ass and got it ready to slip into her tight hole. 

Dany, on the other hand, had other ideas.

“As enjoyable as it feels to have you in my most taboo of passages, our pet has not had the pleasure. I think it would be time to take her anal cherry.”

Hadrian thought it was a good idea and Lyanna looked at him with both reluctance and anticipation. The reluctance faded away as Dany and Hadrian took turns fingering her pussy. They entered an informal competition to see who could make Lyanna cum the fastest. 

She saw stars as the explosive orgasm happened around Dany’s fingers. Dany rode out the orgasm and slowly, but surely pulled out of her. She edged the wet finger into Lyanna’s tight hole and pushed all the way down to her. Their personal fuck pet lost it completely.

“Present your asshole for us, pet.”

Hadrian’s order had been one which Lyanna could not fight off, if she wanted to . And honestly, she did not want to. Her asshole had been positioned. Hadrian pulled out of Lyanna to get a better look. 

Then, more pleasure than before danced into Lyanna’s already overtaxed mind. Hadrian and Dany took turns licking her most taboo hole and sent her on a very intense pleasure ride. Their mouths edged a bit closer to rock her entire body and inflame her senses. She squirmed and squirted in vaguely disguised lust. 

Then, Hadrian pulled up Lyanna and positioned his cock right at her most taboo of entrances. Hadrian pushed her almost all the way down onto his organ. Slowly, one inch at a time, Hadrian filled her up and drove her completely wild. Lyanna rocked back and could feel her anal virginity be taken from her. 

An amazing feeling spread through Lyanna, as Hadrian spread her anus and buried his cock deep into her from this position. His fingers clasped her and pushed down into her. His hands, wrapped perfectly around her ass, drove himself deeper into her. 

“You are perfect!” Hadrian breathed. 

Several kisses hit Lyanna’s neck and ear. She could feel the guiding hands of the Dragon Queen push into her pussy. Oh, she succumbed to lust once more. Dany’s fingers delved down into Lyanna’s pussy and pumped down into it, hard and deeper. Faster and faster she went and more lust had been brought into Lyanna.

“You should submit to your new masters,” Dany said. “Bow down before us.”

Dany slid into a strap on. The massive cock now hooked to her appeared to react to her body and the lust she was feeling. Hard and rigid, thanks to a charm placed on by her husband. She rubbed her prick against Lyanna’s pussy. Lyanna threw her hips on. 

Oh, she was going to get a hard cock in both of her holes. This had almost been too much for Lyanna to bear. Hadrian and Dany worked her body over. Hadrian still nestled his amazing, throbbing hard tool down into her asshole and pushed her, closer and closer to the breaking point.

“Dany, it’s your turn.”

“You’re really enjoy this, pet.”

The word used by Dany also caused shivers to go down Lyanna’s spine. Dany lined up for her and with one push, stuffed Lyanna’s holes. She had been pinned between the King and the Queen. Her holes had been used as they pleased and they aimed to please her. 

Hadrian slid deeper and deeper into the snug asshole of Lyanna. Oh, Lyanna really knew how to hit every single button in him and tighten her asshole around him. Hadrian grabbed her and pushed into her. Hadrian kissed down her body.

“Are you enjoying this? Being used like this. No need to tell me.”

Dany scooped up Lyanna’s breasts and fondled them skillfully. The tightening of Lyanna’s asshole around him just formed the most amazingly tight seal for Hadrian. Hadrian pressed down into her and rocked her body, hard and fast. His balls slapped down onto her and made him enjoy this very well. 

Her tight asshole clamped down onto Hadrian’s organ. The Dragon King repeatedly buried himself into Lyanna’s hot ass. He got closer and closer to the breaking point. Closer and closer to his balls tightening and spilling every last drop of seed deep into Lyanna’s hungry asshole. Hadrian pushed down into her body and she squirted for him. Hadrian pressed down into her and pumped her tight ass as much as he could. Her inner anus clamped down onto him as Hadrian finished riding her. 

Then, seconds later, an explosive finish took place. Hadrian bottomed his tool down into her tight anus and spurted all over her. Dany did the same into her tight pussy. Her walls tightened in every way as the Dragon Queen and King stuffed her holes. 

Hadrian groaned and rode out Lyanna’s newly claimed ass. He left a mess wedged between her cheeks. Along with a soreness which she would remember me by.

Lyanna’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. The tongue popped out of her mouth as an overdose of pleasure rocked her body. A stunning finish took place.

Dany smiled and left her strap on wedged in Lyanna. She wrapped a hand around Hadrian’s cock and then proceeded to wrap her lips around him. Her wild eyes looked up at him as she began to suck him off hard.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	56. Chapter 56(1/21/2021 Update 2 of 2)((Harry/Sansa/Arya/Myrcella)

**LVI(Harry/Sansa/Arya/Myrcella)**  
Sansa, Myrcella, and Arya joined Hadrian in the bathtub after a long day of training. The three daughters of the Dragon pampered their dear father by washing every inch of his body. They used their hands, breasts, and pussies for the most part. Arya and Myrcella stood up to rub their breasts down Hadrian’s chest and Hadrian responded in turn by fingering the two lovely women to get them to cry out.

Underneath the water, Sansa disappeared and her warm mouth wrapped around Hadrian’s pole to give him one of the most intense underwater blowjobs imaginable. Sansa pushed her lips all the way down Hadrian’s pole and enjoyed him as he slipped all the way down her throat. Hadrian ran his fingers over Sansa’s hair and edged a little bit closer when he fucked her underneath the water.

“Excellent, although we’re going to get dirty again,” Hadrian breathed.

“Yes, very dirty,” Arya said. “But, that’s the idea, isn’t it? For you to line us up and take our young cunts one at a time.”

The Dragon King bent Arya over in response. Sansa would not relinquish her hold on his cock easily. Hadrian slid his hand against the head of the fiery haired woman and pushed her down to make her gag on his cock. Hadrian pulled all the way out of Sansa’s mouth.

Myrcella cupped Hadrian’s cock in his hand. Her daughter had just been born and now she was ready to once again be filled with Hadrian’s baby batter. She ran her tongue all over Hadrian’s cock and teased him while Arya pleasured his balls. Sansa pulled herself up and Arya fingered Sansa with her free hand.

“Line up,” Hadrian told his daughters.

Arya, Sansa, and Myrcella bent over at the edge of the tub. All of them were eager for their father’s intense touch. Hadrian moved in all of the way and ran his fingers down Arya’s warm thighs. He ran over Myrcella last and got her whimpering with delight. Last, but not least, the eager Sansa, pushed her hips up to try and cum all over her father’s hand. Hadrian worked her pussy and made her cry out.

The Dragon King pulled hands off and allowed Sansa to lick them clean. Sansa’s gorgeous eyes flooded over with pleasure. 

“I can’t wait to have you inside me,” Myrcella breathed. “I’ve wanted your cock inside me again.”

The excitement to breed more lovely daughters for Hadrian to add to his growing army was just too much for Myrcella. Hadrian pressed himself against Myrcella and kissed the back of her neck. His fingers pressed against Myrcella and he tugged her nipples. 

Arya and Sansa kept themselves entertained in the meantime with a very passionate kiss the two sisters shared. Oh yes, their warm mouths enjoyed seeking each other out. The heat increased when Arya and Sansa played with each other. Their tongues clashed together in the ultimate battle of domination. 

Despite Sansa being older, Arya just wanted it more. She pressed her sister against the side of the tub and fingered Sansa quite intensely. Sansa moaned.

Hadrian lined up his cock for Myrcella and pushed inside of her. The full length speared into her tight young body and made her press against the tub. Myrcella moaned as the young mother got herself worked back into shape with the best thing she knew how. 

Those toes curled up and Hadrian spread her legs while spearing her. Arya matched the motions of her father’s cock with her fingers. Up until the point where Hadrian snapped his fingers and gave Arya a strap on to drive into Sansa’s pussy.

“Thanks,” Arya commented.

She pushed into Sansa and the moans the fiery redhead gave off were quite intense. Arya wanted to hear them as she drove deeper into Sansa’s snug little pussy. She wrapped her arms around Sansa and took her, hard and fast into the bed. The intensity just erupted the deeper Arya rode her needy little cunt. She stretched Sansa out and pushed all the way into her.

Arya owned her older sister, in ways which Sansa could not imagine. Sansa’s expression of lust mirrored Myrcella’s. Arya focused on mirroring her father, being the copy of his actions.

Hadrian resolved to make Arya step up her game. Myrcella’s tight little body tensed up and Hadrian turned her around. Arya did the same to Sansa. Myrcella wrapped her legs around Hadrian and he jammed all the way inside of her. Myrcella pumped him hard and moaned with increased intensity.

The fingers, wet from Myrcella’s warm twat, slid into Sansa’s mouth. With Arya sneaking a finger into her tight rectum, Sansa could only throw her head back and scream at all of her holes being stuffed by her father and sister. Sansa longed to feel her father inside of her.

“I know you’re a slut who enjoys this,” Arya said.

Arya cupped Sansa’s breasts and put her mouth down onto them. Arya slurped and savored the milk which spurted out of Sansa’s nipples while she fucked her immensely.

“That’s a good idea, honey.”

Hadrian copied Arya’s actions on Myrcella and sucked the milk from her breasts. Her nipples were sensitive enough normally, but now they were inflamed. Arya and Harry drank the milk from the two women who recently gave birthh and rocked into their bodies.

Myrcella felt like every inch of her body had been lit on fire. The pleasure only increased as she came all over Hadrian’s cock and Hadrian pushed inside of her. His balls twitched and Myrcella knew the orgasm was near.

“Give me your cum, Daddy,” Myrcella moaned. “Oh, fill my body. Put more of your daughters in me. Swell me up again. You can drink even more of my milk if you do it.”

Hadrian chuckled. His daughter was adorable sometimes, thinking she had any choice in the matter. If Hadrian wanted her milk, he would take it even if he needed to tie Myrcella down and suck the milk from her nipples until he milked Myrcella dry. 

Myrcella squirted all over the place and Hadrian shoved all the way into her and rode her to a raging climax. Hadrian cream pied the inside of her daughter. He had to hold Myrcella up so she did not slide into the bath and hurt herself. 

The moment Hadrian pulled out, Arya bent Sansa over and exposed her pussy. Arya and Hadrian shared a kiss, with Sansa’s milk being shared between them. 

“Oooh by the gods!”

“There is only thing you will worship, sister,” Arya said. “You will do well to remember that.”

Sansa’s nether lips parted and Hadrian grinded himself up against her. Hadrian slid his cock into her pussy while Arya cupped Hadrian’s balls. Always so full and more than enough to fill all three of the women over numerous times.

“You’re in good hands,” Arya said.

“The best,” Sansa managed.

Arya sauntered over and cupped Myrcella’s pussy. It did not take much to make her lose it. Arya kissed Myrcella’s pussy and make her lose it completely. Arya’s tongue quested out and sought one thing. A taste of her father’s cum. And she would get it, she would drink it up real good.

On the other side of the tub, Sansa had been propped over the edge. Her legs mounted on Hadrian’s shoulders. He lined up the shot and shoved himself into her from one side. Sansa rippled all over. Hadrian leaned into her and rocked her body with more intense thrusts than ever before. Sansa clutched Hadrian’s mighty prick and released him with a fluid amount of juices spurting all over him. 

Including the milk oozing from her nipples. Hadrian dove all the way in and sucked on Sansa’s nipples. He did not want to waste a single drop of her savory milk. 

Arya slid her knees down onto the floor of the bath and sank between Myrcella’s warm and oozing hot pussy. She savored every single last drop of the cream pie which Myrcella had left behind inside of her. Oh, yes, it felt very good to drink this cum up and savor the taste it brought to her. 

“Always a treat,” Arya said. “The two of you taste good together.

Arya kissed up Myrcella’s body and owned every inch of it. A gentle nudge from Hadrian showed Arya all she needed to do and Arya lined herself up to drive deep into Myrcella’s tight cunt. Myrcella wrapped her wet walls around Arya’s toy and she pushed all the way inside of her from behind.

Oh, perfect, in some many ways. Arya could feel the tingle erupt through her body.

Hadrian pushed into Sansa. Myrcella got a cream pie and Sansa wanted one as well. She squirmed underneath Hadrian and allowed him to push a little bit deeper. The weight of his balls, swinging back and forth hit Sansa at all of the right points. Sansa moaned and clawed at her father’s back to encourage him to dive down a little bit deeper.

“Cum in me,” Sansa moaned in his ear. “Please. I’m thirsty.”

Hadrian fed her pussy his cock. Sansa wrapped her legs around him. Hadrian touched Sansa’s legs and the blinding lust which erupted through her body grew even more intense. Hadrian pressed his thick prick all the way inside and worked her body so hard. Sansa’s eyes shifted over and she moaned and writhed. Her snug little pussy hugged Hadrian’s cock and he knew it would be close before he erupted.

Another slam and Hadrian’s balls tightened before he blew a huge load into her body. The Dragon King pumped his thick fluids into Sansa and filled her up. Her stomach swelled up as it took more cum.

Hadrian levitated a spent Sansa and Myrcella both outside of the pool. Arya slipped off her toy and sauntered over to her father. She stroked Hadrian’s cock and leaned down to speak to the head of his prick.

“I hope you have more in these for me.”

Those skilled hands manipulated Hadrian’s balls. Hadrian responded when ramming deep inside of Arya’s warm mouth and mouthfucking her. She tasted the juices of both Sansa and Myrcella. Hadrian put his hands on the back of Arya’s head and made her enjoy it.

“Don’t worry, you’ll never go hungry around me.”

Hadrian tilted Arya’s head back and stuffed his cock down her throat. He pulled out of her and propped Arya up against the side of the bath with her legs spread. Hadrian drove the swollen tip of his cock down into her pussy and it warmed the tip with a few pumps.

The Dragon King allowed his daughter to savor her moment before he entered Arya completely and made her cum extremely hard in an instant. Hadrian was far from done feeding his cock to her pussy. He jammed into her tight and took Arya on a ride.

Oh, Arya sucked on her father’s fingers. Myrcella and Sansa now sat on the tub and Hadrian pulled out of Arya’s mouth to finger them both. The two women pushed back into the invisible wall and Hadrian fingered them to a completion.

Once again, all of Hadrian’s digits slid into Arya’s mouth. Hadrian ran his fingers against the inside of her mouth and explored her warm and succulent lips. They had been wrapped around his cock before and would be again. Right now, Arya paid tribute to that organ with a different set of lips.

Hadrian fed Arya his prick and the weight of his balls sized up. They grew even heavier the faster he pounded Arya. Arya moaned and Hadrian knew it would soon be time to empty his balls into her waiting and willing young cunt. He made sure Arya came first.

“Daddy has a present for you. Hope you enjoy it.”

Arya would love anything her father gave her. Her body tensed up and the young warrior just received the full explosion from her father inside of her. The endless amount of cum spurted all over her and sent Arya sliding forward as she clutched onto the side of the tub.

Hadrian reached his release very happily and creamed Arya’s pussy. Her belly bulged from the amount Hadrian dumped into her young body. 

A soft sigh of content followed. Hadrian pulled out of his daughter, the mess which dripped down between her legs had been taken care of Sansa’s mouth. With Myrcella taking care of Hadrian’s prick and licking him clean.

The three daughters worshipped their father quite happily and ensured tonight would be a very hot night. Their stamina and insatiable sexual appetites had been a quality they inherited from their powerful father.  
The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter. 


	57. Chapter 57(Harry/Cersei/Daenerys/Margaery)(1/28/2021 Update 1 of 2)

**LVII(Harry/Cersei/Daenerys/Margaery)**  
Hadrian bent Margaery over and slammed into her body. Each slapping thrust drove Margaery blissfully mad with pleasure. The Dragon King filled her up with so many hard and powerful thrusts that it almost caused her to collapsed into a fit of passion on the bed. The Dragon King slowed down the momentum for a second to tease her and then went completely in to her.

Daenerys pushed Cersei down into the bed. Cersei’s neck rolled back and gave Dany perfect access to kiss it. They ground together against each other. Two erect nipples pointed perfectly in the air and Dany’s lips moved down to kiss and suck on Cersei’s nipples. The Queen’s moans escalated even louder throughout the room the faster Dany ground up against her.

Cersei positioned herself perfectly to grab Dany’s backside. She squeezed it once, twice, three times, and then just ran her nails down into it. Cersei’s eyes bulged open with mad pleasure. 

Dany just smiled and rocked herself down onto Cersei. The skilled touch of the Dragon King leaned closer to her. A slow and subtle rake down across her hips sent Dany into a fit of pleasure. Her breasts hung against Cersei’s face and with one guiding hand, Cersei dove down onto them. Cersei sucked them, first slowly.

“You can do better than that.”

Cersei, never one to back down from a challenge, sucked Dany’s breasts extremely hard.

Hadrian planted his hands down on Margaery’s back and slapped against her thighs with each thrust. The red marks left all over Margaery sent her spiralling out of control and into pleasure. Hadrian pulled her back and thrust deep into her to drive the woman completely mad with intense bliss. A little bit closer and the Dragon would have her right where he wanted h er. 

A screaming orgasm and a tightening motion around him, lead to Margaery just losing it all over the bed. Hadrian slid himself deep into the woman and rode the hell out of her until she stopped spurting all over the place. The flexible walls rocked down onto her body.

“Mmm, so perfect.”

Hadrian slid out of one Queen. Two more Queens eagerly crawled over him. Cersei and Dany moved into worship him. Dany slid Hadrian’s length down her throat with practiced easy. She leaned in, eyes widened in lust with each pumping motion. Hadrian grabbed her head and thrusted into her mouth about ten times fast and twenty times slow and leisurely. Ten more times fast and Hadrian slowed down before his balls swung.

Cersei finally cupped said balls and put her warm mouth onto it. The skilled mouth of the devious Queen moved down onto Hadrian’s testicles and worshipped them.

Once, Hadrian finished with Dany’s mouth, he pulled Cersei away from his balls. Cersei opened wide in anticipation and Hadrian wasted little time in shoving deep into her mouth. The same pattern followed. Ten rapid fire and fast thrusts buried Hadrian deep into Cersei’s mouth. Twenty slow thrusts drove Cersei into a wreck. Followed by ten more thrusts at high speed and then twenty more once again at a slow speed.

Hadrian tipped Cersei back onto the bed and she fell, a drooling wreck. 

“Climb on her face.”

Dany obeyed the command of her king. She rose up and squatted town. The touch of Cersei’s eager tongue drove her completely insane. Dany rose up and slid her pussy down onto Cersei’s face. Cersei worked her tongue back and forth to drive Dany completely and blissfully mad with a blinding lust which she could not beat.

Cersei lacked a certain component which made her feel unfilled. Hadrian mounted her from the top and slid deep into her from the top. The Dragon King impaled Cersei without any hesitation. Hadrian filled her completely and slowly emptied her. He slowly filled her one more time.

The momentum Hadrian had when pushing himself into Cersei’s tight quim most certainly had been something. He slowly filled her and emptied her. Then the next thrust was fast and Hadrian worked her body with rough and powerful thrusts. He made the Queen shake while Dany rode her constantly.

Margaery returned to the game and Hadrian fingered her roughly. Hadrian matched his thrusts into Cersei on Margaery and got her writhing. 

Dany bounced up and down on Cersei’s face. She would relish making this woman her face-sitting slave, if Hadrian would consent. She had the perfect tongue to tickle all over her holes.

“You keep it up, and I will ask my husband to give you the full experience,” Dany said. “Have you ever been given the full experience?”

Hadrian answered with a smile. 

“Once before. She was left a broken and drooling wreck in the process.”

Oh, now Dany had been giddy with excitement. It would have to happen. There was no way it could not happen. She watched the progress of Hadrian’s rise and descend. Already of good size, Dany became lustful at the thought of Hadrian’s massive endowment repeatedly breaking Cersei until she could barely remember her own name. 

Dany leaned in and kissed Margaery excitedly. Judging by the look in her eyes, she had a similar level of excitement. Dany came all over Cersei’s face and released her. 

The juices dribbled down Cersei’s face. She resembled a common whore more than a Queen, a good look for her. Daenerys and Margaery licked Cersei’s face and tasted the juices which the Dragon Queen so gleefully spilled all over Cersei’s slutty face. 

“You two are something else,” Hadrian grunted. 

The Dragon King stimulated their bodies with just the slightest gestures. They twitched and came all over the bed. Hadrian reminded them he did not have to touch any woman to get them on the ground, drooling, and begging for him. However, he did like the feel of tender female flesh as a wanton woman begged and writhed underneath him.

“We are yours!”

That screaming declaration from Margaery got even louder when Dany buried her tongue into Margaery from behind. The oral stimulation sent Margaery over the edge. Dany almost seemed to extend her tongue to reach places which no woman or man should be able to reach.

Hadrian levitated Cersei off of the bed. 

“Look down.”

The dangling Queen peered down, eyes locked down onto the appendage of the Dragon which swelled. It looked human, obviously, but it’s shape and size had been something more ghastly. Hadrian could club someone to death with that manhood. 

Hadrian lowered Cersei down and then grabbed her hips. Cersei closed her eyes as Hadrian shoved a belly busting amount of cock deep into her body. Oh, damn Cersei did not want to lose face in front of the other two women, but it was hard to keep herself in a position where she would not cry out in pleasure.

The Dragon King buried Cersei all the way down onto him and made her bounce higher. He pushed his fingers against her body and stimulated every bit as he reshaped the inside of her body. Cersei wrapped her arms around him and could only rock herself back and forth.

“A little pain is worth it for a lot of pleasure.”

The pussy destroyer plowed deep into Cersei’s body. Oh, it had been too long. Daenerys and Margaery even stopped what they were doing to watch Cersei descend on Hadrian’s prick. Cersei bit down on her lip and to see the proud woman just submit was more than enough fuel.

“She’s going to explode.”

Margaery’s sweet voice did not help Cersei’s plight. Cersei just did just that. Her insides tightened and her fluids rushed all over Hadrian’s length. Hadrian pressed her down onto him and rocked her body back and forth. Oh, yes, it felt good, very good to feel the pleasure of her insides just finally succumbing to the power of the Dragon. Hadrian slapped himself down onto her body. 

Oh, yes, Cersei wondered if the ride would ever stop. She balanced at the tip of Hadrian’s prick, much larger than average just at the head, and rained juices down onto it. The juices gushed down like a waterfall and Margaery and Daenerys slurped them off of the mighty staff to drive her nuts.

One more round of intense pounding. Cersei could barely keep her head above the water. She saw stars when Hadrian buried himself deep into her. Hadrian made sure to hit all of the pleasure points deep inside of her.

“Prepare her.”

Margaery understood what Hadrian meant and bent Dany over. Margaery’s fingers spread Dany’s tight rear hole and licked her nice puckered entrance. The loud pops of Margaery going down on Dany’s anal gateway made her cry out in pleasure. Those cheeks snuggled against Margaery’s face. She thrust her tongue in and out, enjoying Dany and making her squirt in it. 

Her ass tasted so sweet as well. Margaery could not get enough of it.

Cersei’s entire body just failed her. She could do nothing more than moan and release her orgasm all over Hadrian. The intense heat, almost hot as being inside of the Dragon’s mouth itself, rippled through her body. Hadrian pumped Cersei’s nipples and made her cry out in pleasure.

The Dragon King extracted himself from Cersei and allowed her to descend onto the bed. Cersei panted in pleasure.

Margaery presented Dany’s anus for Hadrian’s consumption. The deliciously thick rear end just begged to be pounded, and Hadrian did not bother to shrink the size of his cock. Because quite frankly, Dany could take it better than most, other than his daughters.

The Dragon King held on and smashed Dany’s ass with a huge thrust. She let out a blissful cry of joy when Hadrian rammed himself all the way into her from behind. Oh, yes, it felt so good, Hadrian’s hands cupped her hard and he rocked into her body as rapidly as possible from behind.

“OOOH YES!” Dany moaned for him. “YES!”

The Dragon King poured on the pressure and thrust as deep into Dany as he could go. He bent her over to one side and drilled her hard.

“POUND ME LIKE AN ANIMAL!”

Those screams came from his beautiful Queen. Hadrian bent Dany over and hammered her in her tightest hole. He smashed Dany’s ass with his monster appendage. The Dragon grabbed her hips and enjoyed the view of her ass jiggling when he thrust into her. Hadrian picked up the pace and thrusted faster than any man could. He took Dany to her breaking point and Hadrian edged closer to his with each thrust into her body.

Margaery slammed her tongue into Cersei while she waited her turn. The power which Hadrian gave off hit her in all of her pleasure points places and made her moan. Oh, yes, she could not wait to have Hadrian inside of her once again, and perhaps she would take.

Dany, filled completely, gushed all over the bed. Oh, yes, Hadrian pulled her back and lowered his prick into her ass with all of the thrusts possible. He rode her over and over again to increasingly gripping orgasms. Her entire body flooded with more pleasure than she could ever understand.

“Here it comes.”

She flexed her anal walls against Hadrian’s length and earned an explosion of warm juices into her. Hadrian pumped his warm batter into her anus. The tightening of Hadrian’s muscles resulted in a very intense and very pleasurable release as he rained cum down into Dany’s hole.

The second Hadrian pulled out, he surveyed the state of his three Queens. Margaery extracted herself from Cersei and she crawled towards him.

“Please,” Margaery begged him.

Well, Hadrian was not going to turn down a woman who had offered to be fed his cock. Hadrian watched, in amusement as she tried to take the full length down her throat. She sucked.

Soon joined by Cersei and Daenerys when they recovered, Margaery would worship Hadrian. Her hands could barely wrap around the part which would not go down Margaery’s pleasantly warm throat, but it was the thought that counted.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58(1/28/2021 Update 2 of 2)(Harry/Meera/Gilly and Harry/Lyanna/Arya)

**LVIII(Harry/Meera/Gilly and Harry/Lyanna/Arya)**

* * *

  
Gilly threw herself down onto the bed. Today had been a very long day, but it had been worth it. Namely, worth it to feel Hadrian’s powerful fingers stroking every inch of her bare thigh. His hands moved in to position and stripped more of the garment away from her, slowly unveiling her body for his view.

Meera Reed dropped her clothes as well and her athletic and fit body had been revealed to the Dragon.

“Come and join us,” Hadrian said. “Today, you’ve been a great assistance. It’s time to get your reward.”

Meera’s lips curled into a knowing smile, knowing what that reward would be. She undid Hadrian’s pants. They came off, with practiced ease. His meaty spear, always ready to be the treat of some woman, poked out into her hand. Meera slid her fingers down it and rubbed Hadrian up and down across it. She put her tongue down onto it. 

“Oooh, my king, you know all of my spots!”

Gilly thrust her hips up with an intense cry. The Dragon King knew every single inch of Gilly’s body and explored it without any pause. He pressed his fingers against Gilly’s warm slit and rocked her hips back and forth. The intense waves of pleasure rocked through her body. 

Meera’s wet tongue stimulated Hadrian in many ways as well. She lined up her mouth with the length to bury down her throat. The loud pop of Hadrian’s immense length buried deep into her throat excited Meera in more ways than one. She pulled out and tongued Hadrian’s length a little bit more, to pleasure him all over. Oh, yes, so good, feeling that tongue just edging down his member. 

“Perfect,” Hadrian breathed as Meera locked her lips down onto him.

She aimed to please and soon Hadrian would be buried inside of her. No man would ever beat Hadrian’s power as he thrust into her body. Hadrian snapped his fingers and Meera scrambled in right direction. She climbed on top of Gilly and kissed the gorgeous woman’s lips. Gilly thrashed underneath Meera, their hips rotating together with each movement.

The Dragon King pulled back Meera’s thighs and squeezed her wet pussy. The juices dribbled down as Hadrian played with her folds. Hadrian extracted his fingers and fed Meera’s drippings to Gilly. Hadrian ground up and down against Meera’s thighs. He moved closer and closer to her slick opening and was ready to plunge into her. Meera rocked her hips back and moaned, trying to encourage Hadrian to slid into her. Hadrian pressed down and inched ever so closer. He would make her want it. 

Finally, the wait was over, and Hadrian took the plunge. He filled Meera up and she almost slid down Gilly’s body. Gilly cupped Meera’s head and pulled her into a very intense kiss. Hadrian slapped down and rocked Meera with her walls tightening around him.

Hadrian enjoyed every single last bit of Meera’s warm and snug body. His balls slapped down and hit Meera in all of the right places to drive her completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. Oh, yes, it felt amazing to have Hadrian’s length push all the way into her body and slap against her thighs hard. 

The marks Hadrian left on Meera’s thighs were worn as a symbol of pride. Hadrian pushed down her body and buried her. He allowed Meera to shift down and Hadrian pushed into her. He laid Meera on her side now and pounded her while he aggressively fingered the squirming Gilly on the bed. 

Gilly whipped her head back and let out a very intense moan from the fingers just pushing into her tight body from all sides. Oh, yes, this rocked her body and stimulated every last bit of her mind. Her toes curled from the impact of Hadrian rocking inside of her body and making her just gush all over the place.

“Please, my King, I need you inside of me.”

Unfortunately for Gilly, Meera did not want to relinquish Hadrian just yet. Hadrian pumped into her body and touched every square inch of her toned body. Oh, yes, this drove Meera beyond blissfully mad and the pleasure just cascaded through her body as Hadrian bottomed out inside of her. He thrusted a bit deeper into her and she tightened around him to release Hadrian’s rock hard pole from inside of her.

“Mmm, yes, my King,” Meera breathed. “Give it all to me. I want it. Badly!”

Hadrian slammed deep into Meera’s tight body and rocked her back and forth. She squeezed and tightened around him with multiple thrusts. She would drain Hadrian if given half of the chance. However, Hadrian showed his durability to last onto the tightest pussy and Meera just released herself. 

The flood juices pumped around Hadrian. He rode Meera and pulled out of her body. She collapsed with a fitful breath. Tired from the pounding, but at the same time, very pleased by it. Overall, she had been pretty much rammed.

Gilly licked her lips as Hadrian’s prick stood high into the air. She crawled over and kissed Hadrian’s length. Her rosy lips offered intense worship, like a storm in the midst of a cold winter. She lavished Hadrian’s manhood with pleasure and it poked deeper between her lips. The slow edging into Gilly’s throat rocked Hadrian a bit forward and he pulled back before he thrust into her mouth a little bit deeper. Oh, that was so good, to feel Hadrian just go into Gilly’s mouth and bury his length deep down her throat. 

As much as Hadrian enjoyed the inside of Gilly’s mouth, other parts of her called to be used as well. Hadrian picked up Gilly and mounted her onto his throbbing hard prick. Gilly flashed a dirty smile at Hadrian as she mounted him. The beautiful woman rode the hell out of Hadrian.

Hadrian explored every inch of her delicious body as Gilly bounced up and down. She showed immense energy from Hadrian touching and squeezing her breasts. Oh, yes, she tightened around Hadrian’s pole and released juices all over the place. 

Meera crawled over onto the bed. Invisible hands hit every pleasure point in her. Her ass, her chest, her face, all of them had been squeezed and grabbed. Oh, Hadrian was all over her and touching her body in all of the right places. The Dragon King knew precisely how to drive Meera completely insane with pleasure.

“Her moans are sweet, aren’t they?” Hadrian asked.

Gilly nodded eagerly with each rise and each descent. Hadrian squeezed her nipples and made her squeal in his ear. Speaking of sweet moans, Hadrian coaxed a few out of Gilly. Hadrian rammed her tightness into his body.

“It’s time for you to breed me again,” Gilly said. “Please.”

Their daughter had been old enough where Gilly was ready to gift the Dragon King with another child. Hadrian squeezed her breasts and made her cry out. Gilly imagined them swollen with milk. With the Dragon King enjoying them almost as much as Hadrian did. Hadrian squeezed Gilly’s nipples and made her just cry out with rapid intensity as he plunged into her body. 

Gilly thought she would break from all of the fucking.

“Well, if you want my cum to fertilize your body again, you know what to do.”

Oh, yes, Gilly knew exactly what needed to be done. She needed to push harder and ride faster. She needed to bring herself to a screaming orgasm on Hadrian. She tightened around his cock and released it with several juices pumping all the way down on it. Oh, yes, all of the pleasure points just struck Gilly where they counted. Hadrian picked up the pace and slid deep into her body.

“Closer,” Gilly breathed. 

Meera thrashed about on the bed. She had not been forgotten about. The pulses of energy stuck all of her sensitive spots and made her thrash up and down on the bed. Those testicles swelled and would impregnate Gilly once more. Oh, Meera wanted nothing more than to wrap her mouth around them and just suck them hard. However, Hadrian pressed her away from the bed.

Gilly wrapped her arms around Hadrian and rode her stallion. The thickness of his balls hit her body with each rise and each drop. She got closer, closer, and yet so far away. Hadrian squeezed her nipples. 

“I can feel you,” Hadrian said. “Now’s the perfect time to breed your body.”

With glee, Gilly accepted her role as a vessel to create more children for the powerful king. She rocked up and down on Hadrian’s prick and slammed him balls deep inside of her. Gilly squeezed Hadrian and released her juices down onto him in a fluid pump. Oh, yes, it felt amazing to feel Gilly just rain down and release her juices.

Hadrian grabbed her hips and pummeled Gilly silly. His balls slapped down onto her and he pumped into her a little bit more. 

The one last push drove Hadrian balls deep into Gilly and released his fertile batter deep inside of her body. Gilly rocked back as a stomach swelling amount of cum blasted into her body and took her to the edge. Oh, yes Gilly clutched down onto him and rode Hadrian with the most intense glee possible. Her mouth hung open and she let out a cry of passion as he emptied himself into her. 

“Perfect,” Hadrian said. “Perfect for breeding.”

Gilly’s swollen milk jugs, already feeling the effects, pushed in Hadrian’s face. He topped off Meera with an orgasm and smiled. 

The two lovely women laid on the bed, dripping in sweat and heaving in lust. Hadrian sucked on Gilly’s breasts casually in the aftermath. He would tend to Meera more personally in a minute. 

And being present when Gilly had been impregnated likely planted a seed in Meera’s head. Which would result in Hadrian planting a seed in her womb, if he read her body language right when she watched Hadrian impregnate Gilly.

Only time would tell.  
X-X-X  
“Oooh, Aunt Lyanna, I’m so glad we could have this bonding time together.”

Well, to be fair, Arya and Lyanna were not related by blood due to Hadrian being Arya’s true father. At least not as directly as they thought, there could be other links which could tie them together. Still, Arya had been able to overlook a simple little thing like a few inaccuracies to enjoy the incest. 

Lyanna just smiled and took Arya into her arms to give her a passionate kiss. Arya returned the kiss with equal amounts of vigor Oh, she was a fierce one and Lyanna could not wait to enjoy her lips planted onto her. In numerous ways, the two sides just pushed together. 

“I hope you two didn’t have too much fun without me.”

Hadrian showed up, in all of his radiant glory. Arya and Lyanna broke what they were doing and motioned for their King to join them. The two women climbed on either side of Hadrian and kissed him on the neck and on the side of the head. Their skilled lips moved down and brought pleasure down to Hadrian’s loins. They slid their lips into place.

“You first, Auntie.”

Lyanna leaned down and put her lips on either side of Hadrian’s stiff pole. Hadrian pushed his cock all the way down her throat and began to rock her further down. 

Arya just smiled and took hold of her father’s hard balls. She gave them a squeeze and leaned in to plant a few tender, hungry kisses upon them. Her skilled lips maneuvered around and sucked on Hadrian. The pleasure danced in her eyes, followed by the growing amounts of lust. Their lips moved all about him, with Arya popping her lips all over Hadrian’s balls repeatedly. 

Then the two met up to lick Hadrian’s organ and bathe it with their tongues. Hadrian took both of these fine woman by the head. Hadrian pushed his cock down Lyanna’s throat and made her gasp in pleasure. Arya frowned and pouted slightly at the lack of attention. Hadrian shoved his cock down his beloved daughter’s throat. She tilted back and moaned as Hadrian pushed down her lovely throat. 

Arya’s lips pressed down onto Hadrian’s thick prick and moaned the deeper he buried down her throat. Hadrian edged into her mouth and pulled all the way out.

“Get your Aunt ready for me.”

Arya pulled away and grinned. She pushed Lyanna down onto her bed. Her small frame had been deceptive to the amount of strength Arya boasted of. Then again, it was something she picked up from her father. Along with her skills of eating a pussy. 

Lyanna could not believe how much Arya’s naughty little tongue, pushing in and out of her, had caused her to feel pleasure. The dancing tongue buried repeatedly inside of her body and sent her over the breaking point. Oh, Lyanna had to grab Arya’s head and pushed it down.

Slowly, Arya pulled out and then climbed onto her. A naughty thought filled her woman.

“Time to return the favor.”

Arya climbed onto Lyanna’s face. Her warm thighs pushed on either side of Lyanna’s face. Arya admired the gap as Arya slipped down onto her face. The tongue just drove deeper into her pussy from this one side. The lust just burned completely and utterly over the top.

The Dragon King pressed the tip of his cock against Lyanna’s wet pussy. Oh, she slowly, but surely drew him into her body. Hadrian pressed down onto her and edged into her. She could barely hold back as Hadrian pushed down into her. The lust built in her body before Hadrian pushed down into her.

“Missed this, didn’t you, pet?”

“Oh, you like being Daddy’s pet, don’t you?”

Lyanna’s hips pushed forward at Arya’s inquiry. Yes, she loved being used by the Dragon King and used as his own personal pet. His own personal cock sleeve. The Dragon King pressed all the way into Lyanna and pushed down into her body. 

“I bet you to taste your slutty aunt around my cock, don’t you, baby girl?”

Arya leaned forward as Hadrian pulled out. Hadrian grabbed the back of her head and pushed his thick cock drove down her lips. Hadrian grabbed her head and pumped deeper and faster down into her wide open mouth. Arya bobbed her head repeatedly to meet Hadrian’s thrusts as they buried down into her. Her moist lips pressed down onto him and took him all the way into her mouth. 

“Go ahead. I have something special planned for you.”

With that statement, Arya dove down between Lyanna’s legs and licked her out. The skilled and sensational nature of her tongue buried in and out just sent more intense feelings of lust buried through Lyanna’s body. As skillfully as Arya’s tongue was, when he drove down into her hard from this position. 

Hadrian moved behind and admired his daughter’s sweet asshole. A single finger, magically coated with hole, pushed down into Arya’s asshole. She gasped and Hadrian motioned for her to keep working away on Lyanna. Surprisingly, Arya moved down and had been obedient.

“Don’t worry, baby. Daddy wouldn’t do this, if he knew you couldn’t take it.”

The Dragon King edged his massive prick down into her perfectly snug opening. Hadrian lowered down into her, with a slight nudge pushing into her. Her asshole, tight and ready, accepted the full length buried inside of her. Hadrian’s fingers slid down her and pushed down into her. His balls slapped down onto her as he edged a little bit further into her from behind. He slapped down and rocked her body. 

Arya’s cries of pleasure only escalated. The thought burned through her mind, the thought which told Hadrian to keep it up. Keep up what he was doing and keep up stuffing her ass full of as much cock as he had. His fingers slammed down into her body as he stretched her perfect asshole out to the brink. He pressed down and made Arya tighten around his organ.

Lyanna knew Arya was having the time of her life. Oh, all she could do was keep licking and sucking Arya. 

“Your ass is so perfect. It was almost like it was sculpted to fit around Daddy’s cock? What do you think, Princess? Was it?”

Arya let out a sinful cry of agreement. Hadrian pushed down into her and pumped his organ as deep into her tight anus as humanly possible. He picked up a steadier pace and drove down into her. Her tight anal passageway stretched against her as he pumped down into her body. 

“Perfect. Perfect. Snug. Mine!”

Hadrian spanked her ass and Arya let out a soft squeal the deeper Hadrian pushed into her. Her asshole trained to fit her father’s cock and to squeeze it in all of the right ways.

“Let yourself go. Both of you.”

Hadrian pressed his hands down onto Arya and made her squirt all over the place. Lyanna did likewise. Hadrian pulled himself out, and left Arya’s ass raw and red. Her anus sore from him pushing into it and yet she had been satisfied.

Lyanna and Arya pulled themselves from their sixty-nine position. They leaned in, hotly kissing each other. Their lips pressed against each other, desire just burning from their eyes. The Dragon King smiled and motioned for them to turn around. Their assholes had been presented for Hadrian to take as he pleased. 

Hadrian changed the play up a little bit. His fingers slid into their pussies. While Hadrian wedged his cock slowly between Lyanna’s juicy cheeks and rubbed against her. 

“I bet you missed this pet.”

“Always.”

Arya looked over her shoulder, not wanting to miss a minute of Hadrian stuffing Lyanna’s ass full of his cock. His balls looked taxed to capacity. Hadrian lined up for Lyanna and pushed his prick all the way down into her ass from behind. Her anal walls clamped down onto him as Hadrian rocked down into her from behind. He picked up a steady pace and pushed down into her from behind. His balls slapped down onto her ass from behind as he entered and exited her with multiple hard thrusts. 

“Won’t be too long, pet.”

Lyanna looked over her shoulders. Her lustful eyes followed Hadrian as he pushed down into her. Every inch of his cock pushed down into her body. His hand clasped her pussy and worked her. Lyanna could not believe the sheer amounts of pleasure anal sex gave her. 

Arya had been finished up. She slowly edged behind her father. Arya leaned down, sucked, and then milked Hadrian’s balls. She gave the King a helping hand in stuffing Lyanna’s ass from behind. The cums seized up in Hadrian’s organ the faster he pushed into her. 

“It would be so sexy if you just released her like this,” Arya said. “Oh, they’re getting pretty full. Let me milk them straight into Auntie’s sexy little hole.”

Arya’s fingers clasped his balls and released him. Her fluid pumps just drove Hadrian deeper and deeper into Lyanna’s tight and tender lanus from behind. Hadrian pressed down into Lyanna and buried his length as far into her as he could manage. His cock pressed down into her and made her cry out in pleasure. Hadrian slammed down into her. 

With a helping hand from his daughter, Hadrian bottomed out and exploded. Lyanna’s sweet cries filled the room as Hadrian proceeded to pump his load down into her ass. He grabbed her and repeatedly filled up her body with a massive amount of seed spilling into her. 

Hadrian pressed against Lyanna’s back and pulled out of her. The cum rained down her hole. Arya zeroed in on it.

Like the dirty girl she was, Arya dove in and began to lick her father’s cum out of her aunt’s tight hole. With Hadrian sliding his finger deep into her asshole to get ready to give her more of the same. Hadrian’s rapidly hardening cock made Arya tingle in excitement. 

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	59. Chapter 59(Harry/Missandei/Yara and Harry/Dacey/Ashara)(2/4/2021 Update 1 of 2)

**LIX(Harry/Missandei/Yara and Harry/Dacey/Ashara)**  
Hadrian soaked in the bath to be spoiled by his devoted servant, Missandei. The chocolate-skinned beauty stripped down and joined him with her hands running down every inch of Hadrian’s body. She used her hands, and then kissed his lips. Devotion spread through Missandei’s eyes as she leaned forward and pressed her chest against Hadrian’s. She kissed him even more deeply. 

“Mmm, let me worship you my King,” Missandei said. “With your permission, I can release the tension.”

“That you have caused,” Hadrian said. “Every inch of you is gorgeous.”

“Thank you, my King, and every inch is yours to do with as you pleased,” Missandei said.

Missandei went underneath the water and gave Hadrian a sensual underwater blowjob. The fact she had to hold her breath to begin with allowed her to perfectly deep throat Hadrian. The cradle of her lips against him made Hadrian thrust up. He could feel Missandei move up against him. As pleasant as her lips felt, and they were amazing, Hadrian wanted more of her. He grabbed Missandei and pulled her off of his cock.

He slid Missandei into position at the end of the tub and cupped her chest from behind. The Dragon King’s skilled hands played with every inch of her delightful body and made Missandei just scream out in pleasure the second Hadrian rocked down against her body. He pressed his fingers into her slit and took Missandei on a long joyride. His fingers, edged into her and made her cry out. 

“You enjoy my fingers?” Hadrian asked. “How about my cock? I bet that’s the part of me you crave the most.”

The door opened and Yara Greyjoy entered the room. She stood, in the room, and viewed Hadrian pinning Missandei up against the edge of the top. Those cheeks pressed into Hadrian’s hands. 

“Lady Greyjoy?” Missandei prompted. “You needed assistance?”

“Yes, Queen Daenerys told me I would find you in here,” Yara said.

“Well, there’s a dress code,” Missandei said. “You’re going to have to lose the….clothes!”

Missandei’s voice hit a high tone as Hadrian ran his cock in between her ass cheeks. It dragged against her tender cheeks and rocked up against her body. Missandei moaned the second Hadrian rotated around her. Those fingers just pressed up against her ass cheeks and squeezing them. Hadrian pressed his cock against her lower back and slid it between her cheeks. 

Yara dropped her clothes and got into the bath to join them. Hadrian switched his attention to Yara and squeezed her ass. 

“So, is this the assistance you needed?”

Yara could not argue with the results. Today, she had an off day on the battle field. Thankfully, she pulled through, but it took a long time for her to recover from the injuries Yara sustained in this battle. Thankfully, Hadrian’s magical hands worked in and traced over every inch of her body, to drive Yara completely and blissfully into a state other than pain. Hadrian cupped her breasts and made her quiver all over the place. 

“This is what she needed, my King.”

Missandei once again dropped to her knees and ran her hands down Hadrian’s prick. Being the devoted servant she was, Missandei intended to do what she could to help the Dragon King. And one of the things she did was to guide Hadrian’s length into Meera’s warm pussy. The soft cradle of her lips pushed Hadrian a little bit deeper into her and she moaned the second he entered her.

“This is what she needed, indeed.”

Hadrian pushed inside of Yara’s body. After the day Hadrian felt she had, after Ygritte and Osha reported back to him, she needed some sexual healing. Which Hadrian was more than happy to supply to her. Hadrian pressed his fingers deep against Yara and stroked her skin. 

Missandei perched herself on the edge of the tub. Much surprisingly, Yara’s tongue pushed into her body. The skilled warrior’s tongue pressed up against Missandei.

“We all have our off days, but that is what makes us stronger.”

Yara understood and she intended to make amends by flexing her pussy around Hadrian’s prick. Hadrian’s engorged member slid as deep into her as possible. He slapped his balls down onto her wet pussy with as many thrusts as he could manage.

The moment Yara broke, Missandei was there to pick up the slack. Hadrian climbed into position on the edge of the tub and slid his prick between her dark thighs and into her body. Hadrian pressed Missandei against the edge of the tub and the powerful jets of water, magically conjured, gave him the proper amount of pushback to fuck her properly. Missandei threw her hips back and wrapped her legs.

“Thank you, great one!”

Hadrian took Missandei’s meaty cheeks into his hand and pushed down into her from this position. He ran his hands down her legs and then came up to touch her breasts. Missandei shook like mad, the pleasure almost overwhelming her from what Hadrian was doing.

Climax rose to the tip top and struck Missandei hard. She came all over Hadrian’s prick as he drove as deep into her as he could manage. 

The two lovely women bent over for Hadrian to pleasure now. He had his choice of Missandei or Yara. One of them was going to get his full length inside of her, while the other was going to get a consolation prize of being fingered. Yara looked more primed to take his cock after Missandei had been through a couple of intense rounds.

“Kiss each other.”

Missandei and Yara did not need to be told twice. They turned to one side and offered Hadrian the visual stimulation. Hadrian spread Yara’s legs and plunged into her body. Her toned, tight body took Hadrian all the way inside of her. He regained momentum with the thrusts. He sped up the thrusts a little bit every thirty seconds until his hips shifted into a blur as they smashed Yara from behind.

The soft moans hit Missandei hard. Hadrian’s skilled hands moved against her and teased her ass and her pussy. Hadrian would be inside of her soon enough and the heat erupted through Missandei’s body. She could not wait to have Hadrian deep inside of her and drive her completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. 

With Yara rode out, Hadrian switched women and slid his length into Missandei. Who gave out a lustful moan of gratitude the second Hadrian entered her.

Hadrian picked up a steadier pace and rocked Missandei from behind. His balls swung like a pendulum and thrust a little bit deeper inside of her. The two women kissed one more time as Hadrian kept the embers of passion stoked inside of Yara when he fingered the delightful brunette. The Dragon King pressed himself up against Missandei and rode her with everything he had to give.

Missandei clutched onto the edge of the tub. The only reason which her legs did not buckle was thanks to the magical force which held her up. Hadrian picked up a steadier pace and rocked Missandei all the way to the breaking point. She clutched and released him.

Back to Yara. Hadrian alternated every minute now with several rapid fire strokes. He switched from Yara to Missandei and back. The load inside of him built up and there could only be one.

“I’m about to decide which of you wants it worse. But, there’s still time to change my mind.”

Missandei pumped her tight, velvety walls around the Dragon King’s mighty pole. Oh, yes, every inch just felt beyond amazing as it pushed into her body. Hadrian pressed down onto her and sent Missandei completely over the breaking point with pleasure. 

“I feel like you want it more,” Hadrian said. “But, this is your last chance to prove me wrong.”

With those words, Hadrian pressed into Yara’s body. Yara squeezed down onto Hadrian and milked him as aggressively as she could manage. Oh, yes, the feeling of Hadrian’s thick, meaty pole just splitting her in half would be more than enough to drive a normal woman insane with pleasure. 

Missandei refrained from touching herself. She needed everything together to milk Hadrian of his load. He finished his round into Yara and slammed into Missandei’s body again.

The snug, warm, embrace of Missandei’s walls just milked Hadrian. She squeezed and released him, walls contracted like a glove made out of pure velvet. She wanted it just a little bit more and Hadrian would give it to her, good and hard. His hands rocked down onto her body and made her moan with added aggression as the Dragon King pushed her to the breaking point. 

Finally, after Missandei received one more mind rattling orgasm, Hadrian bottomed out inside of her body. He spilled his seed into her.

Yara conceded defeat, to Missandei. The cum raining down from her thighs as Hadrian packed even more of them made Yara’s mouth moisten with pleasure along with other parts of her body. She longed to suck Hadrian’s gift out of Missandei as a consolation prize.

Hadrian groaned and allowed his body to achieve release. He spilled his seed deep into Missandei’s body and squirted her until she was dripping with his seed.

The end came with Missandei being fucked so hard. Had it not been for Hadrian, she would have slid underneath the water in the bath. Hadrian bound her hands to the edge and finished using her body as a cum dump.

Yara edged in to clean Missandei’s stuffed hole out. She found the combined taste to be rather delicious. Although not as delicious as Hadrian’s fingers sliding into her body and pleasuring her on all sides. 

* * *

  
Ashara Dayne and Dacey Mormont slid on either side of the Dragon King in the large bathtub they had submerged into. Their fingers cleaned his body, although if one could see the burning look of lust in the eyes of these women, they intended to get him nice and dirty again.

Ashara grabbed the Dragon King’s balls. Hadrian slid his fingers into Dacey’s pussy and pumped her completely. Her eyes glazed over from Hadrian’s skilled strokes burying his fingers into them. Not one to leave a woman out of things for long, Hadrian also pushed his fingers into Ashara. 

The two women pumped themselves down onto Hadrian’s fingers. Ashara and Dacey pressed up and down onto him. They leaned in and kissed his divine body. The two beauties spent an insane amount of time, worshipping their King. Their eyes glazed over in pleasure, until he finished them off.

“Turn around. Assume the position.”

Hadrian’s orders brought both Ashara and Dacey to the edge of the tub. They lived to serve him and they reaped in the rewards. Hadrian pleasured their pussies with his fingers delving into them a few steps of the way. Hadrian rocked their bodies and made them moan as he drove into their bodies. His fingers picked up a steadier pace, rocking in and out of them until they exploded with pleasure. 

The Dragon King pulled out of them. Ashara flashed him a hungry look. 

“Please, take me!” she begged.

“No, my King, take me. I want you more. I can please you more!”

Dacey’s lustful cries had been silenced by Hadrian pulling her back by the hair and kissing her. The competitive fires from his women always had been interesting. Providing no one tried to stab the other. Attempted murder on members of his collective was not a way to move up the hierarchy. 

“I’ll be the judge of that, Lady Mormont.”

Hadrian sucked her earlobe and let Dacey’s entire mind run completely wild. He pushed them over. The pressure of of his cock pressing against Dacey’s lower back made her tremble. 

Attentions switched over to Ashara, with Hadrian digging his manhood against her lower back. A slow, but steady submersion of his prick ground Hadrian over and over against her back. Hadrian threaded his fingers against Ashara’s hair and pulled her in closer. 

“It’s so close.”

Hadrian edged both of them. Whoever would hold out the most, would be rewarded. Ashara broke just seconds before Dacey did. Her tight walls pressed down onto her head.

“Devotion is many things. But, it’s all about controlling yourself just a tiny bit as well. Dacey, you get the first crack.”

Hadrian switched over to Dacey. She clung onto the edge of the tub for Hadrian to grab her hips. Her succulent body writhed as Hadrian pushed down into her from behind. His full length buried down into Dacey’s tight body as he pushed all the way down into her.

“YES!”

The cries of Dacey filled the air, just as simply as Hadrian’s massive cock filled her body. He pinned her down against the edge of the bathtub and proceeded to fill her pussy good and hard. Hadrian’s length slammed down into her body from behind. 

“Ooh, my King!”

Those sinfully sweet cries allowed Hadrian to pick up a steadier, harder pace. He slapped his balls down onto Dacey’s thighs and pushed her. His hands roamed down her body and threaded through the top of her hair. Her insides tightened around him the deeper Hadrian pushed down into her body.

Ashara tried to wait patiently. Every cry, every slap of flesh upon flesh, it almost was if it had been rubbed into her face. Hadrian clung onto Dacey from behind and pushed down into her. The deeper Hadrian smashed her pussy, the more she vigorously milked away at him.

Hadrian leaned into Dacey. He teased Ashara a little bit. He would be with her for a second, right after he finished topping Dacey. Hadrian pressed down into her as he rocked her against the tub. It was only Hadrian who held Dacey up at the moment and prevented her knees from collapsing. Multiple thrusts buried down into her body as he repeatedly smashed her from above. 

“Release yourself.”

Dacey obeyed her King’s orders. Her body reacted his touch and most importantly his words. Hadrian leaned down into her and buried his amazing pole deep into her body. Her insides squeezed him to allow Hadrian to go faster and faster until she released herself all over the place.

The Dragon King pulled out of Dacey and positioned himself for Ashara. He turned Ashara around to briefly submerge her mouth around his pole. The hungry eyes of the woman locked onto Hadrian as he slammed down into her throat. Hadrian could feel her tight mouth just demand to inhale more of his prick.

Slowly,Hadrian pulled out of Ashara’s mouth. She licked Hadrian’s pole from the tip all the way down to the base. With that out of the way, Hadrian positioned Ashara right beside Dacey. Dacey clung on for dear life. 

“You enjoyed her taste so much. You should help herself.”

“Naturally, my king.”

The Dragon King guided Ashara between Dacey’s thighs. Tender and succulent, juicy as ever. Dacey slid her tongue all the way down into her wet pussy and began to devour the juices as they pulled out. Oh, yes, the intense hunger just reached an apex within her as she bottomed out inside of her tight pussy. The tongue just danced all the way down and sucked her pussy juices down in a flood. 

Dacey clung on for dear life as Ashara licked, sucked, and slurped her wet pussy. The skilled mouth of this woman made Dacey’s toes curl underneath the water.

Hadrian focused his attention on pleasing Ashara for her good tongue work on Dacey. Such dedication should be reward. Hadrian channeled his magic through her nipples. The more Hadrian fondled Ashara’s breasts, the more she succumbed to the Dragon’s clasp around her. 

“Cum for me again.”

Dacey and Ashara hit the peak of pleasure at the same time. Ashara buried her tongue down into Dacey’s moist hole and sucked the juices out of her. The skilled licking followed with Ashara driving down into her and sucking the juices down in the most vigorous way possible. 

Seconds passed, almost slipping into the ether. Hadrian pulled out of Ashara and stacked her right on top of Dacey. Their pussies both had been exposed. Ashara clasped onto Dacey’s breasts and squeezed them.

The Dragon King returned to Dacey’s pussy. Oh, judging by how she gripped him, she was very happy with this development. Hadrian pressed himself down onto Dacey and filled her up completely. His hands also edged against Ashara for pleasure. 

Both of these lovely ladies succumbed to moments of passion. Moments which Hadrian pushed down into Ashara and then switched to Dacey. He alternated between plowing their hungry pussies. He switched back and forth, and judged which of them wanted it the most.

The Dragon King shoved his hard prick down into Ashara and stretched her out for him. Her wet walls tightened and clasped him the faster he rammed into her. His fingers danced all the way down her body and picked up a steadier pace to drive her completely wild. Hadrian pressed down into her and made her scream for him as he buried his prick a little bit deeper inside of her. 

“Not quite.”

Hadrian entered Dacey from behind. Those skilled fingers rocked in and out of her body. Hadrian’s hands pressed all over her body and made her cry out in even grander pleasure. 

His manhood blurred between both of them. Dacey and Ashara got hotter and more desperate for his cum. He could feel it in their body movements as he alternated between smashing both of them. His hands drifted all over their bodies and riled them up.

Ashara had to have it. Determination burned through her eyes. Right through her loins as Hadrian pushed all the way down into her body. Hadrian slid his organ down into her body and with a few slaps of his balls down onto her, dug a little bit deeper inside of her. 

So close, and yet so far, with Hadrian burying his hard organ all the way into her pussy and taking her to the breaking point of pleasure. Hadrian pressed down onto her lower back and kissed her. 

Dacey got more of the same. More desire bubbled through her and increased the heat building through her loins. Hadrian pushed down into her and she got it, a little bit harder. Hadrian pressed down onto her and pushed every single one of Dacey’s buttons.

The Dragon King bottomed out in the tight pussy before him. Her inner walls grew tighter and tighter, until finally Hadrian let himself loose. He bottomed out in Dacey’s pussy and flooded her with spurt after spurt of cum. His hands moved into place and squeezed her ass prior to dumping a massive load inside of her. 

Ashara, Dacey, and Hadrian all reached the tipping point of their climax at the same time. Hadrian pushed all the way down into their hot holes and rocked them until they had been reduced into little more than dripping, rushing wrecks.

Hadrian absorbed the lustful energies coursing through their bodies.

The Dragon King pulled away and the two women sunk to their knees before him in fervent worship. Hadrian’s cum drained out of Dacey and into the pool. The one true power stood before them. They kneeled and prepared to worship Hadrian again. 

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	60. Chapter 60(Harry/Sansa/Margaery/Daenerys)(2/4/2021 Update 2 of 2)

**LX(Harry/Sansa/Margaery/Daenerys)**  
The hole cut in the front of Sansa’s dress had been perfect for her father to slide his cock between her tits and fuck them. Which Hadrian did to his devoted daughter. She looked so classy despite being on her knees when acting like a whore. Hadrian pushed all the way inside of her body.

On the bed, Daenerys and Margaery had been chained to the bed. Their bodies primed and ready to be fucked. They watched, in envy, as Hadrian tit fucked his daughter. Sansa cried out the faster Hadrian’s prick worked like a blur and then finally, the teasing she did to him all day had paid off.

Hadrian spurted all over Sansa’s face and chest like an untapped geyser. His seed rushed all over her and coated Sansa from the tip of her lips all over her face. Sansa let out a very intense cry as her father drained his load. She took his cock and greedily squeezed out a little more from his rushing cock.

“Perfect,” Sansa said with a slight slurp. “Down to the last...drop!”

Sansa stuck out her tongue in the direction of Daenerys and Margaery to taunt the two women. They had the look on their face if they got free, Sansa would pay. Sansa wrapped her hand around Hadrian’s prick and rubbed it repeatedly until it extended forward and throbbed hard. 

“Well, Daddy, looks like you’re ready to play again,” Sansa said. “Why don’t you let these two have a small taste of this might piece of manhood?”

Sansa playfully slapped her father’s cock and enjoyed how it twitched in her hand. Hadrian spanked her ass and she squealed. Hadrian picked her up by the ass cheeks and threw her on the bed between Dany and Margaery. Her ass stuck up in the air. 

Hadrian did take her suggestion in mouth. He grabbed Margery and shoved her beautiful face down onto his prick. He filled the mouth of the gorgeous woman and sent her to pleasure town with multiple intense thrusts down her throat.

The drooling Dany was not left alone for long. Hadrian switched mouths and fucked Margaery for a spell and then Dany for a spell. Hadrian grabbed onto two heads of hair at the same time so he could easily alternate pushing from one mouth to the next. His hips moved like a blur.

“Mmm, that’s so hot, using their mouths like they should be,” Sansa said. “Their juicy plump lips belong around your cock.”

Sansa kissed Margaery while Hadrian focused on Dany. The fiery redhead rammed her tongue down Margaery’s throat and molested her barely clothed body. Those clothes came off with a few tugs and revealed her breasts. They had been squeezed hard and Sansa just worked her fingers down them.

“Your daughter always tends to dominate the room,” Dany said.

“I know what to do when she gets out of hand,” Hadrian said. “I can control my women. Trust me.”

Dany trusted Hadrian and took his cock deep into her mouth. He rode her with ten powerful thrust into her mouth. Hadrian grabbed Dany’s blonde hair and used it as a handle to ram deep into her her mouth. Dany moaned completely out loud.

“Yes, Daddy will punish me if I’m too naughty,” Sansa said. “But, you’re naughty too, aren’t you? You’re just gushing at the thought of me dominating your slutty pussy. Then again, I can’t expect anything less from a classy whore like you.”

Any protest Margaery had, wasted away from Sansa burying her face between Margaery’s thighs and eating her out. Oh, if only Margaery could free her hands. She would have the feisty little bitch go down on her and slurp her pussy good and hard.

Hadrian just smiled at his daughter’s handiwork. He did unhook Dany from the chains, but only to flip her around. Dany found herself at the edge of the bed on all fours. The Dragon enjoyed the view of Dany’s juicy ass in this position. He put his hands down onto her thighs and edged a little bit closer into her. The tip of his cock just pressed against her snug opening and worked a little bit closer. 

Dany hated being teased, but damn if she loved the end result. Hadrian proved the wait was worth it as he thrusted deep into Dany. Her greedy pussy gobbled up Hadrian’s length.

Sounds, loud sounds of moans and slurps echoed throughout the room. Sansa devoured Margaery’s pussy and made her just thrash about on the bed. Each turn of her body sent her closing to the breaking point. Sansa’s view of her father burying into Dany only encouraged her deviant behavior and her pussy licking grew even more intense. 

Hadrian bottomed out inside of Dany. His daughter’s gorgeous eyes locked hungrily onto his cock. Hadrian pushed said tool into Dany and rocked her.

“Feel the pleasure and succumb to me.”

Another few inches fed Dany’s lusts. She succumbed to Hadrian and squirted all over the place. She thrust back and forth onto the bed with Hadrian’s fingers extending outward and pressing against her pussy to collect the moisture after Hadrian’s cock vacated her.

Hadrian allowed Margaery to taste Dany’s orgasm which she did. Sansa pulled out of Margaery and kissed Dany on the lips. They shared the juices which Margaery spurted into Dany’s mouth.

The Dragon King pushed his throbbing cock cock inside of Dany and bent her to the will of his cock. 

“Mmm, is my sexy stepmother going to break?” Sansa breathed. “Go ahead, and cumm for my father’s cock. You know you can’t hold back. You belong to him. Your sweet cunt is breaking underneath the power of his cock.”

Hadrian slammed more vigorously into Dany than ever before. Sansa positioned herself in front of Hadrian and made sure to help edge him further inside. Sansa slapped Dany’s ass cheeks for added stimulation and this only made Hadrian fuck her even harder. 

The Dragon King pressed down onto his Queen and she came even hard. Hadrian bottomed out inside of Dany and allowed her juices to just spill all over his cock.

Sansa extracted her father and licked his cock clean. It twitched and Sansa gave him a sultry smile. She kissed the tip and made it twitch even more. 

“She’s ready,” Sansa said.

Hadrian climbed onto Margaery who gazed into Hadrian’s eyes with lust. He slammed into her body and took her for a long hard ride. His balls rocked back and forth and slapped Margaery on the thighs with increased thrusts deep into her.

Sansa watched with glee as Hadrian pushed all of Margaery’s buttons and hammered some of her own in response. Her hands traced patterns down her body and Sansa moaned even louder the faster Hadrian rocked down into her. She watched Margaery’s mouth open and close and there was nothing else for Sansa to do.

The gorgeous redhead drove herself pussy down on Margaery’s face. Margaery’s tongue disappeared into Sansa’s warm folds. She licked her, first slowly, and then with more aggression on Sansa’s not so subtle assistance. Hadrian pushed deep into her and rode her body to a blinding orgasm. 

Father and daughter joined each other with a blistering kiss. Hadrian’s lips pressed over Sansa’s and Sansa worked herself back and forth against Margaery’s face while Hadrian lined up perfectly suck into them.

Daenerys recovered just enough to watch a scene which she could not be involved in quite yet. The view of Sansa’s ass bouncing up and down while Margaery tongued her made Dany wild with lust.

The Dragon King waved his hand and unclipped the chains. Dany crawled over and spread the cheeks of the gorgeous redhead before she slid tongue first down into her. Oh, yes, it felt really god. Dany pressed her tongue all the way down into Sansa and ate her out with intense feelings of pleasure. 

Now, Sansa got tongues in both of her holes. In addition to that, her father’s powerful hands brushed down every inch of her body and stunned her, dazzled her. It felt so good, and Sansa would soon have Hadrian’s cock all to herself and she could hardly wait.

“Make that bitch cum all over your cock,” Sansa practically purred. 

Hadrian took his time and measured Margaery with multiple thrusts. He rode Margaery until she could not take more. The tightening of her loins around his cock and then Margaery just gushed all over Hadrian the faster he slammed down into her body.

“Mmm,” Margaery breathed. “Mmmph!”

The ride continued and Sansa stood up to allow the cum to splash off of Margaery’s beautiful face. She leaned down and peppered Margaery with multiple kisses to taste the cum dripping down her.

“So, perfect,” Sansa commented with a delightful little smile. 

Dany thought so as well. She crawled over and kissed Margaery’s lips. The two indulged themselves in a very intense makeout session, tasting Sansa’s pussy and ass, respectfully all over their bodies.

Hadrian pulled Sansa’s over and pinned her down onto the bed. His mighty rod pressed up against her opening and drove Sansa completely blindingly mad with lust. 

“Is that for me, Daddy?” Sansa asked him.

“Yes, baby girl, Daddy’s going to dump his load into you,” Hadrian said.

Dany and Margaery rushed in and grabbed Sansa. They impaled the little redhead minx down onto Hadrian’s length and filled her body up with his cock. The length buried into Sansa and the two molested her body as Sansa rocked up and down on Hadrian to receive the full length of his cock.

Oh, yes, that’s so good. Hadrian filled Sansa in ways she could not imagine. Hadrian pressed her down and drove Sansa completely mad with pleasure. Bliss erupted through every inch of her body. 

“So, good, fuck me tight, Daddy,” Sansa breathed. “Oooh, yes, I love your cock burying inside of me and taking me in every way that counts!”

Hadrian bounced Sansa up and down on his manhood. She rode him, rode him like there was no tommorow. Hadrian pressed his fingers against Sansa’s nipple and squeezed it down to make her moan even louder. Hadrian pressed down and drive her completely mad.

Margaery and Dany waited for Sansa’s cunt to break on the Dragon King. Flashes of magic hit them and made them moan. The two lovely Queens rocked back and forth as Hadrian made them match Sansa’s motions.

The tightening feel of three pussies wrapped around him at once would for any man to handle. He viewed out the beautiful eyes of Dany and Margaery as they dripped in delight. Hadrian put his hands on Sansa and encouraged her to ride him like a wild woman. 

“Perfect, oooh, fuck my tender little pussy until it leaks all over your big fat cock,” Sansa moaned.

Hadrian made Sansa cum harder. She could feel his balls slap against her. His climax was near, and Margaery and Dany would join Sansa in a blissful climax as well.

One more push and his daughter’s tight cunt wrapped around Hadrian. Hadrian filled up Sansa and watched her bounce on is cock with glee as the cum just rained down onto her body.

“Take all you can.”

Sansa intended to take every last drop of her father’s tasty, thick, and heavenly seed. Hadrian poured it inside of her and made Sansa twitch in the aftermath.

Both Daenerys and Margaery grabbed Sansa and pinned her down to the bed. The two older women took the body of the younger one. Sansa let out a squeal of delight as they hit every single point and rocked her body. Oh, revenge could be so sweet and sexy.

Their fingers danced and their pent up frustration had been released into their torment of Sansa’s body. 

Hadrian allowed this one to go, for the moment. He watched Margaery and Dany dominate Sansa’s holes and waited for the proper moment to jump on in. 

They had the matter well at hand, at least for now.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	61. Harry/Arya/ Sansa/Daenerys(2/11/2011 Update 1 of 2)

**LXI(Harry/Arya/ Sansa/Daenerys)**  
Daenerys rocked her hips back into the wide open mouth of Sansa. Sansa’s probing tongue hit all of the right points deep inside of Dany’s body and made her gush excitedly with each sweeping motion. Arya’s face lowered down onto Dany’s breasts and she sucked them.

The two sisters could not wait for their father to return back from his journey. So while Hadrian was away, Arya and Sansa decided to get the drop on Dany and overwhelm her. Their talented tongues and skilled hands manipulated every single inch of Dany’s body and made her explode all over the place.

Sanda’s mouth dove into Dany’s folds and sucked her juices down hard. The sounds the Queen of Dragons made from Sansa’s skilled pussy munching brought a heat through her loins. Arya stopped sucking Dany’s breasts and crawled down. 

“Looks like you need some relief.”

Arya pushed her tongue all the way into Sansa and shook her body with jolts of pleasure. Oh, yes, this felt very good, so very good in fact. Her hips just rotated back and forth, with hunger just cascading down through her body. Amazing, to say the very least. 

Of course, as good as her sister’s juices tasted, something else caught Arya’s attention. Namely a single finger which buried into her folds from behind the youngest of the trio of women.. Several kisses lined down Arya’s body until the person who did it, stopped at her ear.

“You couldn’t start without me.”

Hadrian returned from his journey and fingered Arya good and fast. She made multiple, intense sounds as Hadrian buried himself into her body. Oh, yes, the feeling of that finger deep inside of her made Arya just shake all over the bed and she moaned aggressively. 

The Dragon King pulled his lovely daughter’s body into position, grabbed her hips, and sunk his cock inside of her. The Dragon King put his hands on the hips of Arya and pumped into her body. Oh, so hot, so very hot. The Dragon King pushed himself deep into her body.

“I missed this!”

Hadrian knew, oh, he knew alright. Arya’s tight walls enveloped Hadrian and squeezed him. Hadrian stuffed her snug little body with thrusts which went into her as deep as humanly possible. The tightening around him squeezed his prick and released him with a fluid amount of juices which allowed him to slide deep inside.

Sansa came up from Dany and Dany grabbed Sansa’s face and kissed her hard. The position had been reversed and Dany flipped Sansa over onto her back. Several teasing kisses lit up Sansa’s body. Her moans echoed throughout the room from Dany edging further and further down her body. Each pleasurable attack drove her completely wild with pleasure. Dany slid a finger down through her folds.

“Do it,” Sansa breathed.

So, Dany did it alright. She slid her tongue down into Sansa and began to munch on her pussy. Sansa’s hands grabbed the back of Dany’s head and rocked her hips back and forth. The stunning efforts of the woman’s gorgeous tongue which probed Sansa’s folds drove her completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. Oh, this was amazing and Dany hit all of the right spots.

One sister had the Queen go down on her. The other sister had her pussy filled by the King. 

Hadrian rocked himself back and forth into Arya. Her tightening walls squeezed him and released a flood of juices all over his prick. Hadrian bottomed out in Arya and stretched her tight cunt, pushing her to the brim. Oh, yes, she felt good wrapping and releasing around him. A couple more fluid pumps and Hadrian would have her right where he wanted her. He leaned in to thrust away harder, faster, and with better skills. 

“One more time.”

Arya almost collapsed in a fit of spurting juices. The Dragon King shoved into her tight body and rode her to the end.

“So close.”

Dany took pity on Sansa and released her. The two gorgeous women moved over to lick Hadrian’s cock of the sloppy messy Sansa left all over it. Their warm and skilled mouths canvased every inch of Hadrian as they savored the taste and inhaled his musk. 

“Turn around.”

The two lovely women bent over. Hadrian grabbed ahold of Dany’s ass and gave it a couple of good gropes. He switched to bury his finger deep into Sansa’s hungry quim.

The smoking gaze from his daughter indicated she wanted something more than a finger deep into her. Hadrian pressed into her and rocked Sansa’s snug little hole with fluid pumps. She tightened around him and offered a hungry moan. Her cunt was fed his finger.

“I need you inside of me.”

Dany moved over to spread her legs for Sansa to bury her face in. A pair of controlling hands brought Sansa’s face deep into Dany’s pussy. Her eyes followed the progress of Hadrian’s cock when he pushed in to it.

“Yes, my dear Queen, you shall have me.”

Hadrian pushed deep into Sansa’s body. Her insides engulfed his tool and swallowed Hadrian with glee. He pushed into her, and rocked her with several movements. His cock swung back and forth, with a jolt of magic spreading through the air. Hadrian made his impression on Sansa directly, but did make an impression on Dany and Arya most indirectly.

“She deserves to have her hips held tight and fucked hard and bred once more,” Dany breathed hard.

Hadrian agreed with his Queen’s assessment and drove his stiff prick all the way into Sansa’s clutching cunt. Oh, she grabbed him in all of the right spaces and milked him. Hadrian ran up her body and her breasts had been grabbed very hard to be squeezed by Hadrian. He clutched the delicious sacs of flesh and released them into his hands. Another cry from Sansa before Hadrian bottomed out inside of her tightening pussy. 

Sansa wanted to squeeze the cum out of her father’s balls and have it flood her body. Even now, she knew that not to be easy. Her father had the tendency to withhold a load to woman who did in fact earn in. Hadrian’s fingers quested her body and made Sansa moan.

“Make your step mother squirt all over your face.”

Sansa did just that. Her tongue buried all the way into Dany and fired waves of juices all over her face. Dany pressed Sansa’s face all the way down into her cunt and an explosion of juices just fired down into Sansa’s open and waiting mouth. 

The heat in Sansa continued to grow as her father hammered her tight pussy with vigor. The weight of those balls hit Sansa on all of the right points. She tightened around Hadrian and released his prick with a fluid pump. Hadrian bottomed out inside of her tight body and pushed forward. He rocked, back and forth, without any relent. His balls swung hard and struck Sansa in all of the right places to make her moan hotly and aggressively. 

“Cum one more time,” Hadrian hissed on the back of Sansa’s ear.

Sansa clutched Hadrian’s prick and milked him hard. No matter how hard she tried, and oh she did try hard to reliquish that load, Hadrian was just too much for her. He rode Sansa’s orgasm to the end, feeling the tightness of her pussy when it swallowed him up.

The two sisters would join each other side by side in a matter of moments. They breathed heavy, dripped with sweat, and lust from the aftermath of tonight’s encounter.

The sultry eyes of Hadrian’s queen locked onto him. Dany moved in and licked Hadrian’s prick to savor the taste of Sansa all over it. Hadrian pulled up Dany and positioned her towards the sisters. Arya had been the first to rise and stick her tongue deep into Dany’s ass while Hadrian finger banged her.

“I’d imagine you would like to sit on your favorite throne.”

Dany bobbed her head in agreement. Oh, she would love that very much. One of Hadrian’s hands brushed against her nipples while the other hand brushed against her ass. Oh yes, it felt very good to drive Dany completely and utterly mad with pleasure. 

With Dany’s asshole well and prepared, Hadrian lined up. Her tight, beautiful hole received it’s favorite visitor. Dany twitchhed as Hadrian rocked her body. The Queen threw everything and took Hadrian’s monster cock between her cheeks. The presence of the one true power drove Dany to intense waves of madness as her ass descended down upon his cock and took Hadrian all the way into her body. 

“Are you ready?”

Dany cracked her head back and nodded. Oh, yes, she was more than ready to receive everything she had ever dreamed about. Hadrian’s skilled fingers manipulated every inch of Dany’s body as she rocked back and forth down her. Her ass tightened around Hadrian and squeezed his prick when it slid all the way into her body. Oh, those huge pumps just fired deep inside of her body when Hadrian plunged his cock all the way into her tight rear end and made her just scream in lust with each squeeze of her ass.

The wet pussy squirted like a fountain and Hadrian ran his fingers down it. Sansa and Arya scissored each other right in front of their father which added to the stimulation. Arya dominated her older sister with a hungry and intense kiss which electrified them. Hadrian cleared his throat.

The two sisters lined up for Hadrian to slide the fingers deep between their lips. He made them suck every last drop of Dany’s juices, to savor it very hotly. Oh, yes, it tasted amazing, to brush their lips over it. Dany’s eyes flashed with lust as the two sister’s enjoyed her pussy juices.

It took Dany a second for her mind to come back to its senses and realize Hadrian slowed down his thrusting in her ass. Oh, no, that wouldn’t do it all. She clutched Hadrian and encouraged him to move forward. Hadrian slapped down onto her ass and thrust a little bit deeper into her.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget.

Hadrian bent Dany forward and buried his mighty meat spear into her body. The Dragon’s organ swelled as it pushed deeper into her guts. With his fingers threading several intense waves of pleasure through Dany’s body. Those balls struck Dany to leave marks and give her the smallest hints, the clearest of previews what was in store for her in a matter of minutes. 

The obvious moans indicated Dany craved his seed. She clutched Hadrian’s prick with her ass and tightened down onto it. Oh, yes, it felt good, her tightening asshole wrapping around Hadrian and squeezing him. The feel, the pleasure, just burned through her body. Oh, yes, good, very good in fact. 

Hadrian speared her anus with multiple and intense thrusts. The weight of Hadrian’s balls slapped against Dany’s warm ass and he pushed a bit deeper into her. Hadrian’s balls almost tightened, but then, with another motion, he pulled back and slammed deep into Dany to make sure she clutched onto the bed. He was this close to blowing, but first he wanted Dany to do so.

Both Arya and Sansa rested their heads on Dany’s thighs. Hadrian fingered his two devoted daughters and made them moan and cum all over the place. The force of their tasting of Dany made them do the same. The sheer power of these three gorgeous Queens cumming caused a tickle to manifest to Hadrian’s balls.

“It’s my turn,” Hadrian growled.

Dany leaned forward. Hadrian grabbed hold of her cheeks and staked his claim. He pushed faster and faster into her with each rocking motion. He was about to flood her ass with his cum and mark his territory. Every inch of Danay belonged to the Dragon King and she enjoyed being one of his Alpha mates.

Hadrian bottomed out into her from behind, and released his cum in a flood down into Dany’s ass. The snug warmth of Dany’s tightest hole allowed the cum to ooze out. Sansa and Arya rubbed Hadrian’s balls, with cheeky little grins on their face as he came over. 

The moment Hadrian’s orgasm finished and he extracted from Dany’s warm little ass, Arya’s little tongue brushed up against his length and Sansa went down between them to lick his balls. Their mouths worked their magic in restoring his throbbing cock to full length in time.

In time to bend both Sansa and Arya over and take turns in fucking them while Dany recovered from their little encounter. Thankfully, the two girls had been willing and ready for more.

“Oh, take me first, Daddy,” Arya breathed. “But, perhaps you shouldn’t, because my pussy is much tighter than hers.”

“Oh, you just wait until Daddy breeds you with twins,” Sansa replied. “Because, he will, won’t you.”

“Maybe it’s the time.”

Hadrian plunged into Sansa first while he finger banged Arya. Such was the life of the Dragon King.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	62. Harry/Obara/Nymeria and Harry/Ellaria/Yara(2/11/2021 Update 2 of 2)

**LXII(Harry/Obara/Nymeria and Harry/Ellaria/Yara)**

* * *

  
Nymeria squirmed into position on Hadrian’s lap. The Dragon’s skilled hands moved down her body as she ground back and forth onto him. He planted numerous kisses down her body and made Nym just cry out in pleasure, where the Dragon King pushed his hands all over her body and electrified her with intense motions. 

Obara sat on the ground, collared to the wall. She watched as her sister’s hands traced patterns down the Dragon King’s muscular chest. The longing of being in Nymeria’s place just flooded through Obara’s body. She longed to touch herself, but Obara’s hands had been tied in such a way where this would not be allowed.

Just as the Dragon King wanted it. Hadrian’s skilled hands raked up against Nymeria’s breast and squeezed it. He parted her legs and felt how wet she was.

“I would be honored to warm your cock, my king,” Nymeria said.

The two kissed each other, more intensely than ever before. Hadrian parted Nymeria’s thighs and slid the point of his cock all the way into her entrance. She wrapped her legs around Hadrian as he edged his fingers down her completely. Nymeria’s nipples stuck out and Hadrian sucked on them very hard. Nymeria pressed her hands onto Hadrian and rocked down onto him to allow Nymeria to slide her warm box all the way into her. 

She flashed a look to her sister. The frustration built in Obara’s face. Hadrian grabbed Nymeria and pressed their lips together with a passionate kiss as Nymeria rolled her hips up and down. Hadrian’s fingers turned and Obara screamed fromm across the room.

“Master, please!”

Obara’s nipples had been twisted by a magical force with pleasured her body and got her going. The juices pumped all over the floor and created a puddle in between her legs. Yet, despite being chained up and tortured, Obara got off more than ever before. The power of the Dragon just made her into a submissive little pet who would bend at his every whim. Obara shook all over the floor and came again.

Nymeria rocked herself up and down on Hadrian’s tool. Each bounce put more of Hadrian deep inside of her tight canal. Hadrian squeezed Nymeria’s hips and impaled her tight box down onto him. Nymeria wrapped her arms around Hadrian and planted the hungriest kiss she could muster on his lips as the ride continued to escalate. She clenched down and released his orgasn with it pumping into her body at an even rate. 

“Make me cum again,” Nymeria breathed in Hadrian’s ear.

Hadrian slid deep inside of Nymeria’s body and allowed her to tighten around him with each fluid motion. Nymeria squeezed his cock as hard as possible and his balls slapped against her. Nymeria just lost it completely, oozing her juices all over Hadrian’s long prick.

Finally, a snap released Obara from her chains. Hadrian gave Nymeria a break and Obara crawled on her hands and knees in front of where Nymeria and Hadrian sat. Nymeria took Hadrian’s cock into her hand.

“Lick your sister’s juices off of me.”

Like an eager pet, Obara complied and sucked on Hadrian’s prick. She savored Nym’s juices with each rise and each drop of her silky lips. Hadrian put his hand on the back of her head and guided himself all the way into the back out to Obara’s mouth to stuff her throat. Oh, yes, it felt very good to be in the back of her throat with each pumping motion just electrifying him suddenly. 

“That slutty mouth, it’s good for one thing.”

Hadrian grabbed Obara and brought her down into a very intense face-fucking session. He banged his hips back and forth against Obara’s mouth and opened her throat good and wide to feed the woman his cock.

“And she does have the perfect mouth for it.”

Hadrian sucked on Nym’s nipples and allowed her skilled fingers to massage his scalp. Hadrian stopped short of exploding into Obara’s mouth, because he had other plans for her.

“Get between your sister’s legs, pet.”

Obara smiled and crawled between Nym’s legs. Nymeria spread those thighs good and firm and Obara kissed the legs to savor the juices dripping down them. The fact her legs had been soaked made things a bit more erotic and Obara could hardly wait to savor her sister’s taste. Her naughty little tongue danced against Nym’s slit before it pushed all the way into her body. 

The Dragon spread Obara’s legs and buried himself into her. He used her pussy, once more, as a cock warmer. Obara rocked back and forth to achieve her true purpose in life. The Dragon King’s fingers manipulated her several times over and drove her hot pussy.

Hadrian rocked back and forth. Obara hugged his mighty prick and tried to squeeze him. Hadrian pressed his fingers down her body and rocked her a little bit more. Oh, Obara was going to lose it, if she was not careful. Hadrian threw everything into his thrusts.

“Nice and easy,” Hadrian breathed on her neck. “You feel yourself creeping up. Getting closer, getting closer to the point of orgasm, don’t you?”

Obara moaned into her sister. Nym made sure her mouth had been kept occupied with the intense sucking. And damn, did Nyms’ pussy taste good. Obara could bury her tongue into it all day. Which she did.

Nym’s entire body went off and flooded her sister’s mouth with juices. Obara slurped down hard on Nymeria and sent a jolt of pleasure through her body. Hadrian slammed hard into her and slapped his balls down onto her warm and tender thighs as he pushed her to the breaking point. 

Oh, Nymera greedily watched those balls just swinging back and forth. Hadrian pressed down onto Nymeria and filled her with multiple thrusts which drove her completely mad with pleasure. Blissfully flooded her mind with the most intense feels possible.

Obara wrung Hadrian’s cock out.

“Not today, but maybe someday.”

The attempt to drain Hadrian’s balls of his seed did not turn out how Obara expected. Hadrian threw himself into her and made her just gush all over the place. Her pussy tightened around Hadrian with each push which drove her closer and closer to the breaking point. 

Obara soaked Hadrian’s manhood and after a few more thrusts into her wet hole, Obara went limp. Since there were no signs of life left in Obara, fucking her lost its appeal.

“My sister could not stand the majesty of your manhood.”

Nymeria crawled on top of Hadrian and worshipped his body. Kissed sent warm through Hadrian. She had been the most devoted out of the three sisters to Hadrian and would prove that devotion time and time again. Nym’s hands stroked down Hadrian’s body and moved down to playfully flick her tongue down onto his cock. She came up completely and mounted Hadrian. She mounted her king and gazed down onto him with the most beautiful and hungry gaze imaginable.

“Time to ride, my king.”

Nymeria pushed her warm pussy down onto Hadrian and allowed him to slide all the way into her body from underneath. Oh, yes, this felt amazing, with Nym’s eager walls clutching Hadrian with each pump. She bit down on her lip and rocked him up and down some more.

“Faster,” Hadrian groaned.

Nym bounced up and down on Hadrian like a wild woman. Hadrian matched her rises and falls, to slap the the entire weight of his balls against her thighs. Nym turned around and squeezed Hadrian. She would milk the Dragon dry of every single last drop of seed if she had her way. And she just might, at the end of the day.

Hadrian grabbed her hips and matched Nym’s motions. Nym rode him harder like a wild woman. His skilled hands manipulated her in every sense of the way. Nym threw her head back and moaned as Hadrian sucked on her breasts and drove her completely to the breaking point. She let out a soft cry as Hadrian sucked her tits and pumped harder into her body. 

“You’re so close, so close, please join me.”

Hadrian just smiled and slid himself deep into Nym’s body. Oh, yes, it felt amazing to feel her wet walls clutch around Hadrian and squeeze him. The Dragon King pressed up against her and slapped his swollen testicles against her thighs before he let loose.

The shared climax rocked the room. Nym clutched down onto Hadrian’s chest and slid up and down on him. She rode him and allowed blast after blast of cum to fill her body and cause her stomach to swell. She realized the potent gift which Hadrian gave her, something which her sisters did not earn.

Nymeria would carry another one of his daughter’s with pride. She wrung every single last drop out of Hadrian before she collapsed into his arms. The two kissed each other in the blissful aftermath, as Obara stirred.

They would tend to her soon enough.

* * *

  
Ellaria turned both of her skilled hands around the thrusting organ in her hand. While Yara sat on the face of the Dragon to get her pussy licked and good. Today had been a day worth of celebration and worth of both of these women enjoying some time for the Dragon.

“No matter what, he’s never empty,” Elllaria said. “He could breed an entire village.”

Yara threw her head back. Unable to respond with nothing other than the most hungry of moans. The Dragon King hit all of her pleasure points and made Yara just rock back.

Ellaria finished pumping Hadrian’s cock, now that it was nice and swollen. She rocked her dress and climbed on top of him. Her pussy ached to be filled and thankfully, Hadrian was right there to do the filling. She ground her wet lips around Hadrian’s cock and made it push into her body. 

Oh, Hadrian could feel the horny MILF descend down onto his manhood. Ellaria pushed her wet pussy down onto Hadrian and he pushed deep into her to fill her up. Ellaria obvious wanted him to send so much cum into her body, that she would breed more daughters to serve him.

And those daughters had served him quite nice, just several hours ago.

Only time would tell if Hadrian honored Ellaria with her wish. He pushed into her, at the brink. His two balls slapped hard against Ellaria and his length filled her body. Oh, yes, it felt very good as Hadrian pressed his balls against her thighs with each pumping motion which rocked her. 

Oh, but Yara, lovely Yara, she should not be neglected. Her pussy oozed all over the place with the Dragon King aiming his tongue down into her and pleasuring her. He slurped up Yara’s juices and made her shake all over the place. She came hard and flooded Hadrian’s mouth with all she had. 

Even Yara had to take a break, which suited Ellaria just fine. The moment Yara left Hadrian’s face, Ellaria leaned down for a kiss and she tasted the warm juices which cascaded off of Hadrian’s face. Each drop was succulent and Ellaria made out with Hadrian with increased vigor. 

“You play this right, and you’ll get your desire.”

Oh, Ellaria had not received as many chances to ride Hadrian as others, and that included Tyene, Nymeria, and Obara as well, but she did make the most of it when she did. Her walls tightened around Hadrian and pressed him. Hadrian made her stomach bulge with rapid fire thrusts.

Hadrian turned the position and had Ellaria bent over the bed. Her face reflected against the side mirror and the expression on her face had been replaced with sheer pleasure as Hadrian rammed into her.

“Mmm. She’ll be in for a gift if she lasts.”

Yara ground her hips from behind Hadrian and squeezed his balls. The Dragon King rocked back and forth to enjoy the warm and savory feel of Yara’s fingers rubbing his balls aggressively. Oh, it felt amazing to feel such skilled fingers caress him and edge Hadrian closer to the breaking point. He picked up the pace and thrust himself deep into Yara from behind. He grabbed Yara and pounded her tight pussy. 

Finally, Yara let go of Hadrian and allowed him to go wild in pounding Ellaria. Ellaria moaned back.

“So good, so full! Please, my King, gift me with your seed!”

“Time will tell whether or not you will be worthy,” Hadrian said.

Oh, Ellaria intended to make certain Hadrian judged her to be worth. He picked up the pace, his balls swinging rapidly at her and hitting all of the right points. Hadrian squeezed her chest and her hips while her rocked into her. Time almost stood still as the best orgasm Ellaria ever experienced in her life hit her.

The moment she came, Ellaria lost all sense of everything.

The only thing which mattered to Ellaria was being fucked and being bred completely. 

Yara sucked on her lips as Hadrian released her in a dazed motion. She would need a few minutes to recover. Not as well trained to take the Dragon’s might cock, Yara was afraid. She climbed on top of Hadrian’s lap and pressed her lips onto him with an intense kiss, which descended into a full blown make out session.

Oh, Yara felt like a silly village maiden in the arms of the Dragon. But, she could not help and succumb to the lust which burned through her body. Hadrian kissed and pleasured her warm lips to take Yara on a hell of a ride. She ground up against Hadrian and slowly, but surely edged him inside of her body.

Finally, Hadrian’s prick submerged into Yara and rocked her body. Her belly bulged from the impact of Hadrian sliding into her and reshaping her pussy for his use. Yara clutched the back of Hadrian’s head and rocked her.

“You know all the steps and you know how this dance will end.”

Yara knew indeed. It would leave her a dripping wreck, breathing heavily. Hadrian contorted her body and pushed tight into her. The emerald orbs of the Dragon exploded with power and sent waves of ecstasy into Yara’s body. Nothing in this world or the next should feel so good. Yet, it is, and yet it feels very good.

The Dragon King pressed deep into her and rocked into Yara’s body. Her legs clamped around Hadrian and she screamed out loud. 

Ellaria’s greedy eyes followed the progress of Hadrian. She hoped Yara would not extract the seed which she had worked so hard to earn. Yet, the thought of Hadrian breeding Yara, while potentially denying her, made Ellaria consider several more options. She squeezed her nipples and let out a very hungry sigh in the process.

Her King’s prick slammed deep into Yara from behind and made the beautiful warrior just clamp down onto him. Hadrian threaded his fingers and worked his magic. The patterns of his fingers hit Ellaria and made her ooze.

In a blink of an eye, Hadrian switched from Yara to Ellaria. He was primed, ready to go and ready to hammer her. Ellaria moaned the second Hadrian lined up for her. She clutched his shoulder and Hadrian slammed himself into her all of the way to stuff her pussy. 

Oh, Ellaria did not say a single word. Hadrian pinned her down and his hips moved back and forth with a series of intense pumps which drove him deep inside of her body. Ellaria squeezed his hips and made her moan the faster he drove into her hungry, hungry, cunt.

“Pleasure me, my King!” Ellaria moaned out loud. “Oooh, that’s it! I need your cock. I need it so bad, it almost burns with pleasure!”

Oh, he would give it to her. The weight of Hadrian’s balls sized up and he would empty them out in Ellaria. He kept Yara’s lustas at bay as well with a few skilled strokes. The lion’s share of his attention focused on Ellaira. He teased her with those full balls and pressed her down onto the bed.

“My King, please!”

“Yes, you’ve done well and been devoted. It’s time for you to earn your reward.”

Oh, Ellaria just trembled. Hadrian’s huge breeding rod pressed deeper into her. It filled her uncannily hungry body. She felt like she was in heat. Her legs grabbed Hadrian and Hadrian pressed down into Ellaria from underneath. Hadrian slapped his balls down onto Ellaria, and made her cry out in pleasure. Ellaria clutched down onto him and tried to milk his cock. His balls slapped down as she tried to drain them dry.

Oh, Ellaria trembled underneath him. Hadrian pushed her and she pushed back. She matched his strokes.

So close, Hadrian could feel the tightening of his muscles. And also both Yara and Ellaria on the brink of cumming. Hadrian slid his fingers deep into Yara while he pumped down into Ellaria good and hard. He drank in the potent feel of their orgasms like mother’s milk.

One more push drove Hadrian down. The explosion which drove many to carnal activities was at hand. Hadrian bottomed out in Ellaria and began to pump into her.

Ellaria squeezed and milked every single last drop of cum out of his balls and into her body. She hungered and craved it. Hadrian’s massive load spilled inside of her. It flooded like an endless river and seeded Ellaria’s inside. She swelled from the sheer volume, almost certainly impregnated from what Hadrian did to her.

“That was well earned.”

“Thank you, my King.”

Hadrian pressed down into Ellaria’s body and she wrung out the last few drops of cum from his balls. He pressed down onto Ellaria’s body and pulled out of her. Right where Yara pounced on him and licked his cock clean while also making it hard.

Hadrian turned Yara around to give her his blessing. He sunk his throbbing hard cock into her body and prepared to give Yara the opportunity to aim the gifts.

Both women would lay dripping hot and bred with Hadrian’s daughters by the end of this session.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	63. Chapter 63((Harry/Tyene/Cersei and Harry/Arianne/Nymeria)(2/18/2021 Update 1 of 2)

**LXIII(Harry/Tyene/Cersei and Harry/Arianne/Nymeria)**  
Years later, Cersei thought that repairing her relationship with the Dragon King would be a grand accomplishment worthy of boasting. The same level of trust might not be there as there was in the past, but at least the Dragon King allowed her to share a bed with him on occasion and upon reflection, that was more Cersei could honestly hope for at any given time. 

Any time Hadrian allowed Cersei to play with one of his pets, it was a joyous occasion. And one of his pet sand snakes writhed under Cersei’s skilled fingers. Tyene moaned as Cersei pressed her fingers deep into the woman’s oozing cunt and made her breath out in pleasure.

“You’ve been devoted to our king.”

“More than you have in the past.”

Cersei slapped Tyene on the thigh. Her hand print stinging as much as Tyene’s comment did earlier. Tyene’s nipples stuck out and Cersei used her free hand to squeeze them. The hardened bud pressed up against Cersei’s lip and she sucked her lover’s nipple off vigorously. 

Speaking of vigorous motions, Hadrian spread Cersei’s warm pussy and speared his tongue deep into her willing hole. Cersei pushed back against Hadrian’s tongue into her and he licked her hard. His ministrations drove Cersei to the brink of pleasure. 

Hadrian had both of them lined up perfectly for the taking. Both Tyene and Cersei could be haughty at times, therefore a strong hand was needed to keep them under his heel. And underneath his skilled fingers as well. Hadrian pressed down into their bodies and lit them up with several intense finger banging sessions which made them explode all over the place and all over his hands. 

“Perfect,” Hadrian commented. “Absolutely perfect.”

Hadrian smiled as the mother of at least two of his daughters, potentially a third if Hadrian had been in a mood to breed her, spread her legs. Hadrian leaned into her and put the point of his cock deep into her. Cersei’s insides reacted, because she knew what was coming and Hadrian was going to give it to her. 

One push brought the Dragon King’s mighty breeding rod deep into Cersei from behind. Hadrian made sure Cersei kept Tyene squirming and as a reward, he would allow Cersei to do some squirming herself. Hadrian slapped his balls down against Tyene’s thighs to tease her while he did the same to Cersei and lit up her body. 

“You just can’t help and succumb to completely. I could make you act like a whore in front of the entire kingdom.”

“Yes!” Cersei moaned. “As long as the ends justify the means, yes.”

And the ends justified Hadrian plowing his hard cock deep into Cersei’s warm body. Hadrian pushed in and out of her while her ifngers guided against Tyene’s warm hole. It prepared her nicely for what Hadrian intended to do in a matter of moments.

Oh Tyene thought she would lose it without a cock inside of her. Without her master’s cock spearing her body. The one true King who ruled them all would have any woman he chose and every woman would fight to get a piece of him. No man would dare question for they would explode in a fiery inferno.

Providing, of course, one of Hadrian’s more overzealous women did not just stab said man and relieve him of the burden of living. A mercy kill really, given all men were inferior to the Dragon King. 

Not that Tylene would single out any names. Right, Myranda? 

Hadrian picked up the pace and slammed himself deep into Tyene’s tightening body after he rode Cersei to her orgasm. Now Tyene’s eyes bugged out when Hadrian pressed her.

“An honor, as always, my King!”

Tyene knew Hadrian just recently bred Nymeria. Both Obara and Tyene intended to carry his children, which would be an honor to both of them. However, they had a bit more to do before they earned that honor. And earned the honor of carrying Hadrian’s children.

Oh, Hadrian would make this horny woman work for it. Her walls clutched tight, and Hadrian experienced the bliss filling her body as he filled her up with a couple of tight pumps. Hadrian rode her harder and harder while he thrilled Cersei’s tight holes with his fingers.

“Release yourself for me.”

Tyene’s bodily functions were not her own. Her entire body racked with waves of pleasure from Hadrian spearing her tight body and rocking her down upon the bed. Oh, yes, it felt very good to feel Hadrian all the way inside of her body and just taking her to the breaking point and making her cum hard.

“YES!” Tyene moaned hard. “YES!”

Hadrian rocked his hips against hers and made her squirt all over the place. Tyene milked Hadrian’s prick between her walls and Hadrian rode her to the edge to make her cum over and over again.

Cersei popped up the second Hadrian pulled out and decided to taste how slutty of a release Tyene gave him. Hadrian grabbed Cersei’s hair and pushed her mouth down onto him. The way Cersei allowed Hadrian to face-fuck her showed just how much control he had over her. Cersei succumbed to her king’s whims like a common whore.

“Now, that cum would be wasted on her.”

“And I wasn’t aware it was down to you where I put my cum.”

Oh, a part of Cersei knew she was going to get punished. Hadrian turned around and whipped her backside while he fingered Tyene. Every tense of Cersei’s body released a bigger flood of juices all over the place. Her nipples stiffened the harder Hadrian spanked and slapped her ass. Oh, it felt beyond amazing to get pleased in such a way. She shook all over the bed.

Hadrian entered the same ass he just spanked, raw. He forced his cock into her unprepared ass and made Cersei scream out loud. This was another part of her punishment for talking down onto him.

“You’ve improved. But these rare slip ups must be smoothed out.”

Cersei moaned loud the faster Hadrian planted his rod deep into her ass from behind. The Dragon King rocked her hard from behind and drove deeper into her body from behind. Hadrian smacked her hard and made her cry out in lust. Hadrian knew all of the right spots to hit and all of the ways to drive her completely to the brink.

Tyene buried her warm tongue into Cersei and licked her hard. Cersei tried to clutch Tyene’s head. However, Hadrian would not allow her to do so. He pulled Cersei’s arms back and fucked her ass.

“Looks like you don’t get that third daughter tonight.”

“Haven’t I been punished enough?”

Hadrian answered Cersei’s question with a firm spank upon her ass. 

“And once I’m ready, you’re going to jerk my cock off in front of Tyene’s face and cover it with my seed. The seed which would have been in you tonight, if you didn’t tell me what to do. Is that clear?”

“YES!”

Oh, Cersei bit back any coarse words, knowing them would not do any good. Winter would be very dry and very cold for her if she had pushed her luck against Hadrian. The earlier betrayal gave her a lot less leeway than a lot of the women had. Thankfully, Hadrian got enjoyment of making her into his own personal royal whore and she was eager to serve.

And to be honest, giving head was much more preferable than losing it. 

Tyene received a flood of juices from Cersei. Her legs spread and invisible fingers rubbed her coarsely to get her off. Oh, she wanted Hadrian back inside of her, but because of Cersei’s attempts to control the situation, Tyene did not want to rock the boat, to be punished.

The thought of having Hadrian’s milky cream all over her face.

“Now.”

Hadrian released Cersei’s raw ass. Cersei wrapped her hands around Hadrian and furiously jerked him off right in front of Tyene’s face. Tyene’s tongue hung out in excitement and she smiled.

“Thank you for the gift, my king,” Tyene said. “Any attention you give me, is much appreciated. And I hope to earn even more rewards in the future. For I only live to serve you. Please, do me the honor of cumming all over my pretty face. Jerk him harder. I’ve seen novice whores who can do a better job than that!”

Cersei growled and wanted to slap the little bitch for her slight. However Hadrian would not allow it. Therefore, Cersei’s fingers threaded over Hadrian’s length until finally his cock burst and fired its load over Tyene’s face.

The ultimate indignity was it was a potent one as well. One which would breed her with another daughter for Hadrian. All because Cersei got greedy and spoke out of line. Every rope which splattered off of Tyene’s cheeks, tongue, forehead, neck, and dripped down her chest made Cersei twitch in sadness and lost. 

“Savor your gift.”

The last few drops oozed out onto Tyene’s tongue and she gulped it down. Tyene scooped up the cum from her body and slowly devoured it like a treat in front of Cersei.

When the last drop of cum disappeared, Cersei collapsed, breathing heavily. So much virile seed. And that bitch just ate it all in front of her. 

* * *

  
Nymeria threw herself down onto the large cock of the Dragon King. The most devoted of the Sand Snakes pushed up and down onto Hadrian’s organ. His fingers pressed against her nipples and drove her completely wild. Nymeria threw herself up and down onto him.

“Nym, you’re going to lose it, my pet.”

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations just cascading all over her body. Hadrian pushed down into her and worked her wet pussy to the breaking point. Her insides just tightened around him and let out one more mind numbing moan before she squirted all over him.

“As are you, my King!”

Hadrian decided to reinforce the lesson that the Dragon King did not simply lose it. He chose to gift his women with his essence at the right time. Not a second more, although being buried deep between Nym’s hungry, tight walls felt amazing. Nymeria’s wild eyes burned with devotion as she pushed down onto him. Inch by inch, the King’s throbbing prick nestled deep within her warm, hungry hole. Hadrian pressed his fingers down onto her and stretched her out to the breaking point. Her wet pussy tightened around him and milked his tool quite vigorously upon completion of her cycle. She orgasmed, hard around him. 

“Oooh, yes!” Nym breathed when squeezing him a tiny bit.

Hadrian’s balls slapped against her thighs hard. Tender, deep thrusts brought Nymeria closer to a breaking point. Her nails dug into Hadrian’s shoulder as she pushed down onto him with a vigorous push. He let himself loose and buried his seed into her clutching pussy. 

Nymeria succumbed to the pleasures of her own body. She pumped spurt after spurt worth of the Dragon King’s thick seed into her body. She pressed down onto him and let out a passionate cry as she finished milking his tool to the breaking point. Her lips ground up against him as she finished dripping all over him.

“Well, that was quite the sight to walk into.”

The heavily lidded with lust eyes of Nymeria looked up just in time to see Arianne Martell to step into the room. She dropped the silken robe to the ground and showcased her flawless body. Arianne sauntered with a poise over to the bed and put her hand underneath Hadrian’s chin to pull him into a deep and hungry kiss.

Arianne pulled away from Hadrian and stroked his organ a little bit more. She turned and sought out Nymeria’s lovely lips. The two olive-skinned beauties kissed. Their tongues tangoed and then tangled together. Arianne pulled out and nibbled Nymeria’s jawline. 

Slowly, but surely, Arianne made her way down between Nymeria’s hungry thighs. She put her lips down onto her and began to devour the cream which had built up inside of her pussy. A slow, and steady push brought Arianne’s mouth down into her. 

Hadrian laid his lips down onto Arianne and endlessly worshipped her thighs. He put his tongue down into her wet hole and licked her fiercely. His tongue danced all the way down into her and sent her spiraling over the top with pleasure. Hadrian leaned in and sucked her nether lips fiercely. He popped his mouth down onto her and devoured her sweet pussy to drive her completely to the brink with pleasure. 

The Dragon King extracted his warm mouth from Arianne’s tasty peach and kissed down her body. 

Nym made sure to have her eyes firmly glued to the Dragon King and what he was doing. His stiff pole edged closer to Arianne to push into her.

“Take her, my King!”

Hadrian did not need any prompting. He did appreciate Nym’s heated devotion to him. Which Arianne shared, as her tender pussy lips just slid around his organ. Hadrian pushed down into her from behind, stuffing his hard prick all the way down into her snugest of holes.

Arianne tasted the warmth of Hadrian’s seed as it spilled out of Nymeria’s pussy. Oh, she could not forget, Hadrian’s presence behind her. His hard balls slapped down against her with each thrust working deeper and deeper inside of her. Hadrian pressed down into her and pumped her pussy from behind to rock her completely. Hadrian leaned down all of the way.

“Sufficiently taken, isn’t she?”

A tight clamp around his cock answered that question. Hadrian roamed endlessly all over Arianne’s sweet body. His fingers slipped against her and edged her to a very impressive finish. Her walls slid down around him and made her cry out in pleasure as he bottomed out inside of her. His prick drove further and further down her hot walls and stuffed her body as full as he could be. 

“Cum for me.”

Arianne let her insides just tighten around Hadrian. The gift which kept on giving kept pushed into her. Hadrian’s hand pulled her back slightly. He moved down every inch of her body and grabbed her hips. His balls slapped her thighs repeatedly with each thrust. 

“And again. One more time. Good one, beloved.”

Hadrian sucked Arianne’s ear and made her just gasp out in endless pleasure. The Dragon King pressed down against her and stuffed his cock into her. 

Nym received a good tonguing out on her pussy. Oh, she admired the beauty of the woman pushed against her hot pussy. Her skillset even more so. That tongue dangled elegantly back and forth and shoved all the way inside of her pussy.

Both women came at the same time. Hadrian’s finger’s stroked the air. The motion had been repeated all over Nymeria’s hot clit. The sexy Sand Snake moaned the further Hadrian’s magical touch manipulated her. Her entire body pretty much turned to mush from Hadrian’s skilled ministrations. 

“Perfect. As usual.”

Hadrian edged himself a tiny bit closer to Arianne and squeezed her breasts. His hands rocked back and forth down onto her body. 

“And again. One more time!”

Hadrian pressed down into Arianne and stretched her. Those fingers grabbed Arianne and pushed down into her. Repeatedly thrusts drove down into her body. She came again, repeatedly around Hadrian’s organ. He stretched her to the breaking point. 

Another orgasm followed and Hadrian rode it out. He slowly slid out of her and pulled Arianne away. 

A snap of Hadrian’s fingers summoned Nymeria over to him. Nym’s hot tongue moved down Hadrian’s pole. Worship danced through Nym’s eyes, the faster she worked over him.

“On your knees. Both of you.”

Nymeria and Arianne positioned themselves for their King. His skilled hands worked their pussies with a bit added heat within them. The vigorous pumps only increased the deeper Hadrian plunged into them. The two kissed for his entertainment and also for their pleasure. 

Arianne knew what this one was Hadrian’s favorite. She was loyal and devoted to him, bent to his body and really was skilled at what she did. Nym relentlessly stroked Arianne’s pussy. 

“May I lay on top of her while you fuck me, my King?”

“Of course, my dear Nym.”

Nymeria pushed Arianne down onto the bed. His fingers slipped down against Arianne and toyed with her nipples. Arianne’s eyes glazed over. 

Hadrian accessed the situation. Their pussies had been in the perfect position to be penetrated. Hadrian edged himself a little bit closer to Nymeria and decided to stuff her first. She had been very eager to accept Hadrian’s meat inside of her. He lined up to her and shoved his immense length all the way down into her. His manhood stuffed down into her, rocking her with as many thrusts as he could manage with her. 

The skilled fingers moved all over Nymeria’s body. Several hot moans filled the air and could be heard from the lowest floors of the castle. 

If Nym was not careful, she could attract more women and an orgy could break out. Then again, that had been an obvious thought which built through her mind and built up her orgasm through constant repetitions of Hadrian thrusting down into her. 

Not to be outdone, Hadrian topped off Arianne with one of the most intense orgasms possible. Her wet walls tightened around his fingers as he plunged down into her. 

The Dragon King rode out Nym and switched positions. He still teased Nymeria’s sexy, athletic body while punishing Arianne’s more elegant, but still extremely sexy, form. His prick drove down into her and pumped her pussy rapidly with thrusts growing in depths. He pushed down and rocked her body hard, not relenting for any reason. He pushed down into her and made her cum for him on a repeated loop. His balls struck her hard. 

“Closer.” 

“Yes, my King! Give me your gift!”

“After you, my beloved Queen.”

Both Arianne and Nym exploded for him. Hadrian stuffed his manhood deep into Arianne and could feel it. Her silken caresses brought him. Hadrian basked in the glow of both women climaxing for him before he bottomed out inside of Arianne. 

One more push before Hadrian’s balls tightened and he released his cream down into Arianne’s tight body. She milked him hungrily and intensely. Hadrian rode out his release and spilled as much seed as his balls could hold down into Arianne.

The trio finished climaxing. Arianne could feel Nym scoot down as Hadrian pulled away from her overstuffed pussy. Nymeria’s eyes twinkled with naughtiness before she leaned in and began to devour the load left inside of Arianne’s pussy.

Naturally, the Dragon King had been one thrust away from rocking their minds. Always. 

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	64. Chapter 64(Harry/Sansa/Missandei and Harry/Dacey/Arya)(2/18/2021 Update 2 of 2)

**LXIV(Harry/Sansa/Missandei and Harry/Dacey/Arya)**  
Missandei took her place on her knees between the legs of the King. Her warm lips bobbed up and down against Hadrian’s big prick, to worship him. Oh, she loved feeling this throbbing piece of manhood bury into her mouth. It became an addiction more and more with each passing day. Hadrian’s skilled fingers ran down the back of her head and eased himself deep into Missandei’s opened mouth.

Oh, she sucked it, and really good. The loud pops of her lips echoed throughout the room. Off to the other side, Sansa stroked her father’s chest and kissed him a couple of times on the back of the neck.

“Another successful victory,” Sansa said. “A worthy cause for celebration.”

Hadrian just smiled and laid back on the bed. Sansa stripped so she was nude from the bottom dow and revealed her pussy to Hadrian’s line of sight. Hadrian pushed her warm mound down onto his tongue and began to lick it good and hard while his hips thrust up in Missandei’s mouth.

Both of his lovers moaned, but for different reasons. Missandei bottomed out on Hadrian. Determination to fill her mouth with his seed only increased with each passing motion. Oh, the loud pop of her lips echoed throughout the room the faster she descended upon Hadrian’s mighty pole. It stiffly shoved down her throat and made Missandei just gasp with the pure size filling it up.

“Are you going to swallow your King’s cum? That’s your purpose. But, you understand that, don’t you?”

Missandei responded with a nod and took Hadrian further into her mouth. Oh, she slurped and popped that large hunk of manhood completely down her throat with increased pleasure and intense lust. Oh, this felt very good, amazing as a matter of fact.

“Keep going,” Sansa moaned. “Fill her mouth. I know you’re close.”

And speaking of close, Sansa had been sent over the edge with an impressive orgasm of her own. Her tightening pussy leaked it’s juices all over Hadrian’s face. Oh, he knew how to touch her in all of the right places and drive her completely to the breaking point of pleasure. 

Missandei let out a hungry gasp and bottomed out her lips on Hadrian’s thick tool. No matter how many times she bobbed up and down on him, it still felt delightful. She needed, wanted, and desired this. Oh, yes, it felt good and she cupped those big fat balls before she bottomed out.

Hadrian released his daughter’s hips from his hands and pushed down Missandei’s throat. He fired down her throat and made Missandei just groan as he splashed his warm cum all the way down her throat. Missandei did not waste a single drop of seed as Hadrian pumped down her throat.

The Dragon King pulled away, with a big smile on his face and he left Missandei breathing hard.

“Thank you for your gift.”

Sansa crawled down and captured Missandei’s lips with a kiss. As the two shared Hadrian’s seed, the Dragon King slid between the legs of his fiery daughter and plunged her tight cunt with his cock. A loud soft cry echoed throughout the room as Hadrian pushed himself all the way into Sansa and made her just cry out in pleasure.

“Perfect.”

Oh, the Dragon King pushed himself all the way into Sansa and her tight pussy wrapped around him. Sansa wanted to squeeze a second load out of Hadrian. Naturally, Hadrian would make his daughter work for it. His fingers danced into her as his manhood swelled to reach the depths of Sansa with more thrusts. And oh boy, did this feel really good. Sansa let out a sharp breath as her lust only increased.

The Dragon edged his fingers down against Sansa’s body and cupped her tits good and hard. Hadrian slapped down and made her squeeze around him. Sansa came and she did cum very hard around him. Oh, yes, she leaked all over his cock and pressed her warm walls around him with a heavenly squeeze. Sansa really sucked Hadrian’s cock all the way into her body, with more fluid thrusts than ever before. 

Missandei flipped and ended up on her back with the Princess diving between her legs. Oh, Sansa’s sharp tongue delved all the way inside of her and made Missandei’s hips just buck up completely. Missandei just wanted that tongue buried deep inside of her and any way possible would drive her completely insane. 

“Give into your lust,” Hadrian breathed hard. “Yes, that feels amazing, doesn’t it?”

Sansa would concur. She slurped up Missandei. The horny woman moaned underneath her. 

Nothing, and Sansa meant nothing, compared to Hadrian’s cock pumping in to her. She tried to ease him to the end and tried not to be a slave to her own orgasms. Both attempts were folly with the power the Dragon King delivered over her. His hands were just too good, and if it was just his hands, Hadrian would make a woman cum just as hard.

However, those hands were just so much more. Sansa just breathed extremely hard as Hadrian bottomed out inside of her body. Her walls clamped down hard around his pole and oh, it felt very good. Sansa’s wet walls tightened and released around him in her feverish attempt to milk every single last drop of cum out of his balls.

“So close, and yet not close enough.”

Hadrian bottomed in Sansa and stretched her body to its bounds. He established momentum, with each driving thrust sending her further towards the bed. Sansa’s nails scraped against the bed from Hadrian. He pushed things, far beyond how they should have been. He sent Sansa’s mind spiraling over the edge and she clamped down onto him, cumming extremely hard in the process. Oh, this was fantastic, for a number of reasons. Hadrian knew all of the proper points to lock onto her and how to bury himself deep inside of her body. 

“So close,” Hadrian breathed and he pulled out of her.

The Dragon King summoned for Missandei who eagerly mounted him. Those bouncing breasts locked onto Hadrian’s face and Hadrian squeezed them hard. Missandei’s warm tunnel clamped down and released him.

Sansa experienced bliss in the aftermath and also regret she did not earn her father’s seed. At least this time, but it was not over yet. 

Missandei screamed out her gratitude for the King as she rocked up and down on his thick pole and drove herself all the way down onto him. Oh, her tight, tight pussy walls just clamped down onto Hadrian and made him just clamp down onto him very hard. So good, so good, Missandei raked her nails down onto Hadrian’s cheeks and slammed her hips all the way down onto his body. She pumped into Hadrian and rocked him something fierce. Her juices exploded all over the place for how deep she took Hadrian. 

Hadrian switched between both of these women. Sansa, bent against the edge of the bed, howled out her pleasure. Hadrian grabbed her hips and spiked inside of her body. He rode her with more vigor than ever before and it drove Sansa beyond mad. She was at the cusp of pleasure and Hadrian just locked on tight to her and pushed all the way inside of her with a rippling thrust. 

One more push, and Hadrian rocked Sansa’s mind with pleasure. She clasped onto the bed, breathing heaving as Hadrian bottomed out inside of her body. Amazing, good, very perfect as she closed in around him. She reached the apex, but did he?”

Missandei laid in wait and Hadrian flashed across the room to enter her. Sansa almost slid across the bed and down onto the floor from the sheer force of her last orgasm.

The Dragon King alternated between his two lovers. The power of teleportation just brought him for one point to the other, from room across the room. He thrust into them at least ten times a piece. Sansa gobbled up his manhood, as did Missandei. Both competed for his seed.

“There can only be one.”

“And it will be me.”

Sansa threw herself onto Hadrian’s prick mid-teleportation and rode the hell out of him. The Dragon King marveled at his daughter’s timing because that could have ended very embarrassingly for her. He grabbed her hips and made her ride him tightly. The churning in his balls signified Sansa’s reward was going to come soon enough.

One more push and Hadrian made his daughter see stars. The white which flashed in her eyes paled in comparison to the white which Hadrian would flood Sansa’s body with. He gripped her tight and injected Sansa with spurt after spurt of cum.

Sansa grabbed Hadrian’s shoulder and moaned as she rocked down onto him. Oh, the sheer mass of cum spurting into her body made Sansa just clamp down tight on him and milk Hadrian’s prick down to the last drop. She locked onto him, a big smile crossing her face as she descended down upon her creator.

The Dragon King smiled as his release had been achieved. When Hadrian ensured Sansa properly burst with seed, he pulled away from her.

Missandei could not look too disappointed in the aftermath. As Sansa collapsed in her father’s arms and he kissed her, the cum dripped down from her thigh. Missandei crawled in. 

“Once your ready, my King.”

“Already there.”

Hadrian allowed Missandei to slurp the cum from Sansa’s pussy. At the right moment, Hadrian spread Missandei’s dark thighs and shoved his hard cock all the way inside of the horny servant. 

* * *

  
Arya ground her hips back and forth onto the writhing body of Dacey. Dacey’s willing, lustful body proved to be very enticing to the Princess. She leaned in and took ahold of Dacey’s breasts to squeeze them hard. The sounds which escaped from Dacey’s mouth enticed her greatly to say the least.

“Easy as that.”

Arya planted a couple of hungry kisses on the side of Dacey’s neck to really get her going. She could feel a pair of strong hands rush down the back of her. For the Dragon King just made his way behind her and ground his hard cock against her lower back to dazzle her mind. 

“I need you,” Arya cried out for him.

The Dragon King just smiled and ground further against her back. Slowly, but surely, teasing Arya. His fingers moved down to grope her supple backside and give it a light slap. Arya’s legs spread in response, the tip of his cock edged further into her pussy. 

The skilled man pressed his hands against his daughter and then disappeared for a second. He drove his cock into Dacey’s opened mouth and got his organ nice and wet. The feeling of her lips sliding up and down his throbbing hard cock allured him. 

“Prepare me for my daughter,” Hadrian groaned.

Dacey did just that. She understood her duty to the King and lavished his organ. The thickness of it drove between her lips and all the way down her throat. The length pushed down and made her cry out in pleasure before Hadrian pulled all the way out of her mouth.

Arya, on the other hand, slid her finger into her ass. Nice, wet, she caused her hole to expand. A wanton gaze passed over her shoulder to her father. Hadrian grabbed her cheeks and pulled her into position. The Dragon King extracted Arya’s finger from the young woman’s tight ass. His cock ground aggressively between her cheeks and Arya knew what was going to happen next.

“Time for your reward, my dear.”

Hadrian lined up his thick organ for Arya’s anus and then with another push, drove into her body. She let out a cry of triumph as Hadrian pushed himself into her body. Right into her depths, a little bit deeper. Arya rocked back and moaned as her father filled her ass up with his manhood. 

Nothing would beat this. Nothing would beat this feeling of his strong hands just thrilling every last single inch of her body. Hadrian brushed down and touched Arya’s nipples and squeezed them tightly. Another few pushes pumped Hadrian all the way down into her ass and made her cry out for more. Hadrian’s balls slapped again and again into her ass.

Dacey slid over, and Hadrian pushed a finger into her. Hadrian fingered Dacey to a gripping, squirting orgasm. The finger left her pussy and slid deep into Arya’s open mouth. Arya rocked her head back and sucked the juices from her father’s finger. Excitement brimmed from her eyes as her head tilted back. The finger pressed in and out of her mouth rapidly and allowed her to suck his digit hard.

“Perfect,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “Lick her pussy.”

“Yes, my king.”

Dacey spread Arya’s legs and dove between them. She slurped down the warm juices which flooded from Arya thanks to the anal sex her father gave. Hadrian’s skilled fingers worked all over the place and sent both Arya and Dacey into fits of pleasure. 

Double the pleasure erupted from Arya’s tight body. Hadrian stuffed her ass full while Dacey nibbled, sucked, and licked upon her sweet, savory pussy. Her honeypot was fit to overflow, from the skilled swirl of the tongue going inside of her and sending her to the breaking point. 

“Oh, great one!” Arya moaned. “Pound my tight ass! It belongs to you! I’m Daddy’s little slut!”

Arya’s ass gaped lovingly for Hadrian as he pushed down into her. Hadrian leaned closer to her ear and offered her a point of correction.

“Daddy’s little anal slut.”

Hadrian squeezed Arya’s bouncing breast for emphasis. She came all over Dacey’s mouth, who continued to slurp the juices from her. Arya leaned deep inside and kissed, sucked, and enjoyed every last bit of juice which just blasted into her mouth from this particular position.

Daddy’s little cum slut juiced all over from his big cock going into her ass. Arya thought she would pass out instantly from the pleasure. 

Dacey, in the meantime, drove her wet fingers into her own ass. The hope of having Hadrian buried balls deep into her sent Dacey into overload. 

This had not gone unnoticed by the Dragon King. The second he numbed Arya’s senses with a huge orgasm, he disappeared out of her. He grabbed onto Dacey’s prone ass and pushed the tip of his cock against her anal ring. One push drove Hadrian all the way inside of her. Slowly ,but surely, her anus squeezed Hadrian as he pushed down into her tight body from above. 

The Dragon King shoved his huge cock all the way into her tight anus and made Arya just scream out in pleasure. His mighty organ pushed down into her ass and drove her completely wild with pleasure. The skilled thrusts drove a little bit deeper and pushed Dacey to the breaking point. 

Dacey never neglected her duties of sucking Arya’s pussy juices. Despite losing her father’s cock, at least for the moment, Arya appreciated her tongue.

“That’s it, you dirty slut!” Arya growled. “Work that pussy! Show me how you serve the one true King and the Daughters of the Dragon!”

Dacey pushed her tongue and then Arya shifted, to give her the opportunity to take that tongue to other places. Dacey did not neglect Arya’s other places, namely her tight anus. The second Dacey pushed into Arya, and began licking out her anus, things were heating up in pretty much every way possible. Dacey’s tongue rocked back and forth into Arya’s ass slid back to get a good taste of Arya’s anus. 

The moans from both of his ladies served Hadrian well. He pushed down into her and rocked her body. The sounds of his balls slapping back and forth off of her echoed throughout the room until Hadrian bottomed out into Dacey. Dacey made a mess all over the bed, squirting, moaning and writhing. 

“Come here.”

Hadrian scooped up both of the lovely ladies and placed them on either side of his cock. Their hot anuses pressed against his organ and began to rub against him. Arya and Dacey sandwiched Hadrian’s alluring organ between their asses. Slowly, but surely, Hadrian slid his fingers down into their pussies and drove them completely wild with pleasure. 

The Dragon King’s fingers rubbed their clits and drove them completely wild. Their heads whipped back and they let out hungry moans.

“I need you to fuck me like the anal slut I am!” Arya moaned.

“Oh, you’re eager. But, patience is a virtue I must teach you, dear daughter.”

Oh, Arya was not certain how patient she wanted to be. Especially when her anus opened up, in demand for Hadrian’s engorged prick. He slowly, but surely edged it against her ass and sent her into a tizzy. A few more pushes and the first couple of inches slid into her ass from above. 

“Father knows best!”

Oh, he sure did, Arya mused. Hadrian stuffed her ass and then worked his fingers into her pussy. His magic stroked her to an orgasm which Arya could barely keep her mind on. All she could feel was his skilled fingers, working in and out of her at a feverish pace. The Dragon King pushed down into her body and sent Arya closing in, rushing for pleasure. 

Not to be outdone, Hadrian grabbed Dacey’s ass and squeezed it. He bent Arya forward so Arya could bury her tongue into Dacey. All while a magically conjured dildo spiked her pussy. The combined penetration had a very brilliant effect on Dacey and got her moaning and writhing. 

Hadrian tightened his grip around Arya’s hips and pushed deeper and deeper. The hot pull of her anus around his organ had quite the effect upon him. He pressed down onto her and sent his cock thrusting as deep into her ass. He smacked off of it and drove her completely wild. 

“You’re going to get Daddy’s cum. But, you would like that.”

Arya could only moan her enjoyment. She pushed between Dacey’s cheeks and licked her out. All while Hadrian pressed himself all the way into her and took her for an amazing ride to drive her completely wild. The heated thrusts drove Hadrian as deep into her body as possible. 

“You are really enjoying this, aren’t you?”

A hot moan followed with Hadrian feeding her ass. He reached the capacity and decided to give Arya what she desired. Hadrian bottomed out inside of her ass and then with one more thrust, began to empty his seed all the way into her anus from behind. 

Hadrian pressed all the way down and filled her anus up with as much cum as his balls could give her. He drove down and rode out her orgasm wedged into her ass cheeks. The sweet sensation of release hit all three of them.

Arya edged up and then turned Dacey around to sit on her face. She turned Dacey into her ass licking, face-sitting slave quickly. All while Hadrian grabbed her by the head and shoved his cock down into her tight mouth. 

Things escalated from there. 

  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	65. Chapter 65(Harry/Arya/Gilly and Harry/Cersei/Elia)

**LXV(Harry/Arya/Gilly and Harry/Cersei/Elia)**  
Arya smiled as she had one hand reaching up the thigh of her guest. Gilly’s hips bucked up and met Arya’s probing fingers. She moaned and thrashed against Arya’s talented fingers. The young warrior knew all of the spots to touch to drive a woman completely and blissfully mad with pleasure.

The other hand wrapped around her father’s engorged pole. Arya turned ever so slightly to give it the proper greeting and worship. Her wet tongue dragged across Hadrian’s cock.

“Help me worship your king.”

Oh, Gilly did not have to be told twice. She crawled on her knees before Hadrian and they pressed their lips down onto Hadrian’s pole. It twitched in front of their mouths. Gilly and Arya took turns licking their King’s pole and Hadrian grabbed their heads. Gilly’s mouth opened wide for Hadrian to push his twelve inches of manhood down her throat.

Arya cupped Hadrian’s balls. Two big fat balls, loaded with cum, all for her. Arya licked her lips and kissed her father’s fat balls. She sucked on them, good, hard and fast. The two swollen testicles slid into her mouth and Arya made a hell of a production in pleasuring her father. Oh, it was good to have his balls in her mouth. Oh, it taste amazing, they tasted amazing. 

“Keep it up,” Hadrian said. “Those are my girls. You should savor the fruit’s of today’s victory.”

Hadrian leaned against them and pressed against Arya’s mouth. She looked up at him with hungry eyes while sucking on his balls. Hadrian eased her lips down and she pleasured him nicely.

Gilly should not be overlooked through with all of the tight pumps. Gilly’s silky lips just pushed all the way down Hadrian’s pole and pressed him deep into her mouth. Gilly leaned against Hadrian and slurped his prick. It pushed into her mouth and got it throbbing.

As much as Hadrian wanted to unload on the faces of both of his lovers, he had other plans. Arya pulled away and gave her father’s balls one last lick. She turned around and grabbed Gilly’s breasts before she leaned into her. The two women kissed each other, ravenously. 

Gilly lost herself from the lips of the younger woman. Despite being younger, Arya always took charge, whether in the battle field and the bedroom. The only person she fell in line to on both was her father. Who spread Arya’s legs and pushed his fingers deep inside. 

“I bet you want it, baby girl,” Hadrian said. “You’ve had a long day. I’m sure it’s going to take a while to clean all of the blood of your blade. But, you’ve done well, and now it’s going to take even longer for Gilly to suck all of my cum out of your pussy. How do you like that?”

Arya liked it a whole lot. She liked every time her father touched her. In her mind, years before it happened, Arya thought there was a void in her life missing. The void had been filled with her cock.

“She...wants it bad,” Gilly breathed. “She’s busy now, but she wants it, so bad.”

Hadrian endeavored to give it to her. His mighty spear parted his daughter’s warm pussy lips and he edged all the way into her. Arya cried out the second her father drove into her. His large balls slapped down and pushed a bit deep inside of her from behind.

No matter how many times Hadrian pushed himself into Arya, her pussy would always feel pleasant wrapped around his cock. He dragged his nails down and rocked her body.

Gilly closed her eyes to soak in the power of the Dragon. Her nipples, with Arya’s mouth alternating between them, stood up on end. Hadrian dragged his hands all the way down her legs while he simultaneously fucked his daughter. He held Arya tight and squeezed her hips. 

Every drive into Arya’s body brought greater pleasure. His daughters were a treasure and each of them served him well, in every way. After the humble, disgustingly meager beginnings, Hadrian had, it was satisfying. 

It was truly a long time ago, but Hadrian would not forget those memories. They were a mark of just how far and long Hadrian went. And how deep his cock drove into Arya’s warm cunt from behind. She wrapped tight around and released Hadrian with every single last thrust in his being. He leaned into her and rocked her body extremely hard to make her cry out. 

“Just hold on ,you’re going to cum for me,” Hadrian breathed on Arya’s neck.

Arya pressed down onto Gilly’s body. She licked down Gilly’s flat stomach and ended up perfectly driving her tongue into Gilly’s warm cunt. Gilly bucked up and flooded Arya’s mouth with her juices.

The Dragon King contorted Arya’s body to the side. He kissed her neck and her mouth while his fingers edged against her body. Oh, Arya clutched onto the Dragon’s throbbing hard cock tightly and allowed him to sink all the way into her body. It felt amazing as he pushed into her.

Gilly did not lose out any. Hadrian’s talented fingers stroked her all the way down her leg. The apex reached at her center, with Gilly’s tightening walls wrapping around him. Oh, she could just explode all over him. The Dragon King pushed a little bit deeper into her and made Gilly just gush all over the place. 

Arya followed the progress of Gilly’s contortions. Only for a second, as Hadrian made sure Arya’s eyes were completely on him as he kissed her deeply. His fingers slid against Arya’s delightful ass, while he rocked up and down against her body. The Dragon King sped up his thrusts and rocked Arya to an intense and very pleasurable conclusion.

Hadrian flickered behind Gilly and slid his hands against her hips. He lined up, ready to penetrate. Gilly let out a huge gasp and Hadrian bottomed out inside of her. Gilly clutched her lover’s prick and moaned as he pumped into her.

“Hit me with everything you have.”

Oh, he hit her, so good with all of the right attacks. Hadrian pressed his hips all the way against Gilly and slammed tight into her body. Oh, it felt amazing all of the ways where she clutched and milked his prick all over. The Dragon King filled her body with thousands of miniature strokes to drive her completely to the breaking point. 

Hadrian squeezed her hips and pulled Gilly all the way in. He thrust, harder, and fast. Gilly very nearly reached the breaking point where she came all over Hadrian. He pressed deep into her and cupped her breasts before she came one more time. 

Arya licked the evidence of Gilly’s climax off of her father’s arching prick. She popped her lips back out with a huge smile. 

The warmth of his daughter’s walls cradled Hadrian. Arya dropped down onto Hadrian and began to ride him reverse cowgirl style. She bit down on her lip and registered a multitude of pleasure as she rocked up and down as fast as she could on Hadrian.

“Mmmm!” Arya cried out. 

Hadrian enjoyed the view of Arya’s ass bouncing up and down from him. He did more than view. The groping of Arya’s firm cheeks made her cry out loud quite vigorously. Hadrian planted a huge thrust all the way inside of her body and bottomed out inside of her. Arya whipped her head back and moaned the faster Hadrian locked his hands onto her body and pushed into her.

“Cum for me. One more time.”

Oh, Arya should and would. She tightened down onto Hadrian and milked his pole quite vigorously. Those moist walls wrapped around Hadrian and his fat balls struck her hard. 

Gilly thrashed her hips up off of the bed. An invisible force pleasured her body. Just a small taste of the power which the Dragon boasted of. Hands raked against her body and made Gilly squirm in every single way possible. Oh, those fingers dragged down her nipples and made her just cry out in pleasure.

So close, she could really feel it. The Dragon tugged on her breasts and rocked Gilly down.

Arya let out another soft cry. Her thighs smacked against her father’s full balls. So close to emptying inside of her. Arya could feel the pleasure just erupt through her. She wanted this, so badly. The Dragon King just slammed down into her body and made her scream in pleasure.

“Fill me up!” Arya breathed. “I want you to breed me.”

Oh, now as the time. Arya pressed down into Hadrian’s balls and took him all the way inside of her. The Dragon King’s thrusts grew even more vigorous as Arya howled in in pleasure. 

Gilly did as well. The Dragon King magically pinched her clit and sent Gilly’s hips spiraling out of control. The invisible force slammed into Gilly and rocked her body completely. She lost it, with an intense breath just pouring out of her from the orgasm to end all orgasms. 

The Dragon King smiled and emptied his balls out in his daughter. Arya bottomed out on him and squeezed every last drop of cum out of her. 

Arya’s stomach swelled as Hadrian finished her wringing the last drop out of him. The Dragon King pressed down and finished riding her until she collapsed, more than content with what just took place.

Mmm, her pussy just oozed in pleasure after Hadrian finished her off. Arya rubbed her belly and Gilly climbed over to plant a kiss on her lips. Hadrian leaned in and fingered them both aggressively, ready for more.

And so were they.

* * *

  
Cersei opened her mouth good and wide to accept the throbbing hard length buried down her throat. Hadrian grabbed the back of her head and inch by inch, his cock slid between her lips. All the way down her throat, stuffing her throat as her eyes glazed over with desire. The Dragon King slid a little bit deeper into her mouth and stuffed his cock into her, as he rocked down into her throat. Oh, yes, it felt alluring to say the very least. Those two thick, fat balls hit her on the chin just right. 

Elia came in and had not been surprised to see Hadrian sitting on the throne with a handful of Cersei’s head and pushing all the way down her throat. Cersei had been the Dragon King’s cum dump for quite some time. She was good at what she did, Elia had to admit it. 

“Let’s take this to a more comfortable area now that you’re here.”

Hadrian pulled out of Cersei’s mouth and she let out a gasp of agitation, of having been denied her treat. In a blink of an eye, they all disappeared from the room.

Elia dropped her traveling clothes to the ground, to reveal she had not been wearing a stitch of clothing underneath. A second passed, before Elia threw herself into Hadrian’s arms and kissed her, as vigorously as possible. Their tongues just danced together, the further Hadrian pulled her in. Elia let out a cry of pleasure as Hadrian slammed his tongue all the way down her throat. 

Cersei realized, perhaps seconds too late, she had been tied onto the bed. The hardened nipples and the wet sensation of her pussy should have been a clue, she supposed. 

“Any second now.”

Hadrian knew he forgot something. Due to Elia’s fingers presently wrapped around his cock, Hadrian’s preferred method of silencing Cersei had been tied up at the moment. He did snap his fingers and present a gag. The gag tightened around Hadrian’s throat. 

Elia just smiled and took her time. She maintained eye contact with Cersei. Then, with a big smile, Elia dropped down to her knees, and planted a huge kiss down onto Hadrian’s prick head. She slithered her tongue all the way down and engulfed Hadrian into her mouth, one glorious inch at a time. Hadrian locked onto Elia’s head and pinned his cock against the edge of her mouth. She let out another hungry moan as he pushed down into her throat. Hadrian’s fingers slid against her head as he gained some momentum. 

The slow throat fucking began. Elia made a hell of a show to enjoy Hadrian’s prick as it slid between her lips. He slowly edged down and worked her mouth. 

The second Hadrian pulled out of Elia, he motioned her to get onto the bed. On her hands and knees, face right up against Cersei’s almost. 

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

“What’s the point in a new life, if you can’t have enjoyment?”

To that, Hadrian agreed with her. He pushed a bit closer into Elia’s warm pussy. The first few inches of his organ brushed against her wet, hungry lips. She came a long way to enjoy this. Hadrian slid his fingers all the way down into her body and then with one more push, he drove into her. 

Oh, her pussy, tight as always, engulfed his manhood. Every inch of it received a delightful massage from her inner walls. Hadrian pressed all the way down onto her and toyed with her. Elia let out a moan.

“It’s an honor to enjoy you.”

Some magical force brushed against Cersei’s lips. She tried not to focus on her frustration that her master’s cock had been buried into Elia. Instead, Cersei tried to get off in any way she could.

So frustratingly out of reach. Cersei made an attempt to pump her hips up to meet it. Oh, it was out of reach again, despite her better efforts.

“Patience is a virtue.”

Cool air spilled through the air and tightened around Cersei’s nipples. Oh, she had been annoyed about this, but she could do nothing and wait. Wait for her King to stuff her one more time.

Hadrian fed off of the sexual frustration of Cersei. She always had been a fun one to rile up and now after she had been wedged back underneath his thumb, there would be no wavering. There would be a prolonged dry spell which would lead to madness if she betrayed him again.

The next few minutes, Hadrian spent them buried deep inside of Elia. The exploration of her hot body drove Hadrian’s organ as deep into her as possible. The loud slap, slap, slap, echoed from Hadrian pressing down into her. Her insides tightened around him and released his organ. 

“You’re so close. And I am as well.”

Elia allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of his length pushing into her. Every inch by every glorious inch buried down into her body. The skilled hands roamed all about and sent her mind into an endless tizzy. Hadrian slipped his hands down her body and played with her breasts. 

“After you though.”

The gift of allowing her to go over the edge made Elia eternally grateful for her King. Hadrian pressed all the way down into her and then with another push, drove down into Elia. Elia’s walls tightened around him and begged for the release to fill up her body. 

Hadrian pushed back against her and pumped deeper into her than before. His balls slapped down against her thighs the faster Hadrian rocked against her. The Dragon King nibbled the side of her ear and made Elia just squirt and shake in endless pleasure. 

“Perfect, my love. And now it’s my turn.”

Elia braced herself for the impact. One more push and Hadrian jerked forward. His seed spilled into her tight body from behind. Rope after rope splattered its way into her body. Hadrian pushed down and emptied his load into her. Elia tightened to get as much as she wanted.

A stuffed pussy and still sexually heightened body put a smile on Elia’s face. Hadrian kissed Elia’s ear and then pulled out of her. He planted numerous kisses down her body. The squeeze of her sensitive breast made Elia shudder even more. His cock, magically hardened again, rubbed up against her ass.

Hadrian explored the fine, silky skin underneath him. His lips moved and he whispered into Elia’s ear.

“Why don’t we replace that gag with something more entertaining?”

Elia understood immediately. She, with Hadrian’s helping hand, moved over to Cersei. The gag came off and then Elia sat down onto Cersei’s face.

The moment the first drop of cum flowed from Elia onto her face, Cersei, understood what was going to happen. She stuck out her tongue to accept the Dragon King’s gift, combined with the stuffed pussy of Elia. Oh, Cersei could hardly do anything but devour Elia.

Hadrian spread Cersei’s legs and kissed down her body. The reaction of her hips moving up, desperate to get cock inside of her, brought a smile to Hadrian’s face. He toyed with her for a good long moment. 

The Dragon King’s cock edged against her opening. He pushed the tip of it. Cersei’s lips opened up, determined to receive cock. Hadrian teased her for as long as it amused him. Then, with one final push, Hadrian buried his thick, prominent organ into her body.

Finally, Cersei could feel her King’s prick drive down inside of her body. The Dragon King slammed down into her and rocked her. His fingers ran all over her body as a constant reminder for Cersei that she belonged to him. And would alway succumb to his power.

“You’ve been held back for too long. When I slapped your nipples, you will cum for me.”

Cersei waited for the trigger. Hadrian most certainly knew how to torture a woman. His organ pressed deeper and deeper into her and sent her hips just bucking up hard. Hadrian pressed his hands down against her and repeatedly stuffed her pussy from above. 

A tiny slap and Cersei squirted a little bit. Hadrian slapped her tits completely hard and this made Cersei wetter than ever. 

Elia threw her head back. She came all over Cersei’s slutty face, while Hadrian buried himself into her. Elia squeezed Cersei’s breasts while she rode up and down.

“Play with her, my dear,” Hadrian groaned. “Toy with them.”

Hadrian felt Cersei’s insides tighten. Giving her his cum would be very easy. Hadrian did not do easy, especially with a woman like Cersei. He intended to drag this out for as long as humanly possible. The deep thrusts pushed down into her rocked her entire body and sent her over the tipping point with pleasure. 

“Always mine,” Hadrian groaned as he shoved himself into the depths of her body and took her for a good long ride.

Cersei’s hips pushed up and she came, endlessly, for the Dragon King. He pushed down into her and he rocked her something hard and fierce. The endless penetration drove her completely nuts and made her cum for him again and again with endless orgasms hitting her. 

The moment Hadrian finished her off, he rode her own through for an orgasm of his own. Hadrian buried himself down into her and one final push. Hadrian groaned and could feel his balls sizing up. The Dragon King pushed down into her and finally, finally exploded inside of her.

Hadrian launched his thick cream pie into Cersei’s squeezing pussy. He rode her and stretched her out. His balls emptied inside of her. 

The very second Hadrian finished, Elia laid on top of Cersei. She opened her Cersei’s legs and began to devour her pussy. The cum which spilled down excited Elia.

The two ladies entered a sixty-nine position. Hadrian allowed it to play out to a natural conclusion. The sexy competition to see who would top the other would be very entertaining.

The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.


	66. Harry/Sansa/Arya and Harry/Daenerys(2/25/2021 Update 2 of 3)

**LXVI(Harry/Sansa/Arya and Harry/Daenerys).**  
Celebration, oh today had been the day where Hadrian secured his final step to securing the Iron Throne. Which at this point, was just a prop to Hadrian. Watching those crumble before him who thought they had a chance was the true victory. And the women he bedded and bred along the way were the true prize. 

At this moment, Sansa leaned in and slurped her father’s prick while Arya balanced to his side. Hadrian cupped Arya’s breasts, which were sensitive. While the signs of impregnation had not settled in just yet, Hadrian knew his daughter had been impregnated as well. And he knew, Sansa would want to breed her once more, if she had anything to say about it.

“A victory like this demands a celebration,” Sansa said. “Join me, Arya.”

Arya released herself from her position and the two lovely sisters dragged their tongues along Hadrian’s manhood. Hadrian allowed them to press their tongues against him. The undisputed King rocked his fingers deep against the hairs of his daughters. 

Despite being called the Dragon, Hadrian did have a fair amount in common with the Phoenix. Who rose from the ashes and into Hadrian’s fire they would burn. The Dragon King pressed his fingers against Sansa’s hair and pushed into her mouth as her eyes widened. Arya helped Hadrian fuck her older sister’s face.

“That slut always likes choking on your cock,” Arya breathed excitedly. “Not that I can blame her.”

Hadrian leaned his fingers deep against Sansa’s scalp and pushed further into her. She made some lovely popping sounds from Hadrian’s thrusts as they deepened their way down her throat. And Arya, Arya dug her fingers deep into Sansa and rocked her down upon them.

Oh, every movement just drove Sansa insane. She humped her sister’s hand until the cum splattered against it. Arya pulled up and allowed her father to lick and suck on her fingers. While Hadrian pulled Arya onto his lap and pushed her into him. The dark-haired warrior’s legs wrapped around her, as her eyes shined with lust. Sansa released Hadrian’s prick, only to push it deep into Arya’s pussy. 

Oh, fuck, Hadrian pressed deep inside of her from underneath. Arya clutched Hadrian’s neck and rocked him several times over. Her mouth hung open and she let out a pleasurable cry from each rise and each fall. Her warm thighs repeatedly slapped their way down onto Hadrian with each pumping motion. 

Sansa pulled herself up and bent over. Hadrian buried his fingers into Sansa and rocked her body.

“Oooh, only a man like could dare tame a woman like me!” Sansa breathed. “Oh, give it to me. Use your magical fingers and make my pussy flood your throne room.”

Hadrian pressed all the way inside of Sansa and rocked her body so hard. The Dragon King ended up driving three fingers deep into Sansa and make her legs knock together. She encouraged Hadrian to drive deeper into her. 

Arya rode her father’s cock with vigor. This powerful king was the only one who satisfied her desires. Hadrian fed Arya a steady diet of her own sister’s juices. She sucked them up quite eagerly with Hadrian’s continued attention being delivered on her. Oh, Arya rocked her head back and bottomed out on her father. She was so close, she could feel it. Just one more rippling motion before Hadrian pressed himself in her body. 

“Cum for me.”

The tightening of Arya’s pussy around him oozed an explosion of juices on him. Hadrian picked up the pace and slammed deep into her.

“Open wide.”

Hadrian had been out of Arya and buried his cock deep into Sansa’s mouth. Sansa rocked back as she took her father’s thrusts deep into her body. Oh, it felt good to have her mouth fucked so tightly and so vigorously. Hadrian edged his fingers all the way down the back of her head and fucked her. 

They ended up from the throne room to the bedroom. Arya clutched the sheets as Sansa planted kisses down her body. Sansa lingered against Arya’s wet lips and made out with them. She sucked them very hard and made Sansa just explode all over the place. Oh, yes, it felt good to feel those lips just plant down in her body. Sansa sucked her sister’s pussy and opened up for her father to enter her from behind.

Hadrian did. He pushed his hard cock all the way into Sansa’s pussy from behind. The Dragon King just pushed his prick all the way inside of her and made her inner chambers just flood his cock. Oh, Sansa just pumped his hard cock as he entered her. 

“Are you going to breed her again?”

Sansa tightened around him. 

“I guess she wants it as well,” Hadrian said. “Well, I have a feeling a few more daughters will be born out of the celebration of today’s grand victory.”

Hadrian pressed into Sansa. Her walls just tightened around Hadrian and the smooth velvety center demanded to extract all of the cum she could. Hadrian pressed his fingers against Sansa and repeatedly rocked her. He drove her completely mad with pleasure. Beyond mad in fact. Hadrian sent Sansa’s body spiraling over the edge and he rocked her a couple more times with multiple thrusts.

“Let it all out.”

That declaration made Sansa just clutch her father’s organ tightly and spill all over the place. Oh, Hadrian knew precisely where to touch him and where to drive him completely mad. And Hadrian followed through with more thrusts than ever before.

He sped up and got Sansa mewling in pleasure. Her warm body hugged around him and tightened. Sansa flooded Hadrian.

Arya stroked her sister’s hair and arched her hips back up. The echo of her father’s fat balls slapping Sansa’s thighs made Arya lick her lips. Oh, yes, this was going to be a big one. 

“It’s only fair,” Arya breathed out.

Sansa’s silent agreement occurred. She kept lapping up the juices which oozed out of Arya. She never stopped short once. She just kept going all in until Arya’s hips launched up all of the way and flooded her face. 

“Perfect,” Hadrian groaned. “Cum for me, baby girl.”

The Dragon ran his hands down Sansa’s creamy flesh and touched all of the spots which he new for a fact drove her nuts. Sansa’s wet walls tightened around him and milked him all the way. He was so close, so close to erupting inside of her that it almost hurt. 

Arya looked up through blurry eyes. Oh, her father’s balls looked so swollen.

“Just think about how good it would be to pump your daughters into her womb once again.”

A tingle erupted through Arya at the thought of more sister daughters being created inside of her. Hadrian grabbed her feet and sucked on her toes while he fucked Sansa. Arya’s toes were so sensitive, her father knew this, and exploited it to make Arya splatter a mess all over her sister’s face.

Oh, Hadrian’s balls tightened. He could feel it. Just a little bit more and he would erupt inside of Sansa and flood her fertile eggs with his virile seed. He cupped Sansa’s breasts, and the thought of them being full of milk when she rode him for the next nine months just excited Hadrian. 

“We’re almost there,” Hadrian said. “Get close.”

Oh, Sansa closed in on Hadrian and wrapped her walls around him. The Dragon King pressed down on her body and exploded inside of her. Oh, his balls churned and released their cum inside of her body.

Sansa came alongside of her father. Perfect harmony. Magic, if she allowed herself to be so corny. The beautiful shine of her body illuminated the room as Hadrian fired strand after strand of cum into her body. She almost burst full of his seed from Hadrian finishing up inside of her. 

The Dragon King pulled almost out of her and locked eyes onto Arya. 

“Yes, certainly pregnant,” Arya said. 

Her new sister-niece, or sister-nieces perhaps, grew inside of Sansa. Arya lined up and put her hand on her father’s cock and stroked it hard. It was hard and dripping with Sansa’s juices just as much as Arya’s face was. Arya leaned in and slipped her tongue against her father’s cock. 

“Can you do the spell for me?” Arya asked. ‘You know the one.”

Hadrian waved a hand and Arya’s breasts swelled full of milk. Which would more naturally happen in the next couple of months, but still. Arya climbed onto Hadrian’s lap and mounted his prick. Her milk jugs jiggled as she bounced up and down. 

The Dragon grabbed his daughter’s fat, milk swollen tits, and sucked on them hard. Arya threw her head back and screamed for the heavens as her father drank her milk while he thrust inside of her body. Oh, yes, this made her toes curl up quite nicely.

* * *

  
Daenerys awaited her husband, wrapped in satin sheets, in the main bedroom. Today had been a cause for celebration and they had destroyed their enemies with a vengeance. 

“My daughters are out.”

Dany broke out in a smile as Hadrian approached her. Still fresh from Sansa and Arya’s orgasms, Dany took in her husbands scent.

“We know they can’t sleep without a regular dose of their father’s seed. Not that I’m one to judge.”

Dany crawled over towards Hadrian and pushed his cock deep into her mouth to suck it up. Magic preserved the taste of those two lovely princesses. Or technically Queens. Hadrian and his Queens would rule all of the lands to the end of time and more women would be brought in. 

Those balls swelled up underneath Dany’s touch. Dany leaned in and licked her husband’s cock. She worshipped it, and why should she? Dany pulled up towards Hadrian and smiled when she looked into his eyes.

“Well, as triumphant as claiming the Iron Throne is, I know what I’d rather sit on,” Dany said. 

Hadrian detached the satin sheets from Dany’s body and bared her completely for him. Dany’s eyes locked onto Hadrian as she mounted his hard prick. The Dragon King edged his fingers down onto her and made Dany just smile ito pleasure. His hands tugged on Dany’s nipples and sucked on them. 

Oh, Hadrian took his time and just made Dany anticipate his next movement. The true pinnacle of manhood slid against Dany’s thighs and made her just twitch underneath him. Hadrian grabbed her hips and ground her up against him. He lavished her nipples with pleasure. A curl of blonde hair framed Dany’s face as he edged her over.

Oh, once again, her husband and the father of her daughters, would be inside of her. They would relish in every second this time they spent along. There was no doubt in Dany’s mind that others would want to enter this room to celebrate with them.

Every second would count. Dany intended to make every second count. Hadrian’s throbbing hard prick slid into her pussy and filled Dany up completely. 

Oh, this is one thing Dany hoped would never change. The way her husband relentlessly and aggressively fucked her brains out. Oh, it felt beyond amazing to enjoy his throbbing cock drive all the way inside of her body and rock Dany to a very pleasurable climax. She clutched onto Hadrian’s arm and rocked down onto him so hard it almost hurt. Her pussy clutched down onto Hadrian’s prick and squeezed down onto him. 

“Keep the pace slow, we have a long time.”

Oh, Dany knew, but she wanted to milk every single moment out of Hadrian as possible. Hadrian’s fingers grazed against her body. The smallest touches often set the stage for the biggest reaction. Dany’s insides pressed down. Hadrian pulled her in close and dragged his hands down her legs. Oh, Dany just rocked back and forth, and received a tingle between her legs. 

Hadrian grabbed Dany’s face and kissed her hard. Oh, the powerful lips of the Dragon drove against her mouth and made Dany’s pussy wrapped around him. She clutched him hard and released his cock with several fluid pumps. Hadrian lined up and pushed inside of her body.

“Ravish me, my King!” Dany begged of him.

The Dragon King spun his queen around. Dany’s beautiful ass stuck out very pleasantly. Hadrian dragged his hands down it completely and rocked her body all of the way. The Dragon King kneaded her ass and teased her anal core. Hadrian pressed himself up briefly against her and rocked almost all the way back.

“Not yet, but soon.”

Hadrian edged closer to her warm hole. It almost sucked in his cock as Hadrian lined himself up for her. Dany leaned back and let out a soft moan as Hadrian leaned into her. Hadrian buried himself into Dany as he bent her over the side of the bed. She screamed out for more.

The powerful thrusts of the Dragon rocked Dany’s body. He must of thrust into her dozens of times and gave Dany at least three orgasm before the Dragon opted to slow down. Then he picked things back up and drove back down into her body. The Dragon King filled her up completely and rocked into her body. 

Dany clutched onto her husband’s organ. Every push rocked into her body. It was time to bare his daughters once again. If Arya and Sansa had been recently impregnated once again, Dany wanted it as well. She clutched down onto him and Hadrian pushed deep inside of her. 

“I’m going to breed you, my Queen,” Hadrian said. “Get ready to become a mother once again.”

Oh, it was time, now they had their kingdom secure. And more handmaidens and servants than ever to help care of the numerous young daughters of the Dragon. Along with several skilled and very competent warriors who would savagely stab anyone who dared look at their king’s daughters cross eyed. 

Not that Dany would name any names, right, Myranda?

Hadrian bottomed out inside of Dany and pressed against from behind. He slapped his hand down onto her and rocked her aggressively into the bed before his balls tightened. The end reached, perhaps soon. But, Hadrian endeavored to give his queen her reward for ruling beside him.

The Dragon King seeded his Queen. Dany leaned in and moaned as her king filled up her body with pump after pump of cum. Her already large breasts swelled from the sheer magic which Hadrian poured into her. The Dragon King brushed his fingers deep against Dany’s nipples and pinched them hard. Oh, Dany just lost it completely and came all over the place from Hadrian’s cum just spilling into her body.

Dany pressed down on the bed. Hadrian’s fingers pressed against her. Thankfully, given the Dragon’s stamina, he boasted of a great recovery time. Which for Dany was good news. He pulled Dany onto his lap and groped her breasts. Kisses lined up against her neck as the recently impregnated Queen writhed on Hadrian’s pole. 

“Now’s the time?” Dany asked.

Hadrian sucked on her ear lobe and dragged his fingers down her tender body. Oh, Dany thought she would lose it completely. 

“Now’s the time.”

Hadrian’s mighty pole just pushed up against her back entrance. Bending Dany over slightly allowed Hadrian to get the perfect view of her thick cheeks gaping. Her tight little hole dilated and prepared for his cock. Hadrian pressed inside of Dany’s back gates while he pushed his fingers into her pussy from underneath, to bury his remaining cum deeper inside of her. 

Dany threw her head back and moaned. The Dragon King pushed all the way into her and bottomed out inside of her. Oh, Dany’s well trained asshole just wrapped around her husband’s prick and squeezed him tightly. The Dragon pulled back and forth to drive deep inside of her body and make her moan very hotly. Those fingers edged deep against her and sent his thrusts all the way inside of her body. 

“Only a true king could enjoy something like this.”

Too right, Dany mused. Hadrian squeezed her cheeks and bottomed out inside of her. His hips moved like a blur inside of her. He rocked her mind.

So good, and so delicious. All of that thick, feminine flesh, wrapped up against him. Those hands rolled down her cheeks and kneaded them really well. Oh, Dany just broke down and came all over the place. Hadrian’s fingers slid all the way into Dany and rocked her body very aggressively with multiple thrusts. Oh, yes, she felt it, with Hadrian riding her all the way to the end. 

His balls tightened. While Hadrian knew he could not hold out forever, he made it count. Thankfully, he learned every spot on Dany’s body, and made her squirt all over the place. 

Dany thought she would lose it. And her husband’s heavy grunting indicated he might just spill into her ass. Yet, to Hadrian’s credit, he hung on for a long time. He pressed Dany into the bed and prone boned her ass while dragging his fingers into her body.

“I bet you want it.”

Dany clutched him tight and craved the release which was coming. The Dragon King filled her body with multiple waves of pleasure. 

The Dragon King tightened his grip around Dany’s thick ass and pushed into her. He bottomed out inside of Dany and made her shake with pleasure. Her ass wrapped around Hadrian and pumped his pole right up to the point where Hadrian prepared to launch his load into her waiting and willing ass. 

“You do want it. You need it. And I’m going to give it to you.”

Oh, fuck, Dany’s mind just shut down from the waves of pleasure which hit her. Hadrian rocked her through another epic orgasm.

Hadrian tightened up and released his cum inside of her ass. The Dragon King pressed down into her body, and pumped a full load into her ass from behind.

Dany sighed as her king finished in her ass. The thick cum splattered against her tight hole and made Dany finish three more times before Hadrian finished completely. 

The Dragon King pulled away from Dany and broke into a smile. He collapsed on her and kissed Dany’s neck as the two spooned in the aftermath of their session.

Dany moved to clean Hadrian’s cock. After all, guests would be arriving shortly, and it would not be good form for the King to look anything other than his very best.  
 **The Shameless Smut Occurs One Final Time In the Last Chapter. (Other Than the Bonus Smutpacks Which Will Be Posted After This Story on AO3)**


	67. Chapter 67(Harry/Daenerys/Sansa/Arya/Missandei/Cersei/Margaery/Melisandre)(2/25/2021 Update 3 of 3)

**LXVII(Harry/Daenerys/Sansa/Arya/Missandei/Cersei/Margaery/Melisandre).**  
A bevy of beautiful women presented themselves before the Dragon King. Upon her knees, the Red Priestess Melisandre, knelt before her King and swallowed his cock. It had been dripping wet of the juices from Queen Daenerys just moments ago. Her brilliant eyes widened as she sucked upon it hard. Hadrian’s hands placed through the hair of his Priestess and he peered down into her beautiful face as she bobbed up and down.

Two devoted sisters joined Hadrian on their knees. Arya took her father’s right testicle into her mouth and sucked it. Sansa lavished the left one. Their skilled hands just pressed down and massaged their fathers thighs. The loud sucks and slurps of these trio of women as they worshipped Hadrian’s manhood echoed throughout the room.

Daenerys breathed in heavily to the loud and succulent kisses Margaery gave her. Margaery’s tongue demanded entry into the mouth of the Dragon Queen. Dany helpfully surrendered it to Margaery as the two locked lips and battled, with tongues driving down against each other. Oh, this felt amazing in so many ways. 

Margaery pulled away from the kiss and cupped Dany’s supple breasts in her hands. She sucked on the nipples and kissed down with repeated swipes of her tongue. Dany rose and fell breathing. 

“Lick,” Dany demanded of Margaery.

Margaery drove down between Dany’s pussy lips and licked her hard. Dany grabbed the back of her head and pushed her in deep, with several soft signs echoing between the two women.

Cersei squirmed on the bed. Missandei, with a smile on her face, relished the chance of being on top for a chance. Cersei bottomed out for Missandei’s skilled fingers as they rocked in and out of her body. Those tight walls clamped down and milked Missandei’s fingers.

“You will be prepared for your King’s cock,” Missandei said. “The great Cersei Lannister yields before a humble servant? Imagine that?”

Oh, Cersei knew the dark-skinned beauty relished this moment. She thrashed up the bed. The looming presence of her king sent shockwaves through Cersei’s body and made her hips just jump up into Missandei’s hand. She squirted all over the place.

Cersei could not help and watch, with growing eagerness, Missandei slip her fingers deep into her mouth. One at a time, Missandei sucked the juices down off of them and made Cersei just gasp. While Missandei pinched Cersei’s nipple and made her cry out in pleasure.

Melisandre bent over the bed. Her fingers drove into the pussies of both Sansa and Arya. The two daughters locked their eyes greedily upon their father as his manhood pushed against Melisandre’s opening.

“I’ll get to you all in due course,” Hadrian said. “The night is still young.”

“Of course, my King,” Melisandre breathed. “Take me. Fuck me, please.”

Hadrian grabbed her hips and speared all the way into her body. Hadrian’s fat, juicy balls slapped down onto Melisandre’s thighs the second he filled her up. Oh, the thrusts drove all the way inside of Melisandre’s body and made her cry out in lust the faster Hadrian pushed into her depths. The Dragon King grabbed Melisandre’s breasts and squeezed them while his thrusts wet deeper.

Sansa turned her head and made out with her sister. Melisandre let them go and Arya pounced onto her. The two sister’s tangled their tongues against each other. Arya pinned Sansa down onto the bed and topped her sister. The sounds of lust grew even more prominent and louder than ever before. Their pussies ground together as the two closed in on each other. Oh, they were so hot, both of them could feel it. 

“Cum for me, sis,” Arya breathed on Sansa’s neck.

Sansa twitched on the bed and released her juices. 

Hadrian locked onto the roaming bodies of Margaery, Daenerys, Cersei, and Missandei. He locked eyes with Melisandre as she looked over her shoulder. Calculation brimmed through the eyes of the Priestess as she knew what Hadrian was doing. Hadrian pushed deep into her on the bed and channeled tantric energy through their bodies. Melisandre clamped down onto him and came hard.

Oh, and she was not the only one. Six other women exploded with pleasure all down the bed. Missandei, Dany, Cersei, Margaery, Sansa, and Arya all came hard from the waves of magic erupting down the bed. Hadrian picked up the pace and drove his cock all the way into them.

Hadrian pulled out of Melisandre and lined himself up for the nearest pussy, which happened to be Arya. The spirited Daughter of the Dragon had been pinned on the bed. Hadrian positioned himself so he could stroke Sansa’s pussy while he drove deep into Arya. Thus, he brought pleasure to both of his daughters at the same time.

Sansa saw stars and also a bit of envy flooded her mind. Hadrian had Arya pinned down and thrust her body. He would fill it with even more seed, oh Arya’s tight walls just clamped them.

“Cum in me when I look in my sister’s eyes,” Arya breathed. “Pleased, great one, please father...cum for me!”

“Oh, we’ll see.”

Arya’s breasts, sensitive from her recent impregnation, received a rubdown from first Hadrian and then, Missandei joined them. She performed her duty as a servant by assisting the king in his duties. One of those duties were driving Arya completely and utterly mad with the most intense waves of pleasure possible. Oh, she cried out, moaning loudly as Hadrian plunged all the way into her body. 

“F-fuck,” Arya let out with another cry. 

“Yes, my lady, we are,” Missandei said.

Sansa had been pulled away. Margaery wrapped her arms around Sansa and kissed her. The two joined together before, but tonight, tonight had been something special. Daenerys joined them and the two lovely queens kissed the body of the third. Oh, this made Sansa just squirm and squirt with lust. Daenerys and Margaery teased every inch of Sansa’s body and made her just gush all over the place.

“Having fun?” Daenerys asked. 

Dany licked Sansa’s pussy and Sansa nodded. Margaery teased Sansa’s asshole at the same time with a wet finger and made her body just pinball back and forth.

For a moment, Cersei felt like the odd woman out and that did not suit a woman of her stature at all. At least until several skilled hands erupted from the other side of the room and drove Cersei completely mad with eruptions of lust just flowing through every corner of her body. Oh, damn, this felt intense and beyond amazing. 

Hadrian copied his motions onto Arya. Arya’s tight ass got teased, so Cersei’s did as well. Cersei squirmed and squirted and let out all of her passions in a cry.

Melisandre recovered from her earlier pounding and stroked Cersei’s clit hard.

Hadrian pushed all the way into Arya and made her collapse upon the bed with an orgasm. Hadrian squeezed Arya’s breasts and made her cry out in pleasure. The Dragon King allowed milk to squirt out of Arya’s nipples. She moaned as all of the women lined up one by one to drink from Arya’s aching nipples. 

Missandei first, who gulped down the milk and savored the taste. Margaery dove on in and Arya grabbed her head and pushed it down. Oh, then Dany, who ran her hands down to Arya and stroked her husband’s balls for an encore. 

Last, but certainly not least, Sansa dove all the way in. Sansa’s insatiable hunger only filled the room as she sucked Arya’s tits. Hadrian helped push the two sisters together with an intense orgasm.

The end result had been Arya being left a dripping, breathing, heaving mess on the bed. The juices dripped from her nipples. 

Hadrian almost ended up on his back and Margaery decided to take advantage of the situation. She mounted Hadrian’s prick and looked him down into the eyes. Hadrian grabbed the gorgeous woman’s hips and pushed her down onto him. Margaery rocked herself up and down a little bit to drive even more of Hadrian down into her. Her warm pussy clamped around Hadrian and released him.

“This is the throne you wanted to sit upon.”

“It’s what any woman would want to sit on. I’m going to ride you, and I’m going to have your seed.”

“You will have a chance to earn my seed,” Hadrian said. “And if you fall, you will have many more opportunities to rise yourself back up in the future.”

Margaery could get on board with that. Magical tendrils shot through the air and linked onto the bodies of several of the women they could reach. Hadrian more directly cupped Margaery’s breasts and leaned in to suck them hard.

“Imagine them plump with milk as I rode you,” Margaery said. “I would enjoy the opportunity to nourish my King, and make sure he is strong to go forth in his question to top as many women as well.”

The former Chosen One smiled and rocked her down onto his prick. Margaery’s nails scrapped down onto his chest. She hummed, very excitedly as she bounced further and further. Margaery let out a heavenly breath as Hadrian pushed all the way inside of her.

Missandei and Daenerys joined together in a very practiced encounter. Oh their bodies just enjoyed each other. Dany took the lead and sucked the dark tits of her lovely companion. Missandei stroked her Queen’s hair and made Dany just break out into one of the most lovely sighs possible. Dany pressed her mouth down onto Missandei’s tits and rocked her body completely and utterly.

Sansa met with Cersei’s lips. The magical dildo her father gifted her pushed into Cersei’s dripping hot pussy. Oh, Cersei closed her eyes and Sansa pushed down into her. The dildo fused to her pelvis and it was like Sansa took her own cock to drive deep into Cersei.

“All those years,” Sansa said. “I knew deep down you belonged on the bottom.”

Any protest Cersei attempted to make gave way with pleasure. More moans echoed through the room. Most of it caused by Hadrian, directly for indirectly. 

Hadrian pumped himself deep into Margaery. She rode him with such vigor she deserved a reward. Since seeding more daughters appeared to be the order of the day, Hadrian gave Margaery what she desired. A chance to enhance his legacy for future generations.

The Dragon King pressed his fingers down against Margaery’s nipples and made her cry out. She moaned.

“Get ready, my Queen,” Hadrian said. “I’ve cast the rites on you to make your body nice and fertile so you have the honor of bearing my children.”

Margaery’s walls grew naturally slick. She milked Hadrian. Eager to spurt every last drop of his fertile seed all inside of her body. The woman rose and dropped onto him, with an intense moan echoed across the room. Margaery clasped the side of the Dragon’s neck and moaned as she rocked all the way down onto him.

“I thank you for this honor and this privilege,’ Margaery said. “They will be raised in accordance with our principles, only worshipping the one true power. And when they are old enough…”

The sentence had been left hanging. Margaery’s mind shut down completely with pleasure and Hadrian pushed all the way into Margaery to make her moan. She milked Hadrian and got what she desired. A huge load which fired all the way into her body and made her stomach swell up.

Hadrian slammed Margaery down onto him and pumped constant blasts of cum into her. Each blast of cum made Margaery just more winded and more bloated. She fell onto Hadrian’s shoulder and panted heavily.

A dopey smile appeared on Margaery’s face after Hadrian injected his baby batter straight into her womb. He nudged the woman off to one side.

Margaery fell down. Melisandre crawled over and put Hadrian’s cock into her mouth. She made sure it was to it’s full strength by bobbing her head up and down off of it. The fact she got a small taste of the combined juices of the two lovers did not help.

Sansa slid out of Cersei. The fiery redhead locked eyes with the Dragon King and presented Cersei’s pussy. She held it open, to show Hadrian how wet and swollen it was.

“Daddy, I want you to see you fuck this slutty cunt.”

Oh, Cersei closed her eyes as Sansa teased her asshole with a skilled finger. Cersei’s future flashed before her very eyes and she could not wait to feel it. 

Missandei and Daenerys diving on Margaery and worshiping her body off to the side did not help with Cersei’s frame of mind. Melisandre licked their cunts while they laid kisses onto every inch of Margaery’s body and then entered a heavenly makeout session with each other briefly. 

“I don’t mind if I do,” Hadrian said. “Fuck her ass with me.”

“Mmm, so naughty. But, she’s getting off on it. I can feel her clench at the thought.”

Cersei’s protests she did no such thing faded. Hadrian lined up to Cersei’s pussy and drove his very familiar organ deep inside of her body. Cersei thrust up to meet her King and moaned as he filled her body with increased vigor. Oh, yes, the Dragon King stretched her and made Cersei just lose it completely.

“My turn,” Sansa sang as she cupped Cersei’s firm cheeks and ground up against them.

“Ooooh, yes,” Cersei moaned in increased passion.

Hadrian pushed Cersei back into the grip of his daughter. Sansa drove the magical cock into Cersei’s wet pussy. 

Arya climbed in behind them and cupped Sansa’s cheeks as well. Oh, she was ready to play and the magical waves which assaulted her clit made Arya moan even more. Another strap-on manifested in mid-air, well lubricated. Arya lined it up and drove it all the way into Sansa’s ass from behind. 

“Arya!” Sansa moaned. 

“That’s right, my slutty big sister likes a cock in her ass from her baby sister,” Arya breathed. “Cum for me sister, while you top this Queen. We’re really learning where we all sit in the King’s order.”

Hadrian pushed deep into Cersei. The sounds across the bed echoed as Missandei hung over the bed. Dany rode her hot body to a finish.

Each ripple of Cersei’s pussy muscles sent a tremor through Hadrian. She might not quite earn his cum. Sansa and earlier, Missandei did a good job in depleting Cersei’s resolves. Hadrian made sure to make every stroke count, and make every stroke last.

“My King, she’s ready,” Dany said.

“Just give me a few minutes,” Hadrian said. 

“No hurry.”

Cersei lost her mind as Hadrian bottomed out inside of her. His hips moved like a blur. Any thoughts of having Hadrian empty a load inside her left Cersei’s mind immediately. She just leaned back and enjoyed the ride.

A hell of a ride resulted in an intense crash. Cersei blacked out from the force of Hadrian driving into her. He rode her to the end and then gave her body one more going over.

A breathing, semi-conscious Cersei had been left by Hadrian at the tender mercy of Sansa and Arya. Sansa extracted herself from Cersei’s ass so Arya could tease her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep her on edge for your,” Arya said.

To demonstrate her point, Arya teased every inch of Sansa and put her on the edge. She moaned very aggressive on the bed as Hadrian pulled away.

Missandei had been turned around and put into the hands of the King. No matter how m any times this scenario played out for Missandei, she enjoyed it every time. The Dragon King pushed his thick prick into Missandei from behind while Missandei dove down and began to lick Dany’s warm folds.

Energy crackled through the room. Some of the women who recovered, like Melisandre, Cersei, and Margaery got caught in the backwash. Arya decided to return to a more active role of plunging her sister’s ass while fingering Sansa in her overflowing cunt. 

She did feel the burst, but had a nice little perk, being the Daughter of the Dragon and thus having the benefit of increased stamina.

Hadrian pushed himself forward into Missandei’s tight canal. Every inch of her pussy just squeezed and massaged Hadrian’s prick as he rose up and drove down into her. Oh, it felt amazing and he could feel Missandei just cry out in pleasure the faster the he pushed into her.

Missandei inhaled the sweet juices which came from her Queen. Dany’s fingers dug all the way into Missandei’s scalp and she pulled her on in down into her. Those skilled hands sent tingling motions through Missandei. Just as well as the King’s throbbing hard staff pushed into her body and drove her completely to the edge.

“Just a little bit further,” Hadrian said.

Several waves erupted through the room. Every single woman in the room experienced a miniature orgasm. Missandei experienced the best of them, with the ways she clutched Hadrian’s prick and moaned hard. 

Dany laid back onto the sheets. Heaving breathing erupted from the Queen of the Dragons. Hadrian pulled Missandei back into his arms and turned her around. He kissed her hard on the lips, and tasted Dany’s juices all over him. Missandei wrapped her arms around Hadrian as she bounced up and down on his cock.

Every time Missandei had a chance to ride the Dragon King, it had been both an honor and privilege all together. His fingers stroked her nipples and got them good and hard. Oh, she moaned out loud and lost her mind. Missandei clutched down onto Hadrian.

“Close a little bit more,” Hadrian said. “Feel that build up in your body.”

“Yes, my king,” Missandei breathed. “YES!”

Missandei clutched down onto Hadrian’s stiff organ and swallowed it all the way into her body. She clasped down and released his cock in a stream of juices all over the place. She peered into his eyes, increased hunger building all in her body. Hadrian grabbed Missandei’s nipples and made her cry out in intense passion as he drove all the way down onto her. 

“So close,” Missandei breathed. “Mmmm, fuck me, my King!”

Missandei slapped her thighs down onto the Dragon King and rode his big meaty spear. It edged deeper and faster into her body.

Dany laid on the bed for Melisandre to climb on top of her. The red priestess sucked on Dany’s beautiful breasts and ran her skilled fingers down Dany’s beautiful body. All in the name of preparing Queen Daenerys for her king.

Missandei bottomed out on Hadrian and came harder than ever before. Her tight walls squeezed and she collapsed on top of him. 

The moment Missandei left Hadrian, Arya pushed Sansa’s mouth down onto Hadrian’s cock. Arya bobbed her older sister’s head up and down on Hadrian’s prick. Sansa gasped the more Hadrian plunged all the way into her mouth and made her moan even louder than before.

“Go ahead,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “Let it go.”

Sansa bobbed a few more times and Arya released her sister, for the moment. This allowed Sansa to scramble onto Hadrian’s lap. Hadrian cradled his devoted daughter in his arms and lined up his cock to sink into her. Sansa screamed out in pleasure the very second Hadrian penetrated her.

Hadrian held Sansa up and rocked her body. Every ripple of her sweet and succulent body made Hadrian just smile. He leaned in and took Sansa’s toes into his mouth. She squealed in delight when Hadrian pleasured every one of her toes and sucked on him. An act of submission normally had been turned into an act where Hadrian would dominant Sansa and drive her completely wild with pleasure.

“Oooh, Daddy, that feel sooooo good!” Sansa moaned.

“Fuck, it does,” Hadrian groaned.

The Dragon King pressed down into Sansa’s body. Her pussy squirted all over the place.

The waves of pleasure erupted through the room. Every single one of the woman could feel every motion Sansa felt. Hadrian’s hands cupped on her ass and a magical tendril sunk deep between her cheeks. Sansa’s eyes bugged out with pleasure from the double-stuffing delivered from the Dragon King. He pushed deep into Sansa and rocked her body so hard with multiple thrusts.

“OOOHHH!”

Hadrian rocked his devoted and loyal daughter to a state of endless pleasure. Her pussy clasped around Hadrian and milked him quite vigorously. Hadrian knew she wanted his cum, but whether or not Sansa would get it, remained to be seen. He kissed the back of Sansa’s legs and made her shake all over.

The only cock worthy of a lady of her caliber had been attached to her father. Sansa understood this, as did all of the other women laid in various states of mind-numbed bliss on the bed. Hadrian hit all of the spots. She would carry some of his children and help raise others. They would know who their father was and why he ruled over all. All men longed to be him, but very few deluded themselves even in their wildest dreams.

“Feels so good!” Sansa moaned. “Think I might lose it.”

Sansa’s vibrant green eyes locked onto Hadrian’s.

“Will you lose it in me, Daddy?” Sansa breathed.

Hadrian repeated slammed Sansa’s box down onto him. The tendrils went wild and channeled their magical energy into all of the women. Except for Dany, they merely kept her at bay and teased her.

The Dragon King had special plans for Dany. He pushed down into Sansa and rocked her body. 

For the second time in this session, Hadrian unloaded inside of a woman. Sansa squealed in Hadrian’s ear and pumped as much cum into her body as possible. She clutched onto him and moaned when she fell down.

Sansa fell onto the bed and the other women moved over. Cersei and Margaery stroked Sansa’s fallen body. While Arya licked her father’s cock. Melisandre and Missandei helped out Arya and sucked him.

Hadrian waved his hand and sent pleasure pulses through the bodies of several women. One by one, the most intense, mind shaking orgasms rattled Cersei, Margaery, Missandei, Sansa, Arya, and Melisandre. 

Dany looked up, her body shaking in pleasure. Hadrian climbed on top of Dany and cupped her chest in his hands. He moved up to grab her face and kiss Dany vigorously on the lips. She returned the kiss with great fire and passion. Their bodies just merged together as they writhed into position.

“And then, there was one,” Hadrian said.

“And she will rule above them all with her king,” Dany said. “I’m ready to take it.”

Hadrian’s eyes turned into glowing green slits. His cock thicked and lengthened. Dany had been waiting for this, to take the Dragon King’s mighty, beasty cock inside of her. Oh, Dany spread her legs wide as Hadrian shoved an endless amount of beautiful cock meat about as deep as it would go into her cavern.

All of the other women had been put in a sex coma. Now, Hadrian could focus all of his attention on Daenerys and vice versa. Daenerys grabbed her husband and kissed his lips when the two of them joined together. Their hot bodies merged together with Hadrian shoving all the way inside of her body. Oh, Dany clutched Hadrian’s prick and rocked deep inside of her body. 

“Deeper, my King,” Dany purred in his ear. “You know you want this.”

“Yes,” Hadrian responded. “I do. And you do as well.”

The two matched each other, stroke for stroke. Hadrian sped up at Dany’s urging. Dany’s insides magically contorted to be able to fit all of Hadrian’s cock inside of her. A perk of bonding to the capable and extremely powerful sorcerer. The Dragon King pressed Dany’s nipples and squeezed them hard together. Oh, it felt very good and she moaned out loud from what Hadrian was doing to her.

“Faster, harder!” Dany cried out.

Hadrian rocked her back and forth. Dany’s legs pressed up against Hadrian’s neck and she pulled him down into her. Hadrian folded her body up in a lovely position and plowed all the way into her body. Dany just cried out in pleasure the faster her king plunged into her tight, wet, horny pussy.

“Mmmph!” Dany moaned for her husband. “Deeper!”

Hadrian plunged a little bit deeper into her and could feel his balls swelling up. The warm insides of the lovely woman beneath him hugged Hadrian and released him.

Dany rocked her body back and forth. The end was near for both of them. She could feel her insides being stretched out and she rubbed up against Hadrian. Her tight pussy pushed Hadrian deep inside of her. She wanted, needed, and craved Hadrian. She wanted the Dragon King to cum for her.

“So close,” Dany breathed in his ear. “Almost there.”

Hadrian pressed down into her body and made Dany just cry out in intense pleasure. Her hips rippled up and the Dragon King pushed all the way down into her snug pussy from underneath. Dany stretched her walls down around him and milked Hadiran quite vigorously. 

One more time, Hadrian thought. He pushed and drove into Dany. Dany quivered underneath Hadrian and allowed his big balls to slap down onto her tender thighs. The Dragon King pushed himself all the way into Dany and rode her to the edge with pleasurable jolts erupting through her body. 

With one more push, Hadrian came inside of Dany and came inside Dany. Dany moaned and accepted the gift oh her husband’s thick, potent seed as it spiraled into her body constantly. Dany pressed her walls against Hadrian and milked him through three more orgasms.

The sweet sensation of release allowed Hadrian to flood her body and make Dany’s stomach swell up. Hadrian sucked her breasts upon the final orgasm and Dany clasped his hands.

Hadrian reduced his length to his normal size. He collapsed on top of Dany’s heaving body. He casually sucked her breasts and Dany stroked his hair, as they basked in the afterglow.

A few women on the bed began to stern. 

“All hail the King,” Melisandre murmured.

“All hail the king!”

“Put some vigor in it,” Sansa grumbled.

“ALL HAIL THE KING!”

Hadrian smiled as all of the women lined up, ready to be fucked over and over again.   
**End. (Other Than the Bonus Smutpacks Posted on Archive Of Our Own)**


	68. Smutpack 1(Harry/Melisandre/Myranda, Harry/Gilly/Val, and Harry/Ashara/Cersei)

**Smutpack 1(Harry/Melisandre/Myranda, Harry/Gilly/Val, and Harry/Ashara/Cersei)**

* * *

**Harry/Melisandre/Myranda**

* * *

Hadrian forced his cock into Myranda's mouth. Her hands had been chained behind her head and her legs had been shackled. Her mouth forced wide open repeatedly took Harry's length into her mouth. Slowly, but surely, he pushed deep into her mouth and made her into a mess. Harry dug his fingers into the back of Myranda's head and continued to face fuck her until she was a dripping hot mess.

"Perfect," Hadrian groaned. "Your mouth is only for one thing and that's to take my cock. You certainly aren't know for your eloquence, aren't you?"

Hadrian face-fucked Myranda as she looked up into his eyes, with hatred and lust. She choked on his cock, practically drooling and longing for her master's seed. However, Hadrian knew how to hit a woman's buttons and ensure she would not get what she wanted, at least not straight away. Hadrian dug his hands into Myranda's hair and forced his cock all the way down her throat to make her moan.

"Enough."

The Dragon King extracted his cock from Myranda's mouth and slapped it upon her jaw. Her drooling mouth lusted for him even more. Hadrian used her own panties, which he made wet earlier by molesting her, to tag Myranda. Slowly, Hadrian turned his hands, where Melisandre stepped into the room.

"My king does need a true woman to take over from this simpering, bitch," Melisandre said. "Let me worship your cock, my lord."

"Pay attention, slave, this is how it's done," Hadrian told her. "This is how a woman does it, not a little slut who is just good as another set of holes to dump my load in and breed my future daughters."

Melisandre kneeled before her king. The stunning redhead traced a pattern from the tip of Hadrian's cock, all the way down to his base. Then she moved between his legs and sucked his balls. Her eyes shifted over, a fraction with endless lust just pouring through them. She cupped his balls and hummed lightly as she made her way all the way around to his balls. She took them into her mouth and sucked on them, good, hard, fast. Lust, it burned through her gorgeous eyes as she leaned down to him and toyed with his balls.

Myranda felt herself burn with rage. Someone else was with his cock. And she took it between her lips and sucked it. Melisandre deep-throated the Dragon King, eyes flashed with more burning lust. She made sure to shift the gaze to Myranda and back to her master. Hadrian put his hands on the back of her head and slowly, but surely pumped his cock all the way down her throat until he made her moan. Those balls swung back and forth and hit her in all of the right spots down upon her chin. Hadrian tilted her head back and fed her his length.

"Enough with your mouth. Your pussy is mine."

"As always."

Melisandre climbed on top of Hadrian's lap. The powerful sorcerer teased her folds with his mighty fuck stick. Hadrian leaned in and cupped Melisandre's breasts and toyed with them for a good long while. He made sure Myranda had been forced to watch as Melisandre lowered down onto his cock.

Inch by inch, Hadrian's prime breeding rod shoved into Melisandre's body. She bit down on her lip and could feel excitement just increase through her. Her body received a heavy amount of cock down inside of her, sliding into her body far and deep.

Hadrian touched Melisandre's breasts and made her cry out in sheer unrestrained pleasure. The power the Dragon channeled through her body made her bounce up and down even harder. Her wet pussy clamped down onto Hadrian and squeezed him.

Slowly, the Dragon King's hands moved all over the place and very lightly cupped Melisandre's ass. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head and let out one more passionate cry as she drove her hot pussy down onto Harry's throbbing hard cock. She tightened around him and released his manhood from inside of her.

"Good, it feels good to be inside of a woman who knows what she's doing."

Melisandre let out another cry. Her insides really tightened around Harry at the right points and squeezed him. He pumped a little bit further inside of her and let Melisandre just go with a very passionate cry. Every time Harry touched her, it was like pure magic.

"I think she's losing it, master."

As was Melisandre, come to think of it. Her inner walls wrapped tightly around Harry and released him. Juices pumped all over Harry's cock and she came. Her entire body shook from Harry's fingers locking onto her nipples and squeezing it. The skilled strokes of her body brought her closer and closer to a brilliant edge.

The Dragon King pulled Melisandre off of his cock and let the juices rain down from the tip of his cock all the way to his base. The moment Hadrian turned Melisandre around, to make sure she faced Myranda, she braced herself. Hadrian ran his fingers down her sultry body. The Red Priestess moaned in excitement before Hadrian pushed into her.

"Let the power built up, between both of us," Melisandre cried. "Oh, your cock, it feels amazing. Just buried inside of me. I can't do anything more than lust for it. Oh, it's fantastic. Amazing. Buried so deep in me! Hold me down by the hips and claim me all over again."

The powerful form of the Dragon King pushed inside of her. Melisandre could feel herself size up and tighten around Hadrian's mighty pole. As he pushed inside of her, he rocked her tight body. She tightened and released around him, humming hungrily as he shoved all the way inside of her from behind. It felt amazing, beyond amazing, to get his big throbbing cock rammed inside of her body.

"Closer," Hadrian breathed on her ear. "Cum for me."

She did, cum for him so hard. The Dragon King rocked her body. Then slowly, he pulled out, and left Melisandre dazed and smiling.

Myranda's mouth opened up just enough to get Hadrian's cock shoved into her mouth. He grabbed her head and skull fucked her. The Dragon King worked up and down inside of her throat before he left her a drooling mess.

"This is all your fault. Holding me down and raping me repeatedly until I enjoy it."

"It's not rape if you enjoy it."

Hot oils poured all over Myranda's ass. She felt a combination of pleasure and pain. Hadrian put the tip of his cock up against her tig hole. With one more plunge, Hadrian buried himself into Myranda's ass and made her scream out violently from how deep he pushed into her.

"YOU FUCKNG BASTARD!"

Hadrian pulled Myranda's hair and forced himself deep into her ass. His balls lightly rocked into her and pushed into her. Over, Melisandre crawled over and forced Myranda face down into her chest. Myranda, now forced to suck Melisandre's lovely tits let out another moan.

The skilled hands of the Dragon King tightened against Myranda's ass. He spanked it, hard and relentlessly. The more cock he fed into her ass, the more she shifted forward. Hadrian leaned back into her and thunderous thrusts buried inside of her ass.

"Good slut. Cum for my cock."

Melisandre jammed her fingers into Myranda's hot box and could feel the woman's pussy just ooze. Hadrian pushed down into her from behind and repeatedly wrecked her ass with more thrusts than any woman could handle. He pushed deep into her and made her cry.

"Every time you sit down, you'll think of me. And you'll cum when you think of my cock going in your ass."

Hadrian forced Myranda down onto his cock ass first. He pulled on her hair and tightened the grip around her throat. Myranda's nippels hardened the more he choked her. He moved his cock down into her ass and it nestled around him. Myranda, beginning to drool, took as much of his cock into her ass as she could manage. Those fingers just hit her in all of the right spots.

"She's yours, my lord. Finish inside of her."

Myranda leaked all over the place. The thought of the powerful Dragon King busting a nut inside of her ass once again made her leak. He used Myranda's ass as his own personal cock sleeve and made her squirt into the open mouth of the lovely Priestess. She orgasmed so hard her ears rang.

A huge cum shot painted the inside Myranda's ass. Melisandre's helping hand ensured Harry would shoot a huge load into her ass until she had been reduced into a dripping, moaning, shuddering wreck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the impact.

Melisandre took Harry's cock into her hand and stroked it until hardness. Once more, Melisandre intended to worship her King.

* * *

**Harry/Gilly/Val**

* * *

Hadrian stepped outside, to see a view of two lovely, free spirited women in the midst of scissoring each other in the field. Outdoors, naked, their bodies bared to nature. Val and Gilly pushed their pussies together for their own amusement. Suddenly, the two broke apart from each other. Val had been the first to catch a glimpse on Hadrian and more importantly the bulge in his pants. She sauntered her, a big grin on her face. She put her mouth on his belt and pulled it off to reveal Hadrian's cock.

"Why don't I take care of that, great?" Val asked.

Gilly decided to take care of things by planting a few kisses on Hadrian's balls. Val and Gilly sucked and enjoyed Hadrian's long, throbbing hard cock. The two wildling woman enjoyed Hadrian's prick. Val's perfect, juicy lips slid all the way down onto Hadrian's pole and took him deep into her throat. Hadrian put his hands on the back of the head of the lovely Wildling Princess and shoved down her throat all the way.

The Dragon King pulled his cock out of her mouth and then switched to Gilly. Gilly moaned as Hadrian slid inch by inch of his cock into her mouth.

"You missed this, didn't you?"

Gilly bobbed her head up and down as she throated Hadrian's pole. Yes, it had been too long. Much too long since she enjoyed the taste of this enormous piece of male endowment jammed down her throat. She wanted it in other parts of her body.

"Go ahead, fuck her."

Val laid in the field, her legs spread. Gilly rested her head on Val's thigh and licked her. The Dragon King stripped out of the rest of his clothes. The powerful sorcerer spread Gilly's legs. One plunge brought himself deep into the confines of her body.

Finally, the one true power blessed Gilly with his mighty pole and not a second too pressed down inside of her and repeatedly rocked her body. Her tightness grabbed him hard and milked him with several fluid motions. Hadrian planted himself inside of her and rocked her so hard that it was almost blinding. The amount of pleasure built inside of her made her Gilly just throw all inhibitions away.

The sweet pussy of Val, a brilliant blonde who deserved to be worshipped, should not be stopped. Gilly used her tongue to get her nice and wet. The loud hungry pops only increased the deeper she entered her body. Loud, succulent slurping filled the room.

Hadrian pushed himself deep into Gilly and rocked her, hard, fast and furiously. His balls slapped down onto her and made her tense up around him. Every time Gilly's pussy wrapped around Hadrian's pole, it felt amazing to be inside of her hot embrace. Her walls wrapped around him tightly and unleashed him with an explosion. She came, hard with the Dragon King filling up her body with multiple thrusts all in a row.

The moment Hadrian pulled out of Gilly, her spent body collapsed in the field. However, as she did, Val beckoned for him to go over.

"Grab my hips, hold me down, and fuck me until I pass out!" Val encouraged him.

"Since you asked so nicely."

Hadrian spread Val's legs and worshipped them. Her lovely body writhed underneath Hadrian. He lined up and with one more plunge, drove his mighty rod down inside of her body. Val worked up and down and pushed Hadrian all the way inside of her body. Her legs locked onto him and she moaned the quicker he shoved inside of her.

The faster those big balls of Hadrian worked, the more Val felt the breath taken out of her body. Hadrian touched, teased and made her tremble underneath him. Hadrian slid his fingers and toyed with her nipple. Hadrian pressed down inside of her body and fucked her so hard.

Gilly recovered soon enough to see Val's eyes bulge out, her legs wrap tightly around Hadrian. Hadrian kissed her mouth, her neck, and every single other bit of her. The Dragon pushed down into Val and worked her up and down.

"Good to see you're still here. Why don't you take a seat?"

The invitation of Val's open mouth caused Gilly to waste little time. She climbed onto Val. Those warm, pouty lips met her hot nether region. Gilly tilted back, and let out a lustful cry the deeper Val's tongue writhed inside of her. It mapped a course and hit every single one of Gilly's hottest spots. Gilly squirmed and released her juices all over Val's mouth, who wasted little time in sucking them all up.

"Very good," Hadrian remarked. "I'll be with you in a second. Don't you worry.'

Gilly could hardly wait. She got a front row seat of Hadrian pushing his large breeding rod deep inside of Val's hungry pussy. She followed the continued progress of it going inside of her. She knew how it was capable of impregnating anyone who desired it bad enough. She had been proof of that.

Those balls pressed against Val's thighs and made her cry out for more. She could not wait to feel that cum inside of her.

"Gilly, kiss her pussy.'

Gilly did as she had been told, and as a result, Harry opened the door for Val's ass to receive his cock. The warmth of Val surrounded Harry's cock. He entered her tight back tunnel. Every thrust sent Harry faster, deeper, harder inside of her, until his balls had been slapping down onto her as hard as possible. The thunderous, thick, swollen testicles hit Val hard on the ass cheeks.

Pleasure overstimulated Val's mind and body. Not only did Hadrian ram his cock into her and good, but Val had been licking her pussy. She reached a tipping point of pleasure and exploded all over the place. Hadrian knew precisely how to hit all of the right angles and slam down into Val to stretch her asshole. It felt like a treat.

The moment Hadrian pulled out, Gilly slipped her mouth onto Hadrian's ass and sucked it. She looked up at Hadrian with those wide expression eyes of her. Her hands cupped his balls, almost testing their strength and how full they were. Gilly hummed hungrily and pulled all the way from her.

"Breed her just like you bred me."

Gilly fingered Val's pussy for a tiny bit. The one true King deserved as many daughters as he could, all trained to worship and adore him. Hadrian climbed into position and put the tip of his cock.

"Do it!" Val encouraged him. "Fuck a baby into me!"

Her pussy walls contracted and the walls slickened. The tantric energy in the air threw Val directly into heat and she cried out in pleasure. Hadrian lowered down into her and finally pushed into her. Her inner walls felt so wonderful and tight around his cock.

A huge push brought Hadrian all the way inside of her. Her inner walls tightened and released around him. Desire flooded through Val's eyes. With Gilly also casually stroking and kissing both of them to fuel the fire.

"You'll look amazing with your tits full of milk," Gilly said. "One by one, all of the Dragon's queens will line up to suck them and finger them. Your pussy will be even more sensitive when he fucks you now."

Val could hardly do anything more than clamp onto his cock. Make sure Hadrian remained inside of her. The cum would need to go into her body. She could feel his balls fill up. More than enough cum to breed a very sizeable army of women. Val pushed her hips up and moaned the deeper he pushed inside of her. Hadrian toyed with her nipples and they already ached.

"I'm going to make you a mother."

Val tightened her walls around him. Right here, out in this field, a seed would be planted inside of her. And it would blossom, pretty soon. Val wrapped her walls around him and squeezed his cock hard. Hadrian bottomed out inside of her and pushed her. Closer and closer, Val shook from the sheer force of his thrusts.

"Breed me!" Val moaned.

She clutched onto him, and encouraged Hadrian to keep fucking her like wild animal. Hadrian deepened his thrusts. One deep press pushed him into her. His sizable balls contracted. Hadrian pushed into a mating press and injected his cum inside of Val's body.

Gilly milked his balls to ensure every last drop spilled into Val's body. Her stomach swelled the further Hadrian injected his cum deep inside of her body. The Dragon King pressed his strong legs against her and filled her up with as much seed as his balls could hold.

Val could feel her eggs being injected by Hadrian's potent sperm. Oh, this was fantastic, what he was doing to her.

The moment Hadrian pulled out, Gilly slipped onto his lap. Her pussy ground up against his cock, and the tip of it slid into her warm folds. Gilly sunk down and rocked his cock, good and hard.

* * *

**Harry/Ashara/Cersei**

* * *

It took many times, but Cersei learned her place. Actually, she had several places. On her back, on her knees, or between the legs of another woman to eat out her pussy while her king rammed his big cock into her love tunnel. That last position was where Cersei found herself. Her skilled, able tongue danced into the hot love tunnel of Ashara Dayne while Hadrian rewarded her.

It took a while to correct some of Cersei's more destructive behaviors. Hadrian decided they came to an understanding. His prick drove deeper into her body and filled her. Each moan filled the room as Hadrian continued to fill her up. His mighty organ thrust deeper and pushed down into Cersei with endless motions. He leaned into her and grabbed her from behind to make her cry out in pleasure.

"Don't forget your job."

Ashara spread her legs and Cersei dove down into her. She licked, savored, and enjoyed the delicious cunt of the lovely lady. Ashara's eyes followed the progress of Hadrian's prick.

"I'll tend to you in a moment."

Oh, Ashara could hardly wait. Those big balls slapped down at all of the right angles and made her thirst, lust, enjoy every thought of what they could do. And she had been reminded time and time again what Hadrian was capable of. Now, it was time for another crash course, in what his cock could do to her. He leaned deeper inside of Cersei and fed her. Ashara's thirst for him only increased.

Cersei held out for as long as she could. She did not want to lose it completely, even though Hadrian pushed into her and stretched out her love tunnel to an increased degree. Hadrian pushed down into her and worked her body, stretching her out little by little until finally Cersei exploded for Hadrian's cock. She gushed all over the place and moaned as he repeatedly fed her an endless helping of his hard organ inside of her wanton body.

Finally, Hadrian extracted from Cersei and then tied her up on the bed. Her inevitable fate would be there.

"Taste to see how much of a royal slut she was."

The juices trickled down Hadrian's prick and acted like a dinner bell. She slid down his mighty cock and moaned deeper as he pushed inside of her mouth. Her lips encased Hadrian's cock while her hungry eyes stared into his. She never backed up, enjoying the length as he pushed down her throat.

"But, it seems to be spreading, doesn't it?"

Ashara bobbed up and down, very agreeable as Hadrian pushed his prick down her throat. He leaned into Ashara's head and guided his organ all the way down her throat. She let out a pleasurable cry. Hadrian extracted from her mouth and made Ashara just fall back onto the bed.

"I need you, my lord."

Hadrian levitated a dildo off of the table and rubbed it against Cersei's lips. He did not slip inside of her, just teased her.

With Ashara's wet, willing pussy at the ready, the Dragon King lined up for her. Her heated loins hungered for Harry's cock and he pushed deep inside of her pussy. She tightened and released Harry as he pushed down into her. Inch after inch, Harry buried himself into her until Ashara screamed for him.

"How's that. Am I filling your needs now?"

Ashara bottomed out the Dragon King's cock inside of her body and let out a cry. Oh, yes, she had had her needs fulfilled, one hundred percent of the way. His skilled hands moved around her body and sent her spiraling over the top with pleasure. Ashara pumped her hips back and forth and allowed Hadrian to edge a little bit further into her.

Magically, on its own accord, the dildo began to match Hadrian's motions. Cersei let out a passionate cry as Hadrian filled her body up. Her pussy, grabbed onto the dildo and began to milk it, ever so slightly. Oh, it felt, felt beyond amazing as it pushed down into her body and fulfilled her every step of the way. She began to spurt hard and vigorously. Her cum fired all over the place as the dildo spiked inside of her body.

"Making you lose it, aren't I? I'm going to make you explode, aren't I?"

Yes, Cersei and Ashara could both agree the simultaneous fucking by Hadrian made them lose it completely.

Hadrian enjoyed the soft pull of the lovely lady's pussy. He ran his fingers down her lovely hair and pushed down a little bit deeper inside of her. Ashara just intensified the lust she was feeling. Deeper, harder, faster until Hadrian mapped a course into her body.

She let out a cry of pleasure from the heavy pounding. Every time Hadrian entered her, she felt life spring anew.

Hadrian finally relented on Cersei after pounding her relentlessly with the dildo. He summoned the dildo and buried it between Ashara's lips. How much the Queen came had been obvious as Ashara.

"Enjoy that. I'm going to give her a small taste.

Hadrian appeared in front of Cersei's mouth. She leaned forward without any prompting. Hadrian guided her the rest of the way. The Dragon King grabbed Cersei's head and proceeded to fuck her mouth, long and hard. Oh, yes, the delicious taste made her cry over and over again. Hadrian rendered her jaw raw and swollen from the rough mouth-fucking.

Ashara's juices and Hadrian's musk just put Cersei into a daze. Hadrian slowly extracted his member from her mouth and let her fall back, a small puddle of drool swirled around her mouth as Hadrian pulled all the way out.

Both women were tied up together. Almost face to face. Ashara leaned in and took advantage of this situation by kissing Cersei.

"Bound and resigned to your fate. Your pussies are so sensitive to my touch. Even more so when the ropes dig into your nipples."

The more aroused they got, the more the ropes rubbed against them. And the more the ropes rubbed against them, the more aroused both Ashara and Cersei received. Hadrian alternated between mouth fucking both of them. Hadrian grabbed Ashara and was a bit more calm and relaxed. And then very rough on Cersei, which was just how she wanted it.

The Dragon lowered himself down, now a thick cock primed at the ready. It had been moistened with the salvia of both of these women. Hadrian lined up and buried his prick deep into Cersei's backside to cause her to howl in pleasure.

Cersei's eyes rolled into the back of her head. He did not touch any part of her body other than her ass. Despite this fact, Cersei received relentlessly, hot pleasure. He leaned and pressed down into her. Hadrian rocked her body and slid his fingers down Ashara's as well from the other side.

Ashara gushed. The thought of Hadrian blowing his majestic seed into Cersei's ass before turning around, getting hard, and fucking hers brought her to an extremely explosive orgasm. Oh, Ashara could barely stand the thought of anything but Hadrian's cock going into her ass and wrecking her so hard.

"Perfection, right here."

Cersei bit down on her lip and knew her body would be more than enough to tempt the Dragon King to orgasm. Hadrian put a hand over her mouth and gently stroked her lips. She licked the pussy juices of the other woman. Gratitude spread through Cersei's eyes from the treat she received. Hadrian edged a little further into her, stretching her asshole out completely for him.

Oh, it was perfection, his cock deep inside of her ass. Harry wedged his cock down inside of her ass and took her faster and faster. He gave her the anal pounding of a lifetime, sliding his fingers down into her and stretching her ass cheeks out as he bottomed inside of her.

"You're cumming now, aren't you?"

That whisper sent chills down Cersei. Hadrian let the ropes loosen just enough for Ashara to dive between her legs to taste the cum coming out of her. Hadrian ran his fingers down and toyed with her.

The combined efforts of Hadrian fucking her ass and Ashara cumming from her.

"You are...beyond generous!" Cersei moaned. "It's more than I ever deserve."

"It's no more than you've earned. But, don't get arrogant, or there will be no coming for you this winter. Or the spring."

This sent Cersei into a fit of pleasure. She creamed all the way for him as he buried deeper inside of her. She could feel his hard balls, sized up and ready to burst for her.

"One more time."

Hadrian absorbed Cersei's orgasm as she came again. With a smile, Hadrian pressed down inside of her body, and repeatedly filled her with his cock until his balls tightened. And then, he drove down inside of her, burying his organ down inside of her hungry ass. He came inside of her and filled her with cum.

The release had been very pleasant and Cersei's had rocked her mind.

A few more thrusts followed before Hadrian finished inside of her. The Dragon King looked down at his conquest, satisfied Hadrian moved back. Ashara dove between Cersei's cheeks and feasted upon the cum left behind. Hadrian teased her pussy with his finger and her ass with his tongue.

He held her into position, to feed his cock directly into her alluring ass. The tip brushed against her as she cried out for attention.

The Dragon King took the plunge into the ass of one of his lovely ladies. And one who literally owed his life to him.

**End.**


End file.
